Bakugan The Dragon Slayer Saga
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: After Acnologia's Breath attack, Natsu is pulled from his dimension into New Vestroia, where he'll work with the Resistance to free the Bakugan, and crack a few skulls on the way. Will the game be too much for him, or will he survive? Meh, 50-50. Natsu x harem, may have a crossover cameo or two. Set during the New Vestroia beginning. AU! New cover art by Insane Dominator.
1. Chapter 1: A mission given

**Why, hhhheeeelllllooooo everyone! I am your graceful host the 3rd Dragneel, and I'm here to present to you my latest story, a Fairy Tail x Bakugan crossover. I know this seems random and truth be told, it is, but recently I've been rewatching the whole series and it just stuck to my head. I know, I know I have other stories, but I couldn't just hold this in, you know?**

 **Anyways, this story will take place after Acnologia's attack on Tenrou Island, where Natsu will be teleported to New Vestroia. As for what series he'll be in, it'll be the second season as I didn't want the first one. Note I made the resistance brawlers older, so Mira will be 18, Ace will be 17 and Baron will be 15, and before you ask, DAN WILL NOT BE BROUGHT IN. This is just my own take on the series, and Natsu will use a Bakugan, Leonidas from the Battle Brawler game(if you guys remember it.)**

 **And with that, let's begin our story….**

' _On Tenrou Island'_

"RRROOOAARRRRR!" This was the terrifying sound the Fairy Tail members heard as they looked to the sky. The black dragon of the apocalypse Acnologia was there, wreaking havoc on the sacred grounds. As if they didn't have problems of their own, what with the unexpected interference from Grimoire Heart and Zeref(which no one knew was on the island before them).

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" One brave soul yelled as he punched the side of the great beast with a flame-coated fist. He wore a red and white shirt, white baggy pants, open toe sandals, a white scaly scarf, but his most noticeable feature was his pink(he calls it salmon) hair. This was Natsu Dragneel, son of the fire dragon king Igneel, and he attempted to defeat the beast, but his attack was nothing to it. "Alright, try this! Fire Dragon Roar!" Opening is mouth, he released a stream of fire at the dragon's head….only for it to remain perfectly fine. "WHAT?!" Annoyed by the boy, Acnologia tried shaking off the dragon slayer, though he stuck to him like a fly in a flytrap.

"Everyone, attack it now!" Erza yelled, much to Natsu's shock.

"Waitwaitwait! I'm still on this thing!"

"Blunderbuss!"

"Soul Extraction!"

"Balyon Formation!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Natsu let out a scream of fear as all his friends attacked the dragon anyways. Luckily, his exceed Happy flew him up just in the nick of time.

"Sky Dragon…."

"Iron Dragon….."

"Fire Dragon…."

"ROAR!" Natsu, along with Wendy and Gajeel, let out their signature breath attacks, in hope of at least injuring the dragon. A sizeable explosion took place on the black dragon, creating a large smokescreen.

"Did we get him?" Lisanna asked as it seemed like the great beast was defeated. Oh how wrong they were. When the smoke cleared, Acnologia stood, without so much as a scratch.

"No way, that thing didn't even feel that?!" Elfman yelled as Evergreen clinged on his arm. The dragon gave a roar that sent chills down everyone's spine before flying up in the air.

"Wait, is it leaving?" Mira asked with a slight hint of hope. That hope was shattered as he flew right above the island and began gathering energy into its mouth.

"It's a breath attack! He's gonna blow the whole damn island!" Gajeel said with obvious fear in his voice.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked with tears in her eyes as she hugged Carla.

"We can try creating a scripture barrier." Levy suggested.

"Yes, but we would need a lot of magic power to create something strong enough to block its attack." Freed said grimly.

"Everyone! Hold hands so we can transfer magic to Freed and Levy!" Makarov commanded. He would be damned if he would like his children perish when they still had a lot to live for. And so, everyone member held each other's hand, with Natsu taking Lucy on his right and Erza on his left. Even in a situation like this, he needed to cheer them up.

"Come on guys! We're Fairy Tail! We won't let that big lizard beat us right?!" He said with encouragement in his voice. Though frightened, the members couldn't help but smile.

"You certainly know how to lift people's spirits Natsu." Erza said with a small but grateful smile on her face.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lucy added while giving his hand a slight squeeze. "I'm glad I met you and when we get back, there's something I need to tell you." Erza gave her a slight glare before giving Natsu a 'gentle' squeeze, making him 'eepp' a bit.

"I have something to tell you as well."

"O-okay." _Man, what did I do?_ He thought in fear.

"No matter what, you are the best brats I could ever have!" The guild master said with tears streaming down his face.

"LET'S GO HOME!" Was the last thing Acnologia heard before unleashing a powerful breath attack.

"The bond all of you is amazing." a girl with long blonde hair and emerald colored eyes said while clapping her hands together. "Which is why you will all live. Fairy Sphere."

*BOOM*

A large explosion took place where the island was, creating a large flash. After several minutes, Acnologia let out a roar of victory as Tenrou Island was now a smoking crater. That day would change Fairy Tail forever.

However, that's not where Natsu's story stops….

' _Unknown plane of existence'_

"Hmmmmm," Natsu let out a tired moan as he started regain his conscious. "Geez ice princess, do ya have to make a huge mist inside the guild? Erza's gonna kill you…." With that, he went back to sleep, only to realize what he said and jolted right back up. "Wait, mist?!" Natsu looked around and saw he was in some kind of mist, which seemed to spread miles away. "Where am I? Huh?" Looking at his arm, Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he was now wearing his trademark black and gold vest, white baggy pants, black open toe sandals and all the bandages on his body was gone. "What the hell is going on here?"

" **I see you've finally awoken Natsu Dragneel."** A voice called from the mist.

"Hello? Who's out there?" Natsu questioned as he lit his hand on fire to get a better view of who was speaking to him. Six figures appeared a few feet from him. "Who are you guys?"

" **We shall tell you our names if you feel you are feeling well."** Said the front figure. As far as Natsu could tell, he wore a red and orange armor with two blades on his back and a red sort of medallion in the middle of his chest.

"Um, yeah I feel great. Did you guys heal me?"

" **I was the one who healed you Mr. Dragneel."** A feminine voice said from the right side of the first speaker. She wore a light purple armor with long white ribbons on her sides, a dark blue tiara and long pointy ears that were stretched on both sides of her head. **"The one who brought is him, Apollonir and my name is Lars Lion."**

"Oh, um, thanks for healing me." He said while bowing. Hey the guy may be very destructive and hot tempered, but he knew to respect people when they did something for him.

" **It is no trouble Natsu Dragneel. Allow me to introduce my companions."** Lars gestured to another armor wearing figure, who wore a white robe underneath his brown and yellow shoulder pads and mask. **"This is Clayf."**

" **Hello Natsu Dragneel."** The newly dubbed Clayf said.

" **This is Frosch."** Lars then gestured to the shortest member of the six, who wore blue tribal clothing, an octopus like hat, a long white beard(which reminded him of Hades) and a white staff in his right hand.

" **Hiya kid, nice to meet you."** Frosch said in a slightly energetic tone, even for an old man.

" **Next is my other female ally, Oberus."** Oberus had a petite feminine build with a green robe along with her green armor on the upper part of her body, a queen like crown on her head and short light green hair.

" **Hello young one."** She said in a calm tone.

" **And the last of my allies is Exedra."** The last figure was almost as tall as Apollonir with dark purple armor over a light purple robe, large shoulder guards and two red horns on each side of his helmet.

" **..."**

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, but where am I? Last thing I remember was being on Tenrou island for the s-" Natsu's eyes widened as he recalled his family fighting Acnologia and how it used a breath attack on them. "MY FRIENDS, WHERE ARE THEY?! LUCY, ERZA, GRAY, HAPPY….."

" **Calm yourself Natsu Dragneel, they are save."** Apollonir said while raising a hand.

"Then where are they?" He growled, much to the urk of some of the warriors.

" **If you want to see they, then look here."** Frosch summoned a pool of water and gestured Natsu to look at it. What he saw made his eyes water a bit: it was his friends, all sound asleep in different areas of Tenrou, which looked perfectly fine, except for the large yellow sphere which had the Fairy Tail symbol on it. **"You see? All your friends are fine, they're just under hypersleep, which won't be lifted for another seven years."**

"Wait, how do I know this isn't fake?" Even though he just met these people, he felt they weren't necessarily lying to him, but you never know.

" **You think we're lying human? You have guts for making such an assumption of the Legendary Warriors."** Exedra warned while crossing his arms.

"Legendary Warriors? I've never heard of you guys."

" **Well that's to be expected as your world has never heard of our kind."** Okay, now Natsu was confused, what did they mean by that? **"You see, you are not in Earthland, rather, you're in the domain of the Legendary Warriors of New Vestroia."**

"Ves…..tro...ia?"

" **Yes, it's another dimension where creatures called Bakugan live in. All six of us are Bakugan as well and our mission is to watch over the Infinity Core."** Frosch added.

"Infinity Core? What's that?" Apollonir snapped his finger as a bright sphere appeared in front of Natsu. At first he covered his eyes due to the brightness, but as it died down, he marveled at the colorful sphere in front of him.

" **The Infinity Core is the balance of power given to every Bakugan. Without it, our worlds would be unstable….like before."** Lars said in a saddened tone, which Natsu picked up.

" **Allow us to explain….."** Once again, the Pyrus warrior snapped his fingers to bring an image in front of the dragon slayer of six different worlds. **"Vestroia was once separated into six different worlds for each element: Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra and Darkus, or more commonly, fire, water, light, wind, earth, and darkness. Here, each Bakugan lives in their own elemental environment and it had been that way for eons, until Naga appeared."** Natsu noticed how grim everyone looked, even though they were wearing masks.

"So….was Naga a bad guy?" He asked dumbly.

" **Yes, you see he was a very special kind of Bakugan, as he, along with his sister Wavern, were the only known Bakugan to not have their own element. Angry with how things are, Naga set out to disrupt the balance of Vestroia by entering the different worlds, gathering recruits to fight for him, all to obtain the power of the Infinity Core."** Clayf said.

"But you beat him right?"

" **No, he succeeded."** Exedra said in anger, much to Natsu's shock. **"However, if it wasn't for the Battle Brawlers and Dragonoid, then Naga would have taken the Core and reshaped all of Vestroia in his own image."** The Darkus warrior waved his arm in the fog, creating an image of New Vestroia, which had rivers, forests, even tall rock pillars in several areas. Natsu could only look in awe at how beautiful it looked.

"But everything looks fine to me, so why am I here?"

" **Natsu Dragneel, we summoned you here to ask for your assistance."** Oberus said.

"Wait, you need me help? For what?"

" **I did not finish. Please stay quiet."** The Ventus warrior said with slight irritation in her voice, which made him nervous enough to calm down. **"You see, after months of peace, we should have expected something to occur, but we never expected this."** The image Exedra showed changed to massive flying machines sending some kind of wave, which transformed the Bakugan into small balls, to which a large vacuum machine sucked them up.

"Woah, what the hell are those things?" Natsu asked, even though he felt a bit sick just looking at them, it drew his curiosity.

" **They're known as the Vestals, an alien race that has invaded New Vestroia."** Apollonir said with anger in his voice. **"And what's worse, we cannot fight back as they had created 3 devices called Dimension Controllers, which keep the Bakugan in sphere form and they have the gall to use our brethren as a means of entertainment."** The scene changed to an advanced city(at least to Natsu) and the group witnessed two Bakugan in their released forms, battling each to the death and screaming in pain. Every warrior present, even the normally calm Oberus, had a look of disgust behind their masks.

"How could they…" Natsu muttered while clenching his fists. He had seen bad things in his life, but never something this violent. He saw how one of the battlers used some kind of collar to shock their Bakugan into battling more, all while it screamed. What made things worse was the fact that people were cheering. "How could they let those Bakugan fight like that, and enjoy their pain?!" he then turned to the warriors with a serious expression. "What can I do to help them?"

" **Really, you want to help free our brothers and sisters?"** The Darkus warrior said, even though he was grateful on the inside. The other warriors were impressed with how quickly Natsu agreed to help them.

"Nothing living should be put out to fight and cry just for people to be entertained. But I do have a question: will I ever get back home?"

" **Of course Natsu, we would never leave you here if you didn't do anything wrong."** Frosch said, getting him to grin.

"Cool! But where would I go to stop these guys?"

" **That is for you to decide Natsu Dragneel."** The leader of the six said as he opened a portal behind Natsu, much to his shock. **"You can do what must be done if it means our fellow Bakugan."** Natsu looked at the portal before looking back at them with his signature grin.

"I promise I won't let you down. I'm fired up!" With that, he jumped into the portal. His words brought an unseeable smile of the warrior's faces, even Exedra smirked a bit.

" **Are you sure it was wise for him to be let into New Vestroia by himself?"** Clayf asked Apollonir.

" **Believe me old friend, I haven't sent him alone."** Reaching into his pocket, the Pyrus warrior pulled out a red Bakugan with several markings around its body. **"Which is why I'm sending this guide along with him. Go."** He threw the Bakugan into the same portal, hoping that things would turn out well. Oh how high their expectations were, and how easily they'll fall.

 **So I know the intro was kinda lame, but like my other stories, this is but part one of the introduction. And before I get the BS on how Dan, Marucho and Shun aren't here, this is AU, meaning they really won't be in the story. The only Battle Brawlers we'll see are the resistance brawlers, so Mira, Ace and Baron. As for who will take the Aquos and Ventus Bakugan on the team, let's just say if you've seen Soul Eater and High school DxD, then you'll see a female from each in this. That's right, I'm adding alternate versions of two characters on those shows in this fanfiction! Hahahahahahahaha…..hahahaha….ha…. So yeah, they won't be revealed until later on.**

 **Now here comes the part some of you might spam me for….this is a Natsu x SHORT harem story. Like I always say, this guys deserves one, so he'll be getting it. And before you give me your christmas list for this, he will only get 4 GIRLS FROM HIS WORLD, AND TWO OF THEM ARE ERZA AND LUCY SO DON'T ASK FOR THEM PLEASE. I didn't mean to yell, but some people just give me a humongous list for a harem, which is too much for my brain to handle.**

 **As for how the story will go, it'll pretty much follow canon for this series, though there will either be filler chapters or scene alterations as Natsu is replacing Dan. I'm sorry to Dan fans. So, now that that's out of the way, I hope to at least reach 10 followers before the next chapter is up, so look alive.**

 **Next time: Welcome to Vestroia partner!**

 **P.s. This chapter is short because I'm visiting Mexico today, so I wanted to put it up before getting on the planeXD**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to New Vestroia!

**HEY GUYS! I'm back from my grandmother's funeral in Mexico(may her soul rest in peace) and as I was there, I was thinking of this chapter and when I saw how quickly I got over 10 followers in less than a week is awesome. I was happy this story got love, unlike the yugioh fanfic I'm doing. Now let me tell you guys the reason I actually made this fanfic: I was just scrolling down Youtube and found a video on the Bakugan video game, so I was like 'Guess I'll watch this.' So I did and I remembered how well the show was, so I rewatched a few episodes of the 1st season and BOOM! Now we have this story, nice huh?**

 **So I was wondering if I should create some original Bakugan for the future, but I wanna know do you guys wanted Ingrid and Elfan with the two FEMALE characters in later chapters? I personally don't have a problem with it, but I just wanna know what you guys think.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Yes it is.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Thanks! To be honest, I didn't expect so much quick followers or favs.**

 **Mexican ninja1996: Well if it was Mirajane, then it would've shown the first and first initial of her last name. I could add her, along with Ultear if you want, and Mexico was okay, what with the bumpy roads and graffiti.**

 **GodX: I…...did not know there were YAOI pairings in the few Bakugan stories in fanfiction, thanks? I haven't thought of adding the originals brawlers, as for Sona, I can add her in the team, just gotta look up her personality since I don't wanna go too OOC.**

 **Acnolgia01: I see, well I'll try not to disappoint ya;)**

 **Kival737101: It will be, why wouldn't Natsu get a dragon bakugan? I agree about Mira, don't tell people, but when I watched New Vestroia, so I thought someone like her should be with Natsu.**

 **Guest: I thought of the new chapter in Mexico.**

 **So to recap, Natsu was taken from Earthland the the realm of the Legendary Warriors of New Vestroia, who had shown him their world which was being invaded by the Vestals. Angry at how they take pleasure in the Bakugan's misery, Natsu agrees to help and is now on his way to New Vestroia, where a new adventure will begin for him.**

' _In an unknown location'_

"So the Vexos have Tigrerra as well?" Said a female from within a mobile fortress. She has short orange hair, a small silver jacket that made her impressive C-cups stick out, white gloves, blue earrings, sapphire eyes, and a rogue jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings.

" _Yeah, I'm sorry Mira."_ A male voice said from a screen communicator as the newly dubbed 'Mira' sighed.

"Well at least Nemus is save. Come back to base Baron, you earned it."

" _Thanks Mira. See you soon."_ With that, the communication was cut. The orange-haired female let out a tired sigh while running a hand through her hair. This wasn't good at all: one of the saver Bakugan lost? Now their chances of beating the Vexos are slimmer.

"Hey Mira, come check this out." A new voice called from her left. It was a male who looked to be 17 with pale green-blue hair and cool grey eyes. He wears a purple long sleeved shirt with black and grey trimmings, greyish-white pants and black boots.

"What is it Ace?" She walked up to him and looked at the screen from the terminal he was working on.

"I detected a strange Bakugan signature in this location, not to mention what looks like a human there." He pointed to an angry Natsu, who was cursing at god knows who. "That kid'll be dead by himself."

 _Why would a human come here? Wait, maybe he could help us._ "I'm gonna go check on this guy. Be back in a bit."

"Don't bother Mira. He doesn't look like the type to listen to reason." He didn't like how this guy looked, that and he was concerned with Mira's safety.

"Relax, I'm just gonna see why he's here." With that, she walked downstairs to prepare her ride.

' _With Natsu, JUST a minute before Ace located him'_

Now, one would think that the Legendary warriors, having a major role in their world, would transport our favorite dragon slayer to the ground safely, but….

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yeah…..they may or may not have miscalculated his location….or how high he would be. "WHAT THE HELL?! IS THIS MY GIFT FOR HELPING!" he yelled as he continued to drop about 100 feet in the air at an impressive speed that even the Flash might be jealous. As he cursed the warriors, Natsu failed to realize how dire his situation was until he had maybe 10 seconds left. "SHIT!" Thinking fast, Natsu concentrated his magic in both hands as they sparked, created a kind of delay just before he hit the ground, making the landing softer. Taking a sigh of relief, Natsu looked around and was horrified to see the desolate wasteland surrounding him. "What is this place? This looks nothing like Vestroia…."

*Tap* *Tap*

A small tap sound caught his attention, revealing it to be a red Bakugan and what looked like a deck box on one of the rocks in the area. "Hello, what's this?" Walking up to the rock, Natsu picked up the Bakugan and Deck box in each hand before examining them. "Where did you come from little guy?" To his surprise, the Bakugan opened, revealing a kind of dragon like appearance.

" **Hello partner."** It said with a rough tone.

"Woah! You can talk?" Well you really can't blame the guy for being shocked as he'd never seen a Bakugan before, much less one that can talk.

" **Of course, all Bakugan have the capability to speak."**

"Sorry, it's just I've never actually seen or touched one of you guys before." He admitted while scratching the back of his head. "Sio, do you have a name?"

" **My name is Leonidas and I was sent by the Legendary Warriors to be your Bakugan partner."**

"Leo….nidas…..nah, I'll just call you Leo, kay?" Natsu said with a toothy grin, much to the Bakugan's shock.

" **I…...suppose that's acceptable."** Leonidas said as he never had a nickname given to him, yet it felt nice.

"Well it's awesome to meet you Leo! My name's Natsu Dragneel. Say, do you know where we are?"

" **We are currently in what was once known as Paradise in New Vestroia, before the Vestals showed up."** Natsu picked up the angry tone from his new partner.

"Don't worry Leo, I'm not gonna stop until these Vedals bastards are outta here!" Even though he got the name wrong, Leonidas felt grateful at his new partner's conviction. "YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARDS!"

"Oh we hear you." A new voice called from behind the duo. Turning his head, Natsu found a short boy with light pink hair, a longer vest similar to his own, matching boots, half black and half white pants and a green cape. Next to the boy was muscular man with upperward red hair, black gloves with a yellow circle in the edge of said glove, black shirt with matching pants under a white and yellow fur coat and matching boots. "The question is: what are you going to do about it?" The boy said with a cocky tone.

"Go back home and play with your toys kid." The bigger man said with his arms crossed.

"Are you guys Vodols?" Natsu said with a serious tone, even though he got the name wrong.

"If you mean Vestals, then you're right kid. Maybe you should go back to school since you can speak right." The kid said with an arrogant smirk, making Natsu growl.

"You bastards are the reason this place is empty, and for that….." He clenched his fists and gave them a heated glare. "I'm gonna kick your asses!" The muscular male looked indifferent. The same couldn't be said for his partner…..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Believing it to be a joke, the kid in green fell on his back while clutching his gut. "Man! I thought your hair color was dumb enough, but I guess I was wrong!" This got a tick mark on Natsu's head.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair you freaking midget!"

"If you brawl as much as you talk, then why not take us on." The taller male suddenly said as his partner stopped laughing.

"Yeah, let's see how good you are in a Bakugan brawl." Natsu raised a brow as he saw the two place a strange gauntlet on their left arms, one green and the other yellow. "Well, what are you waiting for pinky? Get your Gauntlet out so we can brawl!"

"What the hell is a Gauntlet? Ah to hell with that! Why not come out and let's settle this fist-to-fist!" To emphasize his point, Natsu lite both fists on fire and gave them a feral grin, much to their and Leonidas' surprise.

"Woah, that's a neat magic trick kid. Too bad it won't help you here." Natsu growled and just as he was about to jump and beat the crap outta these guys, a sudden rev caught everyone's attention. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Natsu was able to jump out of the way of a yellow motorcycle. "Oh great, not her again."

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" Natsu yelled in irritation as the driver took off their helmet, revealing a beautiful woman with orange hair.

"I don't know where you come from, or what you're doing here, but but you'll need a Gauntlet if you wanna brawl in New Vestroia." She said, ignoring his early banter.

"Look lady, I just wanna stop these guys, with or without a Gauntlet. Speaking of these guys, are you one of them?" Natsu asked in a serious tone.

"No, I'm not. I'm with the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. My name is Mira." She said with a small smile.

 _Mira huh?_ His expression softened at the mention of one of his friends. Suddenly, Mira threw a red Gauntlet at him, which he quickly took.

"Hehe, let's see if you can keep up against the Vexos."

"Vexos? You mean these guys?" He asked while pointing at his opponents.

"Yes,they're the Vestals' top brawlers. The one with no brains is Volt and the brat who thinks he's all that is named Lync."

"Hey, watch your mouth." Lync said while standing up.

"Like he said." Volt added.

"Thanks for the heads up, but these asswipes are mine." Mira then walked up to him with a taunting smirk and he had to admit, she was pretty.

"So human, tell me: are you a chicken or a brawler?"

"I'm no chicken! I'll take these punks on with my bare hands!" Natsu once again lite his fists on fire, much to Mira's shock.

 _H-he set his hands on fire, yet he makes it look like it's nothing. Who is this human?_

"Um, hello! Are we gonna talk or are we gonna brawl?" The green clothed kid said as he and Volt slid down the mountain they were on.

" **Partner."** Leonidas said as he jumped onto Natsu's shoulder. **"Let us accept their brawl, I wanna make these Vexos pay for enslaving my kind."** If he was being honest, Natsu just wanted to kick these guys' ass with his dragon slayer magic, but he could hear how angry and determined his Bakugan was. It reminded him of himself whenever he had to face a tough opponent, like Jellal or Hades. He then scooped Leonidas into his right hand and gave him a toothy grin.

"Alright buddy, we'll do it your way." With that, he placed the Gauntlet on his left arm. "Okay….how do you work this thing?" Hearing his voice snapped Mira out of her shock.

"Just watch and learn." She said as she, Volt and Lync put a card into their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" All three said at the same time as their Gauntlets glew a color corresponding to their element.

"Hmmm, okay so I press this?" Copying what he saw, Natsu pressed one of the buttons, prompting the device to eject the card slot. "Okay, then I put a card in here….." Taking a card that looked similar to what they placed in, though the obvious difference was his was red, the pink haired placed it in the slot before it closed.

"GAUNTLET ACTIVATED." The A.I. said, much to his glee.

"Alright, I'm awesome!"

 _This idiot has no idea what he's doing._ Mira thought as she saw how Natsu was checking out his new toy. _I can't believe I sunk this low._

"I'm up first kiddies! Gate card, set!" Lync then took a card with the Ventus symbol on it to the ground, which allowed the area to turn green for a brief second.

"Umm, what the hell did he throw?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"He threw in a gate card." Mira started explaining. "Gate cards are key to the start of a Bakugan brawl and each player takes turns using one." She then gave him a questionable expression. "How do you not know that?"

"Well it is the first I'm playing this so….."

"Wait, this is your first time?!" She couldn't help but scream, making Lync fall on his back laughing while Natsu covered his ears.

"No freaking way! You mean that you gave that idiot a Gauntlet, DESPITE him not knowing how to brawl?! Oh man! The resistance must be desperate!"

"Hmmm, this won't take 2 seconds." Volt said in a disappointed tone.

"Hey shut up! I can learn how to play faster than you bastards!" Mira facepalmed at the situation she got herself into.

"Alright kid, then let me show you how the big boys play! Bakugan, Brawl!"Reaching into his pocket, Lync threw in a green Bakugan before it opened up. "Bakugan, Stand!" A green light erupted from the Bakugan, causing Natsu to cover up. When it died out, a large green beetle-like creature appeared in front of Lync. "Ventus Flybeetle!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Volt called out as he threw a white Bakugan to the field. "Bakugan, Stand!" Once it opened, a yellow light erupted, revealing a white furred monkey with a yellow staff appeared. "Haos Fearious!"

 **Ventus Flybeetle: PL 350 Gs**

 **Haos Fearious: PL 350 Gs**

"What the hell, we're facing a giant bug and a monkey? Talk about lame." Natsu said blankly.

"Oh yeah? Well come on and throw in your Bakugan kid!" Volt shouted.

 _Alright, since the kid doesn't know how to brawl, I should probably go f-_

"Alright, here I go!" The dragon slayer called out as he passed Mira. He then looked at his partner. "Ready?"

" **I'm always ready partner."** Leonidas said before closing into his ball form.

"Wait, you said you've never brawled before!"

"So? I'll just make it up as I go along." Flicking the Bakugan in the air with his thumb, Natsu pulled his arm back before throwing him in. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Not that it wasn't a good throw, it's just….Natsu kinda threw it at Fearious, who yelled in pain as Leonidas struck his forehead before landing on the ground. "Bakugan, Stand!" Once Leonidas opened up, a pillar of fire erupted from him. Unfortunately, Fearious was too close to it and he was defeated, which forced him to transform to sphere form and land in front of Volt.

"What the hell?!" he asked in confusion.

"Flybeetle, get outta there!" Lync yelled as his Bakugan tried flying away, only for a small portion of the flames to hit its back.

"Woah, cool." Natsu muttered as he and Mira were shocked at what happened. "so ….what now?"

"Use an ability card from that deck you have." She suggested.

"Like this?" he asked while showing her a card with a blue circle and white doors. After she gave him a nod, he read the description and grinned. "Alright, let's try this! Ability card activate!"

" **Inferno Crash!"** Leonidas shouted from within the pillar as he charged at Flybeetle while his body was still on fire. The Ventus Bakugan was powerless to survive as the beast struck it on the back, forcing it to crash on the ground and create a quick shockwave. The Vexos and Mira covered up from the dusk while Natsu looked in awe at his Bakugan's true form. Leonidas was a large red dragon with three yellow horns, two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle. He has three toes on each foot, three fingers on each hand, a long tail with the end being in the form of an arrow, and three stripes on his shins.

"Woah, Leonidas. You look so…...so…..BADASS!" Natsu shouted with stars in his eyes as his dragon let out a massive roar.

" **Yes, I truly feel powerful."** Leonidas said before he turned back into sphere mode and flew towards his partner, who catch him.

Mira looked at her Gauntlet and gasped when she saw Lync and Volt's life gauge.

"Lync's life gauge dropped by half in just one blow!" She said in shock while Volt's was about 20% empty. Mira then looked at Natsu, who was looking at Leonidas with a smile. _"He's one of the strongest brawlers I've ever seen, and yet he wasn't lying when he said he didn't know how to brawl. Who is this guy?_

"Hey, what's a life gauge anyways?" He suddenly asked as his Gauntlet told him something about it.

"Whatever power level you lose in battle, your life gauge goes down as well and when it hits zero, it's over. Natsu just gave a nod, at least it was simple, though he wished he could keep beating these guys.

"What are you looking at?" Lync asked Volt, who gave him an annoyed expression.

"A partner who doesn't know when to stop showing off. Come on, we gotta beat these loser!" Volt said with a glare.

"I'm up next, gate card set!" Mira called out as she threw in a Subterra card on the ground. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Wilda!" Throwing her Bakugan on the field, it opened up, revealing a massive creature made of rock and hardened clay appeared as it gave a deafening battle cry.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Volt called out as he threw in his next Bakugan. "Bakugan stand! Haos Freezer!" As the golden light died out, an octopus like creature with a mechanical head appeared.

"I got your number Mira. Bakugan, Brawl!" Lync said with a cocky smirk as he threw his new Bakugan as well. "Bakugan, stand! Ventus Abmos!" A green bird with three sharp feathers under each wing appeared.

"Gate card, open! Subterra Reactor!" The ground suddenly began to shake as several stone pillars came out of the ground.

 **Wilda: PV 450-850**

"Woah, what did you do?" Natsu asked in curiousity.

"I used my gate card, which gives a Bakugan of the same element a power boost." She quickly answered, not taking her eyes off the battle.

"Oh,think you're clever huh?" Lync said as he raised his Gauntlet, revealing a red ability card. "Typhoon Chase!" The Ventus Bakugan was covered in a green aura as it flapped its wings, destroying all the pillars from the gate card.

"Jeez, I knew this guys was a blowhard!" Natsu blurted out while crossing his arms.

"Double ability activate!" Mira said while holding up two cards and placing them in her Gauntlet, much to Natsu's shock. "Power Winder plus Gun Lock!" Wilda was covered in a brown aura as he sent his own waves of energy at Abmos, who weakingly screeched.

 **Abmos: PV 450-250**

 **Wilda: 850-1050**

"Woah, now that's power!" Natsu cheered with a grin, though Mira gave a tired sigh.

"I'll handle it from here kid. You still have a few things to learn about brawling." She said, making his grin disappear.

"Woah, wait a minute! Didn't you see how I beat them last round! I can do this Mira." She turned around and gave him a hardened look.

"That was pure luck. If your Bakugan was weaker, than you would have lost. Just sit back and watch." Natsu gave her a glare before he huffed and sat down with his arms crossed.

"Fine! Go ahead, there's SO much I can learn from you teacher!"

" **Calm down partner, we should watch in case we see something interesting."** Leonidas said.

"Man, he's such a little kid. That's his problem, i was just helping." Mira then looked at Wilda with a small smirk. "Alright, take them down Wilda!" The Subterra Bakugan charged through pillar after pillar with his right shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Volt called out as he raised his Gauntlet. "Ability activate! Freeze Jail!" Freezer raised one of its tentacles before tapping into the air as if it was water. The waves from said touch surrounded Wilda, who literally froze in time.

"Oh no!"

"You shouldn't take things like abilities for granted if you can't use them." Lync said with a smirk. "Go Abmos!"

"Freezer!" Both Bakugan began charging towards Wilda, who still couldn't move.

"Wilda!" _This is bad, if they attack, then I'll lose not only the match, but Wilda too….._

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Natsu called from the air as he threw Leonidas in between the Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand!" Thanks to the pillar of fire the Pyrus Bakugan brought with him, the Haos and Ventus Bakugan were pushed away. "I got your back, kay?" Natsu said with a toothy grin, getting Mira to look away with a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Alright, let's try that thing you did! Double ability activate! Fire Wing Attack plus Inferno Crush Claw!" Leonidas flew towards his opponents before slamming them together with his flame-enhanced claws.

" **BEGONE!"** He yelled before expanding his wings and crushing the two Bakugan.

"Life gauge, depleted." The A.I said as Natsu and Mira were declared the victors. Natsu caught not only his own Bakugan, but also Freezer and Abmos, who mysteriously flew towards him.

"I can't believe we lost to some idiot and that little girl." Volt grunted in an annoyed tone.

"That Bakugan, it's not like the others." Lync said with narrowed eyes. "Let's report this to prince Hydros." With that, the duo left.

"Yeah that's right! Run away like the chickens you are!" Natsu yelled with a confident grin.

" **Well said partner. We showed those Vexos scum who the superior ones are."** His Bakugan agreed as Mira walked up to them.

"I have to admit, you did a lot better than any newbie I've ever seen. So, what's your name?" Mira asked with a hand on her hip.

"Names Natsu Dragneel! And this guy right here is my partner Leo!" He answered with a toothy grin with his hands behind his head.

 _Natsu Dragneel huh? This guy has no idea how strong he is, no less with his Bakugan. Not to mention that fire he used._ After thinking for a bit, Mira spoke. "Natsu, how did you get here? You're obviously not a Vestal, I assume you are from Earth?" To her surprise, he tilted his head.

"No, I'm from a place called Earthland, and I was brought here…..to help free the Bakugan." He finished with a serious tone, getting her to smile.

"Well how about this: since I'm the leader of the Brawler Resistance and we're short on hands, why don't you join us and together, we can free them all."

" **Aren't you a Vestal as well?"** Leo asked in suspicion.

"Yes, but I'll explain later. So…." She extended her hand. "Will you join us?" Natsu was in a tough situation. On one hand, Leo was right as she looked kinda like Lync and Volt, yet she looked like she was against them. On the other hand, he had no idea where to go to free the Bakugan, and she WAS offering him a place on her team. Just mentioning that word made him smile a bit as it reminded him of his own team back home. With a toothy grin, he took her hand.

"I'm in."

 **AAANNNDDDD THAT FINISHES THE INTRO TO THIS HOPEFULLY SUCCESSFUL CROSSOVER! I know it took a while to make(if you count 3 days a while), but since I didn't want to take my laptop in fear of it being stolen, I kept it at home. Trust me, the whole day i was in Mexico, I was thinking of this story, hence why a new chapter is up. I do wanna keep you guys informed that I have other stories, so updates for this story may vary, plus I have a project to do for Theater, so that's why this is up early.**

 **Anyways, this story will follow Canon, with a few significant changes such as the Aquos and Ventus brawlers on the team, though I do plan on adding another brawler with the same element as Natsu, who of course is Pyrus. So how will our boy handle New Vestroia, and how will this help him when he goes back home, which *spoiler* he does with his new friends. As for his clothes, I will have him where something similar to how Dan wore his, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM as I love feedback for the next chapter**

 **Next Time: Natsu vs. Ace!(Not fire fist)**

 **Let's see if Natsu has what it takes to be a**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu vs Ace!(not fire fist)

**HI GUYS! I'm back with another chapter of this growing story. I am so happy that there are still fans of Bakugan and that they took the time to read this story I made about a week ago. So to those who just recently joined, WELCOME!**

 **So I've been think of whether or not to make original bakugan, but my creativity can only go so far. Which is why I would like to give you loyal readers the chance to make your own bakugan! Trust me, if you happen to make a design, then I will personally give the creator credit. So, a few ground rules: A name, what attribute, male or female, and the abilities(if you can come up with one, otherwise I can wing it.) as well as their personality. The reason I'm doing this is because in the near future, I plan on adding another FEMALE to the resistance, who happens to be a Pyrus brawler, and I need something to work with. Of course you don't need to and if I don't get a design before she is introduced, then I can just wing. I just wanna hear what you guys might like.**

 **Now, here comes the intro that every Bakugan season has, just my own version. If you guys would like me to add the Bakugan theme song, or any anime opening song, then let me know in the review or PM.**

 **Kival737101: I know, plus having Drago would kinda be cliche cause let's be honest, he got old after a LONG while.**

 **GodX: He'll mature, and his magic will get stronger. I like that idea of Sona and Interspace. As for Alice, you'll have to wait and see;)**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Thank you.**

 **(Okay, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but when a dragon attack me and my friends, I was pulled into a another world!)** Shows Natsu holding hands with his guild, then waking up in the mist.

 **(What's crazier is that these guys calling themselves the Legendary Warriors of New Vestroia were responsible.)** The six warriors appear in Natsu's view.

 **(They told me that these aliens called the Vestals came and started invading their world.)** Frosch shows Natsu the Vestal's technology.

 **(I couldn't let these guys get away with it, so i agreed to help.)** Natsu gives them a toothy grin before entering the portal they created them.

" **Now, with my partner Leonidas, we're gonna join the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance with this chick Mira. Hopefully we can beat these bastards and send them packing.)** Natsu smiles at Leonidas before turning to Mira and taking her hand.

' _Within the Vexos carrier'_

Over a remote section of New Vestroia was the Vexos main mode of transportation. It shared a resemblance to Metaknight's own ship, The Haliberg, with a few slight differences(and by that, i mean it didn't have a fucking mask in the front.

"So you're tell me that you two last to a kid?" Said a woman from within the ship. She had short green-blue hair, matching eyes with silver earrings, a royal top with gold and purple gems, grey leggings and a long blue cape with absurd shoulder pads. This is Mylene Farrow, the top Aquos brawler of the Vexos and she was not happy.

"The kid got lucky, if it wasn't for that girl Mira, he would've lost." Lync said with his arms crossed.

"A boy? Do you enjoy bringing shame to the Vexos?" A male asked from the wall. He had long light wavy blue hair, green eyes, an orange jacket denoting his status as a Subterra brawler, brown boots and black fingerless gloves. This was Gus Grav, top Subterra brawler of all the Vestals.

"If that pink haired idiot's bakugan wasn't so powerful, then we could've beaten him." Volt said in disgust. Suddenly, the group heard loud laughter coming from the left. It was a male with white white hair, red eyes, very pale skin and sharp red nails. His attire consisted of a purple open vest, black pants, white boots and a purple cape with a yellow flame design. This was Shadow Prove, top Darkus brawler of the Vexos.

"You've gotta be kidding, a guy,WITH PINK HAIR BEAT YOU?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH MAN THAT'S RICH!" Shadow said while on his back, laughing. Volt was ready to crush that freak into paste when the doors opened.

"Come on Shadow, you can at least give them the benefit of the doubt." Said the newcomer, getting everyone's attention. The speaker was a man with long blonde hair that was spiked up, a red mask covering his face, though his hair covered it's left side, only revealing his blue eye on the right. His attire consisted of a red leather coat decorated with black feathers, tan pants and Gakuran-like outfit fastened by gold Ouroboros motifs. He also has ankle-high boots and white gloves. This is Spectra, the leader of the Vexos and its best Pyrus brawler. He gave the two his oh so sly smirk as he showed a mechanical bee in his grasp. "The boy has some skills, for a newbie." The machine brought up an image of Natsu and Mira's tag battle and how he beat two Vexos. This only made Shadow laugh even more, Lync and Volt to glare at him(to which his smirk grew) and Mylene and Gus to look uninterested. "Who knows? Perhaps he'll be the strongest brawler out there…."

' _With Natsu and Mira'_

"No."

"Quit being a baby and get on."

"No."

" **Partner, we don't have time to argue."**

"I DON'T CARE, I'M NOT GETTING ON THAT DEATH MACHINE!" If you're wondering what's going on, it's….kinda of obvious. You see, Mira wanted to bring Natsu back to base, but since the distance wasn't within walking distance, they….have to take her cycle, and it's a vehicle. See where I'm getting at? Mira let out a tired sigh.

"Look Natsu, base isn't close enough to walk and we need to take my bike to get there." Mira tried to reason, but he was as stubborn as a mule.

"I'd rather walk!" He yelled with his arms crossed.

" **Partner, we can't afford to waste anymore time."** Leonidas said. **"The longer we stall, the more difficult it will be to free the Bakugan."** Natsu was about to retort, but his Bakugan's words rang in his head. The Legendary Warriors gave him a mission and he was gonna let his weakness keep him from completing it? That would bring shame to the Fairy Tail name, not to mention he'd break a promise, which he hated. After a minute of thinking, he sighed.

"F-fine, let's get on that death machine." He said with a groan. Mira gave him a raised brow, but she just shrugged it off as she got on her vehicle, with a reluctant Natsu sitting behind her. She revved the engine and before he knew it, they were driving. However, something was wrong…..he wasn't feeling his stomach turn into putty, no headache was occurring, nothing. "N-no way….."

" **Partner, what is it?"**

"It's gone…" He whispered with his hair shadowing his expression.

"What, are you missing something?" Mira questioned while looking back. Suddenly, Natsu lifted his head, revealing tears running down his face.

"MY MOTION SICKNESS IS GONE!" Almost anything living around would've heard Natsu's sudden outburst. Leonidas and Mira were just as shocked at what he said and before they knew it, Natsu hugged her from behind. Unfortunately, he hugged her somewhere else…..somewhere higher…..he groped her.

*SLAP*

"GUAH!" Natsu exclaimed in shock as he was slapped on the right cheek, HARD, courtesy of Mira, who was blushing a storm.

"You pervert!" She yelled in anger. Sure there have been guys checking her out, but this was the first time someone actually touched her.

"OWWW, I'm sorry!" He shouted while touching his cheek. "Look, in my world I have motion sickness and even looking at a vehicle makes me sick. Somehow I don't feel that and I was just so happy. I'm sorry Mira." She looked back at him and saw how sincere he was. Even though what he did was random, his motion sickness must've been really bad. Her glare softened a bit before she looked at the road.

"Just don't do that again."

"Aye madam." The two entered a state of silence while Leonidas just looked confused as to what happened. "So….you're a Vestal right?"

"Yes I am, but I'm nothing like Lync and Volt." She responded in disgust.

"That why you started that resistance or whatever."

"Sorta, it's kinda of a long story so I'll tell you what you need to know." She took a breath before she explained her homeworld. From when cards appeared from the sky to the creation of the Bakugan game. "Since our world was overpopulated and our king discovered New Vestroia, he conquered the planet. Once the invasion was over, we built stadiums and hosted Bakugan battles in our cities. We were eager to play with our new pets."

" **So, we were nothing but animals that would do tricks for you."** Leonidas said with venom in his voice. **"Vestroia was a peaceful place until you Vestals came. Now we're forced into slavery, how could you be so cold?"** Natsu was surprised at his partner's attitude while Mira had a look of regret.

"W-we didn't know…"

"And that gives you guys a reason to make them slaves." Natsu said in a neutral tone, but his look was anything but neutral.

"The people were never told the Bakugan were actually intelligent, and I was no better. Until that day….."

' _Flashback'_

A smiling Mira was driving her motorcycle towards her father's research lab. She stopped at the security gate in front of the garage. She gave the guards a seductive look while lowering her glasses. "You guys wouldn't keep little ol me out, would you?"

"Ahh, you're professor Clay's daughter," One of the guards said with a salute. "Hang on, I'll let him know you're here…"

"Oh no, please don't tell him. I wanna surprise him, that okay?" She finished with a wink. The guards blushed, but let her in regardless. The orange-haired woman walked along the hallway when the whole room suddenly began to shake. "W-what's going on?!" She saw electricity being conducted from behind the observation deck. Curious, she ran towards the window and what she saw shocked her.

A three-headed purple beast with a spiked stomach and wings began screaming in pain. "Father, what are you doing?"

"Ms. Mira, I'm gonna have to escort you out." One of the workers said, but she pulled away and started running to the side, all while seeing the creature scream. Down below, a man with light orange hair and a scientist outfit ran towards two workers.

"Can't you keep him quiet?!" He asked as his workers typed on the keyboards. The creature continued to roar while moving side to side.

" **Do your worst you Vestal scum!"** One of it's heads said.

" **We will never give in!"** Another one said while looking at Mira with its red eyes.

"That Bakugan...it spoke." Mira said in shock.

' _Flashback end'_

"Later that day, I confronted my father about that, but he said it was for the good of our people, so I left." Mira finished while Natsu clenched his fists in anger. These Vestals are getting even worse than before. "I was alone, but someone need to tell the people the truth, so i got together with people who felt the same way I did and we started the Bakugan Brawler Resistance and we've been fighting ever since. However, the Vexos champions are strong: there's Volt Luster, the top Haos brawler, Gus Grav is a weasel, but a powerful Subterra brawler. Mylene Pharaoh is is the top Aquos brawler. You've met Lync Volan, who'll do anything to win. Shadow Prove is the top Darkus brawler, he's brutal and cruel. But the most deadly of all is Spectra Phantom, #1 Pyrus brawler."

"I see….." He tightened his grip around her waist, making her blush. "Just show them to me and I'll kick their asses!"

" **I agree partner."** Leonidas said as he's been waiting for some payback.

"Natsu, the Vexos outnumber us, not to mention all their support. We can't ju-"

"Trust me, I faced tougher people. These Vexos won't know what hit them." Mira looked at him, shocked at how determined he was.

 _Hmm, maybe he's not a complete fool._ She thought with a smile. She then noticed how they were entering a canyon. "We're almost there."

"Where?" Natsu asked in confusion. He looked forward and was amazed at what was there. "Woah." It was a massive fortress coated in white, with a bit of blue and red. He squinted his eyes as he saw someone standing in front of the base.

"Welcome back!" The person, who was male, shouted while waving his arm. He looked younger than Natsu and Mira with blue eyes, spiky purple hair, a red headband on his forehead, a yellow and white over shirt, white pants, and blue boots with matching gloves. Mira, instead of stopping, revved up faster until she was JUST a few inches from the kid, who yelped in surprise. Unfortunately, Natsu wasn't holding on tight enough….

"WOAH!" He was sent rolling a few feet, shocking the two. "Ugh…" Standing up, Natsu gave Mira an irritated glare. "What the hell Mira?!"

"Well you should've been holding on tighter." She teased, getting him to growl at her.

"Hey, you okay?" The kid asked while extending his arm, to which Natsu took.

"Yeah, thanks. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Baron, Haos brawler of the Resistance!" He said with a smile which reminded Natsu of Romeo.

"Well it's awesome to meet you Baron. I'm Natsu and I'm joining you guys!" The dragon slayer said with a toothy grin. Little did the trio know, Ace was watching them from the cliff. An irritated expression evident on his face. Baron looked at Mira, who gave him a nod.

"Baron, meet our newest member, Natsu Dragneel." Hearing this, Baron gave Natsu a big smile while Ace crunched the food(I have no idea what he was chewing on) in his mouth.

"Whoa, now we have more help to free the Bakugan. Put her there pal!" Baron stuck his hand out and Natsu took it….only to discover Baron had inhuman strength and began flailing him up and down like a ragdoll. In all honest, Natsu could mistaken his strength with Erza's.

"BAR….RON!" The purple haired male finally opened his eyes to see him lifting Natsu and forcing him to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry Natsu, I kinda forgot I was strong…"

"That's…..okay….Baronnnnnnnn…." Yeah, he was pretty dizzy. Mira couldn't help but chuckle while Baron rubbed his head in embarrassment.

" **Is it really uncommon for extremely strong humans to shake hands?"** Leonidas said as he hopped on his brawler's stomach.

"Huh, I've never seen this Bakugan before." Baron said while kneeled to his level.

" **Greetings, my name is Leonidas and I am Natsu's Bakugan."** Leo said in respect.

"I'm just as lost as you are Baron. And get this, Natsu's from another world." Baron looked at Natsu in shock.

"Is that true Natsu? That you're an alien?"

"Well aren't you guys aliens to?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Hehe I guess you're right." Mira smiled at the two as they began talking. It was nice to see them bonding so quickly.

"Hey Baron, where's Ace?"

"Right here!" Ace suddenly called out as he stood up.

"Yo, you guys know him?" Natsu asked. He didn't know why, but this guy kinda reminded him of Gray, which pissed him off.

"Yeah, he's our third and final teammate, Ace Grit, our Darkus brawler." Mira answered as Natsu raised his hand.

"Hey, name's-"

"I don't care about your name human, go back to where you came from!" He shouted while waving his arm to the side.

"Ace, knock it off! This isn't time for your macho act!" Mira said.

"Yeah, straighten up, we've got a new ally!" Ace scoffed at his teammates before glaring at Natsu.

"We don't need some pink-haired idiot's help, we'll free the Bakugan ourselves!"

"It's not pink you ass!" Natsu yelled with a tick mark on his head. "And anyways, I'm here to help you guys free the Bakugan and kick those Vexos' asses!"

"Haha! You really think you can help us? Then prove it…" Ace slowly raised his fist, getting Natsu to grin and Mira and Baron to look in concern. Suddenly, he flipped out a black, purple and yellow Bakugan between his fingers. "Beat Percival and I'll see you as an official member of the Resistance."

"Ace, we shouldn't waste time fighting!"

"Mira's right, we need to focus on freeing the Baku-" Baron stopped when Natsu placed a hand on his shoulder and laughed, getting confused looks from the others.

"You know, you remind me of that damn Ice Princess back home and let me tell you, he allows pissed me off."

"What's your point?" Ace said in annoyance.

"My point…." His fist lite on fire, greatly shocking the males of the group before he slammed it with his palm. "I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass!"

"Woah, he just used fire?!" The youngest of the Resistance said while clapping his hands to his face, making him look like a fish. Ace himself looked shocked, but he got over it and smirked.

 _This'll be good._

' _A few minutes later'_

The group walked a bit from the base and were now in the middle of the desolate wasteland. Natsu was on the left while Ace was on the right, with Mira and Baron in the middle.

"Why do they need to fight each other?" Baron asked in confusion.

"I guess they just need to get it out of their system." Mira theorized, getting an understanding nod from her friend.

"So…..howdidNatsuusethatfireandnotgetburned?!" Mira sweatdropped at how fanstuck Baron got, but she looked at Natsu, who was doing a few warm up stretches.

 _Just who are you Natsu?_

"I hope your ready to lose pinky." Ace taunted while putting on his Gauntlet.

"Yeah yeah, let's do this grass head." Natsu retorted while placing his own Gauntlet.

"Just remember that this is no game. In order to get the stolen Bakugan back, our points have to be at least 500 points higher than our opponents." Natsu's eyes widened at his words.

"Hang on, is that why these Bakugan came to me when I won?" He took out the two Bakugan he won from the Vexos out of his pocket to show them.

"So if I win, I get that Pyrus of yours." The purple clothed male said with a smirk.

"We'll see, just don't cry when I take your Percival." Natsu said, returning his smirk. Both combatants placed their ability cards in their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, power strike!" Ace quickly took out a card, which had the Darkus symbol.

"Gate Card, set!" He threw the card on the field, which turned it purple for a brief second. "Now, let's see how well you do Human. Ready?"

"I was born ready!" Both brawlers pulled back their arms. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Throwing with all the force they had, both Bakugan collided, creating a small shockwave before landing on the ground. "Bakugan, Stand!" A tornado of fire and darkness appeared as they began to clash in a test of strength. Just then, the purple tornado was overpowered by leonidas, who sent percival flying. Natsu was able to get a good look at Percival, who looked like a purple humanoid dragon with two dragon head wrist guards, armor plated steel on his chest, a purple cape and horns sticking from his head.

"Percival!"

" **Grrr, I'm fine Ace. The guy caught me off guard."** Percival said while glaring at Leonidas, who glared back.

 _I don't get it, Percival's power level is 450! So why….._ Looking at his Gauntlet, Ace's eyes widened in shock. "I-Impossible.."

 **Percival: PL 450 Gs**

 **Leonidas: PL 450 Gs**

"Woah, they're even." Baron said in an impressed tone, with Mira nodding in agreement.

"Hey, what happened to beating us?" Natsu taunted with a toothy grin. Ace gave a growl as his partner got up. "Oh well, take this! Ability card, Activate! Burning Crush Claw!" Leonidas roared as flames covered his claws and he rushed towards Percival.

 **Leonidas: PV 450-650 Gs**

" **You think we'll just stand around? Think again!"**

"Ability card, activate! Night Explorer!" Percival suddenly turned into bats, making Leonidas pass through him.

" **What the?!"**

 **Leonidas: PL 650-350 Gs**

"That's not all." Ace said with a smirk. "Ability, activate! Darkus Thunder!" Percival raised a single finger to the sky as dark clouds appeared in the sky. Suddenly, purple lightning shot from the cloud into Percival, who redirected it to Leonidas, who screamed in pain.

"Leo!" Natsu shouted in concern.

 **Percival: PL 450-750**

 **Leonidas: PL 350-150**

"This is bad." Mira said with a serious tone. "If Natsu doesn't do something soon, he'll lose Leonidas."

"Hang on! Ability, activate! Firedrive!" Leonidas' body suddenly turned into flames, causing some of the lightning to phase through.

 **Leonidas: PL 150-350**

 **Percival: PL 750-450**

Despite changing the points, Leonidas still fell from the sky before turning back to sphere form as Natsu's life gauge lowered by one bar. "Leo, you okay?"

" **I'm fine, but we lost the battle. Sorry partner."** The Pyrus Bakugan said with shame in his voice. To his surprise, Natsu just grinned.

"Hey, don't worry about it buddy! It's just the first round, we still have time to kick this guy's ass."

"Hmm," Ace scoffed as he caught his Bakugan. "If that's the kind of skills you bring to the table, then we don't have use for you!" Natsu glared at him before throwing his own gate card on the field.

"Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Are they really gonna try to outpower each other again?" Baron questioned as he saw both Bakugan heading to a collision course. Unlike last time, they scrapped each other before opening.

"Pyrus Leo, stand!"

"Darkus Percival, stand!" Both Bakugan opened before charging at each other, gripping the other's hand.

" **We have to stop this Percival!"** Leonidas said while pushing his opponent back, if only a little. **"Both of us have the same goal of freeing our brothers and sisters!"**

" **It doesn't matter to me or Ace. We've done well on our own, and we certainly don't need a human trying to fix our problem for us!"** Percival retorted while pushing his opponent back.

"Those two….are even." Ace said before seeing Natsu smirk.

"Let's change that. Gate card, open! Pyrus Reactor!" The field began to catch on fire, boosting Leonidas' power.

 **Leonidas: PL 450-650**

"Percival, get outta there! Ability, activate! Misty Shadow!" Percival flew high in the air before flapping his cape towards Leonidas, who grunted in annoyance.

 **Leonidas: PL 650-450**

"How was that!" Ace said with a smirk, but he raised a brow when Natsu grinned.

"Gotta ya~ Ability, activate! Dragon Vortex!" Leonidas took a deep breath before raising his head towards Percival, who looked just as shocked as his brawler. Opening his mouth, the Pyrus launched a tornado of flames that covered his opponent.

 **Leonidas: PL 450-650**

 **Percival: PL 450-350**

" **AHHH!"** Percival yelled as the flames circled his body before he turned back to sphere form as his brawler's life gauge dropped by three full bars.

"You like that pal?" Natsu taunted as he caught his Bakugan. "I figured since Percival loved to move around, that cutting all exits would be the best way."

"A-amazing! Natsu is so coooooolllll!" Baron yelled with stars in his eyes while Mira simply smiled.

 _Well Natsu, you continue to surprise me._

"Trust me, that's the only time you're hitting my life gauge! Bakugan Brawl!" For the past two hours, both brawlers fought to overpower the other, ability by ability, gate card by gate card. As this continued, their life gauges got lower and lower and the whole field looked like a war zone. So much so that Mira and Baron had to take cover, several times!

"Man…..you….don't….hold out….huh..?" Natsu questioned between pants, but he still had his famous grin as he was enjoying himself.

"Yeah….you're…..not….too bad….yourself…" Ace admitted while also panting. This was the toughest battle he's ever faced and yet, it felt amazing. "Let's finish this."

"Agreed. Bakugan, Brawl!" Leonidas and Percival entered the battlefield once more, both looking extremely tired.

" **You're….a truly….worthy….opponent...Leonidas.."** Percival complimented.

" **Same….here….Percival…"** Leonidas said with a weak grin.

"Ability, activate! Darkus Driver!" Percival jumped in the air before spinning, making him resemble a purple drill.

 **Percival: PL 450-650**

"I'll take your driver, and add an Inferno Crash!" Natsu shouted as his Bakugan caught on fire and charged head first into his opponent.

 **Leonidas: PL 450-650**

The Pyrus and Darkus Bakugan slammed into each other, again and again, creating shockwaves visible from the ground.

"This is crazy! At this rate, they could destroy the whole cliffside!" Baron said while ducking for cover. The Bakugan continued to strike at each other….until Leonidas slipped up by an inch, which gave Percival the chance to overpower him.

"No, Leo!" Natsu shouted as his partner fell on his back. _Damnit, at this rate, we'll lose! I wanna help, but I can't interrupt. Damn it, DAMN IT!_ He clenched his fists as flames began to cover his body.

 _There he goes with those flames. Who is this human?_ Ace thought with narrowed pushed himself up with his elbows and glared at his opponent, who looked at him with a disappointed expression.

 _ **I have to keep going. If I lose, then I fail any chance of freeing the Bakugan. I would fail the Legendary Warriors. I would fail...Natsu…**_ His body began to glow crimson as he stood up. Then, something happened that no one expected: Leonidas' energy tapped Natsu's flames as a connection was established.

*Thunk Thunk*

 _Wait, is that my heart?_ Natsu thought.

 _ **Partner, is that you?**_ An all too familiar voice called out.

 _Leo? Is that you?_

 _ **Yes, I can hear you in my mind.**_

 _What's going on?_

 _ **I don't know, but I feel even stronger than before..**_

"Natsu, are you alright?" Mira asked as she saw had the dragon slayer and his partner weren't moving.

"If he's not gonna move, then this battle is ours. Percival!" The Darkus Bakugan lunged forward with his fist pulled back and before he could make contact….Leonidas caught his wrist.

" **What?!"** He questioned in shock as both Leo and his brawler were holding their hands in a gripping fashion. They both lifted their heads simultaneously and much to the Vestal's shock, their eyes were red.

"Our **Turn."** They said in unison before ramming a fist into Percival, sending him flying several feet. Leonidas lifted his claw before it caught on fire. "Fire Dragon **Iron Fist!"** This time Natsu reeled his own fist back as his Bakugan followed him and slammed it onto Percival's stomach, making his gasp.

"Woah, what's happening Mira?" The youngest of the Resistance questioned in awe as he saw how Natsu was coaching his Bakugan. Maybe he could teach him a thing or two.

"I-I don't know Baron. I'm just as lost as you." Mira confessed as she saw Leo throw his opponent over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Percival! _What's going on? One minute he looks like he's gonna lose, then the next he and his Bakugan are in perfect synch! What other tricks does this human have?"_ The Darkus brawler said before looking at his stats and gasping.

 **Percival: PL 650-600-550-500**

"Fire Dragon **Wing Attack!"** Igniting his wings, Leonidas landed a powerful fire attack, making Percival roar in agony as he skidded along the ground.

"Percival, let's finish these guys with THAT move!" His Bakugan looked shocked for a split second before nodding. He had to admit, Leonidas is the strongest Bakugan he's ever faced, and that's something he can respect. "Ability, activate! Tri Gunner!" All three dragons heads opened their mouths as a purple sphere of energy appeared. Leonidas looked at Natsu and as if reading his mind(well technically, he is), Natsu nodded and placed a specific ability card in his gauntlet.

"Ability card, activate!" Natsu pulled his head back as Leonidas did the same. Mira and Baron looked in pure interest as Percival launched a large beam of purple energy. "Alpha **Blaster!"** Throwing his head back in place, Leonidas launched a stream of fire from his own mouth, similar to Natsu's dragon roar. The beams got closer...and closer…..until…

*BOOM*

A large explosion took place in the middle of the battle, causing massive amounts of wind pressure to be put. Mira and Baron had to hide behind one of the large pillars in order to prevent from flying away, even though said pillar was starting to crack. Ace was not so lucky as he was sent flying on his back while Natsu stood strong. Once the light died out and the dusk settle, the two spectators lifted their heads, only to gasp at the large crater created by the attacks.

"W-woah…"

"Yeah, you said in Baron…" Both Leonidas and Percival stood there, each glaring at the other, almost daring them to make a move. And then...Percival fell back and turned into sphere mode. Ace's life gauge was drained while Natsu's was barely at 10%.

"H-he beat me…" Ace muttered as he looked at Natsu, who smiled at his Bakugan partner. Suddenly, Leonidas turned into sphere mode and all the energy Natsu had before vanished, leaving him empty as he fell on his back.

"NATSU!" Mira and Baron rushed to his side and saw he was out cold. Ace, confused at the situation, walked up to them.

"Is he still breath?" Baron pressed his ear against the Fairy Tail wizard's chest and sighed in relief as he could feel his chest rising, if not a bit slow.

' _In Natsu's Mindscape'_

" **Partner. Partner, wake up."** Leonidas' voice called from within the misty terrain Natsu was in.

"Leo?" Natsu said as he got up, only to recognize his surroundings. "Hey, isn't this-"

" **It's good that you remember this place Natsu Dragneel."** Apollonir said as he and the Legendary Warriors appeared from the mist and to the human's surprise, so did Leonidas.

"Hey, it's you guys again. But how?"

" **We created a psychic connection with your mind whenever you sleep."** Frosch said. **"And boy aren't you tired."**

"Tired? Wait-the battle! We gotta get back to it!"

" **Partner, we won."** Leonidas said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"We did? I can't remember. I only remember Percival beating you up and my getting angry, but that's it." The Legendary Warriors looked at each other before nodding.

" **You see Natsu Dragneel, when we brought you to our world, you were unconscious, so we took the time to apply some of your magic into Leonidas."** Lars Lion said, much to his shock.

" **What you were experiencing was a kind of bond you and Leonidas shared when you activated some of your magic. It created a psychic link that allowed him to copy your movements, as well as your magic."** Oberus said in a calm tone.

"Woah….that sounds so awesome! I bet we can beat anyone that gets in our way!" Natsu cheered, getting the warriors to sweatdrop a bit,

" **However, it is only limited to how long you can produce magic into your partner."** Exedra said, stopping Natsu's rant. **"If you continue to train using this bond, then it will last longer and can work both ways."**

"Then….I CAN FINALLY KICK GILDART'S ASS! And not just him: Mira, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza…." He continued to mutter all the people he was gonna beat when he gets back home. However, a thought came in his mind. "Hang on, were you guys the reason I don't have motion sickness?" Some of the warriors chuckled a bit.

" **Well considering you are in a world where the technology is more advanced than you are used to, it would make sense to get rid of such a….unique weakness."** Clayf said while holding his laughter at the annoyed expression on Natsu's face.

" **We should get back to Vestroia partner. I fear our allies may be worried."** Leonidas said, getting a nod from his partner.

' _Back in New Vestroia'_

Natsu's eyes began to twitch as he opened them slowly. "Good, you're awake." Mira said with a sigh of relief.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Baron asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah, sorry if I scared you guys." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck. He looked down and picked up Leonidas. "Hey Leo, you okay?"

" **Yes I am partner. Just a little tired."** Leonidas duo heard footsteps, which belonged to an irritated Ace.

"Okay human, spill it. What the hell was that?" He said while pointing a finger at him.

"Well, it's kinda something only me and Leo can do called Dragon Bond. It let's him use my magic and we kinda….fight together." His answer confused the group even more, though Baron looked more interested than anything.

"You have to tell me, was that magic you did there?"

"Yup, Fire Dragon Slayer magic!" The pink haired wizard said with a toothy grin. To his surprise, Baron bowed to him like some kind of god.

"Please, teach me your ways master!"

"Ummmmm…"

"You can explain everything later Natsu. When you're more rested." Mira interrupted while pulling Baron's ear.

"Owowowowowow! Mira~" Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at the display before Ace walked in front of him.

"I don't know what kind of world you come from human…" His frown turned into a slight smirk as he stuck out his hand. "But you've earned my respect. Welcome to the Resistance." Natsu looked at him for a quick second before taking his hand.

"Gee, thanks Chase!" The green haired male twitched at his words as his irritated look returned.

"It's Ace you idiot!"

"Who're you calling at idiot Base!"

"That's not even close to my name!" The two Vestals looked in confusion as the brawlers in front of them began throwing insults, which brought a sense of nostalgia to Natsu. Leonidas and Percival jumped on one of the rocks remaining.

" **It seems that we're allies, and I hope we stay that way for the remainder of the fight Percival."** Leonidas said.

" **It would be an honor to fight alongside someone as strong as you Leonidas."** Percival said as the two 'shook' hands. All while their brawlers were getting into a fist fight. That day, Natsu officially became one of the Resistance.

 **And that's where we'll leave it off for this chapter. Man it was tough to do since I was planning on posting this alongside Dragon slayers of the soul society and Fairy Tail's Bachelor, but I didn't wanna keep the readers waiting.**

 **If you hadn't noticed, this chapter was mostly following canon since I wanted to add the story, just with Natsu. However, there will be some obvious differences and I hope you'll like them. So question: should the brawlers head to earth as the FEMALE brawlers that join later on are from Earth? You know, AU versions.**

 **So that Dragon Bond thing, i just realized it's kinda like Battle Bond from Pokemon, and I kinda wanna keep it like that since it gives Leonidas something different than what Drago has. I hope that's okay with you guys. As I said before, if you have a Bakugan idea, let me know below or PM me.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for more details**

 **Next Time: Aquos brawler, Sona!**


	4. Chapter 4: Aquos Brawler, Sona!

**HOWDY EVERYONE! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter to quench your reader thirst(does that make sense?) So as I said before(or I didn't) I will be following the story, which includes the brawls, with the exception of Leo being the lead Bakugan. One thing I've been conflicting is whether I should have Spectra take Leo and Natsu teams up with Apollonir(or a certain dragon Bakugan), which I would like to know your thoughts on that matter since I really wanna keep Earth away until they defeat the Vestals on New Vestroia. Let me know if you agree or not, I won't criticize.**

 **GodX: Yeah, I have my own little intro for her, though it might not be the best and her partner is an OC. For Earth, I have an idea on how Alice will appear that doesn't involve them entering Earth, at least at this point.**

 **Omni warrior: No, no you are wrong sir.**

 **Kival737101: Oh it just might be pal *gives a wicked smile.***

 **Great Saiyaman54: Yes he will.**

 **Guest: I will, thank you.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Yeah, I feel he would want to since Natsu will be his teacher.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Well I wanted something unique to be used between them since Natsu can't jump in a brawl, even if he wanted to. I may increase it in the future, idkXD**

 **So I was asked on the timeline each world has, so here they are: Earth=6 years after the first series, New Vestroia=AU version of season two where the cast is about 3 years older than canon, Earthland=After Acnologia's attack on Tenrou. Now since the time is different in New Vestroia, the seven years in Natsu's world will end when he and the others beat the Vestals. I hope that answers your questions if you are confused.**

 **Now, last time Natsu rode with Mira back to the trailer, where Baron was there to greet them. Ace was of a different opinion as he felt Natsu was just a liability. In order to prove himself, Natsu and Leonidas faced off against Ace and his partner Darkus Percival. After hours of battling, Leo looked like he was gonna lose, when suddenly a power known as 'Dragon Bond' was triggered and he was able to use Natsu's power. After being knocked out due to exhaustion, Natsu woke up and was invited to the Resistance by Ace, who quickly became his new rival.**

' _A few minutes later'_

"Unbelieveable…" Ace muttered in shock.

"You said it Ace." Mira said with a tired sigh.

"Woah, Master Natsu must be really hungry." Baron said in awe as the dragon slayer was shoving food down his throat like it was his last day on Earthland(well technically New Vestroia.)

"Bwoah, dis is purty good fold." Natsu mumbled while munching down a chicken leg, getting the Resistance fighters to sweatdrop.

"Slow down, we can't understand if you keep eating every 5 seconds." The Darkus brawler said in irritation as some noodles fell on his hair. Natsu took a big gulp before belching.

"Aw man, that was some gggooooodddd food! It's almost as good as Mira's." He exclaimed as the others gave him a questionable look.

"I didn't make this." Mira said before Natsu froze for a quick second and let out a soft smile.

"Sorry, but I know someone who has the same name as you, though we only call her that for Mirajane. She's the bartender of our guild and one of my good friends. Whenever I got hungry, she would always cook the best meat, even some enhanced fire for me to eat! Man was her cooking good."

"Guild? What kind of world do you live in Natsu?" Natsu let out a sigh as he leaned back.

"Well, I guess I should start by saying I'm from a world called Earthland, a place of magic." For the next hour, Natsu explained the basics of magic, the 10% of people who know it, and some other things Erza taught him. "When I was baby, I was left in the forest, alone and starving. But then, Igneel found me."

"So this Igneel guy found you and took you in his home?" Ace questioned with a raised brow.

"Igneel wasn't a human, he was a dragon." He said calmly.

"...WHAT?!"

"Geez, you guys are almost as loud as Lucy." He said in annoyance while rubbing his ears.

"Hang on, so you mean to tell me that Igneel, a DRAGON, just took you in?" Mira asked for confirmation, which she got with a nod.

"Wow, that sounds awesome Master Natsu!" Baron said with stars in his eyes. Ace looked at how Natsu was speaking and for some reason, he could tell he wasn't lying.

" **How was this Igneel like partner?"** Leonidas said as he jumped on the dragon slayer's shoulder.

"He was...a jerk. He always woke me up whenever we needed to train and when I made a mistake, he would crush me." He huffed in anger before a soft smile crept on his face. "But he was a good dad, always looking out and helping me whenever I needed it." He then went on to explain the kind of training Igneel put him through, the fun times they spent and what not. "But….everything changed on X777…"

"X777, what's that, a code?" The Darkus brawler questioned as he saw the depressed expression on Natsu's face.

"It's a year, when all the dragons just disappeared. No trace left behind…"

"Natsu, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Mira quickly said before Natsu waved her off.

"It's alright, you guys should know. That morning, I woke up and Igneel was just….gone. All that was left was this scarf." He tugged his scarf a bit. "And it wasn't just me, my friends Wendy and Gajeel, who are also dragon slayers, were left alone by their dragons Grandine and Metalicana. I looked everywhere, for 2 weeks off Igneel's survival training, but I couldn't find him. I just wanted to know….why? Why would they leave us?" Mira and Baron gave him a look of sympathy, hell even Ace felt bad since he knew how it felt being left alone. To their surprise, he grinned. "But then Gramps found me and I joined Fairy Tail."

"Fairy tale? Like the stories parents tell their kids?" Natsu justed chuckled.

"Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's like an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. That's something he told me the first time I got to the guild, though I didn't get it at first." For the next few hours, Natsu told them about all his friends, some of the adventures they went through and even the bad guys they faced. To say the Resistance was shocked would be an understatement, though Baron was like a little kid during story time. "*Yawn* man I'm beat."

"Yeah, I guess it is time for us to go to sleep." Mira said with her own light yawn.

"Aww, but I wanna hear more of master Natsu's stories." Baron complained, though he also yawned.

"I'll tell you more of them later, alright pal?" The purple haired male perked up a bit.

"Well, come on Natsu. I'll show you the room you'll take." Ace said as he motioned him to walk. The pink haired wizard was still shocked at how advanced the trailer was, even Blue Pegasus' Christina was nothing compared to this. The two walked for a bit before they made it to a door with the Pyrus symbol on it. "From now on, this'll be your room. How you customize it is up to you. Also, there are some extra clothes in the closet."

"Thanks Lace!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"I told you my name is-Guah forget it." He grumbled before walking two doors down to his room, which had the Darkus symbol. The dragon slayer raised a brow, but shrugged as he entered the room(and was shocked when it opened by itself.) The interior looked like something from a Sci-Fi with a white dress, circle window and pod-like beds. Natsu took of his vest and scarf(folding it neatly since it was that important to him) and lied on the surprisingly comfy bed.

" **Partner, how does it feel to be in New Vestroia?"** Leonidas said as he exited sphere mode to look at Natsu.

"It's pretty cool, you know, except for the Vexos. I promise Leo, we'll beat them all." He said with determination. "But I can't help but think how everyone back home is doing? I wonder, if Igneel's still out there…."

" **If I ever go to your world, I promise to help you search for him."** Natsu looked at his Bakugan in shock before giving a grateful smile and succumbing to sleep.

' _A few miles away from the Resistance'_

The screams of dozens of Bakugan could be heard in the night sky as Vestal ships continued to suck them up with their tracer beam. Mylene was overseeing the operation, a frown adorned her face as she looked at the pitiful excuse for Bakugan in her hands. "You three are by far the weakest Bakugan I've ever seen." She said in disgust.

"Please!"

"We're sorry!"

"Let us go!"

"Get out of my sight!" She dropped them on a silver table, allowing them to open and attempt to crawl away, only for said table to open up. "Tell me you've found much stronger Bakugan."

"We're almost down collecting the Bakugan in this section miss." One of the Vexo soldiers said from their station. Outside on the ground, two figures hide as they see the ship leave.

" **It looks like they've finished."**

"I agree, at least we got a few of the Bakugan away." The tall figure, presumably a human, said with fixing her glasses. "We'll get them back Tyna, I promise."

" **Thank you my friend."** With that, they left.

' _The next day'_

Mira stretched her arms as she made her way to the control room, where Ace and Baron were already talking with one another. "Morning."

"Morning Mira, you sleep well?" Baron asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I did." She raised a brow as she noticed a lack of pink hair. "Hey, is Natsu still asleep?"

"I guess Pinky's more tired than we thought." Ace said with a shrug. Soon, the doors opened behind them, revealing the devil himself(naw, it's just Natsu.) However, he wasn't wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Instead, he's wearing a black tank top, his signature black and gold vest over it, a red jacket on top, white pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. He still had his father's scarf wrapped around his neck.

"You know, these clothes are actually pretty cool." Natsu admitted with a big smile."Hey, you guys know where the kitchen is?"

"Actually, we need to make a pit stop for supplies before we move on the Alpha city." Mira said, making the dragon slayer tilt his head.

"Alpha city?"

"It's one of the places a Dimension Controller is located." Ace said while leaning on the wall. "If we can take that out, as well as Beta and Gamma, then the Bakugan will be able to turn to normal and the Vexos will be weakened."

"Ahhh, okay…" Even though he was still confused, if this helps the Bakugan, then he'll do it. Suddenly, the console began to beep. "Umm, what's that?"

"That's just our radar telling us about a nearby settlement that has supplies." Baron said as he took a seat on the front chair. "Check this out Master Natsu, travel mode, engage!" The whole structure began to shake as the control room was brought forward while the side wheels were put together in the back of the trailer. "Here we go!" Pushing a lever forward, the whole thing began to drive forward, much to Natsu's shock.

"Wait, this thing's a vehicle?!"

"Well duh, if it was always ehr, then the Vexos would find us easily. We have to keep moving to cover our tracks."

" **You resistance Vestals are very intelligent to think of a move like this."** Leonidas complimented as his brawler looked through the window.

 _Man, this stuff is way more cool than what I have back home._ Natsu thought with a smile.

 _He's like a kid. Cute._ Mira thought as she looked at Natsu before she realized a certain word. _Cute?! Come on Mira, what are you thinking?_

"Hey Mira, we're getting close to an oasis. It might be good to get some water since we're running low." The youngest of the group said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Right, make sure we park somewhere that gives us cover in case a Vexos ship is near." Little did the group know, Mylene was closer than they think.

' _With Mylene'_

"Miss, we were able to recover the ancient Bakugan Trap." A Vexos soldier said as he presented the aqua haired woman with a Bakugan in the shape of a triangle. She took it and examined it closely.

"Well done, hopefully we can do a test run soon."

"Miss Pharaoh, we have a Bakugan reading in sector 32!" The screen in front of her showed the oasis Natsu and his group had just stopped at.

"Well, it seems fate is on our side today." She said with a wicked smile.

' _Back to the group'_

"Alright, we need to split up and gather anything useful in this forest." Mira pointed at Baron. "Baron, you stay in the Trailer and make sure anything suspicious isn't close."

"You got it Mira!" Baron said with a big smile.

"Ace Natsu, we'll go in and gather anything edible and drinkable for the journey until we can reach Alpha city."

"Roger." Ace said simply.

"Aye Madam!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Aye madam?"

"Well my little buddy Happy always said that, along with 'Aye Sir', so I just thought I would say it."

"Ohhhh, can I say it to Master Natsu?"

"Haha, sure Baron." The dragon slayer said while ruffling Baron's hair. The guy honestly reminded him of Romeo. "Come on Leo, let's-"

"Hang on!" Mira called out, making him stop as she pulled out a strange red device. "Here, this is a communicator. In case you run into trouble or something comes up, we'll keep in touch."

"Kay!" With that, he ran in the forest with an empty gallon.

"That guy's got way too much energy." Ace said with a sigh.

"We can't really blame him. He is a wizard." Mira said with a light giggle.

"Yeah Ace, give master Natsu a chance!" Baron said while returning to the trailer.

' _With Natsu'_

" **Partner, why did you want to leave the group early?"** Leonidas said from his brawler's shoulder.

"Well I wanted to get a better feel of the forest in New Vestroia." Natsu answered before a toothy grin grew on his face. "Plus, I wanna see if we can find some Vexos to beat." Leonidas gave a nod as he too wanted to face the Vexos. The two continued to walk along the forest, hoping to find a river.

*Snap*

Natsu stopped in his tracks as he heard something. His eyes narrowed as he began to scan the surrounds, his ears trying to pick up anything else out of the ordinary. Just then….an arrow shot from the trees, though his reflexes were fast enough to dodge it. "Alright, come out and fight me!"

"..."

" **Are you a Vexos?!"** The Pyrus yelled out as another arrow shot out of the trees. Then, a figure jumped at the two and attempted to strike Natsu, but he was able to catch their wrist. His eyes widened at his attacker, who was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore a black and grey vest, a short purple short and black shoes. Despite her attacking him, he had to admit she was very attractive. The woman swung her left leg, successfully striking him in the ribs.

"I won't let you take anymore Bakugan Vestal." She said with a serious tone.

"Hang on! You think I'm a Vestal? Lady, do I look like I work with them?" Her eyes scan his body, though she didn't lower her stance.

"Well, I've never seen a Vestal with hair like your's?" This got a tick mark to appear on his head.

"Are you making fun of my hair?!" He lite his fist on fire as he aimed it at her, much to her shock. A blue Bakugan jumped on the girl's hair, which looked similar to a mermaid.

" **A Vestal that can use fire? I've never seen anything like this!"** She exclaimed in shock as Leonidas spoke up.

" **Another Bakugan? Don't worry, we are not here to harm you. Partner…."** Natsu looked at Leo before lowering his hand.

"I'm not working with the Vestals, nor am I one. My name's Natsu Dragneel, and I'm with the Bakugan Brawler Resistance." Hearing this, her eyes widened as she fixed her glasses, though he could see she had a light blush.

"M-my apologizes. I didn't know you were with them." She coughed in her hand before extending her hand. "My name is Sona, Sona Sitri and this is my Bakugan partner Tyna."

" **Greetings mr. Dragneel."**

" **Hello Tyna, I am Pyrus Leonidas, at your service."** Leonidas said with a bow. Natsu took her hand while giving a toothy grin.

"Umm, sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I thought you were a Vexos soldier." She said with a small smile.

"So, you're not from New Vestroia right?"

"No, I'm actually from Japan, on Earth." The two then began to walk deeper in the forest. "By the way, how did you do that with those flames?"

"Well…...I'm from another world." She gave him a blank look for a few seconds.

"EEHHH?!"

' _With Baron and Mira'_

"Hey Mira, I think I found something." Baron called out from the control panel. Mira, who had been researching on the Vexos next move, turned her head towards him.

"What is it Baron?" She asked with a raised brow.

"It looks like our scanners are picking up a Vexos pod landing in the middle of the forest. Near Master Natsu's location."

"Hmmm, I'll contact him right now, just try to keep the trailer out of sight."

"You got it." _Master Natsu, please be careful._

' _Back with Natsu and Sona'_

To say Sona and Tyna were shocked would be an understatement. Natsu was from another world, neither Earth nor Vestal, he came from somewhere called Earthland and knows magic that was designed to kill actual dragons. "So, that's pretty much me. Awesome huh?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"Ummm, y-yes that is indeed an interesting background you have Natsu." She said while fixing her glasses.

" **So you came to our world to help free us from the Vexos?"** Tyna questioned.

" **Yes, no matter how long it takes, we will fight alongside our allies to send the Vexos back to where they came from."** Leonidas said with a serious tone, with Natsu nodding in agreement. Sona and Tyna both had a smile as these guys had the same goal as they did. **"Tell me Tyna, how did you and Sona meet?"**

" **It was about 3 days ago, me and a group of Bakugan were hiding in a secluded area, hoping to get away from the Vexos. However, despite our best efforts, we were discovered at those bastards as they began using their technology to take us."**

"I was at home, working on some advanced projects at my family's estate were a portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked me in. The next thing I knew, I was in New Vestroia, and saw Tyna and her friends being taken away." Sona cut off with a slightly saddened expression. "I was able to save her, but everyone else…..there are rumors that Alpha city has all the Bakugan in this section." She then looked at Natsu, who had an angry expression from what she said. "We were actually on our way there when we stopped here to take a break and saw you. I just assumed you were a Vexos, so I attacked. Sorry again." Natsu walked in front of her before placing both hands firmly on her shoulder, much to her shock.

"Sona, you aren't alone. Me and the Resistance will do everything we can to help you free those Bakugan, and THAT'S a promise." His eyes were filled with pure determination, which for some reason made her blush, but regardless, she was grateful for his help.

"Thank you Natsu. Now, let's go get the water your friends need." Hearing this, his eyes widened in realization before he facepalmed.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot." Sona couldn't help but giggle, making him look away with an embarrassed blush while Leo sighed. The group then arrived at a beautiful river with unique looking mushrooms and flowers all around. "Whoa, this place is so cool."

"I agree, no matter how many times I see a river here, it always amazes me."

*VROOH*

"Huh?" Natsu muttered as his ears picked something up.

" **Partner, is something wrong?"** Leo asked as he saw his brawler's face turn serious.

"Something's coming." True enough, a small blue ship hovered over the river as a figure could be seen on top. "What the hell…."

" **It's her."** Tyna said with anger in her voice.

" **Her? Who is her?"** The ship then began to descend enough for the figure, which turned out to be Mylene, to jump down.

"I thought my scanners caught sight of a few bugs." She said with a smirk.

"Hey Sona, you know who this witch is?" Natsu asked bluntly, causing a tick mark to appear on the Vexos' head while Sona giggled a bit before turning serious.

"That's Mylene Pharaoh, Aquos brawler of the Vexos, and the one responsible for the friends Tyna lost."

"You're going to have to be more specific girl. I've captured many Bakugan, yet none have proved themselves, so they were tossed away like the trash they are."

" **My kind are not playthings for you Vexos scum!"** Leonidas yelled.

"Yeah! The Bakugan deserve just as much respect as any of us. They're living beings, not your trash." To his irk, she scoffed.

"If a Bakugan cannot prove themselves, then they aren't worth my time." Her eyes narrowed as she took in Natsu's appearance. "Pink hair….so brawler, are you the one that beat Lync and Volt?"

"It's salmon you witch! And yeah that was me, why do they want a rematch?" The dragon slayer questioned with a raised brow.

"No, I simply want to know the face of the person that brought shame to the Vexos before…." She placed a Gauntlet on her left arm. "I snuff you out in a battle." Natsu grinned and was about to take out his Gauntlet until Sona stepped in.

"Natsu, let me handle this."

"Huh? No way! This witch treats the Bakugan as things, and I wan-"

"I want her to pay too." She spoke up, making him stop. "I've seen how injured the Bakugan got from battling with Vexos and it makes me sick to the stomach." She clenched her fists in anger. "I want to do anything to make them pay, even if it means I battle every since one of them, so please Natsu, let me battle her." The way she spoke reminded him of Erza's strong determination and while he was saddened that he couldn't see her now, he had a deep respected for Sona so he did the only thing appropriate: he stepped back.

"Alright, but I'm here if you need me." Sona let out a small smile while putting on a blue Gauntlet.

"Are you two done with your Soap Opera? Because I'm on a tight schedule and you distracting me isn't helping." Both combatants raised their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!"

"Gate card set!" Mylene threw a gate card before it expanded. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Throwing her Bakugan on the water, it opened, revealing a long blue serpent. "Aquos Apes Omega!"

" **Don't worry little Bakugan, I'll make your defeat quick and painlessssssss."** Apes Omega said with a hiss.

" **I'm ready Sona."** Tyna said as she entered sphere mode.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" As sher finished rolling, a large pillar of water erupted from Tyna's position. When it finished, a humanoid woman with light blue skin, a long white cape, coral-like breast armor, dark blue skirt, a light blue mask on her mouth, green eyes and long beautiful hair that reached the middle of her back appeared. "Aquos Tyna!"

"Woah, she looks so cool!"

" **Yes, she looks….beautiful…"** Leonidas muttered under his breath.

 **Tyna: PL 400**

 **Apes Omega: PL 350**

"Let's see how tough you are in battle little girl." Mylene said as she inserted an ability card in her Gauntlet. "Ability activate! Dry World!" Apes summoned a cloud of mist towards Tyna, who stayed completely calm.

"Hang on, why would she shoot mist at her? Won't it do nothing?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Take a closer looked Natsu." Sona said with narrowed eyes. As the mist cleared, Natsu and leonidas' eyes widened.

" **The water...it's gone."** True enough, the whole lake evaporated.

"With Dry World activated, you won't be able to use your Aquos abilities, but Apes Omega can still use his."

 **Tyna: PL 400-200**

 **Apes Omega: PL 350-550**

Apes roared as he rushed in to slam Tyna, who jumped back to dodge. **"Sone, shall I?"** The glasses wearing female smiled as she gave a nod. Suddenly, Tyna's body began to glow as her skin turned light purple, her breast armor and skirt became a dark purple and her mask became lavender. **"Now you shall feel the power of Darkus Tyna, Vexos."**

"Whoa, what happened?!" Natsu yelled in pure shock.

"Ah, I see you're an Attribute Changing Bakugan." Mylene said rhetorically with a smirk.

"A what?"

"There are certain Bakugan who know of a technique that allows them to change into 2 other elements other than their own and this is Tyna's first one." Sona said with a confident smile.

"Hey Leo, can you do that stuff?"

" **Uuu, no partner, I can't."** Leo said with a sweatdrop as Sona slid in an Ability card.

"Ability activate, Midnight Scythe!" Tyna reached out with her right hand as a purple scythe appeared. Taking it in both hands, she rushed in and slashed Apes Omega, who hissed before turning back to sphere mode, making Mylene's life decrease by one and a half bars. The water that surround Apes fell on the crater, making the pond full again.

"Hmm, that's okay, I like a challenge." The Vexos said, her smirk never leaving her face.

"Hey Mira, check it out." Baron called out as a bright light appeared inside the forest.

"A brawl, but who…." Her eyes widened as she sighed. "Of course it's Natsu, I'm heading in."

"Gate card, set!" Sona threw her card as it expanded. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Tyna!."

" **Attribute change, Haos!"** Tyna exclaimed as her body was now yellow and white. **"Try as you might, but we will never fall Vexos."**

"Haos now? I think you'll be worth keeping once I beat you." Mylene said as she threw in her next Bakugan, who was a crab-like creature with a large right claw. "Aquos Clawzer!"

"Like that'll scare Sona, she'll kick your ass!" Natsu laughed with his arms crossed.

"Don't be so sure. Ability activate, Power Merge!" The crab shot two beams of blue light at Tyna, making her flinch.

" **What's...happening?"**

 **Tyna: PL 400-300**

 **Clawzer: PL 400-500**

"Power Merge is an ability that takes 100 from my opponent and adds it to Clawzer." Mylene explained. "And now…."

"That won't help you, ability activate!" Sona said, cutting her off. "Power Reload!" The blue stream of energy suddenly changed to a golden stream.

 **Tyna: PL 300-500**

 **Clawzer: PL 500-400**

"Power Reload is an ability that reverses all the power you stole from Tyna and add it back with twice the power. Now ability activate! Hera's Arrow!" Tyna extended her left arm as a bow of pure light materialized.

 **Tyna: PL 500-600**

 **Clawzer: PL 400-300**

" **You attempted to steal my power, but your plans were nothing but an idea."** Tyna said as she pulled back a light arrow. **"Now fall!"** She released the arrow as it pierced the Aquos Bakugan, making it scream before returning to ball form and lowering Mylene's gauge to 10%.

"Good work Tyna, as usual." Sona said with a smile as she caught her Bakugan.

" **Your praise is welcomed Sona, but it was your quick wits that we won."**

"Wow, they're so in synch, kinda like us." Natsu said.

" **Agreed, maybe they can teach us a thing or two."**

"So you can change your attributes to Aquos, Darkus and Haos, but can you survive this!" Mylene said as she threw in her gate card. Suddenly, lighting started to appear in the sky.

" **Strange, why is there thunder now?"** Leo said in confusion. A triangle shaped Bakugan began to float in front of Mylene. _**What is this, this power?**_

"I summon Trap Bakugan." The Vexos started while extending her arm upward. "Aqua Tripod Theta!" The Bakugan flew into the air before opening, shooting lightning onto the pond. What came out was a large guardian like creature with the armor of a paladin, golden crown and staff. "Tripod Theta is a trap Bakugan long thought extinct, but thanks to Vestal science we have revived him."

"What the hell is a trap Bakugan?" Natsu shouted in confusion.

"I...don't know." Sona confessed with a nervous sweat.

" **What the Vexos said is true."** Tyna said with a serious tone. **"Tripod Theta was thought as one of the strongest Bakugan, yet he died out long ago. These Vestals now have him as a weapon, despicable."**

"You may say that now, but what until you get a glimpse of his power."

"Bakugan Brawl! Tyna stand!" The female Bakugan appeared ad glared at Theta, who looked indifferent.

"Darkus ability activate! Live Ripple!" Theta began to glow a light purple as the spirits of Apes Omega and Clawzer appeared.

" **Spirits? What is this trickery?"** Tyna said with narrowed eyes.

"Theta has the abilities of Darkus and Ventus, which will allow him to absorb the spirits of the Bakugan you've defeated."

 **Tripod Theta: PL 350-650**

"Whoa, that's alot of power." Natsu muttered.

"Ability activate! Power Merge!"Theta lunged his spear at Tyna, who screamed in pain as her power was being drained.

"Tyna! Hang on, I'll use-"

"That won't happen, ability activate! Octowhip!" Octopus tentacles burst out of the water and towards Sona much to her shock.

" **Sona!"** The bespectacled girl closed her eyes, waiting to be hit...but it never came.

"Sona, you okay?" Natsu said as he held all the tentacles, much to everyone's shock. "As if you Vexos can't get anymore low, to attack someone with your Bakugan…." His body caught on fire as he glared at mylene. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT MY FRIEND!" He burned the tentacles, making Theta moan in pain as he released Tyna.

 _Fire? This human's different, who is he?_ She thought with a deep glare.

 _Natsu…_ Sona thought as her heartbeat increased.

" **Sona!"** Tyna called out, getting her brawler's attention. **"We must finish this."**

"Oh, right! Ability activate! Rain of Rejuvenation!" Summoning a sphere of water, Tyna threw it in the air as it exploded and her energy was regained.

 **Tyna: PL 100-400**

"And, ability activate! Spiral Dive!"

" **Now fall Vexos!"** Tyna dived into the water before tackling Theta in a spiral of water, forcing him into sphere mode and draining Mylene's life gauge.

"Hmmm, you got lucky little girl." The Vexos jumped as her ship caught her. "But this won't be the last time we meet!" With that, she flew away as Sona caught her Bakugan and turned to Natsu with her hair shadowing her expression.

"Natsu…."

"Hey Sona, something wrong? You did wi-" Natsu was cut off when Sona suddenly hugged him, her head against his chest. "S-Sona?"

"Thank you." She said while holding him tighter. "If you hadn't jumped in….I would've lost Tyna if it wasn't for you." Natsu was a bit shocked at first, but he returned her hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her blush a bit, yet she felt safe in his arms.

" **You have an interesting partner Leonidas."** Tyna complimented.

" **Yes, he's one of a kind."** Leo replied with a smile(though you couldn't tell since he was in ball form.)

"Natsu!" Mira called out as she made it out the forest to see Natsu hugging a random girl.

"Yo Mira!" Natsu said with a toothy grin as he wrapped an arm over Sona's shoulder, much to her embarrassment.

"Don't 'Yo' me mister, was it you that brawled?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hey don't blame me, Sona here was battling this Vexos Bylene." he retorted as the girls sweatdropped at his words.

"He's correct, I was the one that brawled and for that, i apologize if that brought trouble to your group Battle Brawler." sona said with a bow.

"So, who are you?"

' _With Mylene'_

The Vexos was currently looking at Tripod Theta, the legendary trap Bakugan that was once unbeatable, until THOSE two appeared. She was interested in that Tyna, but even more with that boy in pink hair. He was able to use fire to his will and was strong enough to hurt Theta. "I guess Spectra was right, this boy may be the strongest among us." She said with a smirk as she tightened her grip on Theta.

' _Back with Natsu's group'_

"...And ever since then, I've been doing everything I can to free the Bakugan." Sona finished with her explanation, getting an understanding nod from Mira, though Natsu was just sleeping. She was impressed how this 'Sona' was able to defeat Mylene by herself, and having a Bakugan that can change attributes was a plus. After a bit of thinking, she opened her eyes.

"I see, you're skills are impressive Sona and since you were on your way to alpha city, why don't you join the resistance?" Mira asked, much to her shock.

"Me, a Battle Brawler? I don't know…" she confessed since she didn't know if it was the best idea.

"Yeah! Join us Sona!" Natsu suddenly jolted out of his sleep. "It'd be awesome to have a friend like you with us."

"A friend….." She took Tyna into her palm and looked at her. "Tyna, what do you think?"

" **I believe there are strength in numbers, plus Natsu and Leonidas seem to be good friends."** She confessed, getting Sona to smile.

"Okay, we'll join you."

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped next to Sona and pulled her close, making her blush. "With you on our side, the Vexos will be toast!" Leo and Tyna laughed while Mira giggled while looking at Natsu.

 _You really are an interesting guy Natsu._

 **Alright, that's a wrap for now, man was this hard to think of. Anyways, I hope you guys liked Sona's first appearance and involvement with the Brawler Resistance. I know it might seem dumb, but I had no idea how to introduce her. And about her Bakugan, Tyna actually means 'water or Ocean.' I felt Elfmen was a bit weak for someone like Sona, so I cut her out. Sorry to those who like her.**

 **Mylene coming in will obviously cause a bit of a rivalry between her and Sona and I can't wait to write those chapters. The Bakugan design thing is still in effect, so submit your idea if you have one.**

 **Like, Fav, review and PM**

 **Next time: Natsu loses?**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu loses!

**Welcome back everyone, I'm your awesome(lie) fanfic writer the 3rd Dragneel, bringing you another chapter of Bakugan the dragon slayer saga. I'm really glad this story is doing as well as it is and can only hope it grows. Though this story will follow canon, I do plan in the future for the Battle Brawlers to go to Earthland and the GMG arc will begin, just in a different take which I hope you guys will like.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: I know but he can't always brawl you know? And this chapter will give Natsu a sense of realism he never thought he would relive.**

 **Omni warrior: She may, but not now.**

 **Kival737101: Yup:)**

 **Docron: Thank you sir. I have officially thought of keeping Dragon Bond since Leo doesn't have the perfect core, and that 'certain dragon' will be revealed in the near future.**

 **GodX: I know it's weird but I've never seen Highschool dxd so I don't know Sona's character much. If you can give me a rundown of her behavior, that'd be much appreciated.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Mmmmmaaaayyybbbbbeeeee;)**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Trust me, he'll fight, just not the huge Bakugan, at least at this point. As for the other one, wait and see.**

 **Now there are some things I'd like to clarify, so far, only Natsu will be a brawler from his world, at least at this point. In the second arc, when King Zenoheld comes, I may allow all of team Natsu(excluding the Exceeds of course) to use Bakugan, but that's way later on. As for which bakugan they'll get, I'm stumped.**

 **Anyways, so now the Resistance has Sona Sitri, an AU version of her character from Highschool dxd. Now all that's left is the Ventus brawler: who is it? Find out next time!**

 **Now onto the chapter…**

' _On the Vexos warship'_

"Hey, why are we being summoned at this hour?" Lync complained while rubbing his eyes. He was having such a wonderful dream about being the new king of Vestal and all his 'teammates' began worshipping him, even Spectra, but a sudden summoning broke his dream.

"Just be quiet Lync, it's bad enough I have to hear your voice every day, but not this late at night." Volt said stifling a yawn. Then, Gus walked in with a simple frown.

"Thank you for meeting here in such short notice." He said with a slight bow.

"Yeah yeah, cut to the chase." The Ventus brawler said.

"This better be important." Shadow asked with his usual creepy smirk.

"I'm sure Gus has a good reason, right? Why have you dragged us here?" Mylene asked with narrowed eyes as Gus smirked.

"You should know, you've all failed." Lync and Mylene both gasped at this.

"Huh?! What do you mean by that freak!"

"What Gus means is that we cannot allow another loss in battle." Spectra suddenly said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Look, just let me beat them BEFORE they load their gauntlets." The white haired male suggested.

"Wait, didn't you lose three Bakugan to Baron?" Lync teased with a smirk, getting him to growl.

"Enough, you two." Mylene said with irritation as Gus turned to his master.

"If I may speak Master Spectra…."

"Go ahead Gus."

"Please allow me to go next." He said with a bow. "I can prove that these 'Resistance Brawlers' are beatable." Spectra looked at him before nodding.

' _With the Resistance'_

"One hundred ninety seven, one hundred ninety eight, one hundred ninety nine, TWO HUNDRED!" Natsu shouted as he finished up his daily pushups. Currently, the trailer was parked near a large river as the group decided to take a break.

"Wow, 200 pushups in a row. That's so cool Master Natsu!" Baron cheered as he, Nemus and Leonidas were watching the wizard's workout. "Here, catch." Natsu caught a bottle of water and towel his friend gave him.

"Thanks Baron!" To keep his body fit, Natsu took off his shirt so he wouldn't constrained.

" **Amazing, Baron can barely do 10 of those before passing out."** Nemus said with a chuckle.

" **Yes, my partner is an interesting one."** Leonidas said as Natsu drank from the bottle and used the towel to dry his hair. The trailer doors opened, revealing Mira and Sona, who now wore a blue vest over a light blue shirt, blue shorts that showed off her legs and matching shoes.

"I have to say, it's good to have another girl on the team." Mira admitted with a smile as having a bunch of male teammates can be tiring.

"I feel the same way, and the schematics for the trailer are very interesting." Sona said with her own smile. The two turned their attention forward, only to stop at the sight that would never leave their minds. Natsu, who was still shirtless, was stretching his back, showing off his six pack abs, strong shoulders, and impressive pecs. Mira had seen Ace, even Baron shirtless at one point or another, but she and Sona couldn't help but blush at what could only be described as a 'God made' body. After drying his hair, Natsu placed the towel on his shoulders before noticing Mira and Sona.

"Hey Mira, Sona!" He said with a toothy grin that only made them blush, even to the point some steam was coming out of their ears.

"H-Hello N-Natsu." The Aquos brawler stuttered while fixing her glasses.

"W-what are you doing -w-without a shirt?" Mira asked while trying not to look down.

"I was just showing Baron and Ace how to warm up, like how I do at home." He smiled at the memories of his warm ups before battle. It always fired him up when he faced a tough opponent. Just then, a scent entered his nostrils. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, those must be the burgers I was cooking." Baron said before realization struck him. "THE BURGERS!" The group could only gasp as the grill Baron was using was on fire, sending a pretty sizeable amount of smoke in the air.

"Tyna, try-!"

*Slurp*

Everyone stopped when the fire suddenly began to travel...into Natsu's mouth! He continued to do so until it was gone and the grill was off. Burping, Natsu gave a satisfied smile while slapping his belly. "Wow, now those were some good flames! Especially with that extra burger taste." Natsu turned and saw everyone gaping at what just happened. "What?"

"W-w-w-what was t-that?!" Sona questioned with wide eyes. Natsu tilted his head before realization hit him.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you. Dragon Slayers have the ability to eat their element as a way to refuel our magic, though we can't eat anything we produce." he shivered as he remembered when he accidently ate his own flames, and let's just say he was in the bathroom for a while.

" **How interesting."** Tyna said impressed.

"Oh wow, that's so cool Master Natsu!" Baron said with stars in his eyes.

" **Indeed partner, you keep getting more interesting by the day."** Natsu's ego boosted at the praise of his ability. He walked towards his chair and put on his shirt and jacket, much to Mira and Sona's dismay.

"Alright, it's time for some more training!" His words made Mira gasp in realization.

"Hang on Natsu, there's something I've been meaning to give you." She walked up and placed something in his hand. Looking down, his eyes widened as a Bakugan with an outer ring was present.

"Woah, a new Bakugan."

"Not really, what you have is a Bakugan Trap. More specifically Pyrus Scorpion."

"Wait, Bakugan….Trap…" His mind went to the battle with Sona and Mylene. "Hey, didn't that witch use one?" Mira gave Sona a questioning look while she giggled

"He means when Mylene battled me, she used a Bakugan Trap, Tripod Theta and yes, you're correct Natsu." She said while fixing her glasses. Natsu nodded as he looked at the Bakugan with a smile as it opened up and hissed.

"Unfortunately, we don't know much about them. They can't communicate either because they can't or-"

"Nah I can understand him." Natsu said, making them raise a brow. "He introduced himself and says he wants to help beat the Vexos, right little buddy?" Scorpion nodded in agreement.

"Wow, Master Natsu you've got to show me to show me how to do that!" aron shouted with pleading eyes, getting Natsu to chuckle and ruffle his hair like a kid.

"Maybe later, right now I think it's a good time for me and Leo to train. What do you say partner?"

" **Of course, I'm always ready to brawl."** Leonidas said as his partner picked him up and ran off.

"Always on the move." The leader of the Resistance said with a sigh.

"You have to admit, it's kinda cute." the Aquos brawler said with a smile.

"I guess I'd better cook use more food." Baron said while rubbing the back of his neck.

" **Try not to get distracted this time."** His partner teased, getting the others to laugh at Baron's embarrassed face. Natsu exited the forest before kneeling down and placing his Bakugan on a rock.

"Alright, let's try working on some combos." Both Leonidas and Scorpion nodded in agreement, though something caused the Bakugan Trap to turn towards the distance. "Hey, what's wrong Scorpion?" Natsu raised his head to see a brown cloaked person walking towards him. The person stopped a few feet from Natsu before removing his hood, revealing it to be Gus. He looked at Natsu for a split second before noticing Leonidas on his shoulder.

"That's a pretty interesting Bakugan you have there." He simply said.

"Yeah he is." Natsu said with a grin before narrowing his eyes at him. "Who are you anyways?" His gut was telling him this guy was up to no good, but he wanted to wait and see.

"I'm just in the area collecting plant and soil samples." He then smirked. "And who are you?"

"Name's Natsu, Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and Bakugan Res-I mean, I'm here to save the Bakugan."

" **Smooth."** Leo said, making him sweatdrop.

"Interesting. But why would you care about the Bakugan?" He questioned.

"They're my friends."

"And that's it? What do you get out of it?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"You don't know why you fight? You're a pathetic amateur."

"What did you call me?"

"Are you telling me you're just some mindless do gooder? No wait, I understand. You want power, right?"

"You're wrong, I would never use the Bakugan like that."

"Then answer my question….unless you don't have an answer."

"It's all more than you think." Natsu clenched his fists while Leonidas looked in worry.

"If you battle without purpose, then it's meaningless."

"Enough, tell me who you are." Natsu gave him a deep glare, though he didn't see it since his eyes were closed.

"I too am interested in the Bakugan's future for my own...personal reasons." He gave Natsu a smirk before turning around. "See you later….Natsu Dragneel." With that, he left, while Natsu and Leo glared at him.

"What's that guy's deal?"

" **I don't know partner, but one thing's for sure: this won't be the last time we see him."** The Pyrus Bakugan said wisely.

' _At the Vexos Base'_

Spectra was currently observing a portrait of a black and red spiked dragon with a yellow horn. He heard footsteps before smirking. "Welcome back Gus. What did you find about your encounter with the pink haired boy?"

"His name is Natsu Dragneel, the Resistance's newest Brawler and he's nothing more than an amateur." He said, making his master frown.

"Don't underestimate this Natsu Dragneel. He could be our greatest challenge."

:Yet he could also be our greatest ally. You and only you can help guide them to join our two worlds. I will make it so." Spectra gave a smirk before turning around and walking past his servant, who was looking at the picture of the dragon. _If only I can show those Resistance brawlers the light I saw that day._ His mind went to the battle he had with Spectra, how he lost, yet his master gave him a new purpose. On that day, he was demoted to serving Spectra achieve his goal.

' _Back at the Trailer'_

"Do you think he was a member of the Vexos?" Mira questioned. After reuniting with the others and getting a move on, Natsu told them about his encounter.

"He does sound like he is affiliated with them." Sona said while fixing her glasses.

"Agreed, he kept trying to ask me why I was trying to free the Bakugan, and had the guts to ask if it was for power. That blue haired bastard." Natsu growled.

"Wait, did you say blue hair?" Baron asked, getting a nod.

"You idiot! That was Gus Grav you just met!" Ace shouted with a glare.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know how the guy looks?!" The dragon slayer retorted while pressing his forehead against the Darkus brawler.

"If you had paid attention, then you'd know you fire idiot!"

"Grass head!"

"Pink bastard!"

"Emo!"

"Enough! Arguing won't solve anything!" Mira shouted, getting both guys to huff away. Before anything else could be said, a brown ship flew by the ship, rocking it from the force. Baron stopped the vehicle while Natsu stepped forward, only to see Gus standing on top of it with his arms crossed.

"Natsu Dragneel, have you found an answer to my question?" He asked. "Why do you brawl?" Natsu glared at him before he and everyone else exited the Trailer while Gus landed his ship a few feet away.

"No more stupid games Lus."

"Are you insulting me? It's Gus Grav, and you best remember it for it'll be the name that defeats you." He said with a smirk.

"Careful, he's the number 2 Vexos." Mira warned and to her surprise, Natsu grinned.

"I wanted to face number 1, but I guess you'll do." Natsu and Gus placed their Gauntlets on their left arms.

"Don't underestimate him Natsu." Sona said.

"Kick his butt Master Natsu. Show him you're the greatest brawl in the universe!" Baron shouted.

"Try not to be overdo it Baron." Mira said with a sigh.

"Looks like this battle's getting serious." Ace said, his grey eyes looking at both brawlers.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!"

"Gate card, set!" Natsu threw in his card before throwing in Leo. "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Leon stand!" Leonidas appeared from the pillar of fire.

"Interesting, so this is the Bakugan that defeated Lync and Volt." Gus looked at the Bakugan in his hand. "Are you ready Vulcan? Bakugan brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Natsu narrowed his eyes as a massive creature with heavy-looking armor and a ring of purple balls around his body.

" **Subterra, give me your immeasurable power to crush my foes!"** He shouted as he stomped on the ground, creating a short quake.

"Woah, that things massive." Baron muttered. "But Master Natsu'll take you down!"

 **Leonidas: PL 450gs**

 **Premo Vulcan: PL 500gs**

"Damn, that thing's tough, but it's nothing we can't handle!"

"We'll see. Now Vulcan!"

" **Enough talk, let's brawl!"**

" **I couldn't agree more."** Leonidas said with a glare. Suddenly, Vulcan's boots ignited, sending him flying towards Leo and punching him out the air.

"The hell?! I didn't know he could fly!" Natsu shouted as his Bakugan crashed on the ground. He then looked at Gus with a grin. "I guess it's time to really get started. Gate card, open! Pyrus Reactor!" The field suddenly caught on fire, giving Leonidas a power boost.

 **Leonidas: 450-650**

"Now here I come. Ability activate, Heavy Meteor!" Leonidas reeled his head back before launching a ball of fire at his opponent.

 **Leonidas: 650-750**

 **Premo Vulcan: 500-400**

"Hehe, not bad, but….not good enough. Ability activate! Heavy Aegis!" Vulcan's arm began to spin as he pulled his fist back and completely destroyed the attack.

 **Premo Vulcan: 400-600**

 **Leonidas: 750-550**

" **That was nothing but a few sparks. How pathetic."** He taunted.

"Vulcan's armor is made from New Vestroia's hardest metal. Getting past it'll be as hard as solving Calculus. Plus it nullifies the opponent's ability and gives him 200 more points. How will you get past this human? I think it's time…" He slowly raised his arm. "To show you what true power looks like. Ability activate, Titan Knuckle!"

" **Will you surrender?"** Vulcan asked while aiming his right arm.

"No way in hell! We'll beat you goons to the ground, right Leo?"

" **I couldn't agree with you more partner."** The subterra Bakugan grunted before firing, yes FIRING, his own fist at Leonidas, who roared in pain before crashing to the ground.

 **Premo Vulcan: 600-800**

 **Leonidas: 550-350**

 _Leo's too weak. Come on Natsu, thinking! What would you do in this situation?_ Natsu thought with a growl as his Bakugan was on the ground with Vulcan's metal arm around him.

"This is the big leagues human, you can't beat us alone." Gus taunted, though his words actually struck gold in Natsu's mind.

" _What you have is a Bakugan Trap. More specifically Pyrus Scorpion."_ Mira's words rang in his head as he took out said Bakugan.

"Alright pal, we need your help. Come Bakugan trap, Pyrus Scorpion!" Natsu threw his backup in the air as it teleported behind Vulcan. What appeared was a large red and yellow scorpion like creature, who opened its claws while hissing.

 **Leonidas & Scorpion: PL 700**

"Now double ability activate! Alpha Blaster Pyrus plus Satellite Boost!" Leonidas, despite still having Vulcan's hand, fired a stream of fire as Vulcan, who merely lowered his head.

"Come now, did you really expect that to hit?" Gus questioned with a smirk, though was surprised when Natsu also smirked.

"Not really." Gus' eyes widened as the stream of fire entered Scorpion's reflectors and launched an attack twice as big, hitting Vulcan's back.

 **Leonidas & Scorpion: 700-1000**

"How's that?" Natsu grinned as Gus got on one knee.

"I admit, that was actually smart, using Vulcan's blindside to land a hit. Unfortunately…" He took an ability card out of his pocket. "That won't help you. Ability activate, Pyrus Durance!"The ring around Vulcan began to glow and to Natsu's horror, fired several beams at his Bakugan, causing them to scream before returning to ball form and lowering his gauge by a whole bar. "Lesson one, never take your eyes off. They may have a card or two up their sleeves." he took out a gate card and lazily dropped it, opening the field once more.

"He was able to take both of them out in one attack." Mira said in shock.

"Natsu's gotta step up is game or he'll lose." Ace added with a serious tone.

"Will you continue to fight or run like a coward Natsu Dragneel?!" Gus shouted, making his fist tighten for a quick second before he grinned.

"There's no way we're outta this, right Leo?"

" **Right."**

"Go Premo Vulcan!" Vulcan ross with a roar.

"Here we go Leo!" Leonidas clawed through the flames. "And don't forget Scorpion!" The Trap Bakugan appeared alongside Leo.

"Gate card open, Subterra Reactor." Several stone pillars appeared around the area, with Gus standing on one of them.

 **Premo Vulcan: 500-900**

"I think it's time I showed you what a real Bakugan Trap. Hexados, stand!" Gus threw a cylinder shaped Bakugan into the air before it crashed into the ground and ross, revealing a brown serpent like creature. "Ability activate, Ray Drill!" Several cables exited Hexados as it fired several blasts at Scorpion.

 **Hexados: 350-550**

"That's not happening! Ability activate, Reflection Boost!" Scorpion's reflectors opened, bouncing all of its opponent's attacks back at em.

 **Hexados: 550-250**

"Not bad, but it's time I show you the amatur you really are! Hexados, dig!" Hexados buried itself underground.

"Did it just leave?!" Baron yelled.

"No, look!" Sona pointed out as something crawled under them. Hexados' cables appeared around Scorpion and continued their assault.

 **Hexados: 250-450**

"NO!" Scorpion screamed in pain before reverting back to sphere mode and draining Natsu another bar.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Natsu shouted in anger. "Ability activate, Burning Crush Claw!" Leonidas roared in equal anger as he swooped in and struck Hexados, defeating him and draining Gus' gauge by three bars.

 **Leonidas: 450-650**

"Now they're even. Question is: for how long?" Ace thought out loud as Vulcan and Leonidas glared at each other.

"Try this out! Triple ability activate!"

"Did he say triple?!" Gus shouted in shock.

"You made a big mistake fighting a Fairy Tail wizard! Inferno Crash plus Dragon Vortex plus fusion ability, Dragon's Wrath!" Leonidas roared in power as his body was encased with fire.

 **Leonidas: 650-850-1050-1150**

"Alright, now that's what I call power!"

"Natsu could actually win this." Mira muttered with a smile. It's not that she doubted his strength, but Gus was the second strongest Vexos. However, she now knew her doubt was for not.

"This Leonidas...he may even be as strong as Helios." Gus muttered before a smirk appeared on his face. "Too bad that power's gonna be mine. Ability activate, Viblow!" Vulcan's wrists began to spin as a tornado of dust appeared around him.

 **Premo Vulcan: 900-1100**

 **Leonidas: 1150-950**

Leonidas rushed in to strike, only for Vulcan to smack him away like a bug. "Damn, he took us by surprise. Oh well, I guess we'd better us THAT." Natsu suggested, getting his Bakugan to smirk.

"Wait, what does he mean by THAT?" Sona questioned in confusion as she saw the rest of the Resistance smiling.

"Just watch and see." She was even more confused, but decided to stay quiet. Natsu closed his eyes as flames covered his entire body, much to Vulcan and Gus' shock.

 _A human that can use fire?! This human isn't ordinary._

"Ready pal!"

" **Ready partner!"** Crimson energy began to emanate out of the dragon as it began to move towards Natsu's flames.

"DRAGON **BOND!"** Both energies fused as a connection was being formed. However….it was suddenly cut.

"HUH?!" Natsu looked at his arm in confusion while Leonidas gave him a 'what the hell happened' look. Dragon Bond! Come on, Dragon Bond!" He continued thrusting his arm in the air, but nothing happened. "What the hell? It's not working!"

"HAHAHAHA, oh how entertaining." Gus laughed. "I don't know what you were planning on doing, but it won't work. Ability activate, Drill Impact!" Vulcan once again shot his arm at Leonidas, only this time it began to spin and hit the dragon in the stomach, making him gasp.

"LEO!" Natsu ran to him as he began to fall.

 **Premo Vulcan: 1100-1300**

" **I'm….sorry….."** Leonidas transformed into ball form, draining Natsu's life gauge completely. Natsu caught him in time, but the worse was yet to come.

"Master Natsu...lost." Baron said in disbelief.

"At least he was able to keep Leonidas." Sona said, though she also frowned.

"Pathetic. I knew you were nothing more than a joke." Gus taunted as he caught Vulcan. "If this is the best you brawlers can offer, then you might as well quit." With that, he was teleported back to his ship and left.

"Leo, are you okay?" Natsu asked, though he got no response. _I….lost….again._ Natsu felt weak and before he knew it, he fainted.

"NATSU!" The Resistance rushed to his side. On that day, Natsu Dragneel was defeat.

 **That'll be all for today. I apologize if this felt rushed. I just wanted to get it out of the way asap and my class is about to start. In the future, I hope I can make the chapters a bit long, but we'll see.**

 **I'm so glad more people are reading this. It really does mean alot that you guys are spending your time reading this.**

 **So Natsu had just lost his first brawl! How will this affect him in the future?**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for any questions.**

 **Next time: Brawl for redemption!**


	6. Chapter 6: Brawl for redemption!

**Hey guys, its me, The 3rd Dragneel back with another chapter of Bakugan: the dragon slayer saga. Now I got a rather rude comment about the plot being dumb. If you do not like this story, don't read it, that's all for those who criticize my work that I spend hours working on. Hell, I know some work that's not the best, but I don't say anything because I don't want to insult the author. What I'm trying to say is people are working hard for these stories and all we ask for is a little respect. Okay, my banter is over, sorry about that…**

 **Kival737101: Yeah, Gus was always that character that I have little to no fucks about. Trust me, the bond will be fixed and let's just say the fight will be well earned.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Like I said for the hundredth time, I am following the series and yes, I will fix Dragon Bond.**

 **Docron: Thank you and trust me, the problem will be obvious.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: I'm glad I was able to do that:)**

 **DodX: I see, well thank you for that and I promise to make Sona more canon, but for now, she will be friendly since she is away from her family. It's just i have no idea what her family will work in, like how will they gain their funds. As for your guess on Dragon Bond, you'll just have to see~;)**

 **Guest: Thanks, I've never heard of someone actually glad the main hero loses and that story is already updated.**

 **Last time Natsu got a new Bakugan Trap, Scorpion and was about to train when Gus Grav suddenly arrived and asked why he brawled. Natsu was irritated when Gus left but was excited when he returned to brawl with his own Bakugan premo Vulcan. Although he pulled off some impressive moves, Natsu and Leonidas' Dragon Bond suddenly failed, causing them both to lose.**

' _In Natsu's Mindscape'_

"Hmm, oh I'm here again." Natsu muttered as he found himself in a familiar misty terrain. Not even a second passed and the six legendary warriors appeared in front of him. "Hey, where's Leo?"

" **We should be asking you, he refused to speak with anyone."** Clayf said with an annoyed tone, much to Natsu's shock.

"Then let me out and I can-"

" **Do what Natsu Dragneel, speak to him about how you failed to bond during your brawl? That is the reason we want to speak with you."** Apollonir cut off with a serious tone.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Maybe it was those flames or maybe-"

" **The problem wasn't what you ate you fool."** Exedra said with a tick mark on his head. **"The problem was you!"**

"ME?! What did I do?" Now Natsu was confused. He was sure he and Leonidas were in sync at the time.

" **Because deep down, you had a sense of doubt, which disrupted the bond you two shared since Leonidas was confident."** Oberus said calmly.

" **Tell us Dragneel, why did you hesitate during the battle?"** Frosch questioned as Natsu glared at them.

"I didn't hesitate, I was completely calm."

" **Really? Was it the one called Gus' words that gave you mixed emotions?"** Lars Lion asked with a raised brow.

"I….I don't know.."

" **If you cannot understand why you failed, then you will never learn and will fail like with yo-"**

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME OR WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" the dragon slayer blurted out in pure anger as some flame escaped his body, surprising the warriors. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…."

" **I see, so it does involve what happened."** The Pyrus warrior said in sympathy. **"You cannot allow emotions like that to interfere with your mission: to free the Bakugan."** he saw how Natsu kept looking down and sighed. **"Perhaps this conversation would be better with friends."**

"Wait, did you say fri-" A blinding light surrounded Natsu, teleporting him away from his dream.

' _In the trailer, several hours later'_

To say the others were worried would be an understatement. Natsu was still knocked out from the fight with Gus and has yet to wake up. They decided to lay him on the couch of the lounge area while they watched in shifts. Mira was currently watching over him with a worried expression. As long as she has known Natsu(which was not too long), he would always stand up and fight until the end, but the recent brawl proved too much. _Natsu, please wake up.._ She thought while reaching out to touch his cheek, feeling warmth from it. His eyes started to twitch before slowly opening, much to her shock. "NATSU!"

"Oh, hey Mira." He muttered while sitting up. "Hey, where am I?"

"You're in the lounge after you were rendered unconscious." She stood up and pressed a button on the wall. "Everyone, Natsu is awake." Not even a second soon, did Baron rush in the room and sat next to his 'Master.'

"Master Natsu! I'm so glad to see you awake!" Baron said in joy as he was the most worried out of the four.

"It is a relief to see you out of bed Natsu." Sona said as she and Ace entered the room. Natsu nodded before looking around.

"Hey, where's Leo?" His questioned brought frowns onto everyone's faces.

" **It seems after your brawl with Gus, Leonidas just...shut himself off."** Wilda said as he and the other Bakugan jumped on the table.

" **We tried to speak with him, but he refused to look at any of us."** Nemus said in a worried tone.

" **After a defeat like that, I wouldn't blame him."** Percival said, getting Tina to smack him as Natsu looked down.

"I see….."

"What the hell happened Natsu? One minute you guys were about to use that Dragon Bond thing, the next it was gone." Ace questioned, not getting a response. "Hey, what's up?"

"It's my fault…."

"What?" Everyone looked at Natsu in concern as he clenched his hands.

"The reason the bond didn't work….it was on me…." He took a deep breath before looking at them with a serious look. "I haven't told you guys everything about me. The real reason I'm here." Baron, Sona and Mira looked confused while Ace narrowed his eyes. For the next half hour, Natsu told them about the S-Class trials, his fight with Gildarts and Grimoire Heart's sudden appearance. He explained how he(unknowingly) met Zeref, fighting Zancrow and even how he fought while low on magic when Hades arrived. The others could only imagine how horrifying it would be to face those monsters and were relieved to hear how Natsu and his friends beat them. "We thought it was over and we could just have the trials. But….he showed up."

"Who?" Baron asked in slight fear.

"Acnologia, the dragon of the apocalypse. He showed up and started attacking us. At first I tried to ask him about my father Igneel, but he didn't listen, he didn't care. Everyone was ready to fight, but Gildarts, our strongest member...he was so scared and he kept saying none of us could beat him. Even with three other dragon slayers and the others, we couldn't even scratch him. I felt like a bug compared to him!" Natsu punched his knee as frustrated tears ran down his cheeks. "I guess when I heard about the Bakugan, I felt it was, I don't know, a way to...redeem myself for failing to stop Acnologia. But yesterday's brawl showed I hadn't changed. I let you guys down, I let Leo down, I let myself down, I LET MY FRIENDS DOWN!" To say the others were shocked would be a complete understatement. Baron and Sona gave him a sympathetic look, Ace just looked away and Mira just walked up to him…..

*SLAP*

Everyone looked in pure shock as Mira suddenly slapped Natsu hard on the cheek, making him reel back a bit. "Don't say that. It makes you sound like a coward." She said in a stern tone that reminded him of Erza. "I may not know about Fairy Tail or magic, but I know enough to know you aren't a quitter when things look down. Before you came, we were losing battle after battle, losing innocent Bakugan to the Vexos. But then you came and started turning the tide of the battle and for that I am grateful." Her expression softened as he looked at her, blue eyes met black ones. "Even though I hadn't met them, I'm sure your friends in your world would be saying the exact same thing. Not only that, but you aren't alone."

"She's right Master Natsu, I'm with you!" Baron shouted with a serious face.

"You were the one who offered me a purpose, so I will always be grateful." Sona added with a small smirk. Ace walked up and gave the dragon slayer an irritated look.

"Despite being a loud, obnoxious, annoying, always hungry idiot…..you're still a part of the team." he gave Natsu a hand. "Until I beat you, I'm gonna work with you." Natsu looked at all of them in shock before a grin appeared on his face and he took Ace's hand.

"Thanks….Ace…" The Darkus brawler simply scoffed, though a tiny smile crept on his face. "And you guy to, I'm glad to be a part of your team. And Mira…"

"Yes Na-" The leader of the Resistance widened her eyes as a pair of arms wrapped around her body and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for smacking some sense into me. It kinda reminds me of Erza." Though she was surprised, Mira smiled as she returned his embrace. "Now….there's still someone who needs a talking."

' _Out the Trailer'_

Leonidas was currently sitting on one the rails on the Trailer, looking at the night sky with a solemn expression. **"Legendary Warriors, please forgive me for failing you"** He said with regret. He was given to Natsu, a human from another world, to fight and free his fellow Bakugan, but today proved he still had a ways to go.

"Hey…" Natsu suddenly called out, surprising his Bakugan. "You okay Leo?"

" **Yes, at least physically."** he didn't say anything as he walked up to the rails and joined him in watching the night sky. A star could be seen passing by. **"It is a peaceful night, is it not?"**

"Mhm. Hey Leo…"

" **Yes?"**

"About the brawl against Gus…..I'm sorry. It's my fault our bond failed." Natsu gripped the metal hard as he looked at the sky. "A part of me was scared...scared of losing like I did back home and because of that, we lost." Leonidas saw the look of anger and regret on his brawler's face and decided to jump on is shoulder.

" **Partner...Natsu. I don't blame you for that. Vulcan was a formidable opponent. More than those two and more than Percival. All we can do now is learn for that loss and better ourselves."** Natsu grinned before taking Leonidas in his hand.

"Then let's start by practicing. What do you say?"

" **Sounds like a plan."** He nodded before jumping down in front of the trailer and walked a few feet away.

"Gauntlet Powerstrike! Bakugan, Brawl!" Leonidas roared in the night before looking at Natsu. "In order to work on Dragon Bond, we're gonna need to fight at the same level. So Leo…." He lite his fists on fire and gave him a challenging grin. "FIGHT ME!"

" **Are you sure? I don't want to-"**

*BOOM*

The Pyrus Bakugan gasped as Natsu suddenly punched him on the jaw and made him flinch. "Less talking, more fighting! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Seeing as he was serious, Leonidas blocked Natsu's fist with his claw before smacking him away. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" A large fire ball was thrown at the Bakugan, who barely blocked it with his wings.

"Wow, I've never seen Master Natsu fight like that before." Baron muttered from the Trailer as the noise from the duo's training caught the other's attention.

"Natsu is an interesting guy after all." Sona said while carefully observing the fight.

"Geez, as if the guy wasn't loud enough as is." Ace said while walking towards his room.

"You don't wanna see his progress?" Mira questioned, only for him to scoff. As Natsu and Leonidas sparred, a red aura began to surround them.

' _At Vestal palace'_

Spectra let out an annoyed sigh as he had just finished his conversation with Prince Hydron. The royal brat wanted an update on the last legendary Bakugan for his collection, yet he threw a tantrum when the results came back negative. "That boy doesn't understand how difficult it is to find the Pyrus Dragonoid my master." Gus said in pure disgust. He always hated that damn prince for insulting his master.

"I agree, but his rule may yet come to an end, especially with what you had told me." Spectra said with a smirk. After returning, Gus had informed him of the kind of battle strategy Natsu Dragneel had, especially with him catching himself on fire. This really peaked his interested, almost as much as this 'Leonidas.' "Hydron can complain all he wants, but it won't matter in the end."

"You should be careful master. You never know who might be listening."

"Let them, our plans will work out in the end. Come." With that, the two left the room.

' _The next day'_

"Alright, the best way to the city undetected would be to go through this valley." Ace suggested while creating a trail with the holographic map.

"We'll be there in no time if I put the petal to the metal." Baron said while munching on his sandwich.

"We should probably lessen the use of our technology in case they pick something up." Sona added.

"Alright, the plan looks good." Mira concluded with a satisfied smile. "If only we were ALL here."

"Yeah, where the hell is Natsu?" Baron, Mira and Sona sweatdropped a bit.

*SNORE*

If you were wondering where Natsu was at this time, he and Leonidas were asleep in their room. It is to be expected since they trained until they couldn't no more. "Take…..that….stripper…..oh….you want some….to…..Erza…" Natsu muttered while accidentally rolling off his bed. "Okay, I'm up." Stretching his arms, Natsu began to walk towards the door when a sudden buzzing caught his ears.

"Well if it isn't the mighty Dragneel." An all too familiar voice said, making the dragon slayer turn his head to see Gus Grav giving him a smirk.

"YOU!" Natsu lite his fist on fire before swinging at Gus….only for it to completely pass him.

"Oh relax, like I would be idiotic enough to come there in person. This is a hologram I am sending you.

"What do you want?" He was in no mood to deal with a punk like him and the sooner he spoke, the better.

"I propose we have a little rematch, just us and our Bakugan. That way you could TRY to redeem yourself after that failure." Gus' smirk grew as he saw how pissed Natsu was getting. "So, do we have a deal."

"Just tell em the place and I'll be there."

"Follow my mechanical bee and you'll find me." with that, his hologram disappeared as an orange robotic bee landed on Natsu's palm. There was no way in hell he wasn't going to accept this. He wanted, no NEEDED to beat this bastard, especially with the training he and Leo did last night. Speaking of Leo, Natsu reentered his room before quickly getting dressed.

" **Partner, what is it?"** Leo asked in concern as he heard Natsu yelling in the hall.

"Gus called me out, we need to go." The Bakugan didn't need to hear that twice as he jumped onto his brawlers shoulder before they exited the trailer. "Alright, where's Gus?" Natsu allowed the robotic bee to lead him a good distance away from his friends, only to see Gus with that same damn smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you were able to come here, did you finish crying after yesterday?" He taunted.

"Shut up. There was no way I was gonna let you get away with beating me."

"We'll see." Both combatants brought up their Gauntlets.

"GAUNTLET, POWERSTRIKE!"

"Gate card, set!" Gus threw in his card. "Crush them like before Vulcan!"

"Let's burn these guys to a crisp Leo. Bakugan, brawl!" Vulcan ross from the ground while Leonidas shot out of his pillar of flames.

"Gate card, open! Subterra Reactor!" Several stone pillars appeared around the area, giving Vulcan a power boost.

 **Vulcan: PL 500-700**

Little did Natsu and Leonidas know, Spectra and Helios were watching closely. "So this is Pyrus Leonidas? Not a bad entrance." Spectra commented.

" **Bah, I could crush a weakling like him any day."** Helios scoffed, though he still watched the battle closely.

"Here we go Leo, ability, activate! Inferno Crash!" Leonidas roared as flames covered his body before he charged at Vulcan.

 **Leonidas: 450-650**

"Please, you are so predictable." Gus scoffed before putting in his card. "Ability, activate! Titan Knuckle!" Vulcan shot both hands towards Leo.

 **Vulcan: 700-900**

 _Wait for it…..wait for it….._ Natsu narrowed his eyes as the attacks were close to colliding. "THERE! Fusion ability, activate! Spiral Spark!" Leonidas suddenly began to spin as the Titan Knuckle neared him. And at that very moment...the attack missed.

"WHAT?!" Natsu's Bakugan then slammed into Vulcan, sending him skidding across the field as his fists crashed into a rock pillar.

 **Leonidas: 650-750**

 **Vulcan: 900-700**

"Hehe, I remembered how your Titan Knuckle would go straight to Leo, so we've been practicing how to counter your moves." Natsu confessed as Vulcan returned to ball form and Gus' life gauge lowered by half a bar.

"Pure luck, that was it." Natsu rolled his eyes before throwing in his gate card. "Vulcan, stand!"

" **You will not defeat us human!"** Vulcan shouted as Natsu threw in Leonidas.

"Oh yeah? Gate card, open! Pyrus Reactor!" Flames began to circle around the area. "Time to show these guys who's got the sting. Go, Scorpion!" The Bakugan trap appeared with a hiss.

 **Leonidas & Scorpion: PL 850**

"Now it's time for some team action! Double ability activate, Alpha Balster Pyrus plus Satellite Boost!" Leonidas shot a stream of fire at Scorpion, who absorbed it with its reflectors. The flames then expanded to a large fireball before it launched a barrage at Vulcan.

 **Leonidas & Scorpion: PL 1150**

"No, I will never allow you to take Vulcan!" Gus shouted furiously as he placed a card in his Gauntlet. "Ability, Pyrus Durance, activate!" The rings on Vulcan's body suddenly began to fire several balls of energy, knocking out some of the flames.

 **Leonidas & Scorpion: PL 1150-850**

Despite lessening the damage, Vulcan still returned in ball form and lowered his brawler's gauge by three bars. _This can't be happening! I defeat him with ease yesterday. So how is he different?_ Gus looked up and saw how serious Natsu was, unlike yesterday when Gus' question confused him. Then, he felt a tap on his right shoulder, courtesy of Spectra. "Master…"

"That's enough Gus, I'll handle it from here." He said with a confident smirk.

"This is my battle!"

"Hey, get out of here! My fight is with Gus, not you." Natsu shouted with an annoyed tone. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Spectra Phantom, leader of the Vexos." Hearing this, Natsu widened his eyes.

"So you're the number 1 brawler in the Vexos." He suddenly gave a feral grin. "Good, I didn't really feel like waiting for you to show your ugly mug."

"Hmm, you should consider it an honor that I'm interested in brawling you boy." Natsu's brow twitched at the comment.

"Okay, I'm taking you down."

"Gate card, set!" Spectra threw in his own Pyrus Gate card. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand." A dragon much smaller than Leo appeared on the field. "Now, bring out that Leonidas I've heard so much about."

"You're not my boss! Bakugan, brawl!" Leonidas appeared on the field while glaring at Spectra.

 _Let's see if I can draw out this Bakugan's true potential._ "Double ability, activate! Duel Dragon plus Item Core." Spectra's Bakugan suddenly split in two, one held a shield while the other had an axe.

"This is bad…"

 **Spectra's Bakugan(I don't know its name, sue me.): PL 800-1000**

' _Back in the trailer'_

"Natsu! Where are you?" Mira called out as she searched the top floor for the second time. After the team meeting, they were about to walk the dragon slayer up, only to discover he wasn't in his room. "Damn it, where is he?"

"Everyone, come to the control immediately!" Sona called from the speaker as everyone met with her. "I think I found our boy." she pointed towards a series of explosions in the distance.

"That's gotta be Leo and Natsu!" Baron shouted.

"I hope that idiot isn't fighting Gus." Ace said with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, he's gonna need our help!"

' _Back at the battlefield'_

" **AHHH!"** Leonidas screamed in pain as both of his opponents struck in on both sides of his body. Spectra looked at him with a disappointed sigh.

 _And here I thought this Bakugan was special. I might as well end this._

"Triple ability, activate!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "Heavy Meteor plus Inferno Crash plus fusion ability, Spiral Spark!" Leonidas charged at his foes in a tornado of flames.

"A triple ability? Impressive…" Spectra muttered.

 **Leonidas: 450-650-850-950**

 **Spectra's Bakugan: 1000-900-700**

"Bakugan, brawl!" Gus shouted as Vulcan appeared on the field. "Ability, activate! Heavy Aegis!" Vulcan launched a tornado of dirt, putting out Leonidas' attack.

 **Leonidas: 950-450**

 **Vulcan & Company: 1000-1700**

"You're finished!" Just then, a green light shot from the sky, much to everyone's confusion. Mira and the others just arrived to see the bright light themselves. A large bird-like creature carrying something flew in.

"Hang on, who the hell-" Natsu muttered as he saw someone, cladded in black robes, standing on top of the bird before playing a card in their Gauntlet.

"Ability, activate. Thunder Power Glimmering Slash!" The bird released what it was carrying before it opened four claws and slashed Vulcan. "Ability, activate. Wind Power Soaring Strike Shot." The bird engulfed itself in green flames before delivering the final blow to Vulcan, who returned to ball form.

"It can't be." Gus gasped as his gauge dropped to zero. "I apologize for my failure Master Spectra."

"It's fine, I'll take it from here." The Pyrus brawler said before looking at Helios. "Are you ready?"

" **I am Master."**

"Let's go most powerful Bakugan Helios. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand." A red and black dragon covered in spikes, colossal wings and a large orange horn appeared on the field with a roar.

"Woah, now that is a mean looking bastard." Natsu said.

" **Agreed, he means business."** Leonidas said with narrowed eyes. The person from before jumped behind Natsu as the Resistance looked at them in shock.

"It would appear you have trouble." A quiet feminine voice said behind the mask.

"Who are you and why help me?"

"The Vexos are also my enemies, so this is a way to pay them back for all the deeds them done." Natsu looked at her, his black eyes looking straight at her violet ones before he grinned, catching her off guard.

"Well thanks, but can you leave the bigger one to me? I have a score to settle with that bastard." She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. Her Bakugan then lowered her head, retreating it to her chest. "Woah, that's a cool Bakugan."

" **ROAR!"** Leonidas and Helios suddenly headbutted each other for superiority, neither letting up.

" **How could you stood so low as to attack your fellow brothers and sisters?"** Leo questioned.

" **Family means little to me. All I care about to being the strongest around and you won't stand in my way!"** Helios shouted as he pushed Leo away.

"Ability, activate. General Quasar!" Helios launched a sphere of chaotic fire, knocking back Leonidas and the stranger's Bakugan. "Come now Natsu Dragneel, show me all your strength!"

"You heard him Leo." Natsu looked at his partner with a grin. "Let's show him." Both of them closed their eyes in unison as they began to gather energy. Natsu's body caught on fire(much to the stranger's shock and Spectra's curiosity) while Leonidas had a crimson aura around him.

"Think it'll work?" Ace asked out loud.

"I hope so." Baron said in worry as both energies began to merge.

"DRAGON **BOND!"** Both sides exploded, creating a large dust cloud.

"What is this now?"

"He'll probably fail like last time." Gus said with a smirk, getting a raised brow from his superior. The dust cleared, revealing Natsu and Leonidas standing there with a hollow expression.

"Natsu, are you okay? Mira asked in worry as she took a step forward. And then, something amazing happened: they raised their heads, revealing their glowing red eyes.

"Hell **Yeah."** They said with a predatory smirk. Leonidas and Natsu roared as they charged at Helios.

"Interesting. Helios…."

" **I'll destroy you!"** Helios slashed at his opponent, only for them to duck and deliver a hard fist to his stomach, making him gag. Leonidas then slammed a flame-coated fist onto his jaw, making him skid back.

" **You miserable…"** Leonidas caught Helios' arms and headbutted him. **"...cocky…."** He slammed his tail into his ribs, making Helios roar in pain as he attempted to punch back. **"..waste of a Bakugan!"** Leo ducked as he slammed his fist into Helios' back. **"Traitorous dog!"** He gripped Helios in the face and smashed him into one of the stone pillars. **"I'll make you regret the day you turned your back on your fellow Bakugan!"** A stream of fire shot out of his elbow and he pushed helios to the ground. The Resistance watched in awe at how ruthless Leonidas was and how Natsu was able to bond with him again. Gus watched in pure shock while Spectra had a tiny smirk.

 _Well now, what do we have here? A human with pyrokinetic powers fighting with his Bakugan. How interesting._

" **I...refuse...to let...you...win!"** Helios shot another General Quasar, only for Leonidas to stop it with his bare claws before slashing it in half. **"I-Impossible."**

"Fire…. **Dragon…..** RO **AR!"** Natsu and Leonidas launched a stream of flames at Helios, who screamed in agony before reverting back to ball form and draining Spectra of his life gauge.

"Natsu...beat….Spectra." Mira muttered in awe.

"Q-Quite the unexpected development." Sona said while fixing her glasses.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Baron yelled in joy.

"How the hell did pinky do it?" Ace questioned in slight jealousy.

"So….Spectra…..how was….that….for true...power…" Natsu said between pants as he caught Leonidas. Spectra said nothing as he picked up Helios and walked away with Gus. "If you….want….your...ass...kicked...again….come….back….hehe…"

 _Oh I will Natsu Dragneel, I will._ The Vexos leader thought with a smirk as he and Gus teleported away. The dragon slayer looked back at his friends while throwing the peace sign.

"You...see….we….won…." Natsu fell forward, though Mira was quick enough to catch him.

"Natsu?"

*Snore*

Everyone looked at him in shock as he fell asleep on Mira's shoulder. "For god sake, as if he hadn't slept in already." The Darkus brawler scoffed as Mira set him on her lap.

"I'm shocked he fell asleep on Mira's lap." Baron laughed as the Subterra looked at Natsu with a small smile.

"He certainly is different." She said while stroking his hair, which was surprisingly soft.

"Where is that woman that helped him?" Sona questioned as the stranger just vanished into thin air.

"Whoever it was, we owe them."

' _A little away from the group'_

" **Are you sure we shouldn't have stayed?"** The Bakugan from before asked her brawler as they saw the resistance bring Natsu in.

"I don't think it would have been wise to stay." The stranger said.

"Agreed." A new voice said, making her jump slightly. "You went off without me, find anything interesting?"

"Those people, they call themselves the Bakugan Brawler resistance and one of their members may be what is needed to free the Bakugan." Sharp blue eyes watched as Ace and Baron accidently dropped Natsu, who was still asleep.

" **Kallen, what are you thinking?"** A male voice asked.

"If they want to free the Bakugan, then they may be heading towards Alpha city like we are." The others nodded in agreement before leaving.

 **And that does it for this chapter. Man am I glad to post this before next month came. I apologize for not updating sooner, but with other stories, life and school, my job is pretty tough. That and I have to rewatch Bakugan New vestroia to remember how certain things happened. I know it's dumb, but it's good to follow canon.**

 **So Natsu and Leonidas had FINALLY fixed Dragon Bond after overcoming Natsu's fear of failure after Tenrou Island. To me, it seemed like a good reason for a power that requires both brawler and Bakugan to think as one. And about the Ventus being in the team, SHE will join after Alpha city, along with another recruit which I'm pretty sure you guys know. If not, then you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for any questions.**

 **Next time: Rise of the machines**


	7. Chapter 7: Rise of the machines

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of this story, which I have grown kinda fond of. I'm glad you guys are okay with this story having cameos from other shows. The reason I did this is simply because after the first season of Bakugan, I got EXTREMELY bored of Dan, Marucho and Shun. I have no hate for them(except for Dan's annoying voice), it's just like eating a loaf of bread without anything, bland. Not to mention I call B.S. in Mechtanium Surge since Shun LITERALLY becomes a sparring partner with his Bakugan. I get Natsu since he has his dragon slayer magic, BUT COME ON! Okay, sorry, I just like to rant about something before answering the reviews….hehe…**

 **Kival737101: I know, since Leo does have Natsu's magic and fighting prowess, it is understandable how he fought Helios and made him look weak. Trust me, their fights are only gonna get crazier.**

 **Docron: Thank you and you will see who the girl is. Well since they have the Dragon Bond, it only makes sense he has Natsu's admiration for family, especially since the Legendary Warriors showed how New Vestroia after the Vestals invaded.**

 **GodX: I know, life and my other stories kept me busy. Hohohoho, you might be right~;)**

 **Neostardustdragon101: First off, love your username. Second you are half right pal.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: This is fanfiction, anything could happen.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you.**

 **Natsu vi Kurosaki: Thanks I guess? And I was already going to have them go to Earth.**

 **So last time Natsu had a heart-to-heart talk with his team and partner about why he doubted himself, all because of Acnologia. After an intense nightly training, Natsu challenged and not only defeated Gus, but also Spectra, though he got some help from an unexpected source. In this chapter, we're about to see WHO they are and why they were hiding themselves.**

' _A few hours later'_

After Natsu's unexpected nap, the Resistance had finally arrived at Alpha city. "Woah, so this is it huh? It looks like a giant fishbowl!" Natsu exclaimed as he thought of Happy for a split second.

"While you aren't wrong Natsu, you aren't right either." Sona said with a giggle.

"That dome is what keeps the residents of Alpha city safe, and ensures they don't know about the outside world." Mira said with a slightly saddened tone. _Father, can I help you open your eyes, or are you still blinded by your work?_

"Our mission is to take out the Control Tower. We need to find a way inside without being detected." Ace suggested while looking around.

"Can't I just melt the glass with my fire?" Natsu raised his right hand just to prove his point. Suddenly, a bright reflection began to hit his eyes. "Guah! The hell?" He covered his face before something caught his eye. "Guys, look." Everyone turned and saw two figures in the distance using something bright to get their attention.

"Woah, who are those guys?" Baron sid out loud as the figures entered a large air duct.

"I think they're trying to lead us inside."

"It could be a trap." To Ace's surprise, Natsu began to walk towards the duct. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Those guys wouldn't get our attention unless they wanted to show us a way in."

"I don't know Natsu, it could be a trap." Mira said, only for him to grin.

"If it is, then I'll kick their asses!" With that, he ran towards the air duct with the others not too far behind. It turned out the figures let a latter for them to climb up.

"We'll have to jump at an exact moment on each of these fans." Sona said with narrowed eyes as a light bulb appeared on Natsu's head.

"You mean like a ninja?"

"I suppose you're right in a way, but I don't see how that-Natsu?!" Everyone looked in shock as Natsu wrapped his scarf over his face.

"I will jump down...like a ninja." He said while pointing his finger up, getting Ace to facepalm and the others to sweatdrop. He then jumped down, leaping from fan to fan until miraculously, he landed on the bottom without a scratch.

"Did he seriously just land while looking that stupid?"

"I…..think you're right."

"Wow, that was so cool Master Natsu!" Baron cheered. "If he can do it, so can I! Ninja jump!"

*BANG*

"OW!"

*DING*

"OMPH!"

*CRASH*

"Uuhhhh…" Unfortunately, Baron wasn't as focused as Natsu, so he pretty much landed face-first on the ground, his eyes were swirled.

"You fail as a ninja." Natsu said in his 'ninja' voice as he threw a rag over the young brawler's face.

"Here goes nothing." Unlike Baron, Ace, Mira and Sona were able to land on the ground without a scratch. "Alright, let's keep huh?" Mira raised a brow as on the wall, was a map with a flashlight under it. Taking the map, she turned it around to find a message. "Follow this map so we can meet. Not enemies, want to free the Bakugan too."

"Okay, now I KNOW this is a trap. Why would these guys help us?"

"Only one way to find out." Natsu used his magic to light the way as the others followed. The was actually really accurate as they didn't have to split up. Natsu then stopped when his ears picked something up. "We aren't alone." From the shadows, a figure could be seen walking out. It was a female with bright red hair that was kept upward, blue eyes and slightly light skin. Her attire consisted of a red striped vest-shorts combo.

"I see you finally made it. Good." She said with a hand on her hip.

"Who are you, and why lead up here?" Ace questioned.

"Relax, we aren't with those Vexos bastards."

"We?" The female nodded as she montioned the corner behind to to come out. The person she referred to was a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of japanese descent. She wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of her chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She had two grey sashes wrapped around her waist twice and hangs diagonally from right to left. Her long black was tied in a ponytail and had large violet eyes. Natsu sniffed the air and widened his eyes.

"Hey, you're that ninja that helped me earlier!" The others looked shocked while the red head raised a brow.

"Yes, that was me. My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and it is a pleasure to meet all of you." She said with a bow.

"And I'm Kallen Kozuki. I'm glad we were able to get your attention Bakugan Brawlers."

"Why meet us here in all places?"

"The reason is simple: so no Vestal or Vexos could hear from us. I'm sure you all know me and Tsubaki are from Earth, like you are pinky." Natsu's brow twitched at the nickname.

"Okay, first: It's Salmon. Second, I'm not from Earth, I'm from Earthland."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She asked blankly.

"No it isn't, and my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. These are Mira, Baron, Sona….and Mace."

"You idiot, my name is Ace!"

"That's what I said Base!"

"Now you're just doing that on purpose!" The two then began a heated argument while the others talked.

"While I'm from Earth myself, Natsu is telling the truth." Sona said, though Kallen was skeptical.

"If he isn't from Earth, then prove it."

"Does this prove I'm right?!" Natsu lite his right hand on fire and showed it to the two females, who were more than shocked to say the least.

"So I wasn't hallucinating." Tsubaki muttered.

"T-This has to be fake. There's no way a human can-!" Natsu suddenly grabbed Kallen's wrist, much to her shock. But instead of being burned, the flames were dancing around her body as incredible warm came from the male. "H-how?"

"My flames aren't normal. I can choose what burns and what doesn't as long as I know." He then let go and gave her a serious look. "So now do you believe me?"

"Y-yeah. I definitely believe you." Though internally, she wished he would hold her a bit longer. "As I said before, we aren't with the Vexos. We want to free the Bakugan as well." A red ball suddenly bounced onto Kallen's shoulder before opening, revealing a machine-like Bakugan. "This is my partner, Pyrus Gurin."

" **It's an honor to meet you all."** Gurin said with a bow as Leonidas jumped onto his brawler's shoulder.

" **Please, the honor is all mine Gurin."** Leo said with equal respect.

"Do you know where the Dimensional Controller is Kallen?" Mira questioned.

"Yeah, the way up is right here. Come on." the group then began to walk behind Kallen while Natsu walked next to Tsubaki.

"Hey, thanks for helping us against Spectra and Gus. I could've lost." He said with a toothy grin as the female blushed a bit.

"W-well you were facing two opponents at once. I don't find any honor in a one-on-three battle." A green Bakugan landed on her shoulder.

" **I couldn't agree with you more Tsubaki."** The Bakugan said.

"So you helped her fight. What's your name?"

" **I apologize, my name is Ventus Ingram."**

" **Hello Ingram, I am Pyrus Leonidas. Tell me, how do you all know this tunnel's structure."**

"We've been keeping tabs on Alpha City, waiting for the right time to strike and destroy the Controller." Kallen looked down while clenching her fist. "But we could never find an opening by ourselves."

"Well it's good we're here to help." Baron said with a smile. "Hey, why don't you guys join the Resistance? We could always use more help."

"We'll see Baron." Kallen stopped in front of a metal ladder. "This should lead us into the city."

"Alright, time to rock!" Natsu eagerly went up first before pushing up the manhole. "Alright, who wants some-!"

*BEEP, BEEP*

"WHOA!" Natsu quickly went back down to avoid a car from running him over. "The hell Kallen?!"

"Just be quick or you'll be roadkill." Grumbling to himself, Natsu opened the manhole and quickly ran to the street. Soon Kallen, Mira, Ace, Sona, Tsubaki and finally Baron made it as well. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah yeah, come on. I wanna smash this controller al-"

*ROAR*

Natsu jumped back as a Bakugan suddenly appeared in front of him. "Leo!"

"Whoa Master Natsu. It's just a tv broadcast." Baron pointed out as what was in front of them was indeed a tv, showing footage of a Bakugan battle.

"Battle of the Bakugan. Many will compete, but only one will reign victorious!" The speaker said before shutting off.

"Woah, that sounds awesome! Where do I go to brawl?!"

" **Partner, we have to focus on the mission."** Leonidas said. Natsu looked around and was awe struck at...well everything. The technology here was way more advanced than Earthland.

"This is where I used to live. My father still works here." Mira said as the group began to walk around.

"Man, Earthland's got nothing compared to this place."

"Not even Earth is as advanced as this city." Sona added as she and Natsu were walking inside a mall.

"So if these guys are Vestals, then shouldn't this place be...more evil?"

"Battle of the Bakugan! The world's top brawlers, in the ultimate smackdown!" The group noticed some kids watching the broadcast."

"Whoa, cool!"

"It's gonna be the best! But no one can beat Spectra!"

"No way, my brother's gonna crush them all!"

"Whoa, your brother's a brawler?"

"Mhm, he's gonna win it all and become a Vexos!"

"Yeah, when I grow up, I wanna be a Vexos too." With that, the kids left.

"Man, these kids really like the Vexos huh?" Natsu muttered as he remembered how much of a fanboy Romeo was back home. Seeing these kids worship such people made him feel terrible.

"Unfortunately, these people don't know the true reason behind the Vexos." Tsubaki said in a saddened tone.

"That's why people need to know." Baron said with a serious tone, getting nods of agreement. Mira felt like an idiot for believe the lies Prince Hydron had told her and remembered how she was...with her brother Keith.

 _Oh man, I lost again._

 _Hehehe, you're not following through Mira._ A boy with short light pink hair said while flicking his Bakugan like a coin. _You corner your opponent, but for some reason you lose focus on the final attack._

 _Well I just wanna beat my big brother. So there!_ She said while leaning forward, but to her surprise, he poked her forehead, making her blush a bit.

 _Relax short stuff._ She looked at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, which he joined.

"Mira? Mira? Hey Mira." Natsu began to poke her forehead, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yeah?"

"We were talking about destroying the Dimension Controller." Kallen answered. "It should be located in the Dome where the Bakugan brawls are located."

"Alright, let's go!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you guys." Mira said with a saddened tone. "There's something I have to do.' With that, she ran off.

"Mira, wait!"

"Natsu, where are you going?!"

"I'm going with her in case she needs help. You guys focus of destroying that thing!" He shouted while looking over his shoulder.

"Man, that guy really doesn't listen to reason does he." Ace said with a sigh.

"They'll be fine, right now we need to go to the control station and shut the Controller down."

"Right."

' _With Mira'_

After a bit of running around, Mira was finally able to reach her apartment. Opening the door, she began to look around. _It was foolish to think he would actually be here._ She thought with a frown as memories of Keith and their time together resurfaced. _It's just like he left it._

"Wow, this is a pretty nice place." A voice called out, making her fall over. Turning her head, Mira's eyes widened as Natsu was currently laying on Keith's bed. "And this bed….though I kinda think Luy's is more comfy, this is a close second."

"Natsu!? What are you doing here?" He looked at her with a toothy grin.

"We're a team, so I thought I should follow in case you need help."

"But-"

"And don't worry about the mission, the others are looking around." He got off the bed. "Besides, you looked like you needed to take care of something."

"I do." He noticed her low tone.

"Well, can I help?" Natsu looked over the room before noticing a frame with Mira and some boy he had never met. "Who's this guy, your boyfriend?" This of course got a smack to the back of the head.

"He's my brother you idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know?! Geez, you hit almost as hard as Erza, and that's saying A LOT!"

"Just…..relax while I look through this computer. And try not to destroy anything here." Natsu grumbled a bit, but nodded regardless. Though she was shocked, Mira couldn't help but be grateful at how caring the pink-haired idiot was. Sitting at the dining table, Mira began to look through Keith's computer, hoping to find something, ANYTHING about his whereabouts. "I know if I just keep looking…" Mira stopped when a picture of her and Keith smiling appeared on screen. "I hope he's out there, fighting to free the Bakugan to. What do you think Wilda?"

" **Well I….."** Wilda turned away, much to his brawler's confusion. Suddenly, the doors could be heard opening, revealing Professor Clay.

"M-Mira? You've come back." He said in slight shock before regaining his composure.

"Father."

"Well I'm glad you've come to your senses-"

"If it means enslaving the Bakugan, then I'd rather lose myself!"

"Now now, no need to get upset Mira. Why can't you enjoy your good life?"

"No way! That life depends on the misery of others!" The professor looked in shock at his daughter's words. How could she still act like this? 

"Enough."

"Father, where is Keith?" Instead of answering, he turned away. "Tell me!"

"M-Mira, your brother….he's no more." He didn't bother looking at her before continuing. "Please...just forget you ever knew him." Mira couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father, KEITH'S father, was just telling her to forget all the good times. Her father was about to walk out the door, but she grabbed onto her arm.

"Please, you have to tell me! Something happened didn't it?" Frustrated by his daughter's action, Clay pushed her on the ground, without looking guilty.

"Never come back until you've-"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" The scientist was about to see what or who said that...when a flame coated fist slammed into his cheek and sent him crashing onto the table. The culprit? None other than an extremely pissed off Natsu. The young wizard walked up to Clay and pulled him up by the collar to glare at him. "You bastard, how could you say that about your own kids?!"

"Who are you, and what-" He was cut off when Natsu punched him on the cheek, breaking his glasses.

"You remind me too much of Lucy's dad, and I hate that. You apologize to Mira right now or I'm gonna burn you to a crisp." He raised his hand and set it ablaze, much to his shock.

"Pyrokinetics...pink hair….you're Natsu Dragneel aren't you?!" This got an annoyed punch to the face.

"It's salmon you ass! Now apologize to Mi-"

"Natsu, that's enough!" Mira said as she gripped his shoulder.

"Mira, he hurt-"

"I know, but this isn't the answer." She gave him a pleading look, much to his shock. "Just stop, please." As much as he hated how he treated Mira, Natsu let him go….and slugged his face, knocking him out. "Thank you."

"Don't give up."

"What?" He looked at her with a serious expression.

"About what he said, to forget him, don't. I would never forget Igneel and always try to find him." He then grabbed her shoulders and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll help you find Keith, and then you can be a family again." She couldn't believe what she was hearing: Natsu was honestly offering to help her find her brother, something Baron and even Ace wouldn't do. And his tone, he was dead serious. It made her heart pound as a feeling of warmth crept inside.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you Natsu, really." She leaned in and hugged him, which he returned. It was a true sign of friendship, and neither would have it any other way.

"Professor Clay, Professor Clay." The communicator suddenly rang, much to their shock. "Project Mech is near completion. Please come to the lab to see the field test."

" **This is not a good sign."** Leonidas said as Mira took her father's communicator.

" **What should we do Mira?"** Wilda asked.

"I say we smash whatever it is they're building. That should piss off the Vexos." Natsu suggested.

"Come on, I know where the lab is." With that, the group left.

' _Bakugan Research Lab, a few minutes later….'_

After a bit of running, the two members of the Resistance were able to make it to the research facility. In case they needed it, they contacted the others to meet them there and luckily, Kallen knew exactly where it was. "Alright, let's see what kind of toys the Vexos have been making." Ace said as they began to sneak inside the corridors.

"They must be really serious about the work if they're rushing production." Baron whispered as they saw a few scientists running in one direction.

*ROAR!*

"Huh?" Natsu's heightened hearing picked up something. "Guys, something's down there."

"How can you be so sure?" Tsubaki questioned as he began to sneak forward, to a glass window. And what the team saw shocked them. "Impossible…"

" **They couldn't have.."**

"What do we do against THAT?" What the group was looking at was a green and silver mechanical creature, who was screamed as electricity was surging through it's cage.

"Dammit, where is Professor Clay? We need his help to finish Project Altair." One of the scientists said in frustration.

"We can't worry about him right now, raise the power to three thousand." Another scientist said, much to his colleagues' shock.

"All at once, are you serious?"

"There are strict guidelines…"

"We're on the threshold of something great and you're worried about guidelines? Increase power!" Though they were reluctant, the two raised the power, forcing the mechanical beast to shrink. The Resistance looked in shock as it shrunk into a Bakugan.

"A-A mechanical Bakugan…"

" **Those bastards! How could they create such a monstrosity?!"** Leonidas said in pure anger.

*Crack*

Everyone gasped as Natsu slammed his fist into the glass, shattering it with ease. "RAGH!" He jumped down and landed in front of the scientists.

"WHO ARE-?!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu didn't give them time to respond as he punched all three scientists without any remorse. There was no way in hell he was gonna let something like this happen. Faust was enough with Dorma Anim, but now a Bakugan made of robotic parts?! Speaking of which, he looked at the new creation with anger. "There's no way I'm letting this thing exist!" Just as he was about to stomp on it..a cable shot from the shadows and snatched it away.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to break other people's things, Pinky?" Lync said with a smirk as he caught the new Bakugan.

"Lync, give me that thing, it doesn't deserve to be around." To his annoyance, the short brawlers chuckled.

"Hey, we just felt like living Bakugan were too overrated and weak. What's wrong with making our own Bakugan to fight you?"

" **You stain the traditions all Bakugan follow with that creation!"** Natsu's partner yelled.

"And another thing that's good about mechanical Bakugan, they don't talk back." Lync smirked as he took out his gauntlet. "Why not be the first person to face our new Bakugan? It's an honor for you to fall to Ventus Altair."

"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna melt that thing to a crisp." Natsu put on his own gauntlet and to his surprise, Mira did the same. "Mira?"

"Natsu, my father helped create that Bakugan, and I feel it's my responsibility to destroy it." He wanted to do this alone, but remembering what happened at her house, he sighed.

"Whatever, my Altair with take you chumps down."

"Gauntlet, power strike!" All three devices glew as the others arrived just in time.

"Gate card, set!" Natsu threw in his card as it expanded. "Let's turn that thing to ashes Leo!" Leonidas appeared on the field with a roar.

"So that's what Leonidas looks like." Kallen muttered in slight awe.

" **I agree, he's amazing."** Tyna said, getting her brawler to look at her.

"Tyna, do you like Leo?" Sona whispered with a smirk.

" **What?! O-of course not, I'm just saying he's amazing when he appears on the field."** The blush on her cheeks suggested otherwise, much to Sona's amusement.

"Let's join in too Wilda. Bakugan, Brawl!" Wilda appeared next to Leonidas.

"Alright, let's go. Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Altair stand!" The mechanical Bakugan appeared on the field while screeching.

 **Leonidas: PL 450**

 **Wilda: PL 400**

 **Altair: PL 500**

"Ability, activate! Spinal Saucer!" The rings on Altair's wings suddenly shot a green ring of energy.

 **Altair: PL 500-700**

"Ability, activate! Gun Lock!" Wila's shoulders shot two orbs of energy at Altair. However, he was struck on the chest while his opponent dodged.

 **Wilda: 400-600**

A shadow appeared over Altair, much to Lync's shock. "What?!"

"Ability, activate! Burning Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted as Leonidas set his wings ablaze before slamming them into Altair, making it scream in pain.

 **Leonidas: 450-650**

 **Altair: 700-500**

"Grr, cheap shot! Double ability, activate! Mega Shield plus Thunder Fire!" A green shield appeared around Altair as its tail began charging energy.

 **Leonidas: 650-450**

 **Wilda: 600-400**

 **Altair: 500-900**

"Crap! Altair has enough power to defeat them both!" Ace shouted.

"They pull through, they have too!" Baron shouted.

"Go Bakugan Trap, Subterra Baliton!" Mira threw in a spiked ball before it opened, allowing a creature similar to that of a stegosaurus, just with spikes on it's back, appeared. Altair fired a bolt of blue electricity, which Baliton's horns absorbed.

"I see, Mira's using Baliton's horns as a kind of lightning rod to charge the course of the attack. Well played Mira." Sona said with a smile.

 **Wilda & Baliton: PL 650-1000**

"Like that'll matter! Huh?" Lync widened his eyes as Altair began to scream in pain. "What's going on? Altair!"

"It looks like Altair's energy endurance is failing." A scientist said from his station.

"That damn idiot Lync, using two abilities drains too much down." Professor Clay said as he walked in the room, getting shocked looks as he had bruises on his cheeks. "You. Increase server capacity to 30%!"

"Anyone know what's going on?!" Mira questioned.

"Who cares? Let's take it down!" Natsu shouted before placing a card in his Gauntlet. "Ability, activate! Meteor Blast!" Leonidas began to charge fire into his mouth.

 **Leonidas: PL 450-650**

"Don't leave me out of this! Ability, activate! Apolon Head!" Baliton shot several of its horns, wrapping them around Altair.

 **Wilda & Baliton: 1000-1200**

"Okay, no more fun! Here's another double ability!"

"Another one?! This kid's insane!"

"Professer!"

"NO! Let him do it. We need results." Clay turned back to the battle. "Do it Lync, destroy them!" Mira and Natsu looked in shock as the latter's father returned.

"Spinal Saucer plus Thunder Fire!" Two rings shot and cut Baliton's cables while charging energy into his tail.

 **Altair: 700-1300**

 **Wilda & Baliton: 1200-900**

"Woah, look at that power level." Baron said in shock.

"They've gotta do something or they're dead!" Kallen shouted.

"Mira, Natsu!" Altair fired….and punched a hole through the roof and past the dome.

"Huh?" Altair began to shut down before returning to ball form.

"The booster system is offline."

"Grr, fine. Shut everything done." Clay said in disappointment.

"Oh well, at least it was something." Lync said while picking up Altair. "You chumps were lucky this was a field test. Otherwise you'd be kissing my-"

*SMACK*

"AHHH!" Lync was sent flying into the wall by an angry Natsu. He then turned his head towards Clay, who actually looked scared at the glare that was being sent his way.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu launched a stream of flames at the observation deck, forcing those inside to jump back.

"AHH!" Unfortunately, Professor Clay wasn't lucky as some of the flames struck the left side of his face. To say the Resistance was shocked would be an understatement. They had never seen Natsu this angry before, and to be honest, it was scary.

"I'm never letting these things go." He turned his head and growled as Lync was able to escape without him knowing. "We have to destroy the Controller. Now."

"Y-Yeah, we will Master Natsu." Baron stuttered as he saw how serious he was. Mira looked at where her father was standing with a sad expression. Maybe he was too far gone for her to save. Only the future can tell us if he will change or not.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Man it was tough to make this chapter, what with introducing two new characters and Altair being created. If you hadn't noticed, I have made an alternate version of it as I want to make this story as fresh as possible. Additionally, I want to make OCs a thing, as well as an arc that is between the return of the Vexos and the GMG(which will be KINDA different.)**

 **So did you guys like Kallen for Code Geass and Tsubaki from Soul Eater being here? I have two reasons for them arriving. 1. I wanted to add two brawlers for each attribute and 2. They just hot. And I hope you guys liked that NaMi (Natsu and Mira from Bakugan) moment as I have a lot more in the future, especially when they go to Earth *spoiler.***

 **Also, for the next chapter since it's the small tournament: who would you guys like to see enter the battle? Let me know and the highest number for a character will be allowed to represent the Resistance.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: Battle for Freedom**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle for Freedom!

**HALO EVERYBODY! The 3rd Dragneel, back with yet another chapter of your favorite and poorly written story. I love how much you guys want these chapters and I've been coming up with future chapters and there is something I wanted to ask you guys: in the future when Natsu returns to Earthland, should his team(Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy) get Bakugan of their own? Because….let's just say I plan on a force even more crazy than Zenoheld and the Vexos. It's just something I wanted to ask and if you DO agree, which Bakugan should they use, an existing one or an original?**

 **Kival737101: I agree, Natsu really is reminded of Jude when he tried to take Lucy away from Fairy Tail and it is reasonable he would be angry at a mechanical Bakugan, like how Faust made Dorma Anim. Oh my friend, you have no idea how pissed he will get in the future. As for Earth...not too long, maybe after the next chapter.**

 **Docron: Thanks, I thought it was okay but hearing what you say, it does make my day:)**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: We both know the Vexos will do way worse and he will show them the true anger of a dragon. His mode...I have a VERY epic way to introduce his mode. You'll just have to wait;)**

 **GodX: Well as I said before, they are both beautiful and awesome females and while Soul Eater wasn't the best, it was still enjoyable in my opinion. Just wished they had a better dub actor for Black Star. I like your suggestion, so I'll do it.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: Well I wanted to follow canon, sorry if it wasn't a full battle. I promise I will make a battle that was short full.**

 **Cloud4012: Well…..okay.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: In a way, though without the whole 'two personality' thing.**

 **So as a recap: the Resistance had finally made it to Alpha city, where they met two females Kallen and Tsubaki, who also wish to free the Bakugan. Mira however chose to return home, with Natsu following behind just in time to beat on her father. Later the group met again and discovered Altair, the first mechanical Bakugan, which did not bode well for Natsu as he and Mira battled Lync, though it was cut short when Altair ran out of power. Now let's continue where we left off….**

' _A few hours later….'_

"Welcome back everyone to Battle of the Bakugan, Alpha city's first tournament!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered. Standing on one of the pillars was Kallen and Tsubaki. However, the latter wore a red mask while the former had on her ninja mask and hood to seal their identities. "Now let's see how our rising stars will brawler, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" The girls' opponent said while throwing in his Bakugan. "Subterra Fearious!"

"Ability activate. Disruption Claw!" Kallen commanded as her Bakugan, who looked a lot like a robot with a silver right arm. The Bakugan rushed towards the opponent and gripped it's head with his claw, conducting red electricity that forced it to return to it's brawler.

"Aww, man!"

"I got this bud. Bakugan, brawl!" His partner said while throwing in his own Bakugan. "Go Pyrus Flybeetle!" The same Bakugan that Natsu faced earlier appeared with a different color texture.

"Ability, activate. Wind Power: Soaring Strike Shot!" Tsubaki commanded as Ingram transformed into falcon mode and tackled her opponent into defeat.

"Ohhhh, burn! That's how the Bakugan rolls!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"The Bakugan Brawlers? I've never heard of them."

"Yeah, but they sure know how to brawl."

"They'll never beat the Vexos though."

"Awww man, I should be down there brawling!" Natsu whined while crossing his arms.

" **Natsu, relax. Just watch and enjoy the battle, you're crucial to the plan."** Leonidas said.

"Yeah, but why do Kallen and Tsubaki get to brawl?"

"Master Natsu, it's because of that." Baron said while pointing to the ceiling. Natsu looked up in shock as rainbow-like electricity was conducted upward. "That's the Dimension Controller."

"The key to our mission." Mira said as her mind went back a few minutes ago.

 _Flashback…._

"Okay, these are some blueprints Tsubaki was able to steal." Kallen said as the brawlers were gathered at Alpha City's park. "According to this, the power from the Bakugan battles are absorbed into the arena and sent to the outside world through the controller."

"But if the power let out is so great, why would they let it out?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Energy from Bakugan brawls are extremely powerful." Mira started.

"And if that power isn't released, the controller would overload." Baron finished.

"So if the Bakugan battles still feed power into the controller…"

"And if we can cut the transmission here, the power will back up until the pressure becomes too much and the controller will explode." Tsubaki answered.

"That's an interesting idea if I haven't heard one." Sona complimented with a smirk.

"Why can't I just get all the way up the power dome and burn that controller to a crisp?" Natsu didn't see why they needed to complicate things more than they should.

"The controller is protected by an electronic barrier invisible to the naked eye. Plus there's no way of climbing up there without getting spotted Natsu." The redhead said with a raised brow, getting him to sigh.

" **Perhaps we should use the upcoming tournament as a decoy to destroy the controller."** Leonidas suggested, getting his brawler to perk up.

"Hey yeah, that's happening right now! I can enter it and Leo can bust that control from the bottom."

"Who said it should be you that enters the tournament?" Ace questioned with a glare.

"Because me and Leo can kick anyone's ass." He retorted while pressing his forehead against Ace's.

"And what was that brawl with Gus about?"

"Shut up! He got my head twisted grass head."

"Pyro Idiot!"

"Gray!"

"What the hell kind of insult is that?!"

"Knock it off you two!" Mira said while grabbing their heads and smashing they into one another, causing them to fall back. Kallen and Tsubaki couldn't help but sweatdrop at their antics.

"Is this normal?" Kallen questioned Sona, who gave a nervous smile.

"Well….I suppose it's their own way of communicating."

"Okay, we're gonna figure this out the old fashioned way." Baron walked in with a small box of straws. "We'll all draw a straw and the two longest will enter the tournament, okay?"

"I'm fired up!" Natsu declared while pulling his straw…."

 _Flashback end…._

"How the hell did I pull the shortest one?" he questioned with anime tears running down his face as his straw….only reached his pinky.

"You have to admit, Kallen and Tsubaki are a pretty formidable team." Sona said while watching the battle closely.

"Ability, activate. Spiral Flames!" Guran extended both arms as they launched a large fire tornado. "You're up." Though she couldn't see it, she could tell Tsubaki was smiling while putting in her ability card.

"Ability, activate. Wind Power: Soaring Strike Shot!" Ingram once again charged in with her falcon mode. However, Gurin's flames began to surround her, giving her more than enough power to defeat their opponents.

"Once again, the battle belongs to the Bakugan Brawlers!" the announcer declared as everyone cheered. Kallen and Tsubaki caught their Bakugan before high fiving each other.

"Wow, those two have the best teamwork I've ever seen." Mira said with a smile.

"Yeah, they could probably win a lot working together." Baron added.

"I could work good with others too…" Natsu muttered, getting a giggle from the Aquos brawler. "Oh great, he's up too. If you guys said the top two people get to enter the tournament, why is Ace in the single's round?!"

"Because we need to pump as much energy as we can. Don't worry, Ace was given strict orders to lose." Mira's words made him calm down, if only a little.

"Alright, time for our single's match. On my left is Daric and on my right is a newcomer, Shadow Cloak!" Ace, who wore a black mask and a matching cloak, got on the stand as it moved him closer to the battleground.

" **Remember Ace, we can't win this battle."** Percival reminded his brawler, who scoffed a bit.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean we can't lose in style."

" **That's what I'm afraid of."**

"Alright brawlers, battle!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" Ace's opponent shouted as he threw in his Bakugan, who was a large floating mouth with an eye inside. "Darkus Golbinbog!"

"Let's give them a show, Percival!" Ace's trusted partner appeared on the field with the wave of his cape. "Ability, activate. Tri-Gunner!" Percival extended his arms to the side while concentrating purple energy into them.

" **FIRE!"**

"Don't think so pal, ability activate! Nightmare Eye!" The creature opened its mouth as a purple aura surrounded it. As soon as Percival's attack struck it, it was reversed back to him.

"Oh! That's gotta leave a mark!"

"Damn, what the hell is Ace doing?" Natsu questioned as he remembered the guy was able to match him in battle.

"Like I said before Natsu, we need more power to be sent to the controller, regardless of Ace winning or losing."

"Are you sure he doesn't just suck?" The Resistance sweatdropped, but turned back to the match.

"Okay, that wasn't bad. But try this on for size! Darkus Driver!" Shaking off the pain, Percival began to spin as fast as a tornado towards Goblinbog.

"You still don't learn." Ace's opponent said with a chuckle as he put in his ability card. "Ability, Tricky Plain, activate!" Goblinbog sent a wave of energy at Percival, causing him to crash on the ground. While he did get up...he suddenly began to smash his own head on the ground.

"PERCIVAL!"

"It looks like Percival is in a bind since Tricky Plain causes the opponent to get confused." The announcer said while looking through his rulebook. "And since his Bakugan is out of control, Shadow Cloak is disqualified!" Percival returned to ball form as Ace caught him and walked away.

"That had to have been embarrassing." Kallen said while leaning against the wall.

"Agreed, but we need Ace inside for part B." Tsubaki added, getting a nod from her friend.

' _In the locker room'_

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself." Ace muttered to himself as he was the only one in the corner. He quickly took off his mask and cloak while a cloud appeared above him. "I should've let Natsu do that."

" **I highly doubt he and Leonidas would be willing to throw a fight."** Percival said as he too felt a bit embarrassed. **"Besides, we still have a mission to do."**

"Yeah, you're right." Sighing to himself, Ace quickly rushed out the locker room and towards the door Kallen had told him to enter. "HEY! I think I heard someone saying something about the Resistance being inside." He said to the only guard at the door.

"Thanks kid." The guard said before running off, not noticing Ace's smirk.

"No, thank you." He typed in a small code before the doors opened. "Alright, let's-"

*BAM*

Ace gasped in pain as Natsu's fist collided with his cheek. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Just cause I felt like it." Natsu said with a smirk. "Oh, and NICE battle out there. You really showed what you were made of."

"At least I can do a better job acting than you Coal Breath!"

"Who're you calling Coal Breath Sleeve Arms?!"

"Ash Brains!"

"Squinty Eyes!" Just as they were about to argue once more, Mira pulled their ears, causing them to yelp.

"We don't have time for your dumb arguments!" She scolded while dragging them by the ears.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" Sighing, she released their ears.

"Okay, here are the inner schematics I was able to get." baron said while pulling out a holo map.

" **We must move now, while we have the element of surprise."** Leonidas reminded, getting them to nod.

' _In the arena'_

"We have some very special guests in the audience, it's Spectra and his mighty Vexos!" The announcer yelled as Mylene, Shadow, Gus and the man of the hour Spectra appeared on screen.

"Great, like we didn't have any more problems as is." Kallen said while clenching her fists. It was already hard enough to get inside the arena, but now they had to keep a close eye on the Vexos.

"We can't let the Vexos distract us from the plan." Tsubaki reminded in a serious tone, which slightly surprised her friend as she was usually quiet and timid at times.

"I know, but now we have to keep their attention on us. Hopefully Natsu and the others are close." The Ventus brawler nodded before entering the elevator, with Kallen close behind.

' _Back inside'_

Several guards could be seen guarding access points the Resistance could use later on. "With the Vexos here, security's gonna be tight." Baron whispered as he and the others were hiding in one of the corners.

"This would be a lot easier if you let me climb up the dome." Natsu reminded.

"Natsu, for the last time: that plan wouldn't-"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A voice called out behind the group, which happen to be two Vestal guards.

"Umm, well…..we came to get Spectra's autograph." Sona quickly lied, though the guards didn't seem convinced.

"Alright, you're coming with us."

*SMACK, BAM*

Faster than anyone could see, Natsu rushed forward and strike both guards on the stomach, effectively knocking them out. "You're welcome." He whispered while holstering them on his shoulders.

"You…..you...ah forget it. Put them in here." Ace said while opening one of the closet doors, which Natsu quickly used to dump the bodies(he didn't kill them, geez.)

"Woah Master Natsu, I didn't even see you move." Baron said in awe, getting the dragon slayer to grin.

"Well I'm pretty fast on my feet, plus those guys were easy." A sudden scent was caught in his nose as his happy smile turned to a serious frown. "They're here."

"Did you see how they cheered when I came on stage?" Shadow Prov asked his Vexos companions as they exited one of the elevators.

"Whatever, Lync and Volt can handle the crowd here. I'm heading back to Beta City." Mylene said as she wasn't a fan of….well fans.

"Maybe I'll keep you company, huh, huh?" The Aquos brawler picked up her pace, though Shadow kept hopping faster.

"Okay I know that witch, but who's the other dude?"

"That's Shadow, but you need to stay quiet Natsu." Mira reminded.

"Do you have anything to report?" Gus asked one of the guards.

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir, though there has been some movement on the second floor that isn't one of our own."

"Perhaps we have an intruder." Spectra said with Helios in his hand.

"Should I check on it my master?"

"No, it might be nothing." Spectra then flicked his Bakugan up before catching it, much to Mira's shock.

 _That's exactly what Keith does._

"Those bastards, I'm gonna get them." Natsu whispered as he stood up.

"You idiot, don't do that." Ace responded while covering the wizard's mouth, causing him to mumble something. Spectra and Gus, catching that small sound, looked at the corner the Resistance was hiding. Gus walked up to the corner and found no one was there. Spectra on the other hand smirked as he could feel something...interesting coming.

"Mmmmhhmmhuwhmmm…" Natsu mumbled as Baron and Ace were carrying him away.

"Natsu, you could've gotten us caught. What were you thinking?"

"Mmhhmmmhhmhjhmmmmm…."

"I think we're far enough from the Vexos." Sona said as the males released Natsu.

"I said I could take those guys out on my own."

"But if you did that, then we wouldn't be able to get to the control room." Mira walked up so they were staring into each other's eyes. "Natsu, I understand your drive, but we can't be reckless on this mission. The quieter we are, the better chance we'll be able to free the Bakugan here, understand?" Natsu wanted to get this done, but Mira did have a point in sneaking around. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes before sighing.

"Okay, I'm sorry I almost got us caught. Just seeing Spectra and Gus made me want to fight." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I forgive you, but think next time, okay?"

"AYE SIR!" Natsu sent her his famous grin, making her blush a bit.

"It's now time for the final match of the day!" The announcer said through the speakers. "Vexos Lync and Volt vs. The Bakugan Brawlers! Who will stand, and who will face utter defeat?"

"Damn, we're gonna miss their fight."

"That's not our mission, we have to get to the control room." Sona said.

"Right!"

' _Back at the arena as this was happening'_

The crowd cheered wildly as Lync and Volt entered the arena. "Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind!" Lync said while waving his hand at the audience. Volt just had a stoic expression as he wanted to get this battle over with. Though there was something about his opponents that intrigued him. "There's no need to be serious about a simple battle, and there's no need to be shy. Why not take off those masks of yours?"

"The others haven't taken down the controller yet." Tsubaki whispered to Kallen, who hadn't taken her eyes off the Vexos.

"It doesn't matter now. We need to show these bastards who they're fighting." She said while placing a hand over her mask. Both females took off their disguises, allowing the whole arena to see who they are.

"Ohhh, I didn't know we'd be fighting some hotties."

"It doesn't matter if they're male or female, I'll still take you down." Volt said with his arms crossed.

"Gate card, set!" Kallen threw in her card. "Let's do this, Bakugan brawl! Gurin, stand!" Gurin appeared on the field with a blaze of fire.

"Pyrus huh? Well I've got something to put you-" Volt suddenly put a hand in front of Lync.

"I'll take it from here."

"Fine, go for it. I could use a nap or two." Though twitching a brow, Volt chose to ignore his partner's comment.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Haos Brontes!" Volt's new Bakugan was a tall creature clad in metal-plated armor and lazy looking arms.

" **Aww, what's wrong Gurin? It's an honor you you to be hammered by the mighty Brontes!"** Brontes said with a chuckle.

" **I can see why Kallen hates clowns. They're so damn annoying."** Gurin said.

"Let's teach them a trick of our own Gurin! Gate card, open! Pyrus Reactor!" The whole field suddenly caught on fire, giving Gurin a power boost.

 **Gurin: PL 450-650**

"Ability, activate! Rising Fire!" Gurin roared as he slammed his silver claw onto the ground. Seconds later, a massive pillar of flames shot from under Brontes, causing him to scream in pain.

 **Gurin: 650-850**

 **Brontes: 500-400**

"Grrr, you're going to pay for that." Volt muttered before putting in an ability card. "Ability, activate! Manicatus Magical." Brontes, despite feeling pain, laughed as his whole body was covered in a yellow aura. Suddenly, Gurin felt weaker as the fire on the field disappeared.

"What?!"

 **Gurin: 850-650-450**

 **Brontes: 400-600**

"Ohhh, Brontes took the lead!" The announcer said.

"Double ability, activate! Ghost Cell!"

" **I hope you aren't afraid of ghosts, or this will give you nightmares!"** Brontes summoned several white and yellow ghosts and sent them towards Gurin.

 **Gurin: 450-350**

"Don't worry, help is on the way." Tsubaki said as she got ready. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Ingram!"

" **I will defeat all those who stand in the way of our goal!"** Ingram declared.

"Well well, something worth fighting." Lync said while taking his Bakugan out. "Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Altair, stand!" The mechanical Bakugan from before entered the field with a screech.

"It's that mechanical Bakugan from the lab!" Kallen said in shock as Lync chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought I saw you two with Dragneel and the others. After our little test run and Professor Clay's 'treatment,' we fully uploaded Altair with power to burn and abilities that are off the chains!" The controller continued to absorb energy from the ongoing battle.

' _With Natsu and the others'_

"Here, this should be where the control room is." Baron said while looking at his holo map. Mira walked up to the terminal and began typing something. Unfortunately. The screen marked 'ERROR.'

"Damn, we're locked out. There's got to be a way to get inside." She said while Natsu walked up to the door. Taking in some of the details, the Fairy Tail wizard grabbed both doors and began to force them open, much to everyone's shock.

"Holy crap, I didn't expect him to be this strong." Ace muttered in slight jealousy as Natsu struggled to get ⅓ of the door opened.

"Come on, I can't hold this thing open forever!" He said in a hurrying tone, getting the other to nod. Mira was the first to enter, then Baron, then Ace, and finally Sona. Feeling his grip loosen, Natsu quickly jumped into the room as the doors closed. "Man, that was too close huh?" Natsu pushed himself up, only to feel something...squishy in his grasp, as well as a quiet moan. Looking down, his eyes widened as he had accidentally landed on top of Sona, with his right hand on her left breast.

 _W-w-why is he on top of me, and why is my heart beating?_ Sona questioned herself with a massive blush as they were a mere seven inches from each other.

"Crap, sorry Sona." Natsu quickly got up and helped her stand. "So is this the….no."

" **My god."** Leonidas muttered as he and the others were surrounded by Bakugan, who were inside of test tubes.

"This is where defeated Bakugan go in this tournament." Mira said in a saddened tone.

"And that's the reason we need to get in here, to get all these guys out." Ace added with a snarl. Just then...the doors opened.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"This is a forbidden area." The brawlers(excluding Natsu) gasped as three Vestal soldiers entered the room with energy batons.

"You are all under arrest." One of the soldiers said before glancing at Natsu, who stood there with his expression shadowed. "Hey, are you listening?" he walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

*BOOM*

The Vestal soldier was suddenly thrown across the room, slamming into the wall. The other two guards turned to glare at Natsu, only to freeze in fear. Natsu's usual black eyes turned into green silts as he gave them a deep growl. "RRAAAGGHHH!" Filled with rage, Natsu lunged forward and slammed his fist into the left soldier's visor, easily breaking it as he fell on the floor. The last guard raised his baton, only for Natsu to catch his wrist. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu punched him in the gut so hard he crashed into one of the test tubes, released several Bakugan. The others were shocked to say the least as Natsu ruthlessly beat the guards into submission. "How do we shut this thing down?" He asked with a completely serious tone.

"All we have to do is pull that lever." Mira said before throwing a pipe towards it, activating the security beams, which cut the piece of metal in half. "Unfortunately, they set a laser grid, which makes getting inside impossible."

"We better find a way to turn it off soon." The bispectacle brawler said as she watched the battle in the arena from one of the room's tvs. "Because Kallen and Tsubaki are in a tight situation."

' _Back at the arena'_

Tsubaki and Kallen were having a tough battle to say the least. Gurin and Ingram lost the first round, leaving them with only have their life gauge full. Now they were facing Altair, who had 900 points.

"Bakugan Trap, Ventus Hylash!" Tsubaki said as she brought out the same Bakugan she used to help Natsu not too long ago. "Ingram, combination formation!"

" **You got it!"** Ingram said as she and Hylash transformed. They flew close enough to were Ingram latched onto Hylash.

"Let me get in on the action! Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Lion Heart!" Kallen threw in her own support in the form of a red lion with green eyes and a yellow mane.

"The brawlers are responding with double Bakugan Traps!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"Ah ah ah, never underestimate the Vexos." Lync said with a wave of a finger before pulling out another Bakugan. "Mechanical Ventus Wired, Bakugan brawl!"

"A mechanical Bakugan Trap?!" the girls exclaimed in shock as a silver and green mechanical winged beast with long beak appeared.

"What do you think Resistance? Aren't these the nastiest Bakugan you've ever seen?!" Wired flipped upside down as it and Altair merged, giving the former more power.

 **Altair & Wired: PL 1850**

"Your Bakugan don't stand a chance against Mega Altair."

"Tsubaki, attack from behind while I attack him head on." Kallen whispered to her friend, who nodded.

"Double ability, activate! Thunder Power: Glimmering Slash plus Wind Power: Soaring Strike Shot!" Both Ingram and Hylash were covered in green flames.

"Double ability, activate! Disruption Claw plus Roar of the King!" Gurin sent red electricity from his fingertips while Lion Heart sent a powerful roar. Altair began to scan his opponents as they landed their attacks.

"Trying a double attack?" Lync questioned with a wink. "Not bad, but now it's my turn! Double ability, activate! Ora Cannon plus Hydra Cannon!" The talons tips of Wired shot a barrage of energy bullets and Gurin and Lion Heart while Altair released two green energy rings at Ingram and Hylash. Both attacks struck their targets, who screamed in pain.

"You've got to give them points for trying, but the Vexos are giving them a tough time." The announcer said as all four Bakugan returned to their brawlers.

"You had enough yet?"

"Go home and play with the other kids." Volt taunted, getting a glare from the females.

"That's nice of you to say, but…" Kallen's frown turned to a smirk. "Everything is going according to plan."

"We just need to give them more time." Tsubaki added.

' _With Natsu and the others'_

"Are we almost ready?" Natsu asked while tapping his foot. Sona and Mira have been spending the last seven minutes working on the terminal, but so far, nothing's happened.

"We keep getting locked out." Mira said while slamming her hand on the desk in frustration. If only….her father was here to help.

"Guys, we have to hurry." Baron said as he and Ace were doing their best to hold the doors closed, where a dozen soldiers were waiting to beat them up.

" **There has to e a way we can get in there."** Leonidas said in frustration.

"Yeah, if...only...there….was…." Natsu slowly stopped talking as he noticed a small opening between beams. His eyes widened as an idea popped up. "I GOT IT! Leo, what if I throw you in there to pull the lever?"

"Are you crazy Natsu? There's no way Leo would be able to get through all those lasers." Ace said while pushing the door closed.

"It's worth a shot, right?"

" **If it helps free my brothers and sisters, then I'll do it."**

" **But Leonidas, what if you get injured?"** Tyna questioned with concern laced in her voice.

" **I'll be fine Tyna. Natsu's throw is strong, so I should be able to get past the lasers, no problem."**

*BANG*

"Well you better do it now, cause they just brought in the battering ram!" Natsu nodded before taking a few deep breaths. He couldn't fail now, not after all they've done. For the Bakugan, fir Fairy Tail, FOR HIS FRIENDS!

"Bakugan, brawl!" Natsu threw Leonidas hard, allowing him to pass the first few lasers. Seeing his descent, Leo opened up and began 'flying,' grunting as his wing tapped a laser. The Vestal soldiers broke through the doors, only for Natsu to use his signature roar to push them off.

" **FOR THE BAKUGAN, I FREE YOU!"** Using all the strength his little body can holster, Leonidas kicked the lever, which caused it to go down. The test tubes suddenly began to shake, much to the other's shock.

' _Back at the arena while this was happening'_

Both Tsubaki and kallen were panting as they were on the final round. They were able to defeat Lync and Volt, if only a little. But now they were facing not only Mega Altair, but Brontes as well. Suddenly, they noticed the energy being gathered was increasing at the faster rate, getting them to smile. "They did it." Tsubaki whispered while putting a hand over her heart.

"Yup, which means we can let loose!" Kallen declared with a smirk.

"Oh really? Try this!" Volt said while putting in an ability card. "Ability, activate! Dark Scythe!" Brontes laughed as he summoned a purple scythe and rushed towards Gurin. Kallen gave Tsubaki a look of understanding.

"Ability, activate! Shadow Echo!" Ingram sank into the ground through the shadows before appearing behind Brontes and locking him in a death grip.

"Now it's your turn! Ability, activate! Seven Flame Restriction!" Gurin clapped both of his hands together as seven flames appeared around Altair, who screeched weakingly.

"You think that'll scare me? Ability-huh?" Lync looked confused as his card wasn't working.

"With Seven Flames Restriction, not only does my opponent's base level go back to normal, but you can't activate any other ability!" Kallen's smirk grew as she saw how irritated the short Vexos looked. "And this is for the win, ability activate! Phoenix Raid!" Gurin's chest opened up as flames in the shape of a bird appeared in front of him.

" **BEGONE!"** Gurin shouted as he launched his bird forward while Ingram threw Brontes with Altair, causing them both to take the hit and draining their brawlers' life gauge to zero.

"Oh man, first pinky, now two girls?!" Lync whined with his arms crossed.

"They were stronger than I thought." Volt admitted with a hint of respect. Suddenly, the Dimensional Controller began to absorb massive amounts of power from the fight, causing it to shatter.

"What's happening?!" One of the audience members asked as the ground began to shake.

"Look out!" Suddenly, Bakugan began to escape into the arena through the ground, much to everyone's shock.

"We….should go." Lync quickly said.

"Yeah, before we get stomped." His partner added as their platform returned to it's original position.

"Run, RUN!"

"The Bakugan are out, we're doomed!"

"Wait, they won't hurt you!" Mira shouted as Leonidas helped her and the others get out of the ground.

" **What she says is true, we only want peace."** Leonidas added, getting looks of shock from everyone.

"These Bakugan aren't anyone's toys, they're our friends." Natsu said with a serious tone. "They deserve to be free just like you and me!" A part of the Dimension Controller suddenly broke off and began to fall towards the audience. Just as it was about to squish them...Leonidas caught the debris.

" **Is everyone alright?"** The kids from before looked at him in shock before a smile crept on their faces.

' _Later that day…'_

"Thank you all for freeing us."

"No thanks are needed. We're all a team." Mira said with a smile.

"Yeah! We're friends, and friends help each other, no matter what." natsu added with a toothy grin with his hands behind his head.

"Then as your friends, we wish to join the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance."

"We want to help New Vestroia."

"Yes, we want to fight too."

"Alright, our team is getting bigger every day!" Baron yelled with a big smile.

"Speaking of team, will you two be joining us?" Sona asked Tsubaki and Kallen.

"Well it WAS a pain to fight on our own, so being a part of a team doesn't sound too bad." kallen said with a smirk.

"It would be an honor to join you all." Tsubaki added with her own smile.

"Alright, this calls for a party!" Natsu declared while wrapping an arm around their shoulders, causing the two to blush at the closeness. "Let me show you how Fairy Tail has parties!"

"If it's anything like how you are now, then I'd rather not." Ace said with a sigh while Mira giggled.

"Aww, come on. That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah Ace, loosen up once in awhile."

"It would be nice to rest a bit after what we did today."

"Alright, alright, I'm in."

"See? That's the spirit Gace!"

"IT'S ACE!" The others laughed as Natsu and Ace entered yet another argument.

 **AAAANNNNDDDDD That wraps up Alpha City! Man was this a tough chapter to write. The main reason was because I was combining episodes 8 and 9 since doing a chapter for each of them is time consuming and I have a lot this week, so I thought I would post this before bed.**

 **What did you guys think of Kallen and Tsubaki brawling? They will have more screentime in the future, as well as a few funny moments. There will be times I mix episodes in one chapter simply because it saves me time to write other stories, and NO I'm not giving up on this story for those who keep asking.**

 **So next time, we will begin...wait for it...THE EARTH ARC! That's right, Natsu and a few others will be going to Earth and MAY meet some familiar faces. Who gets to go will be a surprise, so don't ask~**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: A message from Earth.**


	9. Chapter 9: A message from Earth

**Hey guys! The 3rd Dragneel here, back with yet another chapter of your favorite story of all time. I'm glad I was able to introduce Kallen and Tsubaki in the mix as I love both females, as well as finish alpha city. Now we can get to something really interesting: the Earth Arc! Yes people, we are going to the place where shit hit the fan in the series. Though closer to the end of the New Vestroia, there will be a lot more crazy stuff involving Earthland, I still have faith this will be a good mini arc.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Dude, after the Earth arc, will the Vexos AND Resistance see Natsu's true power;)**

 **Docron: Next episode? I think you mean chapterXD Regardless, thanks.**

 **GodX: Well I'll make where they won't depend on the original brawlers too much, though they will hang out at times. I want the original six to have their partners, but I like your idea of one time Bakugan for team Natsu. Most of the time, I will mix episodes, but if there's a big twist, I will cut it off to the next chapter.**

 **Kival737101: Thank you, thank you.**

 **JTD3: I'm glad since I wanted something Natsu can keep, plus he DID take that pill Mystogan gave him for non-Ethernano air.**

 **25NaMi: She's in, relax.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks my friend.**

 **So someone had asked for more romantic interactions between Natsu and the girls, and I will work on that. The problem is I am not a romantic guy, so romantic is kinda difficult for me. So the girls Natsu will have in his harem are as followed:**

 **Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Ultear, Meredy, Mira, Kallen, Tsubaki, Alice, Sona. It MAY increase, but I will let you guys know if I do so you can vote.**

 **So last time the Resistance took down the Alpha city Dimension Control. What is in store for them, let's find out….**

' _Wardington, 11 a.m.'_

"Dan, for the love of Bakugan, will you slow down?!" A young woman shouted at her boyfriend. She had pale skin, teal eyes and long light blue hair that was tied in twin ponytails. She wore a yellow shirt and white white dress with pink designs. This was Runo Misaki, the original Haos brawler and she was pissed.

"Come on Runo, I can't help it if the food here's good!" A male with slightly tan skin, messy brown and red eyes said while placing his plate down. He wore a white-collared red jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, dark trousers with a gold buckled belt and blue and black sneakers, along with blue goggles. This was Dan Kuso, one of the best Bakugan brawlers ever to pick up a Bakugan.

"It's one thing to eat, it's another to pig out!"

"Aww Runo, I think it's just what makes Dan Dan." Another female said while leaning on her chair. She has very tan skin, long pinkish-white hair tied in a side ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a bleached rainbow half-shirt with red shorts and a red scrunched and a gold heart hair clip. This was Julie, Subterra brawler and she was currently working at Runo's family restaurant. It had been three full years since the battle with Naga and things have been….well normal, apart from Dan and Runo FINALLY becoming a couple. Julie looked through her bag before a smile crept on her face. "Check it out, Billy sent me another letter from his worldwide trip. He's in Africa now."

"Aw what? Man, I wish I could go around the world." Dan muttered while resting his chin on his hand.

"If you did, then you would flunk every single class." His girlfriend countered while taking his empty plates to the kitchen. "Besides, I doubt your parents would do that considering how much that would cost." This caused Dan to sink even further.

"I wish Bakugan were still here." His words brought a silent tension in the air as both females stopped what they were doing. That's right, they hadn't seen their partner Bakugan, and it pained them inside. Julie missed worshipping Gorum, Runo missed her talks with Tigrerra, and Dan missed….well everything about Drago. It was then he slammed his hands on the table. "We should see how they're doing."

"But Dan, we don't have any way to get to Vestroia-"

"We can ask professor Michael to use his portal, he did it before."

"Yeah and when he did, he turned green and helped Naga try to rule Vestroia!" Julie exclaimed, though she did want to see Gorum.

"Maybe, maybe not, we won't know unless we try." Dan looked at them with a serious expression. "I know you guys wanna see Gorum and Tigrerra again." While they were reluctant, if it meant they could see their friends, the girls would have to risk it. With a nod, Dan smiled as he pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call Marucho to see if he and Shun would wanna come along."

' _In New Vestroia, Beta city'_

"This is an outrage!" Prince Hydron shouted as he flipped his little table, breaking his glass of juice(I don't know.) "How could we lose Alpha city, when ALL of the Vexos were there?! Answer me!"

"My prince, it would seem the Resistance was smarter than we anticipated." Spectra said while kneeling down.

"You are the most elite brawlers we have, and yet you lost to a couple of runaways? How pathetic." Gus gritted his teeth at the disrespect Spectra was getting.

"The Resistance has a….rather destructive secret weapon." Professor Clay said while walking into the room. Hydron turned his head on the screen and raised a brow as he saw several burns on the left side of his face. "They have a member called Natsu Dragneel, who seems to be from a world unlike this or even our own world. He is capable of producing flames from his hands and even mouth and what's more: he can transfer it to his Bakugan."

"Hmmmm, interesting." Hydron sat on his throne while curling his hair. "If he is this special, then we need to study his origins."

"If you would allow, I will do some reconnaissance on Natsu Dragneel to determine his true abilities." The leader of the Vexos said while secretly smirking.

"Very well Spectra, do not fail me again."

"I would never dream of it your highness."

' _Back on Earth'_

A small airship was currently flying just past the border to Moscow, the location of Doctor Michael's laboratory, the same one that allowed him to enter Vestroia. "Everyone, we should be arriving at miss Alice's home in a few minutes. Thank you for choosing Marucho airspace." Marucho's faithful butler Kayto said from the monitor.

"Alright, we're almost there!" Dan cheered while pumping his fist in the air.

"It does suck Shun and Marucho couldn't come too." Julie said as Shun had to sharpen his ninja skills and Marucho was studying abroad.

"We're lucky Alice and Michael were working on the Dimension Transporter." Runo said with a sigh as the airship landed in front of Alice's house, which was covered in snow(cause it's Russia, what else would the weather be?) The backdoor opened as Dan and the others walked out.

"Hey, welcome to Moscow!" A female voice called out, getting them to smile. The speaker was a young woman with medium colored skin(so kinda pinkish, had to look it up), long orange hair that reach the middle of her back and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a long sleeved lavender blouse that hugged her impressive figure, a yellow skirt and white boots.

"ALICE!" The girls squealed before running over and giving their friend a hug while Dan chuckled a bit.

"Hey Alice, long time no see."

"It's good to see you too Dan, but where are Shun and Marucho?" Alice asked while separating from her hug.

"They were too busy to come here, but we have to talk to doctor Michael." The orange haired beauty nodded before leading them inside the laboratory, which hadn't changed in the past three years. In the middle was an old man wearing a lab coat and had combed back grey hair.

"Ahh, Dan, Runo, Julie. How good it is to see all of you." Doctor Michael said with a smile, which they returned. "So, what brings you all here?"

"Well Doctor Michael, we want to go to New Vestroia and see our Bakugan." Runo answered, much to their slight shock as Alice also missed her Bakugan Hydranoid.

"I see. Well me and Alice have done our best to repair the Dimension Transporter, but there is a problem with it." Alice looked at her friends with a small frown.

"It seems when we tried to send to send something to New Vestroia, it provide to be unsuccessful as it would just we tried it with one of you, the risk would be too high."

"But we can at least try right? Please." Julie begged as the old man shook his head.

"My dear, the Dimension Transporter is too unstable. If one of you got caught between two worlds, I don't know if I could bring you back."

"If it means I get to see Drago and the others, then I'm willing to do this." Dan said with his fists clenched.

"Dan, Runo, Julie. I understand you all want to go there. Why don't we all have dinner and a good night's sleep and we'll work on it in the morning?" Alice suggested with a smile, getting the others to nod before following her and Michael inside. But no before Dan looked at the Dimension Portal.

 _I'm sorry Alice, but I can't wait._

' _With the Resistance'_

"Haaa!" Natsu, who was wearing a red tank top with black sweat pants and matching shoes, lunged forward with a fist cocked back, only for his opponent to trip him. The person he was fighting was none other than Tsubaki, who was wearing a white tank top, gray pants white sneakers and her usual ponytail. "Okay, you got me there Tsubaki." He complimented while getting up and grinning. "But I'm far from done!"

"Then let's continue." She said with a small smile. After their little celebration for the victory at Alpha city, the Resistance decided to take a break and rest before heading off to Beta. Natsu, being the inpatient guy he was, wanted to fight someone. At the same time, Tsubaki wanted to sharpen her own martial arts, so now the two were sparring. Natsu once again rushed in with a low sweep, but thanks to her quick reflexes, Tsubaki was able to jump over it. She sent a kick his way, only for him to block it with her arm. "Your reflexes are very sharp Natsu."

"Thanks, but that's not all I can do." He stood up as they slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to strike.

" **My, I haven't seen many people who could match Tsubaki's speed."** Ingram said with slight shock as she and Leonidas were watching.

" **Natsu has a way of surprising those around him. It's part of his character."** Leonidas said with a smile. Tsubaki ran in and began sending several jabs at Natsu, who kept dodging them while watching her movement , just as she was about to strike his stomach….Natsu caught her hand, much to her shock.

"Gotta ya!" Using his left leg, Natsu tripped Tsubaki as he was on top of her. To prove his victory, he punched the ground next to her. "I win." Tsubaki opened her eyes….only to blush at the current position she and Natsu were in. It wasn't that she DIDN'T find him unattractive, far from it, but she hadn't been looking for romance when she got to New Vestroia. "Hey Tsubaki, are you alright? You look sick." Being the loveable idiot he was, Natsu leaned in and pressed his forehead against her's, causing her to blush even more. Just then, the training room doors opened.

"Hey guys! Mira told me to tell you dinner is ready outside!" Baron said with a big smile before noticing Natsu and Tsubaki's 'position.' "Ummm guys, why are you like that?" Hearing Baron's voice snapped Tsubaki out of her small trance before she used all her strength...and threw Natsu across the room and into the wall, all while he screamed. "MASTER NATSU!"

"Igneel, is that you?" He muttered while his head began to spin.

"I….I….I'M SO SORRY!" The Ventus brawler said with a bow. She couldn't believe she did such a thing, especially to a teammate.

" **Males."** Her Bakugan said with a sigh as Leo chuckled a bit.

' _Back on Earth, 9 p.m.'_

After having dinner and talking for a bit, everyone decided to call it a night. Though Dan, Runo and Julie had other plans in mind as they snuck inside the lab. "Dan, this is crazy." His girlfriend whispered.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow Runo. Besides, I know you and Julie feel the same." Dan countered while walking up to the terminal.

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, Doctor Michael said the thing was still broken." Julie said while looking at the machine. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work, you just need to…..umm…"

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" Runo said blankly, getting Dan to glare at her.

"If you're so smart, then you try it and I'll be the test dummy." He stopped when he realized what he said. "I mean...aww forget it. Just try to turn it on." Rolling her eyes, Runo and Julie began to type on the Dimension Portal, unknowingly waking up Alice.

"Huh? What was that?" Alice muttered while getting out of bed and walking towards the window. Her eyes widened as the noise was in fact coming from the lab. "No, please don't tell me they're doing what I think they're doing."

"Runo, I have no idea what to press."

"Just use this for help." Luckily, Doctor Michael left an instruction manual for them to use.

"Come on, I wanna get there before we get caught." Dan shouted impatiently.

"Okay…..portal open." Runo pressed a green button, causing the doors to the portal to close over Dan, who had a determined look on his face.

"Step two: open the thingamabob." Julie said while pressing a few buttons, causing a portal to appear in front of Dan.

 _I'm coming Drago._

"Wait, stop!" Alice shouted as she and her grandfather arrived in the lab.

"What do you kids think you're doing?! There's no telling where you might end up!" Michael shouted while shutting off the machine and letting dan out, much to his irk.

"We're so close to getting to New Vestroia, why did you stop us?!"

"Dan, as I told you, this portal is too unstable. There's no telling where you will end up. Tell me, would Dragon want you to do this, to risk your life?" Dan wanted to speak up, but deep down, he knew the doctor was right.

"Okay, we're sorry." The old man sighed as the young these days were getting way too reckless.

"Come on, since we're up, I can make us some Hot Chocolate." Alice said before walking forward, unaware of the disconnected cable she pulled in.

"DIMENSION PORTAL, ACTIVATED." The computer said, much to their shock. A black and white portal opened inside the machine before shooting a bolt of energy...that struck Alice.

"W-what's happening to me?!" The young woman suddenly began to shift from reality to nothingness.

"The portal is going critical!" Michael tried to stop the machine, but it provide ineffective.

"Alice!" Dan and the girls tried to help their friend, but their hands phased through them much to their horror.

"Someone...HELP!" Was the last thing Alice said before she was pulled in the portal.

' _With the Resistance'_

*Munch, munch, munch*

These were the sounds Natsu was making as he and the others were having dinner outside of the Trailer. "Does he always eat this much?" Kallen whispered with a sweatdrop as she saw Natsu practically tear through his meat, sandwich, noodles. You get the point.

"Yeah, but you get used to it...eventually." Sona whispered with a nervous smile.

"Natsu, slow down. You're gonna choke on something." Mira scolded as Natsu swallowed his meal.

"Geez, you act like Erza you know?" Natsu said, getting confused looks from the others.

"You mentioned this Erza before. Is she your girlfriend?" Natsu coughed in his cup while pounding on his chest.

"W-what?! No, she's a friend of mine that always watches out for me, that's it!" He says that, yet his cheeks heated up. "Anyways, these are some really good noodles and rice."

"Sona was able to make the rice with Kallen while Tsubaki worked on the noodles." Ace said while drinking some of his soda.

"Really? Man, you guys did an awesome job!" Natsu flashed them his famous grin, getting Sona and Tsubaki to blush while Kallen smirked a bit.

"Hey Master Natsu, do you think I can learn magic like you do?" Baron asked in a hopeful tone.

" **If you do, then there's gonna be a lot of damage."** Nemus joked, causing the other Bakugan to laugh.

"Well, I really don't know, but you could learn it back in Earthland." Natsu stopped talking before his expression softened.

"Natsu, is there something wrong?" Tsubaki asked in concern.

"I'm just….thinking about my friends and how they're doing."

"You make it sound like they're far away."

"Well, they kinda are." Natsu looked at the starry sky before telling Tsubaki and Kallen about the battle with Acnologia and how his friends were in hypersleep. "I really don't know how long they'll be like that…" He then looked at his team with a grin. "But I know I'll see them again, and by the time I do, we'll be able to free all the Bakugan!"

"I couldn't agree with you more Natsu." Mira said with a smile as she raised her glass as everyone else did the same and they shared a toast.

*Shhh*

"Huh?" Natsu looked around in confusion as his ears picked up...something.

*Shhhhh*

" **Partner, what is it?"** Leonidas asked.

"Don't you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Gggggrrrrrrraaaannnddddpa!" A disembodied voice shouted, much to everyone's shock.

" **Everyone, look!"** Wilda said while gesturing to the sky, revealing a kind of aurora.

"Alice!"

"Hang on!"

"Doctor Michael, do something!"

"What is that voice?" Spectra questioned as he, Gus and Prof. Clay looked around in confusion.

"Perhaps it's a residual effect of the weakening dimensional barrier." Clay theorized. "The wall between Earth and New Vestroia is damaged. We are hearing voices from the human world."

"Damn it Dan, I told you this was a dumb idea!"

"Man, what an annoying voice." Shadow said as he and Mylene were flying in her hovercraft. Lync, Volt and Hydron listened in interest at the conversation taking place.

"Okay, am I going crazy?" Natsu muttered while looking around.

"Where am I?" Alice suddenly said from behind Natsu, making him jump in surprise.

"Woah, who are you?"

"Natsu, who is this girl?" Mira questioned as they all looked at her.

"Alice, can you hear me?!" Doctor Michael said, making Baron widen his eyes.

"Guys, i think this is Alice of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"

"Who are you people?" Alice questioned as Natsu stepped forward.

"Hey, it's okay, we don't wanna hurt you." He reached out to her and she went to grab his hand...only for it to phase through. "What the hell?"

"Runo, Julie, do you remember the coordinates you entered?" Michael asked.

"Ummm…"

"Damn, the transport was incomplete." This caused the three brawlers to gasp.

"Hang on, if it wasn't finished, then how did Alice disappear?" Dan questioned.

"According to these readings, Alice was transported. But she's trapped between here and New Vestroia. We have to find a way to save her before it's too late. Once the Dimensional Gate closes, I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds forever."

"No…..DAMMIT!" Dan punched the wall out of frustration. "If I hadn't tried to get there now, then none of these would happen!" Runo walked over to her boyfriend and patted his back as she too felt guilty.

"Hmmm, it would be in our best interest to keep this person locked between worlds." Hydron said deviously while twirling his hair. He then typed on his throne. "Who is near this portal?"

"I am oh great and powerful majesty." Shadow said while laughing like a maniac.

"Shadow, keep the brawlers away from the girl and I promise to forgive your disrespect."

"At least….I made it to New Vestroia." Alice muttered sadly while looking down.

"Hey," She looked up and saw Natsu giving her a friendly smile. "I promise, we'll help you get back home."

"But how? We don't know where this portal is." Kallen said.

"I think I can help." Doctor Michael called out from his lab. "I'll send Alice the coordinates to the portal."

"Okay, and don't worry. We'll get her back to you in no time!" The dragon slayer said while pumping his fist up, getting Alice to smile.

"I hadn't caught your name sir." He looked back at her with a cute grin.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel and these are my friends Baron, Mira, Sona, Kallen, Tsubaki and Ace. We're the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance."

"It seems like destiny is afoot." Spectra said to Gus, who nodded in agreement. Lync saw Spectra's ship fly off before activating the communication device in his right ear.

"It looks like Spectra's leaving to the location too, Lord Hydron."

"It says here the gate is due west past that mountain." Baron said as he was able to get the coordinates from Doctor Michael. "I see it!"

"We should hurry before it closes." Tsubaki said, getting nods of agreement.

"So, the Bakugan have been taken by the Vestals and are now used for entertainment?" Alice questioned as Sona and Mira informed her of New Vestroia's condition. She put her hands over her heart as tears threatened to fall down. "Then, that means Hydranoid is…."

"Unfortunately, most of the six Bakugan heroes were taken by the Vexos." Mira said in a saddened tone.

"But we're gonna get them and everyone else back. I promise." Natsu called out while looking at Alice with a serious expression, getting his friends to smile.

"Always the determined one." Sona said while shaking her head in amusement. Baron parked the trailer as Natsu and Alice began to run towards the portal.

"Oh what do we have here?" An annoying voice(cause let's be honest, his english dubbed voice is so annoying) called out, making them stop. Suddenly, Shadow Prov jumped in front of them and gave them a creepy smirk. "Sorry kiddies, but this ride is closed!"

"Oh great, this guy. Get out of our way!"

"Oh, and who's gonna make me move huh?" he laughed while attaching his gauntlet.

"Natsu, get Alice to the gate!" The Aquos brawler said as she and the others caught up with them. Sona gave Shadow a hard look as she put on her own gauntlet. "You can't waste any time on some idiot in a fur coat, you have to get to the gate."

"Right, you're the best Sona!" Natsu called out before he and Alice ran, not noticing the blush on his friend's face.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!"

"Gate card, set!" Shadow threw in his gate card before taking out his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Silfy, stand!" A large bug-like creature appeared on the field.

"Tyna, we have to give Natsu time."

" **I understand Sona."** Tyna said, getting her brawler to smile.

"Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Tyna, stand!" Tyna entered the field while holding her staff high.

" **Where are you going?"** Natsu and Alice continued to run forward, however, they noticed a large shadow over them, which was revealed to be Silfy.

"Get out of our way! Fire Dragon Talon!" Lighting his right foot on fire, Natsu delivered a hard axe kick on Silfy, who roared in pain, much to Shadow's annoyance.

"F-fire?! What?!"

"There's no time to explain, we have to go now!"

"You damn coward!" Kallen shouted with a glare.

"Because the gauntlets were activated, our Bakugan are forced to stay in ball form. They're useless!" Ace shouted while gritting his teeth. "That was actually smart for someone like you Shadow."

"Hurts to be clever. Silfy, let's turn up the heat!" Silfy reverted back into it's shell before unleashing a purple fireball at Natsu and Alice.

"GUYS, LOOK OUT!" Natsu stopped to see the fireball...and catch it with his own two hands.

"Say what?!"

*Munch, munch*

Alice, Kallen, Tsubaki and even Shadow looked in pure shock as Natsu began to eat the fire in front of him like it was an all-you-can-eat buffet. He slurped the whole thing inside his stomach, making it grow for a brief second before returning to normal(cause anime logic). "Man, those were some tasty flames!" Natsu complimented before letting out a burp.

"W-w-w-WHAT?!" The second Pyrus brawler asked while pointing at Natsu.

"Oh, we forgot to mention Natsu is able to eat fire to replenish his magic. Our bad." Mira said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"No matter how many times I see it, it's still so cool!" Baron shouted with stars in his eyes.

"W-well, Natsu certainly does have more surprises for us." Tsubaki said with a nervous laugh as she was beyond shocked.

"Alright, now time for some payback!" Natsu slammed both his fists together as his eyes turned green with slits. "Fire….Dragon….Roar!" Opening his mouth, Natsu unleashed a stream of fire at Silfy, causing an explosion that sent her crashing to the ground.

"W-w-what are you?!" Shadow asked with a slightly shaky tone.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail wizard and member of the Bakugan Resistance." He then turned to Alice, who was beyond shocked as well. "Come on, we have to hurry and get you home."

"R-right." With that, the two continued to run towards the portal.

"I've dreamed of going to the world beyond." Baron muttered while looking at the portal.

" **Reality sometimes matches our dreams Baron."** Nemus said as his brawler nodded.

"We're almost there!"

"Prince Hydron is afraid of Earth, but I am intrigued." Spectra said as he and Gus were silently watching the whole battle. "There's no guarantee we'll be able to return. You don't have to come with me you know."

"I'll always go where you go Master Spectra." Gus countered, getting his master to smile.

"There it is!" Natsu and Alice stopped a few feet from the portal.

"Thank you Natsu, for what you do for." Alice said while giving him a bow, which he waved off.

"No need too, I'm always willing to help others." The orange haired woman gave him a smile before running into the portal. To Natsu's surprise, Spectra and Gus always began to run to the portal, only for Lync to stand in front of them.

"Lync…"

"Perhaps I'm wrong, but I don't recall Prince Hydron commanding us to go to the human world 'great' Spectra." Lync said with a small smirk.

"Which begs the question why you're here."

"Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into if I let the two of you alone."

"Do what you'd like, we're going through." with that, Spectra and Gus entered the portal.

"Hey!" Lync turned his head to see Natsu glaring at him. "I'm not letting you bastards go anywhere!"

"Then you're even more stupid than I thought." With that, Lync jumped into the portal.

"SPECTRA!" Natsu then made his way to the portal.

"We should go in case Master Natsu needs our help!" Baron told Nemus as he too ran to the portal, much to the other's shock.

"Natsu, Baron!" Mira shouted as she entered the portal to follow them.

"Dammit it, wait for us!" Kallen shouted as she entered the portal before it closed.

"NATSU/BARON/MIRA/KALLEN!" Ace, Sona and Tsubaki shouted as their friends were gone.

 **And that's all for this chapter. Man was I glad to post a third story this week, with my newest story The Wolverine of Fairy Tail and Yugioh Infinite(which you guys should totally check out.) I bet you guys noticed how different this was compared to the show. The reason for that is because I wanted to reintroduce the original brawlers, at least a few of them, before Natsu and the others went to Earth. Now I won't have them go to Marucho's or Alice's houses as I want them to interaction with Dan and the others for a while before eventually returning to New Vestroia. That is pretty much the reason I made it so Marucho was busy and couldn't meet them.**

 **I honestly was glad to post this because I know people will be asking for an update, like with RWBY and the Dragon and Fairy Tail's Bachelor. Guys, I am two weeks from having Spring Break, which means I will have to study for Midterms, which means the stories might get pushed back on production. I will do my best, but please be patient with me.**

 **So there will be a few things different during the Earth arc, as I will make Natsu strengthen his relationship between Kallen and Mira, MAYBE make a lemon, idfk. How will Natsu handle Earth, what does Spectra hope to gain from coming to Earth, and when in bloody hell will the Teen Titans live show air?!**

 **Follow, Fav, PM and Review for anything….**

 **Next time: Welcome to Earth!**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to Earth!

**HIYA EVERYONE! It's ya boy The 3rd Dragneel, bringing you yet another chapter for the day. Now midterms are coming and after that, I will have spring break, which I will use to write new chapters for this and my other stories since I know a lot of people are gonna keep asking for my progress. I really do plan for the New vestroia arc to be finished by summer, maybe earlier as I have BIG plans for the future that involve Fairy Tail. But let's not focus on that now, here are some review responses….**

 **HaremLover: No, maybe, NO. Dude, I'm not gonna pair Levy in any other story besides Poketail, so stop asking, please.**

 **Kival737101: Trust me, it'll be cool.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you man:)**

 **JTD3: Thanks, and I apologize since this was happening at the same time and I was too lazy to right the different locations. It won't happen again, I promise.**

 **GodX: Well she is from Earth, and I have some plans for Natsu to spend time with Kallen and Mira. Plus I wanted to follow canon, so the Ventus, Aquos and Darkus brawlers stay.**

 **Docron: Dude, she's in the harem, I promise you that.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Well….there are lemons and I apologize if you don't like them, but I wanted to have them since this story is M rated. But still, I'm glad you'd still read it for the epicness of Natsu! And trust me, there will be a lot more awesome and badass moments later on.**

 **YyquanUchiha: Well if you read this point, then you'd know I'm having them meet and hang out.**

 **25NaMi: Maybe, not too sure yet.**

 **Leo0074: Yeah sorry, just made a quick judgement.**

 **So last time was the start of the Earth arc, where Natsu, Baron, Mira and Kallen were pursuing Spectra, Gus and Lync, who entered the portal after Alice did. How will the original brawlers react to Natsu? Let's see….**

' _Doctor Michael's lab'_

"You guys hear that? She's coming!" Dan said while covering his face as the portal shined a bright light in the room.

"Brace yourselves!" Michael said as they could hear screaming coming from the other side. Soon, Alice began to emerge into their world.

"Everyone/Alice!" Runo and Julie ran towards their friend and embraced her, which she quickly returned.

"WWOOOAAHHHH!" Natsu and Baron said as they entered the lab, much to the other's shock.

"Ow, that wasn't good." Natsu muttered while rubbing the back of his head and looking up to see people he didn't know. "Ummm, hi?" Before they could respond, both Mira and Kallen appeared as well….and landed on Natsu. Oh boy, was this gonna be a hell of a trip.

' _Back on New Vestroia'_

"Oh poop, looks like I won't be able to beat that pink haired freak, but I guess you'll have to do!" Shadow said with a mad cackle. "Ability, activate! Darkus Stream!" Silfy began summoning a light purple tornado around it's body.

 **Tyna: PL 400-100**

"Afraid of the dark girl?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, maybe we should brighten things up Tyna!" Sona called out as her Bakugan changed from Aquos to Haos.

" **I think it is time for Haos Tyna to end this battle!"** Tyna said while twirling her staff.

"Ability activate, Celestial Ring!" Tyna focused energy into her staff before launching a golden ring around Silfy, making it scream in pain before returning to ball form.

"Grrrr, you just got lucky girl!"

"Oh, I think you're just that slow." Sona said while fixing her glasses with a teasing smirk, making the Vexos growl before returning to his ship and flying away.

"Buh Bye Shadow Prov." Ace said as he and Tsubaki walked up to Sona.

"Hopefully, Natsu and the others made it through the portal alright." Tsubaki said with concern edged in her voice.

"Since we can't hear the voices, then the gate must have closed and we have no way of communicating with them. The only thing we can do is wait, is that alright?"

"No, it's not. We're a team and we always stick together." Ace clenched his fists in frustration.

"We should at least try to destroy the Beta city controller before they return."

"Fine, who knows? Maybe we'll free the Bakugan before they come back." Ace and Tsubaki began to walk towards the trailer, but Sona stayed behind to look that the sky with a worried look.

 _Natsu, everyone. Please be alright._

' _Back on Earth'_

"Woah, that was crazy." Mira said as this was the first time she ever teleported.

"Yeah, thanks for acting like a pillow." Kallen said while looking down at Natsu.

"Can you get off?!" The females obliged as all four stood up. The group stayed silent, not knowing what to say… "Who the hell are these guys?"

"We should be asking you that!" Dan countered while pointing at the group.

"Dan, these people helped me when I was stuck in New Vestroia." Alice said as Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

"Alice! Wait…." To confirm his suspicion, Natsu walked up until he was face to face with Alice, causing her to blush slightly before he raised his hands….and pinched her cheeks.

"Nashu, wab r you dowing?!" She asked as everyone looked at Natsu in shock.

"Good, I needed to make sure you were real this time."

*SMACK*

"OW!" Natsu held his head in pain as Mira walked up and smacked him.

"Idiot, you don't do that to people you barely know!" She scolded with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure she wasn't a ghost!" The humans sweatdropped at what was going on in front of them before Doctor Michael coughed in his hand.

"Excuse me, but would you please tell us who you all are?" The older man asked in a polite tone as Natsu and the others looked at him.

"I'm sorry, my name is Mira and these are my friends Baron, Kallen and Natsu Dragneel. We are a part of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance."

"The Bakugan Resistance?" Julie asked while tilting her head.

"WARNING, SEVERAL LIFE FORMS DETECTED." The computer said.

"I don't suppose you know about this?" The gate once again opened, revealing a smirking Spectra, along with Gus and Lync.

"So, this is Earth? I expected….something different." Spectra commented while looking at the lab.

"You guys! Why did you come here?!" Natsu shouted with a glare.

"Yeah, you guys don't belong here!" Baron said in agreement while Mira and Kallen gave the trio a glare.

"Oh, you want us to leave? Okay, but first…" Spectra pulled out a small device that shined a bright flash in front of everyone except his allies. He jumped forward and put Alice on his shoulder, much to their shock. "I think I'll take a prize!"

"Spectra!" Natsu lite his fist on his fist on fire and jumped forward, only for Spectra to bring Alice in front of him, causing the flames to disappear. The leader of the Vexos gave him a smirk before jump over the roof, breaking the glass as Alice screamed. "SPECTRA!" Angered, Natsu ran out the doors and outside in the cold night, unaware of the human's shock looks.

"D-did he just...light his hand on fire?!" Julie questioned with her hands on her cheeks in shock.

"W-who was that guy?" Dan muttered.

"It doesn't matter right now. Come on, let's catch up to Natsu." Mira told her friends, who nodded before running outside, with Dan and the others not too far behind.

' _With Natsu'_

 _Come on, where is he?_ Natsu questioned mentally as he sniffed the air, only for it to be useless as the cold made it very difficult to track a scent. Why did Spectra have to take Alice, an innocent person, as a hostage? Yeah he's faced problems like this with Phantom Lord and the Tower of Heaven, but this still made him pissed. Steam escaped his foot tracks as Natsu's body was boiling with rage.

"Let me go!" Natsu stopped when he heard Alice's voice deep within the forest.

 _Hang in there Alice, I'm coming._ With that, he picked up the pace.

' _With Dan and the others'_

"So let me get this straight: Natsu, the guy with pink hair, is from another world where magic is a thing and he uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic to do what he did back at the lab?" Dan questioned as he, Runo, Julie, Mira, Baron, and Kallen were running through the forest, hoping to find Alice and Natsu.

"Yup, that's the gist of it." Kallen said as she saw several steaming footprints of the snow. "It looks like he ran through here."

"That masked guy, why did he take Alice?" Runo asked with her hands balled to fists in anger.

"Natsu and Spectra...kinda have bad blood and since Spectra saw Natsu with Alice, then he thought she would be a perfect hostage." Mira said with equal anger as they stopped running. "I think we should split up to cover more ground. Kallen and I will go east, Dan and Baron you go west, and Runo and Julie, you two go south. Shout if you find anything." Everyone nodded before splitting up.

"I sure hope Master Natsu's safe." Baron muttered in slight worry.

"If he's as tough as he was back at the lab, then he should be find."

"Yeah, you're right Master Dan!"

"Master...Dan.." The goggles wearing brawler thought that had a good ring to it. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he and Baron heard some voices in front of them.

"Great, now we're stuck in some ice cube of a planet from another universe." Lync grumbled while smiling. "It's unfortunate Spectra couldn't teleport us to a beach or something."

"What's your problem?" A voice called from the trees, making Lync stop as Gus jumped in front of him with a frown.

"Oh! Spectra's little pet. I've always wondered how good you are when your 'master' isn't around."

"Spectra may trust you now, but I know you're nothing more than a snake, sent by Prince Hydron." Gus said with narrowed eyes. "Why don't you slither in a hole and stay there."

"Oh, that's big talk coming from Spectra's lap dog." Lync laughed before closing his eyes. "Did you lose your leash or did he let you out for a walk?"

"That's it, your mouth is the only dangerous thing about you." Gus quickly put on his gauntlet as Lync did the same.

"Hold it right there !" Baron called out as he and Dan ran up to them. "Where's Spectra-wait, you're brawling?"

"What's up, trouble in paradise?" Dan mocked, getting a glare from the Vexos. "Tell us where Alice is and we might go easy on you."

"If you wanna find Spectra, then ask-." Lync was cut off when Gus suddenly began to run the opposite direction.

"Get back here pretty boy!" Dan quickly ran past Lync, who sighed tiredly before turning towards Baron.

"Looks like it's just you and me. Of course you won't be much of a challenge!"

"What was that?"

"I did promise to spy on those two for Prince Hydron, but since they're gone, I'll take your Bakugan instead."

' _With Runo and Julie'_

"ALICE!"

"LET HER GO SPECTRA!" The two girls heard Natsu yelling, so they picked up their pace until they saw him glaring at Spectra, whose arm with around Alice's neck.

"Oh I'll let her go….if you join the Vexos." Spectra said with a sly tone, much to his shock.

"There's no way I'd join you bastards after what you did to the Bakugan!"

"Wait, what do you mean Natsu?" Runo asked as dread crossed her heart.

"All the Bakugan were captured and enslaved by the Vexos." Mira said as she and Kallen ran next to the girls while glaring at Spectra.

"What?! There's no way-!"

"It's true, I've seen it with my own two eyes. The Vestals and Vexos used devices to force the Bakugan into ball form so they couldn't fight back. It was awful." Kallen said while clenching her fist.

"We all share a goal: to save the Bakugan."

"That has to be the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! And I have to listen to Gray's voice everyday!"

"It's true human." Gus said as he and Dan ran up to them. "Your true enemy is Prince Hydron."

"Prince whatdron?"

"Vestal's prince. He's the one who rules over New Vestroia." Mira answered while looking at Spectra.

"If we join forces, we can end Hydron's threat."

 _Wait, could Spectra be working to save the Bakugan._ Mira thought as Natsu glared at Spectra. _If that's true then...Spectra could be my long lost brother Keith!_ The orange haired female slowly began to walk towards the leader of the Vexos, almost as if she was in a trance before an arm stopped her.

"Hang on Mira, I don't trust this guy. So you take Alice and expect us to join you?!"

"There's….no way….any of us...would help you." Alice said while looking at her capture over her shoulder.

"Then allow me to display a show of good faith: the girl is yours." Spectra released Alice, who didn't waste any time as she slid down and ran towards her friends, who hugged her. "I think you all would be interested to know your former Bakugan are now property of Prince Hydron." The former brawlers looked at him in shock.

"Hang on, what do you mean they're this Hydron's property?! Where's Drago?!"

"They are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room. He's quite proud of his collection."

"Statues?! Gorum…" Julie muttered in shock and sadness as she and Runo hugged while Dan clenched his fists and Natsu...just stood there.

' _With Baron'_

"Are you gonna brawl, or make a snowman?!" Baron shouted while getting his gauntlet ready.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!" The area around the two suddenly froze, and by that, I mean time since there is snow...already….yeah.

"Gate card, set!" Baron threw his gate card as a yellow square covered the area. "Okay Nemus, let it rip. Bakugan, brawl!"

" **Light it up! Haos Nemus will destroy all comers!"** Nemus declared while gripping his staff.

"Yeah yeah, tough guy. Bakugan brawl, Altair stand!" The Ventus mechanical Bakugan appeared on the field with an ear piercing roar. "Ability, activate! Thunder Flare!" Altair's tail fired several bolts of green lighting.

 **Altair: PL 500-700**

 **Nemus: PL 450-250**

"Ability, activate. Spark Roa!" Nemus raised his staff as a star shaped shield blocked the lightning.

 **Altair: 700-300**

 **Nemus: 250-550**

"Okay dwener, you're asking for it! Ability, activate! Thunder Booster!" Altair's chest began to pump energy before unleashing an even larger amount of green electricity, which began to crack Nemus' shield.

 **Altair: 300-600**

 **Nemus: 550-250**

"Hold on Nemus!" Baron shouted before extending his arm. "Gate card, open! Haos Reactor!" The area suddenly began to glow with stars around it.

 **Nemus: 250-450**

"Can't take the heat?" Lync taunted with a smirk. "Wired, stand!" The mechanical Bakugan trap appeared next to Altair. "Now comes the part where you get hammered! Ability, activate! Shower Harpoon!" Wired fired(wow, such a dumb rhyme) two spheres of green energy before they separated, showering Nemus with the meteor like attack.

 **Altair & Wired: 1100-1300**

"And that's all she wrote."

"I'm not out yet, come Bakugan trap!" Baron threw a white square in the air before it opened, revealing a large fortress-like guardian. "Haos Piercian! Ability, activate! Haos Bunker!" The shields on Piercian's arms began to grow before blocking Wired's attack.

 **Nemus & Piercian: 800-1200**

 **Altair & Wired: 1300-900**

" **You want some of your power back? Take it!"** Nemus said before raising his staff to launch a yellow soundwave at his opponents, who returned to ball form as Lync's life gauge dropped to 20%.

"It looks like the fun has just began!"

' _With Natsu and the others'_

Gus looked at the humans in a calm manner as his master jumped next to him. _Of course defeating Prince Hydron isn't going to be easy. But with the help of the Bakugan Resistance, the way will be clear for Spectra to rule New Vestroia with the power of our Bakugan!_ Gus thought with a mental smirk.

"The only way to save your friends is to join forces." Spectra said as the others glared at him, though Natsu was as unmoving as a stone.

"Really, you think after what you've done we'd be dumb enough to join you?!" Kallen questioned with narrowed eyes.

"If you wanted to talk, then you wouldn't have taken Alice you fashion freak!" Dan shouted with his hand clenched.

"I'm telling the truth, the only way to-"

"Hehehehe," The sound of chuckling caught everyone's attention as they turned towards Natsu, who had a hollow smile on his face.

"What's so funny human?" The Subterra brawler demanded with a glare as Natsu continued to laugh.

"And I thought Gray was dumb, but you guys just shocked me." Natsu said, still not looking up. "So you willingly hunted down innocent Bakugan, forced them to fight, and even make a robot out of one of them, just so you could stab them in the back? Spectra.." Natsu lost his smile as his whole body was engulfed in flames while his eyes turned green, much to everyone's shock. "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DUMBASS I'VE EVER MET!" With that, he threw a ball of fire at the Vexos, who barely dodged it. "There's no way in hell we're ever gonna work with you! So you can take your plans and shove them up your ass! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lunged forward and punched Spectra on the left cheek, sending him flying to the side. He was about to walk over to him, when Gus launched a cable and wrapped it around his arm. "Let me go!" Natsu pulled Gus in, who roll under him to get to Spectra.

"I'm offering you a plan Natsu Dragneel, why can't you see that?!"

"Because it's bastards like you who make people suffer! Fire dragon Roar!" Reeling his head back, Natsu unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth, causing a massive explosion. To say the others were shocked and a little scared would be an understatement: the trees in front of Natsu were completely burned and the snow melted. Natsu's ears picked up the sound of running on the right. Turning his head, Natsu growled as he saw Spectra and Gus runnin off. "Come on!"

"W-woah, remind me never to get him mad." Dan muttered in slight fear as he and the others chased after Natsu.

' _With Spectra and Gus'_

"Master Spectra, are you alright?" Gus asked as he and Spectra ran through the forest, trying to get away from Natsu.

"I'm fine Gus. Grrrr, Natsu Dragneel has more power than he let on." Spectra growled while holding his left cheek. His pained expression quickly turned to a smirk. "However, that professor in the laboratory should prove to be a better hostage due to his knowledge." Gus looked at his superior for a quick second before he too smirked. The two had then caught sight of Doctor Michael's lab and jumped on the roof. They kneeled down to see what he was doing.

"Almost got it." Michael muttered to himself while typing on his computer. "If Alice and the others could get those Vexos her, then I should be able to send them back to New Vestroia."

"My, that sounds like a perfect plan." The red coated Vexos said, startling the old man as they jumped into the lab. "But you'll have to change that plan since you'll be coming with us."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Spectra grabbed Michael's arm, forcing him to think on his feet before he activated the gate.

"DIMENSION GATE, ACTIVATED." The computer said as the doors opened and the familiar black and white portal opened, much to the Vexos' shock.

"Grandfather!" Alice called out as she and the others entered the room, only to see the portal opened.

"Alice, everyone, stay back!" Gus attempted to hold onto something, but the force of the portal was too much as he was pulled in.

"GUS!" That small distraction was enough for Doctor Michael to escape Spectra's grip.

"Hey Spectra! Here's a goodbye gift from me to you!" Natsu summoned a fireball before tossing to Spectra, striking him on the chest before he was sucked in the portal, causing it to close. "Huh, I guess this is how Lucy feels when me and Happy go to her house." Natsu widened his eyes as the gate suddenly began to conduct electricity.

"WARNING, DIMENSION PORTAL UNSTABLE."

"Everyone, stand back." Michael quickly took out a fire extinguisher and used it to cool the machine down. "Is everyone alright?"

"Well aside from a few problems, we're fine." Runo said with her arms crossed.

"Hang, where's Baron?" As if on cue, the youngest of the brawlers entered the lab while panting.

"Hey...guys….what'd….I miss?" He said through breaths.

"It looks like Doctor Michael was able to send Spectra and Gus back to New Vestroia." Mira answered before giving her friend a raised brow. "Baron, where's Lync?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. After I trashed his mechanical Bakugan, he just disappeared."

"Hey, can you send us back to New Vestroia?" Natsu's questioned caused Michael to frown.

"Unfortunately….the Dimension Controller has been damaged from the last opening, so we can't send you back now." Lync, who was watching the whole thing from the roof, gasped at this news.

"What?! But what about my parents, they'll kill me for staying at another dimension!"

"Yeah, and Ace and the others are still there!"

"How long will it take to fix?" Kallen asked while Michael rubbed his chin.

"It's hard to say, but given the damage, I would say a few days, perhaps a week."

"So...what do we do?" Natsu looked at his hand before closing it in frustration.

"I know! Let's have a slumber party!" Julie suddenly said, getting questionable looks from the others.

"Yeah, why don't you guys hang out with us until the portal's open?" Dan gave them a smile since he wanted to know more about Natsu and the Bakugan.

"Well I do live in Wardington, so I can ask my mom if she would let you guys crash with us." Kallen sighed a bit since she knew how her mother was.

"We wouldn't want to be a burden Kallen." Mira countered, but her friend just waved her off.

"Cool, now I can finally hang out with the legendary brawlers!" Baron cheered, getting the others to chuckle. Alice however, noticed Natsu looking at the portal with a small frown.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about how my friends are doing." To his surprise, she placed a hand on is shoulder and gave him a smile that mirrored Mira's.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Plus me and my grandfather will do everything we can to fix the gate so you can free the Bakugan." Natsu blinked a bit before he flashed his famous grin at Alice, who blushed a bit as she thought it was adorable.

"You're right, thanks Alice! You're a real friend."

"Pss, Runo. Did you see that?" Julie pointed to Alice's blushing face, which Runo noticed.

"No way, I never thought Alice would be interested in a guy! What should we do?"

"Nothing for now, but soon….ohhhh, we should set them on a date."

' _A few hours later…'_

"Woah, this is new." Natsu said as he and the others were looking at Marucho's airship.

"You said it, I've never been on one of these." Kallen said with equal shock.

"Come on guys! I wanna see more of what Earth has!" Baron yelled like a little kid. The only one who wasn't as excited was Mira, who was in deep thought about Spectra. He shared some things with her missing brother Keith, and that scared her.

 _Keith, have you really turned your back on our past?_ She questioned while walking up to the group. Lync was watching them enter the airship with a small frown on his face.

"Hang on." Natsu stopped before making a snowball….and throwing it on top of the tree Lync was hiding at, making him fall on his face. "I can smell where you are Lync."

"Ow, you got lucky human." Lync mumbled while standing up.

"Well we can't leave you alone, so you wanna come with us?"

"Natsu, there's no way we're letting him come with us." Kallen said while glaring at Lync.

"Baron did say his Bakugan was broken, so he won't be fighting us now. So Lync?" The Ventus brawler looked at him before laughing.

"As if I'd take anything you give me." Natsu and the others frowned before entering the plane as it began to fly up.

"Goodbye everyone! We'll call you when the portal's fix!" The airship turned north before flying forward. Alice lowered her hands before turning to Lync.

"Forget it, there's nothing that could make me want anything to do with-" Lync stopped when his stomach betrayed him and growled. Alice gave him a hard look before signalling him to follow, not seeing the single tear run down his cheek.

 **And that is where the chapter will end for now. God I felt so lazy writing this, so please forgive the lack of action or creativity as my brain is mush. I will try to make the chapters more interesting since Natsu and the others will interact with Dan and the brawlers. Now the reason I have them going to Kallen's house is because I thought of several romantic scenes taking place there, which I hope you guys will like. Also keep in mind, Runo and Dan are a couple, period. I'm not having her be paired with Natsu, but Julie is a contender in his harem.**

 **So now that Natsu, Mira, Baron and Kallen are stuck on Earth, how will they pass the time? Knowing Natsu, it'll probably involve a lot of training. I do wanna ask you guys: should I make chapters in which Ace, Sona and Tsubaki lose like in the show? I personally don't mind it, but I was curious if you guys do. Let me know in the reviews if I should.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: New place, new friends**


	11. Chapter 11: New place, new friends

**Hello there everyone, I am your sexy writer The 3rd Dragneel, back with yet another chapter of my Fairy Tail/Bakugan crossover. I am still surprised as to how this story is actually successful(not that I'm complaining.) I wouldn't be surprised if this hit 100 followers/favorites by June since that's when I'll be on summer vacation and by that time, we should be done with New Vestroia. Trust me, there will be a lot more crazy shit once we head to Earthland.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you sir!**

 **Kival737101: Thanks for what you said, and about Natsu….you'll just have to wait~;)**

 **Oro03910: She's in it, I promise.**

 **GodX: Well you know how life could take a toll on one's writing. I may not show they being defeated as you did state they are stronger and more skilled.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Don't be sorry, I asked if you guys wanted more Natsu screen time. I didn't know lemons until I read fanfiction, though I do like it. If it's Alice's turn, you could skip if you want to, I'm not forcing you my friend:)**

 **Docron: Trust me, you'll like it! Hey, your opinion is important to me, so thank you.**

 **Zeckromizder: Yes, all of them are in the harem, as well as a few Fairy Tail girls, If you have someone to add, let me know. Why thank you, I'm not sure how I made it more realistic, but that's good!**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Well….no? Also, he will stay with Kallen, but will be seen hanging out with Dan. bro, she's in it, I got you.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you:)**

 **So I've gotten some questions as to who is in Natsu's harem, even though I already gave you guys the list, so here it is again…**

 **From New Vestroia and Earth: Mira, Kallen, Tsubaki, Sona, Alice, Julie, Fabia(cause a lot of people keep asking for her, even though I might not get to Gundalian Invaders.)**

 **From Earthland: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Ultear, Meredy, Kagura, Hisui**

 **So last time, Natsu and his group made it to Earth, along with Spectra, Gus and Lync. The leader of the Vexos had the guts to kidnap Alice, only to reveal he wants to overthrow Hydron and save the Bakugan. Not believing a word he says, Natsu goes on a slight ramage and eventually sends the two back with the help of Doctor Michael. Unfortunately, the Dimensional Gate was damaged, leaving the group to stay on Earth with lync. So how will Natsu, Baron and Mira get used to earth? Time to find out!**

' _On the way to Wardington'_

"Woah…." Natsu muttered as he and Baron were looking out the window of Marucho's airplane(if you can call it that.) The group had left Doctor Michael's lab a few hours ago and were almost to Wardington, hometown of Kallen and the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers. "Man, I wish we had things like this more in Earthland." While there were airships in his world, they were too big and not as comfy as this plane. That, and Natsu's motion sickness was nonexistent, so he could enjoy the ride without throwing up.

"He doesn't have anything planes in his world?" Runo asked with a raised brow.

"Well Earthland has more magic than technology, at least that's what Natsu told me." Mira said while drinking some of her tea.

"You know, he looks like a kid riding a plane for the first time. It's kinda cute." Julie commented while resting her chin on her hand and simply watched Natsu.

"I guess, but it's really cool to see some new Bakugan." Dan said while looking at Leo, Nemus, Gurin and Wilda, who were all on the coffee table.

" **Please, the honor is mine. The Legendary Warriors have told me stories about the Bakugan Brawlers."** Leonidas said with a slight bow.

" **Yes, if only your partners could be here as well."** Nemus said in a slightly guilt tone since it was his fault for Helios capturing Tigrerra.

" **You can't let that keep you down Nemus. It's not your fault."** Wilda said with a concerned tone.

" **All we can do is get strong and beat the Vexos."** Gurin said with a serious tone, getting nods of agreement from his fellow Bakugan.

"I'm just glad we were able to kick Spectra and Gus back to New Vestroia before they could cause anymore problems." Kallen said while leaning back.

"It's just shocking that that feather freak in the mask is the leader of the Vexos. If he tries to take me or any of my friends, I'll pluck his feathers!"

"We Vestals shouldn't have come to New Vestroia." Mira looked at her hands in frustration.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what others did Mira." Natsu spoke up as he and Baron stood up and sat next to her. "Yeah it was your people that took over, but you, Ace and Baron chose to fight back instead of living off the suffering of others." He then put both hands behind his head while flashing his famous grin. "That's what I like about you, you're strong and you don't follow others if it isn't right." The orange haired female blushed at his compliment while looking down.

"T-thank you for saying that...Natsu."

 _Are they a couple?_ Runo and Julie thought while watching them. Kallen was also a bit curious since she saw they cared for each other. And of course, dana nd Baron didn't know what was going on.

"Attention passengers." Kayto said as his face appeared on the large tv in the room. "Please buckle up as we prepare to land. Thanks for choosing to fly Air Marucho, your sky buddy." With that, the transmission was cut.

"Cool, I finally get to see where Master Dan and the others live!" Baron cheered as the others laughed. Natsu returned to the window and gasped at what he was seeing: large buildings, a beautiful riverside and a large glass tower were just some of the things that caught his attention.

" **Amazing. I've never seen such a sight."** The Pyrus Bakugan said in awe.

"Oh yeah, this is your first time going to another world, huh Leo?" Natsu smiled as his partner nodded. "Well, let's have some fun here, Fairy Tail style!" The airship(okay, I give up wondering what the hell the thing is, I'm sorry) began to land on top of an orange building before it shut down, allowing the humans to exit out the back. "Woah, this place is so cool."

"Trust me man, you haven't seen anything yet!"

"Hey, do you guys have a phone I can use? I need to call me mom." Runo reached into her pocket and handed Kallen her blue phone. Typing a few numbers, Kallen waited as it rung. "Hello mom…." Pause. "Yes, I'm back." Pause. "I know, I'm sorry it was so sudden, but I wasn't planning on going." Pause. "Well, a few friends of mine need a place to stay and I kinda offered our home. Is that alright?" Pause. "*sigh*, okay, I'll see you soon, bye. Thanks Runo."

"So, where's your house Kallen?" The blue haired female asked as the group walked down until they reached the streets.

"I live just a few blocks from here."

"Baron, are you okay?" Julie asked with a giggle as he and Natsu was looking at everything around them.

"Huh, these are some really weird magicmobiles." The pink haired wizard said with his hands behind his head. "Are the magic pumps inside, and how come they can't drive in front of their vehicles?"

"Dude, these are called cars, and they don't use any magic pumps or whatever. They use something called gas, which can be bought at gas stations." Dan slightly sweatdropped as multiple question marks appeared on Natsu's head. The brown haired male looked over his shoulder and noticed the sad expression on Mira. "Hey Mira, you okay?"

"Don't worry about her. She's probably thinking about her brother, her most favorite thing to do." Natsu's eyes widened a bit as he remembered the confrontation with Clay.

 _I promise Mira, I'll help you find Keith, if it's the last thing I'll do._

"I know she's our leader, but she'd be a lot cooler if she was focused."

"Baron, just leave her alone. She's just worried about her family, that's all." The others besides Mira looked in slight shock at the seriousness in Natsu's voice. The young brawler looked away while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-I guess you're right, sorry Master Natsu."

*GRRRR*

Natsu stopped walking as he felt his stomach grumble. Well everyone stopped since it was pretty loud. "Oh man, I'm starving."

"But we just had lunch 2 hours ago!"

"So?" The others sweatdropped at the bluntness of his answer.

"Look, we're almost at my house, so my mom could make us something, but you'll have to wait." The dragon slayer mumbled to himself, but nodded regardless.

' _A few minutes later…'_

"Hey guys, what's that?!" Baron shouted while pointing at a roller coaster.

"Umm, you mean the roller coaster?" Dan questioned.

"We don't have anything like that back on Vestal." Mira said before glancing at Natsu. "Natsu, are there roller coasters in your world?"

"Yup, but I try not to go on them or else my stomach would explode." He said without a care in the world, not noticing the humans giving him a look as if he had a second head.

"So, where does it go Master Dan?"

"Go?"

"It's a ride designed to make you sick and dizzy. Sounds like fun doesn't it?" Runo joked, though she did notice Natsu shiver a bit. Thank god the Legendary Warriors cured his lame weakness.

"That sounds awesome, I wanna go there!"

"I haven't been to something like for a while, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a bit." Kallen said with a small smirk. She only wished Tsubaki was here to enjoy it with her. Then again, she did get sick after the Spiral Tower.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to rest a bit."

"Alright, I've always wanted to go on those rides without throwing up." Everyone gave Natsu a questionable look. "Well, back on my world…..I had motion sickness. It really sucked and I would usually need to be knocked out just to survive a train ride."

"Ohh, big bad Natsu's scared of a widdle twain ride~?" Julie teased with a giggle.

"Hey, my motion sickness is gone! And I'm not scared of freaking trains, I just hate them." The others laughed a bit at Natsu's childish behavior before walking inside the amusement park.

"Arr, matey! Welcome aboard all ya landlubbers."

"Step up, pick a bull's eye. Win a prize."

"This place is so cool, can we live here?!"

"I saw people getting kicked out when sleeping here, so I don't think they'll let us." The dragon slayer was impressed at everything around him. If only he had his friends with him. Just thinking about them made him frown a bit.

" **Natsu, is everything alright?"** Leonidas asked in concern from Natsu's jacket pocket.

"Yeah, just thinking about everyone back home."

" **It is understandable. I'm worried about Tyna and the others back on New Vestroia. Hopefully they are all safe."** Natsu nodded before he picked up the pace. However, he stopped when something caught his eye.

"Wow, there are so many humans." Mira said with a smile.

"Since it is a weekend, there'll be more families coming than usual." The redhead said with her hands on her hips. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Natsu wasn't with them. "Oh crap. Guys, where the hell is Natsu?"

"Oh don't worry about him. After what he did to that Spectra guy, I'm sure he could take care of himself." Julie said with the wave of her hand before grabbing Mira's hand. "Come on, the roller coaster's this way!" The leader of the Resistance gasped a bit before running with Julie, Kallen not too far behind.

 _That's what I'm worried about._

"Oh no, they ditched us!" Dan complained with his arms crossed.

"So, no roller coaster?" Baron asked with a saddened tone while Runo huffed.

"Great, how are we gonna find them in this crowd!" Runo questioned as the males laughed nervously.

"Well, Master Natsu does have a good sense of smell, maybe he could-wait, where is Master Natsu?"

"AND WITH THIRTY SECONDS LEFT ON THE CLOCK, WHO WILL WIN THE HOTDOG CHALLENGE?!" A loud voice said from the speakers. The trio noticed a stand in the middle of the park. Curious, they walked towards it, noticing a man with long black hair tied to a ponytail, glasses and wearing a white tux was speaking through a microphone.

"Woah, that guy with pink hair's eating a lot."

"He might win, no problem."

"Pink hair….Natsu." The trio walked a bit closer to the front and widened their eyes as Natsu was practically ripping into hotdog after hotdog.

"3…..2…...1….TIME!" The clock dinged, signalling everyone to stop. "Well folks, it seems we've got a new winner. With 30 hotdogs in his stomach, the winner is….NATSU DRAGNEEEEEEELLLLL!"

"Alright!" Natsu pumped his fist before burping in his hand. "Hehe, sorry about that." The man chuckled before getting a small briefcase and presenting it to Natsu.

"As the winner of this small contest, your prize is $1000 dollars, and the covenant Hotdog champion trophy!" Natsu took the briefcase, as well as a small trophy with a man holding a large hotdog in his hands.

"Wait, why did he enter something like this?"

"Well he did say he was hungry, but isn't this too far?" Runo knew Dan ate a lot, but 30 hot dogs? It was so...unhuman. Natsu looked down and saw the three looking at him.

"Hey guys, you saw my win?"

"Wow Master Natsu, I didn't know you could eat so many hot dogs." Natsu gave Baron a grin before he ruffled his hair again.

"So, why enter this contest?"

"Well I was hungry, and there was some money I wanted to use to get something things for you guys." The three looked at him with a questionable look. "Come on, let's try to find the others." With that, Natsu walked away, with the three following him.

' _With Mira and her group'_

"I hope the others can find us." Julie said while looking around, not finding her friends anywhere.

"Well, who was the one who just ran ahead instead of waiting?" Kallen questioned with a raised brow, getting the white haired female to chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"They probably got distracted by something shiny." Mira said while looking at everything around her. "Wow, everyone looks so happy. It's like the fight for the Bakugan isn't real." Julie and Kallen nodded in agreement since it was nice to feel a peaceful atmosphere.

"Then let's join them!" The female brawlers of the Resistance nodded before following Julie, not noticing the bright light in one of the ferris wheel carts.

' _Inside the cart'_

Gus Grit exited the bright light with a groan before sitting on one of the seats available. "Ugh, where are we?" He asked Spectra, who was sitting across from him with his arms crossed.

"On Earth." Spectra said before looking at the window, seeing the roller coaster and people having fun. "I took precautions in case the humans tried something. We still have business with Natsu Dragneel."

' _Back with Mira's group'_

"Ohhh, where's the Twist n' Hurl?" Julie slightly whined while desperately looking around, with Mira and Kallen behind her.

"We've been walking in circles." Mira said while also trying to find the ride, even though she had no idea what it looked like.

"They always move it from time to time, so I wouldn't really know." Kallen said with a slight shrug before something caught her eye. Looking up, her sharp blue eyes narrowed at one of he ferris wheel carts. _Wait, is that…_ Mira also noticed the small twinkle in the cart before gasping and running away, much to Julie's confusion.

"Wait guys!" The cart stopped at the exit point before opening, allowing Spectra and Gus to step out.

"Mommy, look!"

"Who are those guys?"

"I think they're a boy band." Mira and Kallen pushed through the crowd, hoping to confirm their suspicions. However, when they got there, the two Vexos were gone.

"Damn, they aren't here."

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Julie asked in concern as she saw the cautious look on her friends' faces. Mira looked around a little bit before sighing.

"Sorry Julie. Huh?" Mira's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Spectra and Gus' hair, causing her to run again.

"What's with her?!"

"I think Spectra and Gus got back to Earth." Kallen said while running with Julie, who widened her eyes in shock. The female trio continued to run until they stopped at a shipping yard, with large metal crates around them and closed warehouses. "Where the hell did those bastards go?"

"Look for us?" A cocky voice called out as Spectra and Gus jumped a few feet in front of the trio, with that damn smirk on his face.

"Aren't you guys hot in those coats?" Kallen gave Julie the 'are you serious' look, making her rub her neck a bit.

"We meet again."

"But how? We transported you back to New vestroia, so how is it you're still here?" Mira demanded as they chuckled, much to her annoyance.

"You want to know how?" Gus asked while taking out his Gauntlet. "We were able to triangulate on Natsu Dragneel's Gauntlet and redirect our transporter gear to his location. And presto, here we are."

"So what do you want this time?" Kallen gave both of them a heated glare, though they were unaffected.

"Simple: I want you all to join me."

"You know our answer."

"Don't be foolish. We both want to take down the man responsible for taking all the Bakugan."

"And who helped him with that goal? All you are is a self righteous prick who uses way too much hair gel." Gus gave Kallen an angry glare since she had to nerve to insult Spectra.

"How do we know you aren't lying to us?" Mira asked with a skeptical tone.

"I infiltrated Prince Hydron's inner circle to find out the truth. Keep your friends close…" Mira saw a vague image of Keith in front of Spectra. "And your enemies closer."

"Keith, is that you?"

"Hang on, do you mean Keith like your brother?" Kallen asked with a raised brow.

"If it is you, you have to tell me!" All Spectra did was smile at her, making her narrow her eyes. "Tell me or I'll wipe that damn smirk off your face. Why won't you answer?" He gave her a small chuckle in response. "Grr, if you want to play games, then I challenge you to a brawl,a dn if I win, you have to take off your mask!"

"No way!" Gus walked forward a bit, only for his master to stop him.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. However, if I win, you will join me and the Vexos to take down Prince Hydron."

"Fine." Mira prepared her Gauntlet, only to hear Kallen do the same. "Kallen, this is my fight. You don't have to get involved."

"I'm not letting you face this freak on your own. Besides…" Kallen gave the Vexos a challenging smirk. "I've always wanted to take down some more Vexos, especially him." Mira could see the fire in her eyes and sighed in defeat, though she did have a small smile.

"One other condition…" Gus appeared in front of Spectra and brought up his Gauntlet. "You will battle me!"

"But that's not what I agreed to!"

"Cheater!" Julie shouted in agreement.

"Too bad, Master Spectra doesn't waste his skills on lightweights like you. So to battle him, you'll have to battle me!" He then placed a hand on his hip. "You should be thanking me. There's no way you'd even come close to beating New Vestroia's #1 brawler, even with teamwork. At least you have a chance, right?"

"Just shut the hell up! Man, I'm gonna be glad to wipe that cocky attitude of yours down the drain."

"So it's settled then, you will battle Gus." Mira gave Gis a glare before looking at Spectra, who was still smirking.

"Fine, but don't even think about leaving cause when we beat him, that mask comes off!"

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!" All three brawlers activated their devices.

"Yeah, you go girls!" Julie placed a hand on Mira's shoulder as she looked back. "Brawls may be different on Earth, but I'll help you guys anyway I can. Plus Subterra battlers should stick together." A large rainbow colored wave began to blanket around the area, stopping time.

"Well, stop stalling and start brawling!" Mira shouted.

"Very well Mira. Gate card, set!" Gus threw a card on the field before it opened up. "Let's do it Vulcan, Bakugan brawl!"

" **I do not know this land, but I am sure it will give me strength."** Vulcan said while appearing on the field.

"We'll see about that, Bakugan brawl! Wilda stand!" Wilda appeared on the field with a roar.

"Okay Gurin, Bakugan brawl!" Gurin appeared next to Wilda while glaring at Vulcan.

 **Premo Vulcan: PL 500**

 **Gurin: 450**

 **Wilda: 450**

"Oh no, I didn't think Vulcan's power level would be so high!"

"Don't worry Mira, we know something they don't know." Mira gave Julia a questionable look. "As long as you have the land on your side, you're unbeatable."

"I don't understand."

"I think what she means is as long as we have Gurin and Wilda on our side, it'll give us extra power." Kallen said, getting the orange haired female to smile and nod. "I've got your back, and you got mine."

"Show them your power Gus." Spectra said, getting a nod from his ally.

"No problem." Gus took out an ability card before placing it in his Gauntlet. "Ability activate, Titan Knuckle!" Vulcan fired both his hands towards his opponents.

 **Premo Vulcan: 500-700**

 **Wilda: 450-250**

 **Gurin: 450-250**

"Ability activate, Gun Lock!" Wilda crossed his arms before firing several energy balls.

"Mira, what are you doing?!" Julie questioned as the attack barely did anything to the Titan Knuckle.

 **Wilda: 250-450**

"Ability activate, Burning Wall!" Gurin clapped his hands together before using his clawed right arm to slammed the ground, bringing up a wall of fire that bounced away Vulcan's attack.

 **Premo Vulcan: 700-500**

 **Gurin: 250-450**

"Hmm, her quick thinking is impressive. Gus?"

"It won't last for long! Ability activate, Screw Jolt!" Vulcan's arms flew in the sky before flying towards the two while spinning.

 **Premo Vulcan: 500-700**

 **Wilda: 450-250**

Mira narrowed her eyes before taking out an ability card. Hang on Mira!" Julie shouted, stopping her. "You've got to think like a Subterra brawler, kay?"

"What are they talking about?" Gus muttered while watching them.

"Those fists can't hurt Wilda, if they can't hit him~" Mira looked at her before realization hit.

"I follow, ability activate. Clay Wall!" Wilda clapped his hands together before slamming his right foot down, creating a mud wall in front of them. "So much for Vulcan's power boost Gus!"

 **Premo Vulcan: 700-500**

 **Wilda: 250-450**

The fist rushed into the wall before slowing down due to its tough substance. "It's our turn Gurin, ability activate! Rising Fire!"

" **If you can't take the heat, then get out of the brawl!"** Gurin shouted before summoning a pillar of fire under Vulcan, causing him to scream in pain.

 **Premo Vulcan: 500-400**

 **Gurin: 450-650**

" **Haha, how does that feel?"** Wilda taunted as Vulcan's fists returned to him.

" **Laugh while you still can."** Vulcan grunted.

"One trick is not enough to win a battle, or is it Gus?" Spectra asked while Gus looked back at him.

"We shall see. Vulcan, Titan Knuckle!" Once again, Vulcan fired both his fists once again.

"This guy's a broken record! His skin looks dry, I think we gave Vulcan a mud bath!" Julie suggested as the other two smirked.

"I hear you. This oughta stop his ability. Ability, activate. Sand Beast!" Wilda laughed as his whole body turned to sand, allowing the fists to phase through his body.

"Hehe, this isn;t a brawl, it's a joke!"

"And now for the punchline!"

"Ability activate, Quicksand Hole!" Wilda clapped his hands once again before stomping his foot on the ground, allowing Vulcan to sink in the ground.

 **Premo Vulcan: 500-300**

"No one laughs at me. I call forth Bakugan trap, Hexados!" Gus threw his trap in the air before it shot down and appeared on the field.

 **Premo Vulcan & Hexados: 650**

"Now it's my turn to play. Ability activate, Land Twist!" Hexados began digging into the ground before resurfacing and wrapping around Wilda.

"Let him go!" Mira demanded.

 **Wilda: 450-250**

"Aww, what's the matter, don't you like my little squeeze play?" Gus taunted with a smirk.

"Mira, want me to heat things up?" Kallen asked.

"No, I got this. Ability, activate. Molten Rock!" The ground suddenly began to shake before Wilda's body began to heat up. With newfound strength, Wilda threw Hexados at Vulcan, causing him to fall. The Subterra Bakugan screamed as he raised his arms, summoning a wave of lava that covered his opponents.

 **Wilda: 450-650**

 **Premo Vulcan & Hexados: 650-450**

Vulcan and Hexados returned to ball form as Gus' life gauge dropped by two bars. Mira and Kallen caught their partners before high fiving each other. However, the latter was glaring at Spectra. "We're gonna win Spectra, and that mask is coming off."

"I won't underestimate them again Master Spectra."

"Oh please." Kallen scoffed with a teasing smirk. "We've got something you don't: teamwork." Kallen threw her gate card as it opened up. "Okay Gurin, Bakugan brawl!" Gurin appeared on the field with his arms crossed. Wilda and Vulcan also appeared on the field.

"Show them the power of a true Subterra Vulcan! Ability activate, Titan Knuckle!"

"Ability activate, Clay Wall!" Wilda once again summoned a wall of dirt in front of him and Gurin.

"Some people never learn. Ability activate, Heavy Aegis!" Vulcan's wrists activated before they turned to a large tornado of dirt.

"Crap!"

 **Premo Vulcan: 500-700-900**

 **Wilda: 450-250**

 **Gurin: 450-250**

The fists made contact with the wall, slowly drilling through. Eventually, the fists broke through the wall and struck the two Bakugan, causing them to fall back.

"We know your strategy." Gus said with an arrogant tone.

"Oh yeah? Try this out! Bakugan trap, Pyrus Lion Heart!"

"Subterra Baliton stand!" Both Bakugan traps appeared on the field with a roar. "Ability activate, Clay Roller! You wanna play rough?! Fine by me!" Baliton turned into spiked ball form as he rolled towards Vulcan and Hexados.

"Don't leave me out of this, ability activate! Roar of Strength!" Lion Heart let out a powerful roar, giving Baliton a power boost.

 **Premo Vulcan: 900-700**

 **Wilda & Baliton: 600-800-900**

"You think you've won? Ability, activate! Viblow!" Vulcan's visors glew as his wrists began to spin and a wall of dirt appeared before him.

 **Premo Vulcan: 700-900**

 **Wilda & Baliton: 900-700**

"Mira, Kallen!" Julie shouted in concern as Vulcan stopped Baliton's attack, throwing him into his friends as they all fell back.

"Okay, now I'm mad! Double ability, activate! Combustion Claw plus Flare Charge!"

" **Ready Lion Heart?!"** Gurin asked as he jumped onto the Bakugan Trap's back. The lion roared in the air before setting itself and Gurin on fire while charging at Vulcan.

"Oh please, the run and gun tactic? You must be as foolish as Dragneel is." Gus laughed before putting in an ability card. "Vulcan, let's end them.

" **Yes Master, we shall-!"** Vulcan stopped when he felt something wasn't right. Looking down, the Subterra Bakugan was shocked to see half of his body slowly turn to metal, restricting his movement. **"What in the name of?!"**

"Ability, Iron Plate, activate!" Mira shouted as it was Wilda who stopped Vulcan's attack. "This is what you get for underestimating the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. Kallen, now!"

"You heard her Gurin, wrap this up!" The Pyrus Bakugan let out a battle cry before he and Lion Heart rammed into Vulcan, who screamed in pain before returning to ball form as Gus' life gauge reach zero.

"NO! I lost to these amateurs?!" Gus shouted while getting on one knee. "I'm sorry Master Spectra." The red coated brawler sighed as he turned around.

"Not so fast, you aren't back out on the deal you made to Mira!" Julie called out as Mira walked up to him with a serious expression.

"No Master, the loss is mine not-"

"Oh shut it you bastard. We won, that's that." The redhead said with a glare.

"So, are you a man of your word?" Mira questioned in a taunting manner. Spectra just stood in place for several seconds before he smirked and put his hand on his mask.

"A promise...is a promise." Mira looked in anticipation as Spectra slowly removed his mask. "Maybe this will prove I am a friend to the Bakugan. And something more...to you." Mira looked in absolute shock as her worst fear had come true.

Spectra…...was Keith.

"I-It is you…..Keith." Both Kallen and Julie looked at her in shock while Gus looked away in shame. "B-But why?!" Keith didn't say a word as he simply walked past her while she stood there, like a statue.

"Mira, it can't be true...right?" Kallen asked in a concerned tone as she and Julie just watched Gus and Spectra, or rather Keith, walk away.

"No, it's true: my brother is our worst enemy." That day, a truly dark family secret was revealed.

 **Wow, this was a pretty dark chapter, at least kinda in my opinion as Mira's darkest fear comes to fruition. So, how did you guys like Natsu's small interaction with Dan and the others? Trust me, since you guys wanted more screen time with him on Earth, we'll see more fun(and potential trouble) coming in the next few chapters before a truly serious one will come.**

 **So since I do have spring break now, I have some time to write on some of my stories and this one happens to be my third in a row. YEAH! I feel so good making another chapter without worrying about college and papers. Keep in mind that I will be working on my OTHERS stories, which means the next chapter for Bakugan will not be so fast, though I predict next week will be the earliest.**

 **So how was that little teamwork between Mira and Kallen? I was initially just gonna have Mira in like in the show, but since kallen was there, I figured why the hell not. If you guys do have a tag team you might wanna see in the future, feel free to ask me in the reviews. Now that Spectra is unmasked, how will Mira overcome this dark secret? How will Natsu and the others take this news? What is going on back in New Vestroia? And when is there gonna be a lemon in this freakin story?! Only time will answer these questions.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: Getting used to your surroundings**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting used to Earth

**Why hello everyone, how are you? 'Sitting on a chair with left leg over the right.' It is I, your humble writer The 3rd Dragneel, back with another cool chapter of Bakugan, and I gotta say, this is one of my more fun fanfictions next to Dueling Tail and Yugioh Infinite(if you hadn't noticed, I am a yugioh player.) If you guys do recall, I did ask if you guys wanted to see how Ace, Sona and Tsubaki were doing back in New Vestroia, yet you said you wanted to see how Natsu and company were on Earth? Well the next two chapters will be….a relaxation session where Natsu will make bonds he will never forget.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks my friend.**

 **Kival737101: Well all good stories need to have a lot of intensity, especially since we are close to Natsu and Spectra's official rematch. I agree about Mira, but keep in mind, Spectra is Keith, her brother that was missing for sometime, and she wanted to see if she could convince her to return. I don't know about the lemon, but they will have some heartwarming moments before Natsu fights Spectra.**

 **Docron: Yeah, and things will only get crazier as time goes on.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: I don't know what question you were answering, but yeah, Dan and Natsu are gonna have a kind of bond since they're both hotheads. Ehhh, get it? Cause they both use Pyrus and are kinda reckless;)**

 **GodX: Yeah, Julie showed she is a better brawler than Runo, plus I liked her spunky attitude instead of Runo's constant yelling, my god was that annoying.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you and I knew you liked Nami since you keep requesting it in my other stories:)**

 **So to recap: Natsu and the other brawlers had finally made it to Wardington, where Dan and his group decided to show them around, starting with an amusement park. They were having fun, but Spectra and Gus' sudden appearance caused some problems. Mira, curious as to the identity of Spectra, teamed up with Kallen to fight Gus. After a tough battle, the duo won, however Mira's worst fear was brought to life as Spectra was revealed to be Keith. Now let us see how our heroes handle more Earth life, as well as see Mira's internal struggle with this dark secret.**

' _A few minutes later'_

"Welcome back! We're reporting live on planet Earth, at the home of one of the six master Bakugan brawlers! I'm actually standing in Runo's cafe." Baron said to a spoon as if it was a microphone. After the not-so-amusement park fiasco, the group decided to go to Runo's family cafe to rest. "You can feel the excitement in the air."

"Does anyone know if there's an off switch for this guy?" Dan joked with a sweatdrop.

"We should be asking that about Natsu." Kallen said while glancing at said person, who was scarfing down his fifth plate in a row. Some of the customers in the cafe couldn't help but watch as he was eating like it was his last day on-okay, this joke was getting kinda only. "Natsu, can you slow down for once?"

"Sowwy Kawen, but dis food is gowld." Natsu said with some curry in his mouth, making her sigh in irritation.

"You're my favorite fake host." Julie said to Baron, who was looking around until something caught his eye.

"What's this? An exclusive photo of baby Runo?! Aww, who's a cute baby?" Okay, now the customers, as well as Baron's friends were giving him the 'what the fuck' look. "Looking at that sweet, innocent face, who could've predicted the warrior this girl would grow up to be? No one, that's what?"

"You know, something's not right with that boy." Runo's father said with a small tick mark.

"Come on, I think he's a sweetie." Runo's mother said while washing some dishes.

"AAHHHHH!" An annoying(yes, I'm calling her voice annoying, YOLO) voice screamed, causing Natsu to flinch.

 _Geez, and I thought Lucy was loud._ Natsu thought in annoyance as Runo walked up behind Baron and pulled him by the back collar.

"We interrupt this special report, to bring you live coverage of shoving Baron to the nearest garbage can." Runo said before placing Baron between Dan and Natsu.

"Yo Baron, I'd stay low from Runo for a while." Dan advised.

"You would know that, huh Dan?" Julie teased with a wink. "Dan's afraid of Runo."

"Am not!"

"Dude, trust me, I feel your pain." Natsu said wisely.

"Really, you got a girlfriend that yells at you everyday?"

"Well I got Erza, and she is scary…." Dan raised a brow as he saw him shiver at the punishment the scarlet knight gave him back home. As they were talking, Mira was just looking at the window with a solemn expression.

 _Why Keith?_ She thought as flashes of Spectra removing his mask. _The others must never know._

"Mira, you okay?" Kallen asked rhetorically as she and Julie knew why she was like this. I mean, what do you expect someone to feel when their missing sibling is revealed to be their greatest enemy?

"Orders up: table 3." Runo's mother handed her daughter a drink on a platter.

"Okay mom."

"Hey Runo, let me help you with that. I could be a totally great waiter. Watch, I can balance this plate on my head."

" **Natsu, are humans capable of such balance?"** Leo asked his partner.

"I guess, though when I tried it, I broke…..everything."

"How do you bre-you know what? Never." Even though they had only met recently, Dan could tell Natsu was on the destructive side. He just prayed he wouldn't accidentally blow up their town...or the world. Before Baron could grab the platter, Runo's father appeared in front of her with a broom and a nervous smile.

"Say Baron, why don't you go outside and sweep up the sidewalk? I've already cleaned up most of your messes today."

"Oh wow, you want me to sweep up your sidewalk? Awesome." Baron quickly took the broom and dustpan before running outside.

"Well, he got scammed." Kallen said with a deadpan expression.

"I better get back to work." Julie raised her leg while securing her roller skates.

"You work here?" Mira questioned since she wanted something to distract her from Keith.

"Yup, I've been staying with Runo and her folks for a while, so I figured I'd put on an apron and work." Mira looked at her for a few seconds before a thought came up.

"I suppose I should do the same. May I please have one of those Julie?"

"You...want an apron?" Julie was a bit surprised at the sudden request, though she knew why.

' _A few minutes later…'_

"Say Kallen, when are we gonna go to your house?" Natsu asked.

"Well you guys wanted to relax, plus we're not that far away." The sound of the males in the room gasping caught the brawler's attention. They turned around and saw Mira wearing a french maid outfit(nosebleed: activate.)

"This is…...awkward." She muttered while looking at her new attire before glancing at her friends. "So, what do you guys think?"

"It's cool." Dan said nonchalantly while drinking some of his water since he knew that if he said anything, ANYTHING else, Runo would kill him.

"Not bad." Mira looked towards Natsu, who was examining her outfit with his eyes, causing her to blush a bit. After a few seconds, he gave her a toothy grin.

"I think you look really cute Mira!" His words caused her face to heat up so much, they could mistaken her for a tomato.

 _H-he thinks I look c-cute?_ No matter how long Mira had spent with Natsu, he always made her heart skip a beat, yet she didn't know why. Love is such a weird thing huh my fellow readers?

"Wow Natsu, I didn't know you could such a flirt~" Julie teased with a giggle, though he gave her a confused look.

"Flirt?"

"Dude, what you said was pretty much flirting?"

"What's flirting?"

"It's pretty much when a guy or girl says something sweet or sexy to get your attention. What you said sounded like you were flirting with Mira?" Kallen explained as she and Tsubaki had some experienced getting hit on by guys.

"But I just said she looked cute, and she does." Mira looked away before she began to serve the customers, hoping to cool down her blush. As she began to serve they, the males kept asking for her services, much to Runo's irk.

"Hello? I'm working her too." She said with a tick mark.

"Come on, don't be a cranky pants Runo. You're the third prettiest waitress." Her best friend said while putting a hand on her shoulder. As they were talking, Natsu was just looking down with a thoughtful expression.

 _I wonder how Ace and the others are doing without us._ It wasn't that he doubted their brawling skills, far from it, but he was genuinely worried that they might be in some kind of trouble.

"You thinking about them too?" Natsu looked up and saw kallen giving him an understanding look.

"Yeah, I just hope we can get back there soon."

"You know before we met you, it was just me and Tsubaki, doing our best to save as many Bakugan as we can. We thought it was our mission to save them, but there were just so many Vexos." She looked at her glass before tightening her grip a bit. "But then...we met you guys, and now we know we can beat those Vexos bastards. I know Tsubaki, and while I can't say the same about Sona and Ace, I know in my heart they won't let anything keep them down." Natsu stared at her in slight surprise as he never heard her speak with such confidence. It reminded him of Mira and Erza, and that was enough for him to smile.

"Thanks Kallen. You know, I'm glad you came with Baron, Mira and I. Cause I wanna get to know the badass that kicked Lync and Volt's ass!" The redhead looked at Natsu with slightly widened eyes before chuckling a bit.

"Geez, you really are a flirt, even if you don't know it."

"I still don't."

" **Neither do I partner."** Leonidas said wisely.

' _A short while later'_

"You know, you guys don't have to come with us." Kallen said while glancing over her shoulder see look at Dan and Runo.

"Hey, we're friends, and we wanna make sure you guys get to your house alright." Dan said with a smile. "Plus, it was fun hanging out with you guys."

"Hey Master Dan, can we hang out tomorrow?" Baron asked in a pleading manner, getting the brown haired brawler to chuckle.

"Yeah, what are friends for?"

"This guy knows my language!" Natsu said with a toothy grin as he wrapped an arm around Dan's neck while they laughed.

"Boys." Runo sighed as Mira giggled and Kallen smirked a bit.

"I feel like we have two Natsus now instead of one." Mira said before Kallen stopped.

"Well, here we are." The group looked at what kallen was referring to and widen their eyes. What was in front of them was red two-story house with a wooden porch out front. A small garage could be seen on the left, as well as a japanese-inspired garden, complete with sand, a small rock wall and several small lanterns on both sides of the walkway.

"Woah, this place looks cool." Dan muttered in awe.

"Why would there be sand if there's no beach?"

 _That's what he's focused on?_ Everyone thought with a sweatdrop while looking at Natsu. Kallen shook her head a bit before leading them through the pathway, admiring the details. Looking towards her left, she lifted a small samurai statue, revealing a small key under.

"You guys wanna come inside?"

"No, it's fine. My parents might want me back before it gets dark." Runo said with a smile.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow if you wanna hang."

"Hey, take care dan." Natsu reached his hand put, which Dan high fived as they grinned at each other.

"Bye Master Dan, by Master Runo!"

"I might just apply for a job at your family's cafe." Runo dropped her head a bit since all the customers wanted Mira to serve them instead of her. With that, the couple left. "So Kallen, is there anything we should know about your home?"

"Well...only my mom and I live her, so we should have enough space for you guys. But just be prepared for something she might do that's weird." The three looked at her in confusion before she used the spare key and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!" The inside of the house was painted peachy while the pur wooden floor shined on the ground. They could see several family photos of Kallen, as well as other people they hadn't met.

"Kallen! You're home!" A feminine voice called out from the other room. The three watched as a woman who looked to be about 40 with brown hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes entered the hallway to greet them. Her attire consisted of a white button up shirt under a teal green jacket, brown pants and matching shoes. The woman looked at Kallen with a smile before embracing her. "I'm glad to see you again my baby girl."

"Mother!" The redhead exclaimed with an embarrassed blush as she pushed the older woman away. "Can you not do that in front of my friends?" The woman looked at the doorway and finally noticed the three watching things unfold.

"Oh my apologies, I didn't see you all there. My name is Aura(since Kallen's mom's name is never revealed, I'm calling her Aura okay?) Kozuki, Kallen's mother."

"Hello ms. Kozuki, my name is Mira and these are Baron and Natsu." Mira said with a bow.

"Hello Kallen's mom. Wow, you look so young and beautiful." Baron admitted, getting the woman to blush a bit before she giggled.

"My, quite the charmer. Is he your boyfriend Kallen?"

"No he isn't!" Kallen shouted in annoyance since her mother would always ask this question whenever she brought a boy home.

"Yo, nice to meetcha ya!" Natsu spoke up with a toothy grin as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hello young man, can I get you three anything?"

"Mother, there's actually something we need to discuss." Ms. Kozuki saw how serious her daughter was as she lead the group to the living room, which had a small green rug in the middle, a long black leather couch on the side with a smaller version across from it, a large bookcase with cds and dvds, a brown lounge chair and a large 48 inch flatscreen tv between both windows. Natsu, Mira and Baron sat on the long couch while the Kozukis sat on the smaller one. "Mom, do you remember the incident with the Bakugan a few years ago?"

"Of course, they were attacking several parts of the world. The biggest being here in Wardington. Why do you ask?" Kallen reached into her pocket before placing Gurin on it, much to her mother's shock. "Is that…."

"Yeah mom, this is my Bakugan partner Gurin."

" **It's an honor to meet you ms. Kozuki."** Gurin said while looking at the woman as the others jumped on the table.

"You see, there's a lot you should know about…" For the next half hour, the group had explained to Kallen's mother their mission, the Bakugan they've freed, as well as the Vexos and what they've been doing in New Vestroia. To say Aura was shocked would honestly be an understatement. "We were helping this girl named Alice get back to Earth via a portal that was activated here on Earth, but three of the Vexos followed her and we went after them. While we were able to drag two of them back, the portal back to New vestroia was damaged, so Doctor Michael and his granddaughter are working on fixing it."

"I see…..it does sound really dangerous sweetie." Her mother said with a look of concern.

"I understand your fear ms. Kozuki, but we won't let anything happen to your daughter."

"Yeah, letting Kallen get hurt is the last thing I'd let happen!" Natsu said with his fist pumped in the air.

" **I would lay my life to protect Kallen."** Said person gave her Bakugan a smile, feeling grateful for him.

" **That goes for all of us as well."** Leo said with a serious tone.

"Well…...you have done well for yourself with your friends, so...I can trust you." Aura then gave Kallen a proud smile. "Besides, i know your father and brother would want you to follow your own path."

"Thanks….mom.." Kallen gave her mother a warm hug, which she returned The three couldn't help but smile at the family moment in front of them.

 _If only my brother and father could be as understanding…._ Mira thought sadly, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

 _Don't worry Mira, I'll help you._

"So, what was it you needed anyways?"

"Well, since the portal is still in repair...I kinda offered our place to stay since we have some room."

"I see." Instead of getting made, Ms. Kozuki just smiled. "I don't have a problem with you all staying."

"Are you sure miss? We wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense! It'll be so nice to have more people here."

"That's awesome Kallen's mom."

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay here, and if you need any help, just ask!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin, making her giggle.

"Oh aren't you cute. Kallen, why don't you and your friends come and eat? I have dinner ready."

"Food?" Natsu perked up at one of his favorite things. The older woman signaled the four to follow her to the dining table, which was filled with rice, curry, some steak, salad and pasta. Natsu and Baron were practically drooling at the display while Mira just looked in slight surprise.

"Well? Come and eat sillies."

"Don't mind if we do!" Natsu and Baron sat on the right side while Mira and Kallen sat on the left, with Aura sitting in the end. The dragon slayer didn't waste any time as he took as much food as his plate can hold and started devouring….well everything.

"Oh my, he's a hungry one isn't he?" Aura and the others had the decency to eat like normal people, though Baron was eating a bit faster.

"Natsu, can you slow down for once?" Mira scolded while cutting a piece of her steak.

"But Mira~ This tastes way better than the food at Runo's place." Ms. Kozuki watched the interaction between the two before asking something no one expected.

"Kallen, are those two a couple?" Her words caused multiple reactions: Kallen looked at her mother like she grew a second head, Baron coughed a bit in his hand, Mira was blushing a storm, and Natsu….was just eating.

"MOTHER!"

"What? I just thought because of how they were acting. Oh dear, was I wrong?"

"Yes!...Mira, is she wrong?"

 _N-Natsu...and I…..a couple?_ The leader of the Resistance looked at Natsu for a quick second as she thought of what Aura said.

"Mira?"

"H-huh? Oh right, no. Me and Natsu are not t-together."

"But Mira, we're always together." Natsu didn't understand why his friend was saying that they weren't in the same place. Yeah, this is typical anime character being dense as fuck cliche, and no one does it better than Natsu.

"I don't think that's what she meant Master Natsu….right?' Baron asked innocently.

"What I mean is are you and Mira a couple Natsu?" It only took Natsu a few seconds to realize what she meant before he began to blush.

"No! I thought you meant if me and Mira were in the same place, not….that!" The Bakugan looked in pure confusion as to what they were talking about. This was gonna be an awkward dinner.

' _A few minutes later'_

After getting over dinner and the conversation that followed, Kallen was showing her friends around the house. "Okay, the bathrooms are located on the right of the hallway and downstairs. The laundry room is near the backyard and if you get hungry, there's food in the fridge and the white cabinet." She gestured to the door at the end of the hall. "Over there is my room in case you guys have anything to ask me." Her gaze turned towards the door to the right. "Mira, this is where you'll stay. If you need extra clothes, let me know."

"Okay, thank you Kallen. We appreciate what you've done for us." Mira said with a bow as Kallen waved her off.

"Don't mention it. Natsu, Baron, you two will share my brother's old room. Just promise me you won't break anything."

"Don't worry Kallen, I wouldn't touch a thing! Well except the room...and the floor…..maybe the drawer." Baron said before rubbing the back of his neck as he did sound a bit silly.

"Say kallen,w here is your brother." Natsu asked in curiousity.

"He's studying abroad I think in New York, so you should be good for a while." The redhead let out a yawn before looking at them. "Well, I guess this is it for the night. Seeya in the morning." With that, she walked back to her room at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit tired too. Night Mira." Baron yawned before entering his and Natsu's room.

"Good night Baron." Mira and Natsu looked at each other in silence, not knowing what to say after the little mix up at dinner.

"Well…..I should probably good to bed." Natsu said while scratching his cheek.

"Y-yeah, that would be the best idea." Mira was about to open the door when Natsu spoke up.

"Hang on Mira, there's something I wanna give you." The orange haired female looked at him in curiosity as he got something out of his pocket. "But first, I need you to close your eyes."

"What?" He gave her a reassuring smile, telling her to trust him. Sighing a bit, Mira closed her eyes before feeling something around her neck.

"Okay, open your eyes." She did as she was told as he gave her a smile, causing her to blush a bit.

"Is there something wrong?" All he did was tap his neck. Mira copied his movement and felt something metal around her neck. Looking down, Mira gasped lightly as a small golden necklace with what looked like Earth in the middle was around her neck. She looked back at Natsu, who was rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I saw that at the park we went to earlier, but since I didn't have any Earth money, I had to enter this hotdog eating contest to win some cash and bought this. Something told me you'd look good in it." He closed his eyes while grinning. "And I'd say I was right." Mira justed looked at the necklace, her hair shadowed her expression. This was such a simple, yet thoughtful thing for someone to do for her. The only gifts she got were from Keith and her father, but Natsu. He did this just because he thought she looked good with it.

 _T-this feeling….what is it?_

"Mira, you okay?" Natsu asked, his grin turned to a worried frown.

"T...yo.."

"Huh?" Before he could speak again, Mira suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. Natsu widened his eyes in pure shock with a large blush on his face as Mira pulled back with the same blush. "Mira, what the heck was that?!"

"Goodnight Natsu." She said rather quickly before opening the door to her room and going inside. Natsu was honestly confused at what happened in front of him. One second Mira was just standing there like a statue and the next, she fucking kissed him on the cheek. Though he was confused, the feeling of her lips on his cheek was...nice. Touching said cheek, he let out a small smile before whispering one thing. "Goodnight...Mira…."

At the same time however, Mira was leaning against the door of her room before sliding down. She couldn't believe she had actually kissed him. Yes it was just a peck on the cheek, but it was still shocking to her. She placed a hand over heart heart, which felt like it was going to burst any second. To think Natsu would be willing to do such a thing for her. It was….so nice. A small smile crept on Mira's face before she whispering something. "Thank you...Natsu…."

 **Okay, this was a rather fast chapter since I was able to do this so fast. I know there wasn't any action or big brawls, but I was focusing on some relaxation time for the group since they do kinda deserve it. Next chapter, we'll see a lot more of dan, Runo and Julie, MAYBE even Shun, I don't know yet. The battles will continue after the next chapter, rest assure. Oh, and did you guys like teh Natsu/Mira moments in the story, and do you want more? I know I do since...they're just cute together in my opinion.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Games, food, pool, oh my!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dogs, movies, games, oh my!

**Hello everyone! It's me, The 3rd Dragneel with yet another chapter for y'all since I wanna get to the good stuff for the future(I think you know what I mean.) So since I am not focusing on Ace, Sona and Tsubaki in New Vestroia, you can see I made filler chapters just to show some interaction between Natsu and the Earth brawlers. You can see he actually likes Earth a bit since it's very different(in a good way) from Earthland.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Thank you, I wanted to show how they would work together before the harem actually starts.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **Kival737101: I know, I had this in mind for a while and thought it would be the best time to write it and see your reactions. Needless to say, you guys approve, and that's what I like.**

 **Docron: Thank you pal:)**

 **GodX: I know, how else was he gonna pay for that necklace?(no, I was not going to let him just steal it.) As for Shun, it may happen in the future.**

 **25NaMi: Why thank you, I'm sorry if it isn't Mirajane.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Geez dude, cool it with that, seriously, you ask that for alot of my stories.**

 **So to recap, Natsu and his team hung out with Dan, Runo and Julie, where Baron was a kind of fanboy, Mira tried to be a waitress to keep her mind off Keith, and they eventually made it to Kallen's house, meeting her mother in the process. Just before going to bed, Natsu gave Mira a necklace, causing her to kiss him on the cheek. So now let's see how our favorite team is doing on Earth….**

' _Kozuki house, 8:00am'_

*Snore*

Yeah, that snoring? That would have to belong to Natsu and Baron, who were both sharing a room that used to be owned by Kallen's brother. To make it fair, both boys would take the bed one night in a row, so Baron was on the bed while Natsu was sleeping on the floor, his blanket lazily over his right leg while small drool was falling from his mouth. Leonidas and Nemus were currently sleeping on the desk, ignoring their brawlers' snoring. "Mmmm, yeah, I'd like some….fire….Mira…" Natsu said in his sleep before rolling a bit, striking the desk leg. "Owww." Rubbing his eyes, Natsu noticed where he was. "I guess I better get up." Pulling his blanket off, Natsu quietly stood up so he wouldn't wake up his friend. He then walked towards the door and opened it slowly before exiting to the hallway. Natsu let out a yawn while stretching his arms before hearing a noise downstairs. "Is there someone else here?" Curious, he slowly walked down the stairs, seeing a shadow in the living room. Using his 'stealth' skills, he walked inside and noticed a familiar set out red hair inside the dvd cabinet. "Kallen?"

*BANG*

"OWW, dammit it!" Kallen shouted as Natsu's voice caused her to jump a bit and hit her head on the cabinet. Pulling her head out, she looked at the dragon slayer in slight irritation. "Natsu, what are you doing up?"

"Well, I hit my head on something and woke up. Baron and the others were sleeping, so I snuck out and heard you down here. What're you doing anyways?" Seeing as he wouldn't really lie to her, Kallen decided to tell him what she was doing.

"Woke up early too and thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to put in a movie to watch."

"Huh, which one are you gonna watch?" While there were movie lacrima back in his world, Natsu hadn't found any interest in them, so he missed out on a lot of movies. Kallen looked through the dvds a bit before finding one with a cover of a young man with blond hair raising a glowing blue sword. Natsu tilted his head as he read the title. "Star Wars….Episode IV?"

"Yup, this is a classic for a lot of people and one of my favorite movies of all time." She then turned to face him. "You interested?"

"Sure, what's it about?" She smirked a bit before going to her television and placed in inside the dvd player.

"Pretty much these robots have plans to this evil bad guy's plan and this kid in a farm ends up with these things. He then goes o a journey with an old man, a wanted criminal and his furry friend to save a princess and blow up the base before it destroys a planet." Natsu hummed in interested, though most of the crap she just said confused him to no end.

' _A few hours later'_

" _You're all clear kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han Solo said through the comm before Luke Skywalker fired two proton torpedoes inside the Death Star's only weakness. Just as the giant space station was about to blast Yavin 4….it exploded, killing everyone inside, excluding Darth Vader. The scene then changes to show Luke, Han and Chewbacca walking down an alley full of Rebel soldiers and commanders, standing strong to show their respect. Princess Leia smiled before placing a medallion around each of their necks._

 _The end…._

The rest of the movie was filled with the Star Wars theme song as the credits went down. Kallen felt nostalgia course through her body as she remembered the first time her father introduced her and her brother to this iconic movie. No matter how many times she watched it, it would always fill her with some joy. As for Natsu…..

"Holy shit, that was so cool!" He exclaimed with stars in his eyes. The story, the spaceships, the fights, Han Solo, he loved EVERYTHING about this movie. He had never seen anything like this and he regretted not watching them in his world, though there might not be a copy of Star Wars in it. Kallen chuckled at his dumbfound expression. It was like how her father described her face.

"So, I take it you enjoyed it?" He looked at her while nodding rapidly.

"Is there more than this? Cause I HAVE to see them." Rolling her eyes, she walked back to the cabinet to get Episode IV's empty box.

"*Yawn*, is someone down there?" A voice called from the stairs. The two looked up to see Baron and Mira, fully clothed entering the living room.

"Yo guys! You really missed out on an awesome movie!"

"Really? What kind?" Mira questioned curiously. Natsu then explained the whole premise of Star Wars, from the epic opening scene to the Death Star space battle.

"Awww man! I can't believe I missed something so cool!"

" **Well your snoring would've kept anyone from waking you."** Nemus said while jumping on his partner's shoulder. Natsu rubbed the back of his head before noticing someone missing.

"Hey Kallen, where's your mom?"

"She's probably at work, yesterday was her day off." The three 'oohh'd' in understanding before a collective of growls echoed through the room. The source….being Natsu and Baron. "I guys it's a good a time as any to get some breakfast."

"Sweet! I'm gonna change before anything else!" With that, Natsu rushed back upstairs. Kallen shook her head in slight amusement before she and Mira walked in the kitchen while Baron sat in the dining room.

"That guy really is too hyper for his own good." Mira giggled a bit since she thought the same thing when she met the dragon slayer.

"That's what makes him someone special. And someone you could count on." The redhead looked to her left and saw the soft smile on her friend's face. She seems a lot happier than yesterday, and she had a sneaky feeling Natsu was responsible for it.

*CRASH*

"AHHH!" Everyone jumped as they heard Natsu yell upstairs.

"Master Natsu, hang on!" baron quickly stood up and rushed upstairs, the females not too far behind. Just as they entered the hallway, they saw Natsu on the floor with a brown, black and white creature with a blue ring around it's neck attacking him.

"Hahahahaha, stop it, stop it!" Natsu laughed as the creature constantly licked his face. He then pulled the creature off, revealing it to be a dog. "Hey there little guy, who are you?" The dog barked, making him chuckle while petting it on the head.

"Huh, I was wondering where Conner was." Kallen kneeled down, which the dog noticed and immediately walked towards her with a happy smile. She returned its smile before scratching it behind the head, making it lie on it's belly.

"What is that thing?" Mira and Baron had never seen anything like this back it Vestal, but judging by how Natsu and Kallen were reacting, it was safe to say this thing is harmless.

"This is Conner, a beagle and my family's pet. We've had him for three years and he's usually a lazyass, but I guess he heard Natsu coming up."

"He kinda reminds me of Happy." Natsu had a nostalgic smile, thinking of his little buddy. Just the thought of the blue haired feline running away from this adorable dog made he laugh.

*Ding, dong*

"ARF, ARF!" Hearing the doorbell ring, Conner got up and ran towards the door, scratching the door in process." Rolling her eyes at her canine's behavior, Kallen walked downstairs before opening the doors. Conner didn't waste anytime jumping at whoever rang the bell.

"WOAH!" Dan screamed in shock as Conner pounced on him, causing him to fall back.

"OMG! Who's this little cutie!" Julie squealed before kneeling down to pet the beagle, making it bark in joy. Runo helped Dan get up, a teasing smile was on her face.

"So you could fight Naga, who has the power to destroy both worlds, but a small dog is enough to knock you on your butt?" She teased, making him glare at her.

"I didn't know it would jump on me." Turning around, he finally noticed the others looking at them. "Oh, hey guys."

"Sorry about Conner, he likes to do that when he hears someone at the door. Even the mailman gets knocked down by him."

"He's such a sweetie! Yes you are, yes you are!" Julie picked up the beagle, who continued to lick her face, making her giggle.

"Sorry to barge in like this guys, but Dan said you guys wanted to hang you today."

"Awesome! Just let us get ready and we can...do whatever you guys wanna do." Since he was still new to Earth and it's strange culture, Natsu would have to listen to what Dan, Runo and Julie would tell them.

"Cool, I finally get to hang out with the original brawlers even more!" Baron cheered like a true fanboy, getting everyone to laugh.

' _Downtown, some time later'_

After changing into their regular clothes, the group had begun to walk around downtown Wardington, seeing all kinds of signs and technology the Earthland and Vestal residents had never seen before. Some of the clothes were a lot similar to those in Natsu's world, if Lucy was here, she would want to shop around for hours. Just the thought of it made Natsu sweatdrop. "Alright, first stop's the arcade!" Dan declared with an excited grin.

"Arcade?" A white question mark appeared on Natsu's head. That word sounded so foreign to him. Dan pointed towards a small building with a purple roof and a glowing sign that had the word 'ARCADE' on top.

"Woah…" Baron muttered as inside the 'arcade' was filled with several machines, each with different arts and titles. Some were much large than others, a food court was seen in the back and a counter with several toys were next to it. Overall, Natsu and the Vestals were amazed, for lack of a better word. "This….looks…..AWESOME!"

"You said it Baron, what are those things?"

"Dude, they're called arcade machines. They have different games you could play, provided you pay some quarters. You don't have anything like this in your world?" If Dan was being honest, his life would be kinda boring without Bakugan and Video Games.

"There are so many of them, which do we play first?" Mira asked with an equally shocked expression. She really couldn't, nor didn't know which of these 'arcade games' she should play first. At least this would be a good distraction from Keith.

"Well, we should start off with the basics." Julie pointed toward a large blue machine with a blue monster logo on it and two blue guns on top. Natsu and Baron walked up to the machine before reading the title.

"Monsters Loose?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much a game where you use those guns to shoot monsters and save a bunch of people." Runo said with a shrug, not really interested in the shooting genre of video games.

"Awesome, it's like Space Cadet 3 back home!" Baron took the gun on the right before aiming at the screen. "Sooo, how do we start?" Dan chuckled before he reached into his pocket to take out two quarters and placed them inside the coin slots.

"Welcome soldier, to Monsters Loose." The screen said as the guns began to light up. "Grab your weapons and get ready for the fight of your life!"

"How do we do this?" Dan then explained the concept of Monsters loose, where you have to shoot each monster that appears. Some are harder than others and they must never shoot any civilians. After nodding, the duo began to start their epic adventure: shooting each monster and collecting awesome power ups.

"It looks like the boys are enjoying themselves, let's go find something fun for us." The females nodded before going off their own way. Kallen stopped when she noticed a game with two joysticks and several colorful buttons.

"Marvel vs. Capcom 2, didn't think they'd keep this running." She walked up to it and put in a quarter. She was always a fan of fighting games, with FPS being a close second. Moving the joystick, she chose three characters: Cable, Akuma and Doctor Doom.

"Look, they have Dance Dance Revolution!" Mira raised a brow as she saw Julie walking up to a large silver, blue and pink machine with a large metal pad with eight arrows in front. The white haired beauty turned to Mira with a big smile. "Mira! You HAVE to try this out!"

"Ummm, what is it?"

"It's a dancing game. All you have to do is step on the arrows that appear on the screen. Just be sure to step on them at the exact moment so you can get the highest score. Come on." Mira looked a little unsure, but if Julie said it would be fun, then she'd have to do it. Sighing a but, she stood next to Julie, who chose a song titled 'Beautiful Monster.' Soon, upbeat music started playing.

 _All my life…...and the hereafter….._

Mira noticed several arrows coming up from the bottom screen and she saw Julie stepping on those exact arrows. Realizing what she needed to she, Mira began to step on each arrow as soon as they met their mark. The music playing was pretty good in her opinion as she unconsciously did a spin now and then. Those passing by noticed the two girls competing for the high score and decided to cheer a bit. "Go Julie, go Mira!" Runo called out from the small crowd, hoping they were having fun. As Mira continued to dance, a small, genuine smile crept on her face. It felt….so good, to be dancing to this music. She had almost forgotten about her troubles, especially with her father and brother.

 _I don't mind, I don't mind!...No I don't mind….._

The song ended before showing everyone Mira and Julie's scores. Julie got 867,004 while Mira...got 990, 497. "I...won?" She muttered before a collective of cheers could be heard behind her, revealing the small crowd. A feeling of embarrassment coursed through her body as she heard comments like 'that was so awesome' and 'she's pretty cute.' Julie herself smiled since she could see Mira actually enjoyed herself. Hopefully, this helped her clear her mind of Spectra. After the crowd dispersed(and Mira rejected some dates) Runo walked up to them.

"That was incredible guys!"

"Yeah MIra, you really had some moves!"

"I...wouldn't really say that." The girls giggled a bit at their friend's flustered look before they heard a grunt. Looking to the left, the trio saw Natsu, Baron and Dan walking up to them, the latter had a small black cloud over his head while Baron patted his back. "Did something happen?"

"That was a dumb game." Natsu muttered.

"Hey man, I told you to duck before you reload, but nnnnooooooo, you just keep shooting." Dan said with his arms crossed.

"Ducking are for wimps."

"Says the guy who kept dying every twenty seconds." He replied with a blank expression. "But Baron, my man, you almost beat the boss."

"Hehe, yeah. Back in Vestal, I used to play a game like that and always win." Baron admitted while rubbing the back of his neck. He did feel bad Natsu lost, but he was trying to beat the game. If only he shot that monster's gut a few more times. "So, what did you guys do?"

"Mira and I play a dancing game, and she won!"

"Really? That's awesome Mira!" Natsu lost his angry expression and sported his signature grin. He finally noticed a lack of red hair(not Erza). "Say, where's Kallen?"

 _NNNNOOOOO!_ The trio of females lead the guys to the Marvel vs. Capcom machine, where Kallen had just finished off Onslaught with a triple Hyper Combo. She then placed her name on the high scoreboard, placing her in 10th place. The redhead finally noticed the others walking up to her. "Hey, you guys finished already?"

"Yeah, I didn't like that game." Kallen raised a brow, but she could understand. After all, when she was younger, her brother would always beat her in video games, especially fighting games. "So, what's this?"

"Just an old fighting game my brother showed me when I was a kid." Natsu's eyes lite up at the words 'fighting game.' If it would let him punch a bunch of things, then he was IN.

"Maybe this would be more in your league dude." Dan gestured towards a green punching bag at the corner of the arcade. He….had a feeling Natsu was more of a punch kind of guy and….let's just say he and the others weren't prepared to pay for a broken machine.

"Hmmm." Natsu looked at the machine, wondering what the hell he should do. Dan took this time to put in a quarter to turn on the game.

 _HELLO CHUMP! I'M the Coach and I'm here to whip you into shape!_ A picture of a stereotypical high school coach lite up. _Show me how strong you are, punch my bag and get those muscles burning!_

"This seems fun." Runo's blank face said it all: it was beyond boring for her. Natsu grinned as he rolled his arm a bit to prepare.

"Alright, if this thing wants me to give it my all, then I won't disappoint!" Reeling his fist back, Natsu moved in for the kill…...only for his whole arm to go through the machine. Everyone gasped in shock as their friend was able to actually go through something as tough as a punching bag. Natsu looked at his arm before moving it a bit. "Guys, I'm stuck."

"Woah, I didn't think he was this strong." Julie muttered.

"Guys seriously, I need help." Dan and Baron grabbed his other arm before they started pulling him back. Then, slowly but surely, he was set free, allowing the sand inside the punching bag to spill out.

"Well...that was okay." Some of the people in the arcade looked with wide eyes at Natsu's handy work, but none more than the blonde haired manager.

"Holy shit, who punched a hole in Coach's bag?!" He shouted out.

"Ummm, me?" Dan, Runo, Julie, Kallen and even Mira facepalmed at Natsu's bluntness of the situation.

"Sir….THANK YOU!" The manager shouted in joy, much to their shock.

"Eh?"

"Dude, no one's played this thing in months, but we didn't have the cash to replace it unless it was damaged. Now that it is, we can finally get the Star Wars arcade game in!" Natsu gasped in shock while the others were giving the guy a 'the hell' look.

"Hang on, when are you guys havin it here? I wanna play!"

"Well, since the machine was broken recently, I'd say about 3 weeks." He then gave Natsu a smile. "Tell ya what, since you seem like an okay guy, I'll let you choose one of our prizes, free of charge. That sound good?" The pink haired wizard nodded eagerly while his friends followed him to the prize counter. He rubbed his chin, looking up and down, seeing different toys and such. Humming to himself, his eyes stopped at a large, red dragon plushie that looked like Igneel.

"I'll take the dragon." The blonde haired male nodded before going up a rolling ladder to get the plushie and hand it to Natsu.

"A dragon? I'd figure you would want something like that." Kallen said with a slight smirk.

"Hey, this thing's a dragon, what's wrong with that?"

"Yeah guys, I think it's kinda cute."

*Grrrrr*

Natsu and Dan's stomachs began to growl, getting their attention. "Can we have lunch now?"

' _Denny's, a few minutes later'_

After deciding a good place to invite their friends to lunch, Dan, Julie and Runo decided the best place would be a Denny's a few buildings west of the arcade. Now the trio were looking in shock as Natsu was eating…..his 5th plate. Since he didn't know what to hold back on, Natsu decided to get the first five things that looked good to him on the menu. Now, he was scarfing down on some fries and steak. They were even more surprised that Mira and the others were unaffected by the dragon slayer's….fast eating. "And you complain I eat fast." Dan muttered to his girlfriend, not taking his eyes off Natsu's eating frenzy.

"Where does it all go?" Runo asked offhandedly. She swore he just ate a bone, and didn't choke! Dan was right, he ate much faster than him. Natsu had finished his plate before patting his stomach.

"Oh man, this was pretty good!" He said before letting out a small burp.

"Dude, just…..how?!"

"What?" He asked that question so innocently, like what he didn't wasn't different.

"What Dan means is….how were you able to eat all that in a few minutes?!" Julie said, slamming her hands on the table.

"Meh, I was just hungry, nothing else." They wanted to say something, they really did, but by how nonchalant he was made them sweatdrop a bit.

"Plus Natsu burns it off with training, so he needs to eat a lot to keep his energy." Mira said, eating some of her turkey sandwich. Yeah it was strange when she witnessed it for the first time, but judging by how he uses his energy in battle, it would make sense, in a way.

"Speaking of burning up, can we see your magic? Oh pretty please!" Natsu couldn't say no to Julie's pleading expression, it almost reminded him of Mira. He stuck out his right hand before a small flame appeared. Dan, Runo and Julie couldn't help but be awed by such a small flame. Sure there were tricks that people did in the circus that involved shooting fire from their mouths and hands, but this was the first time they were breathless.

"A bit of show off, are we?" Kallen teased with a smirk.

"Hey, they wanted to see it, and I don't think you guys would want me to burn this place down, especially with it's awesome food."

"Where did you learn to do this man?" Dan could feel the warmth coming from the fire, like no matter what, this single flame would protect him.

"My dad taught me when I was a kid. He was a jerk at times, but no matter what, he never gave up on me." A nostalgic smile crept on his face, thinking of his time with Igneel, training or just sleeping next to one another. Once he got back home, he would keep looking for that overgrown lizard and when he did, he would show him just how strong he's gotten.

"So, what can you do with your fire Natsu?"

"Stick out your hand and I'll show you." Julie didn't hesitate to extend her left hand, but to her and her friends' shock, Natsu looked like he was about to hand her his flame. "Relax, I won't burn you, I promise." Feeling a bit calm from his words, Julie allowed Natsu to hand her the flame, which disappeared the moment it touched her palm. However, rather than feeling agonizing pain, she felt incredible warmth go through her body by that one flame. "See, my dad taught me how to control my flames so I can decide what burns. The only problem is I have to know what my flames are touching, otherwise they'll go crazy."

"See, Master Natsu is the coolest!" Baron said, finishing his bacon cheeseburger.

"Man, you just keep surprising us dude." Dan said with a smirk, which Natsu returned.

"Well you guys have cool things here too, like Star Wars and games." Mira looked at the group's conversation with a small smile. Today was a fun day, all their troubles with the Bakugan, the Vexos…..her brother, it was as if those problems just disappeared. She only wished this time of peace would last. Oh if only she knew the storm coming up from the horizon.

 **Well…..the filler's done, there's that much at least. It is tough to make fillers since I want to really get the story back on it's feet, which will begin next time. If you've seen New Vestroia(much I pretty much think everyone has), then you'll know of the battle that will push Natsu and Leo to the limit. It will give Natsu more character development, as well as strengthen the bond he has with his new friends.**

 **So for those who watch Screwattack's Death Battle, I tell you this….NATSU BEAT ACE! OH MY GOD, I AM SO GLAD THEY DID THAT BECAUSE I'M STILL SALTY ABOUT ZORO VS ERZA! Ok, sorry, just needed to say this in at least one of my stories. I know it's been awhile since I updated this story last, but I am getting closer to the end of the semester and that means I'll have some essays and finals to do. I will say, however, that the next chapter may be done by the 20th, maybe even earlier, depending on how I feel. If you are bored waiting, then check out my newest story: Fairy Ranger Mystic Force.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: Battle to the limit!**


	14. Chapter 14: Battle to the limit!

**What is going on everyone! It's ya boy The 3rd Dragneel, here with yet another, awesome chapter. Like I always say, sorry for a while updating this story, but finals are really close by, so that means I really do need to be ready, but because I have the show on Youtube, it'll make writing even easier, especially since I'm not really gonna make a filler chapter until after they defeat the Vexos.**

 **Kival7370101: You aren't wrong, I was just too lazy to write that part and wanted to update faster. Sorry to disappoint you.**

 **Docron: I know, just one of the MANY things Natsu's gonna learn on Earth.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **GodX: Well, like I said for the hundredth time, I have to keep up with my homework and studies.**

 **25NaMi: Yes you could, I'll take all suggestions.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: If he likes Star Wars, then wait until he sees other films, tv shows and games that include explosions. And I guess I would say I'm just angry they killed one of my favorite characters from my favorite anime.**

 **Guest: Well I guess you've never heard a teenage girl in our time saying that, cause I've heard at least a few times. Plus it sounds like something Julie would say.**

 **So ask a quick, not important recap: Kallen had shown Natsu the miracle that is Star Wars, the group was introduced to her dog Conner, and the OG brawlers took them for a day at the arcade. But now that we're back in canon, you can probably guess where we'll go from here. Let us jump right back in…..**

' _Shipping yard, the next day'_

Inside one of the many storage buildings on Wardington port, laid Spectra, who was laying down on one of the crates, leaning against the wall with his mask off and Gus' coat over him like a blanket. The leader of the Vexos quietly grunted as he opened his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he shrugged off Gus' coat before grabbing his mask and putting it on his face. Outside the building, Gus was running with a small brown paper bag in his arms. Stopping just in front of the large doors, he quietly opened them. "Master Spectra, wake up. Did you know Earth has juice...in boxes?!" Gus said with slight surprise before he noticed his coat, but no Spectra. He could only hope he wasn't in any kind of danger, especially in such a foreign world.

' _Kuso residence, later on…'_

The atmosphere in the Kuso household was so thick, you could cut it with a knife(or Erza's sword if you were Natsu.) Speaking of Natsu, he, Dan, Baron, Mira, Kallen, Runo and Julie were all sitting at the dining room table, each eyeing the other, as if daring them to make a move. The four Bakugan watched in silence, wondering how they got in this situation. Natsu reeled his fist back, sweat running down his left cheek as everyone looked at him. Taking a deep breath, he went in….and let go of the two dice in his hand. Both dice landed on the table, rolling rather fast on the table, everyone waiting for the results. Slowly, but the surely, the dice rolled….and rolled until it landed….on a 2 and a 3. Natsu took his red tower piece and moved it 5 spaces, just a space away from the end. "Dammit!" Natsu shouted in frustration. He was ssssoooooo close to winning this board game called 'Candyland,' if he only had one more number higher….

"Sorry dude, but luck's not in your favor." Dan said with a chuckle as he took the dice and rolled them….until they landed on a 5 and a 3. Dan grinned as he moved his piece, passing Natsu's and making it to the end. "But it looks like luck favors me!"

"Wait to go Dan." Julia cheered while clapping her hands together. Natsu slammed his forehead on the table, a dark cloud appeared over his head. Runo told them of a board game that could be fun and sure enough, it kinda was. He just wished he could've won.

"Hey, cheer up Master Natsu, you did your best." Baron said, patting his back in support. While he was a bit far behind in the game, it was still fun in his opinion.

"He really wanted to win huh?" Runo whispered to Mora, who gave a nervous smile.

"That's just like him, to want to win." Mira replied, getting a nod from Runo since Dan was the same. Kallen just rolled her eyes a bit at her friend's interaction before noticing the time on the cloak.

"Damn, looks like I gotta go to work." She said before standing up.

"Seeya." Natsu mumbled as the others slightly sweatdropped, seeing as he was still bumped from his loss.

"Wanna come Gurin?"

" **You don't have to ask."** Gurin said before jumping onto her shoulder. With a final wave, the redhead left the house.

"Sooooo, you guys wanna do something else?" The group began to ponder a bit, wondering what else they should do.

" **Partner, didn't you say you wanted to train?"** Leonidas questioned, remembering his conversation with Natsu the other night. Almost instantly, Natsu perked up.

"Right! You guys know a good spot to train?"

"Well….we could go for a run around town if your down." Natsu gave Dan a challenging grin, ready for anything. He, Dan and Baron quickly ran outside before noticing the clouds above beginning to darken. "Huh, that's weird, they never said anything about rain coming."

"Who cares?! Last one back here is Gray!" With that, Natsu ran ahead.

"Hey, no fair man!" Not wanting to be left in the dust, Dan quickly ran to catch up with the dragon slayer, with Baron not too far behind. Little do they know, the weather was starting to look like a very bad omen.

' _Elsewhere, downtown'_

The streets of Wardington were slightly empty, either because the citizens were either busy or staying inside due to the weather. Spectra, feeling a bit cooped up in that wearhouse, decided to take a walk, thinking about some recent events, particularly Natsu Dragneel. The man was rather...interesting to the Vexos, especially his mysterious origins.

" _You might be interested in knowing your former Bakugan currently belong to Hydron. They are now bronze statues decorated in his throne room."_

" _No way!"_

" _Statues?!"_

" _The only way to save your friends is to work with me."_

" _There's no way in hell we're ever gonna work with you!"_ Spectra continued to walk under a small bridge with a monotone look on his face.

"You spend too much time, thinking of the past." He stopped to look at an elderly woman with a crystal ball in her hands, giving him some advice. "What's done is done. Luckily, I can tell you what your future holds with my crystal ball." She gave him a small smile before continuing. "It looks to be a oath of fire, with your greatest foe standing in the middle. If you continue down the path you chose, it will end badly." Giving her a smirk, he walked away, believing what she said was nonsense. After a few minutes, he returning to the warehouse, where Gus was pacing forward and backward in worry.

"Master!" Gus exclaimed as he saw Spectra standing in the doorway. Spectra said nothing as he continued walking forward. "You shouldn't go on your own, this world is so strange! You should've call me, or at least left a note-"

"Are you my mother Gus?" Spectra suddenly said, not looking at him.

"Since….never. But you keep me completely in the dark." Gus' eyes narrowed as he looked at the rain. "You treat those Battle Brawlers with more respect, I don't get why we need to have them on your side."

"You don't get it Gus, it's not the Battle Brawlers I'm interested in." Gus looked at Spectra with wide eyes as he continued. "It's the power of their Bakugan, mostly Natsu Dragneel's Leonidas." Gus' mind went back to the rematch in New Vestroia, where he first witnessed Dragon Bond. "It seems Natsu Dragneel was able to transfer his 'magic' into his Bakugan, giving him more than enough power to defeat us with ease." Spectra then stood up. "I tire of waiting, make contact with Natsu Dragneel. I tried to make him see reason, but since he's too stubborn, I will just have to take his Leonidas." Though a little hesitant, Gus followed his master's orders.

' _Kuso Residence, later that day'_

After some running around town, the group decided to take refuge in Dan's home, riding out the rain. "Aww man, we're completely soaked." Dan said as he and the others removed their shoes and trying to dry themselves off. However, Runo and Julie weren't around as they were called in for work, like Kallen was. Natsu, on the other hand was using a bit of his magic to dry his clothes.

"You guys want me to dry you up?" Natsu asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"If that isn't too much trouble Master Natsu." Baron said while trying to get rid of the water in his hair. Natsu nodded before raising his hand just a few inches from Baron and the others and using some of his fire magic. Almost instantly, incredible warmth brushed their body as the clothes quickly dried. "Mmmm, Toasty!"

"Yes...it was." Mira mumbled, although she did wish he would continue to warm her up, maybe give her a big hu-wait, hug?! The orange haired female began to blush, wondering why she would even think such a thing.

"You all shouldn't be outside while the weather's like this." A feminine voice called out behind them The speaker was a young woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, a white and orange shirt and blue pants.

"We didn't think it would rain so fast mom." Dan's mother shook her head a bit before smiling.

"Regardless, I'll make you all some hot chocolate while we wait for the rain to stop."

"Oh yeah! Chocolate!" Baron quickly ran to the kitchen like a kid with a giggling Mrs. Kuso following him.

"We shouldn't be keeping him waiting." Mira said with an amused smile as she went to catch up with her comrade.

"Yeah, and make sure mine has marshmallows in it!"

"So it's good with marshmallows huh?" Back in Earthland, Natsu was never given the chance to eat sweets, mostly because he was used to eating fire and meat.

"Yeah man, it's the best!" Dan turned around to close the door, only to notice a certain mechanical incest flying in front of him. Huh, what the heck is this thing?" Natsu looked at what Dan was referring to before widening his eyes.

"I know that bug." He quickly pulled Dan back before the incest launched a projection of Spectra himself.

" _Well well, it looks like I've found you Natsu Dragneel."_ Spectra said with that damn smirk on his face.

"You…." He growled with a glare.

" _I challenge you to another Bakugan Brawl, that is, if you're not a coward. Let's settle our difference, alone."_

"You want a one-on-one fight, then I know just where you guys can battle."

" _I never asked your opinion human."_ Dan gave him a deep glare.

"Dan knows this place, so let him choose, or I'm not in." Even though Natsu wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, he hated seeing his friends get insulted, even Gray and Ace.

" _Fine, he can come, but no one else, am I clear?"_ The two gave him a nod, ready to kick his ass.

"Guys, the hot chocolate's ready." Mira called out while walking towards the door, only to notice they were gone. She looked down and noticed their shoes were missing. "Did they go out on a run because Natsu won?" Though she said those words, Mira couldn't help but feel a bit...uneasy, like something terrible was about to happen.

' _Wardington Stadium, a few minutes later'_

"You know you didn't need to come, right?" Natsu told Dan as they entered a large blue and orange dome stadium, the same one Dan and Masquerade were in for their final battle before it was revealed to be Alice. It wasn't that Natsu wasn't glad to have a friend with him, but he was, you know, worried they might get caught in the fight.

"Yeah I did, brawlers stick together, no matter what." Dan countered with a grin, which Natsu returned as they fist bumped. "Besides, you might need a verteran's opinion on battling." They both laughed a bit before entering the field, where Spectra was waiting patiently.

"It seems you made sure to keep me waiting." Spectra taunted while putting ability card in his Gauntlet.

"Time to settle this pal." Natsu pulled out his own Gauntlet before placing an ability card inside. Both sides were quiet, waiting for the other to make a move. Just then…..lightning struck the clouds.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!" An aurora covered the whole area, stopping everything in place.

" **Natsu, we cannot afford to underestimate them."** Leo advised, eyeing Spectra and Helios.

"I know pal, but there's no way we're losing." Narrowing his eyes, Natsu silently threw in a Gate Card. "Let's go Pyrus Leo! Bakugan, brawl!" A pillar of fire shot out of the ground as Leonidas appeared with a powerful roar.

"You fools are no match for my Pyrus Helios. Bakugan, brawl!" Opposite of Leo, Helios appeared while roaring, pushing back as the time-frozen raindrops. Both dragons growled while glaring at each other.

" **We meet again, Helios."**

" **Yes, but don't think I've forgotten how you humiliated me in our first battle. I'm gonna make sure you pay the full price!"** Roaring in anger, Helios charged at Leonidas, who grasped his claws with Helios'. Both of them tried hard to push the other back, proving how different their strengths were.

"Alright, try this out! Ability card, activate! Heavy Meteor!" Leo reeled his head back before launching a close-up fireball onto Helios, engulfing him in a large explosion. "Yeah, how's that-huh?" The smoke slowly began to clear up….revealing an unharmed Helios.

 **Leonidas: PL 450-650**

" **Hehehe, was that supposed to hurt?"** Helios taunted with a smirk.

"Man, even if you guys were a bit stronger, that freak's able to take it." Dan muttered while observing the battle.

"That was just a taste, double ability activate! Inferno Crash plus fusion ability Spiral Spark!" Leonidas roared as his whole body was engulfed in a tornado of fire before he flew towards Helios.

 **Leonidas: 650-850-950**

 **Helios: 600-400**

"Impressive, but that won't last for long." Spectra said slyly before putting in an ability card. "Ability, activate! Burst Core!" A barrier of red energy surrounded Helios, blocking his attack.

 **Leonidas: 950-650**

 **Helios: 400-600**

Natsu growled a bit in annoyance. "Lucky bastard." Spectra chuckled before putting in another ability card.

"I'm not done yet, ability activate. General Quasar!" Helios unleashed a stream of pure flames towards his rival, burning some of the grass along the way.

 **Helios: 600-800**

"Not gonna happen! Go, Flame Shield!" Leo ignited his right wing on fire before using it to counter Helios' attack, though he was pushed back a little.

 **Helios: 800-600**

"Haha, how was that you cosplayer?!" Dan stopped his banter when Spectra let out a smirk.

"Fusion ability, activate! Omega!" Everyone gasped as Helios gained even more power, launching even more flames at Leo before it overpowered him, causing him to revert back to sphere mode.

 **Helios: 600-800**

"Damn, he got us." Natsu picked up his Bakugan while glaring at Spectra, who sent a smirk his way.

"What happened Dragneel, where was all that bravado you had long ago? I have to admit, this was a rather poor first turn."

"It's just the first round, so he's not out yet!"

"Oh really human? Then by all means, prove me wrong." He quickly threw in a Gate Card. "Go once more Helios!"

"Let's fire it up, Leo!" Both dragons appeared on the field once again. "Double ability, activate! Alpha Blaster Pyrus plus Heavy Meteor!" Leonidas once again fired a large fireball, but this time, it was boosted by an equally powerful tornado.

 **Leonidas: 450-650-850**

 **Helios: 600-400**

Helios glared at the attack….before catching it with his bare hands. **"I…..WILL…..NOT…..LOSE!"**

"Let me help you with that Helios. Ability, activate! Nova Spiral!" A red aura began to surround his body before he pushed back the attack, causing it to disappear.

 **Leonidas: 850-450**

 **Helios: 400-600**

 _Damn, these guys aren't holding anything back….I like it._ Natsu thought with a challenging grin.

"If you enjoyed that, then try this! Ability, activate! Void Stream!" Helios opened his mouth as a small pinkish-white sphere of energy began to form before he fired it.

"Dude, block it!"

"Relax Dan….." Natsu pulled out another Bakugan, only this one was shaped like a triangle. "We got all the blocking we need right here. Go Bakugan trap, Pyrus Inferknight!" He quickly threw the Bakugan in the air before it opened up. Suddenly, a large shadow crashed in front of Leo. "Ability, activate! Flame Guard!" A wall of fire appeared, intercepting Helios' attack. As the flames died out, everyone could now see a large knight in red armor, large shoulder spikes pointed in opposite directions, a body-sized red shield in its left hand and an orange sword with the Pyrus symbol on the hilt on its right. The new Bakugan lowered its shield, glaring at Spectra with its glowing green eyes.

 **Inferknight: 350**

 **Helios: 600-100**

Helios looked in horror as several small beam from his attack were heading towards him, striking him in several parts of his body before reverting back to ball form and Spectra's gauge dropped by half.

"Dude, nice move, but where'd ya get that other Bakugan?" Natsu caught his Bakugan before speaking.

"Well I got him back in New Vestroia, when we took down Alpha City." Natsu directed a grin at Spectra, who kneeled down to pick up Helios. "So, was that better?"

"I admit, you continue to surprise me.." Rather than looking angry, Spectra smirked. "But let us see if you can finish this." Throwing in another Gate card, both brawlers threw in their Bakugan.

" **Let me at him! I want to see him perish!"** Helios demanded impatiently.

"You will Helios, with this. Double ability, activate! General Quasar plus fusion ability, Omega!" Helios charged a large ball of fire before launching it.

 **Helios: 600-800-1000**

"So what? Ability, activate! Inferno Crush Claw!" Leonidas' claws were engulfed in flames before he smaacked the fireball into the distance, forcing it to explode in the water front.

 **Helios: 1000-600**

"Please, that was nothing compared to what I have in store. Ability, activate! Maximum Quasar!" Helios opened his mouth once again, unleashed a spiral of fire.

 **Helios: 600-900**

The spiral of fire struck Leo on the chest, sending him crashing into the stands. :Leo, you alright?!" Natsu called out as the smoke from the debris began to die out.

" **I'm….fine, just a bit sore."** Leonidas grunted while standing up.

" **Oh please, if you couldn't handle that attack, then you're just as weak as all the other welps I'm defeated."** Helios scoffed with a challenging glare. **"Spectra, give me more power so I can crush them like the insects they are!"**

"You got it. Let's see you can handle this Dragneel!" Spectra flicked up a square-shaped Bakugan into the air. "Come mechanical Bakugan Trap: Pyrus Metalfencer!" The small Bakugan opened up before opening up, revealing a large red spider-scorpion hybrid machine.

 **Metalfencer: PL 400**

"Mechanical...Bakugan?" Dan muttered under his breath while Natsu glared at it.

"Yeah, the Vexos made their own Bakugan using real ones." His fists clenched as he thought of Altair and Wired. "When we get back to Vestroia, I'm gonna melt every since one of them."

"Metalfencer, assume battle unit mode!" The green orbs on the metal Bakugan began to glow as it fell….on Helios' back. Then, each of its appendages began to connect with the dragon's body, like an exo-suit(though since Natsu hasn't played Advanced Warfare, he wouldn't know.)

 **Helios &Metalfencer: 1300**

"Ability, activate! Red Valkyrie!"

 **Helios &Metalfencer: 1300-1700**

Metalfencer's front legs, which were attached to Helios' arms, began to charge two orbs of red-orange energy before firing two beams. "Fly Leo!" Taking his partner's advice, Leonidas flew into the air just as the beams struck the area he was standing on, causing a sizeable explosion.

" **You can run, but you can't hide Leonidas!"** Helios declared as he fired ball after ball of red-orange energy.

"He needs backup, and here they are! Come Bakugan Traps: Scorpion and Inferknight!" Natsu threw both Bakugan in the sky before they appeared: Scorpion behind Helios and Inferknight was on his left. "Now the table's set for this!" Natsu grinned as he put in an all new ability card, which was colored red with a green circle in the middle(Think of how the Resistance's ability card, just different colors.) "Ability, activate! Circle of Inferno!" Leonidas launched a stream of fire towards Inferknight, who used his large shield to block it. He then aimed his blade towards Scorpion and launched his own stream. Opening its reflectors, Scorpion redirected the flames towards Leo, who caught it with his left claw.

 _What is he planning?_ Spectra questioned with a raised brow, only to widen his only eye as a large fire circle appeared around Helios. It didn't take long as a large pillar of fire shot inside the circle, engulfing Helios as he screamed in pain.

 **Helios &Metalfencer: 1700-1300-900-500-100**

"Dude, nice plan, trapping him." Dan was honestly impressed by his friend's moves and couldn't help but want to brawl him. It wasn't long before the pillar disappear, revealing Helios on his knees.

"Give up Spectra, I don't wanna hurt Helios too much, even though he deserves it." Natsu called out with his arms crossed, only to be caught off guard by Spectra chuckling.

"You really think that'll be enough?" Smirking rather darkly, he put in an ability card. "Ability, activate. Red Valkyrie!" Opening his eyes, Helios aimed both his arms at Leo and Inferknight while his tail aimed at Scorpion, much to their shock.

 **Helios &Metalfencer: 100-500**

" **FALL!"** Helios then fired at all three Bakugan, causing them to scream in pain. Leo fell on his back as Scorpion and Inferknight reverted back to ball form while Natsu's life gauge drained to about 10%.

"That's it! Ability, activate! Heavy Meteor!" Leonidas opened his mouth before launching a fireball.

 **Leonidas: 450-650**

Helios jumped forward, though Metalfencer wasn't so lucky as it took the hit, reverting back to 'ball' form. Spectra's life gauge drained to 20%. "Was that enough Spectra?" Natsu taunted with a grin.

" **That's the final insult! Show me your true power so we can end this battle and prove who is the strongest!"** Helios shouted in pure rage before glancing at Spectra. **"Spectra, release me true power!"**

"As you wish Helios." Spectra reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple parasitic-like card. "With this card, we will go beyond anything you've ever seen."

"Really? Have you ever faced demons, bad wizards, even your own 'best' friend?" Natsu questioned in a serious tone. "I've seen a lot of crazy stuff in my world, even more in this place and Vestroia. I made a promise to save the Bakugan, and to help Mira find her brother, so losing to you would break that promise." Spectra gave him a knowing smirk. "Show me what you've got Spectra!"

"Gladly." To Natsu and Dan's surprise, instead of putting the ability card in the Gauntlet, Spectra actually threw it onto Helios' chest. "Forbidden ability card, activate. Nova Blazer X!" The card suddenly disappeared before transforming into centipede-like ropes that wrapped around Helios like rope. Natsu, Dan and Leonidas widened their eyes as the ropes disappeared, forcing Helios' muscles to grow to the point where his veins were visible.

*Thunk, thunk*

" **RRROOOAAAARRRRRRR!"** Helios roared, creating large ripples in the air as a purple aura surrounded him.

"W-w-what?" Spectar smirked as he could see their shocked expressions.

" **What kind of card is this?!"** Leonidas demanded as he could feel something….dark coming from said card.

"How could you do this to your partner? Forcing him to go over his limits?!" Dan shouted in anger. He would never have done this to Drago.

"With Chaos Ability X, I will make Helios go even further beyond his limits. Admit it, he's the most powerful Bakugan you have ever seen!"

"You…..you…." Natsu looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes as he clenched his fists to the point where they could hear his knuckles crack. "You've gone too far Spectra, and I'm gonna make sure you stop, right here, right now." He looked up to meet his Bakugan's gaze. "Leo, let's do it." Nodding in understanding, both Leonidas and Natsu began to glow a red aura before they merged. Dan could only watch in awe as this was the first time he's ever seen anything like this. After a minute of merging energy, the brawler/Bakugan duo opened their eyes, revealing them to be the same color red

"Dragon **Bond!"** Both of them were engulfed in flames, so much so that Dan actually jumped back from the heat.

"Dude…" Dan muttered in shock.

"Finally, the bond has been formed!" Spectra laughed while extending his arms. "Now we shall witness just who the strongest is among the two!"

"Like we **give a damn!** Fire Dragon **Iron Fist!** " Leo's right hand was ignited as he charged towards Helios before slamming it in his cheek. To their shock, Helios didn't even flinch, rather he chuckled.

" **Is that all? I expected more from you Leonidas!"** Leonidas growled before igniting his foot.

"Fire Dragon **Talon!"** He slammed his foot onto Helios' chest, though he didn't budge once again. _What's going on?! We kicked his ass last time, but now he isn't even flinching!_

" **Let me show you what really strength look like!"** Helios reeled his fist back and slammed it in Leonidas' cheek, and to Natsu's surprise, he felt the pain.

 _What the hell?! I actually felt that! Wait….._

 _ **With Dragon Bond, you and Leonidas will be in perfect sync….**_

 _So if he feels pain, so do I…..Dammit!_ Shaking off the hit, Leonidas once again went in for a punch…..only for Helios to catch it. Smirking, Helios slammed his fist into his opponent's stomach, making Natsu cough out blood. The two dragons continued to attack each other, fist to fist, claw to claw, all while several shockwaves erupted on the field. Dan struggled to keep his balance as the whole stadium began to crack from the sheer power. Helios roared as he grabbed Leonidas' arm and crushed in, making both him and Natsu scream in pain. **"You're so pathetic!"** He threw Leo on the ground before slamming his foot onto his face, making Natsu stumble a bit. **"Now you see just how powerful I am!"**

" **This….isn't….your…..own….power."** Leo was able to mutter out.

" **And yours is? Stay out weakling!"** Helios kicked Leo away, making Natsu tumble down from the pressure of the attack.

"Natsu, Leo!" Dan quickly kneeled down to help his friend as his Bakugan stood up. "Dude, you gotta do something or you'll lose."

"Like….I'd….ever…..quit….." Natsu said, panting heavily as this battle was pushing his limits. "Leo, we have to put….everything….in...our...next….attack." Leonidas nodded, despite feeling like he fought against Gildarts(though he's never met the man, Natsu told him stories about him.) Spectra watched in silence as Leonidas began to charge his and Natsu's power into one final attack.

 _Magnificent, to think a Bakugan like him is wasted on someone so blind._ Spectra thought before speaking up. "Helios, let's end this and take our prize."

" **Very well…."** Helios began to growl as the purple aura around him began to increase, causing the very ground itself to crack.

"Fire…... **Dragon…..** RO **AR!"** Leonidas opened his mouth and unleashed Natsu's signature breath attack. Seeing his rival launch his attack, Helios let out a roar that would awaken even the devil himself as purple winds were launching forward. Both attacks clashed, causing a large earthquake to erupt. Dan fell back while Spectra and Natsu struggled to stay on their feet, hoping their partner would win. After several long minutes….Helios' roar slowly began to push back Leonidas' roar.

" **I…...WILL….WIN!"** Stepping forward, Helios overpowered the flames, launching Leonidas AND Natsu back.

"LEO!" Natsu watched in horror as his own Bakugan returned to sphere mode while his life gauge drained to zero. He felt his heart stop as instead of going back to him….Leonidas flew towards Spectra, who caught him and Helios. Because of the battle was over, time was restored as the rain continued to fall.

"It seems I've won Natsu Dragneel." Spectra said with a cocky smirk as he slowly began to walk past Natsu. "Thank you for your Leonidas, I'm make sure to use him to his full potential.

"Wait a minute, you can't do this!" Dan called out, standing in front of Spectra.

"You really want me to give back a powerful Bakugan, capable of so much to someone like him? You're just as foolish as the rest of your people. "If Dragneel wants Leonidas back, he'll have to beat me, only...this was his only Bakugan." Dan widened his eyes, hearing those damn words as Spectra walked past him, all while laughing.

"Natsu?" Dan looked at his friend, who just stood there.

"L….Leo…...what…..what…." Natsu's hand began to shake before he fell on his knees. "No. NononononononoNONONONONO!" He punched the ground in frustration as angry tears ran down his cheek. "I failed…..again…...LEO!"

 **Woah, this was a tough chapter to write as I did want some emotion in it. I know these past chapters weren't the 'best,' but i still try to follow the show, with a few twists here and there. After this, the next chapters will be a lot more action packed, though I hope the reveal of Natsu having a second Bakugan Trap surprised you guys. I have planned to let Natsu have Inferknight for a long time, just needed to the perfect time to showcase him and we WILL see him a lot in the future.**

 **So now the questions will be: how will the others react to Natsu actually losing a Bakugan, how will he get Leo back, and when will Natsu play video games?! Okay, that last one was just for a laugh, but trust me, he will in the future and let's just say he'll be addicted. Also, will the Legendary Warriors interfere or not?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: Aftermath**


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath!

**HELLO EVERYONE! It is I, The 3rd Dragneel, bringing you yet another awesome chapter for you. So, I've been thinking a lot about the future of this story and I have to say, it will be exciting to write since I will mix up the next half of New Vestroia. Not only that, but my school semester is almost done, so that means I can focus on my stories even more than I have.**

 **Oro03910: Well your hatred just shows how well I'm making the villain of the story. Plus don't worry, Spectra will get his in the near future.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Why thank you and I will do my best.**

 **Kival737101: I agree, but it also made me interested in who the character really was. Trust me, Natsu will get his revenge.**

 **Omni warrior: He will in the near future, and believe me when I say it will be EPIC. Also, he will do a secret art in his last fight with Spectra as it will show just how much he's grown.**

 **Docron: I've planned on Inferknight to appear, just didn't know when exactly he should be brought out. We will see just how broken Natsu had become with losing Leo to Spectra in this chapter.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **Guest: I may be doing this, but it is only for the first half as I will make a kind of new arc between the return to Earthland and revenge of the Vexos. Unfortunately, I may keep Spectra alive to the end, but we won't know until it gets to that point.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: He will fight at points, though if he will face other Bakugan in a one-on-one fight is undecided. As for his two forms…...you'll just have to wait;)**

 **Guest 2: He will somewhat age as each world is completely different based on where they are. But he won't have like a long beard and stuff, he'll just gain muscle and hair on his chin. He'll return when they awake, but he won't have to wait the whole seven years to get back.**

 **LATINOxxGHOSTxx: After the first half of the series, so after they send the Vexos running.**

 **BANKAIZEN: I'm glad you are interested.**

 **D. Gible Light: Thanks and no one else from Earthland will appear in New Vestroia. Natsu is going to be there for a while, but not for the whole seven years.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks man, I try my best:)**

 **I wanna make two things clear to all of you: Natsu will not age seven more years as there IS a time difference between his world, Earth and New Vestroia. Secondly, I am only following the first half of New Vestroia. After that, the GMG, as well as some new enemies will appear to mix up with the return of the Vexos, which will be epic as it will have death, sex and a lot of cursing.**

 **So to recap: Tired of waiting for Natsu to join his side, Spectra ordered Gus to send a challenge request to the dragon slayer, who quickly accepted if Dan was to go with him. During the battle, both sides seemed even, but Spectra surprised everyone by playing a card that pushed Helios passed his own limits. Even with Dragon Bond, Natsu and Leonidas were both defeated and the former was taken by Spectra. How will Natsu and the others feel about this devastating loss? Let's find out….**

 _Natsu was freaked out. I mean, who wouldn;t be when a large black and blue dragon was attacking you and everyone you loved on an island? He widened his eyes as he saw Acnologia flying above his family, who were lying on the ground motionless. "GUYS, YOU HAVE TO MOVE NOW!" The more he ran however, the further he got from them. Acnologia moved its head back before unleashed a large breath attack over Natsu's family, wiping them out. "NNNOOOO!" The shockwaves from the attack sent Natsu flying back, the image of his friends turning to ashes remained in his eyes. Crashing into several tees, Natsu eventually landed on the ground ground. It was so painful and the weird water on it stank…._

 _Wait….water?!_

 _Natsu slowly pushed himself up before looking at his hand. His eyes widened even further as he realized….it was blood on his hand. But that kind of fall wouldn't have hurt him that much, right? Looking behind him, an even worse scene revealed itself. Mira, Baron, Ace, Sona, Tsubaki, Kallen and all their Bakugan…..laid on the ground, covering in a puddle of blood. "No, nononono, this isn't happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"_

 ***RRROOOAAARRRR***

 _A sudden roar caught the dragon slayer's attention as he looked up….and saw his own Bakugan, being held by throat, courtesy of Helios. Spectra was below him, giving Natsu a dark smirk. "You should never have declined my offer Dragneel, and now your partner is going to pay." He said darkly while raising his left hand._

" _Spectra, don't!" Nasty tried to run, but the arms of his dead friend were wrapped around his legs, causing him to fall. "DON'T!"_

 _*SNAP*_

 _The sound of Leonidas' neck snapping ung into Natsu's ears, his eyes watched as the dragon he considered a friend fell in front of him, lifeless. Feeling the arms of his friends loosen, Natsu ran up to Leonidas, tears running down his cheeks. "Leo, Leo get up. Come on Leo! Don't do this, please!" Natsu begged and begged, but his Bakugan, no, his FRIEND, wasn't responding. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!_

"NO!" Natsu shot up while opening his eyes. He felt a pair of arms hold his own in an attempt to calm him down.

"Dude, due relax! You're okay!" Dan said as he felt Natsu relax his arms. Said person began to look around and saw he was inside the room he and Baron shared, with said person, Dan, Kallen, her mother, Mira and Conner looking at him with worried eyes.

"Where…..am I?"

"You really shouldn't push yourself dear." Aura said with concern in her voice.

"Push myself….what happened?" Everyone else stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Natsu looked to his right and saw Nemus, Gurin and Wilda….but no Leonidas. He looked down at his hands before shaking them. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I'm….sorry, Master Natsu. You and Master Dan came back a few hours ago and you just….fell." Baron said, finding his voice as it was hard to believe someone as strong as Natsu could be defeated. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I just can't believe it. Leo's really gone, and it's all my fault." Natsu gripped the sheets in anger and regret. Mira felt tremendous guilt since it was her own brother who took away Leonidas and made Natsu feel like this. Maybe if she had convinced him to change sides the minute she found out, this might not have happened.

"You'll get him back Natsu, you're too stubborn to let something like this get you down, right?" She said, hoping it would at least cheer him up. "You can't give up, please." Natsu stayed silent, his hair shadowed his expression before he looked up….and grinned.

"Hehe, yeah, you're right. I'll get him back,even if I have to fight a million Bakugan to do it!" Everyone smiled, happy to see him back on his feet while Connor barked happily. The only one not buying his act was Kallen, who narrowed her eyes a bit. "I gotta start training fast if I'm gonna get Leo back."

"Then I suppose you'll want something to eat before you get started, am I right?" Natsu's stomach began to growl, giving her the answer she needed. "Alright, we'll let you get ready while I start cooking."

"Oh, can I help?"

"Sure thing Baron, you too Mira." With that, everyone excluding Natsu left the room to prepare for dinner. When the door closed, Natsu's grin slowly disappeared as he fell back on the bed. He hated lying to them, but it was the only way he could be alone.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Natsu gasped as Kallen stood at the door, her arms crossed under her bust as she glared at him.

"I-I don't know what-"

"They aren't here, so you can quiet the whole 'being okay' act." Natsu lowered his head, frowning as the redhead sighed. "Look, I understand what happened was bad, really bad, but at least be honest about it."

"I….don't if I can." Her frown grew as she opened the door and left, leaving Natsu to his thoughts. _She's right, I can't really lie to them, not anymore. I wonder…..what everyone else back home would think of me, if they saw me like this?_

' _Sometime later…..'_

"Come on Master Natsu, you can't stay bumped out forever." Baron begged as he saw Natsu just look out the window with a monotone look on his face. Dinner didn't go exactly as everyone had thought as Natsu barely touched anything. He felt too guilty about losing his friend that his supposedly never ending appetite was non-existent. Dan understood how Natsu felt as his battle against Masquerade ended with his Bakugan going to the Doom Dimension.

"Natsu, wanna go out to do something?" Dan asked out loud, though Natsu didn't answer. "Come on man, we wanna help you."

"Natsu's still feeling down?" Aura questioned rhetorically as she and the girls were cleaning the dishes. Well she hadn't spent so much time with the dragon slayer, from what she has seen he was always the one to run into action first, not mop around.

"Losing a partner like that could get to someone." Mira said with a deep frown as she put some of the plates in the sink. _It;s my fault. My own brother is the reason he feels like this._

' _With Spectra and Gus'_

Now we turn our attention to the shipping yard, where Gus and Spectra were examining the Pyrus Leonidas the former had acquired. "Look Gus, Leonidas is finally in our grasp." Spectra said with a small laugh as he examined his new prize. "However, I feel like I'm missing something."

"Master, we now have the power to create one of the most powerful Bakugan in all of New Vestroia. Once we have it, then we shall remake Vestroia in our own image." Gus said with a happy smile, which Spectra returned.

"Yes, but in order to do that, we will need to delve deep within the power Dragneel gives this Bakugan." He was going to have fun finding out Leo's secrets and ruling Vestroia.

' _Vestroia, later on…'_

The six legendary warriors, the ones who watch over their world, frowned as the power from the Dimension Controllers have increased in range. They wanted to go there and fight, but those damn machines would make they too weak. Hence why they appointed someone off world to help, but now they didn't even sense Dragneel in New Vestroia. **"What do we do everyone? Dragneel and Leonidas are on Earth while the Controller grows stronger."** Clayf said with a booming voice.

" **Yes, while I can sense them on Earth, they're far apart."** Apollonir said with a hint of worry in his voice. Based on how Natsu and Leonidas act around each other, it wouldn't make sense for them to be apart. **"Something doesn't feel right."**

" **Well, what would you suggest we do Apollonir, go to Earth and fix their problem?"** Exedra said with his arms crossed. **"If even one of us left, then the Dimension Controllers would spread even further."**

" **I do agree with what you are saying, but without Dragneel and his allies, the controllers will still remain."** Lars Lion spoke up against her dark companion. A part of her did agree with his words, but they would still need Natsu.

" **Okay, so we're stumped."** Frosch said while stroking his long beard. **"On one hand, we can't leave New Vestroia. However, we can't not help Dragneel if he really is in trouble, so what's our plan?"**

" **I shall go."** Everyone widened their eyes as a sphere of white energy and six colored balls appeared in front of them. This is the Perfect Core, the source of all power in New Vestroia and the main object the Legendary Warriors guard over.

" **Drago, did you hear-"**

" **Everything? Yes I did Apollonir and I truly think I would be the best choice to go. I know the layout of Earth, I can help."**

" **Absolutely not. We cannot risk the Perfect Core leaving the safety of New Vestroia."** Oberos said in a serious tone.

" **But we can't-!"**

" **We won't allowed Dragneel to fight alone."** Appolonir's voice surprisingly softened. **"I see you can understand the loss of a partner, and because you have saved our world, I….suppose we can grant you this one request. However, we cannot allow the full power of the Perfect Core to leave, so we will only give you a small portion to keep you stable, is that understandable?"**

" **Yes Apollonir."** While Drago hasn't officially met Natsu Dragneel, he could see the boy was very caring about the Bakugan, as well as the people he met along the way. Not only that, but this would be his chance to reunite with Dan.

' _The next day'_

"196...197….198…..199…..200!" Natsu rolled over, landing on his back as sweat ran down his face. It had been a full day, a full day…..since he lost Leo. The memory of his battle with Spectra was still fresh in his mind. While he did feel down for a majority of yesterday, he wasn't going to just sit by and force anyone else to fight Spectra. So now here he was, training his body to the limit so he could go find and kick Spectra's ass until he handed back Leo. "Alright, what to do next?"

"Master…...Natsu….can….we….take….a….break…" Baron begged between breathes while putting his hands on his knees. Don't get him wrong: he was more than happy to see Natsu getting over his loss, but the training them were going through was beyond brutal.

"Come on Baron, we need to get stronger if we're ever going to free the other Bakugan!" Getting up, Natsu then processed to run by the riverbed, with a reluctant Baron right behind him. He needed to increase his magic container if he was going to get Leo back. As they continued their training, Mira and Kallen were watching them from the distance.

"Natsu's really pushing himself." Mira said to no one in particular. She had seen him train with Leo before, but this was….different. Kallen on the other hand frowned as she could see Natsu wasn't too focused on training. The dragon slayer ran forward and backwards near the river 20 times before stopping at a tree, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm gonna take to him, you should probably help Baron." Kallen said while pointing to the youngest member of the resistance, who was on the ground with swirly eyes. Nemus just looked at his brawler with a slight sweatdrop. Mira nodded as the two split up. Each for a different reason.

"Hey...Kallen...what's up?" Even though he was a bit exhausted, Natsu could still talk to his friends.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Ummm, training?"

"No, this isn't training. You're pushing yourself too far because you still blame yourself for Leo, am I right?" Natsu's eyes widened before he leaned against the tree, slowly sliding down. The redhead's glare softened a bit as she sat on the opposite side of the tree. "I know how you feel."

"Really, did you lose a friend because you were too weak?" To his surprised, she let out a small chuckle.

"In a way….yeah." Natsu looked at her in confusion, wondering what she meant exactly. "You see, a few years ago, I was part of a Material Arts team. There were five of us, each helping the other get stronger. It wasn't long before we were nominated to fight in the Nationals, which is basically a big tournament. Our team made it to the finals and I was chosen to represent them. My family, all our friends, everyone was watching me and I felt so confident that I could win." He noticed how she frowned deeply. "But…...I ended up getting my ass kicked. I felt so pathetic, not only because I embarrassed myself, but my whole team. For days I just…..stayed distance from everyone. Tsubaki and a few of my teammates tried to talk to me, but looking at them made me remember my biggest loss."

"So…..how'd you get over it?"

"My brother, he came in my room and told me, 'Kallen, so what if you lost? It just means you've got a lot more learning to do to make yourself a better person.' It felt,,, nice, what he told me and from that day forth, I kept training to get stronger, so something like that wouldn't happen." She then turned her head towards him, blue eyes met black ones. "I know this felt like the biggest failure in your life, but the truth is: it isn't. This is just another lesson for you to learn to get stronger. Don't let this stop you. From what I've seen, that hasn't been the case for you." Natsu was shocked to say the least. She was right, every battle he's been in has been one test after another. His loss with Spectra was just that, and there was no way he was going to fail again.

"Yeah,,,,you're right Kallen. I can't keep beating myself over this! I have to keep training to get Leo back." He said with confidence while igniting his hand. His fire was back baby, and it was here to stay!

"Hmmm, good. You look pretty lame depressed like that." She taunted with a smirk.

"Agreed, almost like Gray!" He laughed a bit at his joke, though his friend obviously wouldn't know who Gray was. "Hang on, where's Mira and Baron?" Kallen pointed behind him, revealing Mira pouring a bit of water on Baron's face, making him jolt up.

"WOAH, that's cold!" He shouted with a small shiver before noticing where he was. "Ummm, did something happen?"

" **You fainted due to your lack of stamina."** Nemus said while jumping on his shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" Mira questioned as she and Baron stood up.

"I guess, where's Master Natsu?"

"Right here." The two turned around and were a bit surprised to see Natsu's determined expression. "Guys, I'm sorry I've been a bit…..down, but that's not going to happen again. I'm gonna fight, and keep on fighting until we get Leo back and beat the Vexos, once and for all!" A smile crept on their faces, happy to see their friend up and ready.

*Grrrrr*

The epic moment was cut short as Natsu's stomach growled rather loudly. "Hehe, maybe after we eat, we can keep training." The girls giggled a bit while Baron laughed at Natsu's embarrassed face. Natsu Dragneel was back!

' _New Vestroia'_

Professor Clay let out a tired yawn as he continued to type on his computer. He had spent all day working on some equations for project "Mech Overlord,' something King Zenoheld asked him to work on. It had to involve all the research he and his team had gathered on with the five heroes of Vestroia. However, just as he was about to log off for the day, the scanners suddenly began to beep, indicating that something...powerful was nearby. "Hello, what do we have here?" He muttered to himself while checking the scanners. 10 miles from Beta city, was an abnormal energy signature, one that they had never encountered before. "These readings are...enormous." He quickly grabbed his communicator and opened a channel. "Is there anyone near the western hemisphere?"

" _I'm close, what is it Clay?"_ Volt called out from the communicator.

"There seems to be some kind of energy near that location. Prince Hydron may be interested in it. Go there and find out what it is." Volt let out a grunt, but nonetheless turned his ship west, where Clay detected the energy. Landing the ship in the open wasteland, Volt stepped out and walked forward.

"Okay Clay, where's this little energy source?" He wanted to go back to his quarters and rest, but nnnoooooo, Clay had to ask a favor. Letting out a grunt, Volt pulled out his scanner to find whatever it is he needed to find.

*Beep, beep*

"Huh?" The device began to beep repeatedly, showing that the energy source was close. The readings were coming from one of the large stone towers of New Vestroia, which had a large opening in the front. A bit curious, Volt walked inside the tower as his scanner began to beep even faster. After a few minutes, he made it to the center of the tower. "What the hell?" He muttered as there was something...interesting in front of him. It was a large sword with a brown hilt and the Subterra symbol on the middle. "Clay, I think I found what interested you." Something told the Vexo that this weapon was going to play a big role in the future.

' _Earth, later that day…'_

Natsu put on his jacket, vest, pants and gloves, ready for the battle he knew was close. After some talking, he and the others decided to go out and find where Spectra and Gus were so that they could get Leonidas back. A determined glare was plastered on his face as he was ready to redeem himself. Behind he was Baron, Mira, kallen, Dan, Runo, Julie and Connor(he was just there because there were people, and he loved people.) "So, you guys ready to find that bastard?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah!" Baron cheered with his fist raised high.

"About time we got him back for what he did." Dan said with a grin.

"Felt good when we kicked Gus' ass, it'll feel greater to do the same to Spectra." Kallen said with a smirk.

"We'll be there to support you whatever we can." Runo said with her own smile.

"Yeah, let's show that fashion freak what happens when he messes with a brawler!" Julie said with a big smile.

"Arf!" Connor barked happily while wagging his tail. The only one who wasn't really celebrating was Mira, who was in deep thought.

 _I want to help Natsu get Leonidas back, but can I really fight my brother?_ She thought with heavy doubt. What should she choose, her friends or her brother?

"Mira?" She was brought out of her thoughts by Natsu's voice. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She stuttered, getting worried frowns from Kallen and Julie as they understood why she was a bit hesitant. "But are you sure you can face him again? You only have your Bakugan Traps, and even together, they might not have enough strength to win."

"I know, but I've got no choice. If I'm gonna get Leo back, I need to fight with what I've got." It wasn't that he doubted Scorpion and Inferknight, but even together, they might not win.

"Wish I had Drago, that way me and him could kick Spectra's butt."

 _ **Dan….**_

"It's almost like I can still hear his voice."

 _ **Dan, you can hear me.**_

"Hang on, did you guys hear that?" Before anyone could respond, a sudden aurora appeared in the room, blinding everyone with its sheer light. After a few seconds, it disappeared. "Woah, what was that?"

*Tap, tap*

The sound of a Bakugan hitting the table caught everyone's attention. Their eyes widened as a red dragon-like Bakugan was standing on said table, looking at them. **"Hello Dan."** The Bakugan said with a happy tone. The goggle wearing brawler fell on his knees while moving towards the Bakugan, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"D-Drago?"

" **It's good to see you again old friend."** Drago jumped onto Dan's open palm as the brawlers grinned.

"Drago, it really is you!" He began to spin with the Dragon Bakugan still in his hands.

"Ahhhh, Drago!" The white haired female cheered while clapping her hands together.

"I can't believe you're here." Runo said with her own smile, happy that her boyfriend finally reunited with his Bakugan, though she wished Tigrerra was also here. Natsu, Kallen and Mira were a bit confused as to what was happening while Baron gasped and Connor was…..well sleeping on his belly.

"No way, it's Master Drago, one of the heroes of Vestroia!" He yelled while slapping his cheeks, almost like a fish.

" **I've always heard stories of the heroes, but I've never seen one of them up close."** Gurin said with slight awe.

"Drago, what're you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you." Dan asked, cooling down from his little happy dance to place his partner down.

" **I came to see how you all were doing...despite the condition of my home."**

"Yeah, we know about what's going on." Drago nodded before turning towards Natsu and the others.

" **So, you are Natsu Dragneel. It is an honor to finally meet you face to face."**

"Ummm, yeah same." Natsu didn't know why, but he felt like he met this Bakugan before. "So, you were Dan's friend?"

" **Yes, I was his first partner a long time ago, but there's another reason why I'm here."** Everyone picked up on Drago's tone change. **"I was sent by the legendary Warriors to come and help you find Leonidas."**

"Wait, the Legendary Warriors wanna help? Dragon, what's going on here?" Drago looked at Natsu, who gave him an 'I didn't tell them' look.

" **There's no point in hiding it now, correct Natsu?"**

"Natsu?" Mira asked in concern as Natsu sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, I haven't told you guys EVERYTHING. You see, it was the Legendary Warriors that brought me to New Vestroia." Everyone looked at Natsu with wide eyes. "After Acnologia fired his breath attack, the Legendary Warriors pulled me out of the shield protecting me and my friends so that they could ask me to help free the Bakugan from the Vexos. They're the reason I got Leo and they're the reason we have the Dragon Bond. I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but I didn't think you'd believe me."

"So you were okay with tell us about you being from another world, but you think the Legendary warriors is unbelievable?" Dan asked before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we wouldn't have treated you any different. I mean sure it'd be a bit weird, but I think they made the right choice picking you." Natsu was shocked as everyone gave him a smiling, showing that they agreed with Dan. What did he have to worry about? A grin slowly begin to creep on his face before he wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders.

"Yeah, you guys are right! From now on, I'll be honest with you guys, no more secrets." Everyone laughed a bit as no matter what the situation was, Natsu would always find a way to make them Mira wondered if they would forgive her if they find out about Spectra's true face.

" **Hehe, you really are an interesting person Natsu Dragneel. That is something I look forward to working with."**

"Wait, work with?" Baron asked curiously.

" **Since Leonidas is away from here, I assume he has been captured, which is why I am here. I want to help win back your partner Natsu, and the best way to do so is to work together."** To say everyone was shocked would be a gross understatement. Drago came here, to help Natsu fight to get Leonidas back? Sure Dan was a bit saddened to not fight with his old partner, but he understood that as a brawler, it would be Natsu's duty to win back Leonidas. Speaking of Natsu, he walked up to Drago and kneeled down to his level.

"Are you sure you wanna help? I don't wanna screw up like with Leo."

" **I am Natsu, you remind me a lot of Dan, from your inner strength to your determination, I can tell you care deeply for your partner, which is why I want to help."** Natsu gave the Bakugan a genuine smile as he picked him up.

"I promise I won't let you down Drago!"

"And we'll be there to back you up." Everyone nodded at Dan's words, ready to get back their friend.

" **Very well…"** Drago's green eyes began to glow. **"The Legendary Warriors placed a kind of beacon inside both you and Leonidas, in the case you get separated."** His vision went through every turn, every building of Wardington until….it passed through the warehouse Spectra and Gus have been hiding in. **"Found them!"** He and the others were then covered by the same aurora Drago used to come to Earth before disappearing. Connor raised his head to see all the people were gone. And like a normal dog…...he yawned and went back to sleep.

' _Shipping Yard'_

The aurora appeared inside the warehouse, revealing it to be Natsu and the gang. Everyone blinked a bit before noticing the two Vexos sitting on some crates. "YOU!"

"How in the world did all of you get here?!" Gus demanded in shock while Spectra stood up.

"Well, it looks like you finally found me." Spectra said with a smirk.

"I'm here to get Leo back, and then I'm gonna kick your ass." Natsu said with a serious tone while glaring at his rival.

"And might I ask you would do such a thing? I seem to recall Leonidas was your only Bakugan, and I highly doubt you could win with those traps."

"Does this look like I'm empty handed?!" Natsu opened his palm, allowing Drago to open up and glare at the leader of the Vexos.

" **So, you are Spectra, the one who took down Tigrerra."** Drago growled in anger.

"Wait, you have the Pyrus Dragonoid?! How can this be?!" Gus was beyond shocked that Dragneel not only had Leonidas, but one of the strongest Bakugan in existence as well!

"So what's it gonna be freak: You gonna fight Natsu or are you gonna wuss out?" Dan questioned with his arms crossed. However, the room was filled with Spectra's chuckling.

"My, you continue to surprise me Dragneel. To actually risk the Perfect Core like this just for your own partner. You really don't care about the rest, don't you?" Mira frowned at her brother's words. How could he act so cold? "Very well, I'll take you up on that offer. Having the Dragonoid on my side would make my rule of Vestroia all the more satisfying." Both Natsu and Spectra took out their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, power strike!" Gus grabbed onto Spectra's shoulder while the others did the same with Natsu. There was no way they were gonna miss this fight. Like last time, an aurora covered the city, stopping time.

"Helios, we must test out Dragonoid's power."

" **I understand. To be honest, I've been looking forward to the day I capture the last hero of Vestroia."** Helios said with a dark chuckle.

"Gate card, set!" Spectra threw in a gate card. "Now you must face Pyrus Helios, Bakugan brawl!" He threw in Helios, who broke through the roof of the warehouse.

"Hey, where's Leo?!" Kallen shouted in anger.

"If Dragneel is going to prove himself to face his old friend, then he'll first have to defeat Helios."

"Spectra…...I am NOT playing your games!" Natsu felt his anger rising as this bastard was keeping Leo from him.

"This is no game Natsu, it's simply how things must be."

" **Natsu stay calm, they're trying to get to you."** Drago advised. **"I know you want to see your partner, but if we're going to win, we'll both need to stay level-headed, understand?"** Natsu began to take slow breaths before sighing. Drago was right, this was what happened with his battle last time.

"Yeah, right sorry. Ready?" Dragon nodded before going to sphere mode. "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Neo Drago, stand!" A pillar of fire shot out of the ground as a large shadow appeared from it. It was a large red dragon with large wings, a long yellow horn, green eyes, and a green gem in the middle of his chest.

"Drago, looking good buddy!" dan shouted, liking his partner's new look.

" **Yes, as they say, it's good to be back in the saddle."** Drago said while spreading his wings.

" **How pathetic, to give up being the Perfect Core just to help some brat. You're a disgrace to us all."**

" **And you are no different, to willingly hunt our kind just to gain power?"** Both dragons growled at each other, daring the other to make a move. And then….they both began to fly in the air.

"Keep your cool Helios. Ability, activate! Maximum Quasar!" Helios pulled his head back before firing a stream of fire.

 **Helios: 600-900**

"Oh no you don't! Ability, activate! Tornado Barrier!" Drago summoned a tornado of flames around his body, blocking Helios' attack.

 **Helios: 900-600-500**

"And don't think I'm done. Ability activate! Burning Dragon!" Drago formed his wings forward, creating a ball of fire. Opening his wings, Dragon launched the attack towards Helios, who screamed in agony.

 **Drago: 450-650**

"Nice on Natsu, Drago!" Runo complimented.

"That's not gonna stop us! Ability, activate! Burning Tornado!" Drago fired a small fireball from his mouth before it grew into a tornado of flames.

 **Helios: 500-400**

 **Drago: 650-750**

"Not bad Natsu, but not good enough! Come Bakugan trap, Metalfencer!" Spectra threw in his mechanical Bakugan as it landed under Helios.

 **Metalfencer: 400**

"Metalfencer, battle mode!" Metalfencer quickly attached itself to Helios. "Now ability, activate! Red Valkyrie!"

 **Helios &Metalfencer: 900-1300**

Helios roared as he fired several beams with Metalfencer, piercing through Drago's attack. "Grrr, I'm not down yet. Double ability, activate! Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon!" A red shield appeared in front of Drago, completely negating Spectra's card.

 **Helios &Metalfencer: 1300-900**

 **Drago: 750-950**

After blocking the attack, Drago once again launched his signature attack, striking both his enemies. "Helios!" Both Bakugan fell in front of Spectra as his life gauge dropped by 10%.

"Like that Spectra?" Natsu asked with a grin as he caught Drago.

"Woah Master Natsu, you and Master Drago are a really awesome team!" Baron said with stars in his eyes, witnessing such a powerful Bakugan being used.

"Yeah, you did pretty good, though not as much as me." Dan said with a confident tone, getting Runo to roll her eyes.

"Well, Drago's power is stronger than they say. Interesting." Spectra muttered with a smirk.

" **Give me another chance to crush him Spectra!"** Helios snarled in anger.

"Now that I think about it, Drago may be able to bring the true power of Leonidas."

"Let's end this Spectra!" Natsu quickly threw in a gate card. "Go Drago!"Dan's partner appeared on the field with a roar.

"And now for the first test." Spectra reached into his pocket and pulled out a black Bakugan. "You wanted Leonidas, here he is! Bakugan, brawl! Stand Pyrus Leonidas!" The Bakugan rolledmon the field….before a pillar of black fire erupted.

"What the hell is that?!" Kallen shouted as something…..dark was coming. The flames slowly died out, but what stood in place was something none of them were prepared to see.

"Oh my god….."

"That can't be him, can it?"

" **What have they done?"** The one most shocked out of all of them was Natsu, who felt his heart stop at the sight of the new bakugan. It was a large dragon with black skin, a long grey horn and empty eyes. However, despite the color difference, he knew exactly who that was.

"L-Leo…"

 ***RRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRR***

 **And that…..is where we will end things from here. Wow, this was just…..man it was a tough chapter to write, especially with Natsu feeling extreme guilt about what happened the day prior. I added that part with kallen to not only show some of her past, but also so that she can snap Natsu out of punishing himself with the training. Who knows, maybe she'll always be there to snap him out of this bad situation.**

 **I hope you guys liked Drago coming back to fight with them. If I'm going to be honest, in the early days of this story, I was initially going to have it so that Dan died helping Drago and the others, but decided to keep him. Plus who knows, maybe near the end of the first arc, he and Natsu could have a brawl to see who's the better Pyrus user, if you'd like to see that.**

 **So, how will Natsu fight his old friend, what was that sword Volt found, how much longer can Mira keep lying to her friends, and When am I going to get a girlfriend?!...Probably never:'( (Plays Mad World….)**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything and please check out my newest story: a Nightwing Fairy Tail crossover.**

 **Next time: Friend.**


	16. Chapter 16: Friend

**What is happening my fellow readers?! It is I, your humble and single writer The 3rd dragneel, back with another chapter of Bakugan the dragon slayer saga! I couldn't wait to write this next chapter as we are getting close to the end and I really do want the next arc to start as soon a s possible. Now don't get wrong, this chapter may be updated faster than the last one, it doesn't mean every other chapter will get the same treatment as I have to work on my other stories. This battle has just been in my head and I wanna get it over with and the shock factor will grow.**

 **Oro03910: Well…..Natsu does care deeply for Mira and he would never do anything to hurt her, even with Spectra.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thanks, I will.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks, but he will always be Dan's partner. He just made an exception with Natsu to get Leo back.**

 **GodX: I wanted to change a few things in the story, which is why Drago went to Earth. As for the energy source, it will be a vital part of the next arc and will even go farther to Earthland. And for what happened to the others, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I wanted to make a lot more shocking moments, so that's why this had to happen, especially for character development. Haha, yes, I will do Natsu vs Dan since that will be an epic battle.**

 **So last we left off: Natsu had to try and get over the guilt from his loss, with the help of Kallen. Meanwhile back on New Vestroia, Clay had discovered a strange energy source, which he sent Volt to investigate. At the same time, the Legendary warrior agreed to send Dragon, the Perfect Core, to Earth in order to help Natsu out. After getting a plan together, Drago teleported himself and the others to Spectra's location. After a hard first round, Natsu and Drago were able to defeat Helios and Metalfencer. However, their real battle was about to begin…..**

' _New Vestroia'_

"Clay, I think I found what interested you." Volt said through the comm, looking at the strange sword. There was something…..odd about this thing.

 _Well, what is it?_ Clay asked.

"Well, it's some kind of sword with the Subterra symbol on it."

 _Hmmmm, strange. Try and pick it up so I can study it._ Grunting a bit, Volt walked towards the strange sword before grabbing the hilt…..

*Vroooooooo*

Volt's eyes widened as the gravity around him sudden increased tenfold. His legs began to shake, like they were going to break at any moment. Panting hard, he quickly released the sword and grasped his hand. "What the hell was that?!"

 _Volt, what is it?_

"The sword, when I grabbed it, I felt like the gravity grew. I was almost crushed." Clay's interest peaked at the new information. Just touching the sword could increase the gravity, this may be something he could work on for the next line of mechanical Bakugan.

 _Okay, I'm sending some backup to help you retrieve it._ Sighing a bit, Volt agreed, though his uneasiness with this weapon only increased.

' _Earth, same time…'_

Natsu was…..frozen, to say the least. Leonidas, the only Bakugan he's ever had, was now standing in front of him with a much darker color tone. That wasn't what froze him, it was his eyes: they were blank like a canvas before paint was applied. His right hand before to shake in fear as sweat ran down his head. "L-Leo…"

 ***RRRRROOOAAARRRRRR***

'Leonidas' roared in the air, creating ripples as the ground shook for a brief second. "Now way, what happened to him?!" Dan asked in shock.

"Spectra you snake, what did you do to Leo!" Kallen demanded with a deep glare as he smirked.

"In order to grasp Leonidas' true power, I had to make some 'improvements,' which I plan on testing right now!" Spectra said with a dark laugh.

 _Keith, how could you?_ Mira thought sadly while putting a hand over her heart. She knew her brother had done some terrible things, but this was just…..the most effective. Not only did he take Leonidas' mind, but also shattered Natsu's confidence. _Have you really gone so far that I can't save you?_

"That's low, to do that to someone's bakugan." Runo said with a glare.

"Yeah, we need to teach this guy a lesson." Julie agreed with her friend.

" **Natsu."** Said person didn't respond as he kept looking at his partner. **"Natsu! You have to focus."**

"It's my fault….I lost to Spectra...and because of that….Leo became….this thing…"

"Master Natsu, you have to snap out of it." Baron advised while shaking his friend, to no avail.

"Hahaha! Look at him, he's finally submitted to the greatness that is Master Spectra. I knew he would be no challenge for you sir." Gus taunted with a smirk.

"If you won't make the first move, I will. Ability, activate! Heavy Meteor!" Leonidas reeled his head back before launching a ball of black flames at Drago.

 **Leonidas: 450-650**

" **AAAAHHH!"** The Dragonoid was sent crashed through the entrance of the warehouse, crushing it to pieces.

"Drago!" Dan, Runo and Julie quickly ran to their friend's side while Natsu just stayed in place. Having enough of his silent treatment, Mira walked in front of Natsu…

*SLAP*

...And gave him a hard slap like before, making his head turn a bit. "Natsu, snap out of it now! Can't you see what Leonidas is doing?!" Due to the harsh slap, Natsu was able to get some of his senses back as he looked at his old partner, stomping towards a fallen Drago. "I know seeing him like this is terrible, but you need to stay focused if we're gonna get him back, okay?"

"Y-yeah, alright.' Clenching his fist, Natsu took an ability card before placing it in his Gauntlet. "Double ability, activate. Burning Dragon plus fusion ability, Pyrus Slayer!" Getting over his initial shock, Drago launched his own fireball as he and Leonidas began to glow.

 **Drago: 450-650-950**

 **Leonidas: 650-550**

"You think I'll let you win that easily, think again! Ability, activate! Burning Crush Claw!" Leonidas roared as his claws were engulfed in black flames.

 **Leonidas: 550-750**

Just as the fireball was about to strike him, Leonidas caught it with his claws before ripping it in two. "Woah, did you see that?!" Baron shoutd in shock.

" **Yes, it seems Spectra is using every ability Leonidas and Natsu has used against him."** Nemus said.

" **Hopefully they can win before he does something risky."** Gurin commented.

"Now, double ability activate! Dragon Spiral plus Alpha Blaster Pyrus!" Leonidas got on all fours before unleashing a stream of swirling black fire at Drago.

 **Leonidas: 750-950-1150**

 **Drago: 950-850**

"Ability, activate! Fire Shield!" Thinking fast, Drago ignited his wings before closing them.

 **Leonidas: 1150-950**

Leonidas' attack began to clash with Drago shield, pushing him back inch by inch. Drago growled, doing his best to hold back. "Dude, do something or Drago's cooked!"

"I'm working on it!" Natsu then looked at leo with worried eyes. _Leo, please you have to remember who I am, who we are._

"You've lost so much of your confidence that you won't even hurt your old friend. That is what makes you weak." Spectra said before opening his arms. "There is nothing more important in the world than power, I will have enough to rule New Vestroia, Vestal and any other world I see fit! And to prove it, I will show you the extent of true brawling. Fusion ability, activate! Dragon's Wrath!" Leonidas' body began to glow a reddish aura as the ground cracked.

 **Leonidas: 950-1150**

" **RRRRRRR, AAAHHHHHH!"** Due to the power boost, Leonidas was able to sending Drago flying until he returned to ball form, draining three of Natsu's life bars. Leonidas returned to ball form as he flew back to Spectra. Natsu kneeled down and took Drago in his hand.

"I-I'm sorry Drago, I just couldn't-"

" **I understand Natsu, it isn't easy fighting a friend."** Drago knew the feeling from having to battle Preyas when he was taken by Klaus. **"But we have to push our worries aside for the safety of others. Can you do that?"** Natsu gave a nod before glaring at Spectra, who was flipping Leo like he did when he was Keith.

"Spectra, you've done a lot of crazy shit, but taking leo is the biggest mistake of your life." He clenched his fist while his eyes turned to silts. "No matter what, I'm gonna get leo back, and we're gonna go to new Vestroia to save those you made suffer. That's a promise I'm keeping." Everyone nodded in agreement, ready to support their friend however they can. "You say the most important thing in the world is power, but you're wrong. It's the bonds you make with everyone you meet that gives you strength, and that's what I'm gonna prove."

"Please, like blonds could ever be as strong as power, stop speaking this idiotic philosophy."

"Now now Gus, let them believe whatever Fairy Tale they want because it won't make a difference." Spectra threw in a gate card to start round three. "In the end, they'll all fall! Go Pyrus Leonidas!"

" **Rrrroooaarrrrr!"** Unlike last time, Natsu wasn't showing any fear or regret as he was able to get back his confidence.

"Ready Drago?"

" **Ready."** Natsu nodded before throwing him in. **"Leonidas, if you can hear us, we will get you free from Spectra's hold."**

"Hehe, you're welcome to try Drago, but this battle will end with you by my side." Spectra smirked as he slowly pulled out a familiar card, making Natsu and Dan's eyes widen.

"Now way! He can't be serious!"

"Master Dan, what's wrong?"

"Chaos ability, activate! Diano Cocas X!" Spectra threw the card as it landed on Leonidas' chest, much to their shock. Like before, the card suddenly began to wrap around Leo like a snake as he roared in power.

 **Leonidas: 450-750**

"What did he just do?" Runo asked as she noticed the looks on the males' faces.

"Spectra….he used something called a Chaos ability in their last fight, beating Leo."

"That's right human, this ability pushes a Bakugan to their absolute limit, something Dragneel's failed to accomplish." Natsu closed his eyes, trying to shake off his guilt and failing. "If you had only found that limit before, maybe you could of-"

"SHUT IT YOU FREAK!" Kallen shouted with a deep glare. "Like Natsu would ever use shortcut to fight, he knows to work with his partner, not use him like a tool."

"It doesn't matter, the fact remains he failed his Bakugan and now he's paying the price."

" **Natsu…"**

"I know Drago, I know." Taking a deep breath, Natsu opened his eyes before putting in an ability card. "Double ability, activate. Burning Dragon plus Burning Tornado!"

 **Drago: 450-650-850**

 **Leonidas: 750-550**

Drago launched a tornado of flames at Leonidas, who was sent back a few feet, much to Natsu's sadness as he hated to hurt his friend. "So you really are willing to hurt your partner to save him? My how the mighty have fallen. Leonidas, stand up." Despite the damage, Leonidas stood up and glared at Drago. Suddenly, Leo was engulfed in a dark purple aura.

 **Leonidas: 550-750-1050**

"Woah, how's Leo getting even stronger?! Spectra only played one card."

" **It looks like one card was all he needed."** Nemus said, carefully observing the brawl.

"You see, Chaos Abilities like Diano Coca X pushes Bakugan to their limits. Of course, they'll have to pay a price." Leo began to scream, but this time in pain, shooting a arrow into Natsu's heart(Basically, it's hurting him inside.)

"L-Leo...Spectra you're hurting him!"

"What's the pointing of power if you aren't going to use? Only fools would be afraid to take this kind of risk." Again, Mira frowned at her brother's words. He was just as bad as her father, maybe even worse. "That's why you'll never beat me!"

" **Then we'll have to defeat you before you continue to hurt Leonidas! Natsu!"**

"Okay, ability, activate! Burning Dragon!" Drago once again launched his signature fireball at Leo.

"Ability, activate! Heavy Meteor!" Leonidas countered his opponent's attack with a dark fireball, causing a clash between the two.

 **Drago: 850-1050**

 **Leonidas: 1050-1250**

Both attacks clashed for several seconds before Heavy Meteor pushed Burning Dragon through, striking Drago on the chest as the ground shook again. "This is crazy! How's Natsu and Drago supposed to beat them?!" Julie asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know Julie, but they'll think of something." Runo answered, though her concern didn't falter. Drago slowly stood up, panting rather heavily.

"Time to end this! Ability, activate! Alpha Blaster Pyrus!" Leo reeled his head back before unleashing a stream of dark fire.

 **Leonidas: 1250-1450**

"No way am I losing to you again! Ability, activate! Burst Shield!" Drago closed his wings forward as a red energy barrier appeared in front of him, stopping the attack. "How's that! Burst Shield is an ability only Drago knows! It not only stops your attack, but now all your abilities are negated, including that Chaos card!"

 **Leonidas: 1450-450**

"Awesome! Natsu and Drago were able to get Leo weak enough without hurting him!" To Baron's surprise, Spectra chuckled.

"While that was an impressive move, it still won't be enough!" He reached into his pocket and pulled another chaos card.

"Just how many does he have?!"

" **I don't know Kallen, but the more he does it, the more stress he'll put on Leonidas."** Her partner advised.

"Ability, activate! Diano Durings X!" Like last time, he threw the card at Leo as it wrapped around him. However, to everyone's horror, the purple tentacles of the card suddenly shot out of Leo….and wrapped around Drago.

" **AAAHHHH!"** Drago screamed in pain as the tentacles began to glow. **"What's…..happening….?"**

 **Drago: 1050-950-850-750-650**

 **Leonidas: 450-550-650-750**

"Isn't it obvious? Leo is stealing your energy! Relax, it'll be over soon." Natsu gritted his teeth trying to think of a way to get Drago then, a light bulb turned on in his head.

"Hang on Drago, backup's on the way!" Natsu quickly pulled out a Bakugan from his pocket before throwing it in the air. "Bakugan Trap, Inferknight stand!" The trap opened before Inferknight landed in front of Natsu. "Ability, activate! Flare Slayer!" The knight took out his sword before it was engulfed in flames, morphing into a focused fire. Inferknight jumped high in the air before bringing his sword down, slashing clean through the tentacles.

 **Leonidas: 1250**

 **Drago: 150**

 **Inferknight: 350**

"That was close. If Natsu was just a minute too late…." Mira didn't want to think about that right needed to focus on the battle.

"We aren't done yet Spectra. Double ability, activate! Burning Tornado plus Sacred Torch!" Inferknight stabbed his sword on the ground as golden flames began to surround Drago. He roared as he launched a tornado of flames at Leonidas.

 **Leonidas: 1250-850-450**

 **Drago: 150-550**

Leonidas screamed as Drago's attack struck him on the chest, forcing him back to ball form. He bounced in front of Spectra as his life gauge dropped by a full bar, leaving him with only 70%. **"Thank you Inferknight."** Drago and Inferknight shook hands before returning to ball form as Natsu caught them with a grin.

"Alright, we're close to getting back Leo. All we need is to be 500 points higher and Leo will be back with us."

"Don't get cocky human." Gus warned with a glare. "Master Spectra's far from done."

"Oh yeah? Show us tough guy." The redhead gave him a teasing smirk, making him growl in anger.

"Gate card, set! Drago, stand!"

"Leonidas, stand!" Both dragons appeared on the field, glaring at each other. "I think I've toyed around with you long enough Dragneel. It's time to use your own power against you…."

 _Hang on, he can't be doing what I think he's doing...right?_ Everyone watched as Spectra began to type something on his Gauntlet.

"Beginning Dark Bond sequence...now!" Pressing one last button, Spectra did something no one expected….

" **RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!"** Leonidas suddenly roared in the sky as black flames slowly began to cover his body. The, his blank eyes turned purple as he glared at Drago with killer intent.

"Use the Dark Flame Fist now." Roaring once again, Leo suddenly rushed at Drago and rammed his claw on his right cheek, sending him crashing to the ground.

"DRAGO!" Said Bakugan grunted in pain as he slowly got up, only for Leo to punch him hard yet again.

" **RRRRROOOAAARRR!"** Fueled with pure anger, Leonidas began going in on Drago: punching him hard on the ground with the black flames continuing to grow, causing the ground to crack.

"Leo stop!" Natsu attempted to run towards his friend, only for him to smash his tail in front of him as a warning.

" **Natsu, stand baAAAAHHH!"** Drago was cut off when Leonidas gripped his neck, lifting him in the air as the flames continued to burn him. Grabbing his legs with his other claw, Leonidas held Drago high…..

*SNAP*

" **AAAHHHH!"** Leonidas brought Drago down, hard on his knee as a sickening crunch echoed in the area. The girls could only look away from the horrible scene before them while Dan and Baron did their best not to puke. Natsu himself felt his heart break like Drago's back. Speaking of Drago, Leo let him fall on the ground as he moaned in pain.

"Dark Dragon Roar, initiate." Black Flames slowly escaped Leonidas' mouth as he stood over Drago, with the intent to end him. "Don't worry Dragneel, I'll be sure to keep enough of the Dragonoid for research purposes. Do it now!"

"DRAGO!" Time seemed to slow down as Leonidas was about to launch a breath attack over Drago…..

"FIRE DRAGON….ROAR!"

*BOOM*

" **RRRROOOAAARRRRR!"** However, before it could be used, a sudden stream of fire hit it, causing a short range explosion to occur in Leo's mouth, making him step back in pain. The culprit was none other than Natsu, who was panting and glaring at Leonidas.

"Leo, stop now!"

"What is he doing?!" Everyone, even Spectra was shocked to see Natsu actually walking towards leo with nothing but sheer determination.

"Leo, look at me." The black dragon stood up and looked at Natsu with his glowing purple eyes. "This isn't you, you're better than this. Don't you remember who I am, the things we've been through?!" Leonidas roared as he punched the ground in front of Natsu, who didn't flinch. "Please, all I want is for you to go back to your old self." The dragon looked at the sad human with the smallest hint of confusion. There was a part of him that didn't want to hurt him, almost like he….knew him.

"If you think simple words will be enough to bring back your partner, then you're even more foolish than I thought. Leonidas, stomp him out!" Spectra typed on his Gauntlet once again, sending an invisible shockwave to Leonidas as he screamed in pain. Then, Natsu saw something he never expected.

….a single tear ran down Leonidas' right eye. "Leo…..you're crying."

" **AAAAAHHHHHHH!"** The Pyrus Bakugan clenched his head as the purple aura intensified. He then glared at Natsu before raising his right claw.

"Dude, get out of there!"

"Master Natsu!"

"Idiot, move!"

Just as Leonidas was about to strike Natsu, Drago tackled him from the side, causing them both to fall. Natsu didn't waste any time in running towards Leo, who was struggling to get Drago off of him. "Leo stop! You can't do this!" He went in to touch his old partner….only to pull it back from the unusual amount of heat he was radiating. _How the hell did that burn me? It's almost fighting that bastard back on Tenrou!_ Angered by the delay, Leonidas shot another stream of fire at Drago, striking him on the shoulder as he screamed. Seeing the opportunity, Leo pushed both Drago and Natsu on the ground as he stood over them with another black flame coated fist. "NO!" Leo brought the fist down, only for Drago to use his wing to block it, even though it burned him.

"This is crazy! They can't fight him like this!" Kallen shouted in pure shock. This was the most brutal battle she had ever witnessed.

"Natsu…" Mira wanted to help him, she really did, but…..it was her brother, what should she do?

"Drago, Natsu!" Dan was beyond worried, not only for his Bakugan, but for his new friend too.

"I-I can't watch." Julie and Runo looked away to stop seeing the brutal battle. They swore they saw Drago bleed.

" **Natsu…..I don't….think I can...keep going…"** Drago was losing way too much power, he was so close to passing out. Even with the power of the Perfect Core, he was getting his ass kicked hard, more than with Naga.

"We have to try Drago! I know he's still in there."

"This is the end Dragneel, you were….an interesting challenger." Smirking, Spectra typed in his Gauntlet once more, pushing Leo beyond his limits as his veins could be seen. The ground shook as his power grew even more. "Don't you see? This is the true power of your Bakugan, you should feel proud to witness this!"

 _Leo, I can't let this happen to you anymore, but what can I do?_ Natsu looked down, frustrated at the lack of options he had to save his friend.

*Thump, thump*

"Huh?"

*Thump, thump*

Natsu's eyes widened as he could hear it, even with all the noise Leo was making. His heart...he could hear it. "If this is Dragon Bond, at least a little bit…" Clenching his fists, Natsu knew what he had to do. "Drago, I need your help for this."

" **What….are you thinking of?"** He noticed the look on his face: it was the same one Dan had whenever he had a crazy idea.

"Keep me covered, I think I know how to save Leo." Drago was about to ask what he meant before he saw Natsu running towards Leonidas.

" **Natsu, wait!"** The dragon slayer ignored him as he continued to run towards his partner, who kept roaring in the sky. Using all the strength he had, natsu leaped forward...and bear hugged Leonidas. In an instant, the black flames began to cover Natsu, making him scream in agony.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna help Leo, n matter what, even if it risks my life!" Natsu lite his body with his magic, trying to connect with the flames. "I'll always help me friends, even if they don't want it. Leo, remember me! DRAGON BOND!" Slowly, but surely, both types of flames merged, much to everyone's surprise.

"NATSU/ **NATSU**!"

"LEO!"

' _Leonidas' mindscape'_

Emptiness. That is the only word to describe the mind of Leonidas. He couldn't remember how his mind was before, as if it never even existed. It was dark, cold, like a mist covering a forest.

*Thump, thump*

" **What is that, that noise?"**

*Thump, thump*

" **Who's doing that, and why do I know it?"**

 _L….le….eo…._

Somewhere in the distance, he heard someone yelling for him. Why did it sound like someone he knew? Suddenly, an imagine appeared in front of him: a person in a red jacket, a white scarf and pink hair. **"Who are you?"**

 _Leo...nidas? Nah, I'll just call you Leo!_

 _Leo, you're…..so cool!_

Slowly, the face of the person began to clear up, revealing a grinning Natsu.

 _Hey, let's get stronger, okay?_

" **N….Natsu….partner….."**

' _Outside world'_

"What a fool." Gus taunted with a scoff. "Does he really think doing that bond technique could-"

*BOOM*

Gus was cut off when Leonidas' flames…..turned back to normal. Everyone widened their eyes as Leo grabbed his head, trying to control his power. "LEO! Can you hear me?!" Natsu shouted in a pleading manner.

" **N…..Na…...NATSU!"** The Resistance, Drago and the original brawlers looked in shock as Leonidas actually spoke.

"HE HEARD HIM!" Baron and Dan shouted in unison.

"Alright, Natsu was able to reach him." Julie cheered while clapping her hands.

"I swear, he's just as crazy as Dan." Runo said with a sigh, though one could clearly see a smile on her face.

"That dumbass, I knew he could do it." Kallen said with a smirk.

"Natsu, you really did it." Mira whispered with a smile while holding the necklace the dragon slayer got her.

"That's impossible! How did he do it?!" The Subterra Vexos was honestly shocked. He and Spectra made sure to take control of Leo, yet Natsu was able to pull him out of it.

 _Natsu Dragneel, you continue to surprise me._ Spectra thought with a smirk. Natsu continued to hug his partner as he hugged him.

" **Natsu! We have to end this!"** Drago shouted.

"Right!" Natsu let go of Leo before giving him a frown. "Sorry Leo, this is for your own good." Natsu's deck box suddenly began to glow a rainbow-like aura. Curious, he reached inside and pulled out a card with a rainbow colored sphere on it. "Woah, alright, let's do it. Ability, activate! Strike Dragon!"

" **BE FREE LEONIDAS!"** Drago spread his wings as the jewel on his chest began to glow. He roared in the sky as several shockwaves were sent to Leo, who screamed in pain before finally returning to ball form as the rest of Spectra's life gauge was drained. Leonidas floated in the air before slowly descending towards Natsu, who gently took him in his hand.

"Leo, are you okay?" Natsu looked at Leo, who turned from black to red. After a few seconds, he opened up.

" **Yes partner, I am."** The dragon slayer felt tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. **"I'm sorry for what happened-"**

"Don't be Leo, it was my fault too. I was so bumped that you were gone that I didn't want to do anything." Natsu smiled before bringing Leo close so that their heads were pressed together. "From now on, I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep us together. We aren't gonna lose anymore." Even though he couldn't see it, Leonidas gave him a sincere smile, feeling extremely lucky to have something like Natsu as a partner.

"Master Spectra, how? How did he-"

"Calm down Gus, Dragneel just surprised us, that's all." Spectra smirked at Natsu, who was surrounded by his friends. "We have what we need from Leonidas, and when we get back to New Vestroia, we'll use it to destroy him once and for all." With that, the two left, without so much as a sound.

On that day, Natsu and Leonidas had finally reunited, and they were even more determined to stay that way.

' _Back in New Vestroia'_

"So this was the sword you spoke of." Clay said as he, Volt, Mylene, Shadow and several Vexo soldiers were around the strange sword, examining it. "Tell me, what happened when you touched it?"

"Like I told ya, when I touched the handle, my whole body felt like it was gonna crash on the ground." Volt said, grunting as the memory was still fresh. It didn't just frustrate him, it also confused him to see such a weapon here on New Vestroia without anyone else knowing about it.

"Hahaha, I bet it's because you're too weak to even lift it!" Shadow prov taunted while laughing like a coked-out maniac(sorry, had to say it.)

"Say that again and you'll be crushed to dust!"

"Let me show you how a really man takes a sword!" Spitting on his hands, Shadow walked towards the sword before grabbing the handle with both hands…..

*VROOM*

"AHHHHH!" The Darkus Brawler suddenly fell on his knees as the gravity around him suddenly multiplied. The other three just watched, trying to take in as many details as they could. Getting over his shock, Shadow did his best to stand up, which proved extremely difficult as he felt his legs might snap at any second. He quickly let go of the sword while rolling back. Standing on both hands, he shakingly pointed at the sword. "W-w-w-what the heck is that thing?!"

"Hmmm, it would appear that you were correct Volt." Mylene said, looking at the sword in curiously. "Clay, what can you make of this?"

"From the scan we took when Shadow touched the hilt, it would appear the weapon generates a high density field to counteract those attempting to claim it."

"Ummm, do we look like a walking dictionary?!" The scientist sighed tiredly at the lack of knowledge the Vexo had.

"What I meant was that if someone was to touch the sword, it will create a kind of forcefield that increases your weight so it would stay the same." He typed on his holopad before continuing. "However, the weapon doesn't appear to have a forcefield around the area it is in, so we will need to acquire it with the ground it is connected to."

"How long will that take?"

"It's difficult to say, but if I were to hypothesize, perhaps 20-30 hours max."

"Very well, but we should not keep the Prince waiting." Everyone agreed, a bit curious to see what kind of powers this sword had.

 **Okay, woah was this an epic chapter to write! I mean, the emotion behind this, as well the bond between Natsu and Leo you have to admit was pretty touching. While this was a good chapter, the next few, since they are the end of the first arc, will be both action packed and emotional! If I were to guess, the first arc should be finished by the end of August, maybe earlier. BTW, did you guys see that reference to Transformers: The Last Knight during the fight? I'm just so stoked for that movie, I couldn't help but put it inXD**

 **As I did say before, I can do Natsu vs Dan at the end of this arc, but do you guys really want a full-on battle? Yyyyeeeeeaaahhhh, I bet you do! So what will the group do now that Leo's back, what information does Spectra have and what was with that sword?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Return to Vestroia!**


	17. Chapter 17: Return to Vestroia

**What's up everyone! The 3rd Dragneel with yet another chapter for you. A lot of you guys really, and I mean REALLY loved the last chapter, which I honestly am glad for because that means the next few chapters will make you go crazy like a girl at a Justin Bieber concert(Trust me, those people are insane!)**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thanks my man(I assume you are one. If not, then I apologize.)**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I'm glad you liked it, and trust me, Spectra will get payback for all the things he did.**

 **Oro03910: Look, Mira just wants her brother back, but I do agree she's going at it the wrong way. Believe me, Spectra will get what's coming to him soon;)**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Well then don't read this story if you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to do it.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Hey, you said more than two words! Jk, thanks.**

 **NatsuSparda09828: Who said I was even going to make Maxus Leo? (I told am;)**

 **Docron: I know, had to make the chapter as epic as I can before the next ones come out.**

 **GodX: I'm glad your prediction was correct, even though I didn't ask you guys what would happen in the future. Well they won't fight in the NEXT chapter, they will fight at the end of this arc.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks, but the lemon might be a bit farther since I do wanna build the the relationship.**

 **Guest: Hahaha, I'm glad you got to see Spectra lose, but soon, he will get more than he expected. Hopefully you'll like it.**

 **So to recap what happened before: The battle between Natsu and Spectra made a shocking turn as it was revealed that Leonidas was in a kind of dark form, making him more aggressive to the point of drawing blood. Despite not wanting to hurt his friend, Natsu and Drago did their best to hold off Leo, only for Spectra to use a strange virus to force Leo to use the Dragon Bond. Having enough of his friend's suffering, Natsu bonded his own magic with Leo, snapping him out of his trance enough for Drago to beat him. Meanwhile in New Vestroia, Clay and the remaining Vexos decided to bring the strange sword back to the labs to see if they can harness its power. What will the group do next? Let's find out….**

"Alright! Leo's back!" Baron cheered as he and the others gathered around Natsu, who was still smiling at Leo.

" **Drago, thank you for saving me from Spectra's clutches."** Leo said with a respectful bow. **"I'm sorry if I've hurt you in any way."**

" **The honor is mine Leonidas."** Drago said with his own bow. **"However, there is another reason I came here."**

"Another reason, Drago is there something wrong?" Dan asked in concern.

" **Natsu Dragneel, you and your friends must return to New vestroia at once."** Everyone widened their eyes.

"Did something happen?" Kallen asked in a serious tone.

" **It would seem that the Vexos have increased the power of their Dimension Controllers to extend even farther. Our world is falling closer and closer to a deep hole."**

"No…..dammit!" Natsu punched his hand in frustration.

"But we took down the Controller in Alpha!"

" **Yes, but as the range of the Controllers increase, it will only be a matter of time before the Alpha city controller is rebuilt."**

"Wait Drago, have you or the Legendary Warriors heard about our allies in New Vestroia?" Mira asked urgently, only for her fears to grow as Drago lowered his head.

" **I'm sorry, but I do not know about the rest of your team."** The members of the Resistance stayed silent, wondering if their friends are even okay.

"Well then, that just means we all have to get to New Vestroia ASAP!" Everyone turned towards Dan, who had a determined grin plastered on his face. "If you guys think you're going back to New Vestroia without us, then you have another thing coming."

"Totally! I've always wanted to go to Vestroia and teach those Vexos a lesson!" Julie added.

"Plus someone has to make sure Dan doesn't get in trouble." Runo said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey! I don't get in trouble."

"Mmmhmmmm." Dan simply looked away with his arms crossed as everyone laughed.

"Alright, then let's go back to Vestroia right away!" Natsu declared while pointing dramatically before realization crossed his mind. "Soooooo, does anyone know how to get there?"

" **I can create a portal to teleport use all there. However, I don't believe we should go yet."**

"But why not Drago?"

" **Your parents Daniel. They will be worried if you leave without telling them."** The original brawlers had to agree with their friend. Last time they went, their parents were devastated. It would see unfair to not tell them.

"Hey don't worry guys, we can wait until you tell your parents!" Natsu didn't see a problem with his friends getting ready, since in a lot of the jobs he took before, his team needed time to get everything ready(though Erza usually just gets that huge ass wagon wherever she goes.)

"Hang on guys, what are we going to do about Spectra?" Mira didn't want to just let her brother just hang around Earth, causing trouble with innocent people. Natsu lost his grin and frowned deeply, thinking about that bastard.

"I guess it is a problem letting him stay here."

"But wouldn't it be weird if we brought him?" Baron asked, a bit reluctant to let the leader of the Vexos come with them.

"I can just knock his ass out, along with Gus and Lync."

" **Perhaps we should think more strategically."** Nemus spoke up.

" **I agree, if he stays here with the others while we go to New Vestroia, then we would only need to deal with Volt, Mylene and Shadow Prov."** Gurin said, getting a nod from the others, though Natsu did pout since he wanted to punch some assholes.

" **And after we do so, then we can deal with Spectra."** Wilda finished, liking the plan.

"Fine, but I call shots on Spectra! That bastard's got to pay for what he did." Mira felt guilty for not telling them the truth, at least not until she was ready.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll head back to New Vestroia at the highest tower, kay?"

"Right!"

" **Very well, one night's rest wouldn't be too much of a problem."** Drago truly missed being with Dan, especially since he loved baths.

"Yeah, it'd be just like old times." With that, the plan was in motion.

' _With Spectra and Gus'_

While you would think a loss like the one Spectra just had would make him angry, he was surprisingly calm as he and Gus walked around Wardington. "Losing the battle has changed our plans." He said to Gus calmly. "Things may be more….difficult now that Leonidas is back with Dragneel. However, we don't need him anymore." he raised his Gauntlet as it showed several images and graphs of Leo. "From that battle, I was able to analyze his powers. However, I won't be able to use it here."

"Then we'll need to get back to New Vestroia." Gus suggested as they walked through a large crowd. He did notice a smirk crept on his Master's face.

"Don't worry Gus, I have a plan."

"I will follow you wherever you go Master. But what about that weasel Lync?"

"While I am tempted to leave him here to rot, he may still be useful to us."

"He's Prince Hydron's spy, maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"You read my mind Gus."

' _Kozuki residence, a few hours later…'_

"So you'll be leaving again?" Aura asked with a slightly saddened tone. The group decided to go back home to prepare for tomorrow and Kallen had to tell her mother about what they were planning.

"Sorry to drop it on you like this mom." Kallen said with a small frown. She didn't want to do this to her mom, especially since her father and brother were away. To her and everyone else's surprise, Aura laughed.

"It is always like you to go on adventures dear. Remember when you begged us to go to Disneyland in Florida to meet Mickey?" The redhead blushed a bit as her friends looked confused. Who the hell was Mickey? "I know I can't stop from doing something you're passionate about, so I'll support you anyway I can." She then looked at Gurin. "Gurin, can I trust you to protect me daughter?"

" **I would gladly risk my life to protect Kallen miss Kozuki."** Gurin said with a determined tone, getting the older woman to smile.

" **I look out for Baron, might as well watch your daughter to."** Nemus added.

"Nemus! I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm almost 16 you know." Baron countered.

"Hey, relax Baron, we all know you're strong." Natsu said while patting his friend's shoulder, making him smile.

"Thank you all, now who's hungry?"

"I am!" Natsu and Baron raised their hands in unison, getting her to giggle as she brought in an assortment of food, from rice to noodles to chicken. The males began to drool at the sight of the glorious food before taking as much of it in their plates as they can and scarfing it down like it's their last day alive.

"Those two are a handful." Kallen glanced to the right and noticed how quiet Mira was. Her hair shadowed her expression as she just looked down. "Mira?" Said person flinched a bit before giving her a smile.

"Yes? Did you call?" Mira asked in a fake happy tone.

"You're pretty quiet Mira, something up?" Wilda looked at Mira, knowing what was up. Natsu himself was worried about her, but he wouldn't pry on it until she needed to.

' _Sometime later….'_

*SPLASH*

"AAAHHHHH~" Natsu poked his head out of the bath water with a content sigh. Not many people knew this, but the dragon slayer actually enjoyed taking baths, which is why he at one time went in Lucy's bath while she was in. Let's just say he was sore….down there….for a few days…..she nutted him. "Man, it's been awhile since I took a bath."

" **Yes, this does seem relaxing."** Leonidas said as he was floating on a small soap box boat. The steam from the bath felt nice. **"Partner, will we have enough strength to win?"**

"What are you talking about Leo? Of course we will. We're a team, and a team always wins if they work together!" Natsu's positive attitude always brought a smile to the Bakugan, as well as everyone around him. "Hey Leo, can I ask you something?"

" **Of course, what is it?"** He noticed Natsu frown a bit.

"Well….did you see how sad Mira looked at the table? I think something's wrong with her, and I don't know what." Natsu always hated to see his friends unhappy and he would even ride a train for a month(if he had his motion sickness back) to keep they happy. Leonidas hummed in thought. He did noticed Mira's fake tone, yet he thought it might not be anything.

" **Perhaps we should ask her when we have the chance."** Natsu nodded in agreement before an idea came up.

"Leo, have you ever taken a bath before?"

" **Well…..no I haven't."** To his surprise, Natsu suddenly lifted him up with a grin.

"Then there's a first time for everything!" With that, Natsu let Leo go, allowing him to fall in the water.

" **AAHHHH…...Natsu…...can't…..swim…."** Leo tried to float on the water, but he failed and slowly sunk down.

"Come on Leo, it's not that deep." Natsu just looked at where Leo sunk as a few small bubbles came out. "Leo?" No response came. Realizing Leo wasn't going to get out, Natsu quickly pulled the Bakugan out of the water as he choked. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Leo. I forgot you can't really swim in ball form."

" **Just….please don't do that again."** Leonidas was not ready to die today, especially by such a dumb way like drowning.

' _Kuso residence, the same time…'_

"Come on, please answer." Dan said as he was on face chat, waiting for someone to pick up. As he and the others prepared for New Vestroia, he forgot to ask a certain someone to come along for the ride.

" **Perhaps she's already asleep Dan."** Drago said while on his brawler's desk. The room hadn't changed one bit in the last few years.

"Yeah, I guess you're-"

*DING*

Dan was cut off when the facecam notification ding, allowing Alice's face to appear.

"Hi Dan." Alice said with a smile.

"Hey Alice, sorry for calling you late."

" **Hello Alice."** The orange-haired beauty's eyes widened as she saw a familiar red Bakugan on his desk.

"Drago?!"

"Yup, he's really here. Trust me, we needed his help." Alice looked at Dan in confusion before he went over what happened the past few days, from the Amusement Park to their hang out at the arcade to the battle with Spectra, which forced Drago to come.

"Oh my, is Natsu alright?"

"Yeah, he got Leo back, because of Drago. But that's not why I'm calling." Alice raised a brow as Dan grinned. "Well since we're planning to go to New Vestroia with Natsu and the others, I was gonna ask if you wanna come with us?" Alice gasped in surprise. Her, go to New Vestroia? Sure she wanted to help Hydranoid, but could she really go back?

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I'm sure. You gotta be worried about Hydranoid, right?"

"I am but….how am I going to get there?"

"Don't you still have that transporter card? Just use that." Her eyes widened a bit before she smiled.

"You're right dan! Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Okay, meet us at 6 at the Batoro Tower. See you there." With that, Alice signed off. "It'll be like old times."

" **Yes, though I wish Shun and Marucho would come as well."** Dan agreed, he did miss his little buddy and best friend, but they had their own lives to live. He then proceeded to go pack whatever he could for tomorrow.

' _Kozuki residence, later that night…'_

"I swear, you really are a lazyass." Kallen said with a sigh as she rubbed Conner's stomach while he laid on her bed. She loved her dog a lot, but he really can be lazy most of the time. All the dog did was lick her hand, getting her to smile. "Kiss up." Giving him a kiss on the head, the redhead began to make her way to the bathroom when she noticed something outside. "The hell?" Looking through her window, Kallen spotted Mira, standing next to the light post with some kind of device in her hand. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly made her way to the window. Mira simply looked at the device. Her hair shadowed her expression as she looked at the device. "Mira?"

"Huh?" She quickly turned off the device and looked up at Kallen. "Oh, hey Kallen. I was just...talking to Julie about stuff."

"Like what?" To her surprise, Mira glared at her.

"It's none of your business."

"Look, I just wanna know what's up, you don't have to snap at me." Realizing her rather rude words, Mira softened her glare.

"I'I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…."

"It's fine, just come in and get some sleep. There's a lot of weirdos out there at night." Nodding in agreement, Mira entered the household. _Mira, what the hell is going on with you?_ Speaking of Mira, she entered her own room, the same frown from before was still evident. Walking, or rather dragging her feet, she went to her bed before sitting down. Reaching into her small jacket, she pulled out Wilda, who looked at her in worry

"I had to do it Wilda…."

" **Sometimes we have to make the hardest decisions, just know I'll always be with you."** Wilda reassured, getting her to smile

"Thanks….Wilda." Mira's smile quickly disappeared as she began to cry. She wanted to say something to her friends, she really did, but….would they look at her the same, especially a certain pink haired boy? Just thinking about him turning his back on her made her heart break.

"Mira?" She let out a gasp as at her door was Natsu, who was only wearing a tank top and shorts, but the thing she focused on the most was his expression. He looked at her in pure concern.

"Natsu…."

"You okay? I heard you crying." Realizing what he meant, she quickly looked down and wiped her tears.

"No, I'm fine. You should….just go to bed." Mira heard the door close and thought he left….only to feel the bed move a bit. She looked to the right and saw him sitting right next to her, not losing his frown.

"Mira, I saw you cry, tell me what's wrong. I don't wanna see my friends cry." The memory of Erza crying after Simon's death and Wendy after seeing Calt Shelter was fake appeared in his mind. The Vestal native knew there was no chance of lying to Natsu since he genuinely cared about her, so she had to improvise.

"I just…..I don't know what to do." She looked at her pal while clenching her fists. "It feels like this fight won't ever end, that my people will always torture the Bakugan, and my father will keep experimenting on them. Even finding Keith is just too hard to do." She let out a few tears before continuing. "I just feel so alone." Silence took over the room, only Mira's tears could be heard falling on her lap. Lying to him even as she spoke hurt her, Natsu always made her smile and give hope, no matter what the situation was. Then...she felt a warm hand on her left shoulder, prompting her to turn and see Natsu smiling.

"You idiot." He reached out and lightly bopped her head, making her widened her eyes.

"W-what?" Shaking his head, he used his thumb to wipe away her tears, making her blush as his warm hands caressed her cheeks. "You aren't alone in all this. You got me, Leo, Wilda, Baron, Dan, every one of your friends are behind you. As for your dad, I know he may be an ass, but I know we can change his mind about all this. Besides, I told you I would help you find Keith, and a Fairy tail wizard never breaks a promise." His smile grew as he raised his right hand, sticking out his thumb and index finger. "Whenever you feel this way, just do this. Even if I can't see you...no matter how far away you may be...I will always be watching you." He lowered his hand while giving a toothy grin. "So don't worry about being alone, cause you're never without friends!"

*Sniffle*

Natsu's eyes widened as Mira continued to cry and before he could say anything...she lunged forward and hugged him as hard as she could. All the frustration she had was released in one go and Natsu for his part didn't know what to do. His words, his damn words opened the floodgates of her heart. Then, she felt natsu wrap his arms around her while rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "Hey, I'm here Mira. There's no need to cry." Mira let herself cry for a few minutes before her eyes were finally dry, but she couldn't-didn't want to let go. He was just so warm and it made her feel….safe. "You okay now?"

"*Sniff* y-yes, I am." She reluctantly pulled herself away from Natsu's chest while giving him a genuine smile. "Thank you for saying that Natsu, I really appreciate it."

"Hehe, that's what friends are for." He patted her leg before standing up. "I'm gonna let you sleep, night." He was about to walk towards the door….when Mira suddenly grabbed his wrist. He turned towards her as she had a visible blush on her face.

"Actually, there's….something...I wanted to ask." He gave her a raised brow before sho spoke. "C-can you….stay with me….for the night?"

"Ehh?" He was honestly shocked. Usually whenever he slept in Lucy's bed, she would give him a hard Lucy kick to the nuts, but Mira, she wanted him to stay. It sounded so weird, yet nice at the same time. He gave her a smile before sitting next to her.

"Sure Mira." Gulping nervously, Mira pulled the sheets back and scooted back, allowing room for Natsu to lay on. Putting the cover over their bodies, the two just looked at each other in silence. "Well…..goodnight Mira." He slowly closed his eyes before succumbing to sleep. Mira simply watched as he snored a little with a small smile on her face. Despite being really strong and reckless, Natsu had moments when he was just really cute. Biting her lip, she reached out and stroked his cheek, making him purr like a cat. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at his cute noise before closer her eyes. However, her body unconsciously moved a bit to pressed her head on Natsu's chest. Said person wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close like a teddy bear. That night, Mira had the best sleep she had in a long time, all thanks to….him.

' _The next morning, Russia'_

"That damn human, who does she think she is?" Lync muttered to himself as he stormed into the snowy forest. He asked Michael how much long before the Dimension Portal by threatening him, only for that girl Alice to slap him hard on the cheek. All he wanted was to go back home, but these humans were taking way too long and to say he was getting annoyed would be an understatement. "How long am I gonna be stuck her in this ice cube?" Just then, something small and fast passed his right shoulder, much to his shock. Looking forward, he spotted a mechanical insect looking at him. "Where did you come from?" To his shock, the device projected an image of Spectra, causing Lync to fall back.

" _Well well, look what we have here?"_ Spectra questioned with a smirk.

"You? What do you want Spectra?"

" _I have a little deal for you. Listen up…"_

"Okay…..I'm listening."

" _Soon Gus and I will be returning to Vestroia…"_ Lync widened his eyes in shock.

"What?! That's impossible! That damn human doctor said the Dimension Transporter isn;t working yet."

" _We've found another way back and you can join us...if you work for me. Unless you're willing to wait for the Transporter to work. By the time you return, New Vestroia will be all mine, and the pathetic prince you work for will be gone."_ The Ventus brawler of the Vexos growled in anger, but did he really want to say longer than he wanted to? Meanwhile inside the laboratory, Doctor Michael and Alice were talking with one another.

"Please child, do be careful over there. I don't want what happened before to occur again." Michael said with a worried tone.

"I promise Grandfather, I'll be fine. Dan and the others will be there." _And Natsu._ Alice told her grandfather with a smile.

"You should tell Lync you're visiting friends so he won't follow." While he would like nothing more than to move Lync somewhere else, he was much too worried about Alice than his own comfort.

"I will, good bye grandfather." Giving the older man a quick hug, she ran out the door to use her transport card. However, as she walked outside, she looked in surprise to see Lync standing in front of her.

"Alice." He simply said with a fake smile. "I would like to apologize for what happened earlier." She widened her eyes a bit before looking at him with a calm expression.

"It's fine." She walked past him, wanting to get away from him so he wouldn't follow.

"No...it isn't. What I did was extremely uncalled for."

"Yes, but...I'm sorry for my temper as well." His fake smile grew a bit.

"Apology, accepted. Maybe….you knocked some sense into me.' She looked at him fully, wondering what he meant. "I've…..decided to leave the Vexos. I don't believe in what they do!"She gasped in surprise as he continued. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I….I want to meet pink-I mean Natsu, because I have some info he might need." Her eyes narrowed as she stepped back.

"No way, that's not happening. You're trying to trick me."

"You know, there was a time no one trusted you either, but where would the Resistance be without your help? I wanna help too!" Alice was truly conflicted: on one hand he could be spouting bullshit to hitch a ride, but on the other, he might really want to help them beat the Vexos. This was one of the times she wished her friend's were here. Suddenly, Lync grabbed her shoulders so she could look him in the eye. "Please Alice, I have to talk to Natsu right away." She just stared into his eyes, trying to find any deceit, yet found none. After a few moments, she sighed.

"Don't try anything Lync, or you'll pay." He smiled before pulling away.

"Thank you Alice." Nodding, she reached into her bag and pulled out a gate card.

"Then let's go. Hang on tight Lync." He grabbed her shoulder before the card began to glow, transporting them away.

' _Batoro Tower, 6 AM'_

"Hmmm, where is she?" Dan muttered as he and everyone else was currently waiting at the entrance of Batoro tower, waiting for Alice to arrive.

"I still can't believe you got Alice to come with us. It'll be like old times!" Julie cheered with a big smile.

"Wow, I wish we could've gone up this thing." Natsu said, looking at Batoro Tower in wonder. Yeah he went on the Tower of Heaven, Phantom Lord guild hall, etc, but this looked more….peaceful.

"If you come back again, maybe we'll go here." Kallen teased with a smirk.

" **It's strange, Alice is more dependable than this. She would never be this late."** Drago said in worry. He didn't want to leave Alice behind, it would beyond rude. Baron squinted his eyes as a figure could be seen in the distance.

"Hey guys, I think I see someone." He said while pointing at the distance.

"Look, it's her!" Runo said with a smile as the person running was none other than Alice.

"You're late Alice."

"Yo!" Natsu walked forward and grinned at Alice, getting her to smile.

"Hello Natsu, how are you?"

"Great! This place is awesome! Just wished you could've had fun with us."

"Check it out, Natsu's hitting on Alice."

"I ssssooooooo ship them!" The redhead sweatdropped at the gossip the original brawlers.

"Me and Lync were getting here, but now he's gone." Baron and Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"You brought Lync with you?!"

" **He's very deceptive. Fitting for a traitor."** Nemus said.

" **If he knows we're here, then Spectra might know too."** Wilda added. Natsu growled as he started to look around with his fists lite ablaze.

"Did you lose your marbles Alice?! Lync is Vexos, which means he can't be trusted!"

"But he said he'd quit-"

"I can smell him close by."

" **If we're going to go, it needs to be now."** Drago looked away from the group to focus his energy. Allowing his body to glow, Drago fired a small beam of red energy, causing a black and white portal to appear. **"We must go now."**

"No way! I'm gonna kick Lync's ass for tricking Alice."

" **Partner, we need to go back to New vestroia to stop the Vexos there. Then we can come back and deal with Spectra and Lync."** Leonidas proposed.

"You aren't going anywhere!" An all too familiar voice called from above. The group looked up as Gus landed in front of the portal before throwing a small device over them, allowing it to shoot a next around them.

"YOU!" Natsu tried to grab the net….only for it to shock him. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry Dragneel, but there's no way we're letting you get out." Soon, Spectra and Lync stood behind Gus, each with their own smirk.

"Hehe, thanks for the ride Alice." Lync said with a smirk.

"You! You lied to me."

"Yeah, that's kinda my thing" Natsu growled even more as Alice glared at Lync.

"Alright you midget, you better let us out or-"

*VROOM*

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they turned around...and saw Mira was outside of the net. "I-I'm sorry." She said solemnly.

"Mira, what's-" Natsu froze as Mira….just walked past him, next to Spectra.

"Mira?"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't do this." The only one not speaking was Natsu, who just turned towards her with a mixture of confusion….and hurt. His expression broke her heart into pieces.

"I….have no choice. My place is….with my brother, Spectra."

 _Spectra….Spectra….my brother Spectra…._ Those words echoed through Natsu's mind. He tried his best ignore it, but….it wouldn't go away. Deep down, he knew, sadly, she was telling the truth. Her brother Keith...was also Spectra. "No…..you can't…..you can't be….." Natsu felt his heart stop as he took a few breathes. Mira couldn't bear to look at Natsu, it pained her too much.

"Come on Mira, we must return to Vestroia." With that, Spectra jumped in the portal after Gus and Lync. She slowly turned her back towards her friends while walking towards the portal.

"Mira don't! Please…" he stood up just in time to see her cry.

"I'm…..sorry…." He watched in horror as Mira jumped into the portal. Mira, the same girl who almost killed him on her motorbike, the same girl he promised to help find her brother, the same girl….he slept with the night before.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Having enough, Natsu unleashed one of his strongest Fire dragon's Roar in the sky, hitting the device. Everyone looked in pure shock as the heat was unlike any they had ever felt. Though the flames easily burned the machine, it went high in the sky, allowing those in Wardington to see. The net quickly dissolved and he didn't waste any time in running towards the portal. "MIRA!" he reached his hand and just as he did…..the portal closed. Natsu fell on his knees before punching the ground with enough force to leave a sizeable crack. He looked to the sky and let out a roar, but it wasn't his magic attack or even an angry roar. It….was one of sorrow. The group felt their hearts drop, hearing him yell so...sadly. Finishing his roar, Natsu looked at the ground. "Why?"

" **Natsu, we have to stay strong."** Though Leo was also upset, he knew the mission had to come first.

"He's….he's right man. We need to get to New Vestroia now." Dan looked towards Drago. "Drago, opened up another portal so we can chase them."

" **I...I don't know if I can. I'm still too exhausted from the battle with Leonidas yesterday. Perhaps I can open it for just a few seconds at best."** Drago wished he had more energy in his body to do this, but he had to use what he had.

"If that's the case, then only a few of us should go, to keep the pressure off Drago." Dan, Runo and Julie looked at each other for a brief second before nodding.

"I think it's best if you guys go back to New Vestroia." The goggle-wearing brawler said, much to their surprise.

"Really? But Master Dan-"

"Yeah, my dad didn't really take it well when i told him I was leaving."

"Plus I know a lot of boys will get upset if I'm not there."

"You guys did good on your own, it's only right that you finish it." The three Resistance Brawlers were honestly touched by his words. Three of the Battle Brawlers were telling them to finish this fight. Natsu and Baron grinned while Kallen smirked.

"Alright, you can count on us!" 

"Yeah, we'll make you proud Master Dan!"

"Plus there'll be more Vexo ass for me to kick." The three smiled, though Alice stepped forward with a determined expression.

"I want to go with you guys."

"EH?!" Did they just hear her right?"

"It was my fault for trusting Lync. If I didn't do that, then we would've been in New Vestroia by now." She looked down and tightened her hands. "Hydranoid, Tigrerra, everyone is suffering, and I want to help." She heard footsteps in front of her before a hand grasped her shoulder, revealing it to be a grinning Natsu.

"Well then let's go! It'll be awesome for you to help." The orange haired beauty gave him a smile before Drago began to focus his energy once more.

" **Alright, once it's opened, we have to go inside, no delay!"**

"Right!" Just then, a thought came up in the dragon slayer's head as he walked up to Dan.

"Dan…..thanks for everything man. You're the best." Natsu stuck out his hand with a grin, which Dan returned as he gave him a firm handshake.

"Hey, what are friends for?" The two laughed a bit before Dan had a challenging grin. "Say, if you ever come back with Drago, let's have a brawl, me and you." Natsu blinked a bit before he returned his smirk.

"That's a promise."

" **RRAAAGGHHHH!"** Using what little power he had left, Drago opened a medium sized portal. **"We have to go now!"**

"Right, seeya guys!"

"Bye, take care!"

"Call us soon!"

"Natsu, make sure you kick Spectra's ass for what he did." Natsu gave Dan a thumbs up before jumping inside the portal with Baron, Kallen and Alice behind him _We're coming Mira._

" **Goodbye Daniel, everyone."** Drago gave Dan one last look before he entered the portal.

"Bye…..partner."

 **Wow, I just posted three chapters in one day. That…..is rarely ever done by me as I wanna post as soon as possible. Man, I feel like I can take over the world! HAHAHAHAHA! Jk, I can'tXD. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter as I really am looking forward to the return to New Vestroia mini arc I guess you can call it. Okay, please don't hate me for what I did with Natsu and Mira, I really do ship these two, but also wanted to follow the story. Believe me, she won't really betray them as there was a deal she made with Spectra the night before. I also hope you're happy about Alice going with them. Someone asked her to go to New vestroia and this time, she is! Will she get a new Bakugan? Will Natsu forgive Mira for what she did?(probably) and how long is it until we go back to Earthland?!**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Fury of the dragon!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fury of the dragon!

**Why hhhhhheeeeeellllllllllooooooo! The 3rd Dragneel, here with yet another chapter of my Bakugan x Fairy Tail crossover. Like I said before, since I'm in summer vacation, I can do chapters a bit faster, though remember I do have like one million stories to do(why do I do this to myself?), but still, I'm happy to write this down. Also, I might, just might, make Omakes for this, and my other stories, if you guys believe I should do this.**

 **NinjaFang1331: haha, thanks my man:)**

 **Docron: Yup, and I have been asked to add Alice into the team/harem, so I think this would be the best time for her to appear. Also, I am giving her a Bakugan, though it won't be too original.**

 **GodX: Thanks, while I do have one summer class, it won't really stop me since it'll be from monday to wednesday in the morning. I will do my best to keep writing for you guys;)**

 **Kival737101: I'm so sorry man, but there has to be some shock factor in this story, and it will only grow during the second arc.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you, and I think the way you put the girls is actually good, I may do that as a kind of timeskip.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Yup, and don't worry, I have a Bakugan ready for her to use when they go to Gamma city.**

 **HaremLover: Hmmm, while killing Spectra is in my mind, I don't feel like Natsu should be the one to end him, though he will feel guilty about it.**

 **So to recap last time: After the fight with Spectra, the gang learned that New Vestroia was still being controlled by the Vexos and they decided to go back, with Dan, Runo and Julie going with them. Later that night, Mira was caught contacting someone, which caused her great guilt until Natsu came in and comforted her, much to her joy. Alice was offered to go with them, though she made the mistake of bringing along Lync, who tricked her into going back with Spectra and Gus. The group was then ambushed by the three Vexos and Mira revealed her connection to Spectra and left the team, breaking Natsu's heart. With his energy low, Drago was only able to open the portal to Vestroia for a few seconds, to which Dan and his friends decided to stay on Earth, though Alice did want to go with the Resistance. After saying their goodbyes and a promise to battle when they meet, Natsu and the others entered the portal. What kind of things are in store for our heroes? Let's find out…**

' _New Vestroia'_

A white portal opened up in the middle of the wasteland, which still had the night sky above it. Natsu and Baron jumped out of the portal and landed softly on the ground….

"AAHHH!"

Yyyyeeeeaaahhhhh, Baron kinda screwed up and landed on his butt. At least Natsu was able to jump softly. "Huh, good thing I was able to get here without falling." Natsu said proudly with a big gr-

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

*BAM*

Kinda spoke too soon as Kallen and Alice went through the portal….and landed on our favorite dragon slayer. Talk about deja vu. "Wow, you really are a good landing pad." Kallen teased while smirking at him.

"Can you guys get off?!"

"Sorry Natsu." Alice said before she and the redhead got off him as she helped Natsu stand up. She couldn't help but blush a bit as his hand was so….warm. Getting that thought out of her head, she looked around and noticed they were in the same area as before. "Drago, thank you for, Drago?" The group finally noticed the dragonoid was missing.

" **It seems Drago returned to the Perfect Core."** Gurin pointed out.

" **That does seem logical. It wouldn't be right to leave him open for capture."** Nemus added. Baron nodded before he glanced at Natsu, who was looking at the distance with a solemn expression.

"Master Natsu, are you okay?" He asked worryingly as Natsu sighed.

"Not really, just got a lot in my mind." He confessed. The memory or Mira jumping into the portal with Spectra was still in his mind, but her tears were something he was focused on. Based on that, he could tell she didn't want to do it. An angry frown crept on his face as he clenched his fists. "I'm gonna make that bastard Spectra pay for making Mira cry."

" **We will in time Partner, but first we need to focus on our mission."** Leonidas reminded Natsu, getting him to nod.

"First, we need to find the trailer. If this is where we were when that gate opened, then it should be nearby." With that, the group began to walk north, as that was where the trailer was last seen, hopefully. As they walked, Natsu noticed the crescent expression on Alice's admittedly beautiful face(You have to admit, she was pretty attractive, I'd even rate her number one with Mira a close second).

"Alice, you okay?"

"It's just…..I let Lync come with us, and because of that, we were distracted." Her head lowered a bit. "I should've trusted my gut, but I naively believed his lies, and because of that….." She let out a gasp as two hands were placed on her shoulders, turning her towards Natsu.

"Don't do that. Don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know what happened would happen." He soon gave her a smile. "Plus the fact that you gave him a chance shows just how good of a person you are. He was just too dumb to see your generosity. I think you're really awesome!" If Alice wasn't blushing before, she sure as hell was now. The tone of his voice, the seriousness of his eyes, the warmth of his body, it made the orange haired beauty's heart skip a beat. He genuinely forgave what she did and didn't fault her for what happened a few moments ago. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you Natsu."

"No problem." Natsu released her shoulders, but he couldn't, for whatever reason look away from Alice's warm brown eyes. They reminded him of a certain blonde and knight.

"Hey lovebirds! You gonna keep the rest of us waiting?" Kallen's words snapped the two out of their trance as they looked away with light blushes. It wasn't long until the four found the Resistance trailer, but to their surprise, it was completely empty. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"*sniff* *sniff* I can barely smell their scent, so they must've been gone for a while." Natsu had a bad feeling about this(what? He just saw Star Wars, so you can't really blame him!) Meanwhile, Baron walked up to the driver's seat before turning the trailer on. Typing on the main console, Baron pulled up a green holomap. "So where are we?"

"According to this, the trailer is pretty close to Beat city. I wonder if Ace and the others got there already."

" **But it still doesn't explain why they left it here."** Nemus' words rang through everyone's head. What happened while they were in Earth? Were their friends alright? Many thoughts ran in their minds.

"Then let's get the job done." Natsu spoke up with a determined expression. "We've been gone for too long, the others would want us to keep fighting to free the Bakugan."

" **I couldn't have said it better myself."**

"Yeah, I'm with you Master Natsu!"

"Seriously, one minute you're a fight-hungry idiot, the next you're a damn good speaker." Despite her teasing, Kallen gave Natsu a smirk.

"I don't know if I can help, but I will." Alice wasn't going to stand around and let them do the fighting without her. She wanted, no NEEDED to help.

' _Beta city'_

Just a few miles from where the Resistance was stood a large fish-like dome, floating in the middle of a large and seemingly peaceful lake. Several smaller versions of the dome were scattered around it and on the top of the dome was a kind of observation deck, which we are going to focus on. An automated door opened in the deck, revealing it to be Spectra and Gus, who entered the room containing their Vexo 'friends', Mylene, Volt and Shadow Prov. The Aquos brawler turned towards them with a frown. "Spectra. You decided to grace us with your presence." Mylene said sarcastically.

"Ha, that's right, though we did have a little help from the Perfect Dragonid." Gus said with a smirk, much to their shock.

"You actually saw the Pyrus Dragonoid and didn't choose to bring him?!" Volt shouted in disbelief.

"We did battle him and as you would expect, he was more powerful." Spectra said, more amused than angry.

"Too bad you didn't stay on that stupid planet forever." Shadow said with his usual crackle.

"Nice to see you guys too." Lync said, walking behind his 'companies' who also went to Earth.

"Has there been any news Mylene?" Mylene growled in annoyance at Spectra's high and mighty attitude. Why did he of all people have to be their leader? She was more qualified than him! Her eyes widened as she noticed a certain Subterra brawler behind Spectra with a guilty frown.

"What is SHE doing here?!" Both Volt and Shadow got ready to battle Mira, only for Spectra to speak on her behalf.

"Mira here has joined the Vexos. Accept it or else." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mira, the leader of the Resistance, was actually switching sides! "Isn't that right, Mira?" Taking a small breath, Mira decided to speak.

"He's right." _All I want to to find out what Keith and the Vexos are doing. Hopefully I can find out and tell the others._

"That was a smart move Ferman." Mira gasped as Shadow appeared in front of her. "Take it from me, the Resistance is through!" A holoscreen appeared in the room, and what it showed horrified Mira. It was Ace, Sona and Tsubaki, all unconscious inside a bubble. She knew they were gone for a while, but did this really happen?! She was so shocked, she didn't even flinch when Shadow grabbed her shoulders and laughed like a madman. "Not so tough are they? That girl with the ponytail did give me trouble, but in the end, she was no match for me. And when the others get here, this'll be them too!"

 _N-no, how could this happen? I'm…..I'm so sorry._ Spectra noticed the conflicted expression in his sister's face. There was a….feeling of sorrow for her. Outside of the room, Lync was talking with a certain prince.

" _It's good to have you back Lync. How was Spectra?"_ Hydron asked.

"He doesn't suspect anything. Just up to his old tricks, bossing everyone around and stuff." He heard the prince chuckle in amusement.

" _Excellent. Then I will have him battle for me….just a bit longer. You know I'm counting on you, right?"_ The communication was cut, just before Lync let out a chuckle. Count of him he says, what a fool. The Ventus brawler turned towards Spectra and Gus, who each had a smirk on their face.

' _The next day'_

"So that's Beta city." kallen muttered while using binoculars Baron was able to get her from storage. It took a while for them to get their, but it was well worth the trip.

"Geez, another fish bowl? Man, these guys might as well be eating fish all day." Natsu said while shaking his head. This reminded him about Happy, who was practically in LOVE with fish that he would gladly die in a sea of it.

"I...don't really swim too good." Baron said nervously. Hell, one time he tried going to a pool and….let's just say he got his first kiss at the age of 13.

" **Hmmmm, I have to admit, they were wise to put Beta city in the middle of the sea to prevent infiltration in multiple directions."** Leo said.

"Should we really swim?" Alice asked. She….didn't plan on going to the beach, less get herself wet in the lake, hence why she didn't have a swimsuit. However, what they didn't expect was the sensors in Beta city detecting them.

"Well, I guess we should start swimming." Natsu was about to jump in the water...when his and the others' bodies began to glow. "What the hell?!" It was then that they were teleported into a dark arena.

" **They were expecting us."** Gurin said cautiously.

"So, you come back?" A voice called from the top. The lights soon turned on, revealing a large balcony with Spectra, Gus, Lync and Volt standing inside.

"You…." Natsu was glaring at the leader of the Vexos with slitted eyes. He was the reason Mira was looking tirelessly for him, yet he used her against him.

"Thought you would've learned by now Dragneel: should've stayed on Earth and not bothered coming back."

"There's no way we're letting you hurt the Bakugan any longer you bastard!" Two spotlights appeared in front of them, revealing Mylene and Shadow Prov.

"If you have anything to say, say it to us human." Mylene said with her arms crossed.

"We're here to stamp out your little Resistance into dusk." Shadow said, again laughing like a creep.

"How do we play this?" Kallen whispered to her friends. As much as she wanted to beat these assholes, the Dimension Controller was important for their mission.

"Hmmm, alright Kallen, you and I handle them while Baron and Aice, you guys try to find the controls."

"Are you sure Master Natsu? I can stay and help." Natsu smiled before ruffling the younger brawler's hair.

"I know you wanna fight, but breaking the controller is more important. I'm counting on you buddy."

" **Baron, I think we should listen to him."** Nemus advised before the purple haired male sighed.

"Okay…...but make sure you beat them Master!" Natsu stuck out his fist before Baron hit it with his own.

"Promise. Good luck guys." The two nodded before running to the nearest exit.

"Hey! Who said you would-"

"Just let them go Shadow, we have our opponents right here." Mylene looked at Natsu with a smirk. "It's about time I got revenge for that little stunt you pulled in our last encounter."

"You going down, just like Gray when I fight him."

"Who?"

"Forget what he said, let's do this." Both Natsu and Kallen put on their Gauntlets as the Vexos did the same.

"Gauntlet. Powerstrike!" The entire arena glowed for a brief moment, signifying the beginning of a double battle. Spectra hummed a bit before walking away. He had somewhere else to be anyways and he was damn sure Dragneel wouldn't lose.

"So, which one of you twerps wants to get their butts kicked first?!"

"I'll kick your ass fi-" Before Natsu could speak, Kallen grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on, we need to think of a strategy while Baron and Alice take the Controller out."

" **That won't be a problem Kallen. Since the Controller is above us and takes all brawling energy, if we draw out the fight long enough, then it should blow up!"** Gurin said, making Natsu grin.

"I'll do more than that. I'm gonna make them pay for what they did." He then looked at Leonidas, still grinning. "Ready Leo?"

" **More than ever partner."** Leo said before going to ball form.

"Coming up with a strategy kiddies? You're playing with the big boys now!"

"Calm down."

"No way! I've been waiting to crush some losers all day, and I'm not gonna waste my chance!"

"Fine then, gate card set!" Natsu quickly threw in a gate card to get the first round started. "Bakugan, brawl!"

"Whatever loser, Bakugan brawl!"

"Don't forget me, Bakugan brawl!" Shadow and the two Resistance brawlers threw their Bakugan in the arena, to which Leonidas and the Vexo's strange Bakugan clashed. That is….until Gurin pushed the Pyrus Bakugan forward, forcing Shadow's Bakugan to fall back.

"Leo, stand!"

"Gurin, stand!"

"Hades, stand!" Leonidas and Gurin appeared in the battlefield in a blaze of fire. Unlike the two, Hades opened and bounced back before appearing. The four widened their eyes as the new Bakugan was a massive three-headed mechanical dragon-like machine with a grey color scheme, dark purple wings and three tails. The machine roared as it fell on its back, crashing into the stands. "No! You'll pay for that!"

" **What is Vestroia's name…."**

" **They created another mechanical Bakugan while we were away."**

"Shit, this is gonna be tougher than I thought." Kallen knew just how tough mechanical Bakugan were from her double battle with Volt and Lync. If this one was like Altair, then this was gonna be a battle.

"Hmmm, that wasn't bad for a couple of fools." Volt 'complimented' nonchalantly.

"They 'burned' Shadow good." Lync joked, though he was the only one who laughed.

"I'm gonna melt that thing!" Natsu quickly took an ability card before putting it in his Gauntlet. "Ability card, activate! Alpha Blaster Pyrus!" Leo opened his mouth, charging his fire breath attack.

"Hahaha, not so fast loser! Ability, activate! Phaser Trident!" All three of Hades' mouths opened, firing three beam of purple energy until they fused together.

"Ability, activate! Burning Wall!" Gurin slammed his right claw on the ground as a wall of fire in front of Leo, intercepting the purple beam. Leo unleashed a stream of fire that pierced through the wall, striking Hades on the chest as it fell back.

"Hades, get up!"

 **Hades: 600-400**

 **Leonidas & Gurin: 550-950**

"Get out of the way you idiot!" Sighing a bit, Mylene took out her own Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Elico, stand!" A tornado of water shot out of the air before disappearing, revealing a bipedal human/fish hybrid with different shades of blue, six tentacle-like appendages, Wolverine-like claws on both hands and an orange gem on his chest.

" **I….am ready to brawl!"** Elico said while taking out his palm.

"Ability, activate! Screw Blow!" Elico pulled his arms back as water began to spin around it. He roared as he thrusted them forward, shooting two spirals of water. Both Pyrus Bakugan screamed in pain as the water engulfed them.

 **Elico & Hades: 800-1000**

 **Leonidas & Gurin: 950-750**

"Not bad, but we can get over it! Gate card, open! Pyrus Reactor!" Fire erupted onto the field, vaporizing the water on both Bakugan and giving them strength.

 **Leonidas & Gurin: 750-1050**

"Thanks, now let me repay you. Ability, activate! Seven Flame Restriction!" Gurin clapped his hands together as seven pillars of fire surrounded Elico and Hades.

"Ugh, that ability." Volt still remembered how she and Tsubaki beat them with that card.

"And now ability, activate!"

" **Heavy Meteor!"** Leonidas reeled his head back before launched a large fireball at his opponents, who screamed in pain.

 **Leonidas & Gurin: 1050-1250**

 **Hades & Elico: 1000-900**

They both reverted back to ball form as they bounced in front of their brawlers, draining three and a half bars from their life gauge. "No way, Hades!" Rainbow colored energy entered the Dimensional Controller, though to Natsu and Kallen's shock, it was still fine.

"Hang on, I thought it was supposed to blow. I was sure we put in a lot of power in that last fight." Natsu said in slight anger, which only grew as Mylene chuckled.

"Do you idiots think we would allow you to overload the control like in Alpha?" She asked rhetorically. "I knew you would try this, so I recalibrated the containment field, which can take as much energy as you give." She then gave them a cruel smirk. "But by all means, keep doing what you're doing."

"Yeah, like Mylene said, we're gonna eat you like Lunch. HAHAHAHA!" Both Pyrus brawlers growled in anger. This was gonna be tough.

' _With Baron and Alice'_

We now turn to Baron and Alice, who were searching the insides of Beta city to try and find where the Controller's power source was so that they could help out their friends. But so far, they haven't found zip. "Ahh man, this is taking too long." Baron whined, though not too loudly as it would draw some….unwanted attention.

" **Baron, we have to be patient. The power source won't be somewhere obvious."** Nemus reminded.

"Hey, what does the power source look like?" Alice whispered as she had no clue what it looked like.

"Just find something glowing and with a green circle in the middle." She nodded before they continued to search for-

" **AAAHHHHH!"** A sudden yell echoed through the hallway, making the to jump in shock.

"What was that?!" They looked forward and noticed one of the many doors in the hallway was opened, a faint light could be seen under the door. Curious they slowly sneaked towards the door before looking inside.

"It seems the test subject has gotten better results." A vestal scientist said to his colleague as they watched a Bakugan getting electrocuted. Based on its color scheme, it was a Darkus Bakugan.

"Yes, unlike the others." The other scientist said while writing on his holopad. "Come, we should check on the others." With that, the two walked out the other door in the room. The electricity was shut off, allowing the Bakugan to fall inside its tank. Seeing the Bakugan injured, Alice quickly got into the room.

"Are you okay?" The Bakugan struggled to look at her with a 'glare.'

" **What? You've come back to torture me even more? You damn Vestals can go to hell for all I care."** He said coldly, much to her shock.

"But I'm not with the Vexos. I came with the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance to free you all." Baron and Nemus walked up to her to see who the Bakugan was. They were clearly a Darkus male, and from the look of his design, he looked like a kind of warrior.

" **And why would I believe you?"**

" **She speaks the truth, Alice, Baron and a few others are doing their best to free our brothers and sisters."** Hearing her name, he stood up.

" **Wait, did you say….Alice?"** The orange haired woman smiled.

"Yes, my name is Alice Gehabich(here actual last name, looked it up). These are my friends Baron and Nemus."

" **You are her, you were Master Hydranoid's Bakugan brawler!"** Baron and Alice's eyes widened at the mention of the Darkus Bakugan.

"Wait, you know Hydranoid?"

" **Yes, I am Vladitor, Hydranoid's student. After I heard of his feat in helping defeat Naga, I begged him to train me so that I could do the same should a new threat arise."** The newly dubbed 'Vladitor' lowered his head a bit. **"We were doing our daily training when the Vexos came. He and I fought valiantly, but the Controller was too strong and we were forced into ball form."** He then looked up at Alice. **"Master would always talk about you whenever he could. Forgive me for my outburst before."**

"It's okay, you didn't know who I was." Even though she was saddened at the mention of her former partner, Alice still kept your smile. "If Hydranoid trusts you enough to make you his student, then that's more than enough of a reason to get you out."

"Hang on…" Baron typed on the console a bit before the pod Vladitor opened up, allowing Vladitor to jump onto Alice's open palm.

" **Master Alice, I would be honored to join you on your mission to defeat the Vexos and save Master Hydranoid."** The original Darkus brawler was a bit surprised, but was also….divided on the matter. She didn't know if she could brawl like before, but should she really keep that inside her while the others are relying on her? Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, Alice smiled at Vladitor.

"The honor would be mine Vladitor, of course you can join us."

"Alright, another teammate means we'll be even stronger!" Baron cheered, but quickly put his hands on his mouth to prevent the scientists from before from hearing him. Alice couldn't help but giggle at his behavior, he was kinda like Na-

*RUMBLE*

The two stopped what they were doing as the ground suddenly began to shake. **"It seems Natsu and Kallen are have the battle of the century."**

"Maybe we should help them." Nodding in agreement, Baron and Alice once again ran through the hallway….

"Well well, what do we have here?" A sly voice called from the other side of the hallway. The two looked in shock as the speaker was none other than Spectra, who was giving them a cocky smirk. "Hello Baron, Alice."

"You!" Baron quickly stood in front of Alice, glaring at the leader of the Vexos.

"Come now, do you really think you could even come close to beating me? That's how you lost Tigrerra." Alice looked in shock while Baeron winced a bit, remembering how he lost one of the hero Bakugan. "But rest assured, I am not here to fight you. More like, lead you to your friends."

" **And why would we ever trust you?"** Nemus questioned while also glaring at Spectra, whose smirk grew slightly.

"You can't, but I just released your friends, who were in stasis pods after their defeat at the hands of Mylene, Volt and Shadow Prov. If you don't believe me, then don't go to the door at the end of the hallway to see them wake up." He slowly walked past them as they stayed their, frozen. "Oh, and tell Dragneel that I'm looking forward to our next encounter." With that, he walked away.

"Ace, Sona, Tsubaki lost? There's no way!"

"I….think he was telling the truth." Alice didn't want to admit it, but…..Spectra wasn't lying. He might have been lying like Lync, but his tone, he wasn't lying. "We should at least check." Scrunching his nose a bit, Baron reluctantly nodded as he and Alice ran to the end of the hallway. As Spectra said, the door at the end of it was open. Looking through it, they saw something they would never forget: Ace, Sona and Tsubaki, they were all on the ground, their Bakugan were next to their heads as they were unconscious.

"GUYS!" Hearing someone calling them, the three slowly began to open their eyes.

"Hmmm, Baron?" Ace mumbled groggily as he slowly pushed himself up.

"Ace, it's really you!" The Haos brawler quickly ran to his friend's side to help him up.

"Where are we?" Sona said out loud while rubbing her head.

" **I do not know."** Tyna admitted as she and the other Bakugan woke up. **"The last thing I remember was battling Volt and that was it."**

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked Alice as she helped her up.

"Oh right, guys this is Alice, the original Darkus brawler!" The three widened their eyes in shock.

" **The first Darkus brawler, it is an honor to meet you."** Percival said with a bow.

"Please, the honor is mine. Natsu and the others had told me a lot about you."

"Natsu, where is he? And where's Mira?!"

*RUMBLE*

The room was once again interrupted by another shake. **"What was that?!"** Ingram asked in shock.

" **That has to be Leonidas and Gurin. They're currently facing Mylene and Shadow Prov."**

"Yeah, let's go check on them." Nodding in agreement, the group ran towards the arena.

' _With Natsu and Kallen'_

"Hahahaha! You chums are so done for!" Shadow Prov taunted while laughing like a maniac and putting in another ability card. "Double ability, activate! Phaser Trident plus Photon Tail!" Hades opened his three mouths and aimed them at Leo while aiming its tails at Gurin. The mouths fried three beams of energy while the tails shot purple lightning.

" **AAHHHHH!"** Both Pyrus Bakugan screamed in pain as the attacks successfully struck them.

"LEO/GURIN!"

 **Leonidas: 600-300**

 **Gurin: 650-300**

"Weak, weak, you guys are so weak!" Mylene narrowed her eyes as she took out Elico.

"This is too easy." She said and was about to throw in Elico….when Shadow spoke up.

"Woah, hold up. You'll get burned if you get in the way." He mockingly waved a card in front of her.

"Fine, then get it done."

"Shit, we aren't doing too good." Natsu said rhetorically.

"Really? Cause I thought we were doing awesome." Kallen said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Hahahaha, gate card open, Darkus Reactor!" Shadows began to cover the area as Hades' power increased.

 **Hades: 600-700**

"And now, your end!" To their disgust, Shadow licked, yes LICKED his Gauntlet.

"Ah dude! That's just nasty! Ugh, and I thought metal freak eating iron was bad!" Natsu's face scrunched up a bit.

"Ability, activate! Saurer Cannon!" Hades' chest spikes suddenly opened up, allowing three long cannon barrels to pop out. They soon began to focus purple energy inside.

 **Hades: 700-1600**

"Shit, that's a lot of power! Ability, activate! Firedrive!" Leonidas' body suddenly turned to flames, trying his best to drain Hades.

 **Leonidas: 300-500**

 **Hades: 1600-1300**

Hades roared in the air as it fried three beams of purple energy, towards Leo…...only for Gurin to jump in front. **"GURIN?!"**

"Ability, activate! Heat Pulse!" Kallen shouted as she put in an ability card. Gurin extended his arms as an intense amount of heat waves appeared in front of him, muffling the attack.

 **Gurin: 350-650**

 **Hades: 1300-1000**

Despite holding back the attack as much as he could, Gurin was still struck on the chest, making him scream in agony as he reverted back to ball form and draining his brawler's life gauge by three and a half bar.. Kallen crossed her arms as the force of the attack sent her flying, only for Natsu to catch her from behind. "Kallen, are you okay?" The redhead opened her eyes and saw his arms wrapped securely around her waist, making her blush slightly.

"I-I'm fine." She quickly unwrapped his arms and picked up Gurin. "Bought you some time to beat these guys, don't waste it."

"But why? You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for your friends, you keep going for them." She sighed a bit before looking him straight in the eye.

"I get you don't want me to take risks, but the reason I did that is because we know you and Leo have the power to beat them You're our best chance to win this fight and free the Bakugan. After all, even Drago trusts you."

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did that. Man, you Resistance brawlers are a bunch of fools. Get the other one Hades!"

"..."

"Hades?!" Shadow Prov looked at his Bakugan….only to see he was standing completely still, like a rock.

"You idiot! Using that ability card may have defeated one of their Bakugan, but it now has to recharge." Volt shouted with a shake of his head.

"Oh come on you hunk of junk! You're making me look bad here!"

"Enough of your foolery, Bakugan brawl!" Elico suddenly appeared on the field. "It doesn't matter how much power you have, both of you will fall. Just like…..your friends." Natsu, kallen and leonidas widened their eyes at her words.

"What did you say?"

"HAHAHAHA! She's right. You're little friends that you left here all alone are now being treated to a nice little nap, courtesy of our slumber pods!" A large screen appeared in the middle of the arena, showing Ace, Sona and Tsubaki all inside the pods. Kallen's eyes began to twitch as Natsu slowly began to shake. "I have to admit, that girl with the ponytail almost got me, but Hades was too strong for her little birdy, HAHAHAHA!"

"That fool Ace stood no chance against Elico. He was so focused on finding his sweet little Mira. Talk about pathetic."

" **Percival, Ingram…..Tyna."** Leonidas growled in anger, thinking about his friends.

"I-If you…...hurt them….." Natsu's bangs shadowed his expression as his body began to glow, along with Leo's.

"Awww, what's the matter? You gonna cry because all your playmates are gone and Mira left you? Don't worry pinky, you'll see them soon! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Perhaps when we win…..perhaps we will experiment with their Bakugan." Mylene gave them a dark smirk…..

*BOOM*

"RRRRAAAAA **GGGGHHHHHH!"** Both Natsu and Leonidas roared in pure anger as their bodies began to glow, signifying the activation of Dragon Bond.

"Ohhh, this is a surprise." Lync said with a whistle, though Gus was narrowing his eyes at this.

 _Dragon Bond, the technique only Dragneel and his Bakugan know._ Though he had witnessed Natsu use this, something was…...different about this.

"You hurt our friends long enough! **We're going to make you pay!"** The flames that covered Leonidas' body began to intensify, making those in the dome sweat. But then, something incredible happened…..

 **(Play Fairy Tail-Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring)**

*CRACK*

…...lightning began to mix in with the fire, making Natsu and Leo roar even more. Kallen, Gurin and the Vexos widened their eyes in pure shock as the very ground itself began to shake from the power being emitted. Hell, it even began to crack under his feet. _No way, I still have it?!_

 _ **Partner, what is this….this power? It feels amazing!**_

 _It's…..a gift, from a friend._ Mentally grinning, Natsu and Leonidas both glared at Elico and Hades, the latter was astonished beyond belief.

" **W-what kind of power is this?!"** Elico demanded, a beat of sweat ran down his right cheek.

"How did Pinky do that?! I want it too!"

 _Incredible, this was what Spectra and Gus talked about when they said Natsu Dragneel was more than meets the eye._ Even the normally calm Mylene was shocked by this new development.

"Natsu…..Leo…." Even though the lightning-coated flames were hot, Kallen felt a sense of….hope radiating from them.

"Don't stand there Elico, destroy them! Ability, activate! Screw Blow!" Shaking his thoughts away, Elico once again launched two spirals of water at Leonidas, whose flames quickly dissolved the water as steam covered his body. "Then ability, activate! Scramble Zwei!" Elico's body began to glow a blue aura as he charged towards the steam cloud.

" **I don't care what power you have, I'll still win!"** Elico raised his claw and moved in for the kill…..

…...only for Leonidas to grab his arm effortlessly. **"What?!"**

" **Gggrrrrrrrrrr…."** Elico froze as he was staring at Leonidas' red eyes, which had a killer look in it. Before he could respond, Leonidas suddenly squeezed his arm, making him scream in pain from both the fire and the lightning coursing through his body.

" **THIS IS FOR PERCIVAL!"** Roaring in anger, Leo threw Elico into the stands.

"Lightning Flame Dragon **Talon!"** Igniting his foot ablaze, Leo slammed it on Elico's chest, making him gasp in pain. Then, a suddenly bolt of lightning came from the sky, making him scream even louder.

"How is this possible?! Scramble Zwei was Elico's ultimate ability, and he's taking him down like he was nothing!" Leonidas raised Elico high in the air before throwing him in front of Hades, who was still charging up.

"Hurry up Hades, he's coming!" Hearing the name of the mechanical machine, Leonidas glared deeply at Hades.

"Time to **scrap this thing."** Pushing his talons on the ground, Leo lunged forward. "Lightning Flame Dragon **Iron Fist!"** Pulling back a lightning/flame coated claw, Leonidas slammed it onto Hades' chest, causing some cracks to appear on it.

"WARNING, DAMAGE TO BATTERY HAS BEEN DETECTED. CHARGE SYSTEM HAS HALTED." The A.I. said out loud, making Shadow gasp.

"Nononono!"

"RRRAAAAA **GGGHHHHH!"** Leonidas didn't stop his assault as he continued to smash his claws into Hades, breaking it off piece by piece. **"Give me your face!"** He grabbed its right head…...and began to pull on it.

*RIP*

Soon, he tore off its right head, showing the inside of the cranial area. "Lightning Flame Dragon **Wing Attack!"** Opening up his arms, he slammed two whips of lightning, flame coated energy on Hades' wings, breaking them apart. The Vexos were beyond shocked that a living Bakugan was actually breaking Hades apart, bit by bit. Too focused on the fight, they failed to notice a certain group of brawlers entering the arena.

"Woah, that's Leo!" Ace shouted in pure shock, getting Kallen's attention.

"Guys, you're alright."

"It's good to see you Kallen." Tsubaki said with a small smile as she gave her friend a hug, which she returned.

"What's going on, and why is Leo covered in lightning?" Sona question as she saw Leo claw at Hades' neck, leaving a visible mark.

" **We have no idea. When Natsu saw you three in those pods, he went angry, along with Leonidas."** Gurin said. Tyna looked at the dragon Bakugan with a small blush.

 _ **He was worried….about us?**_ She thought with a warm feeling creeping in her heart.

"YOU ARE TAKING ANYONE **ELSE FROM US!"** Grabbing Hades' tails, Leo began to spin him around before throwing it into the stands. Taking a few breaths, Natsu and Leo began to suck in the lightning flames covering their mouths, charging up their power. "Lightning Flame Dragon….." Both brawler and Bakugan pulled their heads back with their eyes closed…..

…...until they opened them. **"RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"** Leonidas unleashed a MASSIVE stream of fire, mixed with lightning just as Hades was done charging. The mechanical Bakugan only had a moment to look as the breath attack struck its whole upper body from the stomach down. It screamed in agony as the fire engulfed it entirely. Shadow and Mylene jump to opposite sides, avoiding any excess flames from burning them. The shockwaves from Leo's attack struck Elico, forcing him back into ball form and draining the rest of his brawler's life gauge. The breath attack didn't stop from there as it went through the wall of the battle arena.

"WOAH!" Mira did her best to stay balanced as it felt like the whole city was shaking. _Natsu, is this you?_

"Hmmmm…." Spectra put a hand on the wall to keep himself from falling, curious as to who was causing this.

*BOOM*

Then…..fire suddenly pierced through the hallway walls, just a few feet from the siblings. Spectra watched the fire with an unusual mixture of lighting pass through the wall in front of him, his eyes actually widened in shock. Meanwhile Mira did her best to hold on as the pressure of the fire was pushing her back. The dragon roar pierced through several building before finally pushing through the Beta city dome, shooting into the sky several dozen feet before dissipating.

 **(Song end)**

"What the hell was that?!" Like everything around Leo, the balcony Lync, Volt and Gus were in shook greatly, some of the glass inside shattered within moments. Shadow Prov coughed in his hand as he stood up.

"Hades." The smoke slowly cleared as a shadowy figure stood. Once it disappeared, everyone could see what Hades looked like. Well, the good news was that it was standing. The bad news was….that's all that remained! Aside from its legs, Hades was completely gone, melted into nothingness. Shadow and even Mylene were shocked at what Leo just did. Speaking of Leonidas, he and Natsu were still giving them a glare that could kill, though their flames were gone.

"T-this can't be. My plan was…..perfect." Mylene muttered, actually shaking in fear.

"POWER OVERLOAD, OVERLOAD, OVERLOAD, OVERJWHUHEUFBEUFH." The Dimension Controller began to overload before the green crystal shattered into pieces. Soon, Percival, Nemus, Gurin, Tyna and Ingram returned to their true forms. Natsu and Leo smiled at each other before falling on their knees, clearly exhausted from the power.

"Natsu!" His ears perked before a pair of arms helped him up. He looked in shock as his friends, excluding Mira, were all there.

"Guys?"

"That was some battle." Sona said with a smile.

"Yes, that power was incredible." Tsubaki added, only to gasp as Natsu suddenly hugged her, Sona and Ace. "NATSU?!"

"You're alright!" The two females blushed a storm, yet felt…..safe and warm. As for Ace….

"Let go of me you idiot!" If there was one thing Ace hated, it was being hugged. He shoved Natsu off while fixing his clothes. "Anyways, what the hell was-"

" **We'll explain later, we must go now!"** Vladitor shouted stoically. Everyone nodded, but Leo looked at Tyna.

" **It's….good to see you again Tyna."**

" **Thank you for destroying the Dimension Controller."** Tyna said with a smile and if one looked closely, they could see Leonidas blushing. The dragon used a breath attack to make an opening for he and the others to use.

' _With the Vexos'_

"Dammit, I can't believe they destroyed the Controller!" Mylene said, obviously outraged by her sudden defeat. She turned towards Spectra with a deep glare. "This is all your fault Spectra!"

"No, it isn't." Mira spoke up, a bit timedly.

"Quiet you! You took the enemy in and look what happened."

"Do you really doubt me Mylene?" Spectra shot back with a calm tone.

"You know, if someone is to blame, it would be you Mylene!" Gus shouted.

"Excuse me?!"

"Of course, you were the one who lost the battle to Dragneel and that girl, yet you accuse Master Spectra?" Mylene growled in anger while Volt simply closed his eyes.

"Who cares! That pink haired monster destroyed my Hades!" Shadow Prov shouted as he grabbed the nearest chair and threw it at the wall.

"Wanna see the recording of your failure?" Lync teased with a smirk from the terminal.

"Shut it you twerp!" As they bickered amongst themselves, Mira was in deep thought.

 _I came here to find answers, but now I have even more questions._ She then looked at her brother, thinking about what he did before.

 _Flashback, a few minutes ago…._

 _As Natsu and Kallen brawled, Mira snuck into the prison cell, where her friends were still in their pods. "Ace, Sona, Tsubaki, I'm sorry for this." Mira said in regret as she went to the terminal and began typing on it. She put in some codes, but they all ended in failure. "Come on, come on."_

" _What are you doing in here?" Mira gasped in shock as she looked at the doorway to see her brother, who was giving an unreadable expression._

" _Keith…."_

" _Like I said: what are you doing?" He stepped forward, still giving her a blank expression._

" _I…...want to free them. They don't deserve to be locked up here. I'm sorry." She looked away, worried that he will rat her out. He walked forward…...and to the terminal. Her eyes widened as he typed on it as the pods began to drain, allowing the three brawlers to fall out._

" _You are in my debt Mira, don't forget it."_

" _Thanks but, why Kei-"_

" _My name's not Keith, I am Spectra Phantom!" She flinched a bit at his tone as he walked away. Mira looked at her friends one last time before exiting the room._

 _Flashback end_

 _What are you upto Keith?_ Mira was going to have a tough time now.

 **Wow, this was one of my longest chapters in this story. I made a 30 page chapter for my story Dueling Tail, but this….wow. So I hope you guys loved the introduction of the Lightning Flame Dragon mode in Dragon Bond. I always planned on this appearing, but not in the end of this arc. As you can see, it does drain Natsu and Leo, but they will eventually learn to use it without draining all their reserves. I did want some moments with Kallen and Alice, especially since next chapter Natsu will talk to the girls, as well as Ace and Baron. Also, I hope you guys like Alice's new Bakugan and if you hadn't noticed, it was the same Vladitor from the games. Have Leonidas here, might as well add him too.**

 **So I am happy to say we are about six chapters away from the end of the Vexos arc. Things will get crazier in the future, I can assure you of that. Now that Mira has seen Keith do what he did, will she be able to change his mind. How will Shadow Prov brawl without a Bakugan, will Natsu get his first kiss soon, and when will I finally watch Wonder Woman?! Also, I wanna know: would you want to see how Mira is doing or watch Natsu interact with his friends and even tell them about Fairy Tail. Let me know in the reveiws.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Road to Gamma!**


	19. Chapter 19: Road to Gamma

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhat is up everyone! It is I, The 3rd dragneel, please no applause unless you want to, doesn't matter to me. I hope you guys are having a lovely day, and this chapter will only give you even more feels as we are about to reach the next few chapters of the Vexos arc(basically the first arc.) I am sssssssooooooo freaking happy you guys loved the last chapter as I was able to reveal Lightning Flame Dragon Bond(that's what I'm calling it.) At the end of this arc, I would like to know(unless you wanna tell me now) what are your top 3 or 5 chapters from this story, whether they'd be the fights or just the interactions, your choice.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Yup, I think I did mention her Bakugan would not really be original since Leo is already in, might as well add himXD. Seriously, you almost forgot his lightning form? We will see it some more, though they will need more practice with it, understandable. Yeah, I'm gonna shift between stories so expect that….**

 **Kival737101: Yup, wanted to introduce it early on, but thought this was good since they thought they already saw all of Natsu's abilities(man was Spectra surprisedXD.)**

 **Omni Warrior: Who said I'm letting im use-oh who am I kidding, we WILL see the secret arts in the final battle of this arc.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thanks bud.**

 **Docron: I'm glad it was intense enough for you as I wanted it to be.**

 **GodX: Thank you, I suppose it was forgettable(even though he was literally the main villain of the gameXD). Agreed, it wasn't like he needed too long to use it, just the motivation to unlock it.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: I guess he was, hehe.**

 **NinjaFang1331: I know, thanks. Trust me, this won't be the only evolved form of Dragon Bond.**

 **Killjoy141: I know! Since I looked up the theme, I thought it was good to play it when reading this and I admit, I was extremely pumped. Glad I surprised you with Vladitor.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: That's what I'm gonna do, thanks for the advice.**

 **LATINOXXGHOSTXX: Natsu will be able to use Dragon Force, but not until later on. And dude, ONLY Natsu will be in New Vestroia for this arc. After that, he and the guild will help them.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **So to recap what happened: Natsu and the others finally returned to New vestroia, only to find the Trailer had been completely empty. Worried about their friends, they headed towards Beta City, which the Vexos anticipated, forcing Natsu and Kallen to face Shadow and Mylene. Meanwhile, Baron and Alice found a Bakugan named Vladitor, who was the apprentice of Hydranoid, forcing them to save him. However, before they could keep searching, Spectra showed up and told them he freed their friends, which was revealed to be true. During the battle, the Vexos made the mistake of taunting the Resistance by showing them images of Ace, Tsubaki and Sona, each captured. Angered, Natsu and Leo activated their Dragon Bond, along with a surprising upgrade. Happy about this, they used their new power and not only defeated Elico, but also WREAKED Hades, much to Shadow Prov's shock. So how will the others react to Mira's betrayal, and what will she do with the Vexos? Let's find out….**

' _Gamma City'_

Underneath a very large hole was a large drill-like city, hovered over a large magma pool. Inside it was a laboratory, where Professor Clay was currently watching some tests being conducted by his assistants. The professor typed on his computer as the schematics for something…..new was being shown. Above him was Spectra, who was watching the whole thing occur with a serious expression. Later on he and Gus went to meet Clay to see the progress he was making with their new….ally. "Yes…...this data you obtained from Leonidas is beyond any we have ever seen. This power' he and his brawler Natsu Dragneel is so similar to a normal Bakugan's power, yet has much more potential." He said with a smirk. "With this, I can finally create the world's strongest Bakugan."

"Yes, but what of that weapon you discovered?" Spectra asked with a raised brow.

"While the sword does have some energy around it, if even one of our machines makes contact with it, the increased gravity will surely crush all of Gamma." Even though that was a bit of an overstatement, they did not know what it had, so they had to assume it was extremely powerful. "The only way we are able to even transport it here was through obtaining the very earth that surrounded it, but even so, it took four of our machines took get it." Behind his mask, Spectra was in deep thought of this. If this weapon is capable of such a thing, then….it's possible this could be another tool for him to use for his conquest of Vestroia.

' _With the Resistance'_

"What?! Mira would never leave us!" Ace shouted in anger. After their departure from Beta city, the Resistance began to move their way towards Gamma city, which was about a day's drive from there.

"I don't wanna believe it either Ace, but that's what happened." Kallen shot back, giving him a serious glare which he returned.

"Ace, you need to calm down." Sona said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sent her a glare before shrugging off said hand.

"It can't be true, Mira and I have been fighting for the Bakugan long before any of you showed up!" He closed his eyes while clenching his fists. "There's no way…..she'd do that, she devoted her life to them!"

"I know what I saw, why would I lie?"

"I swear, if you don't stop lying, I'll-"

"That's enough Ace." Baron called out from the driver's seat. "Kallen's telling the truth, Mira left willingly with Spectra, so stop yelling at her." The Darkus brawler looked at his friends for a few seconds before storming out of the room.

"He needs time to calm down." Tsubaki said in a saddened tone. "Though I have to agree with him, it is hard to believe."

" **Mira did go with Spectra, we all saw it."** Gurin said.

" **To think someone we worked with for so long could just….turn on us."** Nemus said sadly. Baron nodded in agreement before he noticed a lack of pink hair.

"Hey, you guys know where Master Natsu is?"

"I think I saw him go to the training room."

' _With Natsu'_

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

We now turn to Natsu, who was currently punching one of the large punching bags the Resistance had in storage. He had a lot on his mind: the Vexos were now all together and…..Mira. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the fact remained that she willingly went with Spectra…...her brother. _Mira…..why?_ He thought sadly before punching the bag once more.

" **Partner…."** Leo trailed off sadly. He wanted to help his brawler, but what could he do? Sighing a bit, he looked to the right and saw Ace stomping outside. **"Ace, Percival?"**

"You say something pal?" Natsu asked curiously before he saw Ace outside the trailer, leaning against the railing. Actually, he hadn't spoken with his friend/rival in a while, and his behavior kinda worried him. Putting on his jacket and putting Leo on his shoulder, Natsu left the training room to follow Ace. As for the Darkus Brawler, he was just looking at the distance, trying to calm his mind. He felt a bit guilty for his little outburst in the control room, but it was understandable with what happened.

"What are we gonna do Percival?" He asked his Bakugan, who also looked at the distance with a solemn expression.

" **I don't know Ace, this situation has been more than a bit uneventful."** Percival said while sighing.

"Hey." The two turned around and saw Natsu and Leo looking at them curiously.

"Hey." Natsu frowned at Ace's monotone voice, so he walked up to him and leaned against the railing.

"So…...you okay? I mean…..after everything."

"*sigh* just thinking, that's all." The two stayed silent for a few moments, making them very awkward. "You don't believe Mira would actually betray us, do you?" As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew Natsu truly cared for Mira, almost as much as him.

"To be honest, I don't believe it either. She…..she didn't look like she wanted to do it, but I guess because Spectra's her brother, it made things hard." Natsu sighed while looking at his hand. "One of my friends kinda went through this."

"Really?"

"Mmhhmm, my friend Lucy, her dad was a really rich guy who wanted her back for selfish things. So he heard this guild to kidnap her and we lost our guildhall because of it." Natsu glared at the ground, thinking of Jude Heartfilia and Phantom Lord. "We won the fight, but then we found out Lucy went back to her dad's place."

" **Did she…."**

"No Leo, she didn't. Even if it was her dad, Lucy still stayed with us, because we were her really family." Natsu looked at Ace with a serious expression. "It might look like it now, but I know Mira still cares about us, we just need to try and help her, okay?" Ace saw Natsu was genuine about his words and he couldn't help but respect him.

"Yeah….I guess you're right. You know, for a pink haired idiot who only thinks about eating and fighting, you're alright." Almost instantly, Natsu got a tick mark on his head.

"Whatever grass head." Huffing in anger, Natsu turned around and made his way to the door. Ace looked down before muttering something under his breath.

"Thank you Natsu." Unfortunately, the dragon slayer's ears picked up his words, but in respect for his friend's pride, he stayed quiet, though it didn't stop a smile from growing on his face.

' _With Mira'_

Mira shot up from her bed, waking up from a terrible nightmare. It involved Natsu on his knees as Spectra stood in front of him, ready to strike him down with a sword. Luckily she woke up before anything horrible happened, yet it didn't stop the sweat running down her cheeks. **"Mira, are you alright?"** Wilda asked in concern.

"I-I'm alright Wilda." Mira stuttered before standing up from her bed and walking towards her window, looking at the magma landscape of Gamma city. It was anything but beautiful, but she would have to suck it up for the time being. Her mind went back to when she…...she left her friends. The look on their faces, especially Natsu's broke her heart. _They'll never forgive me, I wouldn't. How could they after I left…...Natsu._ Just thinking about him made her clench the necklace he had given her.

" **We'll figure it out Mira."** Then, the door suddenly rang before opening up, revealing Gus holding what looked to be a white dress.

"Hi Gus." He looked at her for a few moments before handing her the dress.

"Get dressed, Master Spectra wants to see you." He said in a monotone voice as he still had his doubts about her. While she was shocked initially, Mira quickly changed into the white dress before going into the dining area, where her brother was calmly waiting with a large table with all her favorite food.

"Mira, how nice of you to arrive." Spectra said with a small smirk before glancing at Gus. "Leave us." Bowing in respect, Gus left the room, allowing the siblings to be alone. "Please, take a seat."

"What do you want with me?" She had a sinking feeling her brother was up to something.

"Is it so strange to share a meal with my dear sister?" Mira gasped as Keith reached towards his mask and removed it, allowing his face to be seen. "Mira, give me a chance, I have missed you during this time." Cutting off a piece of his meat, he calmly began to chew while Mira took her seat. "Do you remember when we were children and would battle each other? How frustrated you would get when I won?"

"Why do you really want me here?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. He was just toying with her, and that honestly pissed her off. No wonder Natsu wanted to kick his ass. Her annoyance only grew as he smirked.

"You're right, we have a lot more to talk about. I know you want to ask me something." Biting her lip, Mira said what she wanted to ask for a long time.

"Why are you doing this? You've disguised yourself and then you ask the Resistance to join you? It doesn't make sense!" Keith calmly lowered his fork before smiling at his sister.

"To create the strongest Bakugan of course."

"Huh?"

"Through my battles, I've seen only two Bakugan who have the power to rule this world: Pyrus Dragonoid…...and Leonidas. I realize if I could control one of them, I can take the other. Not only the Perfect Core, but this 'magic' Natsu Dragneel had given his Bakugan. With that power, I can rule not only Vestroia, but Vestal, and beyond." Mira clenched her fist in anger: not only did her brother have his eyes on the Perfect Core, but also Leo. "However, because Natsu is a fool, he would never go along with this, even if I had taken his Bakugan. So I formed an alternate plan: create my own perfect Bakugan. Using the data from my brawls with Dragneel, my goal of conquest can be reached." _Along with that strange sword, oh how fun it will be to crack its code._ "Imagine Mira, when the royal family is removed, nothing can stand in our way, should you decided to join me."

"What?!" Mira couldn't believe it: her brother was planning this coup and was asking her to join?! She was only there to try and change his mind but now…..he was truly gone. "No, I can't." Keith actually gasped in shock. He was giving her so much and yet she rejects it? "I thought I could reach you, but now I see it's too late. Goodbye brother." Standing up from her chair, she began to walk her way to the door.

"Dragneel has gotten in your head, hasn't he?" He suddenly spoke up, getting her to stop in her tracks. Moving his food with his fork, he continued to speak. "His ideals have tainted your mind and clouded your judgement. I feel sorry for you, to have to hear such an idiot speak of friendship and-"

"ENOUGH!" It was one thing for him to insult her, but it was another if he insulted Natsu. Mira gave Kei-Spectra, a glare she only used on her enemies. "Don't you dare speak like you know who Natsu is. He's no fool, he's a strong, loyal and friendly person who would do anything for those he cares about." Holding onto her necklace, she continued to speak. "No matter what, I believe with all my heart Natsu will stop the Vexos and bring peace to New Vestroia."

"And why is that?" He gave a curious brow and she gave him a serious expression.

"Because….you'll never beat him in your life."

*Crack*

The sound of glass shattering rang through the room, which was in the glass Spectra was holding. The Vexos was actually panting a bit in anger before looking at his sister. "Leave, now." Nodding, Mira left the room, allowing her 'brother' to think to himself. He was going to have to speak with Gus about his 'little project.'

' _With Natsu'_

"Alright, hand me the fillup screwdriver." Kallen asked Natsu while examining the air conditioner. Since the Trailer was empty for a few days and the air conditioner was in dire need of a tune up, so she volunteered to fix it. She was glad her uncle taught her how to use some tools.

"Ummm, is it this?" Natsu questioned while handing her a brown tool. She looked down at it before shaking her head.

"Not much of a tool guy are you?"

"Meh, only know a few hammers and stuff, not a screwdriver." Rolling her eyes, she pointed towards a tool with a small four-sided tip. "Oh…" Quickly grabbing the wrench, he handed it to Kallen, who used it to tighten the screws on the machine.

"Alright, let's see if it works." She pressed the top of it, allowing the cool air to escape the vents. Nodding in satisfaction, the redhead began to climb down the chair she was standing on, only for it to lose balance and begin to shake. Luckily, Natsu caught her bridal style before she could crash on the ground. A small blush appeared on her face as his arms were so…..strong and warm, as if nothing could happen to her if he was there.

"Hey, you okay?" His words snapped her out of the trance as she stood on her own two feet.

"Y-yeah, thanks. I'm gonna go check on Tsubaki or Baron or someone." With that, she quickly left the room, leaving a confused Natsu.

"Okay, that was…..weird."

" **Perhaps she had a lot on her mind."** Leo theorized while Natsu hummed in agreement. The doors of the living room opened up, revealing Alice and Vladitor, the latter was holding two water bottles.

"Hello Natsu." Alice said with a smile as she handed him a bottle.

"Thanks." He took it before taking a sip. "So, how was everyone, were they nice to you?"

"Yes, they're all really nice, though Ace is….."

"Tough to talk to without wanting to punch him?" She couldn't help but blink at his rather blank question. Was he joking around or was he serious?

"Nnnnnooooooo, nevermind. How are you…..feeling?" Natsu sighed before putting his bottle down.

"Just a bit tired after what me and Leo did back in that fight with Kallen. Those guys had it coming though so…" He glanced at Alice and noticed her slightly saddened expression. "Are you okay?"

"I was just…...in thought about the upcoming battles."

"And?"

"Can I really help you guys?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion. What the hell did she mean if she would help? "It's just, I haven't brawled in years, and…..truth be told, I'm afraid. When me and the other brawlers were younger, I took the persona of Masquerade. He…..I was so cruel to every, I even separated Dan and Drago." She looked down and clenched her fists as Natsu listened quietly. "What if….what if I go back to him and hurt you guys? You've all shown me kindness, and I might break it. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you." Alice knew she made a promise to be Vladitor's brawler to save Hydranoid, but…..what if during a brawl, Masquerade returns? Yeah she was able to power through his control in the past. But that was so long ago, and there was no guarantee he wouldn't do it again.

"You don't have to brawl." Her eyes snapped open when Natsu spoke up in a surprisingly soft tone. She turned to him as he gave a soft smile. "I have a friend that's kinda like you because she doesn't like to fight. We never force her to do it, but she does it anyways." He walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her tense up a bit. But the warmth of his touch relaxed her muscles. "Alice, you don't have to fight right away, just whenever you feel confident. We'll back you up whenever you need it." He then gave a toothy grin that made her cheeks heat up. "What are friends for huh?"

 _His words….he's so genuine._ Alice didn't know how, but every word Natsu spoke always made her heart beat like crazy, something not many guys made her do. Normally when someone had a person who wouldn't fight, they would get angry, but Natsu was only concerned for her comfort. Soon, a smile began to form on her face. "Thank you Natsu…...I needed that."

"Hehe, yup."

*Grrr*

Natsu scratched his cheek as his stomach growled for the uptenth time in this damn story! Alice couldn't hold in her giggle, much to Natsu's slight embarrassment. "I guess it's a good time for lunch, huh?"

"I guess so." Humming to herself, Alice walked past Natsu, her hand intertwined behind her before she turned to Natsu, still smiling. "Why don't I make you something?" Natsu blinked a bit before grinning.

"Awesome! Runo and Julie did tell me you were an awesome cook." Giggling once more, she signalled him to follow, which he gladly complied.

 _She kinda reminds me of Mira back home._

' _With Mira'_

We now turn back to Mira, who was lying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She was glad she stood up against her brother after what he did, but another part of her was sad that he didn't change his mind. At least she stood up for Natsu, someone she DID care for. _We shall rule Vestroia._ His words still rung in her head, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. "What am I going to do Wilda?" Mira asked her partner as he rolled next to her head.

" **I'm your partner, which means I trust you with my life. Wherever you go, I will follow."** He said, getting her to smile.

"Thank you Wilda." Coming up with a hard decision, Mira pulled out her communicator and dialed a certain number. After a few seconds, Spectra appeared on the screen. "Spectra."

"Mira." Spectra said in a monotone voice.

"I have an offer, if you wanna hear it." He smirked curiously. "Let's brawl, like old times."

"And if I agree?"

"I am a Bakugan Brawler. I will let the battle decided my fate." He simply stayed quiet, thinking of her offer.

"Fair enough. Tomorrow morning, you and I will brawl." With that, he ended the conversation. "Watch Mira, you will be the first to witness the greatest creation. Isn't that right…...Helios?"

 ***RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRR***

' _The next morning'_

As promised, Spectra arranged an empty stage for him and Mira to battle. They stood over a hive-like floor with several observation windows on the side in the case people wish to watch. Spectra smirked as he saw his little sister walking to the field with a determined frown. "I'm glad you arranged this Mira. I've been looking forward to a rematch." He said, still smirking.

"Yes, but you'll have to accept my terms first." She said calmly, getting him to raise a brow. "If I win Keith, you'll be my brother again."

"Hmmm, alright. And if I win?" He knew he was gonna win, but it did intrigue him of what his victory had.

"If I lose….then I'll be in your command, no questions asked." Spectra let out an amused chuckle.

"Alright, it's a deal." The two then raised their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!" Both devices activated.

"Gate card, set!" Mira threw in a Subterra card as it opened up. "Bakugan, brawl! Wilda, stand!" Wilda appeared on the field. "I need all your strength Wilda."

" **You got it Mira!"** Wilda shouted.

"You'll need it against my ultimate Bakugan!" Mira narrowed her eyes as Spectra took out a red and silver Bakugan. "Pyrus Cyborg Helios! Bakugan, brawl!" He threw in his Bakugan before opening, allowing a shockwave of red energy to push Mira back a little. Her eyes widened in true shock, along with Wilda. The Bakugan that was brought out WAS Helios, but with several, and I mean SEVERAL, changes: his wings were mechanical and were capable of retracting, the tip of his tail had a metal claw, his shoulders, chest and stomach were covered in mechanical parts and his left eyes was replaced with a red cybernetic tool.

"Keith…..what did you do?!"

"Whatever do you mean Mira? I simply improved upon Helios' power and felt cybernetic attachment would be the way to go."

" **So…..much…..power…."** Helios muttered while clenching his claws. This was the first field test of his new body and he already loved it. He only wished his opponent was Leonidas instead of Wilda.

"You're a monster."

" **A monster? No…...I'm your worst nightmare. With the power of this new body, I am now the strongest Bakugan. Not even Leonidas or Drago can defeat me!"**

" **Mira, let's go!"** Wilda's voice snapped Mira out of her shock.

"Alright, we'll make this quick. Gate card, open! Subterra Reactor!" Stone stalagmites shot out of the ground as Wilda began to glow.

 **Wilda: 450-650**

Mira then put in an ability card. "Ability, activate! Gunlock!" Wilda crossed his arms before firing several balls of brownish energy from his shoulders, which struck Helios on the chest.

 **Wilda: 650-850**

" **Hahaha, how was that?!"**

"And now double ability, activate! Iron Plate plus Volcano!" Wilda clapped his hands together before stomping his foot on the ground, causing liquid iron to form under Helios. He then ignited his feet and was launched forward, slamming his fist on Helios' left cheek, making him grunt.

 **Helios: 700-300**

 **Wilda: 850-1050**

"You got him!" Instead of getting upset, Spectra smirked.

"Afriad not little sister."

" **Nice try."** Helios said, as if the punch didn't even effect him, much to their shock.

"You're kidding me." Helios moved his head to the left, forcing Wilda's fist to pull back.

"Enough of these childish games, ability, activate! F.A.R.B.U.S!" Helios' cybernetic eye began to glow. Mira and Wilda looked in horror as the injuries Helios had disappeared, as if they were never there in the first place. Even the iron on his legs began to fade away.

 **Helios: 300-700**

"Not even a scratch, what's going on?!"

"That was F.A.R.B.U.S, a special ability only Cyborg Helios knows. It allows him to repair all damage during a battle. Which means all your attacks are useless. You might as give up now Mira, cause Helios will defeat you with ease." Spectra chuckled even more. "Not only that, but F.A.R.B.U.S ensures Helios' power level is the same as his opponents." Helios roared as he began to glow a red aura.

 **Helios: 700-1050**

Mira bit her lower lip. The situation was not in her favor, especially with that F.A.R.B.U.S ability. Remembering Natsu's never-give-up attitude, she reached into her jacket and took out Baliton. "Come Bakugan Trap, Baliton!" The stegosaurus-like Bakugan appeared on the field with a roar. "We have to hit him hard before his systems can recover. Ability, activate! Apollo Head!" Baliton fired three of his horn cables, only for Helios to fly up to dodge.

" **Haha, you'll have to do better than that weakling."**

 **Wilda &Baliton: 1400-1600**

"We aren't done yet! Double ability, activate! Clay Bowler plus Volcano Hammer!" Baliton formed into a spiked ball as he and Wilda began to charge towards Helios. The Bakugan Trap crashed into Helios

 **Helios: 1050-650**

 **Wilda &Baliton: 1600-2000**

"So confident, yet so foolish. Ability, activate! Fuse Quasar!" Helios pushed Baliton away before Wilda could hit him. Helios opened his mouth as flames began to form. Reeling his head back, he unleashed a stream of flames…...before they separated into smaller beams.

"Wilda, Baliton!" Mira shouted in concern as her Bakugan screamed in pain.

 **Helios: 650-950**

 **Wilda &Baliton: 2000-1200-800**

Both Subterra Bakugan flew back before reverting back to ball form as Mira's life gauge lowered by a bar and a half. _So powerful, and he isn't even going all the way. Even with Wilda and Baliton, he beat them._

"Mira, what would you say now?" Spectra asked with an arrogant smirk.

" **Mira…."** Said person looked down at her partner. **"We can't stop now, what would Natsu and Leo do in this kind of situation?!"** Her eyes widened at his words. That's right, whenever Natsu was in a bad situation, like with Gus and even her brother, he still kept fighting.

"You're right Wilda, we….we….we need to get fired up too!" Smiling with all the confidence she had, she looked at Spectra with a glare. "It may not be the best situation, but we'll never give up Spectra, no matter what you say!" Spectra couldn't help but chuckle at his sister's foolish words. Dragneel really has gotten to her.

"Very well Mira, I promise not to disappoint." Throwing in a gate card, he raised Helios. "Let's end this Helios, Bakugan brawl!" Helios once again appeared with a roar.

" **You may have Leonidas' will, but you can never be my equal!"** Mira threw in Wilda, who gave Helios a deep glare.

" **I don't have compare myself to Leonidas, but if you think we'll let you get to him, then you have another thing coming!"**

"Come Bakugan Trap, Baliton!" Like before, Baliton appeared next to his Subterra ally.

"It's useless no matter what you do." Spectra then looked at Helios. "Is the test run complete?"

" **Yes, it is. All systems are online."**

"Wait…...you were holding back the entire time?!" It was hard enough with helios as it is, but he has even more power?!

"Of course we did, otherwise the battle would've been over the second Helios stepped onto the battlefield."

" **And guess what: you're only worth 20%."** Mira and Wilda gasped in shock.

"Helios, allow them to see your really power!" Clenching his claws, Helios was surrounded by a red aura before he unleashed it, sending large ripples of wind at his opponents.

"Grrr, we need more defense! Double ability, activate! Ground Boarding plus Heavy Asail!"

 **Wilda &Baliton: 800-1500**

Wilda slammed his foot on the ground, summoning a large lava-rock wall while Baliton turned to ball mode, only this time was was covered in iron.

"Ability, activate. Explosion Lambda." Energy began to form on Helios' chest.

"What does that do Keith?"

"Nothing much…..it just shuts down any abilities the opponent activates." Helios' body was covered in pink energy before he sent it towards his opponents, which blew up the wall behind them. Mira, Wilda and Baliton tried their best to hold their ground, but Helios was too strong.

" **Look at that!"** Wilda pointed at the large hole on the wall(great show btw.)

 **Helios: 750-1250**

 **Wilda &Baliton: 1500-800**

Helios panted a bit. **"Hmmm, the sensors must still be trying to adapt to my body's senses."** Helios' left eye zoomed in on Wilda. Once again, he launched a wave of pink energy.

"WILDA, BALITON!" Both Bakugan were engulfed in the attack before reverting back to ball form, draining the last of Mira's life gauge. Mira fell on her knees, shaken by what had just occurred. "That's it…..I lost."

"Yes, my Helios is strong." She looked up as her brother stood before her. "For now on, you are an enemy to the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. Welcome to the Vexos….sister." Still shocked, Mira didn't move, even as Spectra began to walk away. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she thought of one thing

 _I'm sorry my friends….Natsu…_

 **Okay wow, that was a bit of a difficult chapter to write, what with switching between perspectives. A part of me was against writing this brawl, but then I was like 'I doubt my readers want another talkative chapter,' so here we are. I hope you guys liked Natsu's talks with both Ace and Alice, as well as Mira's burn towards Spectra. Believe me, the next few chapters are going to be filled to the brim with action, along with a confession(or confessions;)**

 **So I want to official announce my work on a Fairy Tail/Highschool dxd crossover, which may or may not be posted this weekend. Before you ask, no, Natsu is not getting a peerage, but he IS going to have a harem, just to let you know. Also, I will say that Transformers: The Last Knight was an alright movie, just a bit rushed. Hopefully if they do a reboot, then they actually respect the source material. I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN WONDER WOMAN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!**

 **P.S. Maxus Leo IS going to happen, but it will be different mechanical Bakugan instead of Drago's for obvious reasons, so…...**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Assault on Gamma!**


	20. Chapter 20: Assault on Gamma!

**HELLO EVERYONE! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another brawl-filled chapter of Bakugan The Dragon Slayer Saga. The last few chapters have been leading up to the awesome finale of the first arc, though if you guys do want OVAs, then I will consider writing them, if you have any ideas for them. Not only that, but we are really getting close to the return of Earthland arc(which shouldn't take too many chapters) and we will see Natsu's improvement.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I guess I may have made him a bit more sadistic, but it's only because he wants to be the best. Had to try my best in showing both sides, especially after what happened not too long ago.**

 **Kival737101: Hahaha, yeah, had to at least give a shot at Spectre's pride, so that's why Mira said that.**

 **Docron: Thank you, and yeah, had to write in that part. Trust me, you'll love the next five chapters:)**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **25NaMi: I guess it would be hard, you don't honestly have to do it, I was just curious.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Hehehe, you caught me there. I honestly bullshitted it on that part, my bad. At least you liked the chapter.**

 **GodX: I have some design ideas for the Maxus Bakugan, though they won't really be from other anime or such(though they are references to a certain movie franchise.)**

 **LATINOxxGHOSTxx: Ummmm, what the hell are you even talking about?**

 **To recap the last chapter: The Resistance was having a tough time accepting Mira's betrayal, mostly Ace as he was the first one to join. Meanwhile, Mira had a rather tension-filled dinner with her brother, who revealed his plan to become ruler of Vestroia. To try and change his mind, she and Wilda challenged him to a brawl, where he revealed his new Cyborg Helios. Though the par fought valiantly, Helios had proved his worth and defeated them, forcing them to officially join the Vexos. How will our heroes face their old comrade? Let's find out…**

' _Vexos Palace'_

"My prince, I have recruited a former battle brawler into our ranks." Spectra said as he and Mira bowed to Prince Hydron. "Her name is Mira Ferman, daughter to Professor Clay."

"Ahh, always full of surprises Spectra." Hydron said with a smirk. "But even I have to admit this is a rather turn of events." He twirled his hair while looking at Mira. "So you're Mira? I have high hopes for you my friend. I am depending on you to finish my collection." Her eyes slightly widened as she remembered Spectra talking about the Prince's Collection. "It would make me so happy if you brought me the Dragonoid, as well as this 'Leonidas' I keep hearing about. His feat destroying one of our mechanical Bakugan is interesting, and I'm sure your father would be more than thrilled of testing him." The prince then began to type on his machine. "Would you like to see it?" The wall behind him then began to rise, showing a much larger interior.

"T-those are…." Mira stood up in shock as Gorum, Skyress, Preyas, Tigrerra and Hydranoid were displayed like statues.

"Of course you know of the six Ancient Warrior Bakugan who saved New Vestroia. I have collected five of them, but I still miss the Dragonoid. Perhaps…..you will get it for me Mira Firmen."

*Prince Hydron, we are receiving a message from Vestal.* A man speaking through a communicator said to the prince.

"Vestal? *Sigh* very well, please put it through here." Hydron knew exactly who was contacting him, and there was no way he was going to hang up. "You two are dismissed." Spectra reluctantly gave him a bow before he and Mira exited the room. Hydron then walked back to his throne as a screen appeared in front of him. The one in sight was a much older man with combed grey hair, green eyes and a mustache-beard comb(Chowder reference anyone?) His attire consisted of a greyish dress shirt with matching pants, brown shoes and a green cape with red and golden attachments. This was King Zenoheld, king of Vestal.

"Prince Hydron, it amazes me how you always find new ways to fail me." Zenoheld scolded with a deep voice.

"My dear father,how nice of you to call and send your son such 'loving' support." It was a good thing Hydron was taught to control his anger, though the same couldn't be said of his father.

"Don't talk back, remember which one of us is king."

"How could I forget, and what is the king so upset about this time?" Zenoheld's frown grew deeper as he continued.

"Take a guess."

"Might it be, the destruction of the Dimension Controllers Alpha and Beta? You have nothing to fear father. As long as the Gamma Controller is operational, we have complete control over the Bakugan. Letting you down is the last thing I would do my king."

"For your sake, I hope you're right." His eyes then narrowed at his son. "If we lose Gamma City, we lose everything." Hydron kept his calm smile as he looked up at Zenoheld.

"With the Vexos on sight, the Controller will be guarded 24 hours."

"They better Hydron." With that, the connection was cut just as Hydron let out a tired sigh.

"I told him I would handle this, but he worries about me too much." Once again typing on his console, allowing Mylene to appeared on screen."

"Yes my Prince?" Mylene asked calmly.

"Mylene, the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance will be arriving at Gamma soon. Tell the others to prepare for battle, and make sure to keep them divided."

"Yes your highness."

"And please make sure to leave the last one for me." Mylene's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"For you?"

"I have to put a good show for my father, and what better way to do so than to defeat the strongest brawler, this Natsu Dragneel won't see me coming."

"I will make the arrangements." He nodded before cutting the connection. "That damn spoiled brat, who does he think he is?" Oh boy, this is gonna be a doozy.

' _With the Resistance'_

"Umm, guys? Are you sure this is where Gamma is?" Natsu asked curiously while looking at a large, and I mean LARGE tower with a large ring on the base, going beyond the clouds.

"Yup, this is it." Baron said, not even bothered by the size of the tower.

"I had heard Gamma was much different than the others, but I never pictured it to be this big." Tsubaki muttered in slight awe.

"You know what they say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall." kallen said, smirking at the thought of bringing this thing down to stick it to the Vexos.

" **An interesting statement Kallen, but who says this?"** Gurin asked rather innocently as she sighed.

"It's just a saying Gurin, nothing more."

"Hmm, based on the size, I theorize the Dimension Controller is all the way up." Sona said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Actually, that isn't the Dimension Controller." Ace said, much to the Earth residents.

"It's not? But, then where is it?" Alice asked in confusion as Ace walked a few feet forward….and pointing downward.

"Down there is where the Controller is. This is just the elevator that connects Gamma city with the Vestal Palace up top.

" **It's a rather large drop. If only we could revert to our normal forms."** Tyna muttered under her breath.

"So….do we jump?"

"HUH?!" Everyone looked at Natsu like he had grown a second head.

"What? Usually where I'm from, we jump really big places and a lot of the time, we're fine." Yeah, the problem with Natsu's logic is….there IS no logic, if you fall, you die.

"No! We use the elevator to go down without dying."

"Okay okay, sheesh. I didn't know because we don't have 'Elevators' in Earthland." Ace rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Let's just go before we get caught."

"So, why is it underground? I assume it's to minimize the risk of entry from those who oppose the Vexos?"

"You're half right Sona, Gamma was the first Dimension Controller to land here and is the strongest one of all. It's mostly used for research and manufacturing new tech for them to use, hence why it's down here." Baron recalled reading about Gamma from one of the terminals from Beta. The seven walked towards a sizeable green dome, which housed a single round metal door.

"We have to be careful. They wouldn't keep this place unguarded unless they wanted us to come."

"Haha, who cares?! We'll just go down there and blow up the thing like last time, right Leo?"

" **Right partner."** Leo said with a nodded. Opening the metal door, the group entered it as the elevator brought them down until they reached a large chrome room.

"Alright, the main elevator is over the-"

"Not so fast." A strong male voice called out in front of everyone. It was none other than Volt, who was standing on top of one of the elevators before jumping down a feet feet away.

"Hey! It's…..

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Everyone excluding Alice(who didn't know the Vexos) and Volt face faulted at Natsu's blunt memory. Volt gave him an irritated glare.

"You dare mock me?"

"Hang on, I need to think." Natsu closed his eyes while crossing his arms in thought, getting everyone to sweatdrop.

"Do you seriously not remember who he is?" Kallen didn't know if he was making fun of the Vexo or he was just that dumb. Tapping his foot for a few seconds, Natsu's eye shot open as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh right! I remember you…...Bolt!" This got a facepalm from Ace and Kallen, a nervous laugh from the rest of the Resistance and a tick mark from Volt.

"Volt Natsu, his name is Volt."

"Nnnnnnooooooo, I'm pretty sure it's Bolt."

"Grrr, if you want to go to Gamma, you'll have to go through me first, and I'm more than willing to beat some respect into your brain Dragneel." Natsu grinned and was about to activate his Gauntlet…..when Baron stepped forward.

"Master Natsu, you and the others should go, I'll hold him off here." It was one of those rare times Baron was truly serious, and it surprised his friends.

"Hang on Baron, are you sure you can do this?" It wasn't that Sona, or any of the others doubted his skills, but Volt was the one who gave both Kallen AND Tsubaki a hard time, and that was before Lync came in. Baron looked at his hand before clenching it.

"I…..I have to do this guys. It was my responsibility to protect Tigrerra, and I failed miserably. Lync told me the Vexos think I'm the weakest of the Resistance, and I want to prove to him AND to you guys I'm strong enough to fight." He then felt a hand on his shoulder, belonging to a smiling Natsu.

"None of us think you're weak, but if you wanna fight, then he's yours buddy." Everyone nodded in agreement, though Alice was in deep thought.

 _Alice, you don't have to fight right away, just when you feel confident._ Natsu's words echoed in her mind. Though she still had some doubts about brawling again, if Baron was ready to prove his strength, then…...she could too.

"He won't be alone, I'll help." Everyone blinked in surprise as Alice stepped forward, standing next to Baron.

"Alice…." She looked at her friends with a confident smile.

"If Baron thinks he can do this, then I can as well. Is that alright?" Baron grinned like a happy child.

"Wow, fighting with you? Heck yeah!"

"Are you going to keep talking, or are we gonna brawl?!" Volt was a warrior, and patience was not one of his strong suits.

"Here, we thought you would need this." Tsubaki handed Alice a purple Gauntlet, which she gratefully took.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!" The three activated their Gauntlets, starting the brawl. It was a good thing the group explained the use of a Gauntlet to Alice, though she would've figured it out on her own.

"Gate card, set!" Volt threw in a gate card. "Bakugan, brawl! Brontes, stand!"

" **Time for a spanking little brawlers!"** Brontes taunted while appearing on the field.

"We'll see about that, Bakugan brawl! Nemus, stand!" Nemus appeared on the field while twirling his staff.

"Ready Vladitor?"

" **I'm ready lady Alice."** Vladitor said before turning to ball form.

"Bakugan, brawl! Vladitor, stand!" Alice threw in her Bakugan before he opened up as a purple aura surrounded him. What stood in place was a large humanoid monster with purple skin under back armor, large black gauntlets, silver boots, upward red 'hair', a pinkish gem on his chest and a large red and golden cape.

" **In honor of my master Alpha Hydranoid, I shall prevail!"** Vladitor roared with a clenched fist.

 **Brontes: PL500**

 **Nemus: PL 450**

 **Vladitor: PL 500**

Nemus didn't waste any time in bringing his staff down, which Brontes caught. **"A bit too slow aren't yo-AAHHH!"** Unfortunately, Brontes was too preoccupied taunting Nemus that he failed to stop the strong punch from Vladitor, causing him to fall back. **"Hey, that's not fair!"**

" **You speak of dishonor, yet what you're doing, betraying your own kind, is no different. I shall make you pay!"**

" **Everyone, go. We will hold him off."**

"Alright, good luck guys!" Patting both Baron and Alice on the shoulder, Natsu and the others ran towards the main elevator.

"Hmm, just me, a kid and a girl? Fine. Ability, activate! Jeer Frontier!" Brontes sent two glowing rings at Nemus and Vladitor, blinding both them and their brawlers. When the light died out, they found themselves in a purple mist. Brontes laughed before multiplying , surrounding Nemus and Vladitor.

" **Where did the extras come from?"** Barn tried to find the real Brontes, but he was too panicked to find him.

"Baron, relax." Alice said in a soothing voice. "Taking a deep breath and watch, the real Brontes will come out eventually." Being a Darkus brawler, Alice was not afraid of the dark, hence why she stayed calm. "Vladitor, can you sense the darkness? Maybe we can find him."

" **I shall try my lady."** Vladitor closed his eyes, using his senses to find Brontes. This was one of the lessons Hydranoid taught him: the darkness is your ally, your weapon, use it instead of fearing it. It wasn't long before he sensed a light aura on the right. Nemus tried to strike down the Brontes, but they were just illusions.

"Hang on Nemus, ability activate!" To Baron's surprised, it didn't work. "Huh, what happened?"

"Jeer Frontier isn't just an illusion, it nullifies my opponent's abilities, as well as subtract 200 points.

 **Vladitor: 300**

 **Nemus: 450-250**

Brontes then began to charge towards the two, though only Nemus was hit as Vladitor was able to sense each of them trying to attack him. "Darkus Howl Trigger!" Brontes laughed while sending waves of purple energy towards the two, causing them to return to ball form. Baron's life gauge was drained to 10% while Alice stopped at 20%.

"Ah man, sorry Master Alice." To his surprise, she smiled.

"It's alright Baron, we just need to think one step ahead." Baron smiled at her before glaring at Volt.

"You're making this way too easy."

"We've been through too much to let you win. As long as we have points in our life gauge, then this fight isn't over. Gate card, set!"

' _With the Resistance'_

As for the others, they had just exited the elevator and entered a large red area with power generators on the side. Natsu was the first to exit it while looking around, once to find a large spire in front of him. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"There aren't any people, Gamma isn't a town. It's a Bakugan research facility." Ace explained while trying to find something. "We have to move fast to avoid detection."

"And since there isn't anyone around, we can go all out." Kallen said with a smirk.

"Hellllllllooooooo!" A voice called out from above. Everyone looked up and saw it was none other than Shadow Prov and Mylene, the latter was giving them a crooked grin.

"Shadow Prov and Mylene! As if we needed those two around."

"Nothing gets past you fools." Mylene taunted while she and Shadow jumped down.

"We don't have time for this, we need to keep moving." Tsubaki and Kallen looked at each other before nodding and stepping forward.

"You all should keep going, we'll hold them off."

"And I shall assist you." Sona said, walking with them.

" **We want revenge for what they did to us while you were away."** Tyna spoke up.

" **Agreed, Shadow Prov must pay."** Ingram said in a serious tone.

"Enough!" Mylene, Shadow, Kallen, Tsubaki and Sona all took out their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!"

"Gate card, set!" Mylene quickly threw in a card to start the fight. "Bakugan, brawl! Aquos Elico, stand!" A vortex of water shot out of the ground as Elico popped out.

" **I'm ready to brawl!"** Elico shouted with his fist held high.

"Here we come kiddies! Bakugan, brawl! Darkus Hades, stand!" Everyone widened their eyes as Hades, the Bakugan Natsu and Leo blew to pieces last time, appeared on the field.

"What the hell?! We burned that thing to a crisp, so why?"

"Natsu, take a closer look." Curious as to why Sona asked him to do so, he narrowed his eyes and noticed some differences. While the body structure and color was the same, this Hades had only one head, one tail and a single pair of wings.

"Yeah, since SOMEONE blew up my Hades, the nerds in the labs made me this prototype to kick your butts, but don't worry, this Hades will beat you just as fast as the old one, HAHAHAHA!"

"Let's go Ingram, Bakugan brawl!" Ingram swooped onto the field before crossing her arms.

" **While this isn't the first Hades, I will still destroy it!"**

"Bakugan, brawl! Gurin/Tyna stand!" The Pyrush and Aquos Bakugan appeared on both sides of Ingram, each glaring at their opponents.

 **Hades: PL 600**

 **Elcio: PL 500**

 **Ingram: PL 400**

 **Tyna: PL 400**

 **Gurin: PL 450**

"I'm up first! Ability, activate! Saurer Cannon!" Hades' chest opened as three long gun barrels stuck out as they began to charge up.

 **Hades: 600-1500**

"I've got this, ability activate! Armored Victory!" Ingram folded her wings forward to divert the attack.

"Ability, activate. Poseidon's Guard!" Tyna tapped her staff on the ground, summoning a wall of water, which successfully blocked the attack.

 **Hades: 1500-600-400-200**

 **Ingram: 400-600**

 **Tyna: 400-600**

Even though they blocked the attack from striking them, the beam scattered and began to blast…..well everything. "We gotta go, now!"

"Fine, good luck guys!" With that, Natsu and Ace ran towards the exit.

"Idiot! You'll bring the whole city down!" Shadow growled in annoyance before noticing the only spectators running off.

"Hey, where do you think you're-!"

"Leave them to the others."

"Huh, why?!"

"Hydron wants Dragneel for himself, we just need to focus on this battle. Now recharge your little toy since you foolishly wasted its power source." Sighing a bit, Mylene put in an ability card. "Ability, activate! Scramble Zwei!" Several rings of water circled around Elico as he gained power.

"I don't think so, ability activate! Seven Flame Restriction!"

" **This is my favorite part!"** Slamming his metal claw onto the field, Gurin summoned seven pillars of flames that surrounded Elico and Hades, the water from the latter vaporized.

" **What, why won't my power go up?!"**

" **We saw what you did in your battle with Leonidas, so we nullified your abilities. Think of it as payback!"**

"You heard him ladies, let's go!" Tsubaki and Sona looked at each other before nodding.

"Ability activate, Windpower-Soaring Strike Shot/Tidal Blast!" Ingram transformed into her bird form as she was covered in green flames while Tyna fired a stream of water from her staff.

 **Hades: 400-200**

 **Tyna: 600-800**

 **Elico: 500-400**

Ingram flew in and struck Hades while Tyna's water struck Elico. Both screamed in pain before reverting back to ball form, draining Shadow's life gauge by 80% and Mylene's by the same amount. "Ah man! Whywhywhywhy!"

"You may have won this round, but don't think this is over."

"As long as we have our bonds, we will never submit to your rule!" Tsubaki threw in her Ventus gate card, ready for the next round.

' _With Spectra and Mira'_

"Spectra, where are we going?" Mira asked in confusion as she, her brother, Gus and Lync got on an elevator. It was rather strange he would ask her to come when he fiends were here, and judging by his tone, it was something serious. The trio then arrived in a dark room, but when the lights came up, her eyes widened in shock. What she was looking at were six red mechanical Bakugan, each resembling a certain animal.

"These are the elite Mechanical Bakugan father and I have been working on for quite some time." Spectra said with a proud smirk. "These are…..a gift, to Prince Hydron."

"You're going to GIVE them to Hydron?" It was bad enough Altair and Hades were around, but with these six, the Resistance might not stand a chance, even if Natsu used that mode again.

"I thought it would be…..beneficial, if I kept them for myself." Mira and Lync looked at him in shock while Gus remained calm as he was already told what the plan was. "I will change the circuitry so that they only listen to me. With these and Helios, I will hold the most powerful combination Bakugan in the universe, even if he fights the Perfect Dragonid and even Leonidas. There is no way Helios could ever lose. There will be no one to stand in my way, not Dragneel, not the prince, not even the king can stop the glory of Spectra!" Spectra then began to laugh like a maniac.

"Keith….."

"However, there are some adjustments we must make and then they'll be finished. Gus, Mira, take these Bakugan." Mira gasped in shock. He was giving her and Gus these mechanical Bakugan? "Use them in battle, then bring back the data you've collected from Percival and Leonidas, especially if he uses the Dragon Bond."

"You want…..me to fight….Ace and Natsu?"

"With all due respect Master, I should be the one to do this." Gus tried to reason as he still had doubts about Mira. His words caused a frown to appear on his Master's face.

"And once again you doubt me Gus."

"It's just…..I don't think it's wise to-."

"She has none of your concern. Now activate the Transystem." Though a bit reluctant, the blue haired male went to the nearest console before activating it. Three large mechanical rings surrounded the mechanical Bakugan. The rings began to rotate as the Bakugan began to glow their respective attributes. It wasn't long before they all began to shrink into their 'ball' forms, though they weren't actually round. The Bakugan then fell into holes inside the cages before falling inside a medium sized cage(basically how Maxus Drago's Bakugan were stored.) The case then shot out of the ground before closing up. "Take them and go. Natsu Dragneel and Ace will be arriving soon." Mira looked at the case before taking it. She needed to find a way to get them to Natsu so Helios won't have them.

' _With Baron and Alice'_

" **Here I come!"** Brontes shouted as he rammed into Nemus and Vladitor for the umptenth time in a row.

"Hang on guys, I'll use a Bakugan Trap! Go Haos Guardian!" Baron said as he threw in Guardian.

"As if that will help you." Volt said while putting in an ability card. "Ability, activate. Darkus Scythe." Brontes laughed as a purple scythe materialized in his arms before he threw it.

"Hey freak, it's not nice to throw that thing around. Ability, activate. Soliton Deflector!" Guardian put both its shields on top of one another before they created a much large shield, blocking the scythe.

"Let's get some action in too Vladitor!" Alice said while putting in an ability card. "Ability, activate. Dark Sphere Impact!"

" **You dare mock us by using a Darkus Ability?! Here's what true Darkus power looks like!"** Vladitor shouted as he conjured up a ball of black and purple energy before he threw it at Brontes.

 **Brontes: 500-400**

 **Vladitor: 300-500**

Brontes screamed in pain as the ball of Dark energy struck his chest, forcing him back to ball form as Volt's life gauge lower by 20%."Wow, that was so cool Master Alice!" The orange haired female caught Vladitor while giving him a smile.

"It was thanks to using Guardian, so I should be thanking you." Volt growled in anger, though he wouldn't admit it, these two were good opponents.

' _With Natsu and Ace'_

We now turn to Ace and Natsu, who just exited another elevator, trying to find the Dimension Controller. "It should be just a little further here." Ace pointed out as he and Natsu ran forward.

" **I worry about the others."** Leo said, looking back at the door.

"Relax Leo, there's no way they would lose." Natsu said, giving his partner a reassuring grin.

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about your friends." a voice called from the shadows, causing the two to stop in their tracks.

"It's Gus and….no…." The figures walked out of the shadows, revealing Gus and Mira, the former was holding some kind of case.

"So they were right." Ace still hoped they were just joking with him, but seeing Mira stand next to Gus proved him wrong.

"Alright Mira, it's time to prove yourself to Spectra." Mira slowly opened her eyes while looking at her former comrades. "I want to see you beat them with my own eyes."

 **Okay, wow, this was a pretty interesting chapter to write, but nonetheless, I'm happy to write it. A lot will happen in the very near future, especially between Natsu and Mira, cause it does seem obvious he has something towards her;) So…...tomorrow is Fourth of July, which means I have to put my dog in the garage since he freaks out when fireworks go off, so there's that. Also, I hope you guys will take the time to check out my recent story: Natsu and his demonic harem. I hope you liked Vladitor coming out, as well as looking forward to Natsu and Ace vs Mira and Gus,it's bound to leave a mark.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: Mira, friend or foe?**


	21. Chapter 21: Mira, friend or foe

**What…...Is…...Happening everyone! It is I, The 3rd Dragneel, back with another awesome chapter of Bakugan. The weather outside has been BRUTAL, and the fan in my room has not helped, but that won't stop me from writing awesome crossovers for my loyal readers!(clenches fist in the hard with lightning striking behind me.) Hehehehe, that might have been a little much, but still, I'll write, even if I die.**

 **Docron: Thank you, and trust me, you'll like this chapter.**

 **READER1O1O: I'm glad you like it and as for Dragon Force, we'll have to see as I haven't really thought about it. Yes, Leo will be evolving, as well as receive new abilities that I don't think you'll expect.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: I know, thanks!**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks, trust me we will see a big NaMi moment(not with Mirajane.)**

 **GodX: Thanks my man.**

 **Guest: All I can say is no, he won't just go back after everything is done.**

 **LATINOXXGHOSTXX: Okay, what the heck are you even talking about?**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Well I wanted to make her more confident, and that talk with Natsu really helped her. Also, the reason Vladitor was so strong is because he was trained by Hydranoid, who at one point was as strong as Drago! Hahaha, yeah, trust me he'll only get more beat up.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: Prince Hydron decided to officially welcome Mira to the Vexos by showing her his collection, much to her horror. After getting a rather harsh scolding from his father, he decided to inform the Vexos to prepare for an attack. Meanwhile, Natsu and the others had finally arrived at Gamma city, which was revealed to be underground. They attempted to use the elevator to go down, only to encounter Volt, who was challenged by both Baron AND Alice, who wanted to prove their worth. As they went down, Mylene and Shadow Prov appeared, forcing Kallen, Tsubaki and Sona to face them, leaving Natsu and Ace to go down to the core, where Gus and their traitor Mira was waiting. What kind of mechanical Bakugan did Spectra give to them, and will Natsu and Ace be able to beat them? Let's find out…**

"M-Mira….." Natsu muttered in shock as his orange haired friend was looking at him with an unreadable expression. While he knew she might have been here, he didn't expect her to actually wait for him to guard the core. It both confused and saddened him.

"Are you really going to turn your back on everything we've fought for?!" Ace demanded as Mira closed her eyes.

"I'm a Bakugan Brawler by heart, and I have to honor the battle I had with my brother. Because I lost to him, I'm now with him." While Natsu just frowned, Ace clenched his fist.

"Just because you lost ONE brawl, you turn back on everything?! Was everything you told me all a lie?! I….I trusted you!"

"Ace, enough." Everyone actually looked in surprise as it was Natsu who spoke up, looking at Mira with a serious expression. "If she wants to honor that brawl, then we can't do anything about it." He then put on his Gauntlet. "But that doesn't mean we can't fail on the mission we've worked hard for. So Mira….fight me." Even though she was initially shocked, Mira still put on her Gauntlet.

"That was rather mature of you to say Natsu, but don't expect me to go easy on you." Growling in anger, Ace also put on his Gauntlet.

"I won't let anyone, not even you Mira, stop us from doing what we need to do."

"Fine, anything to rid of Ace's whining." Gus said with a smirk as he put on his own Gauntlet. To Natsu and Ace's interest, Mira put down the strange red and orange case between them. "Deactivate lock." Typing on his Gauntlet, the case soon began to glow.

"Okay, I'm lost, what the hell is that?"

"The tool that will end your little Resistance."

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!"

"Gate card, set!" Mira threw in a Darkus gate card, which opened up on the field. She then proceeded to type on her Gauntlet, like her 'partner' did. "Darkus Dark Horn, activate. Bakugan, stand!" The slot on the top right of the case opened as a hexagon shaped Bakugan opened out before opening up. Natsu and Ace looked in shock as a large purple bull-like mechanical Bakugan with a red body and white horns appeared on the field.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I thought they had enough of these things already!"

" **The Vexos have been busy lately. We cannot afford to underestimate them."** Leo advised, to which Natsu nodded.

"Stand back Natsu, she's mine. Bakugan, brawl!" Ace threw in Percival before he opened up. "Bakugan, stand!"

 **Percival: PL 450**

 **Dark Horn: PL 500**

"They might be ahead now, but we'll see how long this lasts!" Ace then locked eyes with Mira, who still had an unreadable expression. "So, what now Mira?"

' _With team Kallen'_

Back to the trio of beautiful, but deadly ladies, they were currently having a back to back fight with Elico and Hades, the latter attribute changed to Haos while Tyna was Darkus. "Hahaha, you ladies are so outclassed!" Shadow Prov taunted with a crazy laugh. "Ability, activate! Full Burst!" Hades' chest cannons, along with several more popping out its body began to charge up.

 **Hades &Elico: 800-1800**

"1800, are you kidding me?!" Kallen shouted in pure shock.

"With that kind of power, they could wipe us out." Tsubaki said with slight dread.

"Hahaha, Hades fire!" Opening its mouth, Hades unleashed several beams of purple energy everywhere, forcing the Resistance Bakugan to jump out of the way.

" **This is insane!"** Gurin shouted, jumping back from Hades' attack.

" **Hades could destroy the whole city with this power!"** Tyna shouted, summoning a wall of water to protect their brawlers as more and more energy was gathered into the Dimension Controller.

' _With Baron and Alice'_

"Come out Bakugan trap, Haos Dynamo!" Volt shouted as he threw up a strange Jupiter-shaped Bakugan in the air before it opened up, revealing a robotic six-legged creature with three red triangles in its mouth and green eyes.

"Is that all you got Volt?!" Baron taunted, though Alice stayed calm.

"Trust me loser, I got plenty more. Double ability, activate! Sub-Dimension plus Aurora Dimension." Dynamo created a must of purple energy while Brontes summoned an aurora from above, which slowly descended and covered the field.

" **What….kind….of….witchcraft….is…..this?!"** Vladitor said as he and Nemus felt like thousands of boulders were on top of them.

" **I…..can't…..see….."** Nemus said weakly.

*Slash*

Suddenly, a white and purple blur passed the to before slicing them, revealing it to be Brontes holding two glowing rings on energy, one in each hand.

 **Brontes &Dynamo: 900-1000**

 **Nemus &Vladitor: 950-350**

"The light! This aurora effect is blinding Nemus and Vladitor!"

"Leave it to me Baron." Alice said while putting in an ability card. "Ability activate! Dark Rejection!" Vladitor's eyes suddenly began to glow red as he slammed his fist on the field, sending a large wave of dark energy all around. Then, the aurora and mist disappeared, much to Volt's shock.

"What?! How is that possible? No one should be able to escape that combo."

"Dark Rejection is an ability only Vladitor knows. It not only stops my opponent's abilities, but also brings your power level back to base form." Brontes and Dynamo began to glow a purple aura.

 **Brontes &Dynamo: 1000-800**

"Payback time! Ability, activate! Ancient Glow!"

" **You want light? You got it!"** Nemus raised his staff as it began to glow, making Dynamo scream before reverting back to ball form.

"And ability, activate. Dark Palm Explosion!" Vladitor roared as his palms began to glow a red-black aura before he rushed Brontes….

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

…..and struck him on several parts of his body. He simply stood there, waiting.

5….

4….

3….

2…..

*BOOM*

" **AAAHHHHH!"** Suddenly, Brontes was engulfed in a large purple explosion, causing him to go back to ball form and land in front of Volt, whose life gauge drained to zero.

"We did it!" Baron and Alice quickly caught their Bakugan before high fiving each other. "It was all thanks to you Master Alice." Though she smiled, Alice shook her head.

"You also helped take down Dynamo, so it's our victory." Baron blushed while scratching the back of his neck, feeling extremely happy to be praised by one of the six original Battle Brawlers.

" **There's no time to celebrate."**

" **Nemus is correct, the others might require our assistance."** Realizing their Bakugan were right, the two began to run towards the elevator…..when Volt stood in front of them. He gave them a glare, which they quickly returned, almost daring him to make a move. And then…..he smiled.

"That was a good brawl, you've earned my respect." He then stepped to the side, allowing Baron and Alice to run past him. "Hang on girl, who are you?" Alice stopped and looked at Volt with a serious expression.

"I'm Alice Gehabich, the first Darkus Brawler." Volt's eyes slightly widened as she ran to the elevator.

 _So that was one of the first battle brawlers? Not bad, not bad at all._

' _With Natsu and Ace'_

"Let's go Leo. Bakugan, brawl!" Natsu threw in his partner before he opened up. "Bakugan, stand!" Leonidas appeared on the field with a roar.

 **Leonidas: PL 450**

"Finally, he brought out his little Leonidas." Gus said, smirking while raising his Gauntlet "This is the perfect time to-"

"Ability, activate! Darkus Release!" Mira shouted, interrupting Gus' words. Dark Horn raised its head before launching a wave of purple energy at Leonidas, making him scream in pain.

" **Leonidas!"**

 **Leonidas: 450-250**

"Ability, activate! Nerve Paralysis!" Using its horns, Dark Horn fired to streams of lightning, striking Percival's body.

" **I…..can't….move…."**

"Stop getting in my way!" Gus shouted with a glare, though Mira didn't even look at him.

"If you want to fight someone, fight Percival. Leonidas is mine."

"Grrr, just remember who's side you're on." Giving her one last glare, he began to type on his Gauntlet. "Come forth Ventus Jet Hawk!" The top left slot opened, released a square shaped Bakugan(imagine Drago's second Battle Gear and it should give a clear image.) "Bakugan, stand!" The Bakugan opened, revealing a large red mechanical hark with a green visor and wings.

 **Jet Hawk: PL 500**

"Alright, Natsu, take us down if you can!"

"I don't want to hurt you Mira, but I guess I have no choice." Natsu said solemnly as Gus smirked.

"Hahaha, try to stop this! Ability, activate! Ventus Swoop Strike!" Jet Hawk began to glow a green aura as it charged towards Percival.

 **Percival: 450-250**

"Triple ability, activate. Alpha Blaster Pyrus plus Heavy Meteor plus Inferno Crash!" Reeling his head back, Leonidas fired a sizeable fireball before merging it with a stream of flames heading towards dark Horn. He then rushed into the flames, making the power his.

 **Leonidas: 250-450-650-850**

 **Dark Horn: 500-400**

"Gate card, open! Darkus Reactor!" The whole field began to glow a purple mist as both Dark Horn AND Percival received a power boost.

 **Dark Horn: 400-700**

 **Percival: 250-550**

The power boost wasn't enough as Leonidas crashed into Dark Horn, forcing it back to ball form as Mira's life gauge dropped by a bar and a half. To make matters worse, Percival caught Jet Hawk before kicking it back to Gus, forcing it back to ball form. "Are you kidding me?! Mira, what are you doing?!"

"Oh my mistake, I thought I could at least lessen the damage from Leonidas, but i forgot Percival was there."

" **Percival, did you see that?"** Leonidas whispered to his friend, who nodded.

" **Something's definitely up."** Percival said before they returned to their brawlers, who were just as confused as they were.

"Mira…" Natsu knew Mira was way smarter than this. So why would she do that?

 _Natsu, Ace. You're my last hope. Please come through._

' _With team Kallen'_

As we left off with the trio of ladies, Hades was firing everywhere and now…..he still was. **"We have to end this now!"** Gurin shouted as his companies, who couldn't agree more.

"I'll take the lead." Sona said to her friends, who nodded. "Darkus ability, activate! Dark Drowning!" Raising her staff, Tyna created a kind of shadow pool, which slowly began to drown Hades. Due to the imbalance, Hades accidently fired in front of Elico.

" **Watch where you're shooting you fool!"** Elico shouted in anger, not noticing a certain ventus Bakugan behind him.

" **Guess who?"** Ingram said, making Elico turn to her in shock.

"Ability, activate! Continuous Dance-Phoneix Position!" Faster than Elico could see, Ingram began to strike at him with a flurry of punches before sending him crashing to Hades. "Kallen, now!"

"You heard them Gurin, ability activate. Phoenix Raid!"

" **If you can't take the heat, get out of the brawl!"** "Crossing his arms, Gurin launched a phoenix shaped bird at both Vexos Bakugan, making them scream in pain before they returned to ball form.

"Howhowhowhowhow!" Shadow Prov demanded while ripping some of his hair off in frustration.

"Alright, let's go help the others!" With that, they began to make their way to the exit.

"Hey, get back here!" Shadow was about to chase after them….

"Leave them, we're going to Vestal Palace." Mylene said, clearly irritated by her loss.

"Why? Oh forget it. I don't want to know."

' _With Natsu and Ace'_

"Gate card, set!" A Pyrus gate card landed on the field before opening up. "Let's go Leo, Bakugan brawl!" Like before, Leonidas appeared with a roar.

"Stay out of this Mira." Gus said while shoving her to the side and typing on his Gauntlet. "Aquos Hunter Shark activate!" The left middle slot opened as a log-shaped Bakugan shot out of it. "Bakugan, stand!" A blue light covered the thing before a large red mechanical shark with a blue top and fin appeared.

"Huh, I wonder if Happy would want to see this." Natsu said, ignoring the seriousness of the battle for a brief moment.

"Go Percival!" Percival appeared next to Leonidas.

 **Hunter Shark: PL 500**

"Hey Gus, why not just give up and save yourself the embarrassment." Ace taunted with a smirk, getting a glare from the Subterra brawler.

"Laugh all you want Ace, cause soon you'll be cryin all the way back home!" Gus then put in an ability card. "Ability, activate! Sonar Barrier!" Hunter Shark was then covered in a light blue barrier.

"Fine, have it your way. Ability, activate! Darkus Driver!" Percival covered himself in his cape before spinning like a drill towards Hunter Shark.

"Don't forget about us! Ability, activate! Alpha Blaster Pyrus!" Leonidas fired a stream of flames at Hunter Shark.

 **Percival: 450-650**

 **Leonidas: 450-650**

Both attacks crashed into Hunter Shark…..only to show it was completely unharmed. "Huh?! What happened?!" The two heard Gus chuckling in amusement.

 **Hunter Shark: 500-700-900**

"It's because of Sonar Barrier. Every Time your power level goes up, Hunter Shark's goes up by the same amount. So please, keep on attacking."

"Damn, he got us good." Ace hated to admit, but that was a clever move.

"We'll find a way, we always do."

"Subterra Rhino Crusher, activate! The middle right slot opened up as a hexagon shaped Bakugan shot out of it. "Bakugan, stand!" What followed was a large mechanical rhino with an orange head and metal horn.

 **Rhino Crusher: PL 500**

"Back off Mira, I have them where I want them!"

"I can't do that. Spectra is counting on me to collect data too. They won't know what hit them."

"Grrr, we have to do something."

"Hang on, if we use an ability card, we're just gonna make Gus stronger." To Ace's surprise, Natsu grinned.

"I know, but I can at least take down Mira. Ability card, activate! Heavy Meteor!" Leonidas unleashed a large fireball at Rhino Crusher.

 **Leonidas: 650-750**

 **Hunter Shark: 900-1000**

 **Rhino Smasher: 500-400**

"You better have a plan." Like Natsu, Mira smiled confidently.

"The attack won't hurt if it's bounced right back. Ability, activate! Subterra Magnetize!" Rhino Smasher slammed its two front legs on the ground, creating a large lava barrier that bounced Leo's fireball back to him, striking him on the chest.

 **Rhino Smasher: 400-500**

"Leo, you alright?"

" **I'm fine partner, however Mira is a formidable foe. It's taking everything we have, but that last was only half of what it could have been. Why?"**

"Weird….." Natsu then locked eyes with Mira, who did her best to be emotionless.

 _Come on Natsu, please figure out what I'm doing."_ Narrowing his eyes, Natsu came to a realization as he grinned.

"I get it…." At this point, Kallen, Son and Tsubaki entered the room.

"Look, they're righting Gus and…...Mira?!" Kallen shouted in shock.

"Guys, what's up?" The three turned to see Baron and Alice running up to them.

"It looks like Natsu and Ace are fighting Mira." Tsubaki said, a bit saddened as Mira was still a friend in her opinion.

"Gate card, open! Pyrus Reactor!" Flames began to cover the field.

 **Leonidas: 750-950**

 **Hunter Shark: 1000-1200**

"Idiot. The more power you let on, the more power you give to Hunter Shark." While Gus mocked Natsu, Mira just looked at him.

" _Stay with me Natsu."_ "Pyrus Lavafang, stand!" The bottom right slot opened as a red box shot out of it, opening up to show a mechanical salamander and red armor.

 **Lavafang: PL 500**

"Why did you do that Mira? We're winning this."

"And now I'm finishing it!" Everyone was a bit surprised by her words, though Natsu was smiling.

 _I knew it._

" **Partner, is she-"** All Natsu did was give a nod.

" **We can't just make assumptions everyone."** Percival advised, though he was doubting his own words.

 _Natsu, Ace, I need you to win this. I need…..you to stop my brother before he completes his mission. Please, give me the strength._

"Enough, I'm ending this. Ability, activate! Aquos Hydro Stream!" Hunter Shark began to charge up an attack.

"That's not happening!" Natsu threw in two Bakugan. "Let's go Scorpion and Inferknight!" Both Trap Bakugan appeared on the field.

"Now Darkus Dark Horn, activate!" Dark Horn appeared between Lavafang and Rhino Smasher.

"Mira!" Shark Hunter fired a concentrated stream of water from its mouth.

"Haha, take this! Double ability, activate!" Scorpion opened its reflectors before absorbing the attack while Inferknight summoned a large spear in hand before tapping it on the ground, surrounding its ally in a red aura.

"What's that!"

"The one Scorpion is using is Max Reflector, which bounces back all your attacks with double the power and the one Inferknight is using is called Pyro Rally, which doubles Scorpion's ability even more!" Finishing up its charge, Scorpion launched the Hydro Stream back at all of their Bakugan, draining the last of Mira's life gauge. Lavafang, Rhino Smasher and Dark Horn returned to ball form, only to go to Natsu, who gave Mira a smile. "I always knew you were with us Mira." He said, getting her to smile as well while the others widened their eyes.

"Thanks Natsu, for understanding my signals."

"Hang on, what was that?" Ace asked in confusion.

" **You and Natsu were always right."** Percival said, smiling.

"Mira never planned on betraying us." Sona said while fixing her glasses.

"I never really believed she would betray us." Everyone just shook their heads at Ace's comment.

"You lost on purpose?!" Gus gasped in realization. "TRAITOR!" In another room, Spectra was watching the whole battle, a frown adorned his face.

"Is this how you treat your brother Mira?" Spectra said to no one.

"Get out of my way!" Gus suddenly pushed Mira to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted, growling in pure anger.

"If you think you're walking out with three mechanical Bakugan, you're wrong! I'll take you both on by myself!"

"Good luck with that." Ace said, his arms crossed.

"Haos Lunar Wolf, stand!" The bottom left slot opened up as another rectangle shaped Bakugan shot out. Opening up, it revealed a mechanical wolf-like Bakugan with a yellow head and tail.

"You can't say you weren't warned. Ability, activate! Battle Marionette!" Percival's eyes began to glow a light purple, along with his arms. "I call out Jet Hawk!" Gus gasped in shock as Jet Hawk was ejected out of the container and entered the field.

"You can't do that!"

"Come Bakugan Trap, Darkus Falconfly!" Ace threw up a upward rectangle before it opened up, revealing a dark purple dragonfly with long purple wings and green eyes. Now the field was three vs. five. "Looks like the gang's all here."

"Grrr, I'll show you! Double ability, activate! Shining Victory plus Tornado Boost!" All three Bakugan began to glow their respective colors.

"This is bad, their power levels have combined." Alice said in slight dread.

"Nothing we can't handle!" Natsu shouted in confidence.

" **Agreed partner!"**

"Think there's safety in numbers?" Ace asked.

" **Not for the Vexos."**

"Ability, activate! Sonar Barrier!" A light blue barrier surrounded Hunter Shark once again.

"Time to make your big, bad shield go away. Ability, activate. Darkus Maiden!" Percival used his cape to send a gust of purple wind to Hunter Shark, destroying its shield. "And here's more. Ability, activate! Tri-Gunner!"

"Don't forget us, ability, activate! Alpha Blaster Pyrus!" Both Leonidas and Percival launched their signature beams before they slowly merged together, creating a large beam of fire and darkness. The new attack struck all three mechanical Bakugan, sending Gus crashing into the wall. "And that's how we do it Resistance Style!" Gus' life gauge dropped to zero as his mechanical Bakugan, along with Leo and Percival, returned to ball form as flew towards Natsu and ace, Once catching them, the two rivals locked eyes with each other before smiling and high fiving each other.

*Rumble*

The entire room began to shake. "What's going on?!"

"The controller, it must be overloading!" The whole room began ripping itself apart as the Dimension Controller lost control. Under Gamma city, the Dimension Controller overloaded in energy before the crystal fell off and crashed onto the ground, shattering into pieces. The ground underneath everyone collapsed as they began to fall. "AAHHHH!"

"MIRA!" Natsu began to reach out to Mira, trying to help her. Suddenly, several lights began to glow as Leonidas and Ingram went back to their normal forms and caught their brawlers. "Woah, that was close." Looking down, Natsu saw Mira holding onto him as if she would die if she let go. "Ummm, Mira? You can let go now." The Subterra brawler widened her eyes before she let go of Natsu with a blush on her rest of the Bakugan safely landed on the nearest rock, away from the lava.

"I can't believe it, we finally destroyed the Vexos Dimension Controllers!" Baron shouted in joy.

"Not only that, but now every Bakugan are free from their ball forms." Kallen said, smirking.

"I'm…..I'm sorry everyone." Everyone looked at Mira, who couldn't bare to look at them. "I almost helped end the Resistance, I broke the trust we've worked so hard to build. How could you ever forgive me?" The others didn't know what to say. Yeah Mira did leave them, but it was because of Spectra. However, before they could say something, Natsu began to walk towards Mira with an unreadable expression.

"You're right, how can we forgive you?" He slowly raised his hand as Mira closed her eyes, awaiting the pain she expected. However what she expected would be a hard slap was a simple handchop on the head, making her open her is. "There, you're forgiven."

"W-what?" He then gave her a smile at the question.

"I knew you would never do that to us unless you had a reason, and i guess having Spectra as a brother was one of them. Yeah were all surprised, but this is you Mira, we could never be mad. Plus, you did help me and Ace win that fight, even if you didn't need to."

"Just make sure you don't do that." Ace said, looking away to look cool, even though he was relieved she was still with them.

"But…...but I…..

"But nothing, you're still our friend, no matter what." He then grinned while scratching the back of his head. "Plus, you're still wearing the necklace I gave you." Mira looked down to look at the necklace she received as a gift. That's right, the whole time she was 'with' the Vexos, she never took off the necklace…..because he gave it to her. It may not be much, but it still showed he genuinely cared for her. The orange head slowly clenched her fists as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Natsu….Natsu…*sniff*...Natsu…...NATSU!" Mira then threw her arms around Natsu while pressing her head on his left shoulder. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry!" Though he and the others were shocked, Natsu smiled as he wrapped his left arm around her waist while the other rubbed her back smoothly.

"It's alright Mira, I'm here for you. WE'RE here for you." Mira simply continued to cry while melting on his warmth. Everyone else simply smiled at their friend, happy she was with them.

"Now that that's settled, we need to make our next plan of attack." Baron said.

"He's right, our next target is the palace." Natsu ended his hug with Mira, though he still had an arm wrapped around her, much to her joy.

"Alright, time to take the fight to them!" Everyone smiled before thrusting their arms in the air.

"YEAH!"

"But first…." Natsu looked at the case and ignited his fist. "We need to destroy these things." before he could destroy it, Mira stood in front of him.

"Hang on Natsu, we should keep this." Natsu widened his eyes in shock. "These mechanical Bakugan can help us greatly in the future."

"Are you sure Mira?" She simply gave him a nod, making him sigh while turning off his flames. "Fine."

' _Vestal Palace'_

"I'm sorry Master Spectra." Gus said as Spectra watched Mira and her friend's reunite.

"She means nothing to me anymore." Spectra said in a monotone voice before he smirked at Lync, who was carrying a red and black case. "We still have the ultimate weapon. Let those Bakugan be a gift to the Resistance and my 'dear' sister." The masked Brawler began to chuckle before the screen changed to show a Vestal transport with the Subterra sword, which was taken along with a large portion of the rock it was imbedded in, being brought to the palace. "And it will be interesting to see how this weapon will work for our benefit."

 **AAAAANNNNNDDDDDD that is the end of this action/slight emotional chapter of Bakugan. I hope you guys liked how each brawl went down, as well as the new design of the Maxus Bakugan. I will admit, it was a bit hard to make the design of each of them, so I would like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for helping me with that. Hopefully you guys will be okay with how they will be with Leo. Also, I hope you guys liked the NaMi moment, I've been planning this since she betrayed them and I wanted it to be as heartfelt as I can(even if some of you will think it's BS.) Will the Brawlers be able to stop the Vexos, will Mira ever confess her feelings to Natsu, what will Spectra do with the sword, and when will we finally see E.N.D's true form?! Probably never since the manga is ending very soon. Oh, I do need a Ventus and Haos original villain, if you guys can help me write it like my friend Antex did. Just tell me their name, appearance, personality, Bakugan and abilities. I know this is a lot, so you don't have to do this. Oh and btw, LOVED HOMECOMING! They finally go an awesome actor like Tom Holland, who not only did a good peter parker and spiderman. Hopefully you guys will watch it. I can say we are three chapters away from the end of the Vexos Arc.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything, especially if you have the Bakugan and brawler ideas.**

 **Next time: Maxus Clash!**


	22. Chapter 22: Maxus Clash!

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another brawl, filled chapter of Bakugan The Dragon Slayer Saga! It had been a crazy journey for not only us but for Natsu, who discovered not one, but two different worlds! Man I can't wait to when we get to Earthland, and when more romance could appear.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks my man, and as for Lync: it does sound tempting, so I'll keep that in mind until the next chapter.**

 **Flyingvortex: Thanks and I think that was just half of his draconic form, I honestly don't know. Just wished we got the full E.N.D form.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thank you.**

 **Docron: I know, planned it since the beginning and am glad you liked it. Ohh yeah, it's time for a Maxus beatdown!**

 **READER1O1O: Oh yeah, trust me a LOT of people are going to be pissing their pants when they see Leo(though he will explain he is friendly.)**

 **Kival737101: I know my man, it's going to be the craziest fight since I am incorporating both the Maxus form AND Dragon Bond. And believe me when I say in the next arc, there will be some crazy fights.**

 **GodX: Why thank you and trust me, this will be epic.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks and yup, she's officially back with the team!**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Okay okay, haha.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I will man, it just takes some time.**

 **LATINOXXGHOSTXX: Okay man, at NO point will the others get magic, okay? So please just stopping asking for the weirdest stuff like Natsu vs Frieza cause that is just so stupid.**

 **So to recap what occurred last time: Natsu and Ace were forced to fight Mira and Gus, who used six new mechanical Bakugan to give to Spectra. Meanwhile Baron and Alice were able to beat Volt, who had a newfound respect for the latter, while the trio of ladies beat Shadow and Mylene. During the battle, it was revealed that Mira wasn't trying to win, rather she was trying to get Natsu and Ace to take the Maxus Bakugan to prevent her brother from winning. After a hard battle, Natsu was able to win all six of them and destroyed the Gamma city controller. Mra then apologized to the group for her 'betrayal,' but to her relief, Natsu told her he had always believed in him and to never doubt herself. Now it's time to see what the Resistance will do now that the Dimension controllers are gone.**

' _Vestal Palace, lower spire'_

From the lower levels of the Spire, the eight Resistance Bakugan, now in their original forms, began to fly up the tower, their brawlers on their shoulders. "Prince Hydron thinks he's save up in his sky palace." Ace said.

"But he's not as long as Tigrerra and the others are his prisoners." Baron added.

"I've seen them, they've been turned into bronze statues in his throne room." Mira said.

"That's horrible." Alice said sadly.

"We'll find a way to free them Alice." Sona said in reassurance.

"Bout time I get my hands on that arrogant prick." Kallen said in disgust as she had seen some broadcasts involving the prince.

"Hopefully we get there soon." Tsubaki added.

"It's about time we bring these guys down once and for all." Natsu said with an excited grin on his face. "Hey Leo, ready to finish this?"

" **More than anything partner."** Leo said with an equally exciting grin. However, little did the Resistance know, their movements were being monitored.

' _Vestal Palace'_

"Don't celebrate your little victory yet brawlers." Prince Hydron said while twirling his hair. "I won't allow anyone take my trophies." Typing on his throne, he smirked before initiating a command. "Final Controller, on." The top of the palace slowly began to rise before showing a green crystal. Charging up, the Dimension Controller began to send green energy waves around the area.

' _Back with the Resistance'_

The brawlers continued to fly up the tower, ready to fight. Then….Leonidas suddenly began to shrink into ball form. "What the?!" And it wasn't just him, the other seven began to glow before they too shrunk into ball form. Soon all eight brawlers began to fall. "DAMMIT!" Thinking fast, Kallen reached into her pocket and took out a hook and rope, throwing it to the side of the spire. She began to swing by and catch Mira, Alice and Sona before hitching a ride on an oncoming elevator.

"Where did you get a hook?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well me and Tsubaki made these awhile back before we met you guys in case we needed to high places." Kallen said before pulling up her hook.

"You got us, but what about them?!" Mira said in horror as the other four began to fall.

" **Natsu/Ace/Baron/Tsubaki!"**

"Come on, come on!:" Natsu tried to ignite his hands, but he then realized he was low on magic. "Crap!" The four then fell into the large hole, seemingly meeting their doom. And then…...they began to fly up. "Huh?" Natsu looked up and saw Leo holding onto his scarf, flapping his little wings as fast as he could. Nemus, Percival and Ingram did the same, lifting their brawlers up until they safely reached the earth, dropping them. "Woah, that was close."

"I…..thought I was…...gonna die." Baron said, putting a hand over his beating heart.

"Thank you all." Tsubaki said to their Bakugan, who were more than exhausted from lifting their brawlers.

" **No…..problem."** Nemus said between breathes.

" **Remind me…...to never…..lift...you...again…."** Percival said while on his back, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, where are Mira and the others?" Natsu hoped they were alright.

" **I'm sure they're alright partner. They should be halfway to Ves Palace by now."**

' _With group A'_

"How did this happen Vladitor? I thought we destroyed all the Dimension Controllers." Alice asked in worry.

"I hate to say it, but there's a high chance Hydron kept a spare in case all three were destroyed." Sona theorized, stroking her chin in thought.

"Tch, of course that prick would be scared. Wait until I get my hands on him." As they spoke, Mira looked down with a worried frown.

:Natsu, everyone. Please be safe." Mira said with concern edged in her voice.

" **Don't worry Mira. I'm sure Leonidas won't let anything happen to the others."** Wilda reassured as they nodded.

" **He's right, Leo and Natsu have been in tough situations before, I'm sure they'll be fine."** Tyna added with full confidence.

"What we need to do is keep going up and destroy that controller."

"Right."

' _With group B'_

"Well, I guess we're climbing up." Natsu said while rolling his shoulder as Baron fell on his knees.

"Aww, do we have to? That'll take forever and we'll be all sweaty and tired." Baron whined slightly. It wasn't that he DIDN'T want to save the Bakugan, but it was a very long way up, and they had no transportation to take them.

" **If we're back in ball form, then there must be another Dimension Controller inside the palace."** Ingram thought outloud.

" **And we can't fly you all up like this."** Nemus added.

" **Then we need to find another way."**

" **But if you leave, then you'll miss your true battle right here!"** A gruffy voice called out from the right, getting everyone to turn, only to see Spectra and Helios looked at them. **"We have a score to settle Leonidas."** Helios spat out with a hint of venom.

" **Helios."**

"As do we Dragneel." Spectra said in a serious tone.

"You….." Natsu clenched his fists in anger, remembering how Mira would get upset when she couldn't even find her brother, who was standing right in front of him. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to Mira."

"There simply can't be two ultimate Bakugan in existence."

"Leo….."

" **I'm, ready when you are partner."** Both brawlers put on their Gauntlets while the other three stepped back.

"Looks like Pinky wants to finish what he started with Spectra." Ace said, stepping back a few feet.

"Hopefully Natsu can win." Tsubaki said as she had seen just how powerful Helios was.

"No way is Master Natsu losing. He and Leo are the strongest team!" The young brawler cheered.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!"

"Gate card, set!" Spectra threw in a Pyrus gate card before it opened up. "Behold the ultimate Bakugan, Pyrus Cyborg Helios. Bakugan, brawl!"

"Let's go Leo, Bakugan brawl!" Natsu threw in his Bakugan before they looked in absolute horror as the new half flesh, half robotic Helios appeared on the field.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…."**

 **Cyborg Helios: PL 700**

 **Leonidas: PL 450**

"Wha…..what…...what did you do? SPECTRA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" This new monster reminded Natsu too much of Dorma Anim since it insulted the legacy of the dragon.

" **Helios, you've turned your body into a machine?! How could you sink so low!"** Leonidas was equally angry.

" **So low? You're wrong! I am now the ultimate Bakugan."**

" **But your pride-"**

" **Pride is worth nothing to me! All I want is power, power that will overshadow yours into nothing!"**

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this Spectra. Double ability, activate. Alpha Blaster Pyrus plus Dragon Vortex!" Leonidas unleashed a tornado of lames from his mouth, which engulfed Helios.

 **Leonidas: 450-650-850**

 **Helios: 700-600**

"Please, that is nothing Dragneel. F.A.R.B.S activate!" To everyone's surprise, Helios began to glow a pinkish aura.

" _Alpha Blaster Pyrus damage 85%, repairing. Dragon Vortex damage 40%, repairing."_

"What the hell….." The damage done to Helios' body due to Leo's attacks suddenly began to repair themselves until he was back to normal.

" _Repairs, completed. System rebooting, battle systems online….restoring original power level."_

 **Helios: 600-700**

" **How has there not been damage?"**

" **Hehehe, we're just getting started."** Helios' cybernetic eye began to glow as it began to scan Leonidas.

 **Helios: 700-850**

"His power level is the same as Leo's, what gives?"

"That's F.A.R.B.S, which stands for Fully Automatic Reaction Battle System. This is why you can never triumph. Cyborg Helios is the perfect blend of Bakugan might and Vestal technology, a new breed of Bakugan."

"You really think you can do that, take away the thing that makes each living being special?" Natsu's hair shadowed his expression as he gritted his teeth. "I hate people like you, who think they can change anything in a person's body. No way am I letting you win after all this crap you pulled, no way."

"Tch, we'll see Dragneel. Ability, activate. Chaos Shock Cannon!" Helios began to charge a sphere of red energy before launching it at Leo, causing it to explode.

 **Leonidas: 850-650**

Leo fell to the ground before reverting back to ball form, draining Natsu's life gauge by two bars. "Master Natsu, Leo!"

"Relax, they're still in the fight." Ace reassured, even though things seemed much tougher for his rival/friend.

"But Helios is even stronger." Tsubaki said, worry etched in her voice. Helios laughed as he reverted back to ball form while Spectra caught him.

"It's not over yet! Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Leo, stand!" Leonidas once again appeared on the field.

"Bakugan, brawl! Helios, stand!" Helios appeared on the field with a powerful roar.

"Helios might be a bit stronger, but that just makes things more fun." Even in a situation like this, Natsu had an excited grin.

" **I agree, we won't lose to them!"**

"Good, double ability activate! Burning Crush Claw plus Fire Wing attack!" Both Leonidas' claws and wings ignited as he rushed towards Helios, striking him several times.

 **Leonidas: 450-650-850**

 **Helios: 700-500**

"Huh, ability activate. F.A.R.B.S!" Once again, Helios began to glow before the damage he had taken slowly disappeared.

 **Helios: 500-850**

"Dammit, that thing's gonna keep making Helios stronger!"

" **What do you think now Leonidas? You can't hurt me, I am more powerful than you and even the Perfect Core!"**

" **More powerful than the Perfect Core?"** To everyone's surprise, Leonidas began to chuckle, getting a glare from his opponent.

" **What's so funny?"**

" **To think you can be this arrogant, it's actually laughable."** Leo dropped his laughter and glared at Helios. **"I won't allow you to disrespect our beliefs, nor will I allow you to go after Drago, after all he's done for our home!"** Leonidas suddenly began to glow a red aura, making Natsu smile.

"I'm right behind you buddy, let's take them down!" Concentrating what magic he had left, Natsu began to form a bond with his partner. "Dragon **Bond!"**

"Hehe, it was enjoyable to see you fight with that power, but it won't be enough. Ability, activate! Explosion Lambda!" Helios began to glow a pinkish aura before unleashing a currently of lightning towards Leonidas.

"Hey Leo, I wanna try something, if you're up for it?"

" **I'm always with you partner!"** Grinning, Natsu began to move his arms in a circular motion, with Leo following.

"What is Master Natsu doing?"

"If he doesn't do it soon, they'll both lose."

"Dragon Slayer **Secret Art:** Crimson Lotus **Exploding Flame Blade!"** Igniting his claws, Leonidas unleashed a tornado of explosions, which collided with Helios' Explosion Lambda in a fierce clash. Both attacks were giving it their all, trying to best the other. "More **Power!"** Stepping forward, Leo and Natsu's attack broke through Lambda and headed towards their opponent.

" **What the AAAHHHHHH!"** Helios screamed in agony as the explosions covered his body before he reverted back to ball form, draining his brawler's gauge by half. Leonidas also returned to ball form as Natsu caught him.

"See that Spectra? That was teamwork, something…..you….don't….have…" Natsu suddenly fell on his knee, getting worried glances from his friends. "Shit, I used more magic than I wanted too."

"Hey pinky, you alright?" Ace said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, just tired. And don't call me pinky grasshead!" Natsu shouted back with a tick mark on his head.

"Woah, Master Natsu just blow him out the water!"

"Yes, but now his body's taking a toll." Tsubaki looked in worry at Natsu's slight panting. "If he keeps using Dragon Bond in this state, he might run out."

"The next fight decides who wins."

"Gate card, set!" Spectra once again threw in a gate card.

"Let's go Leo, bakugan brawl!" Both dragons for the third time appeared on the field, each giving a prideful roar.

"Seems I've underestimated you for the last time Natsu Dragneel." Reaching into his back, Spectra pulled out a black and red box before setting it on the ground. "Deactivate lock." Typing on his Gauntlet, the red top opened, revealing six square slots. Soon, six metal Bakugan with an attribute color shot out of it, much to everyone's shock. "Ultimate formation!" All six Bakugan opened up around Helios.

"How many of these things do you have?" Spectra chuckled at Natsu's comment.

"Enough to destroy you Dragneel. Mira and Gus helped test them out for me, and now they'll help me win. Maxus Helios, stand!" Helios roared as his robotic wings folded up while he extended both arms. Two drone-shaped mechanical Bakugan, one Ventus and the other Subterra, formed two large claws before attaching to Helios' arms. Under his feet, two more serpent-like mechanical Bakugan, one Aquos and the other Haos, formed two large back legs before attaching themselves on Helios' legs. Above him, a purple bat-like mechanical Bakugan transformed to a pair of wings while a spider-like red mechanical Bakugan transformed into a long tail. The wings attached to Helios' back while the tail merged with his own tail. Helios stomped his front legs to the ground, making it shake.

"No way, he combined them together?!"

 **Maxus Helios: 700-3700**

"Holy cow, look at that power level!" Baron exclaimed in shock and fear as he looked at his Gauntlet.

"Meet Maxus Helios!"

" **Hahahahahaha! I can feel the power of all six attributes! Pyrus, Ventus, Subterra, Aquos, Haos and Darkus!"**

" **You're a monster."**

"No, Helios is the ultimate brawling machine in existence! Allow me to prove it to you with this. Ventus ability, activate! Ventus Airsaw!" Flapping his large wings, Helios launched a green energy slash at Leonidas, who screamed in pain as it struck his side.

 **Leonidas: 450-250**

"Now for , activate. Subterra Spartan!" Raising his front legs, Helios slammed them to the ground, causing an underground explosion that launched a barrage of rocks at Leonidas.

 **Maxus Helios: 3700-3900**

"Next Pyrus. Ability, activate. Pyrus Spear!" Helios' tail fired a beam of red energy, striking Leo on the chest as flames began to sprinkle the field.

 **Maxus Helios: 3900-4100**

"How was that Dragneel, do you-"

*Slurp*

Spectra was cut off when he witnessed Natsu ACTUALLY sucking up some of the flames from that last attack. Finishing up his snack, Natsu burped while looking down, chuckling. "Thanks for the meal Spectra, but we aren't out, are we Leo?"

" **No…...way….."** Slowly, but surely, Leonidas stood up as he began to glow once again. " **Dragon** BOND!" Their powers uniting, Natsu and Leonidas gave their opponents a deep glare.

"And there's more where that came from…" Natsu closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. _Laxus, please give me your lightning so I can win….._ Pushing his magic even higher, Natsu and Leo's flames suddenly began to conduct lightning as well.

"Hmm, first you can consume flames, now the lightning boost? My, you're getting more and more interesting each day Dragneel."

"We'll show you, **something interesting!"** Engulfing his claw with lightning-coated flames, Leo charged toward Helios. "Lightning Flame Dragon **Iron Fist!"** He then slammed his fist onto Helios' cheek, making him groan a bit. "Lightning Flame Dragon **Wing Attack!"** Raising his wings, Leonidas slammed them onto Helios' back, creating a small explosion. The lightning flame dragon wasn't finished as he began to fly high in the air. "Now **try this!** " Like before, Leonidas moved his arms in a circular motion, only this time his left claw had flames while the other had lightning. "Dragon Slayer **Secret Art:** Crimson Lotus **Exploding Lightning Blade!"** Channeling as much power as they could, Leonidas unleashed a vortex of lightning and explosions onto Helios.

*BOOM*

The result was a massive explosion visible from the top of Vestal Palace. Baron and the others took cover behind a rock while Natsu and Spectra simply stood their ground. "Did we do it?" The smoke slowly began to clear up…...only to show an unharmed Helios. "WHAT?!"

" **Hehehe, that's it? How pathetic."** Helios mocked before Leo fell on the ground and reverted back to ball form, draining Natsu's life gauge by two bars.

"Nothing can beat the ultimate Bakugan, not even your powers."

' _Vestal Palace'_

"We're leaving this place, and you're coming with us." Volt told professor Clay, who simply glanced at him over his shoulder.

"What Volt means is we'd like you to come with us, along with that little sword you found." Mylene said calmly.

"Is that what Prince Hydron wishes me to do?" He questioned before looking at them with narrowed eyes. "Or is that what you want me to do? If that's the case, I'm not prepared to do it."

"You're making a mistake professor."

"As the head of this research facility, I know where my duty lies. What you're suggesting my friend is treason."

"Ahhh, drop the mumbo jumbo, you're working for us from now on!" Shadow Prov said, having enough of this talking.

"You have a way with words, don't you Shadow?" Mylene said, getting a shrug from her partner.

"Meh."

"If you're worried about the Prince, don't be. Spectra will take the fall."

"Spectra?"

"He's the reason the Dimension Controllers have been destroyed, all because of his obsession with defeating Natsu Dragneel." The professor slightly scowled at that name while rubbing his burn marks. Little did they know, Gus was listening to them from behind the door.

"I knew that traitor Mylene would try to pin this all on Master Spectra." He said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Sneaking around like usual Gus?" Lync suddenly said from behind, making the blunette shush him.

"Tell Spectra Mylene is up to something."

"Like what?"

"Those snakes are planning on leaving with Professor Clay."

"Ahhh, sounds good to me!" Before Gus to see…..

*SMACK*

He was suddenly hit over the head by Lync, who threw him into a nearby closet. "Slimy little double crosser!"

"Oh I knew you would understand Gussy."

' _With Group A'_

After a bit of searching, the four ladies were able to finally reach the Palace throne room, which was surprisingly empty. "Where the hell is everyone?" Kallen said, being the first to enter the empty room.

"We have to be careful not to alert anyone." Sona whispered to the others. Mira walked up to the throne before typing on the console.

"This should be it." She simply said before the wall of the room began to open up. The others looked in shock as the statues of the five Ancient Warrior Bakugan.

"Hydranoid…." Alice said in horror, her hands clasped over her mouth.

" **Master, I promise we will free you."** Vladitor declared with a determined tone as he gazed at Hydranoid.

"Like them?" The four looked at Skyrus' statue and saw Prince Hydron walking past her with a smirk. "Now you know how Mira feels about them."

"Hydron…" Mira gave him a glare as Hydron smirked. Things were gonna get ugly.

' _With Natsu'_

"Gate card, set!" Natsu threw in his gate card to start the fourth round. "Bakugan, brawl! Leo, stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl! Helios stand!" Helios appeared on the field while Spectra typed on his Gauntlet. "Deactivate lock, Maxus Helios, stand!" Once again, the six mechanical Bakugan merged with Helios, giving him more power. "It's the beginning of the end Dragneel!"

"He brought it out again!" Ace pointed out.

"Master Natsu is good, but even with his Dragon Bond, he can't stand against Helios." Baron said with dread in his voice.

"He'll figure it out, we just need to have faith in him." Tsubaki said with some hope. Natsu was in deep thought before he came up with a decision.

"I guess…..there's no choice." Reaching back, Natsu took out the case he won when battling Mira. "Leo, we have to use these Bakugan."

" **Partner no!"** Leonidas said in shock.

"Look, with that new mode, there's no way to beat Helios without them."

" **It's wrong."** Natsu could symphysis with his partner since he was still against mechanical Bakugan.

"I know you don't like mechanical Bakugan, but this is the only way we can free New Vestroia." Natsu looked down while clenching his fists. "I let you guys down too many times, I even lost you at one time. The day I got you back, I made a promise to never let that happen to you, no matter what." He then looked at his partner with a serious tone. "Please Leo, we have to do this or else everything we've done will be for nothing."

" **You're….you're right. If you believe we should do this, then I will trust you."** Smiling at Leo, Natsu looked at the case before lifting his Gauntlet. Mira told him two type in the code 3-1-8.

"Deactivate lock." The top of the case opened up before releasing all six mechanical Bakugan. "Ultimate Leo, stand!" Hunter Shark and Lunar Wolf transformed into large arms before attaching to Leo's arms, the former on his right arm while the latter was on his left. Dark Horn and Rhino Smasher folded their bodies upwards, their heads on the bottom while Dark Horn's horns folded together to mirror its companion. Both Bakugan then attached to Leo's legs, Dark Horn on his right leg while Rhino Smasher was on his left. Jethawk detached its lower half while Lavafang folded into a square. Both Bakugan attached on Leo's back, with Jethawk merging with his wings while Lavafang attached on his chest. Leonidas roared in pride as his new body gave him power.

 **Maxus Leonidas: 450-3450**

"Woah, lookin good Leo!" Baron said in joy.

" **It suits him."** Nemus said.

" **Let's see how he uses it."** Percival said in slight shock. Suddenly, Ace began to laugh.

"He may be an idiot, but when Natsu does something crazy, he does it well." Ace said with a shake of his head.

"The tables have turned." Tsubaki said with her own smile. Leonidas began to scan his new body, moving his arms a bit.

"How's it feel Leo?"

" **Not bad, it feels better than I expected."** Spectra chuckled in amusement.

"After all the berating you gave me for using mechanical Bakugan, you finally decide to use yours."

" **Finally, a worthy opponent."**

" **Worthier than you Helios."** The final brawl is about to commence, and it is going to shake New Vestroia to the core.

 **And that ends part one of the three part finale of the New Vestroia arc. I hope this first half of the battle was good enough for you guys because the next part is gonna be EXPLOSIVE! As you can see, even with Dragon Bond, F.A.R.B.S was still capable of healing Helios, which puts them in an even spot. Hopefully with this upgrade, Leo and Natsu could win. So I heard that War for the Planet of the Apes did better than Homecoming, which I plan on seeing this saturday)apes, not Spiderman.) Hopefully you guys also liked those movies, and you should check out my two newest stories Natsu and his demonic harem and Power Rangers Dimension Heroes, which is a multi-anime crossover which involves Natsu, so don't hate.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: I will never fall!**


	23. Chapter 23: I will never fall!

**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE VEXOS ARC! Yes this is going to be kind of the last time we see them fight, at least until we reach the next arc. I am so happy you guys are looking forward to the final clash between Natsu and Spectra. In my opinion, this is one of the best rivalries I made in a fanfiction since you see the two of them trying to overpower the other: Natsu through bonds and Spectra through technology. Now it's time to see how they end their rivalry, at least in this arc.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks my friend, I will.**

 **READER1O1O: Well…..we'll see if I decide to give Natsu new magic, but if that does happen, then I will implore it in Leo's fighting style. Trust me, the final fight will be epic.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **Neo Infinity: Why thank you.**

 **Neostardustdragon101: Oh they might be interested in Ethernano and what not, but we will have to wait until they reach Earthland.**

 **25NaMi: Can't be unfair to my other stories, but I will try to update this as much as I can as fast as I can.**

 **Kival737101: Ohhhhhh trust me my friend, you have no idea:)**

 **Docron: Oh you have no idea, it's gonna be awesome!**

 **LATINOxxGHOSTxx: Hmmmm, I have no idea, possibly 3? Thanks, trust me they will have more moments, and yes, I know.**

 **Shiroyuu012: I will, thanks.**

 **Travis Moon: I technically used one in the last chapter, but they will be used more in the future, and thanks for compliment.**

 **Glenn: Thanks my man and this chapter is DEFINITELY gonna have a NaMi(Natsu x Mira) moment.**

 **To recap: Seeing as the Resistance were on their way towards him, Prince Hydron activated the spare Dimension Control, forcing their Bakugan back to ball form. Kallen, Alice, Mira and Sona were lucky to get on a nearby elevator while the others landed all the way down. Natsu's group were about to go up when Spectra suddenly appeared, challenging the dragon slayer to a brawl with his new Cyborg Helios. After two rounds, each ending with a victory for both sides, Spectra decided to use the second model Mechanical Bakugan he stole from Prince Hydron, forming Maxus Helios. Even with the Lightning boost for Dragon Bond, Natsu and Leo were utterly owned by their opponents. Making a last minute decision, Natsu used the Mechanical Bakugan he had won and formed the Maxus Leonidas, evening the odds. Meanwhile, Mylene, along with Volt and Shadow Prov forced Professor Cly to go with them as this was a losing battle. To cover their tracks, Mylene decided to put all the blame on Spectra, though Gus was able to hear this, only to be betrayed by Lync. As for Mira's group, they had finally reached Hydron's throne room, where he was waiting for them. Now it's time to see the finale of the first arc, and what will happen for the future…..**

' _Vestal Palace'_

"Hydron." Mira snarled with a glare as the prince simply gave that annoying smirk while twirling his hair.

"Haven't you humans hear of knocking?" Hydron teased, still smirking. "You need to have better manners, especially you Mira, considering you're Professor Clay's daughter. Now get out of my trophy room."

"You little prick!" Kallen shouted as she was about to go in and strangle this arrogant kid…

*Whip*

Only for him to pull out an energy whip and strike the ground in front of her, making her stop. "Now now, what did I just say about manners?"

"You're despicable, to do something as inhuman as this. You're worst than anyone I've ever met." Sona said with a deep glare.

"The despicable ones are you! You continue to interrupt my collection. It's been so difficult to capture the Dragonoid with you destroying the Dimension Controllers.

"Collection? You consider this a collection…." Alice muttered under her breath, looking down while clenching her fists in anger. "I…...I can never forgive you."

"Oh, did I ask for your forgiveness? If it makes you feel better, they only suffered mildly." The orange haired female didn't say anything, but she did begin to walk towards him, her hair shadowing her expression.

"You're…...a monster."

"Alice, wait." Mira tried to grab her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Stand back human." Alice didn't even respond as she looked at him with a glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"I can never forgive you."

"Stand back, I'm warning you human." Seeing as she was still walking up, he whipped the ground in front of her, but to his surprise, she didn't even flinch. "Are you deaf, stand back!" He was about to whip Alice…..only for a hand to grab her wrist.

"Mylene?!" True enough, it was the only female in the Vexos who stopped Hydron.

"No one attacks a Prince." She said with a sly smirk.

"I didn't need your help."

"Come with me your highness."

"What?! You can't tell me what to-" He was cut off when Mylene grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards the exit.

"Come back you cowards!"

"Calm down, it's for your own good." All Hydron could do was scream in defiance before the doors closed, leaving the ladies to themselves. However, they did notice Mylene smirking.

" **Those two deserve each other."** Gurin spat while glaring at the doors.

"We can't focus on them now. Right now, we have to get Hydranoid and the others out of this state."

"Sona's right, let's get our friends out of here." Nodding, the four got to work, trying to reverse the petrification.

"I demand an explanation Mylene! Why did we leave when you had four members of the Resistance right there!" Hydron demanded with a glare, and miraculously Mylene kept her cool. "Spectra would never have done something like that." Hearing this, Mylene stopped walking before turning towards him.

"Prince Hydron, we are leaving New Vestroia immediately. You need to understand our occupation of this planet has failed, so now we shall return home to Vestal and regroup." She smirked at his shocked expression.

"I won't go back! We both know how he'll act if I come back with my tail between my legs!"

"Don't worry Hydron, your father won't blame you."

"He won't?"

"No, he'll understand when you explain a traitor in our mitts. Spectra Phantom."

"Blame…..Spectra?"

"You knew Spectra was planning to overthrow the royal family to claim the throne, which is why you had Lync pose as a spy. Just remember this my prince: you singlehandedly unveiled a plot that would've destroyed the empire. Imagine…..how proud the king would be when he finds out?" Hydron thought this over before a smirk crept on his face. Mylene soon went to the main bridge of the Vestal Warship, where the rest of her Vexos allies, with the exception of Spectra and Gus. "By order of Prince Hydron, we are to leave New Vestroia immediately."

"Awwww, I thought we were leaving that twerp behind." Shadow whined lazily.

"I'm with you: it's not like he could actually do something to help us." Lync said, typing on one of the many terminals.

"Are you even loyal to anything?" Volt questioned with a raised brow.

"Of course: me, myself and I." The Haos brawler groaned a bit, disappointed that his 'partner' didn't have an ounce of honor within him.

"A Vestal Prince might be of some use to us." Mylene then chuckled a bit. "But he could also make a fine fall guy." Geez, talk about loyalty huh?

"Miss Mylene, the sword has been safely transported into the ship." A Vexos solder said via comms.

"Good, load as much equipment Professor Clay needs as possible for departure."

"Yes madam."

The tension in the air was so thick, even Erza would have a hard time cutting it with her sword. Maxus Helios and Leonidas were glaring at each other, daring the other to make a move as their brawlers were eyeing each other. "It's so ironic Natsu: you scolded me for using Mechanical Bakugan, yet now you're using them. Talk about being a hypocrite." Spectra taunted with a chuckle.

"I made a promise, to not Leo again, even if I have to do something I don't wanna do." Natsu countered with a serious expression.

" **Finally, a worthy opponent!"** Helios said with a chuckle.

" **Worthier than you Helios, after what you've done to your body."** Leonidas said, giving him a cold glare. Both dragons then began to charge towards one another, slamming into the other with some much power that the ground itself cracked a bit. **"You're a fool Helios."**

" **Please, admit that you love the power."**

"Aquos, Haos and Pyrus. Three attributes fusion ability, activate! Pararidle Fire!" Electricity ran through Helios' body before he fired a beam of blue, yellow and fire fire from his mouth.

 **Maxus Helios: 3700-4300**

"Oh yeah? Ventus, Subterra and Darkus. Three attribute fusion ability activate! Domain Fire!" Electricity coursed through Leo's body before he fired his own flames, only this one was colored green, brown and purple respectively.

 **Maxus Helios: 4300-3900**

 **Maxus Leonidas: 3450-3850**

Both flames clashed, causing a large rainbow-like explosion. Baron, Tsubaki and Ace had to take cover behind a large rock, but even so, some of the sparks flickered around the area. **"Three attributes?! It's insane!"** Percival exclaimed in shock.

" **And this is barely the beginning of the fight."** Ingram added.

"Man, that power was way too intense." Baron said, a hint of fear evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but even with the bond they share, Natsu and Leo have to keep their heads in the game, or else everything we've fought for will have been for nothing." Ace said, hoping his rival/friend would pull through.

"They can do it, we just need to have hope." Tsubaki said, her hand over her heart as she saw the fight continue.

"How was that Spectra?"

"Impressive, but….." The leader of the Vexos took out one card…..before spreading it to reveal three, causing them to gasp. "See if you can handle this. Triple ability, activate!"

"Triple?!" Helios' left arm fired a bolt of brown lightning while his right one fired a barrage of green bullets and his large wings sent an energy slash. Leo could only cross his arms as the attacks struck his body, making him scream in pain. "Hang on, double ability activate! Haos Shard Shower plus Aquos Hydro Burst!" Leonidas thrusted his arms forward as two barrels escaped the mouths of Lunar Wolf and Hunter Shark.

" **Oh…...yeah."** Wheels appeared under his feet before he began to zigzag around the battlefield, dodging Helios' attacks. **"Amazing. The Thought Communication Systems allow me to manipulate the Mechanical Bakugan at will."** Grinning, Leonidas began to fire yellow and blue energy bullets at Helios, who grunted in pain as several explosions occurred around him.

"Double ability, activate. Eclipse Claw plus Shark Saber!" Two sharp glowing claws shot out of Leo's left arm while a long blue sword popped out the other. Increasing his speed, Leonidas slashed Helios on the side with his sword before making a U-turn and doing the same with his claws.

" **Try to handle this!"** Opening his mouth, Helios unleashed another Pararidle Fire on Leo, who jumped in the air to dodge.

" **I don't think so!"** Reeling his head back, Leonidas fired his Alpha Blaster, which struck Helios hard on the chest. Roaring in anger, Helios and Leonidas once again slammed into one another, creating a large shockwave.

"Leo, you okay?"

" **This is dangerous. If we continue to use this power, I don't know if we'll be able to control it."**

" **Who cares?! I'll destroy the whole planet if it means I get to defeat you!"**

" **You're mad!"**

"And that is why we will always win: because unlike you, we aren't afraid of holding back until we've obtained victory." Spectra raised his right hand before clenching it with a smirk. "Together, the universe will be ours."

"You've serious lost it." Natsu spoke up with a hard glare. "The Bakugan, the humans, none of us want war. But, there is something you should know about me." He then began to grin while holding up a card with a dragon insignia on it. "Where I'm from, I don't know the meaning of holding back! True Pyrus ability, activate! Firestorm!" Leonidas roared in the air as his whole body was engulfed in flames before he blasted it at Helios, engulfing him in a massive explosion.

 **Maxus Leonidas: 3850-4350**

 **Maxus Helios: 3900-3600**

"What a hit!" Baron exclaimed in joy, though his friends were of a different opinion.

" **Hang on, look!"** Despite the pain he was in, Helios was still able to move. He then did something none of them expected: He began to flap his wings and fly up, with Spectra on his back. **"You're kidding me! Something that big can fly?!"**

"Fly high Helios!" Using his claws, Helios boosted up to the air, causing an explosion to occur under his feet.

"If he can fly, then so can we Leo!" Natsu jumped onto his Bakugan's chestpiece before he activated the boosters under Dark Horn and Rhino Smasher to fly high in the air. "WOAH! THIS IS AWESOME!" The duo then flew past Spectra, who smirked at this.

"So, you want an aerial battle? Then I'll try not to disappoint! Helios?"

" **My pleasure!"** The Cyber turned his body before he rocketed towards Leonidas.

"DON'T FALL OFF MASTER NATSU!"

" **They do realize they left us, right?"** Ingram said with a blank tone, getting a nervous laugh from her brawler. Maxus Leonidas flew above the clouds that surrounded Vestal Palace, looking around to find he was alone for the moment.

" **We have to be careful Partner. They could be anywhere."**

"Don't worry Leo, we got this." Natsu looked up and saw what appeared to be something shiny above them…...only for it to make a U-turn. "I see them, up there!"

"Ability, activate! Darkus Slave!"

 **Maxus Leonidas: 4350-3950**

Helios' wings sent a barrage of purple energy onto Leo, who crossed his arms to block it and protect Natsu. Leo was forced to fly left and right to dodge, to which Helios followed his movements and kept on firing. "You have better mobility than I thought! However, you'll never match Helios' firepower!"

"If firepower's what you want, then try this out! Double ability, activate! Darkus Soul Scale plus Subterra Magma Bomb!" Both of Leo's arms opened two large slots, charging purple and brown energy. He fired a wave of dark energy from his right arm while three large brown energy balls shot out of the left. The wave made Helios shake slightly before the balls exploded on his chest. "Alright!"

" **They aren't finished."** Just as Leo said, Helios flew out of the smoke and charged towards them.

"Double ability, activate! Subterra Gravity plus Darkus Beagilita!"

" **Try to joke yourself out of this!"** Helios' wings began to glow before a ball of dark energy began to materialize.

"That's not good."

" **It's a gravity field. If we get sucked in, then it's over."**

"Got it! Ability, activate! Flame Pulse!" Lavafang shot out a large cannon as it aimed at the sphere. "Ready….aim…..FIRE!" The cannon fired a beam of pure flames, striking the sphere in the center.

*BOOM*

Due to the added from Lavafang, the sphere exploded, pushing open some of the clouds. "Leo, time to heat things up! Dragon **Bond!"** Leonidas activated the Dragon Bond as his body was infused with fire and lighting. "Lightning Flame Dragon **Sword Impact!"**

"Double ability, activate! Darkus Slave plus Haos Sheria!" Helios continued to fire a barrage or purple bullets as his body began to glow a yellow aura. Both Bakugan roared in anger before they clashed, creating a large shockwave. Both dragons continued to try and overpower the other while glaring at each other. "Pulverize them Helios!"

"Kick his ass Leo!"

' _With Mira's group'_

"Come on, come on!" Kallen said in frustration as she and the other tried to find the right code to releasing the five Bakugan, only for it to fail every time. It wasn't that they couldn't do it, but to find the exact code was no walking in the parking.

" **Kallen, we have to stay calm."** Gurin said, trying to cool her down.

"It's understandable why she feels like this, the code is difficult to obtain." Sona said, tying on the console.

"We're only catching pieces of the code, but we need to whole thing." Mira said, her face scrunching up in anger.

" **Don't worry Mira, I'm sure we can find it. We just need to have faith."** Wilda said, getting her to smile. As they worked on the console, Alice was staring at Hydranoid with a small frown.

"Hydranoid…." She muttered.

" **Lady Alice, we'll free Master Hydranoid soon, that I promise."** Vladitor consoled.

"Yeah, you're-"

*Rumble*

"Huh?"

" **Is something wrong?"**

"I thought...I….heard…." Alice widened her eyes in shock as she looked at the large window near the edge of the Throne Room. "LOOK OUT!" The others looked at what she was referring to and gasped.

"Is that…...Helios and Leo?!"

" **They're heading right for the Palace! Brace yourselves!"** Tyna shouted before both dragons crashed into the lower part of the palace, breaking through it. The room began to shake, making everyone lose their balance.

" **Oh….CRAP!"** Gurin suddenly fell on the keyboard and began to bounce on random keys. However, the keys he was landing on actually merged into the exact code to free the warriors.

"Gurin, you did it!"

" **The combination's complete!"** The main generator began to glow, along with the statues of the five savior Bakugan.

" **Gurin, that was brilliant."**

" **Thanks…..I guess."** It was by complete accident he found the code, but it didn't matter now.

"Hydranoid, everyone. You'll be free soon."

' _In the center of Vestal Palace'_

The center of Vestal Palace was in complete ruins, all the building were destroyed and debris was everywhere. **"Partner, are you alright?"** Leo asked in concern as Natsu coughed out some smoke.

"Yeah, this is nothing compared to what I've been through." Natsu reassured with a smile, to which Leo chuckled. However, their little talk was cut off when he jumped to the side to dodge a large beam. Helios then shot out of the debris, glaring at the duo.

" **I'm going to destroy you Leonidas!"** Helios roared before glancing at Spectra. **"Unleash my full power Spectra, don't hold back….."**

"Don't worry my friend, I won't hold anything back." Spectra said with a smirk before he pulled out a card with all six attributes on it. "Six attributes fusion ability, activate! Ultimate Striker!" Slowly, Helios' body began to glow a rainbow aura as the ground under him began to shake.

" **Using all six attributes without the use of the Perfect Core? Just how far gone are you Helios?"**

" **Not far enough, not until I destroy you, then the Dragonoid to prove I am the ultimate Bakugan in existence!"**

" **Then you leave me no choice, partner…."**

"This is gonna be crazy, but I'm with you." Reaching into his pocket, Natsu took out a card with all six attributes, just like the one Spectra had. "Here we go: six attributes fusion ability, activate! Ultimate Dragonstorm!" Like Helios, Leonidas began to glow a rainbow aura around his body, causing the ground to shake even more. Some of the debris around the two began to float in the air as they growled at each other.

' _Top of Vestal Palace'_

As the ultimate clash was going on, the remaining Vexos were watching the whole thing from the highest point, preparing their escape. "Hmm, it looks like we didn't need to lure Spectra here. How nice of him to drop by." Mylene said with a devilish smirk.

"At least he's giving us a good show before we leave." Shadow said, watching the whole fight from the holoscreen.

"He sure goes big, especially with that pink haired idiot." Lync said from the terminal.

" **I like his style, wish we did that more."** Brontes said as his brawler raised a brow.

"Who asked you?"

" **What can I say: I'ma Bakugan, and I llloooovvvveee a good brawl."**

" **He's right Mylene, let us join the fight and we will surely win."** Elico said, wanting to have revenge his humiliation in Beta City.

"Oh really?" She placed Elico in her hand before narrowing her eyes. "I that case….GET LOST." She closed her palm tightly before grabbing Brontes with her other hand, much to Volt's shock. The floor opened a small hole, which allowed Mylene to toss both Bakugan inside before closing.

"You witch! Why did you do that?!"

"We have no use for them. The Bakugan have served their purpose. And besides, we have created new weapons more powerful than the Bakugan, Professor Clay's mechanical Bakugan. A weapon with feelings is nothing more than a liability. All that matters is power, do you understand?" Volt growled at her. He and Brontes shared a bond stronger than any of the Vexos had with their own partners, een Spectra and Helios.

"We don't mind, right Lync?"

"You aren't getting any complaints from me."

"Prepare for launch!" Soon, the top of Vestal Palace began to smoke as four rockets, one on each side, began to ignite. "Now liftoff!" The upper spire launched into the air, flying upward to avoid the destruction the two dragons would bring upon the remnants of Vestal Palace. As both dragons continued to charge their power, the Gauntlets on their brawlers began to beep.

"The hell is going on?" Natsu saw several bars on his Gauntlet go over its limit. "Leo, we have to do it now!"

" **You got it partner!"** Leo said, charging even more power.

" **I want more power, MORE POWER!"** Helios demanded, charging way more power than his body could handle.

"So do I. Your new body can handle infinite amount of energy, so use it and show how powerful you really are!" Spectra shouted with his fist clenched. Little did the two of them know, Hydron was watching the whole thing via his spare throne room.

"Oh Spectra, as cocky as ever." Hydron said before he summoned a small terminal, which had to bar on it. Turning the bottom bar sideways, he pulled it out, allowing a small trigger to appear. "This will hurt you more than it'll hurt me….goodbye 'old' friend!" Smiling, he clicked the red trigger on the bar.

*BOOM*

Suddenly, Vestal Palace began to self destruct in several major parts. The four in the middle of the battlefield gasped in shock as some explosions occurred under them.

' _With Mira's group'_

As they waited for the five Bakugan to be free, the room suddenly began to flash a red light as the ceiling slowly began to crumble. "Warning, warning. Auto Self-Destruct System activated. Please evacuate immediately." The main A.I said across the remainder of the city.

" **Dammit, the whole places is about to blow!"** Gurin shouted.

" **But we can't leave Master Hydranoid and the others behind."** Vladitor countered, looking at his master.

" **There has to be a way we can speed up the conversion."** Wilda said, losing his balance as another explosion shook the room.

" **We have to get the brawlers out of here."** Tyna urged.

"We aren't leaving." Mira said.

"Not without Hydranoid, or the others." Alice said, looking at her partner in worry.

' _Back with Natsu'_

*Slurp*

The flames that erupted from the explosion were suddenly sucked into Natsu, who got out of the debris along with Leonidas. "Woah, that was close." Natsu said in relief while burping.

" **Are you okay?"** Leo asked while gazing down at Natsu.

"Yeah, but was that us?"

" **No, it seems Spectra was betrayed by his allies."** Just as he finished that sentence, the rocks in front of Leo suddenly exploded, revealing an extremely pissed off Helios.

" **LEONIDAS!"** Helios roared as he charged towards Leo, tackling him to the ground.

"SHIT!" Natsu held onto Leo's chest armor as his Bakugan stood up and glared at his rival. "Spectra, this whole place is gonna blow. We can't stay here." To his surprise, Spectra chuckled.

"I didn't know you were such a coward Natsu Dragneel." He mocked with a smirk. "This battle will only end with one of us defeated and the other bowing to them. Six attributes fusion ability, activate! Ultimate Striker!"

"Six attributes fusion ability, activate! Ultimate Dragonstorm!" Both dragons began to focus rainbow-like flames in their mouths before unleashing a powerful stream of fire. Both attacks got closer….and closer…..until…

*BOOM*

Due to the power of the attacks, a massive explosion occurred. "AHHHHHHH!" The force behind the attacks was so strong, it pushed both Leonidas and Helios back. Both dragons, along with the twelve mechanical Bakugan transformed back into ball form as their brawlers crashed onto the ground. Above the palace, the Dimension Crystal began crack before it completely shattered.

' _With Mira's group'_

"We're running out of time. Either we get them out now or we blow up." Kallen said, trying to hold onto the console.

"Hang on, I think I found a way to speed up the process." Sona said, typing on the keyboard even faster.

" **Sone, everyone there isn't any time."** Tyna said. She understood what they were doing and she respected that, but her #1 concern was the safety of the brawlers. Part of the ceiling suddenly exploded.

"Mira, look out!" Rushing towards her friend, Alice quickly pushed Mira out of the way just before some of the debris hit where she was standing.

" **Are you two okay?"** Wilda asked in concern as the two orange haired females stood up.

"Yeah, thanks for that Alice."

"No problem." Alice said before the controls suddenly began to spark up.

" **The system's lost control!"** Gurin said as the others stood back. Little did they know, the statues began to crack.

*CRACK*

Everyone looked in shock as the whole ground began to split in half, forcing Mira to jump to the left. Alice tried to jump as well, but the crack expanded too far. "NO!"

"ALICE/ **LADY ALICE!"** The original Darkus brawler screamed as she began to fall through the crack. It looked like it was the end…

Until a large hand grabbed her and pulled her out. Alice slowly looked up and gasped in shock. **"Alice."**

"H-Hydranoid…." Sure enough, it was Darkus Alpha Hydranoid who had saved her. Tears soon began to ran down her cheeks. "HYDRANOID!" The Bakugan pulled her close to his middle head before she hugged it with all her might. "I-I thought I wouldn't s-see you again."

" **Master Hydranoid!"** Valditor suddenly began to glow until he reached his true form.

" **Vladitor, you found Alice."** The warrior Bakugan bowed his head.

" **I'm so sorry for not helping you before."** To his surprise, he felt Hydranoid place a claw on his shoulder.

" **Stand my student. You've protected Alice in my absence, and for that, I thank you."** Though they couldn't see it, Vladitor was smiling.

" **Where the heck are we?"** Aquos Preyas asked in confusion.

" **You're all in Vestal Palace, and it's about to explode."** Wilda explained as he, Tyna and Wilda also turned back to normal.

" **Then we have to get out of here before it's too late."** Skyress advised.

" **Right, I shall carry those who cannot fly."** Hydranoid placed Alice on his back.

"Let's fly!" Kallen got on Gurin while Sona got on Tyna and Mira got on Wilda before they all jumped out of the room.

' _With Natsu'_

"Ooowwww…." Natsu pushed off some of the debris on his back, groaning in pain. He looked forward and saw Leo in ball form. "Leo…...are you okay?"

"I…..will show you...no mercy…." Spectra said, reaching out to Helios, who was also in ball form. However, just as he was about to grab him…...Helios began to glow, making his brawler gasped.

" **Partner, I'm free!"** Leo said before he and Helios began to grow to their normal forms.

"How the hell…...wait….." Natsu's eyes widened in realization. The Dimension Controller was destroyed! Which means all their Bakugan were free.

*Beep, Beep*

Natsu looked at his arm and saw his Gauntlet freaking out. "Bakugan System Offline: Battle Terminated." The Gauntlet A.I said before popping out the ability card.

"Battle terminated?"

"The final controller…...must've been destroyed."

" **WHO CARES?! None of that matters to me. I wanted to fight, NOW!"** Helios demanded, glaring at Leonidas. **"What do you think Leonidas: shall we end this?"**

" **You have no honor, and as a being who cares deeply for the belief of the Bakugan, I cannot allow you to leave after all the damage you've done. So yes, we will finish this."** With that, both dragons charged at one another, grabbing the other's claws while trying to push them. As they fought, Natsu and Spectra stared at each other, one filled with hate and the other filled with concern.

"I know who you are under that mask…..Keith."

"What?" Natsu stepped forward, his glare softened a bit.

"Even if I wanna beat the shit out of you for everything, you're still Mira's brother. I want her to be happy, and having her brother back would make her happy. So come with us, join the Resistance and be her brother again. We could even be friends, if you want. All you have to do is end this."

"Oh…..I'll end this alright." Spectra took out a red card before placing it in his Gauntlet. Soon, a red energy blade shot out of the device as he aimed it at Natsu's neck. "Let's see what your 'magic' is made of." Natsu growled in anger before he ignited his right fist, ready to finish the fight he started.

"Then…...I'm fired up."

' _With Ace's group'_

Since the Dimension Controller was destroyed, Percival, Nemus and Ingram were able to return to their normal forms as they flew their brawlers up the tower. "Pick up the pace Nemus!" Baron said, holding onto Nemus' shoulder.

"Every second counts, Mira and the others are counting on us!" Ace told Percival.

" **We won't fail."** Percival said, increasing his speed.

"I just hope they're all safe." Tsubaki said in concern.

" **I'm sure they are Tsubaki, Gurin and Leonidas wouldn't allow anything back to happen."** Ingram reassured, even if she felt slight concern as well. The three Bakugan kept flying up, passing the clouds as they saw the

"What the hell happened?!" Ace narrowed his eyes as he saw something coming from the side of the palace. "Hang on, I see something." Soon, Gurin and the other Bakugan began to fly towards them. "MIRA!"

"Hey there." Mira said with a smile.

" **It looks like everyone made it out."** Nemus said with a relieved sigh as the Bakugan gathered together.

"Tigrerra, Gorum, Preyas, Skyress, Hydranoid! I-I think I'm gonna cry." Baron began to tear up before crying in his arm…..only to slip off Nemus' shoulder, though he was lucky to grab onto it.

"Relax Baron, this is no time for butter fingers." Kallen teased with a smirk, getting everyone to giggle. Mira giggled before she looked around…..and noticed a lack of a dragon and pink hair.

"Wait…..where's Natsu and Leonidas?!"

"I don't see them." Alice said in concern.

"They must still be in the palace." Sona theorized, looking at the palace.

" **Leonidas…"** Tyna said, looking up worryingly.

' _Back in the palace'_

" **RRRAAAGGHHHHH!"** Leonidas slammed his tail onto Helios' neck. Angered, Helios bit down on Leo's neck, making him scream in pain.

"DRAGNEEL!" Spectra lunged forward and began to swing his energy blade at Natsu, who dodged the attacks effortlessly.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Dodging a blade swing, Natsu slammed his fist onto the Vexos' stomach, making him gasp. "That's for what you did to Leo!" Pulling back, he swung his leg to his side. "And that's for making Mira cry!" Growling in anger, Spectra swung his blade to the side, forcing Natsu to jump back. He flinched in pain as the blade had cut his right cut and blood began to run down it.

" **You've stained the very thing the Bakugan stand for! Has your hunger for power truly blinded you?!"** Leo shouted as he and Helios tried to overpower the other.

" **Of course you would say that so you would be the strong Bakugan!"** Helios said before he shoved Leo to another building. **"Isn't it part of the Bakugan spirit to be the best I could be? It doesn't matter if I become part machine,I'm fulfilling my destiny and you're in my way!"** With that, Helios slammed his tail onto Leo's head, forcing him onto the ground. Natsu looked behind Spectra and saw his partner getting his butt handed to him.

"Leo, I'm coming!"

"No you don't!" Natsu turned his body, only to chest slashed on the chest by his opponent's sword. "Now who's the weak one?!" Laughing, Spectra slammed his foot onto Natsu's chest, kicking him to the ground. "Friendship, bonds, they're nothing but obstacles in your way." Spectra began to walk towards Natsu as Helios walked towards Leonidas.

" **The only thing that's important in life is power, everything else is meaningless."** Slowly, both Helios and Spectra raised their fists, ready to finish their rivals.

"No one will stand in my way. Not you, not Mira, nobody!" He then thrusted his blade forward while Helios brought down his claw.

 **(Place Fairy Tail Main Theme for epicness)**

…...until Natsu and Leonidas caught them. "No….."

" **More…."** They slowly began to tighten their grip, making Spectra and Helios groan in pain. Then…..both brawler and Bakugan were engulfed in flames as they gave them a true glare.

"NO **MORE!"** Natsu and Leo slammed their fists into their opponents' stomachs, making them spit saliva.

"I'M DONE WITH YOUR COCKY LOOK!" Natsu punched Spectra on the cheek before grabbing him by the throat and slamming his forehead against his, snapping his mask in half as blood trickled down his forehead.

" **I'LL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO INSULT OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS ANYMORE!"** Leo slammed his fist onto the back of Helios' neck, forcing him on the ground. **"YOU'LL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!"** He then grabbed Helios' wings…..

*SNAP*

" **HYAAHHHH!"** Helios screamed in agony as Leonidas snapped his mechanical wings.

"FLAME LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON FIST!" Igniting both hands, Natsu began to punch Spectra with a flaming barrage, striking him in a rapid pace. Spectra had never felt so much pain, it was like several explosions smashing against his body. "THIS IS FOR BARON, ACE, KALLEN, SONA, TSUBAKI, DAN, RUNO, JULIE, ALICE, LEO!" He reeled his fist back, focusing more fire into it. "AND THIS IS FOR MAKING MIRA CRY!" With that, he punched Spectra so hard, he crashed into a pile of debris and Helios crashed into another building. The leader of the Vexos struggled to get get up with his elbows. Blood ran down his head, parts of his clothes were burned and he had several burns on his skin. He barely opened his right eye and saw something that truly terrified him. Natsu was slowly walking towards him like a predator, his eyes were green with silts, and the flames around him. It was as if the devil himself was walking up to him.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" He swung his blade…..only for Natsu to catch his arm, fingers on the Gauntlet. Natsu's hand began to squeeze the device, making it short circuit before it exploded, making Spectra flinch in pain.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, member of Fairy Tail and the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. And I'm a DRAGON SLAYER!" He pulled Spectra close before he focused fire and lightning into his hand. "Lightning Flame Dragon FIST!" Spectra looked in horror as Natsu's fist slammed into his cheek, sending him crashing into a broken wall.

" **I….WON'T…...LOSE TO YOU! GENERAL QUASAR!"** Helios launched a large fireball, putting all his remaining energy into it.

" **For Natsu…..for the Resistance…..FOR MY FAMILY! ALPHA BLASTER PYRUS!"** Like Helios, Leonidas put all his remaining energy into his mouth before unleashing his strongest breath attack ever. The General Quasar and Alpha Blaster clashed, each trying to overpower the other as the ground continued to shake. **"ALL…...THE…...WAY!"** Leo stepped forward before putting everything into his attack, which engulfed Helios' attack.

" **NNNOOOO!"** Helios could only scream as his rival's attack struck him in the chest, making him crash into another building. Both Natsu and Leonidas fell on their knees, feeling exhausted from their fights. They began to pant before clenching their hands/claws and they looked at the sky.

 **(End of theme unless you wanna keep playing it)**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH/ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Both wizard and dragon roared proudly into the sky, symbolizing their victory. However, their little moment was cut short as they saw the palace began to glow…..

' _With the Resistance'_

Wanting to help out their friend, the Resistance began to fly back to the palace, hoping it wasn't too la-

*BOOM*

However, they were too late as the palace….it exploded, causing a large fireball to appear in the sky. The brawlers and the Bakugan looked in horror. "NATSU!" Mira screamed, her heart felt like it stopped as the explosion expanded.

"M-Master Natsu!" Baron shouted, tears running down his cheeks. The youngest of the brawlers couldn't believe it, the person he admired so much(aside from Dan) was just…..gone. He felt so weak when they started, but ever since Natsu joined them, he felt more confident and even won brawls against Lync and Volt.

"Nooooooo…." Tsubaki said, tears also running down her cheeks. While she and Kallen hadn't been around him for that long, she admired Natsu. His positive attitude always made her laugh, and he was a beacon of hope.

"This can't be real….." Sona muttered, tears threatening to fall down her eyes. Natsu was her first friend in New Vestroia and he was just…...so kind. He even protected her from Mylene's Trap Bakugan, and for that, she would always be grateful.

"That dumbass!" Kallen shouted, looking away as angry tears ran down her cheeks. While she wouldn't admit it, she really did care about Natsu. Maybe it was because he was always a friendly face, or maybe it was because she liked his confident attitude.

"Natsu….." Alice said, putting a hand over her heart while crying. Natsu…...he was such a unique person. Even if she was a stranger, he was more than willing to help her get back to Earth AND save her from Spectra. She wished she could've been around him longer….

"Dammit, you idiot." Ace snarled while looking away, though one could clearly see a tear run down his cheek. As much as he hated to admit, Natsu was honestly a good guy. He was the reason Ace wanted to get stronger, and he's helped them way more than he ever could. Plus when everyone thought Mira was a traitor, Natsu was the one who backed him up. He truly respected him.

The Bakugan simply stayed quiet, in respect for Leonidas. Tyna however, was sobbing to herself. She truly admired Leonidas and wished they could've spent more time, especially after he went to Earth.

However, the one who was most affected was Mira, who was crying on Wilda's hand. She couldn't, no DIDN'T, want to believe he was gone. Natsu: the hot headed, somewhat cocky, loyal, friendly fire wizard. He meant so much to her, especially with all the things he had done for her.

" _I've got your back, kay?"_

" _I'll help you you find Keith, and then you can be a family again."_

" _Even if I can't see you...no matter how far you may be… I will always be watching you. So don't worry about being alone, cause you're never without friends!"_

 _Natsu…._ She gripped the necklace he gave her as more tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't even told him she…...she…..she lo- **"Mira, look!"** Wilda shouted, getting hers and everyone else's attention. They all looked at the explosion…..and saw a figure flying towards them.

" **Wait….THAT'S LEO!"** Gurin shouted as they all gasped. Sure enough, it was Leonidas, who despite looking beaten up, was roaring in pride. On his neck, Natsu Dragneel stood up, giving them all a grin.

"HEY GUYS!" He shouted, still grinning. Each and every one of them began to smile in relief, but Mira was crying. It wasn't out of sadness, but of pure happiness. He…...he was still alive, giving that grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"Natsu….Natsu….." Seeing his brawler want to see Natsu, Wilda pulled his palm down before tossing Mira towards Leo. "NATSU!"

"WOAH!" Natsu stuck his arms out before he grabbed Mira by the waist before she could fall off, making them both spin a bit. "Are you crazy Mira?! You could've fallen!" Mira didn't care, she just gave him a teary smile, much to his shock.

"You made it back…..you came back to us." He blinked a bit before smiling.

"Why wouldn't I? You guess are my friends, and there's no way I'd ever leave you!" She gave a genuine smile before wrapping her arms around him and giving a warm hug, resting her head on his left shoulder. Natsu smiled softly before returning her embrace, much to her joy as she missed his warmth.

" **Ahhhh…."** Feeling his energy drain, Leo slowly began to fall towards the others, only for Percival and Wilda to grab him by the arms, helping him fly down safely.

" **Easy Leonidas, you used too much power."** Wilda advised.

" **Of course he used too much power, he and his brawler don't know the meaning of holding back."** Percival joked, getting a chuckle from Leo.

" **Thank you Percival, Wilda."** Soon, all the Bakugan landed on the ground as their brawlers got on the ground.

"Hey…." Before anyone could react, a purple blur ran past them before crashing into Natsu, making him fall to the ground. "WOAH!"

"MASTER NATSY, YOU'RE OKAY!" Baron cried, hugging Natsu as hard as he could while crying tears of joy. Though it hurt, Natsu chuckled while ruffling his fan's head.

"Sorry if I scared you Baron, but I'm not going anywhere." The Haos brawler gave a toothy grin before he helped Natsu stand up.

*SLAM*

"OWW!" Natsu was suddenly punched on the right cheek, making him stagger a bit. "What the hell Kallen?!"

"That was for making us worry you idiot." She said before looking away, though she had a small blush while smiling a bit. "But I'm glad you're okay." Natsu rubbed his cheek before smiling.

"Natsu, you're hurt." Tsubaki reached into her pocket and pulled a small handkerchief before rubbing it against Natsu's cut, cleaning off some of the remaining blood.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Natsu crossed his arms while closing his eyes, recalling what happened before the explosion.

 _Flashback, a few minutes earlier_

 _Natsu and Leo finished screaming into the air before the ground began to shake even more._ _ **"Partner, we have to go!"**_ _Leo said urgently, getting a nod from his brawler as he gathered the mechanical Bakugan and got on his back. However, before they could take off, the Vexos Warship hovered over them._

" _What the hell? I thought they all left." Natsu muttered before he saw Brontes, Elico and Vulcan jump out of the ship._

" _ **Oh no, what happened to you Spectra?"**_ _Brontes asked, picking up the leader of the Vexos while Elico and Vulcan grabbed Helios by the arms. Normally they would've fought these guys, but the whole place was blowing up, so safety was the number one concern._

" _Come on Leo." Nodding in agreement, Leonidas flew off the ground just as the palace exploded._

 _Flashback end…_

"After that, we flew here. It was weird, because the Vexos blow up the palace, even when Spectra was still inside." Natsu opened his eyes, scowling in anger. "Those bastards, they'd even turn their back on their friends."

"Well the important thing is that you're safe." Sona said, placing a hand on his shoulder while smiling.

"Yeah, thanks. Plus it's like I told Erza: you don't die for your friends, you live for them."

" **Wise words partner."** Leo said, getting Natsu to grin while putting his hands behind his head.

"Hehe, I guess so." Everyone began to laugh, finally relaxing after the battle of Vestal Palace. Mira looked at Natsu with a blush. Finally, the fight was over. There was nothing stopping her….from doing something she wanted to do for a while, but never had the courage to go through with it. She smiled while looking down, her hair shadowing her expression as she tapped Natsu's shoulder, getting his attention. "What's up Mira?"

"Natsu…..there's something I wanted….to tell you. Can you come closer?"

"Ummm, sure?" Natsu leaned a bit in, but to his surprise, Mira placed both her hands on his cheeks while giving a warm smile that made his heart flutter a bit.

"I love you." Mira then leaned in…..and pressed her lips against his.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" The brawlers and even the Bakugan looked at the scene in shock while Natsu slowly began to blush a storm. Mira simple had her eyes closed, putting in all the admiration she had for Natsu into the kiss. It felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders and she couldn't be anymore happy. For some reason, the humans girls felt…..angry at Mira? It was strange, but it was almost as if they….wanted to be in her position, which made them blush. Meanwhile Ace pointed at the two, mouth open while pointing at them, yet he didn't mutter out a word. Baron simply jawdropped, his innocent mind completely fried. Soon Mira pulled away from the kiss, still blushing while having a shy smile.

"I-I'm sorry for doing that, but…..I couldn't hold back." Natsu simply stood there, frozen in shock which made her feel a bit nervous. However, he did something no one expected.

*BOOM*

His head suddenly exploded, causing a large puff of smoke to come out of his mouth and ears before he fell on the ground, still blushing(It's a joke from Soul Eater, lol.) "Natsu?!" The others kneeled down to check on their friend, only to see he was breathing.

"Stupid idiot, he just passed out." Ace said with a shake of his head, though he did smile in amusement.

"Only Natsu would do something like this."

" **It's rather…..strange for a human to lose consciousness like that."** Leo muttered.

*Chu*

However, Leonidas gasped in shock as he felt a pair of cool lips against his right cheek. He looked in shock as it was Tyna, who looked away with a blush. **"I…..suppose I wanted to do that as well, for a time."** She admitted as Leo began to blush.

" **Woah Leo, are you really blushing or are those your scales?"** Gurin teased while nudging his side.

" **Who knew a dragon could blush?!"** Preyas shouted while laughing.

" **I didn't."** Gorum said blankly.

" **It was a joke Gorum."** Skyress said with an amused shake of her head as everyone laughed. One this day, the Bakugan were finally set free.

' _In the Vexos Warship'_

"Master Spectra, please hang in there." Gus said as he began to treat his master's wounds. It was a miracle that he was even alive, much less breathing, but nevertheless he was glad. When he first say Natsu Dragneel do this, he was going to go after him for revenge, but he knew he needed to get Spectra out of there, especially since they were on their own. It was a good thing he ran into Brontes and Elico when he did. Otherwise he didn't know if Vulcan could've gotten them out. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter open as he tried to stand. "Master, you have to rest."

"Natsu…...Dragneel." Spectra muttered while looking at the ceiling. The memories of his defeat were still fresh in mind. Meanwhile in the hanger, Helios was curled up in a ball, his only real eye opened up as he growled lightly.

" **Leonidas, this isn't over. I….will….find….a...way….to….defeat…..you…."** He muttered before closing his eye, trying to sleep off his defeat.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD THAT FOLKS, CONCLUDES THE VEXOS ARC OF THIS STORY! Pull out the champagne and make out with your girl!(if you have one lol.) I am SSSSOOOOOO happy to finally write this chapter, especially since I was going to cut if off at a certain point. Bet you guys are glad I didn't huh? I do wanna ask you guys this question: would you guys want Natsu's time in Earth to be a part of this story, or should I make an OVA of sorts, kinda like fillers? I don't know if you guys want that, so please tell me. Also, I'm pretty sure you guys want Natsu vs Dan, so I will say this….IT'S HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER! Actually, a lot will happen next chapter, which will lead to the second arc, which I will need to wing a lot lol. So I wanna know, which moments from this story were your favorites. Tell me as many as you want as I am interested in what you guys liked so I could use it for the next arc. Also, we will see the Bakugan Traps and Maxus Bakugan be used more in the next arc, and I may even tease Nethia and Gundalia, maybe~**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything!**

 **Next time: The next step**


	24. Chapter 24: The next step

**What's up everyone! That's right, The 3rd Dragneel, back with another aftermath chapter of Bakugan The Dragon Slayer Saga. To say I'm happy about the positive feedback on the last chapter would be a MASSIVE understatement. Just…..the way you guys not only liked the action, but also the moment was just heartwarming. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I am curious since I saw both Phoenix Priestess and Dragon Cry(both cool movies), would you guys be willing to want an arc based on these movies? I personally won't have a problem, I just wanna know what you guys think.**

 **Neostardustdragon101: I'm glad to hear that and yeah, they will need to step up their game if they want a piece of Natsu. As for Volt, he won't die…...but we'll see if he joins the guild or not.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Haha, yeah he did, and you can't really blame him since this WAS his first kiss. I'm glad to hear you liked all the parts of this story and hope you enjoy the next arc.**

 **Omni warrior: Hell yeah he destroyed Spectra and yeah, that kiss was admittedly adorable. Well….it'll be a while, but the wait will be worth it lol.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thanks my man.**

 **25NaMi: Hehe, well since you area NaMi fan, I truly am glad for that.**

 **Jerry Gabo703: I know, thank you my good man and trust me, the fight between the two will be very explosive. In the future….yes he will.**

 **Thethehex34: I honestly don't think that'd be a good idea unless they give him a transformation magic which can make him human, lol. But yeah, he and Natsu will show off their powers against the dragons, and it will be EPIC. Yes on the main pairing being Natsu and Mira, and hell yeah they'll be beyond shocked that Natsu, NATSU, has not one, but five girlfriends!**

 **Neo Infinity: Thank you and I guess it was a bit sudden, but since the fighting was done, Mira thought it was a good idea to lay her heart out lol.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks and yeah, he was truly shocked lol.**

 **Docron: Why thank you and alright, I guess we'll have some omakes.**

 **Kival737101: Yeah it was and I'm glad you loved Natsu and Mira's kiss, since there will be one at the end of this chapter. Also, yeah, Fairy Tail's gonna be really shocked with where Natsu has been.**

 **Blizzarzord: lol, I know, right?**

 **Shiroyuu012: Who is the question? Because she's more beautiful and has a bigger chest? Lol.**

 **Glenn: Thanks, I do too!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the support.**

 **LATINOxxGHOSTxx: Ummm, no he will not, sorry. Yeah, I guess you are right, and OVA stands for Original Video Animation.**

 **The Question: After a timeskip, yeah he will. Stick together since the Legendary warriors don't see a purpose in separating them. First Earth, then Earthland.**

 **Idea Dude: Lol, I may have an alternate version of him in the next arc if you want.**

 **Romancer: It will be…..interesting, but he'll learn….hopefully.**

 **Gundam Revenant Banshee: I don't know if I'll go that far, maybe make a spin off at best and yes, Leo will evolve that same way Drago did, maybe even more.**

 **Kamen rider w: Thanks, I'm glad you like it:)**

 **So to recap last time: The battle between Helios and Leonidas continued, with both using the power of their Maxus Bakugan which was so powerful, it tore through Vestal Palace. Meanwhile, after the Prince was pulled away by Mylene, team Mira went to work to free their Bakugan friends, even as the Palace began to collapse. Having no more use for Spectra, Hydron initiated the self destruction protocol, which terminated the brawl. This however didn't stop Helios and Leonidas from continuing their battle to the death, with Spectra and Natsu not too far off. It seemed as though the Vexos won, but with the belief of their friends, Natsu and Leonidas were able to turn the tables and defeat their rivals once and for all just before the Palace exploded. The Resistance began to celebrate their victory, though things changed when Mira confessed to Natsu and gave him a kiss, which caused him to faint. Now what will be in store for our heroes next? Let's find out….**

' _New Vestroia, a few hours later'_

" **CANNON BALL!"** Preyas jumped from the nearest cliff before landing in the water with a large splash. The Aquos Bakugan ross out of the water with a big grin. **"Aww, man! It's good to finally swim after all this time!"**

" **I agree. Now that the threat of the Vexos is over, we can finally return to our period of peace."** Hydranoid said with a sigh.

" **Yes, it's good to relax."** Gorum said as he sat next to Tigrerra, who was actually fishing(imagine if she and Happy met lol.) Every Bakugan in Vestroia was enjoying their freedom: running far distances, flying high in the sky, hell even Sirenoid was sitting on the edge of the cliff, strumming her harp. Yup, it was finally time to relax. Not too far from the group were Leonidas and Tyna, who simply sat on the ground, watching as their brothers and sisters conversed with one another.

" **Finally, the battle is over."** Leonidas said with a smile. **"I can't explain how long I've waited for this day."**

" **If it wasn't for you, then we wouldn't be here Leonidas."** Tyna confessed, also smiling as Leo chuckled.

" **You mean if it wasn't Natsu. His power and heart were the key to my-our victories, and yet we couldn't have done it without you or the others."** The female Bakugan blushed a bit at his compliment before looking down.

" **But me, Ingram and Percival were easily defeated while you and the others were in Earth. I failed Sona, so you shouldn't thank me."** Leonidas looked at his comrade with a small frown before he did something unexpected. He raised his claw….and lightly tapped her head.

" **Don't think so little of yourself. It was you and the others who defeated Mylene and Shadow, and….."** He looked away in embarrassment. **"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the motivation to fight."** To his surprise, he felt her hand grasp his claw.

" **Thank you Leonidas…..I appreciate it."** He smiled as they looked at the evening sky, some stars were visible passed the clouds. **"Speaking of appreciation, how's Natsu?"**

" **I….believe he's still unconscious."**

' _Inside the trailer'_

Sure enough, the pink haired male was inside the Resistance trailer, sleeping soundly on the couch. It wasn't just the kiss that knocked Natsu out, but rather the lack of magic he had after that explosion, as well as the battle with Spectra. His brow began to twitch before his eyes slowly opened. "Mmmm, Happy, if you want fish, get it yourself." He said groggily before rubbing his eyes, making his vision clearer. "Wait, the trailer?" Now fully wake, Natsu shifted his body so that he was now sitting up. The last thing he remembered was telling the others how he survived the explosion….and the kiss. A small blush crept on his face as he remembered Mira's hands on his cheek, her scent filling his nose...her soft lips pressed against his own. "Man, what the hell am I gonna do?"

"Master Natsu!" A chipper voice called out from the right. Turning his head, Natsu saw Baron and Ace exiting the door, the former had a big smile while the latter had his normally stoic expression.

"Oh, hey Baron, Ace. What happened?"

"You passed out after that explosion in Ves Palace." Ace said nonchalantly before handing Natsu a cup of water. "Here, you look thirsty."

"Thanks." Looking around, Natsu noticed a lack of females(not that he was a pervert or anything.) "Hey, where's Mira and the others?"

"Oh, after you passed out, we were able to bring you inside the Trailer to rest." Baron said, still smiling. "We were kinda worried you'd never wake up, but I'm glad you did!"

"Hehe, yeah. I guess I used too much magic. But still, where's Mira?" He raised the cup and began drinking the contents.

"She and the others said they needed to talk in private." Ace then gave a slight smirk. "Didn't think you'd pass out from a kiss." Ace's words caught Natsu off as he began choking hard.

"I *cough* didn't pass out from that, I was too tired."

"Really?" The Darkus brawlers eyed Natsu before shrugging. "Fine, I was just wondering what you'll do about it."

"About what?"

"How dumb are you?"

"What was that?!" Even if he was running on fumes, he could still kick ass.

"Relax, what I meant is what are you gonna do about that kiss." At the mention of it, Natsu blushed slightly as Ace sighed. "Look, I care about Mira and want her to be happy. You've done a good job doing that, so I wanna know if you'll do something about it." Natsu, for his part, was at a lack of words. He genuinely cared for Mira, ALL of his friends. But...never in a romantic sense. Hell, this was the first time he was actually kissed, and he liked it! Does this mean he and Mira are together together, or what? The dragon slayer let out a heavy sigh before scratching his head in irritation.

"GUAH! It's so hard to think!"

"Don't worry Master Natsu, you'll think of something. You always pull through." Baron said while patting his shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"She's in her room." Nodding, Natsu began to walk passed Ace, who sighed a bit. "Just try not to screw up, alright?"

"I won't Ace, thanks."

' _With the girls'_

Like Ace said, the females brawlers were currently in Mira's room. Mira, Alice and Sona were sitting on her bed while Tsubaki sat on the desk chair and Kallen leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "So….is there something wrong?" Mira asked curiously. It was a bit….weird that the others wanted to speak with her privately, away from the boys.

"Not really, just wanna talk." Kallen said nonchalantly.

"Okay...what about?" Mira raised a brow as she noticed a few of the girls blushing.

"Mira….you really love Natsu, don't you?" Sona said, finally finding her voice. The Subterra Brawler began to blush heavily before looking down on her lap. "Mira?"

"I-I…." Mira didn't know what to say. This was the first time she had actually had romantic feelings for someone else. The feelings she had were so confusing, it was like a cable tied in knots.

"Mira, could you...tell us when you had these f-feelings?" Alice stuttered.

"Well…..I think it started when we went to Alpha city. He was willing to check up on me and even offered to find Keith, just for me." She placed a hand over the necklace he had gotten her. "And he continued to help us with our cause, and for the first time in awhile, I felt happy, as if all the bad things we were facing didn't exist. He was always there for me whenever I needed it and he's loyal to his friends…." A smile crept on her face, thinking of his toothy grin, and his positive aura. "I guess I've always had feeling for him." She then looked up and gave them a curious look. "But why do you want to know about my feelings?"

"Ummm, w-well…." Alice began squirming nervously while Sona began fixing her glasses and Tsubaki twiddled with her thumbs. Hell, even Kallen had to look away to hide her blush.

"Is it something I said?"

"M-Mira, what if…..someone else had feelings f-for Natsu?" Tsubaki said, her pale skin turning red from embarrassment. Mira tilted her head slightly before her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait…..you all…..have feelings for him too?" All four gave a short nod, much to Mira's shock. She was more curious than angry. "Since when?" They all looked at each other, wondering who should even start this rather awkward discussion. It wasn't long before Sona choked in her hand, getting their attention.

"I suppose I'll start. The feelings I had for Natsu hadn't occurred until the first Brawl I had with Mylene. He willingly blocked an attack from Mylene's Trap Bakugan while Tyna was caught in a trap, I thought I would've died, but he stood there, and protected me." The bespectacled female smiled a bit. "He's always someone you can rely on for support, and he was my first human friend since I came here." The others nodded in agreement, it was Natsu's personality that caught their attention. "So, who's next?"

"Might as well get it over with." Kallen uncrossed her arms and sighed. "To be honest, I thought he was just a weird guy. I mean he has pink hair, he eats like it's the end of the world and he's always so loud…." The girls slightly sweatdropped a bit. It wasn't that she was wrong per say, but rather the she was saying it. However, the redhead cracked a smile. "But I gotta admit, once you get to know the guy, he can be fun. It was like anything he did would make you either laugh or just smile. Most guys would try hitting on me, but Natsu, he just wanted to be my friend, and I guess that's what I like about him." Again, they all agreed with her words, Natsu was always able to lighten the mood of most situations. "Alright, who's next?" The only ones who hadn't spoken were Tsubaki and Alice, who both looked rather uncomfortable expressing their feelings. "Come on guys, we don't have all day."

"O-okay…" The Ventus Brawler gulped nervously before speaking. "W-well like you all said, I was attracted to Natsu because of his loyalty, determination and his personality. There hasn't been one time where I hadn't laughed at his antics, he always found a way to make you smile. I wanna get to know him , to….spend some time with him." Her blush began to grow to the point steam threatened to escape her ears. Kallen sighed a bit, knowing how easily embarrassed her friend was. Now all the was left was Alice, who looked down in embarrassment.

"Alice?"

"Ummmm, to be honest, I don't know how I fell for Natsu. When I was transported to New Vestroia by accident, I thought I would never get back, tos ee my friends and family. But….then Natsu came along, and he was the first to offer me help, even if I was a complete stranger. He was willing to help me back to Earth, and even saved me when Spectra used my as a hostage." Mira and Kallen frowned a bit at the memory. "But when I brought Lync with us and he tricked me, Natsu wasn't angry or disappointed in me. 'The fact that you gave him a chance shows just how good of a person you are.' Those were the exact words he told me, and to not blame myself for his actions." She then began to smile while putting a hand over her heart. "He cares about us, and that's why I….like him."

"I see…." Mira didn't know what to say about the situation. Yeah she was extremely shocked that Natsu had won the hearts of the girls here, but what would she do? There was no way she wanted to hurt them, but now that she heard their confessions, what was the plan now? "S-should we tell Natsu?"

"Tell me what?" A male voice suddenly said from the door. The five females inside gasped in shock and embarrassment as the guy they all liked was standing in front of the door, giving them a confused look.

"NATSU?!" They couldn't help but scream in shock, making him cover his ears.

"Yeah, it's me. That hurts you know?" I guess that's what he gets for snooping, am I right?

"H-how much did you h-hear?"

"All of it, I do have good hearing you know?" They began to blush even more. Did they really forget about his heightened hearing?

"S-so, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of the right words to say."I guess…..confused? It's not everyday girls talk about their feelings, you know?"

"Okay, but how do you f-feel about that?"

"To be honest, I don't know."Natsu pointed at his heart."My heart is beating like crazy.." He then pointed at his cheeks. "My cheeks get warm, which I shouldn't really feel since I'm a fire dragon slayer…" And finally, he pointed at his stomach. "And my stomach feels like it's gonna explode, maybe because I ate some bad food, I don't know." He gritted his teeth before ruffling his hair in frustration."It's so weird! I don't know what to do!" He let out a sigh before looking at the girls, who were still blushing."Do you guys really feel about me that way?" One by one, they nodded in agreement.

"Natsu." Mira spoke up with a serious tone. "How do you feel about us? And I don't mean in the sense of friendship, I mean…..romantically."

"Romantically? Hmmm…" He crossed his arms with his eyes closed. He was never an expert in romance, but thanks to the books Lucy had in her apartment(don't ask) as well as the 'talks' from both Makarov and Gildarts, he got a sense of the word. Truth be told, he cared about the five beauties in front of him, more than just friends or family. "Well….everytime I see you guys happy, I'm happy. Whenever I see you guys said, I wanna do everything I can to make you smile, and whenever someone hurts you….I JUST WANNA BEAT THOSE JERKS UP!" Natsu calmed down while looking down on his lap. "I don't know. There's a part of me that wants you guys to be happy, so nothing bad would happen." He then looked up and gave his famous grin. "I guess in a way, I like you guys too." Okay, if the girls weren't blushing before, they certainly were now. Just the way he described his goals for them, and how he was determined to keep them happy was truly heartwarming. Even so, what would them do now? It wasn't like they could share him right? I mean that would be wrong...right?

"Alright, that settles it." Kallen got off the wall before patting Natsu's shoulder. "There's only one way we solve this without causing any problems."

"What do you have in mind?" The redhead smirked a bit before saying something that would shock them all.

"The only way we can solve this….is for Natsu to have a harem."

"WHAT?!" Tsubaki and Sona both had major blushes while the others just looked confused.

"Harem?"

"K-Kallen, what are you thinking?!"

"Look, the fact of the matter is that if he chooses one of us, then the others will be hurt." A sly smirk crept on her face while she patted his shoulder. "Which is why we should share him."

"S-s-share?" At this point, both orange haired beauties began to blush heavily while Natsu scratched his head.

 _Share me? Can they even do that?_ Even if he wasn't an expert in romance and whatnot, Natsu had a feeling sharing him was against some kind of rule...right?

"Are we really going to consider this?"

"I really doubt any guy would reject having a harem. So Natsu…..what do you say?"

"Well…...are you guys sure you wanna 'share' me?" He asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I don't know a lot about romance and stuff, but I heard that it only works if both people really care about each other, and if more people are in it, then it could bring trouble." His eyes softened as he looked back at them. "I don't want you guys to fight each other because I know being in a relationship is important, so I'll only do it if you guys want to." Now to say the girls were astonished would be a major understatement. Like Kallen said, most guys would've jumped at the opportunity to have their own harem, but Natsu…..he wasn't like normal guys obviously. Even if they offered it, he still took their feelings into consideration, just so their friendship wouldn't be in jeopardy. To truly warmed their hearts.

"Natsu…..you never cease to amaze us." Sona spoke up with a smile.

"Really?"

"To be honest…...I wouldn't mind s-sharing you, if everyone agrees." Alice said while stroking her long hair.

"Like I said, I'd like to get to know you, even if the others are with you." Tsubaki said with a shy smile.

"Natsu…." Mira stood up to face her first crush, her hair shadowing her expression. "Do you really want everyone to be happy with this?" Though a bit confused, Natsu looked at her with a serious expression.

"Yes." To his surprise, he heard Mira chuckled lightly before looked up and gave him a smile.

"Alright, if everyone is in agreement...then I suppose you have five girlfriends Natsu."

"Five girlfriends huh? Like I said, I don't know a lot about this kind of stuff, but I'll try my best." His eyes then widened in realization. "Hang on, that means….I GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE GRAY! Hahahaha, wait until that stripper hears about this. Man, I can see his face now."

 _Is that what he's thinking about?_ The girls thought with a slight sweatdrop as they heard their newly shared boyfriend chuckling darkly while muttering something about teasing Gray.

*BOOM*

"Huh?" Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed a familiar presence. He quickly turned around and ran out the door.

"Natsu?!" Curious, the girls ran after the dragon slayer, wondering what is so important he had to ditch them.

' _Outside the Trailer'_

We now see Natsu Dragneel as he exits the Trailer, with the rest of the Resistance right behind him. "Natsu, wait up!" Mira shouted as Natsu stopped just a few feet away from the cliff, looking up at the sky.

"What the hell's your problem Pinkie?" Ace demanded while panting slightly. However, he got no response as Natsu continued to stare up. "Natsu?"

*BOOM*

The sky above the group suddenly began to spin, absorbing large amounts of wind. "So you guys were calling huh?" Natsu asked with a big smile as their Bakugan gathered behind them.

" **Hang on, aren't those…"**

" **The six Ancient Warrior Bakugan."** Leonidas answered Gurin's questioned as all six warriors appeared in a circle.

" **It's good to see you once again Leonidas, Natsu Dragneel."** Apollonir said stoically.

"Hang on, you mean THEY'RE THE ANCIENT WARRIORS?!" Kallen shouted in shock as the others looked up in surprise.

"Yes they are." Alice spoke up with her own smile as she stared at Exedra. "It's good to see you again Exedra."

" **Hello Alice and Hydranoid."** Exedra said while nodding at their presence.

"Amazing…." Tsubaki muttered under her breath.

" **Yes, they truly are."** Ingram said before she and the other Bakugan bowed in respect.

" **Please, you don't need to bow to us."** Lars Lion said, allowing them to stand.

" **I wonder why the Warriors would reveal themselves."** Tyna asked no one in particular.

" **The answer's simple Aquos Tyna: we've come to congratulate all of you on your victory."** Frosch said.

"Congratulate us? Woah, that's so cool!" Baron shouted in joy.

" **Yes, we would like to thank you all for freeing New Vestroia, especially you Natsu Dragneel."** Natsu grinned while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without my friends. They always help me get stronger, ya know?"

" **Modesty is a good trait to have Natsu Dragneel."** Oberus said calmly.

" **And now that you've helped out kind, it's time to return you back home."** A collective of gasps could be heard from the brawlers.

"W-what?"

" **That's correct, we can open a portal, which will allow you to return to your home Earthland. We can transport you outside of the time dome placed on the island so you won't be a prisoner within it."** Clayf said in his usual stoney voice.

"Yeah but, what about my friends here?"

" **We can open a portal to return the humans back to Earth, though I do not know about the Vestals."**

"Okay but, will we ever see Natsu again?"

" **That I do not know Alice. It is difficult enough as it is to open a portal to another world aside from Earth."** Apollonir then looked down at Natsu. **"Natsu Dragneel, are you prepared to leave?"** Many of those present had conflicting feelings about the situation: the girls didn't want Natsu to go after they just agreed to being in a relationship with him, Baron didn't want his idol to go away, Ace didn't want Natsu to go without one last fight, but most of all…...Leonidas didn't want to lose his partner, the person who helped him get stronger.

"I can't go." Natsu muttered, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Natsu?"

" **What do you mean Natsu Dragneel, do you not wish to see your family back in your world?"**

"Don't get me wrong, I really do wanna see them again. It's just….I'm not strong enough."

"But Master Natsu, you're the strongest Brawler here! Why say that?" The pink haired male lifted his right hand and looked at it.

"When I first came here, and when I met Mira and Leo, I thought I could beat anyone here, that I could free the Bakugan with nothing but my fist. But I was wrong. I'm not the strongest, and I even lost Leo because I got cocky." He clenched his fist hard before looking at the Warriors with a serious expression. "I wanna get stronger, with the friends I have here, at least until the dome is down and my other friends are free. Can you do that for me?" No one expected Natsu to give such an answer. It was true that they considered him one of the strongest members of their team, but even he admits he could do better than what he's done. Leonidas couldn't help but smile as this meant he could spend more time with his par-with his friend.

" **You're willing to wait years for the dome to be released so that you may have the power to protect your friends? That is a difficult task Natsu, are you sure you're willing to wait that long?"** Natsu dropped his serious look and grinned at his friends.

"I guess if I have you guys with me, then it won't be so bad."

" **Hmmm, for an idiot, you have a brave and noble heart, I can respect that."** Exedra admitted. Surprisingly, Natsu didn't yell back, though he did have a tick mark on his head.

" **Very well, until the Fairy Sphere is lifted, you may remain on Earth with Leonidas. Think of it as repayment for what you've done."**

*Vroom*

The sound of an engine starting up caught the attention of everyone. Looking to the right, everyone saw what looked to be Alpha city flying in the air. "Hey, what the hell's going on?"

"It looks like the time to go back to Vestal is coming." Mira said sadly, much to Natsu's shcok.

"Hang on, if everyone knows the Bakugan can think, can't they just stay?"

" **As long as the Vestals and Bakugan respect each other equally, we can live together in peace."** Apollonir said.

"Thank you, but it won't be that easy."

"Prince Hydron and the Vexos may be gone now, but they'll come back to take New Vestroia back."

"Which is why we're going back home to spread the word to stop the Vexos before that happens!" Baron shouted cheerfully.

"We'll bring them to justice for all the crimes they've done. But we can't do it without Wilda and the others. Ancient Warriors, can they come with us?"

" **Of course they can Mira."** A bright light emerged between the six Ancient Warriors before materializing, revealing Drago.

"Drago!"

" **If they wish to go with you to stop this from ever happening, then they can."** Dragon replied, getting them to smile.

" **No matter what, I'll go wherever you go Mira."** Wilda said while stepping up.

" **Plus someone has to keep an eye on Baron."** Nemus said with a half-jokingly tone.

" **I shall go if you will allow it Perfect Core Dragonoid."** Percival said before he turned towards Leonidas. **"It seems this will be the last time we meet for a while."**

" **Yes it does, but I look forward to seeing you again Percival."** Both dragons shook their claws.

" **You know, we never did have a rematch, so I expect one the next time we meet."**

" **Of course my friend."**

" **Don't do anything crazy alright?"** Gurin said while patting Percival on the shoulder.

" **Have a pleasant flight my friends."** Tyna said calmly.

" **And remember you're always welcomed back."** Ingram added, shaking Wilda and Nemus' hands.

"I guess this is goodbye huh?" Kallen said as she and Ace shook hands. "Just make sure you stay alive, okay?"

"Tch, like I need a reminder." Even so, Ace still had a small smirk.

"Man, I'm really gonna miss your cooking." Baron slightly whined to Tsubaki and Alice, who giggled lightly.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to cook the next time you come back, okay?" Tsubaki said with a small smile.

"Yes, don't worry Baron, we won't forget." Alice added with her own smile, making the purple haired male perk up.

"Take care of yourself Mira." Sona said while giving her first female friend of New Vestroia a soft hug, which she returned.

"I will, and you take care too Sona." Mira added while pulling back from the hug. Natsu simply stood in silence, his hair shadowing his expression, which didn't go unnoticed by the Vestals. "Natsu?"

"You can do it." He muttered before raising his head, giving his usual grin. "I know you guys will kick those bastards' asses when you get home!" He turned towards Baron first. "You've gotten really strong Baron, don;t forget that."

"I won't Master Natsu. Who knows, maybe I'll win the next time we brawl!" Natsu chuckled a bit before he reached into his jacket and pulled out his signature vest.

"Then you should wear this. I know you'll look awesome in it."

"A-are you serious?" Natsu gave him a nod before handing the youngest of the brawlers his vest. Baron quickly put the vest over his jacket. "How do I look?"

"You look awesome." Natsu then ruffled Baron's hair making him smile sheepishly. He turned towards Ace and gave a blank expression. The two rivals simply stared at each other, as if they knew what the other was thinking by simply looking into their eyes.

"Try not to blow everything up, okay pinky."

"And you try not to get your ass kicked." They simply stared at each other before they smirked and fistbumped.

"Take care of yourself Natsu."

"You too Ace." The Darkus Brawler stepped aside to allow Mira and Natsu to talk. The two simply smiled at each other, despite the kind of situation they're in.

"I guess this is it huh?" Even though she was smiling, Mira was honestly sad internally. She just declared her love for him, and yet now she had to go back to Vestal? Why did things have to be like this, why didn't she just tell him how she felt?

"Yeah….but this isn't goodbye." He placed a hand on her shoulder while giving a reassuring smile. "We'll see each other again Mira. I never forget my friends. Hey, I can even take you on one of those dates the next time you come back to Earth. May I can even show you guys Earthland when my friends get out, okay?" Even if he was going to miss her, Natsu still wanted Mira to give that beautiful smile, which she did.

"Thank you Natsu….for everything." She wrapped her arms around his back before pulling him into a hug. Her heart jumped when he wrapped his strong arms around her, giving as much of his warmth to her as possible. Personally, he enjoyed her scent, she smelled like coconuts with a hint of lime.

"I told you, I'd do anything to keep you and the others happy." A soft smile crept on her face as she snuggled against him. Though she wanted to stay like this, she knew that Gamma city was about to leave, so she had to finish her farewells. Pulling away from the hug, Mira stared into Natsu's onyx eyes, looking at her with slight sadness, but all happiness. Making up her mind, she slowly leaned forward…..until their lips connected like earlier. Though he was inexperienced with this sort of thing, Natsu closed his eyes before he returned the kiss with all he had, enjoying her soft lips against his rough ones. The others simply stayed silent. They know how much the two cared about each other, so they just allowed them to have their moment. Eventually, the two separated from their kiss, a bit flustered, though they had sincere smiles on their faces. "You'll come back, right?"

"Yeah I will you idiot." She playfully flicked his forehead, still smiling.

*VROOM*

Beta city began to fly out of the water, preparing to fly back into space. "Looks like that's our ride." Quickly getting on their Bakugan, the three Vestals began to fly towards Beta city, but not before waving their friends goodbye. "Bye everyone, take care!"

"Don't forget us Master Natsu, everyone!"

"Natsu!" The dragon slayer's eyes widened as he saw Mira giving him the Fairy Tail finger sign, getting him to smile. The last thing they saw were Nemus, Wilda and Percival entering Beta city, ready to return home to spread the word of the Vexos' cruelty.

"I hope they make it back safe." Tsubaki muttered in slight worry.

"Bah, they'll be fine, trust me." Kallen said with a shrug.

*Grrr*

The moment however was interrupted by the sound of Natsu's stomach. Said person grinned sheepishly while rubbing his head. "So….can we get to Earth so I can eat? I'm starving." The girls looked at each other before giggling.

" **I suppose the time for you all to return to Earth."** Drago opened another portal in front of the group. **"Tell Dan and the others I said hello."**

"Hang on, why don't you come back with us? I know Dan would be happy to see you."

" **Natsu, it isn't that simple."** Leo said in a soft tone. **"Drago is the Perfect Core now, and he has a duty to uphold, which is to protect New Vestroia."**

"Yeah, but it still isn't fair that you have to stay here all the time." Drago couldn't help but smile a bit at Natsu's argument. He was so much like Dan.

" **That may be so, I still cannot leave New Vestroia unguarded."**

" **Actually Drago, you're only half correct."** Apollonir said, getting their attention. **"A Bakugan evolves in battle, and you've become stronger than before. Strong enough that you can separate from the Perfect Core."**

" **Wait, what do you mean?"**

" **The Core would stay in New Vestroia, in our care, and you would only keep a spark to maintain your link. You've nearly become as powerful as the Perfect Core itself."**

" **Then….I can go back to earth…..to be with Dan again?"** Under his mask, Apollonir smiled slightly.

" **Yes, it would make no sense to keep you in New Vestroia. You have the right to live however you want."**

" **I…..I don't know what to say…"** To say Drago was overjoyed would be an understatement. It was true he didn't like to be in sphere mode, but he did it to protect his home, and now he could finally be with his friend/partner again.

"Alright, that's awesome!" Natsu looked at Drago with a big grin. "Hey Drago, I got something I want you to tell Dan."

" **What is it?"**

"Tell him to meet me at the big arena. I wanna fight you!"

" **Eh?"** The Bakugan, even the Ancient Warriors were flabbergasted at Natsu's declaration.

"Yeah, I told him the next time we meet, we get to fight, which is why I want you to tell him I'm ready to fight!"

" **Hehehe, only you would think of fighting partner."** Leo looked at Drago with a grin that almost matched Natsu's. **"However, I would be lying if I said I didn't think of fighting you Drago. Will you accept our challenge?"**

" **Very well, I'll tell Dan when we return to Earth."**

" **Alright, I get to hang out with my little buddy Marucho!"** Preyas cheered with his fist in the air.

" **It'll be good to see Runo again."** Tigrerra said with a slight smirk.

" **And I can see Julie too."** Gorum also added.

" **You can travel between both worlds anytime you want. You have the power to open Dimension Gates Drago. Just concentrate."**

" **Alright, let me try."** Drago closed his eyes, focusing his power in an attempt to open a Dimensional Gate. Just then….his horn began to glow a rainbow sphere from the tip. The sphere then launched a stream of energy that pierced the very fabric of space, opening a Dimensional Gate.

"That's amazing." Sona muttered in awe.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Punching his open palm, Natsu eagerly jumped inside the portal, with Leo right behind him. They were then followed by Sona, Tyna, Alice, Hydranoid, Vladitor, Tsubaki, Ingram, Kallen, Gurin, Gorum, Tigrerra and Preyas. The only ones left were Drago and Skyress, who didn't move from her spot.

" **Skyress, what's wrong?"**

" **I cannot go Drago."** Skyress said sadly, much to Drago's shock.

" **What do you mean, do you want to see Shun again?"**

" **I do, but…..I can't leave my home. I need to make sure the invasion never happens again. Do you understand?"** Though frowning slightly, Drago gave a short nod. **"Please watch over Shun, and if you see him, tell him I'll always be proud of him."** With that, Skyress spread her wings and flew away.

" **Goodbye old friend."** Drago turned towards the portal before jumping in, ready to see Dan again.

" **He was the right choice after all."** A voice muttered in Apollonir's mind.

" **I admit, I had my doubts, but you truly have chosen a worthy warrior."** The Pyrus Warrior admitted. **"Hopefully he will be prepared for the challenges to come."**

" **With the courage and spirit he has, I'm sure he'll be able to handle it."**

" **That's what I hope for my teacher."**

' _On Earth, Wardington'_

Inside one of the many large buildings in Wardington, a short boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was currently writing down a few notes from one of his many books. This was Choji 'Marucho' Marukura, the only child of the Marukura family and the original Aquos Brawler of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He was currently doing some studying on electrical engineering for his next teacher, and let's just say he's enjoying himself. "Almost there….and…..done!" Marucho said before he put his pen down, finally finishing his note taking. While he loved this subject, he did want to relax too. "I wonder what Dan and the others are up to."

*Voom*

The sky outside suddenly began to glow an aurora, getting the young genius' attention. He stood up from his desk and looked out the window, only to widen his eyes as he saw a familiar ortal, which just closed. "No way, was that….."

" **You bet it was!"** A cheery voice called out from behind. Marucho quickly turned around before noticing a certain blue Bakugan on the table. His eyes began to tear up as he slowly sat on his desk chair.

"P-Preyas, is that you?"

" **The one and only. Who else could look this handsome?"** The young man smiled while picking up his old partner.

"I can't believe it, how did you come here?"

" **It was Drago baby, and man do I have a story to tell you!"**

' _Downtown Wardington, at the same time'_

We now turn to Julie, who was currently on one of her shopping sprees. However this shopping spree was cut short when the sky suddenly began to glow an aurora, getting hers and everyone else's attention. "No way." She muttered in shock.

"What was that, lightning?!"

"No way, it's not even raining."

" **Julie…"** A rough voice called out, getting her to widen her eyes. She looked left and right, trying to find the speaker. She then felt some weight on her right shoulder, getting her to look back to see Gorum. **"It's really me, I'm back."**

"It's really you Gorum!" The white haired beauty began to cry rather loudly, getting some odd looks from those passing by.

" **Aww, don't cry."** The Subterra Bakugan began to turn slightly red out of embarrassment, though he was still happy to see his old partner.

' _Misaki Restaurant, at the same time'_

"Where is Julie? She's supposed to take her shift a few minutes ago." Runo said with a sigh while cleaning the counter, Dan seated at one of the bar stools.

"I bet she got lost looking at some new shoes." Dan joked with a chuckle while chugging some of his water. "Just relax, okay? She'll get here so-"

*Voom*

Dan was cut off when an aurora suddenly appeared outside of the restaurant. "Woah, don't tell me that's…." The brown haired male got off his seat and quickly ran out the door, with Runo not too far behind. They got outside just as the Dimensional Portal closed. "I knew it! It was a portal, but who came through it?"

" **Why not turn around?"** Dan and Runo's eyes widened as they turned towards the windows and saw a certain red Bakugan, along with a yellow and white one next to him.

"D-D-Drago?"

" **Who else?"** Drago 'smiled' as he saw Dan slowly walk up before gently picking him up. A grin appeared on his face.

"So they really did it, they beat the Vexos."

" **Yes, and thanks to the Ancient Warriors, I can now be away from the Perfect Core without worrying about my home. I'm staying with you permanently."**

"Tigrerra, you're back!" Runo quickly took Tigrerra into her hands and gave her a happy smile, tears threatening to spill out her eyes.

" **It's so good to see you again Runo, you haven't changed at all."** Tigrerra said with her own 'smile' as Runo brought her close.

"Hey Drago, if they beat the Vexos, then did Natsu go back home?"

" **Not yet. It seems he doesn't want to leave until his friends are free. He reminds me of you. Speaking of Natsu, he told me to pass you a message."** The red eyed male raised a brow, wondering what Natsu wanted.

' _Sometime later'_

"Are you sure having your little fight in the middle of the arena is a smart thing?" Kallen asked out loud as she and the other females were currently in the front row of bleachers, directly behind Natsu. It was a legitimate question since the last time Natsu had his brawl, it was with Spectra and….it nearly destroyed the whole thing. They could still see some of the cracks caused when Helios used that ability, and that worried them a bit.

"Yeah, I mean Dan said this was a good place, so why not?" Natsu asked innocently.

"That was before you almost destroyed it." She replied back with a blank face.

"Are you sure you should brawl now?" Tsubaki asked curiously as he grinned.

"I told Dan the next time we meet, we'd fight, and I never go back on my word."

"Just be careful Natsu, Dan and Drago are the strongest team." Alice called out. As much as she wanted to cheer Dan on, she was also a bit worried about Natsu.

" **Don't worry Lady Alice, I'm sure they'll be alright."** Vladitor said, trying to calm down his brawler.

" **Though there is a chance Drago can win/considering he beat us/ and Naga."** Hydranoid said, putting his money on Drago.

"So you really did come back!" A voice called out from the other side of the arena, revealing it to be a smiling Dan, with Drago on his right shoulder.

"I was wondering what took you so long."

"Sorry about that, but now that I'm here, are you ready to lose?"

"Mmhhmmm, there's no me and Leo are gonna lose. We're the strongest team."

"We'll see pal."

" **It will be my honor to face you Drago."** Leonidas said while bowing his head.

" **No, it will be my honor to face the Bakugan who helped save New Vestroia. Don't hold anything back."** Drago said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Catch." Reaching into his back, Natsu threw Dan a spare Pyrus Gauntlet, which he successfully caught and placed on his left arm. "I told you we'd fight the next time we meet."

"I'm glad you remembered. Now it's time to show you how strong me and Drago are." The two simply stared at each other with grins on their faces.

"Well, you guys ready?" They nodded. "Then get brawling!" Turning on their Gauntlets, the two Pyrus Brawlers put their ability cards inside before they closed.

"Gauntlet, power strike!" An aurora appeared in the air as time began to slow down. Unfortunately, the girls were caught in the time freeze, preventing them from seeing the brawl of the century.

"Hope you're fired up!" Taking a Gate Card in his hand, Natsu threw it onto the field, ready for round one. "Let's do it Leo, Bakugan brawl!"

"Come on Drago, Bakugan brawl!" Both males threw it their Bakugan, who clashed before landing on the ground to unleash a tornado of flames. Drago and Leonidas flew into the sky before letting out a powerful roar.

 **Drago: PL 400**

 **Leonidas: PL 450**

 _ **This is it, all the training Natsu and I have done will be put to the test.**_ Leo thought, clenching his claws in excitement.

 _ **Based on how he and Natsu fight, I'm sure this will be one of our toughest battles since Naga.**_ Drago thought, also excited.

"Let me show you how me and Drago roll. Ability, activate! Burning Dragon!" Drago closed his wings, allowing him to form a large fireball before he launched it towards Leo.

 **Drago: 400-600**

"Not bad, but try this! Ability, activate! Firedrive!" Covering his body in a red aura, Leonidas was able to turn into a body of fire, allowing the Burning Dragon to phase through him.

 **Leonidas: 450-650**

 **Drago: 600-300**

"Not a bad move dude, I like it." Dan gave a big grin as he put in two cards in his Gauntlet. "Time to try Burning Tornado, plus Burning Dragon!" Like before, Drago launched another fireball, only for it to merge with a large fire tornado.

 **Drago: 300-500-600**

 **Leonidas: 650-450-350**

Leo screamed in pain as Drago's attack struck him in the chest, launching him several feet back. "Hey Leo, you okay?"

" **Yes, but I can handle it."** Leo shook away his pain before grinning almost like Natsu. **"However, that only inspires me to keep fighting."** Natsu blinked before he matched Leo's grin and turned his attention towards his opponent.

"Alright pal, let's get serious. Double ability, activate! Burning Crush Claw plus Inferno Crash!" Leo's body was engulfed in flames before he flew towards Drago.

 **Leonidas: 350-550-750**

Leonidas flew towards Drago, ready to strike back. However, Dan's grin didn't falter at all. "Nice try pal, but try this out. Ability, activate! Burst Shield!" Pushing his claws forward, Drago summoned a red barrier in front of himself, blocking Leo's attack.

 **Leonidas: 750-550-350**

Natsu's Bakugan tried to push through the shield, however it was too strong and it sent him flying, forcing him to return to ball form as Natsu's life gauge dropped by two and a half bars. "Damn, I thought I had you." Natsu admitted, though he still had a grin as Dan caught Drago.

"I told you, me and Drago are the best team, but you did have some good moves." Dan said, also grinning. "Let's keep it up, Gate Set! Bakugan, brawl!" Drago once again appeared on the field.

"You got it, Bakugan brawl!" Natsu also threw in Leo, who roared with equal pride. "Ability, activate! Heavy Meteor!" Opening his mouth, Leo launched a large fireball towards Drago.

 **Leonidas: 450-550**

 **Drago: 400-300**

"Ability, activate! Fire Shield!" Waving his right wing, Drago summoned a large wall of fire, blocking Leo's fireball.

 **Leonidas: 550-350**

Drago lowered his wing to deactivate his shield, only for Leonidas to appear right in front of him, much to his shock. **"Got you."**

"Ability, activate! Burning Crush Claw!" Igniting his claws, Leonidas uppercutted Drago on the jaw, sending him flying up.

 **Leonidas: 350-550**

"Try handling this! Ability, activate! Dragon Vortex!" Opening his mouth, Leonidas launched a large tornado of flames up towards Drago, covering him in fire.

 **Leonidas: 550-750**

 **Drago: 400-300**

"Drago, hang on!" Though he was in pain, Drago began to fly in the air, with Leo not too far behind. _They really aren't holding back…..just my kind of fight._ Dan grinned while putting in an ability card. "Let's try something crazy, triple ability activate! Burning Dragon plus Burning Tornado plus fusion ability, Pyrus Slayer!" Spreading his wings, Drago engulfed himself in a large body of flames before flying towards Leonidas.

 **Drago: 300-500-700-1000**

 **Leonidas: 750-550-450**

Despite this, Natsu still had an excited grinned. "A triple huh? Let's see who's is stronger! Triple ability, activate! Inferno Crash plus Burning Crush Claw plus fusion ability, Spiral Spark!" Like his opponent, Leonidas engulfed himself in flames before charging towards Drago.

 **Leonidas: 450-650-850-950**

 **Drago: 1000-800-600**

Both dragons clashed in the air, trying to overpower the other as large amounts of heat spread across the field. "Woah, now that's what I call a heated battle!"

"Hell yeah, I'm getting even more fired up! Get em Leo!"

" **You got it partner!"** Pushing Drago back, Leo grabbed both his claws before slamming them on top of Drago's head. The Dragonoid screamed as he was sent crashing into the field, causing a large crater to appear.

" **He….got me….."** Drago closed his eyes before he reverted back to ball form, landed in front of Dan as his life gauge dropped by three and a half bars.

"You okay buddy?" Dan kneeled down and picked up Drago.

" **I am, but this fight's pushing me to the limit. It's…..honestly exciting."**

"Yeah." The brown haired male watched as Natsu caught Leo while giving the same grin he gave Drago every time they won. "My blood's boiling, my heart's racing, this is what a real brawl should be."

"I know." Natsu called out while turning towards Dan. "I didn't know a lot about Bakugan when I got to Vestroia, but ever since I met Mira, I learned not only to fight for them, but to have fun while doing it." His grin then turned into a serious smirk. "So how about this: the next round, we go all out, no holding back, kay?" A chuckle escaped Dan's mouth as he matched Natsu's smirk.

"Sure pal, but don't go crying if you lose. Ready Drago?"

" **Ready."**

"Leo?"

" **I'm always ready partner."** Nodding, Natsu threw in the next Gate card, preparing for the final round.

"Bakugan, brawl! Drago/Leo stand!" Both Pyrus dragons appeared on the field, watching the other carefully.

"Alright Leo, let's show them how strong we really are." Giving his brawler a nod, the two closed their eyes as they were covered in a red aura. It wasn't long before they opened their eyes, revealing them to be red. "Dragon **Bond."**

 _ **So now I get to face the Dragon Bond at its full power.**_

 _We've gotta be careful. If that power almost beat Drago when that creep took him, just think of how it'll work with Natsu helping out._ Dan felt some sweat run down his cheek, the heat Leo and Natsu were giving was amazing. It was so powerful, yet it also had a sense of hope within, as if nothing bad will happen as long as they were around. He took a deep breath before putting in an ability card. "Ability, activate! Burning Dragon!" Spreading his wings, Drago launched a large fireball towards Leonidas.

"Fire Dragon **Iron Fist!"** Igniting his right claw, Leonidas effortlessly punched through Drago's attack, much to his and Dan's shock. Spreading his wings, Natsu's Bakugan flew towards Drago before giving him a hard right hook, causing him to stumble a bit. "And try a Fire Dragon **Talon!"** Igniting his left foot, Leonidas slammed it against Drago's stomach, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Hang on Drago!" The card Dan was holding suddenly began to glow, getting his attention. Looking down on it, his eyes widened in shock. "You want me to use this? Alright pal, let's try it!" He then placed the new card into his Gauntlet. "Ability, activate! Strike Dragon!" Drago's eyes widened as the gem on his chest before to glow a rainbowish color.

"Woah, what's that?" Natsu asked curiously.

" **It's…..the Perfect Core!"**

" **RRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!"** Spreading his arms, Drago launched a powerful shockwave towards Leonidas. Grunting in pain, Leo crossed his arms, along with Natsu as the power behind the Strike Dragon was unlike any they have faced, maybe almost as much as Maxus Helios.

*Crack*

The attack was so powerful, it began to crack parts of the stadium itself, as well as push back Leonidas. _**Damn, what do we do partner?**_ Leonidas mentally asked as he began to feel weakened.

 _Move up, I know we can push through that._ Natsu replied mentally, though even he had to admit this power was intense. Nodding in agreement, Leonidas slowly began to make his way towards Drago.

"Keep up the pressure Drago!"

" **Right!"** Drago began to push more power into his Strike Dragon, though this didn't stop Leonidas from pushing through one foot at a time. He then raised his right claw, which was ignited once more.

"Come on…...keep going!"

"Sorry Natsu, but it's not that easy to push through." Dan's eyes widened as he saw a burst of flames suddenly shoot out of Leo's elbow. "What the-?!"

*Slam*

Drago gasped as Leo's fist collided with his cheek, canceling out his Strike Dragon. "Fire Dragon **Flame Elbow!"**

"No way, they pushed through!" To say Dan was shocked would be a complete understatement. With the power of the Perfect Core, he and Drago should be able to win, yet Natsu and Leonidas were able to keep up.

"Fire Dragon **Sword Horn!"** Engulfing his body in orange flames, Leonidas headbutted Drago in the stomach before flying him into the sky. "We aren't going **down that easily!"**

"Drago!" Like before, an ability card in Dan's pocket began to glow, getting his attention. Pulling it out, his eyes once again widened. "Alright, let's try this. Ability card, activate! Dragon Contender!" As Leonidas flew Drago higher into the air, he failed to notice Drago beginning to glow once again.

" **Take this!"** Pushing Leonidas back, Drago launched another, more powerful shockwave from his green gem. His opponent was pushed back due to its emence power.

"Dammit, Leo we have to push through!"

" **I'm…...trying….."** No matter how much he pushed himself, Leonidas couldn't get close to Drago.

"You think that's tough, then you're gonna love this! Fusion ability, activate! Dragon Clash!" Focusing his energy into his gem, Drago fired a beam of light, striking Leonidas on the chest.

" **AAHHHHHH!"**

"Leo, no!" Natsu could only watch as his partner fell on the ground hard. He could feel the struggle Leo was going through, but if they were gonna win this fight, then they needed to go all the way. "You okay?!"

" **A…..little…...banged up…..but yes….I'm fine…."** Leonidas stood up, allowing everyone to see his current condition. He had multiple cuts and bruises on his body and it looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. **"Drago…...this fight…...has gotten more intense…."**

" **Agreed Leonidas, and I would be lying if I didn't say your attacks were powerful if they could pass through the power of the Perfect Core. You have my deepest respect."**

"Yeah man, I'm having a blast." Dan said with a grin. Natsu returned his grin before clenching his fist.

 _If I wanna have the power to protect my friends, then we need to use everything._ He looked at Leonidas, as if they were mentally talking. _Leo, let's show them how strong we really are._ Though he couldn't hear it, Leonidas nodded as he just by looking into Natsu's eyes, can he understand what he wanted. Leonidas' and Natsu's bodies were engulfed in flames, though it looked like they were trying to go even further. _Come on Laxus, give me your power like before._

"Hmmm, what's he up-"

*BOOM*

 **(Play Lightning Flame Dragon Roar theme)**

Dan was however cut off when lightning suddenly merged with the flames, causing his and Drago's eyes to widened. "Lightning Flame **Dragon Mode."** Natsu and Leo opened their eyes, looking at their opponents with a serious expression. "Time to **get serious."**

"Damn, I didn't know you can do that. But if you really wanna do this….." Dan took out an ability card, which was colored in a rainbow-like fashion. "Then we won't hold anything back, right Drago?

" **Right!"** Drago's body was once again engulfed in a light aura as Leonidas flew up in the sky.

"Ability card, activate! Maximum Dragon!"

"Dragon Slayer **Secret Art…."** Natsu began to move his arms in a circular motion as Leonidas did the same, his right claw had fire while his left had lightning. Drago roared as he slowly began to focus his energy into his mouth.

" **Fire!"** Opening his mouth, Drago launched a beam of pure light towards Leonidas, who widened his eyes.

"Flame Lotus **Exploding Lightning Blade!"** He then launched a large tornado of fire and lightning, which began to clash with Drago's Maximum Dragon. The power from both attacks were enough to vaporize the clouds currently in the sky. Neither were holding back as they put all their energy into this final clash. Natsu could feel his magic decreasing, but he had to keep going if he was ever gonna protect his family. As for Dan, he was worried that Drago may overexert himself and the Perfect Core.

"Keep going Drago!"

"Giving it everything Leo!"

" **RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

*BOOM*

 **(Lightning Flame Dragon Roar theme end)**

The aurora that surrounded Wardington disappeared as time was restored. Alice, Sona, Tsubaki and Kallen all blinked a bit as if they realized the time freeze had occurred. "Is it over?" Alice asked, only to widen her eyes as she saw the condition of the stadium: multiple cracks could be see on the walls, the field was almost completely ruined and they swore they saw scorch marks.

"Geez, did they really have to go that far?" Kallen said in slight annoyance. Looking back at the field, she saw two figures lying on it, one had pink hair while the other had messy brown hair. Almost instantly, they recognized them as Natsu Dragneel and Dan Kuso.

"That….was….crazy…..man…" Dan admitted between breathes as he looked at the sky with a tired grin. "Too bad…...you lost…"

"You…...got…..lucky….next time….I'll win…" Natsu said while also grinning tiredly. The two males chuckled before giving a lazy fistbump. Next to their heads, Drago and Leonidas were lying on their backs, tired from their brawl.

" **That…...was…...a good brawl…..Leonidas….."** Drago said while panting a bit.

" **Thank you…...for the...battle….Drago….."** Leo said. Even if he lost, it was still an honor to fight the Perfect Core. The four heard footsteps coming from the left, revealing it to be the girls.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked with concern edged in her voice.

"Yeah, just tired." Natsu looked at the sky with a soft smile. "I still got a long way to go to be the strongest, and I'm gonna make sure I reach it."

"Well before you start thinking about the future, why not focus on how we're going to explain the damage." Sona asked, referring to the damage. The two males chuckled a bit nervously. They knew their brawl would cause some damage, but not to this extent. It was a miracle the whole stadium didn't blow up.

"Ummmm, about that-"

*Grrrrr*

Natsu and Dan's stomachs suddenly began to growl, making them grin sheepishly. "Can we get something to eat first?" They asked in unison. All they did was laugh at their antics. It was as if the two of them were brothers.

 _Don't worry Fairy Tail, I'll get stronger, and hopefully I can see you again._

 **Holy…...SHIT THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER TO FREAKING WRITE! I mean granted, I did have to make up a lot of the stuff up, like the girls confession and Natsu's brawl with Dan(hopefully it wasn't bad, I honestly didn't know what to do.) But yeah, now that we have our favorite dragon slayer on Earth until Fairy Sphere has disappeared, he can train with both the brawlers and Leonidas, and believe me when I say he will become stronger. I've decided to just have a timeskip since I do want the next arc, which will be called Return to Earthland, ASAP. Hopefully I can get it done by October for you guys, and let's just say the Vexos aren't gonna be the only threat they face…**

In the vast emptiness of space, a large vehicle hovered over several planets and stars. Onboard the ship, a figure, concealed in shadows was seated in their throne, watching out the large window of his ship with a serious expression. The last search they had conducted wasn't successful, and to say they were irked would be an understatement. "Sir, I have news." An almost monotone vice said next to the person, who simply moved his eyes to look at the speaker.

"Speak." He said in a commanding tone. The speaker pulled out a blue holopad before pressing on it several times.

"Our drones were able to detect a large energy surge in section M, on a planet known as Earth." They then showed their leader a chart which looked to be going beyond its limits, causing the leader to raise a brow. "One of the sources was the Perfect Core, and the other is of unknown origins."

"I see, anything more?" Typing on the device once again, they should the leader an image of the Subterra sword on Vestroia, causing him to slightly widen his eyes.

"Our drones on Vestroia also discovered the Blade of the Subterra Guardian on Vestroia. However, it was taken by a race that call themselves the Vestals."

"Hmmm….." The leader stood up from his throne before walking back, his hands folded behind. His red eyes were locked on a large glass display that held two objects: one was a sword that resembled a Falchion blade with a glowing blade and golden handle, while the other was a jagged sword with a pitch black blade and a dark purple handle with a demonic design. What made the two swords stand out were the symbols on their guards: the Falchion had the Haos star symbol while the jagged sword had the Darkus symbol on the guard. A smirk appeared on the leader's face before he glanced at his subordinate. "Have the drones do research on these Vestals. Our search is coming closer to completion."

"And the energy signatures?"

"Leave them by for now, I have a feeling we shall meet them soon, whether as allies…..or as foes."

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: Return of the Vexos!**


	25. Chapter 25: Return of the Vexos!

**Why hhhhhhhhheeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooo everyone. It is I, The 3rd Dragneel, back with the beginning of our second arc, the Return the Earthland arc for Bakugan The Dragon Slayer Saga! I am so happy you guys really loved the last arc, and I promise, this arc is gonna be emotional, action packed, and romantic(keep in mind, I have never had a girlfriend, so my romantic senses are very bad lol.) If you had stuck around for the epilogue, then you would see that a third party is coming to face our heroes, and let's just say they'll make the Vexos look like child's play.**

 **Kival737101: Hahaha, yeah I'm glad you enjoyed that fight. I wanted to make it as epic as I could, plus even with Dragon Bond, Natsu is leagues away from reaching the power of the Perfect Core. Trust me, it'll be a sweet reunion.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks, sorry it took a while.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thank you and trust me, this chapter will be good.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **Neo Infinity: Thank you and yeah, they really did need to ask considering she was the first to kiss AND confess to Natsu.**

 **Jerry Gabo703: Thank you my man.**

 **Docron: Trust me, it'll be awesome.**

 **Thethethex34: Considering he is gonna have 8 months of extra training, he will kinda be a king, believe me.**

 **Neostardustdragon101: You said that with the reveal of the Lightning Flame Dragon Bond, lol, but yeah, thank you for that compliment. Well I did kinda rush it, but hey, there are timeskips, so screw the rules! Agreed, he can't beat the Perfect Core, even with all his power.**

 **The Fanfiction Titan: Wow, thank you my dude. Hmmmm, I will consider that for future preference since the next group of villains are pretty intelligent.**

 **So to recap: After their victory over the Vexos, the Resistance and their Bakugan began to relax, with the females discussing their own feelings towards Natsu. Unfortunately for them, Natsu had heard their 'confessions,' yet he admits he genuinely cares for them and he had confusing feelings towards them as well. Kallen then suggested they form a harem for the dragon slayer, much to their embarrassment. However and shockingly, Mira asked Natsu if he was willing to do this, which he agreed. Just then, the Six Ancient Warrior Bakugan arrived to congratulate the Resistance on their victory and offered to return Natsu back to Earthland, but to everyone's surprise, he refused, believing he needs more training if he would ever save his family. Accepting his answer in the condition that he would return when Fairy Sphere is gone, the three Vestal members of the Brawlers began saying their farewells as they planned to reveal the truth about the Bakugan to their people, with Mira giving Natsu one last kiss until they met again. Returning to Earth with Drago, Natsu challenged Dan to their long awaited brawl, which ended with his own defeat. Little did they know, a new threat was just above the horizon, ready to fight our heroes. So, what have our favorite Dragon Slayer and his new harem been up to? Let's find out…**

' _Kozuki Residence, 8:30 PM'_

 _It's been eight whole months since New Vestroia had been freed from the Vexos and to say they've been peaceful would kinda be an understatement. Our Bakugan Brawlers have had such a good time, not having to worry about Dimension Controls and what not. Sona and her partner Tyna were sealing a deal with the Sitri family and their business partners. Tsubaki was doing helping around her house while also finishing up her Midterm(which she passed with flying colors.) Dan was being his usual self, though he and Drago were having a blast connecting again. The same could be said for Runo, Julie and their short friend Marucho. Alice decided to go back to Russia to show her Grandpa the good news, though she would sometimes come over to hang. As for Natsu….he's been getting used to Earth and everything it provided. From movies to video games(which he really liked) to even some of the sports, mainly boxing. Not only that, but he's been telling us some of the craziest stories about his home Earthland. Gotta admit, I wouldn't mind going there for a vacation. Hopefully momo will be okay with me going, though she was pretty cool with me going to New Vestroia…...again._ A small sigh escaped the lips of one Kallen Kozuki, who put her pen down from continuing her journal. It was just something she thought she'd do a few months back, just for fun. The redhead couldn't really believe the kinds of stuff that went on after New Vestroia. Sure she liked her quiet life(at least in her opinion), but still, there was a part of her that missed the brawling and stuff, especially kicking some Vexos ass. _The Vexos haven't done anything in eight months. I hope you guys were able to change the people's minds Mira._ She thought while leaning against her desk chair.

" **Something on your mind Kallen?"** Gurin asked while rolling to her, a hint of concern was laced in his voice.

"Just thinking."

" **You've been doing that for a while now. Mind sharing a bit?"** A small chuckle came out of Kallen before she sat back up.

"I'm just a bit bored, ya know? Just wished that something interesting would happen." The red Bakugan nodded in understanding as he too was a bit bored.

*Ring, ring*

The buzzing from her ZTE Max XL phone caught Kallen's attention. Picking up the phone, she pressed answer before putting it against her ear. "Hello? Huh? Woah, slow down Alice. What are you-" Kallen's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, are you serious?! And you're sure that it's them? Okay okay, I'll let the others know. Okay, see ya in a few, bye." Kallen quickly hung up before putting her phone in her blue jeans.

" **Kallen, what's going on?"** The redhead quickly put on her white button shirt while picking up Gurin with a smirk.

"Something interesting."

' _Several hours later'_

"So Alice said she found something in the Dimensional Gate?" Dan said in shock, to which Kallen nodded. Currently, he along with Runo, Julie, Sona, Tsubaki, and Marucho were on the former's family jet to go see what the huge fuss was about.

"Yeah, and from the way she was talking, it sounds like good news." Kallen said while leaning against the couch.

"But shouldn't we have told Natsu, or brought him along?" Tsubaki asked in her usual worried tone. Kallen gathered everyone EXCEPT the one person Mira might want to see. But in her defense, Natsu was still sleeping, so it wouldn't really be polite to wake him.

"Relax, he probably just wants to sleep." Runo said with a shrug.

"Besides, imagine how much of a surprise it'll be for him to see Mira. I can see sparks flying!" Julie squealed, believing this to be like one of her romance novels.

"It'll be good to see her again." Sona admitted with a small smile.

" **I agree. Seeing Wilda and the others will be good."** Tyna added with her own 'smile.' The large monitor suddenly turned on, revealing Marucho's smiling face.

" _Attention everyone! We're now entering Moscow. Please keep your hands and feet inside the plane as we begin our descend. And thank you for flying air Marucho!"_ Marucho said before the monitor turned off. The plane slowly began to fly down until it gently landed on the snowy terrain of Moscow. The back doors opened, allowing the Brawlers to exit the vehicle. "It's been awhile since I've been to Moscow."

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we can have a snowball fight later."

"Guys!" The group looked to the left and saw Alice running towards them with a big smile.

"Alice!" The orange haired beauty stopped a few feet, still smiling.

"I'm glad you guys came." Her smile was replaced with a curious expression as she noticed a lack of pink hair. "Ummm, where's Natsu?"

"He's taking a nap back at Sona's place. Plus we wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise, am I right?" Alice nodded before gesturing the group to follow her inside her grandfather's laboratory. Said person was currently typed on his computer when he heard several footsteps behind him. Turning around, a small smile appeared on his face as he recognized his guests.

"Everyone, welcome." He said in a friendly tone. "I trust everything's going well for all of you?"

"That's right Doctor Michael. Alice told us you picked up something. Is it what I think it is?" The old man nodded before activating his Dimensional Gate, revealing the white portal.

"I think you'll all recognize who it is." The Brawlers smiled as a figure could be seen walking through the gate. Stepping forward a few feet, the figure was revealed to be a smiling Mira Clay, daughter of Professor Clay and sister to Spectra Phantom.

"Hey there strangers, miss me?"

' _Deep space'_

Deep within the vast emptiness of space floated a large palace that resembled a crystal on the top and a yellow spire that held it up. This is the Palace of the Royal Family…...or at least it WAS the Palace of the Royal Family, until they were exiled from their homeworld of Vestal after the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance foil their plans. Inside the very top of the Palace was the throne room, and the one sitting on it was former king Zenoheld. The former king noticed his throne beeping, which indicated a transmission was sent for him. Pressing a few buttons, a screen appeared out of thin air, revealing professor Clay, who still had his bruns from his last encounter with Natsu Dragneel, a person of interest to the king. "King Zenoheld, I have a status report for you." Clay said while bowing in respect. The king grunted a bit before nodding to Clay to continue. "The Bakugan Terminator System is finally complete. Our preliminary tests indicate that it is fully functional and ready to go online. Once activated, the BT System will destroy any Bakugan caught within a six thousand kilometer radius." Clay looked up at his king with a small frown. "The only thing left is gather Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus, the six super powered attributes needed to charge the systems."

"It sounds like things are on schedule. Please continue with your work." Zenoheld said with a smirk as Clay bowed one last time before the transmission was cut. "Those brawlers may have forced me to leave Vestal, but with the BT System, I shall have my revenge against those who've disgraced me." Little did the former king know, his whole conversation was being eavesdropped.

"Oh my, he really is a cocky one huh?" A feminine voice said with a giggle.

"Tch, he's nothing but an arrogant old fool." A calm male voice said with a scoff. Another male turned to his right, looking at a large throne, which was currently occupied.

"Damus, when do we strike?" The figure asked his leader, who simply leaned against his throne.

"We wait. If Zenoheld is successful with the capture of the six Attributes, then we will assault his palace and take them."

"And if he fails?" A smirk appeared on Damus' face at the question.

"Then we can use him and his Vexos to find the swords."

' _Back on Earth'_

"It really is good to see all of you again." Mira said with a smile as she was currently sitting on the couch, Runo and Julie sitting beside her. "You look great Runo, Julie."

"Aww, thanks Mira!" Julie said with her usual upbeat attitude.

"Hey, did you do something with your hair?" Runo asked as she noticed Mira's hair was a bit longer, maybe by a few inches.

"Yeah, I'm glad you noticed."

"Let me guess, it's for a certain fire eater?" Kallen teased, smirking as she saw Mira blush a bit.

"M-maybe."

"Trust me girl, Natsu will be head over heels for you once he sees you. *Gasp* are you guys gonna go on a date?!" For the past few months, Natsu was the unfortunate victim of Julie's dating lessons, which in his opinion were like riding a train nonstop for hours. But to his credit, he hadn't really gotten a complaint from his dates with his other….girlfriends? It was still a bit weird, even if they all agreed to share him. Anyways, Mira could only blush more thinking about a date with her crush.

"Believe me, Natsu will be more than happy to see you again." Sona reassured with a smile, which Mira returned.

"Thanks. I just hope he's doing alright."

"Oh he is Mira. It took some time, but I believe Natsu is used to Earth." Tsubaki chimed with a smile, though she did recall him almost burning something…...almost everyday…..for the past few months. But hey, he's gotten….a little better at that.

"So Natsu was willing to go so far as to charge at Leonidas, even under the control of Spectra?" Marucho asked Dan, who nodded.

"Yup, as crazy as it might sound, Natsu was willing to risk himself to save his Bakugan, kinda like what I did for Drago." Dan said, recalling the time he willingly jumped into a doom portal to follow Drago. It was risky, but well worth it to save his friend. Chucking those thoughts away, Dan glanced at Mira. "So Mira, how's everything been since you left?"

"Well Baron and Ace have been getting used to being on Vestal again and well…...things have been a bit tough." She recalled almost being arrested for false accusation towards the Royal Family. "It took a while, but we were finally able to show the people of Vestal the truth about the Bakugan and as a result, the Royal Family was banished for deceiving us and using the Bakugan as weapons."

" **Trust me, a lot of people were curious about the Bakugan when they found out they could talk. I mean, you can't even imagine the kinds of questions they asked me."** Wilda said with a tired sigh.

" **But it's good that the people have finally opened their eyes."** Drago said, relieved that any other conflict with the Vestals have been averted.

" **Greetings Wilda."** Tigrerra called out, getting his attention. **"I am Tigrerra. Thank you for saving me from the Vexos."**

" **I am Gorum. I've heard a lot about you. It's an honor to meet you."** Gorum said in his usual strong tone.

" **Please, the honor is mine."**

" _Attention everyone."_ Kayto said from the monitor. _"We are about to arrive at the Sitri residence. I thank you for flying air Marucho."_

"Hey, check it out!" Dan called out as everyone else gathered behind him. Mira's eyes widened as she saw which building she and the others were heading towards. It was about 8 stories high with greyish-colored walls and a large sign with the word 'Sitri' on top. On the roof, a large H-landing pad was on top, which they were slowly beginning to land on.

"A-amazing! And this is your home Sona?"

"Yes, the Sitri family specializes in technology for the future." The violet eyed beauty then looked at Marucho with a smile. "We're even collaborating with Marucho's family to help expand our horizons."

"Yup, we might have something for the Bakugan later down the road." Marucho added with his own smile. The plane landed softly on the Helipad before the backdoors opened once more, allowing the passengers to exit. Entering the elevator to go to the fifth floor, the group began walking through a long hallway, which had light blue walls, a marble floor with a red rug in the middle, as well as some stone statues and picture frames on the wall.

"Since you arrived, I had some of my cooks make us a celebration lunch in honor of your arrival."

"You didn't need to do that Sona." The black haired female shook her head, still smiling.

"It's alright. You are a guest here, so it would be rude not to celebrate."

"Umm, do you know where-"

*Crash*

"AAHHHH!" A male voice yelled from one of the doors. Everyone aside from Mira and Wilda slightly sweatdropped, knowing who exactly made that noise.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Kallen patted Mira's shoulder while holding a deadpan expression.

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about him. Come on." A bit curious, Mira followed the redhead to the doorframe, but what she saw caused her to freeze in place.

"Dammit, I thought I had it!" The male said in irritation while holding two strange black devices in a boxing manner. The male was a lean, muscular young man with tan skin and pink hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a black T-shirt with a flame logo in the middle, brown shorts, black opened toe sandals and a white scaly scarf around his neck. On his face was an Oculus Rift gaming device.

" **You realize you broke another vase, right partner?"** Leonidas said from the coffee table, slightly sweatdropping as Natsu swung left and right.

"Come on, I'm right here!" While the others chuckled at his antics, Mira was of a different opinion. It had been 8 months since she had been on Earth, 8 months since she last saw her friends. 8 months…...since she's seen him. Natsu Dragneel, the person who warmed her heart and helped her find love, the same guy who stopped her people, even her brother from taking over New Vestroia. She hadn't even realized she was slowly walking towards him, trying not to be detected. Leonidas let out a small gasp as he saw her, but one hush from Mira was all he needed to stay quiet. "Leo, did you say something?" A scent entered Natsu's nose. He recognized most of them, yet there was one that was…...different. He felt familiar with it, yet he couldn't put a finger on it. A pair of soft hands cupped his cheeks and before he could react, soft lips pressed against his own. Under the gaming device, his eyes widened as he instantly recognized who this was. Mira simply enjoyed the kiss she initiated, feeling his lips against hers felt magical, which kinda makes sense since he he IS a wizard. Pulling back from the kiss with a small blush, Mira smiled at Natsu's dumbstruck look before she helped remove the Oculus from his eyes. "M-Mira?"

"Hey." Her heart skipped a beat as he gave her that grin she always loved before pulling her into a hug.

"It really is you!" The Subterra brawler simply smiled while returning his embrace. It was truly a beautiful moment for those watching.

"Hehehe, man is he a ladiesman." Dan joked with a smirk. A part of him was envious about Natsu having a harem, though he would have to keep it hidden since a certain Haos brawler would kill he before he could even get another girlfriend.

"Like your surprise hotshot?" Kallen called out with her own smirk before Natsu and Mira ended their hug, though he did keep an arm around her waist.

"You guys knew she was coming, but you didn't tell me?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise Natsu. Sorry."

"But OMG, you two are sssssssooooooo cute together!" Julie cooed. "I so ship you two, after Natsu and Alice of course."

"Well, now that that's settled, we should all get to the mess hall for lunch." The male Pyrus brawlers' stomachs suddenly began to growl.

"Alright, let's it!" The others simply laughed at Natsu and Dan before they made their way towards the dining hall. Along the way, Natsu felt a hand grab his own, revealing it to be a rather embarrassed Mira.

"S-sorry." To her relief, he simply smiled at her while holding her hand as well.

"I missed you."

"Me too." It wasn't long before the group arrived at the dining hall, which was colored a beautiful amber color with velvet carpet, but the thing that caught everyone's attention was the three rows of tables, each with large portions of food, ranging from a simple appetizer to dessert. Needless to say, they were impressed.

"This looks amazing Sona." Tsubaki commented with a soft smile. Even if she and the others have had lunch here before, it still amazed her how much her friend could do.

"We should hold off on the eating. First, let's have a-"

*Crunch*

Sona was cut off when the sound of crunching could be heard. Looking at the left table, everyone sweatdropped as they saw Natsu eating a large chicken leg. "What?" He asked innocently before they all sighed.

"Natsu, we have to do a toast for Mira first."

"Oh right…...sorry hehe." He quickly put his food down before he and others got a glass of juice.

*Cling*

"Cheers! To our friendship, and our bond!"

"Man, it's good to have you back Mira."

"Thanks." Mira gasped in realization. " I almost forgot." Reaching into her small bag, the Vestal pulled out a yellow, brown and blue Gauntlet before presenting them to Runo, Julie and Marucho respectively, much to their surprise. "These are for you guys in case you wanted to brawl."

"Wow, thanks Mira!"

"This is amazing." Marucho commented while checking out his new Gauntlet. He would need to do some tinkering for future reference, especially for his and Sona's 'side project.' Little did any of them know, dark forces were coming.

' _Elsewhere in space'_

In a rather empty moon orbiting the planet Vestroia stood a white rover. Inside said rover was none other than Zenoheld, who was accompanied by Professor Clay and several technicians. "Based on the information gathered by our technicians, we've calculated what we believe to be the six correct frequencies to reach the intended targets." Clay said while standing next to his king.

"You had better hope this works Clay." Zenoheld said with some impatience in his voice.

"Begin transmission!"

"Beginning transmission sir." A large antennae shot out of the back of the rover before sending a large signal in all directions.

" **Are you receiving the same message I am?"** Apollonir asked his fellow Ancient Warriors as the signal Zenoheld was sending was being caught by them. **"It would seem Zenoheld is challenging us to a battle."**

" **I hear it too. He's demanding us to surrender our six attribute energies."** Exedra said.

" **He's also saying if we refuse, he'll destroy all of the Bakugan."** Frosch added before a pregnant silence took over. They all knew that this could very well be a trap, yet they couldn't risk the lives of the Bakugan. Not after their predecessors had given them this task.

" **He's clearly desperate, we should just ignore him."** Clayf said nonchalantly.

" **And what if his threat is really?"** Oberus added.

" **Even if it's a trap, we cannot allow such a threat to the Bakugan go unpunished."** Everyone nodded in agreement before they all opened a portal. Seconds later, they reappeared on the moon, where Zenoheld was standing on his rover with his arms crossed.

"Ahh, Ancient Warriors. It seems you've accepted my invitation." Zenoheld said somewhat arrogantly. "I thought I would have to find you if you didn't arrive." The former king then jumped off the rover while Frosch laughed.

" **You're sadly mistaken my foolish man."**

" **We aren't agreeing to your initiation."** Lars Lion said as Zenoheld raised a brow.

" **We've only come to address the threat you made against the Bakugan."** Apollonir's eyes began to glow before a vision of a large machine appeared in his eyes.

" _Once activated, the BT System will destroy any Bakugan caught within a six thousand kilometer radius. The only thing left is to gather Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus, the six super powered attributes needed to charge the systems."_

" **This BT System of yours!"**

" **The one YOU designed to destroy Bakugan."**

" **Why would we allow you to have our Six Attribute Energies to power such a device?"**

"Well, I must confess: I knew you wouldn't give them up without a fight." Zenoheld then pulled out a black and red Gauntlet with a gold front on his left arm. "Luckily for me, I've been been one to shine away from battle, no matter who my opponents may be. Luckily for you, I'm also a reasonable man and because of that, I'm offering you this one last chance to surrender your Attribute Energies to me."

" **Do you truly believe you are strong enough to take on the six of us by yourself?"** Apollonir questioned as Zenoheld smirked.

"I have no doubt." He then put in an ability card. "Gauntlet, powerstrike! You may think as Ancients, you have the advantage over me. But I'll show you who's wrong and that nothing can match the strength, stealth and speed of Vestal Technology!" Placing a Gate card in his Gauntlet, Zenoheld then shot it at the ground. "Gate card, set! I unleash Farbros, Bakugan brawl!" Like with his Gate Card, Zenoheld shot a red Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan, stand!" The Bakugan opened up before a large red dragon-like machine with short arms, a green visor, cannons on each knee, a long mechanical tail and a large orange claw on each shoulder appear with a roar.

"Bakugan stand, complete. Farbros has been deployed sir." A technician said to Clay, who smirked slightly.

"After studying all the data collected from each of the Bakugan we've researched in New Vestroia, we have finally created the ultimate weapon. The mechanical Farbros. It is a name that will be known and feared throughout the realms."

" **I'll remind everyone that if we not only lose our Attribute Energies, we will bring the extinction of the Bakugan race."**

" **Then losing isn't an option."** All six warriors began to glow their respective colors before their armors fell to the sky, revealing six Bakugan within. The six flew into the sky before opening up. Frosch changed into a large blue frog with orange curled eyebrows and green eyes which Exedra changed into a purple Hydra-like creature with a closed eye on his chest. Oberus changed into a large green and pale bird-like creature with red eyes while Clayf turned into a large stone warrior wielding a equally large axe and Lars Lion changed into a pink spartan-like warrior. Finally, Apollonir turned into a large red and orange dragon with six wings and teal eyes.

 **Six Ancient Warriors: PL 3000**

 **Farbros: 800**

" _King Zenoheld, Farbros' battle balance program isn't finished yet, so it's only functioning at 90%. I think you should be aware of this."_ Caly told Zenoheld through the speakers.

"I'm not concerned. The only true measure of Farbros' power is through battle." Zenoheld then put in a yellow mechanical ability card in his Gauntlet. "Alright you ancient fools, ability activate! Twin Horn Pulsar!" The claws on Farbros' arms suddenly shifted forward before firing six red beams at the warriors.

 **Farbros: 800-1200**

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 3000-2600**

" **Atomic Blade!"** The lasers were absorbed into Clayf's axe, preventing any damage from being done.

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 2600-3000**

" **Now it's my turn. Aquos Cyclone!"** Frosch opened his mouth before launching a spiral of water.

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 3000-3200**

 **Farbros: 1200-1100**

"Tch, you think you're so clever? Double ability, activate!" Zenoheld quickly placed two cards in his Gauntlet. "Fire Spartan plus Super Cell!" Farbros' knee cannons suddenly shot their own spiral of fire, effortlessly stopping Frosch's attack. Opening its palms, Farbros shot its own stream of water(which is weird considering he's a Pyrus Bakugan.)

 **Farbros: 1100-1900**

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 3200-2400**

" **Valkyrie Barrier!"** Raising her hands in the air like she doesn't care, Lars Lion summoned a glowing barrier that blocked Farbros' water.

" **Nice one Lars, just in time."**

 **Farbros: 1900-1500**

" **Nebulous Hammer!"** Exedra's eyes began to glow as dark clouds appeared above Farbros. It wasn't long before a large hammer(of all things) crashed several feet away from Farbros, sending a large gust of wind.

"You'll pay for this!"

 **Farbros: 1500-1100**

" **You were foolish to think a mechanical beast was a match against a living creature with a heart and soul. Your arrogance will be your downfall!"** Tp Apollonir's surprise, Zenoheld smirked.

"Gate card open, Land Pressure!" The Gate card suddenly began to glow as the six Bakugan began to lose their balance.

" **He blindsided us with that move!"**

" **I…..can't move!"** Oberus said, feeling her energy being drained.

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 2400-1200**

" **Hang on, let me try something. Aquos-"**

"Too late, ability activate! Garland Claw!" Aiming its large claws at the warriors, Farbros launched them forward, grabbing both Oberus and Frosch. Not wasting any time, it then shot large amounts of electricity, making them scream in pain.

 **Farbros: 1100-1400**

Farbros then released the two Bakugan, allowing them to fall on the ground. "This is easier than I thought. Perhaps I'll start my collection with the Ventus and Aquos attributes."

" **Not so fast."** Looking up, Zenoheld's eyes widened as he saw both Apollonir and Lars Lion flying in the air without feeling any pain. **"Maximum Pyrus!"** Opening his mouth, Apollonir unleashed a large torrent of flames onto Farbros.

" **Sagittarius Arrow!"** Summoning a light-made bow and arrow, Lars Lion shot it at the distance before it exploded into a million sparkles. Seconds later, both Frosch and Oberus were back on their feet.

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 1200-2600**

"What's happening" My Gate card should've paralyzed you!"

" **Ha, Frosch was just a bit faster than you."** The Aquos frog laughed as he recalled his fast move.

" _ **Let me try something. Aquos-"**_

" _To late, ability activate!"_

" _ **Ripple!"**_ Just before the attack hit, Frosch's back shined for a quick second, deactivating the Gate card.

"I see, you were able to revive any fallen Bakugan my friends. Perhaps you deserve more credit than I gave you. But I'm not going to let you win." Zenoheld then looked over his shoulder to stare at the Rover. "I think that's enough for the system's check Professor."

" _As you wish sir."_

"The ASSAIL System is ready sir." One of the technicians told Clay. "Just give us the word."

"I trust you overheard that good news sir?" Clay asked rhetorically with a small smirk.

"Farbros, ASSAIL Formation!" From above the sky, a large black, orange and red ship flew towards the field while a large black and red tank flew out of the Rover and into the sky. Farbros' eyes began to glow as it analyzed the new weapons.

" _ **Locking on dock sensor, Farbros take off!"**_ The mechanical Bakugan flew into the air before doing something the Warriors didn't expect. The tank split into two parts while the ship opened the front compartment which resembled two arms. Folding both its legs and gliders, Farbros connected its large claws to its arms before combining its legs onto the tank pieces, forming even larger legs. The ship then connected to Farbros' back while several large cannon barrels popped out the top. Inside the new machine was none other than Zenoheld, who was sitting on his own throne like a true king.

"ASSAIL Farbros, is complete."

 **ASSAIL Farbros: 1400-5600**

" **They've combined?!"** Apollonir said in shock.

" **His power level has far exceeded ours!"** Oberus added.

" **No, we can't let this happen."** Lar Lion said before raising her arms up. **"Valkyrie Barrier!"** Like before, a yellow barrier appeared around the Warriors just as Farbros landed on the ground.

" **Blast Storm!"** Whipping her wings, Oberus launched a large tornado.

" **Aquos Cyclone!"** Opening his mouth, Frosch launched his own spiral of water.

" **Great Axe!"** Calyf threw his large axe at Farbros. All three attacks hit their marks, yet Farbros didn't seem to be affected.

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 2600-3400**

 **ASSAIL Farbros: 5600-4700**

"Tch, how pathetic. It that the extent of the Ancient Warrior Superpowers?" Growling in anger, Apollonir flew high into the sky.

" **Everyone! We must combine our strength!"** Nodding in agreement, Exedra, Lars Lion, Oberus, Clayf and Frosch all gave their Attribute Energies to Apollonir, who roared as the gem on his chest began to glow a rainbowish color. **"Infinity Wyvern! You wanted our energy? Here it is!"** With that, Apollonir launched a powerful beam of rainbow energy at Farbros, pushing the large machine back.

" _ **Warning, warning! Damage output over 70% and rising!"**_

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 5200**

 **ASSAIL Farbros: 4700**

"You think that'll stop me?!" Touching the green holoscreen in front of him, Zenoheld summoned an ability card before placing it at the center of the screen. "Ability, activate! FARBAS XM!"

" _ **Recovery system, activated!"**_ Farbros' injuries slowly, but surely began to heal as his power level ross.

 **ASSAIL Farbros: 4700-5600**

" **Graviton Wizard/Maximum Revolution!"** Opening the eye on his chest, Exedra summoned an aura around Farbros while Apollonir began to glow, hoping it would give them an advantage.

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 5200-6400**

 **ASSAIL Farbros: 5600-5200**

"Ability, activate! Shadow Blast!" Charging up the cannons on its back, Farbros unleashed several beams of red energy onto the Six Ancient Warriors. Each screamed in pain as the beams struck their bodies.

 **Six Ancient Warriors: 6400-4000**

"Farewell relics. Ability activate! Shiny Oricalcum!" Roaring in the sky, ASSAIL Farbros launched a powerful wave of red energy onto the Six Warriors.

" **This…...might be the end."**

" **But if he defeats us….."**

" **Our six attribute energies will be taken and the Bakugan destroyed."**

" **No…..we mustn't give up, not yet!"** Suddenly, all Six Ancient Warriors began to glow before teleporting away.

"WHAT?! THEY DISAPPEARED!" Zenoheld clenched his fist before slamming it against his throne in anger. His plans…...they were tarnished.

' _Back on Earth'_

"So Natsu, how've you been?" Mira asked her boyfriend curiously. She knew judging by the way he reacted to both Earth and Vestal technology that it must've taken him some time to get used to it all.

"It's been so awesome being here. Sona was able to get me a room here so I wouldn't really both Kallen or her mom." Natsu said with a big grin.

"Trust me, it was a blessing in disguise. I mean, you wouldn't believe how much food my mom had to cook just for Natsu. Not to mention some of the stuff he broke." Kallen said, sighing as she recalled how much her mom had to spend to cook them dinner…..when he said with them for a week, a SINGLE week.

"Yeah, sorry about that hehe." He scratched his head before a thought came up. "So Mira, how's Ace and Baron been?"

"Well you know how Ace is, mostly keeping to himself. And Baron's currently back home, taking care of his little brothers and sisters."

"So he has siblings. How many?" Mira put a hand under her chin while trying to come up with an answer.

"If I remember, he has…..about four brothers and four sisters."

"What?! He has that many siblings?!" Julie shouted in shock.

"Meh, that's not a lot compared to Tsubaki, am I right?"

"I suppose not." Tsubaki admitted with a nervous smile, remembering her VERY large family.

" **Leo, it's good to see you again."** Wilda said in a friendly tone.

" **Yes, it's good to see you as well Wilda."** Leonidas admitted with a 'smile.'

" **So, how's Earth treating you?"**

" **It's a rather interesting world, but me and partner have gotten used to it. Believe me, Natsu's gotten even stronger than before."**

"Oh yeah, how's the training been going man?" Dan asked as Natsu smirked.

"Well…...I can do this." Opening his right palm, Natsu focused his magic into it before a small crackle of lightning appeared, much to Mira's shock.

"Natsu….you can use lightning?"

"Not really. I mean I can use a little bit, but I need some more training if I'm ever gonna use it to fight."

"I hope it doesn't involve your last attempt to get more power." Sona said with a deadpan look, making Natsu grin sheepishly.

"What does she mean?"

"Ummmm, well a few months back….."

 _Flashback, 3 months ago_

" _Natsu, this is insane!" Sona shouted as she, Kallen, Tsubaki and their Bakugan were currently on the roof of her house….during a small storm._

" _Are you sure this'll even work?!" Kallen shouted while using her umbrella to keep rain off her body._

" _I've seen Laxus do it, so I might as well try." Natsu said bravely while standing near the edge of the roof, holding to eat some lightning to get an energy boost. It'll work…..maybe._

" _But what if it kills you?!" Tsubaki shouted with clear concern in her voice._

" _Relax, I've taken on worse-"_

 _*BOOM*_

" _AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Unfortunately, Natsu was cut off when lightning shot out of the clouds and struck, shocking him in a cartoonish nature before he fell on his back. They swore they saw a ghost escape his mouth._

 _Flashback end…_

"On the bright side, I got enough lightning to use this." Mira gave the same blank face Sona did. While she did love him for his childlike attitude, this sounded like it could've killed him.

" **Huh?"** Leonidas' eyes suddenly began to glow as he looked at the ceiling. Suddenly, his whole body began to glow. It wasn't just him: Gurin, Tyna, Wilda and Ingram were also glowing their respective colors.

" **What the hell is going on?"** Gurin said.

" **I…..feel like I'm burning up."** Wilda added.

" **Do any of you feel this as well?"** Ingram questioned, seeing Drago, Gorum and Tigrerra looking pretty normal.

" **No, we don't feel a thing."** Drago said, worried about his friends.

" **This is so weird…."** Gurnin commented. He was a Pyrus Bakugan, yet he felt like he was overheating.

"Leo, what's going on?" Natsu stood up and was about to check on his friend.

*Thump thump*

However, before he could move, his whole world went blank before he fell face forward. "Natsu?!"

*Thump, thump*

It didn't stop there as Mira, Kallen, Tsubaki and Sona all fainted at the same time as well. "Guys? Guys! GUYS!"

' _Unknown location'_

"Huh?" Natsu opened his eyes, only to find himself in a familiar foggy location. "Hang on, I know this place….."

"Mind filling us in?" A female voice called out to his left, making him turn to see Kallen, Tsubaki, Mira and Sona all standing next to him.

"Natsu, guys?!" Another pair of voices called out to the right, revealing them to be Alice, Ace and Baron.

" **EVERYONE!"** In front of each brawler stood their Bakugan, who were released from their ball forms. Suddenly, six glowing balls appeared not too far from the group before it was revealed to be the Six Ancient Warrior Bakugan.

" **The Six Ancient Warriors?!"** Leonidas said in shock.

" **Leonidas, you and your friends must listen carefully."** Apollonir said in a deadly serious tone.

"Hey, is everything alright? You guys don't sound okay." Everyone noticed how each warrior lowered their head slightly.

" **We were….defeated in battle by King Zenoheld."** The brawlers and their Bakugan gasped in horror. The Six Ancient Warrior Bakugan, who have the power to protect new Vestroia….were beaten?

"You fought King Zenoheld?!" Mira asked in astonishment.

" **What he desired from us was to take our Six Attribute Energies."** Frosch started.

" **He needed them to power the Bakugan Termination System. A device he created to destroy all Bakugan."** Oberus added, much to their shock.

"A weapon, to destroy the Bakugan?" Tsubaki asked with some fear in her voice.

" **But a weapon like that should be impossible!"** Ingram countered.

" **Unfortunately, it's all true."** Lars Lion said, stopping any more protests. **"In order to keep them from Zenoheld's clutches, we are entrusting you with our six Attribute Energies."** Before anyone could say anything, the six warriors transformed into different colored energy blobs before they flew in the air…..and entered the Bakugan present. However, the Pyrus and Darkus energies were split to Leonidas, Gurin, Vladitor and Percival respectively. Seconds later, the brawlers' Bakugan began to glow.

" **What's happening to us?"** Tyna asked, a surge of power coursing through her veins.

" **This feels…..incredible."** Valditor added. Leonidas roared before they all shined so bright, their brawlers were forced to shield their eyes.

"LEO!" The lights soon died out as the brawlers lowered their arms, only to widen their eyes in shock at the new look for their partners. Wilda now possessed a more metallic and bigger armor with a metal mouthguard and two large cannons on each shoulder. Nemus' armor was now round and his bladed wings have an extra layer in the middle, as well as a spinning wheel on each leg. Ingram now looked to be a cross between an eagle and ninja with a yellow mask covering her lower face, a black overcoat, gold-trimmed black shin guards on his legs and gauntlets on each arm. Tyna now had a royal silk-like dress with a seaweed-like cape and a trident in her right hand. Gurin now had four arms, each with a black gauntlet and white talons, his head nearly resembled the look of a dragon(basically, it resembles Issei's Juggernaut Drive from Highschool DXD) and his back contained a strange small box. Vladitor now clad in purple armor and cape with gleaming red eyes, his red horns and much longer, a ring of purple energy was seen on his chest and he wields a large Battle Axe.

" **RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"** However, Leonidas' appearance caught the attention on Natsu the most. He now had three large horns, one much larger going forward while two smaller ones were aiming left and right, red armor on his large wings, spikes running down his back and tail, large claws with three-fingered hands and two-toed feet, as well as a large gauntlet-like shell on each arm. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

"Woah…..what happened?" Baron asked in awe.

"They evolved." Alice answered, though it didn't stop her from looking at Vladitor in shock.

"I heard of Bakugan evolving, but this is just…..awesome." Kallen muttered under her breath.

" **Remember brawlers, you and your Bakugan are our last hope against Zenoheld."** Exedra said. However, instead of showing any fear, Natsu grinned before punching his opened palm.

"No problem. We'll show those bastards who's boss, right Leo?"

" **Right partner."** The warriors smiled at the determination the duo had.

" **I'm glad you feel that way Natsu, because we have some news."** The dragon slayer raised a curious brow. **"Fairy Sphere is over…..it's time to return you to Earthland."**

' _Zenoheld palace, sometime later'_

"I must admit Clay, the field test proved to be very successful…...if only we had taken the Attribute Energies!" Zenoheld shouted before slamming his fist on his throne. After failing to retrieve the Attribute Energies, the former king and his crew were forced to return to their palace empty handed to to say the latter was upset would kinda be an understatement.

"I'm sorry my king, but since Farbros wasn't running at 100% percent, we couldn't finish the battle any quicker." Clay tried to reason, hoping it would calm down his king.

"Ha! Maybe you should've sent me to beat those old fossils." Shadow Prov said with a mad laugh as he and the remaining Vexos were currently in the throne room.

"Quiet you fool." Mylene scolded with a sigh before looking at her king. "My liege, what should we do now that the Attribute Energies had escaped?"

"Clay, have you tracked where the Energies could be?" The chief scientist nodded before he ordered a screen to come up, revealing the Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus and Subterra energies on Earth while the Haos and Darkus energies were on Vestal.

"Great, it looks like the warriors passed down their energies to the Bakugan Brawlers." Volt said with a slight groan, though he would be lying if he said he didn't want to battle.

"The sooner we get the job done, the sooner we can use the BT System. Easy as pie." Lync said with a simple shrug.

"I would hope it would be Lync." A voice called out from the doors. It was former prince Hydron, who now wore a white shirt over a black one, black pants, a brown trench coat with a fur collar, fingerless black gloves and a small necklace. The former prince smiled arrogantly while twirling his index finger while walking next to his father. "With my new Bakugan, the Brawlers won't know what hit them."

"Very well, I shall send you Hydron, to retrieve the Haos and Darkus energies from Vestal while the rest of you go to Earth." Zenoheld leaned against his chair with a smirk. "And once we get the energies, we'll show those old relics what happens when you cross me."

" _What an interesting plan."_ A voice called out, making their eyes widen. _"Though I doubt such a mission can be finished easily."_

"Clay, explain!"

"I don't know, someone's hacked out communication systems!"

*VROOM*

Before anyone could react, a large ship suddenly appeared in front of the palace. It resembled a large shark-like monster with a large tower near the end, along with several large rows of cannons on the top and sides(it looks like the Malevolence from Star Wars: The Clone Wars.) Overall, the ship had a menacing aura around it. The center of the room suddenly began to flick before six figures appeared via teleportation.

The first was a female with light pink eyes and has some tomboyish features. She has short, slicked blue hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. She has peach white skin and over her right eye is an electric bolt shaped scar. Her attire consists of a gothic black dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Her dress is also partially unzipped at the front. Her dress exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A red sash is worn loosely around her hips. She wears blue tabi socks and low-heel sandals. Roxie completes her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of green bracelets on her arms.

The second was a male with pale skin with golden-yellow eyes. His hair is a steel-blue color and is in a styled, yet slightly messy look. He wears a fancy uniform with a dark slate grey jacket, silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He wears a black belt and white gloves adorned with a silver, curled snake-like symbol. He also wears black, knee-high boots and a tattered, red scarf. Finally, he wears an eyepatch to cover his right eye.

The third figure was a handsome young man with dark silver hair and hazel eyes. He wears a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles

The fourth was another female with slightly tan skin, light brown eyes and marron red hair that reach her spine, though it was made in a braid. Her attire consisted of a green vest that hugged her impressive D-cup breasts, black sleeves with a large ringlet on her wrist, brown jeans, black heels, and was holding a small blue book in her right hand.

The fifth figure was another male with dark brown that reached his neck, tan skin and yellow eyes. His attire consisted of a orange coat over a light brown shirt, white pants, a chain coming out his right pocket, teal boots and black leather gloves with spikes on each hand.

The final figure was a male with pale skin, blood-red eyes and spiky dark purple hair. He wore a pitch black trench coat with a red outline, leather gloves, a white shirt under a black vest with golden buttons, gunsmoke grey pants, black military boots and a brown belt with several small black holsters on them. The male simply smirked at their shocked expressions. "King Zenoheld, I'd like to negotiate with you."

 **Wow, I can't believe I was able to get this out after a short time, but to be honest, I wanted to get this out to you guys and I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted to set some things up for the next arc, as well as introduce the next villains, who just appeared right now. Hopefully the reunion of Natsu and Mira was okay, I will have more romantic scenes in the future that will include the other girls. Also, I would like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for helping me make the first two OC villains, as well as the evolved form for Gurin and Tyna.**

 **So I'm sorry you had to witness the Ancient Warriors being defeated, but I wanted to set everything up, as well as have the big news for Natsu. Hopefully the next chapters will be filled with emotions as we will get the Fairy Tail reunion we've been waiting for after next chapter.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: Rise of the Spectres!**


	26. Chapter 26: Rise of the Spectres!

**How's it going my friends? The 3rd Dragneel, back with yet another action packed chapter of my Fairy Tail/Bakugan crossover. I'm so glad you guys liked the timeskip I made since let's be honest, we've been waiting for Natsu to go back home for a LONG ass time, and I am happy to say that will happen next chapter! Since no one mentioned it, I guess I'll have to spill the beans a little: the next few arcs will revolve around not only the Attribute Energies, but also the swords we've seen(trust me, it'll be a bit shocking just because I want to make things heat up, hehehe.) Also yes, Natsu's hair is similar to his one year timeskip hair. As for if he'll get his old look back, only time will tell.**

 **Omni warrior: In the future, I will have Drago evolve. Though he isn't our main hero, he will only get a few cameos. As for the others…...you'll have to wait and see~**

 **Narutoxasuna25: Aww thanks and I guess she can be in, and I can put the list in for now.**

 **Kival737101: Trust me, this new threat is going to push both the Brawlers AND Earthland. Hahaha, yeah, it'll be both awkward and weird.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you my friend and you're welcome. It was you who helped make these, so the least I could do is give you credit.**

 **Docron: This next chapter is going to be just as awesome, I promise you.**

 **Jerry Gabo703: Oh trust me, their reactions will be hilarious and I have to still think about Julie.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks!**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Ummm, what?**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thank you and I will try my best.**

 **Slayer777: Well I'm glad to be the first writer who made a story you really love. Trust me, there will be a whole new arc, characters, Bakugan and connections that will make you go 'WTF?!' There are some attacks I have thought of and will unveil in the future, and yeah, those are already some people who will get a Bakugan.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **Neo Infinity: Well dude, he's been waiting for months to get back home, and now he gets the chance, he's gonna take it. You'll have to wait~;)**

 **Thethethex34: Yeah, I guess I am using that hairstyle, lol.**

 **R98: Thank you and we will see if I can update.**

 **Guest: Yes he will.**

 **To recap: After eight long months, the Brawlers received readings that another visitor was to arrive via the Dimensional Gate, which was revealed to be Mira and Wilda. The group was then taken to Sona's home, where a much taller Natsu was seen. Meanwhile in the far reaches of outer space, Zenoheld and those loyal to him devised a plan to destroy all the Bakugan via a device known as the Bakugan Termination System, which requires the power of all six attribute energies. To obtain such power, Zenoheld openly challenged the Six Ancient Warrior Bakugan, who reluctantly accepted in fear for the Bakugan. Though they fought valiantly, the Ancient Warriors were defeated brutally by Zenoheld and his Bakugan Pyrus Farbros. As a last minute effort, the warriors teleported out of the battle and brought the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance into their world, where they bestowed their Attribute Energies and allowed their Bakugan to evolve. As this was happening, Zenoheld planned to assault Earth with his Vexos when six strangers teleported into his palace in a large warship. How will our heroes handle the new mission they were given, will Natsu be ready to return home, and who are these newcomers? Let's find out…..  
**

"King Zenoheld, I'd like to negotiate with you." The male with dark purple hair said with a slight smirk.

"Woah, who the hell are these guys?" Shadow Prov asked while scratching his head.

"Guards!" Several Vestal guards with shields and spears surrounded the six, ready in case they tried to pull something.

"Well, this is some greeting." The female with blue hair said while giggling in her hand.

"It's only natural. They see us as an unknown factor." The female with burgundy hair said, not taking her eyes off the book in her hand.

"What's the plan Damus?" The male with silver hair asked his leader.

"I say we crush them." The tallest of the group said, smirking while cracking his knuckles.

"Ha, like any of you can handle some of Vestals elites." Lync taunted with his arms crossed.

"Father, I say we listen to these people. It could be interesting." Hydron advised. He didn't care if these people were a threat or not, but if they have such a ship and could infiltrate their palace, then he could at least hear them out.

"Very well, who are you?" The leader placed a hand over his heart while bowing slightly.

"My name is Damus Killian." He gestured to the blue haired female. "And these are my allies Roxie Flare."

"At your service my liege." The newly dubbed 'Roxie' did a curtsy. Damus then pointed at his silver haired friend.

"That's Vali Lucifer." All Vali did was nod before Damus looked at the other female of the group. "That is Talia Zephyr."

"Hmmm." Not looking at anyone else, Talia hummed to show she was paying attention as Damus gestured to the last two members.

"The tall one is named Grant Erde and the one standing next to him is Alister Python."

"Place isn't that bad, but I'd say work on your security." Grant said while Alister simply stayed quiet.

"Now that you've told us your name, state your business." Mylene demanded as if she ruled the whole damn place.

"As I said, we wish to negotiate a truce. After all….you did fail at capturing the six Attribute Energies for your little BT System." Damus inwardly chuckled at the shocked looks from the Vexos and even the king.

"How did you know that?!" Clay asked with a glare before Alister stepped forward.

"It wasn't as much of a secret as you wished it was." He said with a slight shrug. "Plus there was the fact we've been watching you for months. Gotta say, your plan would've worked if you put a barrier that prevents your prey from escaping, but I guess we can't all be geniuses."

"Are you mocking me boy?" The one-eyed male gave a teasing smirk, in hopes of irritating the former king of Vestal.

"Just saying, you could've thought that through instead of letting your arrogance take over. No wonder you were banished from your own kingdom."

"ENOUGH! SEIZE THEM!" The guards aimed their spears at the six while slowly moving up.

"So Damus, you still think simply talking is the way to do things." Damus lightly sighed at how stupid Alister was, but he had to agree with Vali.

"I guess you're right old friend."

"Does that mean we get to kill?" Roxie whispered almost joyfully.

"Let's just give Zenoheld a show." Damus looked to the right and saw one of the guard closing in, their spear in hand. "Know this Zenoheld, what happens next is on you."

"What does that mean?" Volt asked with a raised brow. The guard thrusted his spear forward, only for Damus to step back before grabbed the weapon and slamming his elbow in the middle, snapping it in two. Twirling the spearhead with his hand, Damus moved towards the guard….

*Slash*

"GUAH!" The guard stepped back, dropping his lower spear while holding his neck. Zenoheld and everyone apart from Damus' group looked in horror as blood ran down the guard's neck, indicating his neck being slit. He tried to stop the bleeding, but in a matter of seconds, the guard fell back dead. Angry at their comrade's death, the guards charged towards the group.

"Oh, it's time for some fun!" flipping the front of her skirt, Roxie pulled out two silver kunai, one in each hand while giving a very happy, but very dark smile. She effortlessly dodged an oncoming spear before stabbing a guard in the chest. "How does that feel?!" It wasn't enough as she grabbed his shoulder and began brutally stabbing him, filling his stomach with blade marks before she threw him to the side. Seeing another guard, she grabbed her kunai by the tip before throwing it at the guard, impaling his eye. The guard screamed in pain before Roxie ran up to pull her weapon out and stabbed his head.

"Oh, I've been waiting for a fight!" Reaching into his back, Grant pulled out a small black metal box before it began opening until it formed a large axe with a glowing neon blue blade. An excited grin appeared on his face as he slammed his axe on one of the guards before pressing a hidden button on it.

*BOOM*

"AAAHHH!" The axe suddenly launched a gravity burst, sending the guard and his nearby allies crashing to the wall, killing them instantly.

"How pathetic." Closing her book, Talia pressed the small gauntlet on her hands before three small spikes popped out her knuckles. Seeing two guards attempt to rush her, she slammed the spikes into his neck, piercing it as blood poured out. Dodging a spear from impaling her, Harley jabbed his stomach several times, filling it with holes before slamming her knee into his face.

"Tch, how weak." Reaching into his pocket, Alister pulled out what looked like a small handle before activating it, allowing a blue energy whip to appear. Moving his arm back, he thrusted the whip through three guards, instantly killed them. Moving his head, Alister tripped the guard tried to stop him before wrapping his whip around the man's neck, making him gasp in pain. "Tell me: aren't you happy to die by my hands?" He didn't allow the man to speak as he lifted his whip, snapping the man's neck.

"At least give me a challenge?" Vali pulled out a large black, high tech shotgun before blasting three guards with one hand. He sidestepped before putting the gun on the guard's neck and moving it hard to the right, snapping his neck. The remaining guards looked at the group in fear before dropping their weapons and running off.

"Get back here cowards!" Mylene shouted, even if she was a bit shaken by the group's ruthlessness.

"I hate cowards." Reaching into his coat, Damus took out two black, high tech pistols before firing several red energy beams, striking the guards on the back as they fell forward dead. He calmly turned towards Zenoheld. "So, now can we talk?" To say the Vexos were shocked would be a gross understatement. Sure they've killed some Bakugan, but the way these strangers handled their guards was just…...brutal. Zenoheld himself looked at them with a hint of interest before standing up.

"Very well, I'll listen."

' _With the Brawlers'_

"W-what?" Natsu said, his voice shakened by the sudden reveal. He was the only one who was shocked: the brawlers and their Bakugan were also surprised by their words.

" **You heard me Natsu Dragneel, it's time to come home."** Apollonir said. **"The sphere surrounding your friends disappeared a day ago."**

" **The time between Earth and your world are very different as yours travels at a much faster rate."** Lars Lion said.

" **A month in Earth is about a year in Earthland."** Frosch added.

" **We wanted to tell you earlier, but our battle with Zenoheld prolonged the news."** Oberus said calmly.

" **Though you were given this new mission, we felt it was only right to give you the good news."** Clayf said.

" **So what do you say: do you wanna go home?"** Exedra asked rather impatiently.

"Natsu, that's great." Mira said with a smile, though when she looked at her boyfriend, she and the others gasped as they saw him do something they never expected.

He began to cry.

" **Partner?"** Leonidas asked with concern in his voice as he saw Natsu shake a bit.

"I-I can't believe it. They're out of the dome." Natsu put a hand on his forehead as more tears ran down his cheeks. Truth be told, he had never stopped thinking about the day he would reunite with Fairy Tail, even when he was having the time of his life on Earth. He chuckled a bit before wiping his eyes and grinning at everyone sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry about that."

"It's okay Natsu, we understand how you feel." Alice said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. I'd be bawling my eyes out if I get to see my family after a long time." Baron said while rubbing the back of his head.

"We're just happy that you get to see your family again." Sona said while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Natsu." Tsubaki added while squeezing his hand.

"Thanks guys."

"Just don't cry again. You look like a loser." Ace teased, smirking a bit as Natsu gave him an irritated glare.

"Oh shut up grass head! I can still kick your ass!"

"Knock it off." Kallen said before bopping Natsu on the head, making him gasp in pain as she looked at the Legendary Warriors. "So how can Natsu go back to his world?"

" **It isn't just him that can return to Earthland. Because each of your Bakugan have an Attribute Energy, you can teleport to his world at anytime. However, to transfer others is a difficult task as it requires more energy."**

"So Dan and the others can't come?" A part of Natsu was glad his friends could go with him, but another part was a bit saddened as Dan, Runo and Julie couldn't go too.

" **If you were all in the same place, then yes, it is possible to open a portal, but since Baron and Ace aren't on Earth, that is impossible."**

" **I see. We thank you for informing us."** Tyna said as she and the other Bakugan bowed their heads.

" **We all trust you with the mission. Fight together, and always be wary. You never know what the Vexos have planned….."** A bright light appeared in front of everyone before they were transported out of Vestroia.

"Na…..Tu….Wak….UP!"

"Huh?" Natsu's eyes began to twitch open before he saw Dan kneeling down in front of him. "Dan?"

"Geez, about time you woke up." Dan said with a sigh as he helped Natsu up. "You were knocked out for a few minutes, we were starting to get worried."

"Just what happened?" Runo asked as she helped Mira and Kallen get up, with Julie doing the same with the other two.

"That wasn't a dream, right?"

" **No, it wasn't."** Leonidas said from the table. Everyone noticed Leo looked much more different than he did a few minutes ago. **"Just look at how different we look."** Gurin now had four arms while Tyna had a new dress, Wilda had new metal armor and Ingram had golden weapons.

" **Leonidas, what happened?"** Drago asked curiously.

" **The Ancient Warriors called upon us, to give us a warning."** Wilda said in a serious tone.

" **The Vexos have a new weapon, capable of destroying all Bakugan."** Gurin added.

" **And they defeated the Ancient Warriors to gain their Attribute Energies to power the weapon."** Ingram said.

" **Hang on, you're saying the Vexos now have the power of the Six Ancient Warrior Bakugan and are gonna use it to kill us all?! Oh man, we gotta run or something!"** Preyas said frantically.

" **No, before they were defeated, the Ancient Warriors gave us their Attribute Energies to protect against the Vexos."** Tyna said with a calm, yet serious tone.

"It won't be long until the Vexos decide to come to Earth, so we should prepare ourselves." Sona said while fixing her glasses.

"Well when they come here, we'll show them what happens when you mess with the Bakugan!"

"Heck yeah! It's been too long since me and Gorum fought, right sweetie?" Julie asked her partner.

" **Yes, if they Vexos were to come, we will be ready."** Gorum said stoically.

" **I owe Helios for what he did to me."** Tigrerra said with a snarl. Dan nodded before he noticed Natsu smiling.

"Hey, something up?"

"Yeah….I can go home."

' _With the Vexos'_

The dining hall of the Vexos was so quiet, a mouse squeaking could be the loudest thing. Sitting on one side of the table was Zenoheld and the Vexos, who were staring sat their 'guests' with cautiousness. On the other side was Damus and his group, who were surprisingly calm. No one dared to speak after the little massacre in the main hall. Two Vestal soldiers walked in the room, holding a tray of drinks. One went to serve drinks to the Vexos while the other reluctantly did the same for the others, but not before he glared at them through his visor. "Tell me, what do you want to talk about?" Zenoheld said out of the blue, wanting to get this over with. Damus took his glass while drinking the contents inside. A scowl appeared on his face as he placed it back on the table.

"Your choice of beverages are rather disgusting in my opinion." Damus said, still scowling a bit.

"We aren't here to serve you, we're here to know why you came to our palace and killed out guards."

"To be fair, you were the one who ordered them to attack, so it was self defense. Though if you want my opinion, you're better off training better fighters." Vali said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Yeah, I didn't even get the thrill of fighting. Take about a waste of time." Grant said with the shake of his head.

"Your reason. Now." Mylene said, irritated that these people were stalking.

"Oh my, with an attitude like that and the way you look, I can see why the boys are staying away." Roxie said while giggling in her hand, getting a glare from the female Vexos.

"Wow, she really got you Mylene." Lync said with a snicker.

"At least she isn't a child who laughs every five seconds to get attention." Talia said, still reading her book.

"Hahaha! Man, she got you Lync!" Shadow said with a sickening cackle.

"Says the psycho who looks like he should be behind bars." Alister said with a sigh.

"Hey, what was that?!"

"Enough everyone, we aren't here to fight." Folding his hands while putting his elbows on the table and locking eyes on Zenoheld. "As I said, we've been watching you for quite some time and I admit, you've created some rather interesting technology, like the new generation of mechanical Bakugan."

"What of it?" Professor Clay asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well with the technology you have, it shouldn't be a problem to fight a group of teenagers, but you still fail. It must be embarrassing." The Vexos glared deeply at Damus, though he was unaffected. "That's why I'm here. I have a similar problem and I believe we can help each other out. You scratch my back, and I scratch yours, that's a saying on Earth for an alliance."

"Hmm, the Vexos are some of the strongest warriors in the universe, we don't need help from you." Hydron said with a cocky smirk as Damus closed his eyes.

"Says the boy who has never even lifted a finger, the boy who's had everything handed down to him, the boy…...who whines like a girl. Face it…" Damus opened his eyes and stared at Hydron. "You wouldn't last two rounds against me weakling." If Hydron wasn't glaring holes into the red eyed stranger, then he was now. To think he would be called a weakling was an insult.

"If you're so confident in your abilities, then let's brawl." Damus raised a brow at Hydron's declaration. "Me and you, one brawl to see which one of us is the weakling."

"You've already been insulted, so save what little pride you have left and back off."

"No, I agree with Hydron." Zenoheld spoke up, getting their attention. "I won't agree to an alliance until I can see what you're capable of. Unless you're nothing but a coward in disguise." A chuckle escaped Damus' mouth before he stood up.

 _Fools, you fell for it._ "Then let's battle Hydron."Nodding, the former king and his subjects lead the group out of the dining hall and into one of the many training halls built for the Vexos(the one where Marucho and Ace fought Lync and Shadow.)

"Prince Hydron, I must inform you that Dryoid is at 100% capacity, so you'll be able to use all of its weapons." Professor Clay whispered to the prince, who simply smirked.

"Thank you Professor, but I don't think I'll need more than 20% of Dryoid's power to win." Damus walked to the other side of the arena, with his group behind him.

"So, are you gonna beat him right away or will you toy with him?" Vali asked rhetorically.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, this'll be awesome!" Grant shouted with a grin.

"Please keep it down, I'm on a new chapter." Talia said, still reading her book.

"Just wipe that smirk off his damn mouth." Alister said with his arms crossed.

"Good luck~" Roxie said with a wink.

"I'll try to beat you as quickly as I can." Damus said nothing as he lifted his left arm, which began to glow until a pitch black Gauntlet with demonic writing on it appeared. "Hmmm, not bad, but not good enough." Hydron lifted his own Gauntlet before putting in his ability card.

"Gauntlet, powerstrike!" the field shined for a brief moment, indicating the brawl beginning.

"You think Hydron will win?"

"We won't know until the battle starts." Volt said, eyeing Damus with caution.

"Gate Card, set!" Hydron threw in a gate card as it opened up. "You should feel honored, this is the first official battle for Subterra Dryoid. Bakugan, Brawl! Dryoid, stand!" Brown lightning shot out of the ground before a large robot that resembled Robotalian, but with gauntlets, streamlined armor, and a small sheath on its back.

 **Dryoid: PL 700**

"Go ahead Damus, show me what you have." Reaching into his pocket, Damus pulled out a chrome Bakugan.

"Bakugan, brawl." He flicked the Bakugan forward before it opened up. "Cybertros, stand." Like with Dryoid, purple lightning shot out of the ground as a large shadow appeared on the field. It was a humanoid robot with chrome armor, a large arm cannon on its right arm(Similar to Shockwave's cannon from Dark of the Moon), five metal fingers on the left, large shoulder pads with strange writing on them, a purple power core on its chest, a three-piece mask and a glow red eye.

 **Cybertros: PL 800**

"He also has a mechanical Bakugan. Clay, take notes on its performance."

"Yes my liege."

"Not bad. Maybe I'll take that Bakugan all for myself." Hydron smirked while putting in an ability card. "Ability, activate! Knuckle Vulcan!" Activating its gauntlets, Dryoid before firing a barrage of energy bullets at Cybertros, who didn't even flinch.

 **Dryoid: 700-900**

When Dryoid stopped shooting, Cybertros was revealed to still be standing, his armor sustaining no damage. "Hmmm, for someone who said they would take my Bakugan, your attack was as effective as an insect bite." Damus put a hand in his pocket while looking at Hydron. "I'll give you two more chances and if you can't defeat Cybertros, then I retaliate."

"Oh, such a gamble Damus. I love it!" Roxie shouted out.

"Show this twerp who's boss boss." Grant added with a smirk.

"Mock me all you want, but you'll still lose. Ability, activate! Ray Blade!" Dryoid's gauntlets shot out two small energy blades. It then rushed towards Cybertros before slashing in an X-formation, appearing behind it.

 **Dryoid: 900-1100**

How like with its first ability, it did nothing to affect it. "Hey, what gives? That thing's still standing after two hits." Shadow questioned while scratching his head. A beep escaped Clay's pocket, revealing it to be his communication device, which he activates.

"Report, what can you tell me about this mechanical Bakugan?"

" _Professor Clay, there isn't an easier way to say this, but…."_

"But what? Tell me."

" _It would seem the material on the body is unlike any we've ever seen. The attacks that connect to it appear to simply bounce off of it, hence why Dryoid hasn't caused any damage. Perhaps if the prince uses a much stronger ability, then it could damage it, but that's a big risk."_

"I'll take my chances." Turning off his device, Clay looked back at Hydron, who was irritated that his last two attacks haven't done anything. "Prince Hydron, use the Murasame Blade. It has the power to pierce the armor!"

"Thank you for the advice Professor, but I was planning on using it anyways. Ability, activate! Murasame Blade!" A brown sword handle popped out of Dryoid's back cannon before it pulled it out, activating a brown energy blade that is so not a rip-off of a lightsaber.

 **Dryoid: 1100-1400**

"I warn you Hydron, if this fails to beat Cybertros, then I retaliate."

"You won't be saying that in a few seconds. Dryoid, destroy this fool!" The mechanical Bakugan sprinted towards Cybertros.

*Slash*

Faster than the eye could see, several slashes appeared around Cybertros' body as Dryoid reappeared behind it. The room stayed silent, waiting for Cybertros to return to ball form. Except….it never did. "I warned you." Damus put in an ability card, which looked like a black parasite with a purple core and markings around it. "Ability, activate. Black Volt." Cybertros' eye began to glow before it turned around…..and placed its left hand on Dryoid's face. Purple lightning escaped its palm, coursing through Dryoid's body.

 **Cybertros: 800-1200**

 **Dryoid: 1400-1000**

Lifting Dryoid in the air, Cybertros threw it in front of Hydron, who stumbled back. "Impossible! How were you able to survive the Murasame Blade?"

"It's simple: Cybertros' body is made a powerful ore that can survive asteroids following on him." Damus scowled at Hydron before speaking. "You failed to make this interesting, so I'll simply squash you like the insect you are."

"Gotta admit, this guy's got good armor. Let's see how he uses it." Volt said, his interested peaked. Zenoheld observed Cybertros with interest as well. Sure this little toy was nothing compared to his Farbros, but to take three abilities without flinch was something he might want to research later on.

"This'll be over in three minutes." Alister said with a bored tone.

"Nothing can beat the power of Cybertros." Talia said as she briefly glanced at the battle a few times. "Especially not a child like this."

"You think you're so tough? Try this, Gate card open! Flat Power!" The field began to glow as both Dryoid and Cybertros' power began to weaken. "How do you like this? Flat Power returns all Bakugan to their base level."

 **Dryoid: 1000-700**

 **Cybertros: 1200-800**

"But that's not all. Fusion ability, activate! Geki Dust Barrier!" Dryoid's Murasame blade changed from brown to purple, giving it more power as it charged once more.

 **Dryoid: 700-1000**

 **Cybertros: 800-500**

"Pathetic. Ability, activate. Vain Gauntlet." Three spikes popped out of Cybertros' left arm before blocking Dryoid's attack.

"What?!"

"You foolishly ran into battle without planning ahead. Vain Gauntlet not only negates the effect of you fusion ability, but it gives Cybertros an extra 200 points."

 **Dryoid: 1000-700**

 **Cybertros: 500-800-1000**

Pushing the sword back, Cybertros slashed its gauntlet across Dryoid's chest, making it moan in pain before it returned to ball form, draining 60% of Hydron's life gauge. Damus caught his Bakugan while giving Hydron a look of pure disappointment. "If this is all the Prince has to offer, then this is a waste of my time."

"You bastard. How dare you speak that way to me!"

"The only way to truly gain respect is not through a title, but through action and with how you battle today…...I can see why the Vexos have failed over and over. Because they have to listen to your complaints everyday." If Hydron wasn't angry before, he was steaming with rage. It was one thing to insult him for losing his title, but to call him weak was a blow to his pride that he would not allow to pass.

"He's obviously trying to bait Hydron into fighting head first." Mylene said while glaring at Damus, though he wasn't completely wrong.

"I bet I can beat him with my new Hades." Shadow said arrogantly.

"Yeah, but didn't you lose your first one to Natsu?" Lync teased with a smirk.

"Shut up! You lost to Baron on Earth!"

"Enough." Zenoheld called out as he locked eyes with Damus. "I can see that you possess technology far more complicated than any we've ever seen, but don't mock Vestal technology. We will prove who is superior when we battle the Resistance."

"Then please, by all means. Show me what Vestal technology can really do." The former king looked at his son while nodding.

"Show him our true power Hydron."

"Yes father." Hydron calmed himself down while smirking at Damus. "That was just a field test. I assure you that Dryoid will prevail in the next battle."

"Hmm…." Typing on his Gauntlet, a small screen with a small row of Gate Cards appeared in front of Damus. Looking through card after card, he tapped on one before aiming his Gauntlet at the ground.

"Gate Card, set." Like with Zenoheld, a card shot out of his Gauntlet before opening up the stage for round 2. "Go Cybertros."

"We'll prove who's stronger, go Dryoid!" Both mechanical Bakugan appeared on the field, staring down the other.

"Ability, activate. Vulcan's Wrath." A handle shot out of the top of Cybertros' arm cannon before it pulled it back, transforming its arm into a heavy vulcan gun. Pressing the trigger, the vulcan gun began firing a flurry of energy bullets.

 **Cybertros: 800-1100**

"Ability, activate! Knuckle Vulcan!" Dryoid's spiked knuckles lowered as it began returning fire.

 **Dryoid: 700-1000**

The two metal giants continued to shoot each other, striking the area around them. Those inside the arena covered up as the shots appeared above them. "Hey, watch where you're shooting!" Humming to himself, Damus took out a card with a purple X in the middle.

"Fusion ability, activate. Widow's needle." Cybertros' weapon began to glow before its bullets morphed into dark purple energy needles.

 **Cybertros: 1100-1200**

 **Dryoid: 1000-900**

The needles then changed course around Dryoid before striking it on the back, making it fall on one knee. "That's it boss, end this kid!"

"I won't be humilated. Ability, activate! Murasame Arrow!" Dryoid's visor began to glow before in leaned forward, aiming its back cannon at Cybertros before firing a powerful arrow, striking it opponent's chest.

 **Cybertros: 1200-900**

"And now, double ability activate! Murasame Blade plus fusion ability, Shoo Dragon Fly!" Taking out its sword, Dryoid changed the color of the blade from brown to light blue before it charged towards Cybertros. "It's over weakling, this is the power of the Vexos!" Damus looked down, his hair shadowing his expression before he said one word.

"Catch." Cybertros' eye shined before it raised its left arm…...and caught Dryoid's blade without any difficulty. Hydron and even the Vexos couldn't believe that Cybertros willingly caught the Murasame Blade without an ability. "Gate card, open." Damus lifted his head while giving a dangerous glint. "Nightmare Core." The Gate Card began to glow as Dryoid moaned in pain.

"What's going on?" Looking at his Gauntlet, Hydron gasped in shock.

 **Dryoid: 900-600**

 **Cybertros: 900-1200-**

"This is the power of Nightmare Core. It not only stops your ability, but it also reflects any ability that lowered Cybertros' power, like your Murasame Arrow. But I'm not done. Ability card, activate. Rygon Cannon." Switching the vulcan to cannon mode, Cybertros pressed it against Dryoid's gut before firing a short range energy bullet, causing it to fall on the ground.

 **Cybertros: 1200-1500**

However, Cybertros wasn't done as it stomped on Dryoid's head, pressing it deeper into the ground. "Make him suffer Cybertros." Following its Brawler's command, the large chrome Bakugan aimed its cannon at Dryoid's right leg before shooting it.

"Dryoid, get up!"

"It's no use. Thanks to Nightmare Core, your Dryoid is paralyzed, and now all you can do is watch as Cybertros tears it apart." To prove his point, Cybertros shot Dryoid's left arm while pressing its foot on its head.

"King Zenoheld, my scans show Dryoid's power decreasing at an alarming rate. If this battle continues, Dryoid will be completely destroyed." Zenoheld stayed quiet as he saw his son's Bakugan being crushed by Damus' Bakugan. "My king, Hydron will lose."

"Woah, this guy's brutal huh?" Lync had to admit, if he faced this Damus guy, then he probably wouldn't stand a chance, even with his other 'surprise' in the works.

"Like I said, nothing can defeat Cybertros." Talia spoke up before placing a blue bookmark and closing her book.

"Yeah, crush it boss!" Grant yelled.

"Make him cry like the bitch he is!" Roxie shouted with her arms in the air.

"So boring." Alister said, shaking his head in disappointment. Hydron listened to each of their insults as Dryoid was running out of juice. It wasn't enough that this…..this fool had to overpower his new Bakugan, but to call him a child and an insect was something that made his blood boil. He saw Cybertros aiming its cannon at Dryoid's chest, ready to end it.

"STOP!" Everyone looked at the former prince, whose hair shadowed his expression as he shook a bit. "You've proven your point, I submit."

"Hmmm, at least you get to keep whatever dignity you have left, I can respect that, if only a little." Damus nodded towards Cybertros, who got off of Dryoid. "I told you I would crush you like an insect, next time have some battle experience and maybe I'll consider seeing you as a decent Brawler, if anything." Putting his hands in his pockets, Damus turned his back, with Cybertros walking up to him. Little did he know, a dark smirk crept onto Hydron's face as he placed an ability card in his Gauntlet.

"Murasame Blade! Destroy him!" With what little energy it had left, Dryoid pulled out its energy blade before lunging towards Cybertros, whose back was against him. A frown appeared on Damus' face as he raised his right hand.

*SNAP*

Cybertros perked up when it heard its master's snap his fingers. Without turning its head, Cybertros raised its right arm…...and aimed its cannon at Dryoid's head just as it was a mere five feet away.

*BANG*

A bright purple beam was fired from Cybertros' cannon, engulfing Dryoid's head as it pierced through several rooms inside the palace. A large dust cloud appeared in the room, forcing everyone but Damus' group to cover their eyes. The dust slowly began to clear up and what occurred from the blast made the Vexos, Professor Clay and even Zenoheld to gasp. Dryoid's whole head was completely destroyed. The now headless robot fell back with a loud thud, making the ground shake slightly. "D-Dryoid!" Hydron looked up…...only to see the barrel of Cybertros' cannon was aimed straight at him. "What are you doing?!"

"I gave you a chance and you chose the coward's way. The only thing I had more than weakness are cowards who choose to fight without honor. With a snap of my finger, I could have your existence erased right here in front of your 'comrades,' but I doubt any of them would even shed a tear." The former prince fell on his butt as Cybertros began charging up the cannon. He shook in fear while trying to back up, only to hit the wall.

"King Zenoheld, we have to do something." All Zenoheld did was watch, not even trying to save his own son. The Vexos didn't know whether to help the prince or just watch him cower in fear. However, just as Cybertros was about to shoot…..it began to glow and transformed back into ball form. Damus caught it while still glaring at Hydron, whose pants were slightly wet.

"Next time you do something like this, I'll cut off your arms. Am I clear?" All Hydron did was nod while standing up, walking next to his father. "So, have I impressed you Zenoheld?"

"Hmmm, you come to my palace, kill my guards, insult the Vexos and destroyed our second generation mechanical Bakugan." The king walked towards Damus, his hands folded behind his back. Hydron smirked as he felt his father would redeem him while the Vexos simply watched before…..he chuckled. "Your skills and technology is impressive. Consider our alliance official." He extended his right hand, which Damus took as they shook firmly.

"Thank you Zenoheld, with both our resources, we'll be able to achieve both our goals."

"I must ask, where did you get this technology?"

"Unfortunately, I can't say. We have to return to our ship. Our…...pets, need to be feed or else they get violent."

"Pets?" Volt asked with a raised brow.

"You don't wanna know, trust me." Vali said with a hand on his pockets.

"We'll discuss the terms of our alliance tomorrow." Typing on his Gauntlet, Damus and his group began to glow before they were teleported out of the palace.

"Father, you can't honest think working with those…...those monsters, would be a good idea."

"Are you doubting me Hydron? I'm starting to believe that Damus was right about you." Giving his son a look of disappointment, Zenoheld turned his attention towards Professor Clay. "Have you gathered any information from the battle?"

"While it doesn't seem like this Cybertros used its full potential, the power it emitted is extraordinary. If I can get my hands on some of their technology, I believe I can make our mechanical Bakugan even more powerful."

"We can't trust them, not even for a moment." Despite the power they showed, Mylene had her suspicions of these strangers.

"Of course we won't. Once they helped us gather the Attribute Energies, we'll destroy them…..just like Spectra."

' _Inside the Battleship'_

Inside the long and dark hallway of the Battleship, Damus and his allies reappeared, each sighing to themselves. "Man am I glad to get out of that shithole. Those punks weren't even that strong." Grant said.

"Agreed. Is it truly wise to make an alliance Damus?" Talia said while looking at her leader.

"I was being truly when I said with both our resources, we'd be able to achieve our goal." Damus said, obviously disappointed from his battle.

"Yeah, you should've just had Cybertros kill that punk. He was so ANNOYING!" Roxie said while frantically moving her arms.

"I would've done the same too. They aren't strong enough on their own." Alister said while running a hand through his blue steel hair.

"Perhaps, but they may have their uses, am I right?" Vali asked Damus, who smirked.

"Yes. It's obvious that they plan on using us as well, so for now, we act like we're commited to this alliance and when we've found the other three swords…..we kill them all and take the palace." He took out Cybertros while rolling it between his fingers. The Brawlers will be defeated, and I shall finally find a worthy opponent. Let's see if they'll be prepared for the Spectres." With that, Damus walked though the hallway, with his allies not too far behind.

 **AAAAANNNNNNDDDDD there you have it everyone. The introduction of the next group of villains, the Spectres, has been done and I hope that you guys like them for their multitude of personalities. Again, I would like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for creating Roxie and Alister, you're the best man! I've been planning their introduction for a while and honestly, I thought it was okay. Trust me, we'll see a lot more of them, as well as why they're like this in the future. As you can tell, they aren't normal humans as they have weapons that can easily kill anyone. Also, yes, Vai is the same one from Highschool DxD. I just loe his character and wanted to add him.**

 **So yeah, I'm BSing how Natsu and the others can go to Earthland, but more will be explained on that in the next chapter. Oh and if it wasn't obvious, I bashed hard on Hydron, but I doubt any of you are against it cause let's face it, he's just a brat. It'll be a while until he brawls, hence why I don't plan on him taking Baron's Attribute Energy since that was way too early to lose it. As for who can 'voice' each of the Spectres, here's the list:**

 **Damus Killian: Crispin Freeman, voice of Itachi and Alucard**

 **Roxie Flare: Michelle Ruff, voice of Rukia**

 **Grant Erde: John DiMaggio, voice of Rath and Jake the Dog**

 **Talia Zephyr: Laura Bailey, voice of Maka**

 **Alister Python: Johnny Yong Bosch, voice of Ichigo and Izaya**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: Reunion**


	27. Chapter 27: Reunion

**What's happening everyone?! It is The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter for all of you hungry readers out there. So L.A. Comic Con passed and I gotta say, it was worth going there, even though Todd Haberkorn and Vic Mignogna, the voices of Natsu and Edward Elric, changed their dates so I couldn't see them, it was still so awesome! I even got to see the OG red and blue power rangers, the voice of Aku and Iroh, the voice of Zim and Billy, and even the voice actor behind Gohan from DBZ, which was AWESOME! Sorry if I'm ranting, I just wanted to say something before we get to the reunion we've all been waiting for for a long time.**

 **The Heartless Titan: I'm glad it was a good introduction to the new villains of the next arcs, and yeah, we will see a LOT more of Cybertros, including a twist you would never expect.**

 **Thethethex34: Hahaha, sorry about that. I just wanted to focus on Natsu for the next chapter since he'll be going home.**

 **Kival737101: Thank you and yeah, it'll be a big surprise alright.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Hell yeah, thank you. I wanted to show the big gap between both brawlers, especially to make that wuss Hydron piss himself. Oh believe me, it will be an all out war between the factions.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **Jhanter1999: Hahaha, okay man. I will try my best to update my stories for you, but it does take time because I have school. That idea could work, but that won't happen for a long while.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **R98: Me too man, and I try to make that story more serious, while also having a lot of humor.**

 **DAPOLLO: Thank you and soon.**

 **To recap: While the Brawlers discussed the shocking news given to Natsu, the Vexos were given a surprise visit from a group of strangers calling themselves the Spectres, who have been keeping a close eye on them for months. The leader of said group named Damus Killian wished to make an alliance with the Vexos in exchange for their assistance. In order to prove himself, Damus battled Hydron's Dryoid with a mechanical Bakugan called Cybertros and despite the best efforts of the prince, he was able to utterly destroy the Subterra Bakugan and threaten Hydron with cowardice. Impressed by his skills, Zenoheld agreed to their alliance, not knowing just how deadly these people were. How will the Resistance get to Earthland, and how will Natsu's friends react to everything he's been up to? Let's find out…**

' _Vestal, sometime later'_

"Oh man. I can't believe we get to actually go to Master Natsu's world. It's gonna be so COOL!" Baron shouted in joy from one of Vestal's many cafes.

"Keep it down Baron. We don't wanna attract too much attention." Ace scolded, getting looks from citizens walking by.

"Come on Ace, don't tell me you aren't excited." The Darkus Brawler wouldn't admit it outloud, but he was also interested in going to this Earthland place Natsu wouldn't shut up about back on New Vestroia. After their meeting with the Six Ancient Warrior Bakugan, the Brawlers decided to go to Earthland the next day so that they can pack any essentials for the trip, as well as tell their parents so they wouldn't worry like when they went to New Vestroia suddenly.

" **I'm interested in seeing what this Earthland looks like."** Percival, whose design was drastically changed upon his evolution, said to Nemus, who nodded in agreement.

" **Same here. From what Natsu told us, it's a world full of magic and creatures we've never seen before."** Nemus said.

" **Did you two tell Baron's parents about the trip?"** The youngest of the Brawlers sighed while pulling his straw out of his drink with his mouth.

"Yeah, we told em. But my dad told me to do extra chores before I left and all my brothers and sisters wanted to play with me as much as they can. My back's still sore from that ball Miko kicked when I wasn't looking. And my mom wouldn't stop telling me to be careful and not to get sick." Ace listened to what his friend said while sipping some of his black coffee.

"She's just worried about you. You never know what kinds of things we'll see over there. There's something I wanted to ask." He set down his cup while looking Baron straight in the eye. "Have you found a place of your own yet?"

"It's alot harder than you think Ace. Before I can even find a place, I need to find a job that pays good."

" **With what skills? All you do is play video games and eat cheeseburgers."**

"Hey, back on Earth, they have people called Game Testers who get to play new games AND eat food."

" **But that's not a job here."** Baron sighed in defeat since Nemus was right of course.

"I know a few places that are pretty good and don't cost that much, if you need to start somewhere." Baron nodded before grabbing a part of the vest Natsu gave to him a few months back.

"Thanks, but right now, I'm more excited about seeing everyone again. I wonder how things are back on Earth."

' _Earth, nightfall'_

Night took over the sky on Earth. The city lights of Wardington shined as bright as New York as many citizens made their way home after a long day of school, work or something else. Standing on the 6th balcony of the Sitri building was Natsu Dragneel, wearing a white tank top and black boxers leaning against the railing with his partner Pyrus Omega Leonidas. A lot was going through Natsu's mind: how would his Brawler friends react to Earthland, how would Fairy Tail react to the Bakugan, how many TV shows will he miss? But the main thing he thought of was his family, which he was gonna see again tomorrow morning. A smile crept on his face, knowing that he would be able to see Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Gramps, hell he was even excited to see Gray and Gajeel again. **"Still thinking of your friends partner?"** Leonidas asked rhetorically, seeing Natsu's smile. He was already happy enough to see Natsu returning home, but the fact that he was also going made things better.

"Heck yeah I am Leo. I mean, it's been so long. Wonder how they'll react when they see me again….and you." Natsu said while grinning at Leo.

" **Honestly, I'm nervous to see your friends."**

"Why Leo?"

" **I don't know. From how highly you spoke about them, I just worry that I might frighten them or something."** To Leo's surprise, Natsu picked him up, his grin never leaving his face.

"Trust me Leo, you'll get along with everyone. And I can't wait to see the look on Gray's face when he sees you for the first time." Though sweatdropping at that last part, Leonidas was grateful for Natsu saying that.

" **If you say so partner."**

"Natsu?" The duo looked behind them and saw it was none other than Sona, who was dressing in a light blue nightgown that showed off her figure and her usual glasses. Tyna was currently on her right shoulder.

"Hey, can't sleep either?" She shook her head before walking next to him.

"No, I just wanted some water, that's all. Still thinking about your friends?"

"Yup, I'm just so stoked, I didn't even feel tired, ya know?"

" **Considering you haven't seen them in such a long time, it's understandable."** Tyna said with a nod.

"So, you told your parents about tomorrow?" The heiress of the Sitri family sighed at the question.

"Considering my parents are making a deal in Japan, I doubt they could stop me from going, even if they asked me too."

"Still, I don't really wanna make them worried after they let me stay here." Months prior to Mira's return to Earth, the Earth brawlers needed to find a place for Natsu to stay in since it would be a hassle having him stay with the Kozuki family(mostly because he ate a week's worth of groceries in just two days.) Luckily, Sona's estate had more than enough room for the Dragon Slayer to stay at, provided he met her parents first. Mrs Sitri was the easier of the two Natsu got along with, but her father was hesitant to allow him to stay. Though it took time, Natsu was able to convince him that he was a good guy, even using some magic 'tricks' to impress them. Natsu looked back at the moon with a thoughtful expression. "Tomorrow's a big day for all of us."

"But…...you'll still come see us, right?" His eyes widened slightly at the question. Of course he would come back to Earth to see his other friends(and possibly finish Game of Thrones, among other things.) Why she would ask such a question was beyond him, but he knew how to show her he would return. The bespectacled girl gasped lightly as an arm wrapped around her waist before a pair of lips crashed onto hers. Though she was shocked, Sona quickly recovered by closing her eyes and cupping Natsu's cheek, deepening their kiss. It was shot, but the two savored each second before pulling back. A smile crept on Natsu's face as he saw how flustered his girlfriend was. "How was that for an answer? You guys look cute when you blush." His words of course made her blush even more, though she did lean on his right shoulder.

"Stop saying things like that. You're just like my sister." Seeing her mildly upset, Natsu simply wrapped an arm around her shoulder while warming up his body slightly.

"Sorry, but it's true." He looked back at the moon, his smile never leaving. "I can't wait for tomorrow." His smile was like a disease, which spread onto Sona's face as she, along with their Bakugan, looked at the moon in peace.

' _Kozuki Residence'_

"Hmm…...maybe I should bring this. Nah, maybe this." Kallen sighed in annoyance as she looked at her closet, trying to pick which clothes she would bring on their trip tomorrow. She was currently wearing a red bra with matching panties, something she normally wouldn't wear unless she was sure no one else would come in. An hour ago, she and Inferno Gurin, who was the name of her partner's evolved state, told her mother about the news they got. Aura was upset of course, but she knew she couldn't hold Kallen back, especially since she finally found a boyfriend(something her mother would not stop teasing her about.), so she accepted this, only if she promised to come back safe. As annoying it may be sometimes, Kallen was grateful to have a mother like her with her and hoped her brother and father would come home soon.

" **Kallen, I don't think you should overthink what you'll wear."** Gurin said from her desk, watching his brawler struggle to find the right clothes.

"Easy for you to say. You don't wear any clothes."

" **Hmm, touche."** A chuckle escaped her mouth, hearing her partner accept his mistake. **"But does it really matter what you wear. I mean Natsu and the others won't really care, even if you wore the clothes from New Vestroia."**

"True, but I just want some…..variety, ya know? I bet if you ever got the chance to wear new clothes, you'd do the same." The redhead stopped rummaging through her closet, something that didn't go unnoticed by her Bakugan.

" **Kallen?"**

"I'm just thinking…..should we really go to Natsu's world when the Vexos are still out there? I mean…...what if they find out where my mom is, where Tsubaki's family lives, where Drago is?" While it may see out of character for someone like Kallen to act like this, it was a legitimate question.

" **That won't happen Kallen."**

"And what if it does?"

" **Kallen, look at me."** She did as she was told and despite being in ball form, she could tell Gurin was giving her a serious look. **"I swore to your mother that I would make sure nothing happens to you. Now I swear to you, Kallen Kozuki, on my honor as a Bakugan, I won't let the Vexos harm your family, and I'm sure the others will agree."** Though she was still worried about her mother, Gurin's words warmed Kallen's heart, even more when Natsu would hug her. He was right: as long as she and the others were around, then the Vexos have no chance of winning. Gurin was surprised when Kallen began to chuckle while picking him up.

"Who knew you were such a sweet talker Gurin. Thanks for saying that." The red Bakugan nodded before he looked at her closet.

" **Go with the green sweater and tan pants."** Kallen raised a brow at his words. **"Well you were having trouble picking clothes, so I thought I'd give my opinion."** Another chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Sure Gurin, you fashion expert."

' _Nakatsukasa residence'_

*Swish*

In the large garden of a japanese dojo, two shadows passed by in such a high speed, one would assume it was just the wind. However, they would be wrong as said shadows landed on the ground. On the right was a tall figure, wearing black robes, a matching mask and sandals. The second figure wore the same, except they had a more feminine build. Both figures silently looked at each other, the cool night wind blowing past them. And then…..they moved. The smaller figure ran forward with a quick right jab, only for their opponent to block it with their hand while swinging their right hand. The smaller of the two barely ducked under the hand while jumping back, stumbling ever so slightly. Seeing their moment of weakness, the large figure moved forward, moving their left foot behind the smaller figure and tripped them. The smaller one fell on their back with a thud as their opponent reeled their fist back, ready to strike…

Only they never did.

"You left yourself open Tsubaki." The larger figure said to Tsubaki, who removed her mask to allow her hair to flow through the wind.

"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to disappoint you." She said in shame. However, a hand was placed on her head as her father kneeled down, removing his own mask. Tsubaki's father was a tall, fairly well-built middle-aged man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and shared his daughter's violet eyes. The man gave her a gentle smile while offering a hand, which she took.

"Tsubaki, I'm never disappointed in you. Judging by how you moved, it seems like you're mind is somewhere else. Would this be from the news you shared with me and your mother?" Like with Kallen, Tsubaki informed her parents of her sudden trip to Earthland. Though it was rather hard to believe her, but considering they met Ingram, it didn't seem neither as strange. All they asked was that she stayed say…...and maybe bring they and their children some souvenirs(it was mostly her mother asking her that.)

"It is. I'm just….nervous, in a way."

"Hmmm, I understand that feeling." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the older male lead her to their porch before sitting down. "When me and your mother were dating and she asked me to meet her parents, I was nervous to no end. I believed they would never accept me and for some time, your grandfather did. But once he got to know me, we became close." He rubbed her back in a comforting way while still smiling. "Don't be afraid my little Tsubaki. I know everything will be fine there. I mean, you will have Ingram with you, am I right?" That last part was directed towards the right, where Ventus Master Ingram was standing, watching their spar.

" **I swear on my life sir Nakatsukasa, I will protect Tsubaki."** Ingram said with a determined tone, getting a nod from the older man. As for Tsubaki, she was grateful for her father's words. Though it might be ridiculous to worry about meeting Fairy Tail considering what Natsu told her about them, she was still worried about what they might think of her. Thankfully, her father was able to ease her worries.

"Thank you father." She gave him a hug, which he quickly returned. The slide door to the house suddenly opened.

"Well, it seems like you two just had a father/daughter moment." A feminine voice teased slightly with a smile. The speaker was a beautiful woman with waist length black hair and brown eyes. She wore a dark blue kimono that hugged her body well, a yellow sash was wrapped around her waist and she wore black sandals. "How's the training my warrior and blossom?" While Tsubaki blushed a bit at the nickname her mother gave to her, her father smiled as he stood up and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"It's gone well my queen, though it would seem our sakura-haired friend is the sole focus of our daughter's thoughts."

"Father!" Both adults chuckled at the flustered expression their daughter had while Ingram also watched in amusement.

"Oh my, at this rate, I wonder when you two will get married. I could see it now." Her mother sighed, thinking of the main children her daughter and boyfriend would have, running around while Leonidas and Ingram gave they rides on their backs.

"C-c-c-c-children?!" The violet-eyed beauty's mind began to shortcircuit as images of her and Natsu doing indecent things appeared in her mind. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to see her brother's 'stash' when she was young.

" **Lady Nakatsukasa, as entertaining as this is, I believe we should stop before she passes out."** Tsubaki's mother pouted a bit, but she nodded regardless as one more word would knock her out.

"I suppose you're right. Come inside, I've made some tea for all of you. Oh and Ingram, I also packed some of my tea inside Tsubaki's suitcase since I know you like it." The Ventus Bakugan's head perked but since she had a weak spot for tea. The other two chuckled before they entered the house, enjoying their time together before tomorrow.

' _Dr. Michaels' cottage'_

We now turn our attention to Dr. Michael's home in Russia, where he and his granddaughter Alice were currently enjoying supper with Hydranoid and Battle Axe Vladitor. "I see. So the Ancient Warrior Bakugan entrusted Vladitor and the others with their Attribute Energies to keep them away from the Vexos. How low could they be, trying to create a weapon to eradicate all Bakugan." Michael said with a shake of his head while cutting her steak.

"I know what you mean. That's why it's important that we make sure they never get it, right Vladitor?" Alice said, glancing at her second Bakugan.

" **Even if it takes my last breath, I will never stop fighting the Vexos."** Vladitor said with a stoic and determined tone.

" **And we will/also be there/to help you."** Hydranoid said, proud of his apprentice for having such an honor. Michael smiled lightly at the three before a thought came up.

"Are you prepared to go to Natsu Dragneel's homeworld?"

"Mmhhmm, I already have my things packed." Alice's smile grew. "And I promise I'll try to bring you a souvenir." The older man chuckled a bit while using his napkin to clean his mouth.

"While a souvenir is thoughtful, I'd rather go there myself. Just imagine the kind of research I can do, observing this magic Natsu can use. It would truly be amazing." Alice and her Bakugan felt a little guilty for not being able to bring him to Earthland.

" **Dr. Michael, perhaps there is a way you can modify the Dimension Gate so that you and possibly the other Brawlers can go to Earthland."**

"That could happen, though it took me quite a while to create the gate just to go between Earth and Vestroia. I'll have to rewire the circuitry while also increasing the range….." Michael rubbed his chin while mumbling ideas on how to improve his gate. All while Alice giggled at her grandfather's antics.

 _I hope we'll be able to get there safely._

' _Sitri residence, the next morning'_

Morning arose over Wardington as its citizens began yet another day of work and/or adventure. Standing in front of the Sitri estate was none other than Kallen Kozuki and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the former wearing a red backpack and a grey gym bag on her left while the latter had a yellowish backpack and orange carry-on bag. "They said to get here early, so what's taking them so long?" Kallen asked out loud and rather impatiently.

" **Come on Kallen, don't be like that."** Gurin said in an attempt to cool her down.

"Gurin's right. They might still be packing." Tsubaki said with a nervous smile, being the more level headed of the two. The sound of a propeller in the air caught their attention as they looked up, only to see a helicopter landing on top of the Sitri building.

" **Who could that be?"** Ingram asked as the front doors opened, revealing Mira Clay walking out with a smile.

"Guys, it's good you came." She said happily.

"Hey. So, who's landing up there?"

"Sona thought since Alice was coming with us, that it would be best if she was brought here. Come on, we're meeting her and Natsu on the roof." Nodding in agreement, the two females followed the Vestal inside the building before entering a rather elegant elevator to go to the roof. "You've packed everything you need?"

"We packed up yesterday, but what about you Mira?" If Tsubaki remembered correctly, Mira arrived on Earth with nothing other than the Gauntlets and Wilda.

"Sona let me borrow some clothes for the trip." The orange haired beauty lifted her hand to touch her necklace. "Plus as long as I have Natsu and all of you, I won't need anything else." It wasn't long before the trio arrived to the top floor, wearing they saw the helicopter that landed just a few minutes ago preparing to fly again while Sona spoke to the pilot.

"Thank you for doing me this fair Erik." Sona said calmly to the pilot.

"Anytime miss Sitri, have a nice day." The pilot said before he closed the door, allowing the helicopter to fly in the air once more.

"Guys!" A happy voice called out, which was Alice, who had two brown suitcases next to her, waving at the trio. She ran up to the three with a big smile. "How are all of you?"

"We're fine, thanks. I guess it's easier to get going when we're all together huh?"

" **Hydranoid, Vladitor. How have you two been?"**

" **Fine, thank you very much Ingram."** Vladitor said with a small bow.

" **Coming here/is much better/than teleporting from Moscow."** Hydranoid added.

"Do Baron and Ace know what time they need to teleport?" Mira nodded before she pulled out her communication device.

"Let me call them right now." A holoscreen appeared in front of her, though it did show some static. It wasn't long before two different screens appeared: on the left was Ace, and on the right was a smiling Baron.

" _Hey guys! You ready to do this?!"_ Baron cheered with excitement.

"Of course he would be thrilled." Kallen muttered with a sigh.

" _ **He wasn't able to sleep all night."**_ Nemus said with his own sigh.

" _And guess who came at 5 A.M to wake me up?"_ Ace said rhetorically with an irritated glare, most likely aimed at Baron.

" _ **Is everyone ready?"**_ Percival asked curiously.

"Natsu said he needed to do something before we left, and he took Leonidas with him."

"I hope he's alright."

"Trust me, I'm more worried about whoever pisses him off." Everyone agreed with this since he had a tendency to get in trouble. The doors to the elevator opened behind them.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Natsu Dragneel said while running up to the girls, panting a bit. He was dressed in his New Vestroia outfit, minus his vest since he gave it to Baron months ago, but what caught their attention was the large red and yellow backpack he was carrying.

"Ummm, Natsu. What is that?" He grinned at Mira's question.

"Well since we're going back, I thought I'd bring back some souvenirs since I usually do that everytime I finish a job or go somewhere cool." Looking forward, he noticed two familiar faces on Mira's holoscreen. "Baron, Gace!"

" _You just do that to piss me off, don't you Pinky?!_

"What are you talking out Vase?"

" **Percival, Nemus. It is good to see you again."** Leonidas said, happy to see his fellow Bakugan safe and sound.

" **Leo, you haven't been slacking off, have you?"** A chuckle escaped Leonidas' mouth as he 'smirked' at his rival.

" **Not at all Percival, I hope you will still have that rematch with me."**

" **I'd be honored."**

"So, is everyone ready?" Natsu dropped his little banter with Ace so he could return to Earthland and his Fairy Tail.

"Apollonir said all our Bakugan need to do is focus Attribute Energies. Is everyone ready?" Leonidas, Tyna, Wilda, Nemus, Percival, Ingram, Gurin and Vladitor all jumped onto their brawler's palms.

" **Focus everyone."**

" **Easier said than down."** Wilda admitted, though he took a deep breath while concentrating his power. Soon, all eight Bakugan began to glow their respective element, like beacons that shined hope to those who need it.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming home." Is the last thing Natsu said before he, the girls, Baron and Ace disappeared in a flash of light, as if they were never there in the first place.

' _Earthland, noon'_

In a large, beautiful clearing, a rainbow-like light suddenly appeared in the middle of the grass as eight figures began to the birds and insects began to fly away in fear for whatever or whoever was coming. When the light died out, the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance was standing in the center, their Bakugan still in hand. Seconds passed before they all began to stumble slightly. "D-damn, that was a bit trippy." Kallen said while rubbing her forehead.

"It seems teleporting is much more different than entering a portal." Tsubaki said, also feeling a slight headache.

"Ugh, this better be worth it." Ace groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I wonder if this is what Master Natsu felt when he told us about his motion sickness." Baron said, trying not to hurl.

" **Sorry, we didn't know this would happen."** Nemus said as he and the other Bakugan felt some guilt.

"Don't worry about us, we just need a minute." Alice reassured with a smile. Getting over her small headache, Mira opened her eyes, only to widen her eyes at the scenery. The land was so fresh and beautiful, it looked like it was ripped straight out of a fantasy book.

"This is Earthland?" She barely whispered.

" **Wow, it's so beautiful."** Wilda said the exact same thing everyone else thought.

" **The wind feels so fresh and powerful."** Ingram said, feeling the wind brush through her body.

"Look at the flowers, they're so beautiful." Kneeling down, Alice picked a small sunflower before smelling it, getting her to smile.

"Natsu, this place is so-Natsu?" Sona trailed off when she saw the look in Natsu's face. He looked so…...calm, which was ironic considering how destructive a person he really is. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe I'm back." Natsu muttered, watching as two birds flew past him. "It felt like years since I was here."

" **Do you need a moment partner?"** Leonidas asked with concern laced in his voice, to which Natsu shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Just needed a second." Taking a deep breath, he let out a smile while looking at his friends. "Well, this is Earthland guys, what do you think?"

" **I admit: it's a nice change of pace from what we're used to seeing."** Tyna said.

" **To be honest/it reminds me/of New Vestroia."** Hydranoid said since this world had a similar aura that was found on his home world.

"Do you know where we are exactly? It's not like we have a map or something." Ace said with his hands in his pockets. Walking forward, Natsu saw a familiar town not too far away, which made his smile grow.

"We're close to Fairy Tail. Come on!" With that, he began to sprint forward.

"Natsu, wait!"

"Geez, he's like a dumb kid."

"I wanna see them too!" Gathering their things, the group ran after their strongest Brawler, hoping to finally meet the guild he talked about.

' _Outerspace'_

*Swing, swing, swing*

The sound of a sword swinging in the air rang through a rather dark room. The only source of light was up above. Damus, who was without his shirt and coat, revealing many of his scars, was currently using the dark blade from his display case, sharpening his skills for the future. Twisting his wrist, he began spinning his sword fluently.

 _We cannot allow your foolish thinking in infect the minds of our people._

He jumped to the right while slashing his sword horizontally.

 _Take him away for…..rehabilitation._

Turning his heel, Damus slashed his sword up while bringing it down.

 _The judgement is…...death._

Increasing his speed a bit, Damus slashed his sword forward, then spun around to slash sideways, then he thrusted it forward as it began to glow dark purple.

 _ZENU!_

"AAHHH!"

*BOOM*

Gripping the handle with both hands, Damus stabbed the sword on the ground, causing a purple shockwave to spread across the room. Sweat ran down his head as he panted lightly, pushing all those memories of his 'home' away. How he hated thinking about the place that left him for dead, his friends turning their back on his, his parents executed…...his partner lost. As he tightened his grip on the sword, it began to glow even brighter, showing the anger in his red eyes. He would not remain angry forever as the doors slid open automatically, revealing it to be Vali. "I see you're venting out again, am I right?' Vali asked rhetorically, though he had a slight hint of concern in his silver eyes.

"Somewhat. If one allows even a day to pass without some training, then their next battle will be their last." Damus said with a sigh as he pulled the sword out the ground and into its sheath, which was on his left hip similar to how a samurai held their katana. "Is there something wrong?"

"Zenoheld wants to discuss the terms of our alliance right now, and knowing the kind of ass he is, he won't be happy if we take our time." Nodding a bit, Damus put on his shirt and coat as he and Vali exited the training room, entering a long silver hallway with control panels every 40 feet. As they walked, they saw three figures wearing chrome futuristic armor with large helmets shaped in a V and a large rifle in their hands.

" **Sir, we've done an analysis of the palace and have detected the whereabouts of the Subterra Sword."** The middle soldier said.

"Good, anything else?" Nodding, the soldier on the left reached into his belt before pulled a small Iphone-like device and expanded it, handing it to Damus.

" **We've also picked up a strange frequency inside the main server, but we will need to manually hack it in order to see what it is exactly."**

"I highly doubt Zenoheld would be that foolish to allow any of our people to even come close to their computers." Damus had to agree with what his friend was saying. Though they were able to start their alliance, trust hasn't exactly been placed. The good news was that he was a patient man, and all good things come to those who wait.

"Then I suppose we'll have to change that, won't we? Stand by and await further orders."

" **Yes sir."** With that, the soldiers walked passed the duo, who returned to the transport pads, where the others were waiting for them.

"Morning boss, getting your workout finished?" Grant somewhat joked with a smirk.

"Aww, I kinda wish I was there too." Roxie whined dramatically with a pout.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, transport is ready." Talia said as she typed on the console of the teleportation ring. Seconds later, the circle under the six began to glow before they were teleported away, more specifically in the meeting hall of Zenoheld Palace, where said person was seated with the Vexos next to him.

"Ah, Damus. It's good that you arrived." Zenoheld said, though his tone was anything but friendly.

"Yes, my apologizes for wasting your time. I was undergoing some personal training and it simply couldn't wait." The Spectres then took their seats on the opposite side of the table. "Now, shall we discuss business."

"Mmmhhh, Professor?"

"Yes my king." Clay said before he typed on the table's keyboard, showing a hologram of a planet with the symbols insignias of the Bakugan Attributes on it. "Recently, we've discovered that the Attribute Energies, which were located in both Vestal and Earth suddenly teleported to another world unknown to us. However, what catches my interest is the amount of energy this planet is emitting, almost exactly like New Vestroia."

"So? Let's just go there and take the Attribute Energies. It can't be that hard." Shadow Prov said with a shrug.

"You idiot. The problem is that it's too far away for us to teleport, let alone capture the Attribute Energies." Mylene scolded with a glare.

"Man, who would've thought the Resistance stepped up their game." Lync said while resting his chin on his hand.

"It'll take us months just to get to this planet." Volt added with a slight groan.

"Hmmm, your technology is too outdated, it's pathetic." Alister said nonchalantly, getting some glares thrown his way.

"What he means is that the Calamity is capable of traveling to other galaxies in less than a day. Not only that, but if we were to tweak our own teleportation systems, as well as yours, then we could use our ship as a kind of mobile base so we wouldn't waste anymore time."

"And I take it that's how you were able to get past our security." Hydron said rhetorically.

"Hmmm, so you are more than just a coward. I'm impressed." The former prince gritted his teeth in frustration. It was already bad enough having to work with these people after he was humiliated in front of his father, but now this guy was adding salt to the wound.

"Perhaps, but we won't allow you to use our technology unless you show us a sign of trust, wouldn't you agree Damus?" Looking at Vali, Damus gave him a nod. Sighing, the silver haired male reached into his jacket before he placed a metallic ore the size of a football on the table.

"That is the ore that Cybertros' armor is made of. It's called Titanus 10, and it is an extremely rare metal from an alien planet, capable of surviving meteor showers. A single sample might help you create new weapons and possibly more Bakugan, wouldn't you agree Zenoheld?"

"Clay?" The head scientist picked up the metal and was surprised to feel how light it felt. "Very well Damus, we will allow you to work on our equipment as soon as you've reached the planet."

"There is one more thing I'd like to ask."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Damus leaned forward, his red eyes staring straight at Zenoheld before he spoke.

"I want to know who the strongest brawler of the Resistance is." The former king raised a curious brow at his request. "To put it simply: I wish to battle the one who has risen from defeat multiple times, and if I were to defeat him, then it shows that the Resistance is no threat. Now, please tell who their strongest Brawler is." Zenoheld look at Professor Clay before signalling him to answer.

"His name…..is Natsu Dragneel."

' _Fairy Tail Guildhall, sometime later'_

"So there still hasn't been any signs of him?" A busty girl with blonde hair tied in two ponytails and brown eyes said with disappointment in her voice. She wore a white top with a blue heart in the middle that threatened to burst from her large chest, a very short blue skirt, brown boots with long black socks, a sleeveless blue jacket and a set of keys on her hip. "I mean, he has to be somewhere."

"I understand Lucy, that's why we still aren't giving up." A woman with long red hair that reached her waist and brown eyes said with some reassurance. Her attire consists of a custom-made Heart Kreuz armor with a single metal arm covering her left arm, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings.

"It's been seven years Erza, he might just be hiding out from the Rune Knights for blowing something up. Idiot." A male with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes said while leaning against the bar. He wore a burgundy shirt under a long white trench coat with dark blue outlines, matching pants, black shoes and a silver sword necklace around his neck.

"Don't say that Gray, he wouldn't just be away from the guild that long!" A tiny blue cat with a small green pack on his back and bird-like wings said while getting up in his face. "What if he's out there, hurt or worse? We gotta find him, WE GOTTA!"

"Happy please, calm down. He didn't mean that." A young girl with long blue hair tied in twin ponytails and brown eyes said to the cat. She wore a frilly white sleeveless dress with a red sash around her waist, a red bowtie and matching knee-high boots with long white socks. Even though she said that, she still felt a bit sad as she looked at the white cat wearing a red and pink mini dress with a red ribbon on their tail and a yellow tie. "What do you think Carla?"

"As much of a fool as he is, I don't think Natsu would want you to feel depressed Child." Carla said, hoping to lift the spirit of her friend. Sighing to herself, Lucy looked at the bar, where a short man with black eyes, a thick white mustache and a bald head, though the outer rim did have some white hair. His current attire consists of a red vest over a white button-down shirt, black shorts, brown shoes and a white cloak.

"Master, do you think we'll find him?" The old man drank from his mug with a small sigh. It had been a whole week since Team Tenrou, who were the wizards that went to Tenrou Island for the S-Class Trials, were taken out of Fairy Sphere, which was made to protect them from the dragon Acnologia's breath attack. It was a true miracle that they were able to live, but they were put in timeless sleep for seven years. However, that wasn't the worst thing to occur for them. It was the fact that they were missing a head of pink hair when the rescue team arrived. From that day forth, they decided to use as many resources at their disposal as they can to find Natsu, however a week has passed and they had found nothing. Those outside of the Fairy Tail guild believe he was killed, but many still believe he's still out there.

"While it does seem like the trail has gone cold, we cannot give up hope Lucy." Makarov said while placing his mug down before smiling. "I know in my heart, Natsu is somewhere, probably causing trouble and eating all the fire he wants." That last part did scare him cause that would mean he'd have to pay for collateral damage, but still, he had faith in his child, and with that single spark of hope, a fire of determination is formed.

"Well standing around here isn't gonna help us. I'm gonna take a walk to clear my head." With that, Gray began to walk his way towards the doors, waving goodbye to some of his guildmates. As much as Natsu sometimes irked him, he missed having fights with his rival/brother. Just as he was about to reach for the handle…..

*BANG*

"AAAHHHH!" The doors suddenly burst open, sending Gray flying on his ass. Everyone in the guild was prepared to strike should this be the guild Twilight Ogre wanting revenge or something else entirely.

"Man, still the same huh Stripper?" An all too familiar voice called out. Everyone in the guild gasped in pure shock as they saw who exactly kicked the door. It was a male wearing a black tank top under a red jacket, white pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. However, the things that made some of them shake were his white scaly scarf, pink hair and toothy grin.

"Hey guys, miss me?"

 **Well, there you have it, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Man I feel like such a jerk for doing this, but in all honesty, it will make sense since the next chapter will focus sole on Natsu reconnecting with his guild. Trust me, there will be tears, some hugs, and a whole lot of punches as they realize that this is a new and improved Natsu Dragneel. The reason I had those single moments with each character(except Mira for some reason) is because I wanted them to say goodbye to their loved ones, even if it's for a short while. Plus I had to add a Natsu x Sona moment since we want to see more moments with the girls and as for a lemon, let's just say it'll be in Earthland;) And as you've seen, the Spectres are coming to Earthland, and with that happening, things are going to be extreme, especially with new secrets being told. And I do hope that small section with Damus was interesting.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything….**

 **Next time: Old friends and new.**


	28. Chapter 28: Old friends and new

**Hey guys, The 3rd Dragneel here with the chapter we've all been waiting for….the reunion between Natsu Dragneel and the Fairy Tail guild! Look, I admit, it was rather cruel that I cut off just as he reached the guildhall, but there are two reasons I did that: one is because this chapter will solely focus on Natsu introducing everyone to the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance and two…..because I was way too lazy and wanted to get this over with. I know the second reason is so stupid, but that's me being honest.**

 **But there is also something I've been thinking of. I've decided to have both Baron and Ace have a girlfriend. The reason being is because I feel so bad that they have to watch as Natsu gets girl after girl, so I thought why not give them some love. I want to know which girl they should be paired with(I want it to be a FT female that can be in Fairy Tail, or someone from another guild). For Baron, I am doing Chelia since they are around the same age, being how he is almost 16. For Ace, I want to ask you guys who he should be with: Milliana the cat lady or Kagura the swordswoman? You can pitch other girls, but he would only get one, so please tell me who you see him with. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Neotardustdragon101: Hahaha, I know, I'm evil. Thanks for saying that though.**

 **Hakuorofan7: Yes, I know.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **Wings of a Nevermore Dragon: Lol, that's funny man.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks my man! It'll be a rather fun chapter, especially with the attack coming out after this.**

 **Kival737101: I'm sorry, but I like teasing lol. Don't worry, this one will fully focus on their reunion.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Thank you, I will try.**

 **Princenjgv: Try my best, and will update Mystic Force soon.**

 **Docron: Thanks dude!**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **Shiroryuu012: Hahaha, sorry but that's what this chapter is for.**

 **Neo Infinity: Thank you and yeah, we'll see both groups meeting in this chapter.**

 **Blizzarzord: Oh hell yeah it will.**

 **R98: They will be shocked beyond belief.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Wow, that is exactly what I'm gonna have, don't worry.**

 **Guest: Yup, this chapter will focus solely on that.**

 **To recap last time: We saw how each member of the Resistance said their goodbyes for their loved ones, though Natsu and Sona did have a rather romantic moment under the pale-moonlight. Gathering their things the next day, the Resistance used their eight Bakugan to transport them to Earthland, where they found the temporary location of the Fairy Tail guildhall. Unbeknownst to them, the Vexos and Spectres detected their Attribute Energies teleporting off world and are preparing to go to this other planet. What nonsense will the Resistance face meeting Natsu's family for the first time, and will Earthland be prepared for the arrival of the Bakugan? Let's find out…..**

' _The Calamity'_

"Are the engines ready for Hyperspeed?" Damus asked from his throne, which was located in the middle of a large command center of the Calamity, which looked much like an Imperial control room. Two rows of his soldiers were currently on their control panels, making sure the ship's diagnostics were fully functional.

"Engines are 120% at full power." Talia said from a terminal on his right.

"Weapons fully charged." Grant said from the left.

"Engineer group Delta has arrived in Ves Palace." Alister said after hearing the confirmation from his headset.

"Our troops are ready for the jump to lightspeed." Roxie said next to Damus. The front of the observation deck suddenly casted a holoscreen, revealing Zenoheld's face.

" _Is everything ready for departure?"_ He asked/demanded the red eyed Brawler.

"Everything is fully functional. Our estimated arrival to this new world should be ten hours. We will contact you when we've arrived."

" _I wish you a safe passage Damus, and hopefully we will be able to find the Resistance."_ With that, the screen turned off, allowing Damus to sigh out loud.

"Honestly, he's become rather annoying, wouldn't you say?" Vali asked his longtime friend, who nodded in agreement. A small white and blue Bakugan bounced onto his shoulder before opening up, revealing a dragon-like creature with blue wings and yellow eyes.

" **Yes, but he will serve us well. Perhaps we will finally be able to find a worthy rival in this new world."** The Haos Bakugan said as Vali smirked.

"That's what I'm hoping for Albion."

"Prepare for the jump to Hyperspace."

" **Yes sir!"** Several of the crew members began prepping the engines as they began to roar.

"Jump in three….two….one…..NOW!" Pushing the lever on his throne, Damus ignited the engines.

*BOOM*

In an instant, the Calamity blasted off into space with a massive roar that would make even the strongest of dragons flinch. Inside the ship, Damus watched as his ship traveled at high speed with a thoughtful expression. _Let's see how strong you really are…..Natsu Dragneel I only pray that you give me the challenge._

' _Earthland, same time'_

"Hey guys, miss me?" Natsu asked rhetorically with his usual grin. Behind him was the Bakugan Brawlers, who watched everything unfold.

 **(Play Fairy Tail Emotional music piano version)**

To say the guild was shocked would be a complete understatement. Each member had a very different reaction: Mira, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Cana, Laki, Kinana, Lisanna and a few other females placed their hands on over their mouths as tears ran down their cheeks while the guys just looked at him in pure shock. Hell, even LAXUS of all people looked in surprise, though he smirked slightly. They couldn't believe it: after all this time….he was back. Some honestly believed this may be some trick pulled by Twilight Ogre or this could be illusion magic at work, yet deep down….they knew he was really there, standing in the doorway with his usual grin. A blue blur suddenly appeared out of nowhere, crashing into the Dragon Slayer's chest, though he stood strong enough to not flinch. Looking down, Natsu smiled as he saw it was none other than his little buddy, who was crying like a baby on his chest. "Natsu, i-is it really you?" He asked between sniffles, getting him to chuckle in amusement as he patted his head.

"Who else do you think it is little buddy?"

"Natsu?" A quiet, male voice said with a strained voice, getting Natsu to look at the speaker, who was revealed to be Romeo Conbolt. The young boy Natsu knew had changed drastically: he now wore an outfit similar to the clothes he wore before Tenrou Island, he even grew some muscles and had a sweater wrapped around his neck like a scarf. The boy looked like he was gonna break down any second, seeing his idol, the person who inspired him to get stronger, the guy who willingly saved his dad, was back. Setting Happy gently on his shoulder, Natsu walked up to his fanboy, still smiling.

"Romeo…..you've gotten taller, and stronger." He then flashed his grin once more. "I'm proud of you." That was it…...those four words were enough to break his limit as the purple haired boy lunged forward, crashing into Natsu's stomach while crying hard. Natsu smiled while patting his head.

"Y-you're back! I thought you…..I thought…."

"Hey, you don't need to cry. Where's that tough little kid that I promised I'd fight when I got back from Tenrou Island? I know he wouldn't want to see you cry." He kneeled down while wiping the tears off of his eyes, giving him a toothy grin. "Now come on, show me how strong you are." The boy wiped away all his tears while smiling for the first time in seven years. "So. are you guys just gonna stand there?"

"NATSU!" Almost instantly, a large majority of the guild charged at Natsu, who willingly opened his arms with a smile. The number of people that hugged him include Wendy, Lisanna, and a few others while the males simply smiled in acknowledgement. Mira, Alice, and Tsubaki were on the verge of tears while Sona fixed her glasses, smiling. Baron cried a stream of anime tears while Kallen smirked. As for Ace, even he couldn't help but smile a bit. As much as he hated to say it, he respected Natsu and seeing him happy was good enough for him.

"Natsu, where were you?!" Wendy shouted while hugging his stomach tightly.

"You got so tall!" Lisanna said, seeing sas he was a few inches taller than the last time they saw him, being half a head taller than Gray.

"Sorry about that guys, but I'm back for good." Looking up, Natsu locked eyes with his lobgtime rival, who glared at him with his arms crossed. Giving a blank expression, he gently pushed Wendy and Lisanna out of the way while walking to Gray.

"What the hell Flame Brain? You don't come back for years and that's how you say hi?" Gray asked with clear irritation. "I swear your brain is bu-" However, Natsu did something no one in the guild expected: He embraced the Ice Make wizard, making him widen his eyes.

"Shut up Stripper." Gray gritted his teeth as tears began to run down his cheeks before he returned the hug.

"Dammit Ash for Brains!"

"Icepop."

"Molten breath."

"Frost princess."

"Pink idiot." As ridiculous as their insults may be, the guild was glad to see Natsu and Gray truly saw each other as brothers.

"Natsu…" Erza barely whispered, her hair shadowed her expression as she pulled Gray away from Natsu.

*SLAP*

The Resistance was shocked to see the red haired woman suddenly slap their friend with enough force to tilt his head, making Natsu groan in pain. "WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" She shouted as tears ran down her cheeks from joy, rage and most of all….sadness. She tried to punch Natsu…..only for him to catch her wrist, much to the guild's shock.

"Erza…" Still filling with a spiral of emotions, she tried to punch him again, only for him to catch her other fist. He looked at her brown eyes with a small smile before speaking. "You still hit as hard as I remember. It's good to see you again." Shaking a bit, the Titania crashed onto his chest as he wrapped an arm around her back while the other rubbed her head, doing his best to comfort her.

"It's good to see you again son." Makarov said with a fatherly smile, making Natsu smile back.

"Same here Gramps, I missed you guys." Wiping a tear off his eye, Macao looked at the doorway and noticed several figures standing there.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked, getting their attention. Natsu let Erza go before grinning at the Resistance while walking to them.

"Come on guys, say hi!" Nodding, the five females and two males walked in the guild as everyone looked at them(the males were whispered at how beautiful the girls were.) "Everyone, say hello to my friends!"

"Hello, my name is Mira Clay." Mira said while bowing with her hands clapped in front of her.

"I am Sona Sitri, it's nice to meet you all." Sona said with her own bow.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, it's an honor." Tsubaki said with a bow.

"Hello everyone, my name is Alice Gehabich." Alice said with a bow.

"Kallen Kozuki, sup." Kallen said with a nod.

"Name's Ace Grit." Ace said simply with his arms crossed.

"And I'm Baron Leltoy!" Baron shouted with pure excitement. "Wow, this place is so cool!" Natsu stepped between them, still grinning.

"I've been staying with them for a while, and they wanted to come meet you guys. Is that alright Gramps?"

"Any friend of yours is a friend to Fairy Tail." Makarov jumped off the bar and walked up to the group with a fatherly smile. "Thank you for taking care of my child. I know how difficult he can be at times."

"Hey!"

"Well he does go around starting fights." Natsu glared at Ace.

"He's not wrong." Kallen remembered how he would punch any guy who would check her or any of the other girls out, not that she was complaining. As for Natsu, he just pouted like a child.

"But don't worry sir, Natsu has helped us more than once, so you don't have to worry." Smiling, Natsu wrapped an arm around Mira's shoulder before giving her a peck on the cheek, much to her embarrassment.

"Thanks, at least someone isn't mean." Unbeknownst to him, everyone in the guild looked at him like he grew a second head. He turned back to his family while blinking a bit. "What?"

"N-Natsu, did you just…..kiss her?" Lucy asked in shock and confusion as he tilted his head.

"Isn't it normal for a boyfriend to kiss one of his girlfriends?"

"!" Pretty much everyone in the guild gave him a 'what in the hell' kind of expression, even tough guys like Laxus looked at him in shock. Did he, Natsu Dragneel, the most densest, idiotic, hot headed Dragon Slayer….just say boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Wait…...what do you mean by ONE of your girlfriends?" The other girls blushed while Natsu just smiled.

"Because they're all my girlfriends."

….

…..

…

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" The whole guildhall shook from the sheer volume of Fairy Tail's reaction, so much so Natsu was forced to cover his ears in pain.

"Dammit pinky, you really are an idiot." Ace muttered while shaking his head.

"What the hell was that all about? Geez, I almost went deaf guys."

"W-well it is a bit shocking." Alice admitted with a nervous smile, a bit embarrassed by their reaction to her and the other four girls being with Natsu.

"Natsu, did you just say that ALL FIVE of them are…..your girlfriends?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what a girlfriend is?"

"Yes." His tone began to show some signs of annoyance.

"Are you sure?"

"For the love of…" Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Natsu decided to prove how he has five girlfriends. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Mira….before pressing his lips against hers, causing the guild to jawdrop in shock while Mira blushed heavily. Pulling back, he then kissed Sona, then Kallen, then Tsubaki and finally Alice, each and everyone of them were a blushing mess as he looked at them with a blank expression. "Does THAT answer your question?"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w…." Some of the girls blushed at how Natsu just kissed five of his new female friends while the guys gave him a jealous glare.

"So…...do you lllliiiikkkkkeeeeee them?!" Happy asked with a very teasing voice as the girls and guys looked at him in shock.

"A talking cat….he wasn't kidding." Kallen muttered.

"So amazing." Tsubaki muttered in awe. Smiling, Alice reached out and pulled Happy into a hug.

"Awww, you're so cute." She began scratching him behind the ear, causing him to purr.

"Natsu, I like your girlfriend."

"I'm glad little buddy." Makarov coughed in his hand while smiling at Natsu.

"Natsu, I can't tell you how proud I am that you returned, and to bring such lovely ladies with you. Gildarts would be so proud." His pink eyebrow twitched a bit at the mention of his father figure. When he was younger, Gildarts tried to show him the 'true art' of a woman, which immediately bored him since all he cared about was eating and fighting. If that old bastard knew he had not one, but five girlfriends, he would never hear the end of it. A small red and orange ball landed on Natsu's shoulder before opening up, looking at him.

" **Is Gildarts the one who taught you how to fight?"** Leonidas asked curiously.

"Nah, but he did teach me a few things. He was just a big prev."

" **A prev?"**

"Trust me, you don't want to know. What do you think of the guild Leo?"

" **It's rather nice in here. Almost like a warm environment."**

"Yeah, but this isn't where we should be." The guild looked at Natsu in shock as he was talking to the dragon-like...creature on his shoulder. "But trust me, when we start partying, it'll be awesome."

" **I look forward to that."**

"Oi, what the hell is on your shoulder Salamander?" Gajeel asked rather rudely from his table, getting the Resistance attention.

"Huh?" A few dots appeared on his head before realization hit Natsu. "Oh right! You guys don't know about them. Well guys, this is my friend Leonidas, or Leo for short." Said Bakugan jumped off Natsu's shoulder before landing on the nearest table.

" **Hello Fairy Tail, it is truly an honor to meet all of you."**

" **The same goes for us."** Wilda said as he and the other Bakugan jumped behind Leonidas, looking at the guild. **"My name is Wilda and these are my friends Tyna, Ingram, Nemus, Percival, Gurin, Vladitor and Hydranoid."** Each Bakugan bowed their heads in respect.

"W-where did they come from?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly.

"I guess I might as well tell you…." He let out a sigh before saying something they never expected. "They're not from Earthland."

' _Vestal Palace'_

"The power converter is right here." One of the Vestal scientists told the engineer group of the Spectres. Currently, they were being given a tour of the Vestal research department, where all the new weapons and mechanical Bakugan were being constructed.

" **And where do you keep the designs for the mechanical Bakugan?"** The chief engineer, who wore the standard uniform with the exception of a blue star over his right breast asked with a hint of curiosity

"Professor Clay is the one who designs the blueprints for the second generation mechanical Bakugan, and with that ore sample your leader had given us, we will be able to create a third generation. Tell me, is it possible for your leader to give more of this ore for our machines?"

" **Sorry pal, our trust needs to be earned."** The left engineer, who had a red claw mark on the left side of his helmet while crossing his arms.

" **What about would the next generation mechanical Bakugan look like?"** A feminine voice with a slender build judging by her armor, as well as her pink tiger mark asked.

"That information is classified at the moment." The scientist brought them to the teleport room, wear some of the other scientists were working on improving their telepad for future events. "Here is where you three will work. Judging by the info your leader has given us, you three are the best when it comes to creating new weapons. Hopefully your skills will prove useful for us."

" **We'll try our best."** Nodding in agreement, the scientist left to attend his own duties as the trio walked to the telepad, placing their large metallic suitcases on the floor. **"Alright Luna, Chrom, do you now the plan?"**

" **Make it look like we're working, put the bug in the systems, try not to screw up? Yup, everything checks out."**

" **Don't worry Vector, we'll achieve our goal."** Nodding at his female ally, Vector took a smaller box from the case as he and Luna walked to the mainframe while Chrom got to work on the telepad. Kneeling down, he opened the box, revealing a small metal spider and small Ipad inside. Gently putting it on his hand, he placed it near the vents before opening it. Taking out the pad, he turned it on, allowing the spider to power on. **"Ziggy is online and entering the vents."** The spider began to crawl through the vents, its magnetic feet climbed the metal surface. It took some time, but Ziggy was able to enter the main research room, where it saw Professor Clay and Hydron looking at the strange Subterra blade, which was currently in an anti-gravity field.

" _What is taking so long Professor?"_ Hydron asked through the video with a rather impatient tone.

" _It isn't as easy as e thought my prince. Even after extracting this weapon off of New Vestroia, we're still unable to grasp it, let alone analyze its true capabilities."_ Clay said, looking at the sword.

" _While I don't believe in fairy tales, perhaps this weapon chooses who gets to use it."_

" _No prince Hydron, don't touch it!"_ Reaching through the field, Hydron grabbed the handle of the sword.

*BOOM*

" _GUAH!"_ The gravity around the former prince suddenly increased, causing him to fall on his knees. Luckily, he let go on the hilt before any permanent damage could be inflicted.

" _I told you, the sword has some kind of defense measure. Perhaps these people could help us unlock its secrets. Then, we will be able to use it against the Resistance."_

" _ **Arrogant bastards."**_ Chrom said with a groan, hearing the conversation.

" **Trust me, they have no idea what power the sword has."** Reaching into his pocket, Vector placed a small device inside the mainframe before closing it….should the Vexos prove…...unuseful in the future. **"Damus will be pleased."**

' _Fairy Tail guildhall, sometime later'_

If the guild wasn't shocked earlier, they were now. The story….the experience they heard from Natsu and his friends was so…...unbelieveable. "So let me get this straight." Lucy started, being the first to speak to Natsu and the Resistance, who were currently seated in one of the large round tables, the Bakugan were in the center while Happy was on Alice's lap as she continued to scratch his ears, much to his joy. "These 'Bakugan' are from a world called Vestroia."

"Yeah." Natsu answered simply.

"And Mira, Ace and Baron are from a planet called Vestal?" Mirajane asked.

"Correct." Sona said with a nod.

"And the rest of you are from another planet called Earth, where there is no magic?" Levy asked while writing in her book.

"Right." Kallen said while leaning back on her chair.

"And for the past seven years, you've all been fighting a ground of Vestals called the Vexos, who want to take over?" Lisanna asked with a tilt of her head.

"Actually, it was only eight months ago. The time between this world and Earth must run differently." Alice said while stroking Happy's back, getting him to purr.

"Hmmm…." Makarov crossed his arms as he eyes were closed in thought. It wasn't the strangest thing he has ever heard, especially since he had someone like Mystogan in his guild, and HE was from another world opposite of Earthland for god's sake! Not only that, but the way Natsu spoke, he was speaking truthfully. "Natsu." He said with a serious tone as he locked eyes with the Dragon Slayer. "Is what you say true?"

"I am Gramps."

"There is one thing I want to know: why were you away for so long?" The pink haired male lowered his head in shame.

"It's not like I wanted to come back but…..there were times I wasn't able to help my friends, times I wasn't strong enough…." his kind flashed back to his battle with Gus and…...Spectra. That day he lost his partner, someone he grew fond of. He was almost killed by Spectra pushing him beyond his limits, and if he died…. "I couldn't come back, not until I was strong enough to protect my friends, to protect Fairy Tail." He clenched his fist tighter. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier. Maybe if I did, then Fairy Tail would still be number one." Taking a deep breath, he looked at the guild with a serious and determined look. "But I promise you guys, no matter what, we'll make the guild number one, and that's a promise." The old guildmaster gave a proud smile at the Dragon Slayer.

 _He truly has grown up._ If you had told Makarov that Natsu would become such a mature young man, he'd probably think you were drunk. "You do prove a point Natsu. We will push ourselves into making our guild number 1. As long as we have our bonds with us, then we can prevail." He then raised his left hand while sticking out his index finger and thumb in the air. "Even if I can't see you, no matter how far away you may be….Fairy Tail will always be watching you, and we will be Number 1!"

"YEAH!" Every single member of the Fairy Tail raised their hands, copying their guildmaster's actions while smiling proudly. To say the Resistance and Bakugan were amazed at the site of Fairy Tail would be a complete understatement. They knew this guild was like family from what Natsu said, but now that they see it, it was so…..warm.

" **They really are a family."** Ingram said with a 'smile.'

" **Now this is something I can get used too."** Gurin agreed with a nod.

"Aahhhh, that was so cool!" Baron shouted as tears ran down his eyes before he suddenly hugged the poor guildmaster, using all his strength. "Master Natsu was right, you ARE the coolest old man ever!"

"And there goes the moment." Kallen said dryly as everyone sweatdropped at the youngest Brawler's behavior.

"Hehehe, that's Baron for ya." Chuckling a bit, Natsu looked down with a smile. "But there is something I wanna ask you guys."

"What's up?"Natsu ran a hand through his face before he looked at his guild with a smirk.

"Fight me."

"Eh?"

"Come on. I haven't been here in a long time, and I wanna show you guys how strong I've gotten, so let's fight."

"You just wanna get your ass kicked, don't you Flame Brain?" Gray asked with a smirk. "Fine, let's do it." The girls of the Resistance loked at him in shock before turning away.

"Woah, Natsu was right. You are a stripper!" Raising a brow at Baron, Gray looked down…...only to see that he was in his boxers.

"When did that happen?!" Erza slammed her fist on his head for being so indecent in front of their guests.

" **I can see why Natsu talks about hitting him so much."** Percival said with a sweatdrop as Ace narrowed his eyes.

 _Hang on, he keeps calling me Gray, so….._ "You idiot!" Standing up, the male Darkus Brawler lifted Natsu by the collar and glared at him. "Why the hell would you compare me to that stripper?!"

"Huh, sorry I wasn't listening." Natsu gave him a confused look, but one could clearly see a twinkle in his eye.

"You've been telling them I'm a stripper Natsu?!"

"Say that AFTER you put your clothes on!" Lucy shouted since he was STILL half naked.

"No, stay like that my darling Gray!" Juvia Lockser shouted with hearts in her eyes.

"Well, this is….interesting." Sona said, a bit nervous about what was going on. After the strange…..antics of Fairy Tail, everyone went outside to the training grounds, where some people were taking bets on who would win. So far, everyone expect the Resistance(who didn't have the currency used in Earthland), Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Romeo and a few others put their money on Natsu while others put in on Gray.

"Alright, the fight between Gray and Natsu will now begin! Each side will fight until one or both are unable to continue. Also, do not try to cripple the other, am I clear?" Both males nodded as they looked at each other.

"So I forgot to ask, but can all of you use magic?" Mira asked Lucy, despite Natsu informing them what his guild could do.

"Yup, and let me guess: Natsu showed you his magic?" They all nodded as she sighed. "For what it's worth, we're sorry if he burned anything down."

"Relax blonde, he helped us more than anything." Kallen said as she looked at Gray. "So why the hell does Natsu hate Gray?"

"Well….I wouldn't say hate. Both of them are good friends, even if he won't say it. I thought the reason they fought was because of Gary's magic."

" **And what magic does Gray use?"** Tyna asked curiously.

"Who cares?! I bet it's so cool!" Baron shouted in glee.

"Alright….START!"

"Here I come Ashtray!" Gray put his right fist on his left palm as an icy aura escaped it. "Ice Make: Sword!" A large sword made completely out of ice was formed in Gray's hands, much to the Resistance and Bakugan's shock.

"Ice?"

"Ice Make magic. It lets the user make any weapon they want." Levy answered.

"Wow, so that's why he and Master Natsu keep fighting." Buckling his legs, Gray charged towards Natsu while holding the sword with both hands. Natsu lost his smile as he gave a serious expression, something that didn't go unnoticed by Erza and Makarov. Just as he was about to slash Natsu….he caught the blade with one hand.

"What?!"

"You gotta try better than that." Using a bit of his fire magic, Natsu instantly melted Gray's weapon. Getting over his shock, Gray prepared another spell.

"Ice Make Hammer!" In his hands, a large hammer made entirely of ice appeared as he swung it at Natsu.

*SLAM*

However, Natsu slammed his left fist into the ice while using some of his fire magic, causing it to break apart. Gray couldn't even express his shock as Natsu slammed his knee into his gut, making him cough saliva as he was sent several feet away. "What the hell is going on?! Before Natsu and Gray were even, and now he's owning him!" Max shouted in pure shock.

"I guess he really wasn't slacking off." Warren said with some fear in his voice. Wiping his mouth, Gray glared at Natsu.

"Not bad Natsu, but that won't happen again."

"Like I haven't heard that a million times from bad guys on tv." Growling a bit, Gray used his magic to summon a large bow.

"Ice Make Arrows!" A large barrage of ice arrows were launched at Natsu.

" **Woah, he really isn't holding back, is he?"** Nemus said out loud.

" **Natsu will pull through."** Leonidas said with pure trust in his partner. Smirking a bit, Natsu decided to increase his body temperature. The heat he was emitting hit the spectators as they began to sweat.

"Woah, since when could Natsu do that?" Jet said while wiping his brow. The arrows began to evaporate in the air before they could even come close to hitting Natsu.

"Holy crap!" Droy shouted as everyone aside from the Resistance widened their eyes.

 _His magic has grown. What kind of training have you done Natsu?_

"Now it's my turn Gray." Igniting his fists, Natsu suddenly charged at Gray at high speed.

"Ice Make-!" Before he could finish, Natsu slammed his fist onto his temple, causing him to tumble on the ground.

"Fire Dragon Explosion Fist." Natsu slammed his fist onto the ground, causing a large explosion to occur.

"Ice Make Shield!" Thinking on his feet, Gray summoned a large ice barrier to shield himself from the explosions, however it began to melt from the force of the attack. Little did he know, Natsu charged at him once again.

"Gotta ya. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu punched the shield so hard, it shattered easily as he punched Gray hard on the cheek, causing him to crash on the ground.

 _What the hell?! How did he get this stronger? I can barely get up._ Gray tried to stand up, but the force from those attacks weakened him.

"That's it, Gray is finished! Natsu Dragneel wins!" The guild was amazed at how Natsu was able to easily beat his rival while the Resistance were impressed with Gray's magic.

"Woah, I wonder what other magic everyone else has!" A thought appeared in Baron's mind. "Hey, can WE learn how to use magic?"

" **It would be interesting to see that."** Vladitor admitted, seeing as how he uses some manner of dark magic in his attacks.

"Come on, that wasn't a good fight." Natsu put his hands behind his head while frowning a bit. "Does anyone else wanna fight cause I'm getting bored."

"Alright Salamander, I'm next." Gajeel walked out of the crowd while giving a cocky smirk and cracked his knuckles.

"So that's Gajeel huh? Natsu's right, he does look kinda like a punk."

"Now now, don't be rude." Tsubaki whispered to her longtime friend. As Natsu looked at Gajeel, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Good to see ya again pinhead. Show me what ya got." He gave a 'come at me' hand gesture at his fellow Dragon Slayer. Snarling a bit, Gajeel charged at Natsu at high speed, like when he protected Levy from Laxus years ago. Then, his right arm transformed into a long metal spear.

"Iron Dragon Spear: Demon Log!" Faster than a machine gun, Gajeel began thrusting his weaponized arm at Natsu, who moved his head left and right while stepping back.

"Hang on, he said Iron Dragon. Does that mean….."

"Gajeel is also a Dragon Slayer." A tough voiced called out next to Ace. He expected to see a very tall and buff guy say that, but he and the others were surprised to see the speaker….was a black and white panther-like cat with round ears holding a red sword on his back and green shorts on him. The small black cat smirked while crossing his little arms. "He's the Iron Dragon Slayer, which allows him to eat metal, as well as transform his body into iron as a means of defense."

"Wow, another talking cat! This is so cool!" Baron kneeled down in front of Lily before shaking his hand, causing him to go up and down. "Hi, my name's Baron!"

"Please…..let…..me…..go!" Realizing his mistake, Baron let go of the car as he landed on Mira's lap. "My name…..is Pantherlily, but everyone…..calls me Lily."

"It's nice to meet you." Mira rubbed his head as he sighed a bit. "How strong is Gajeel anyways?"

"From what I've gathered, Natsu was able to beat them years before, but I still have faith in him." Going back to the battle, Natsu tilted his head to the right before his right hand caught Gajeel's spear.

"Wha-?!" he didn't finish as Natsu slammed his forehead onto his own, causing him to groan in pain.

"Fire Dragon…" He placed his left palm on Gajeel's stomach as it lite on fire. "Blastwave!" Suddenly, a large wave of fire was shot out of Natsu's palm, successfully hitting Gajeel on the chest as he was sent flying. He gave Gajeel a teasing smirk. "Dude, you can do way better than that, or have you gotten lazy since I left."

"I've never seen this side of Natsu before." Lisanna said with shock and a hint of concern in her voice.

"He's a real man now!" Elfman shouted in his 'manly' tone.

"Master, you see it too, don't you?" Erza said in a serious tone as he nodded.

"Natsu may be smiling, but he's taking this battle all too seriously." He could see in Natsu's eyes that he wasn't messing around, but there was still a part of him that was having fun. "If he continues this path, then…..he may be able to surpass even Gildarts."

"That's it Salamander, now I'm pissed!" Standing up, Gajeel took a deep breath as a green magic circle appeared in front of him.

" **Hang on, look at that stance."** Wilda said.

" **Yeah, it's the same as Natsu's…...which means this is-"**

"Iron Dragon….ROAR!" Gajeel blasted a spiral of metal shards at Natsu, almost similar to how his fire dragon roar worked. Instead of getting out of the way, Natsu smirked as he ignited his left hand. The attack was but a mere foot from Natsu….before he backhanded it with his fist, causing it to hit the ground.

"Still strong…...but not enough." Grabbing his wrist with his left hand, Natsu began charging fire into his right hand as he reeled it back. "Here's a little something I learned from Laxus….Fire Dragon….Breakdown Fist!" A large fire blast in the shape of a fist was launched from Natsu's hand, heading straight towards Gajeel.

*BOOM*

Luckily for Gajeel, he was fast enough to jump out of the way, but the force from the attack caused a large explosion, blasting wind nearby. Everyone was forced to cover up from the sudden attack. _Shit! If I was a second later….Salamander's stronger than before. What kind of training did he have?_ "Hey Metalhead!" Natsu ran towards Gajeel with a serious smirk. "Don't think I'm done!"

"Woah, he's really having a blast huh?" Kallen said with a raised brow.

"He hasn't really fought anyone besides Leo for months, so I guess it is to be expected." Sona said while fixing her glasses. Gajeel attempted to punch Natsu, only for him to turn his body and grab his arm.

"GOING DOWN!" Elbowing Gajeel in the gut, Natsu threw him over his shoulder, slamming him hard on the ground.

"Well damn, where the hell did he learn that?" Wakaba asked while taking a puff from his smoke.

"You done?" Though he really hated to admit it, Gajeel was tired. The power behind each and every one of Natsu's attacks was hard to handle, even from those bastards from Grimoire Heart.

"Tch, fine, you win. Only because I didn't feel like kicking your ass." Chuckling, Natsu reached his hand out to Gajeel, who took it before standing up with a small smirk. "Not bad Salamander, you got stronger. But don't think I'll take this sitting down."

"Hehe, I know you won't metalhead." The two of them fist bumped as a sign of respect for one another. "So, anyone else?" No one really wanted to fight Natsu, especially now that they've seen how powerful he's become in the last few months. "Oh come on guys! I wanna keep fighting!"

"Very well Natsu. Since you're so confident in your skills….battle me." Erza stepped for with her usual stoic glare. Instead of shaking like a chihuahua like he would've done years ago, Natsu grinned widely at the chance to prove himself to Erza. Happy hummed a bit before he pulled out some jewel and offered it to Makarov, who was keeping track of the bets.

"I'd like to change my bet to Erza please." The fire Dragon Slayer face faulted as a sense of deja vu entered his mind.

"Are you serious Happy?!"

"Sorry Natsu but….." The blue cat looked at him with an innocent smile. "But you can't beat Erza in a million years."

 _Talk about an evil cat._ Though they had heard from Natsu that Happy would sometimes doubt his strength against Erza, it still didn't make it any less ridiculous.

"Will Natsu be okay?" Wendy asked in pure concern for her role model.

"Only time will tell child. He has gotten stronger if he could defeat both Gray and Gajeel with little to no effort." Carla said to try and ease her concern. Despite not being a fighter, Carla could still tell Natsu had changed drastically from the idiot she met at Blue Pegasus.

"About time we got to fight Erza."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you Natsu." His grinned turned to a soft smile.

"I won't have it any other way." Returning her smile, Erza's body began to glow.

" **What's going on? Is she also a Dragon Slayer?"** Percival asked before the light died out and he and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Instead of her Heart Kreuz armor, Erza now wore a predominantly dark red armor with orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of dragon limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing her shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. Erza's hair wass tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way. "W-what the hell?!" Ace had the decency to blush, as well as Alice, Tsubaki and Mira while Kallen raised a brow and the Bakugan were speechless.

"Woah, so cool! She has dragon armor!" Baron, yet again, gushed like a fanboy at Erza's new armor, oblivious to her figure. However…...the same couldn't be said for Sona. Her expression darkened as she saw how…..amazing Erza's body was behind that set of armor. While she took some pride in her petite figure since Natsu said it made her even cuter(imagine how much she wanted to faint at that time), she was still the only one among her friends besides Runo to lack in the…...chest area, and seeing as most of Fairy Tail had big breasted females with the exception of Levy and Wendy didn't help either.

" **Sona, is something wrong?"** Tyna asked, worriedly.

"I'm…...fine…." She muttered, still feeling very self conscious.

" **Is that dragon armor?"**

"Actually, it isn't." Mirajane said with her usual sweet smile. "That's one of Erza's armor, the Flame Empress Armor. It not only gives her fire magic, but it also cuts the damage from fire magic in half." She then had a small look of concern in her eyes. "I'm just worried that Natsu might be in over his head."

"Does she have more armor?"

"Yup. If I can recall, she has….over one hundred sets of armor."

"EH?!" The Resistance was beyond shocked that someone owned that much armor. Sure some girls had a bunch of clothes, bras, skirts etc in their closets, but having over one hundred sets of armor was a bit extreme.

" **Excuse me miss, but how does she keep track of each armor?"** Nemus asked politely as she smiled at him.

"That's easy: she uses a magic known as Requip, which lets her change her clothes through the pocket dimension, which is why she was able to change her clothes."

"COOL!"

"Let's do this Erza." Natsu charged at Erza with his right fist reeled back. Thinking fast, Erza used her Flame Empress Sword to block him, causing the ground under them to crack slightly.

"You should know that your fire magic won't work well against this armor." Pushing him back, Erza began slashing at Natsu with impressive speed. Much to her surprise, he was able to dodge each of her slashes. _He's even able to dodge my attacks. Impressive._

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try to break it!" Ducking one of her slashes, he slammed his right hand on the ground while lighting his left foot on fire and kicking it towards Erza, who jumped back with her wings. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Igniting both arms, Natsu wiped his flames at Erza, who used her sword to block it, but even so, the force behind it pushed her back a bit.

"Even if his firepower was cut in half, he was still able to push Erza!"

"Jesus, how did he get so strong?"

"Impressive Natsu, I actually felt that." Erza smirked before her body began to glow yet again.

"Oh, another armor!" When the light died out, Erza now wore a gold and light bluish armor. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza's arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacks a waistguard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza's groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. When using this armor, Erza's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor's weapon of choice seems to be a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. Erza spun her spear as lightning crackled around it.

"Ohhh, Lightning Empress armor. Not bad Erza."

"Man, it feels like Natsu is fighting Laxus.

" **First fire, now lightning. Erza's really adept at using different elements."** Tyna was even more impressed with Erza, seeing as how she has the ability to change her attribute.

"HHAAA!" Erza shot a bolt of lightning from her spear, straight towards Natsu, who only grinned before he opened his mouth….

*CRUNCH*

The whole guild was beyond shocked at what had just happened. Just as the lightning was about to hit Natsu….he caught it with his mouth! And the weirdest thing was….that he was literally eating it like it was a chicken leg. He sucked up all the lightning before swallowing it whole, burping a bit. "Man! I haven't tried lightning magic, but man is it tasty! I wonder if this is what Laxus tastes everyday."

"NATSU ATE LIGHTNING!" Happy shouted in pure shock before he ran to Makarov. "Can I change my bet please?"

"Sorry my boy, but no more changing bets." As the small cat cried at losing his money, Makarov couldn't help but smile at Natsu. _Now he can use Laxus' lightning magic. You never cease to amaze me Natsu._

"What, you guys didn't think I just practiced with my fire magic, did ya? It isn't the strongest, I can use lightning by itself, like this." Clenching his left fist, lightning suddenly crackled around it.

 _So he's finally using my lightning. Not bad Natsu._ Laxus thought with a tiny smirk. Of course he won't say that he was stronger than him, but he would be lying if he said Natsu's growth hadn't impressed him.

"Lightning Dragon Bolt Fist!" Natsu charged at Erza with his newly electrified fist, forcing Erza to block it with her spear. He grinned before igniting his right fist. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Erza pulled her head back to dodge the oncoming fist.

 _I can't use my Lightning Empress armor now that he can use both elements. Same for my Flame Empress._ "Requip!" For the third time, Erza's body began to glow before she wore armor is black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate reveals a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waistguard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waistguard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs are silver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves. The usually tough Ace felt a trickle of blood run down his nose before he turned away.

 _Why the hell is more of her armor less covered? This place is weird!_ As for Sona, a dark cloud appeared over her head, seeing another armor that showed even more cleavage than the Flame Empress armor.

"What's this armor?"

"That would be Erza's Blackwing armor. It gives her increased power and flight." Mira continued to smile. "Natsu must really be pushing Erza to the limit if he forced her to use her other armor."

"Blackwing huh? Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu ignited both arms before he whipped them forward. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Using her wings, Erza flew back before she rushed Natsu with her sword, swinging it left and right.

"HYAH!" Erza swung her blade, forcing Natsu to jump back. Smirking, she summoned a black axe in her left hand before slashing it.

"Crap!" He wasn't fast enough to dodge as Erza's axe slash his cheek.

"MOON SLASH!" Putting some of her magic into her sword, Erza slashed Natsu on the stomach, pushing him several feet back. The Resistance looked at the Dragon Slayer in worry, seeing as he was just hit pretty hard. "You impressed me Natsu, but now it's over." Opening her wings, Erza flew forward, ready to take down Natsu.

*DING*

That is….until he caught her sword with one hand. "You know….I really did miss fighting you all this time." He said in a low tone, his hair shadowing his expression. "But I made I promise…" Suddenly, his whole body was engulfed in lightning coated fire as he gave her a feral smirk. "That the next time I see you….I WAS GONNA BEAT YOU!" Due to the immense heat, Erza was forced to jump back. "Lightning Flame Dragon Fist!" Using his enhanced flames, he thrusted it forward as Erza put her sword in a defensive manner. The fist made contact with her weapon, the force slowly pushed her back a few feet.

*Crack*

Her eyes widened in shock as her sword began to crack before it snapped in half. "Requip!" She quickly engulfed her body in a bright light before it died out. "Are you kidding me?!" Ace had to look away to prevent any blood from leaking out his nose.

"B-but why would she wear something that…..r-revealing?" Tsubaki asked with an embarrassed blush as she and the others looked at Erza's new armor. Almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges. Now thunder was hovering over Sona's head, feeling so insignificant because of her chest size.

" **W-well this is…...different."** Leonidas said, not knowing what else to say.

"She looks like an angel. SO COOL!" And of course, being the innocent one he was, Baron gushed at how awesome Erza's new armor was.

"W-what armor is…...that?" Mira asked, feeling a bit self conscious as Erza's double D cups were bigger than her own.

"That's Erza's Heaven's Wheel armor. It lets her summon as many swords as she wants." Lucy smiled a bit, recalling how she first saw this armor in action during their first mission against Eisenwald.

 _Wow, now that I think about it, Erza does look nice in that armor. But she DOES look good anywa-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_ Natsu had to shake his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Erza raised a curious brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Getting rid of his blush, he gave her a toothy grin. "Let's finish this!"

"Very well." Raising her arms, Erza summoned a large amount of swords in the air, making Baron's eyes sparkle in glee.

" **Amazing/she summoned/all those weapons."** Hydranoid said in a slightly impressed tone.

"Go!" Aiming her right sword forward, Erza ordered all her swords to fly towards Natsu at high speed. However, something amazing happened in front of everyone. Natsu's lightning began to dance a bit…..before he disappeared. "What?!"

"HHAAAA!" Underneath Erza, a pillar of lightning-powered fire was shot at her, forcing her to fly back. "Damn, almost had ya."

"How the hell did he do that? I barely saw him move!"

"It's the lightning." Sona rubbed her chin in thought. "Based on his movements, Natsu used his lightning to move faster than the eye could see before using his fire to attack."

" **He really has gotten faster."** Wilda commented in awe as Leonidas 'smirked.'

" **That's because Leo and him trained every few days in New Vestroia. Sometimes he asked me, Ingram, or Hydranoid to practice."** Gurin said with a tired sigh, remembering all the bruises he received from his brawler's boyfriend.

"Circle Sword!" Several swords behind Erza began to spin in a large circle before she gestured it to Natsu. The wheel of swords flew towards Natsu like a large buzzsaw.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!" Natsu's forearm was covered with fire and lightning before he blasted it at Erza's attack. Almost instantly, it destroyed her attack as she moved to the side, only for her right wing to be melted a bit. The force from the attack caused everyone to sweat a bit.

"Man, Natsu's really heating things up." Alzack said, needing a cool drink after this.

"Yeah, never thought he'd be so serious against Erza." Bisca added while fanning herself with her hat.

"Trinity Sword!" Erza sent three energy slashes at Natsu, who broke it with his lightning-enhanced fire.

"Time to finish this." Natsu began to bounce left and right, trying to distract Erza as he got closer. She sent more swords at the Dragon Slayer, only for him to dodge each and every one. Slamming his foot on the ground, Natsu jump high in the air, his right hand reeled back. "Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist!"

 _Dammit, I can't attack in time!_ Erza crossed her blades in an attempted to block his fist..

*SNAP*

However, like with her Blackwing armor sword, his fist was able to shatter her sword as he slammed his fist onto her stomach, making her gasp as her armor broke. "It's over Erza!" He put more power behind his fist, throwing Erza hard on the ground. The Titania fell on her knees, feeling the pressure behind the punch, using one of her swords to balance her. Natsu landed on the ground, walking up to her with glowing red eyes. He raised his hand up, looking like he was gonna strike her down.

"Natsu, no!" However, just as he was about to punch Erza…...he offered her a hand.

"That was awesome Erza!"

"What?" He looked down at her with a toothy grin, causing her to blush slightly before she took his hand, allowing her to stand up.

"It's been awhile since I fought like that. So thanks for fighting me. Looks like I'm beat you." Erza sighed, but she had a small smile as she requipped into a white blouse and her blue skirt.

"Yes, you have Natsu, and I'm very proud." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly while blushing a bit.

"Thanks."

*Grrr*

Natsu's stomach suddenly growled loudly, making him chuckle. "Looks like I worked up an appetite."

"Only he would think of food." Gray shook his head, but internally he was jealous that Natsu was much stronger than himself.

"I suppose it's time for us to celebrate Natsu's return, as well as the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance!" Makarov announced as everyone cheered in agreement. Natsu looked at his family with a genuine smile.

 _I'm glad to be home._

' _Outerspace'_

*BOOM*

Outside of Earthland's orbit, a ship exited Hyperspeed, gently flying in space, revealing it to be the Calamity. "Sir, we've arrived at the planet where the Attribute Energies are located." One of the crew said to Damus, who stood up from his throne to walk to the observation deck, looking at the beautiful planet.

"Have you detected any space stations nearby that may cause us some problems?" Damus asked, not taking his eyes off the planet.

"Ummm, sir? There is no space station. No communication tower, no landing pad, we can't even get any electronic signal."

"Really? Is this place just a jungle?" Grant asked with his arms crossed.

"From the look of it, this planet seems to be unlike any world we've seen." Talia said before turning the next page of her book.

"Our scanners have detected some…..unique energy being emitted." The red eyed leader rubbed his chin in thought before looking at Vali.

"Send the satellites around this planet, I want our eyes on it at all times." The silver haired male nodded before he went to the engineers to set up their tech. Damus smirked a bit. "We will find what makes this planet special and when we do, it will serve our mission well."

 **There you guys, the chapter you've been waiting for! I know it might not exactly be what you expected, but at least we got to see natsu introduce the Bakugan and more importantly…..the faces the guild made when he showed them his harem! Trust me, we will get a lot of jealous glares in the future, especially with the harem growing later on. As for Natsu, the reason he didn't fight Laxus is because he was hungry and because he used his energy too much. Trust me though, one day we will see him face Laxus, and perhaps even Gildarts. Regarding the next arcs, we will follow the GMG arc, with a lot of twists, as well as a lot of lemons(just warning those who don't like that they will happen.) So for Ace's girlfriend, let me know who you think should be with him, as well as if you want Team Natsu to go to Earth for a while. We WILL get a brawl the next chapter to show Fairy Tail what the Bakugan are really capable of.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Natsu vs Damus!**


	29. Christmas Special!

**Hey guys, The 3rd Dragneel, bringing you a very special chapter for the holidays. Now I know you might be more than a bit pissed that I'm not bringing the next chapter, I felt like I needed to make a christmas chapter for one of my stories, and what better one to do that than this one. So this will be during Natsu's time on Earth, seeing as I never explained what happened during that time. We won't see Mira, Baron and Ace since they'll still be in Vestal, but I will have some moments between the rest of Natsu's harem. Hopefully you guys will like this, so let's get to it!**

' _Wardington, December 24th, 2017'_

The city of Wardington was much more lively than it usually was: people were staying in line to enter the mall, kids were playing with one another and lights were spread throughout the buildings. All these events meant one thing.

Christmas Eve.

That's right folks, Wardington was celebrating the iconic holiday yet again: the park had its annual tree lighting(which our main character was able to attend with his friends), Santa Claus was asking kids what they want for Christmas. Yeah, the atmosphere was warming and welcoming. "Man, I can't believe it's Christmas. This is so awesome." A pink haired male said with a grin, looking at some kids making a snowman. He was currently wearing a red and white jacket with a small flame insignia over his heart, white baggy pants, a pair of black sneakers and a white scaly scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. The male was also holding several boxes of presents with both arms, yet he didn't seem to mind at all.

" **Partner, what is this holiday?"** A red and orange dragon-like ball asked curiously at the human while riding on his left shoulder.

"You never had Christmas in Vestroia, huh?"

" **The Ancient Warrior Bakugan never indulged in human celebrations, so no we did not have this Christmas."** It was understandable, given what the Bakugan are and what they believe him. Natsu himself was shocked that Earth also celebrated this holiday like in his world, yet they did it so much better.

"Well…...you see, Christmas is a holiday we celebrate every year in December. It's a time for presents, snow, awesome food, and most of all…...it's to celebrate family." Natsu had a nostalgic smile, thinking of his first Christmas at Fairy Tail.

" **I see, it sounds amazing."**

"Oh hell yeah it is! I mean, I got a lot of presents from everyone one year. Erza gave me this dragon statue, Gramps gave me some pictures, hell even Gray gave me something." As much as he and Gray fight each other, Natsu still consider him a best friend, even a brother at some points. When they were younger, Makarov held a Secret Santa for everyone and Natsu got Gray. He was considering giving him some of Happy's old fish, but even he thought that would be a really bad move, so he went around Magnolia and eventually found a silver necklace with a small cross in the middle. Using some of his money from his last job, Natsu got the necklace and gave it to Gray, much to his rival's shock. Of course Natsu's secret santa was Lisanna, who gave him a smooch on the cheek under the mistletoe. Imagine how bad it was when Mira saw it, let's just say…..he won't be forgetting that Christmas. "Alright, we got everyone's presents and Kallen told me to pick up Tsubaki, so we should get going." Natsu turned right while making his way through the neighborhood. Sure this may be his first Christmas without Fairy Tail, but at least he had his new friends to hang out with.

" **Tell me Partner, who is this Santa Claus?"** As they were walking by, Leo saw signs with the words 'Santa Claus' on them, as well as seeing several people where a red and white costume, complete with a fake beard.

"I….don't know much about him. Erza told me he's someone who goes around giving presents to good boys and girls, but Mira told me that was just a lie parents tell their kids so they wouldn't be bad."

" **That sounds awful."**

"I know! I stayed up all night to see Santa Claus, but I fell asleep and saw nothing!" Natsu pouted, still believing Santa was still real and Mira was just being a jerk. Eventually, the duo reached the Nakatsukasa residence, which oddly enough had a sizeable snow wall in the front. "Huh, that's weird."

" **It looks like Tsubaki is preparing for battle."** Natsu sniffed the air before putting the presents down.

"I don't think she-"

*Splat*

Before Natsu could finish, he was suddenly hit in the face by a snowball, thrown from behind the wall of snow. "Intruder! Attack!" A voice called out as a group of kids stood up from behind the snow wall, each looking somewhat similar to Tsubaki. The kids then began pelting the Dragon Slayer with snowballs, making him fall on the ground while Leonidas jumped away. The kids continued to throw snowballs until their 'leader' raised a hand.

"Did we get him?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we went too far." The leader walked to the snow pile covering Natsu while holding a small stick.

"Hey…..you okay?" He began poking the snow, hoping he would get a response. However, he stopped when a hand grabbed his stick as the snow began to evaporate. He shook in fear as Natsu stood up, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh…..you think that's funny?" His tone was serious as the kid feared the worst. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…." He raised his arms….and began tickling the kid. "TICKLE ATTACK!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The leader was at Natsu's mercy as he continued to tickle his armpits.

"Oh no! The dragon has Kyle!"

"We need to save him!"

"Snowballs at the ready…."

"Kids, what are you doing out he-oh Natsu." Everyone looked at the doorway, only to see mrs. Nakatsukasa, who was wearing a green sweater, red pants and black boots, walking outside, only to see her daughter's boyfriend tickling one of her children.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tsubaki's mom." Natsu finished tickling the kid known as Kyle, who was panting hard since he laughing so much.

"Good evening Natsu, Leonidas."

" **Miss Nakatsukasa."** Leonidas gave her a respectful bow.

"Big bro Natsu!" The kids began to gather around Natsu, making him laugh since they always brightened his day with their smiles. "Did you bring us presents? Did ya, did ya?!"

"Trust me, what I got is something you guys will love." He directed his attention to Kyle. "So, that was a good plan. You made it?"

"Yup! Big sis helped a bit, and so did everyone else, but we got you!" Natsu chuckled while ruffling Kyle's short black hair, much to his joy. "Can we keep playing?"

"Sorry guys, we got a party to go to." Some of them looked a bit sad, seeing as Natsu was the big brother they never had(in this version, Tsubaki is the eldest, so her evil brother won't show up.) "But tomorrow, we can have a big fight at the park."

"Can we make snowmen?" Natsu flashed them his signature grin.

"Heck yeah we can!" This seemed to lift the kids' spirits as some of them tackled Natsu into a hug, making him fall on the ground, his hot body(hehe) began melting some of the snow. "Okay, okay, I promise we'll do it tomorrow, okay?" The older woman smiled warmly as Natsu kept talking to her children. She was honestly happy that her daughter was able to find someone as sweet and loving as the pinkette, even if she was one of his girlfriends. "Hey, is Tsubaki here?"

"I'm coming!" Footsteps could be heard from the house before Tsubaki, who was wearing a cream-colored puffy jacket, dark purple pants and brown winter boots, ran outside, holding a few presents. "I'm sorry I took too long."

"Nah, don't worry about it." He smiled warmly at her. "You look really good."

"You...think?" She knew he didn't really care about what she wore, but still….she wanted to impress him a bit.

"Yeah, I think it suits you." He reached out and moved a stray hair from her forehead behind her right ear, causing her to blush at the one moment of warmth he provided. Some of the boys smiled knowingly while the girls awe'd at how cute those two were.

"Children, I've made hot chocolate for you." Miss Nakatsukasa moved out of the way to allow her children to run inside for the warm beverage. She smiled at the teens before speaking. "Have a wonderful time at the party dear."

"I will mother, thank you." Nodding, miss Nakatsukasa entered her home, leaving the couple and their Bakugan alone.

" **How are you Ingram?"**

" **I'm well. This snow reminds me of home in a way."** Ingram said, since she trained in the cold long ago.

" **Yes, it's rather…..peaceful."**

"So, you got the presents for everyone?" The Pyrus and Ventus brawlers of the Resistance began to walk towards their redheaded friend's house for the party at the Sitri home.

"Yes. I was able to get them a few days ago, as well as wrap them. And what about you?" Tsubaki noticed her boyfriend grinning a bit sheepishly.

"I…..kinda bought them last minute."

"Natsu…."

"Yeah, I know, but….I was watching Arrow and they just showed who Prometheus was and I couldn't stop! Plus the Last Jedi's coming soon, so I had to get ready." He laughed a bit as she shook her head. "But trust me, you'll like your gift." He sent her a wink, getting her to smile.

"I hope you will too." A shiver ran down her spine as the cold wind blew by them. Natsu was fine since he was a fire wizard, but Tsubaki was another case. This is what she gets for not wearing a scarf like her mother instructed. She gasped as something warm wrapped around her neck, revealing it to be Natsu's scarf. "N-Natsu?"

"You looked cold, so I thought this would help." Since his scarf was quite long, he was able to wrap it around both his and Tsubaki's neck, sharing the warm ii provided.

"B-But you said this scarf was important to you. It was from your father." She recalled when Natsu told her and the others about his life, being left alone with nothing but his scarf to finding Fairy Tail. It broke her heart, a child being left all alone in the forest, their parents not even leaving a note for him.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't share it with my girlfriend." Using one arm to hold the presents, Natsu wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, making her blush before he used his magic to warm her up. "I trust you, and the others with it." As embarrassing as the situation might be, the black haired beauty couldn't hide her smile as she leaned on his strong shoulder, sighing at his warmth.

"Thank you Natsu." Returning her smile, he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. The Ventus Brawler felt her heart melt as she caressed his cheek, moaning lightly as his tongue met hers. No matter how many times they kissed(which was about two times), it always made her heart skip a beat. Those passing by could only smile at the love the two teenagers shared.

' _Kozuki residence'_

"Alright, I got all the presents for everyone, chores are done, clothes are set…." Kallen rubbed her chin as she looked at the presents she got for each of her friend's for Sona's Christmas party. She was currently wearing a red sweater with an orange jacket, blue jeans, matching shoes and red scarf her mother got her when she was a kid.

" **I know everyone's gonna love your gifts."** Gurin said with a 'smile,' resting on her dresser top.

"They better. I don't wanna go return these things." As much as she loved her friends, Kallen didn't want to return their gifts if they didn't like them, especially the lines she had to suffer through days prior. "T should be here soon with Natsu."

"Kallen sweetie! I made you some hot chocolate!" Aura shouted from downstairs. A small smile crept on her face, she was always a sucker for her mom's famous hot chocolate. Gathering the presents, Kallen and Gurin went downstairs….

"Arf, arf!" Only for a certain beagle to run around the redhead, wagging his tail happily.

"Geez boy, you need to relax." Putting the gifts on the table, she kneeled down and began rubbing his head, making him roll on his back. "Fine, but this is your only present this year." She began scratching his belly, making him kick his leg.

"*knock, knock, knock*

Connor perked up when he caught a familiar sent in the air as he ran to the door, scratching it. "I bet I know who that is." Kallen opened the door, allowing her dog to charge at the people behind said door.

"Hey Connor! How are you boy?" Natsu smiled as he scratched the dog behind his ear, making him tap his foot on the floor. Tsubaki giggled as she rubbed the beagle's back. Looking up, Natsu saw his redheaded girlfriend standing at the doorway, her arms crossed with a smirk.

"I was about to call you. Looks like you two are close." A sly smirk appeared on her face, seeing Natsu's scaly scarfed wrapped around both his and Tsubaki's neck.

"I was cold and Natsu…..helped me stay warm." Tsubaki said, though her pale skin did turn slightly red at his words from earlier.

"Wow, didn't know you were getting so close, makes me a bit jealous."

"Hey, if you were cold, I would've done the same." To prove it, he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, making her blush as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling back, he smiled as her cheeks were red from his sudden action.

"Geez, you don't keep doing that to prove a point."

"But I like kissing you. You taste spicy." His innocent words made the redhead blush even more as she punched his arm, though her heart couldn't stop beating.

"When are you gonna stop flirting? Seriously, you need to keep that in check."

"Flirting? I'm just telling the truth." He never got why the hell she and the others would get so embarrassed everytime he was being honest, like last week he told Alice how pretty she looked with her hair in a ponytail or how he thought Sona looked nice whenever she read him a story while he laid on her lap. _Man, being a boyfriend is hard, and they act so weird. I gotta ask Dan about this when I see him again._

"Kallen honey, your hot chocolate's getting cold." Aura poked her head out of the kitchen, only to see Natsu and Tsubaki standing at the doorway. "Oh, they're here."

"Hello mrs. Kozuki, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas!" Both guests gave the older woman a bow, making her smile as she returned their bow.

"How are you two anyways? Kallen told me about your party."

"Yeah, Sona's holding it at her home and Marucho said he'd help." A light bulb clicked in his head as Natsu took out a small box with a yellow ribbon from the presents he brought and handed it to Aura. "Here ya go."

"Oh Natsu, you shouldn't have."

"You did a lot for me, Baron and Mira when we were here." He then began rubbing the back of his neck while grinning sheepishly. "Plus, this is sorry for…..burning your backyard a little."

"You mean a lot." Kallen replied with a blank expression, making him drop a bit while Tsubaki laughed nervously while Connor…...just wagged his tail. Aura giggled while putting her present under the tree.

"I'll be sure to open it tomorrow, thank you. Would you two like some hot chocolate?" Both teens perked up at this. Out of all the sweets in the world, the one that Natsu absolutely loved was Aura's Hot Chocolate. The whipped cream on top, the hint of vanilla added to the chocolate, the two marshmallows she adds, oh he loved it.

"Natsu….you're drooling on the carpet." Kallen sweatdropped as her boyfriend began to drool, just thinking of the hot beverage, despite the fact he wouldn't feel different.

"I see he's eager to try it. Alright, please wait while I'll get it ready." Natsu didn't even need to think twice as he rushed to the couch, eager to drink the hot chocolate. "Kallen, you should girls should pay attention…..you never know if you'll need to know how to cook if Natsu ends up proposing~"

"MOM!" Both Kallen and Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment from her words. To think her mother could just suggest something like that, especially with her father and brother out of town, granted it didn't sound like a bad- _NO! Focus Kallen. Don't think about that now._ Shaking off the images of Natsu and her carrying two babies, she turned her heel and walked away from her mother. "I-I'm going to wait with Natsu. Tsubaki, you coming?"

"Y-Yes." The Ventsu Brawler walked with her friend, trying to cool down her very red cheeks.

" **Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"** Gurin asked his fellow Bakugan.

" **Something about eternal commitment."** Ingram said, though she was just as confused.

" **Regardless, I have a feeling tonight will be very interesting."** Leonidas said, getting the Bakugan to nod.

' _Sitri Residence, sometime later'_

"Man, I can't wait for this party." Dan said as he, Runo, Julie and Shun were making their way towards the Sitri building. The leader of the Battle Brawlers was wearing puffy red jacket with black pants, brown boots and a red and white hat.

"You just an excuse so you don't have to work at the grocery store." Runo said with a sigh, knowing how much he disliked working at Costco. She was currently wearing a teal jacket with a white scarf, matching pants and white snow boots.

"I don't know why you don't like working there. You get a discount for all the merchandise there, imagine all the sweaters you can get!" Julie said with a dreamy sigh. She was wearing a white-collared brown jacket with pink pants, tan fluffy boots and matching mittens. "You know, I'm glad you decided to hang out with us Shun. Ninja training too much?"

"Just because I'm training with my grandfather doesn't mean I can't spend time with my friends." Shun said cooly, wearing a green jacket with a black scarf, matching pants, black boots and his fingerless gloves. "It's been awhile since we've spent Christmas together, especially with Natsu and the others."

" **Don't forget Alice and Dr. Michael are joining us."** Drago reminded while riding on Dan's shoulder.

" **This celebration will be the best we've had."** Tigrerra said with a hint of joy in her voice. It wasn't long before the four and their Bakugan reached the Sitri estate, where they saw a familiar head of pink hair.

"Hey guys!" Natsu called out with a big grin as his two girlfriends caught up with him.

"Natsu, hey man." Both Pyrus Brawlers gave each other a manly high five while smiling at each other. Throughout his time on Earth, Natsu was able to form a strong bond with Dan, so now they act like long-time friends. "How's it going?"

"Good, just got back from trying Aura's hot chocolate. Man is that stuff good." Dan had to agree since he too was a fan of her hot beverage.

"Kallen, Tsubaki! Hey guys!" Julie, being the energetic girl she was, engaged in a nice conversation with the two beauties.

"We're well, thank you." Tsubaki said with a small smile.

"So, are you guys ready for the party?"

"Yeah, from what Sona told us, it's gonna be fun." Kallen said with a shrug.

" **Leonidas, Gurin, Ingram, how are you?"** Drago asked in a friendly tone, happy to see his fellow Bakugan.

" **I'm doing well Drago, and you?"** Leonidas asked.

" **Julie spent a lot of time shopping, mostly for herself."** Gorum said with a sigh, remembering the hours his Brawler sent at the mall.

" **Same here, but Kallen was able to get the presents for everyone aster. Then she just kept looking around."** Gurin added, sympathizing with the Subterra Bakugan.

" **Is everyone else inside?"** Ingram asked, looking at the building.

" **They should be here. Alice mentioned she got here early."**

"Shun, what's up man?"

"Natsu." The pinkette and black haired male looked at each other before smiling and fist bumping. "Nice to see you man."

"Same, you ready to spar anytime soon?"

"Maybe, but my grandfather is still a bit miffed from our last battle." If you don't know, the first time Natsu and Shun met, he automatically wanted to fight when he finds out he is a ninja in training. Let's just say….Natsu has a large debt to pay…...yup.

"Come on guys, it's getting cold." Runo was right as another gust of wind blew through, getting the girls to shiver a bit. Nodding in agreement, the group entered the Sitri estate, only to be greeted by Marucho's faithful butler Kaito.

"Welcome to the Sitri/Marukura Christmas celebration." Kaito said with a respectful bow, which they returned. "If you all will follow me, I shall escort you to the ballroom. Oh, and please leave your coats on the hanger."

' _Inside the ballroom'_

"Woah Sona, this looks so beautiful." Marucho commented to the rather elegant ballroom. It was painted light blue with oak-wood flooring, several tables with white cloths on them, an assortment of food placed on each table, a stage with a red curtain on the back and a large Christmas tree with a shining star on top standing proudly in the middle of the ballroom. The short Aquos brawler was wearing a blue tuxedo that fit his short stature, brown shoes and a red bowtie.

"Yeah, it looks like it belongs in a fairy tale." Alice commented with a smile, wearing her green top with a yellow skirt, yellow shoes and her beautiful orange hair was tied in a ponytail. A few hours prior to tonight, Sona asked her personal pilot to pick up the original Darkus Brawler so that she could celebrate Christmas with her friends. She asked if Dr. Michael wished to come, but he was busy spending the holidays with his old associates, but he encouraged his granddaughter to go anyways. Sure it bumped Alice out a little, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from enjoying this wonderful time of year.

" **The decorations/seem very fitting/for this holiday."** Hydranoid said, looking at the ballroom in slight awe. For a terrifying Bakugan, he was quite the fan of art.

" **I have to agree with you Master."** Vladitor added with a nod.

"Well, I spent some time trying to decide how our holiday celebration should look like and I must say, the end result is amazing." Sona said with a proud smile. She was wearing a blue dress that made her curves stick out, matching heels and a small bobby pin on the left side of her hair.

" **I know the others will love this party Sona."** Tyna said with a 'smile,' proud of the hard work her Brawler did to make this room look amazing.

"Thank you Tyna. Hopefully they get here soon." As if on cue, the doors to the ballroom opened, revealing the rest of the Brawlers, being lead by Kato.

"Master Marucho, mistress Sitri, your guests have arrived." Kato said with a gracefully bow.

"Sup guys." Now that they removed their jackets, everyone could be seen wearing button-down shirts: Dan's was red, Runo's was yellow, Julie's was white, Shun's was navy blue, Tsubaki's was teal green, Kallen's was red violet and Natsu's was white.

"Oh my, everything looks amazing." Tsubaki said with an impressed smile.

"Wow, the tree is fabulous~!" Julie said with stars in her eyes as she stared at the large tree.

" **It reminds me of the night sky back on Vestroia."** Tigrerra said, with the other Bakugan nodding in agreement.

"Not bad, huh Natsu?" Kallen said, turning to her boyfriend, only to see he was missing. Looking at the tables, she sighed as he was staring at the food, some drool ran down the side of his mouth. "Of course he would want to eat."

"Thank you all for coming here on this wonderful time of year. I wanted to show my gratitude for being my friends this past year." Sina grabbed a small glass of apple cider while the others did the same. "To the Bakugan, and to our bonds. May they last a lifetime."

"YEAH!" Everyone gave a toast to the end of one year and the beginning of another wonderful year.

"Let's eat!" The Dragon Slayer didn't waste any time in gathering as much food as he could onto his plate and eat the crap out of it.

" **Geez, and I thought Dan ate a lot!"** Preyas exclaimed in shock. Sure Dan ate a lot, but compared to Natsu, it was just like eating a small snack.

"He's not wrong, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Dan." Kuso gave his girlfriend a simple shrug before he went to get his own food.

"Wow Alice, you look so pretty!" Julie said, making Alice blush a little while she smiled.

"Thank you Julie. You look nice too."

"Let me guess: you're trying to impress our man?" Kallen nudged the orange haired beauty, knowing full well why she dressed so nicely.

" **Come Kallen, go easy on her."** Gurin said, seeing Alice blush in embarrassment.

" **This is indeed a strange celebration."** Ingram said as she and the other Bakugan were on one of the tables.

" **Yes, it reminds me of when Preyas arrived on Earth."** Drago said as the memory of that party entered his mind.

" **Was it the time he tried to steal Marucho's wealth?"** Gorum asked since they did mention that event to him.

" **Hey, in my defense….I had no idea how this world works, okay? Geez, a Bakugan makes one mistake and he's suddenly the bad guy….."** The others chuckled a bit as Preyas began grumbling to himself.

"Mab, diz tastes aousome!" Natsu said happily with a mouth full of food.

"Natsu, please swallow before you talk." Tsubaki lightly scolded as he swallowed his food and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hehe, sorry about that. But man, these cooks really made the best food."

"The turkey is pretty good." Shun said calmly while cutting a piece of his turkey before putting it in his mouth, chewing lightly.

"So Natsu, I never asked: how do you guys celebrate Christmas where you're from?" Dan's words made Natsu freeze in place for a quick moment before he smiled nostalgically.

"Well….it's not that different from what you guys do. Every year, Gramps would take a few of us out to the forest to find the best tree to hang in the guildhall. Then we'd spend all day decorating the inside, hehe, me and Gray would always fight over who gets to put the star and we end up breaking everything." A shiver ran down Natsu's spine, recalling his punishment he and his rival got when they destroyed the Christmas tree…...let's just say that content is M-rated and the author is rather uncomfortable explaining what happened, but it involves a sword and lots of tears. "But anyways…...Mira would always make this really tasty eggnog and Gramps would dress up like Santa, using his magic to grow big." A chuckle escaped Natsu's mouth as he remembered how the guildmaster walked in the guild, saying 'ho, ho, ho' and dropping the presents under the tree. "It was…..awesome."

" **That sounds amazing partner."**

"Yeah, it is…" Natsu leaned back, looking at the ceiling with a small frown, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends, who gave him a look of concern. Just thinking about his family kinda broke his heart since they were still in the dome and he wasn't. He stood up from his chair before walking to the nearest balcony. "Sorry, I gotta clear my head." With that, he walked outside, not even taking Leonidas with him.

"Great, me and my big mouth." Dan scolded himself for bring up his friend's family up when he couldn't go back.

"It's not your fault for being curious Dan, but still, you gotta wonder how he's feeling." Marucho looked at the balcony Natsu walked to with a concerned frown.

" **He may need to handle this on his own. I know how it feels to be away from home."** Drago muttered, giving Natsu a sympathetic look. Frowning a bit, Alice stood up before walking towards the balcony.

"Alice?"

"We can't let him deal with his pain alone. I want to help him, after everything he's done for us….." _And for me._ No one could agree with her since Natsu has saved their lives a few times.

"Alright, good luck Alice." She gave them a smile before following her shared boyfriend.

' _Balcony, same time this was happening'_

 _Dammit, why the hell am I feeling down right now?_ Natsu thought to himself, looking at the moon with a frown. He knew he shouldn't make a damn scene there, especially during a holiday like Christmas, but just thinking about Fairy Tail…..it hurt. He didn't want to cry cause that would make him like a wuss….or like Gray. He had to chuckle sadly at the mention of his rival/brother. If he was here right now, they would fight like there's no tomorrow. Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Mirajane, Ace, Baron, Mira, Gramps, hell he even Gajeel and freakin Laxus of all people. This was a time for family, and yet…...he was in another world.

"Natsu?" Shaking off his sad thoughts, Natsu turned to see Alice walking up to him with a concerned expression.

"Oh, hey Alice." He said with a slightly forced grin. "Are you sure you should come outside? It's pretty cold."

"I….wanted to see how you were feeling. I know you must be feeling awful." She said a bit shyly, though she still looked at him worriedly.

"Hehe, thanks but I'll be okay. It's just…..a lot to think about, ya know?" He and Alice just looked at the moon in silence, the only sound was the wind blowing through the air. However, because she didn't bring a jacket, Alice was forced to hug herself to keep warm, something Natsu noticed. "You should go inside or you'll freeze." Grabbing his scarf, Natsu pulled it off before wrapping it around Alice's neck, getting her to blush as the warmth coursed through her body.

"T-thank you Natsu." He looked at the scarf with a soft smile before unconsciously smells it. It smelled like a campfire with a hint of cinnamon in it. How it could smell like this is beyond her, but it still made her happy that he would entrust her and the others with his scarf. Looking up, she saw him smiling at her while scratching his head.

"You look….really nice Alice." She blushed at his words. "And you have your hair in a ponytail."

"W-well…..you did say you liked my hair like that." She gave him a sweet smile, making him blush while looking away.

"Come on, you don't need to say stuff like that." She giggled at his embarrassment as she stood next to him, hugging his arm as they looked at the moon. "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"I guess. Do you think the moon tastes like salt?"

"H-huh?"

"I mean it's white like salt, or maybe it tastes like sugar. Maybe one day Leo and I will fly up there and see." Even the usually supportive Alice sweatdropped at his words. Did he….did he not know what the Moon is made of?

"W-well…...I don't think it's like that Natsu."

"Huh, I guess you're right. But what about the stars?"

"Natsu….are you okay?" She noticed how he frowned lightly.

"Sorry about leaving like that, but….thinking about Fairy Tail just made me sad. I know I have you guys and that's awesome, but still, they're my family and I miss them." He turned to her with a sad smile. "Sorry if I sound dumb."

"No, it's only natural to feel that way." She tightened his arm a bit while looking at the moon with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Do you…..do you know why you've never met my parents?"

"I always thought they were too busy, like Kallen's brother and dad."

"That's not it." She let go of his arm while gripping the balcony. "A long time ago, when I was a little girl, I was in school and my grandfather was picking me up. He told me that my parents had a surprise for me, I was so excited. But….when we got home, they weren't there. My grandfather tried calling them while I played with my toys, but they never answered."

"Alice, you don't have to-"

"It's okay, I want to tell you." She gave him a reassuring smile as he nodded. "It wasn't until someone came to our house. I thought…..I thought it was my parents, just coming home late. But, it wasn't them…..it was the police. They…...they told me there was an accident near my parent's work, no survivors." Natsu's eyes widened in shock while Alice smiled with teary eyes.

"Alice….I'm sorry." To his surprise, she shook her head while drying her eyes.

"No, you don't have to apologizes. It happened a long time ago. I was hurt, my grandpa held me for hours while I cried. After that, he took me to his home in Moscow and that's where I've lived ever since." Getting rid of her sadness, she looked at Natsu with her usual sweet smile. "Even if they aren't here, my parents are with me in my heart. You don't need to be sad Natsu, because your family will be with you, always." Natsu…..didn't know what to say. Alice, someone who was always positive, just shared with him the most heartbreaking moment of her life, yet she still smiled. She was right, even if they were gone, her parents would always be in her memories, just like how Fairy Tail will always be with Natsu. It truly warmed his heart, yet he felt something wet in his eyes.

"Aww dammit." It was then he realized he was actually crying because of her. Smiling, Alice pulled Natsu in a hug, which he quickly returned. The two just stood there, enjoying their embrace, with Alice snuggling in Natsu's warmth and Natsu enjoying the sweet vanilla scent of Alice's hair. "Hey, did you change your shampoo?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know, it smells really nice and your hair got softer." He reached out and stroked her long orange hair ever so gently, making her sigh contently. "We should go inside before everyone freaks out." Though she wanted to continue their embrace, Alice knew Natsu was right. However, she thought of something to repay him.

"There is something I want to give you." Natsu raised a brow as the two began to separate.

"But it's not Christmas ye-mmmhhh." He wasn't able to finish as Alice pressed her lips against his own, wrapping her arms around his neck. Though initially shocked, Natsu closed his eyes while wrapping his left arm around her waist and caressed her head with his right, getting her to moan. The two eventually separated, though Natsu pressed his forehead against Alice's, enjoying the peace and quiet. "Wow, that's some present." He opened his eyes to stare at her warm brown eyes with a smile. "Merry Christmas Alice."

"Merry Christmas Natsu, but we should really get inside."

"Right." Remembering reading from one of Lucy's novels, Natsu offered his girlfriend a hand, which she took as they walked inside, read to party.

 **(Play Jingle Bell Rock)**

As soon as the duo reentered the ballroom, they were greeted with an apology from Dan since he never intended on bringing up such a sensitive topic. But to his surprise and relief, Natsu forgave him and the two decided to do an eggnog drinking competition, which kinda ended badly for both males, making everyone sweatdrop. For the next few hours, it was nothing but partying for the group: photos of the Bakugan in a gingerbread house were taken, kisses were made since they were under mistletoe, hell there was enough some karaoke singing taking place with the girls.

"Excuse me everyone, but it's almost midnight." Kato called out as he began bringing in all the gifts the Brawlers got for each other.

"Thank you Kato." Marucho said with a smile as he faithful butler bowed and left the Brawlers to themselves.

"Alright, present time."

"Hang on Dan, we should divide each person's gift and open one at a time." It took some time, but everyone was able to separate each present to each individual. "Okay, let's open our gifts one at a time." Nodding, everyone took their first present before opening it.

"OMG Alice, thank you!" Julie said with a big smile as she got a blue sweater with small sparkles that spelled out JULIE.

"Damn, thanks Shun." Kallen said as Shun got her a small collection of knives.

"Aww, thanks Tsubaki." Runo said with a smile as she was given a black and goldish purse. For the others: Dan got Shun an eagle statue from an antique store, Julie got Marucho a set of cool fish buttons, Runo got Sona a fluffy aqua blue jacket, Natsu got Alice a golden bracelet with small silver hearts around it, Marucho got Dan a Smartwatch and Kallen got Alice her a pair of novelty bunny slippers.

"Alright Natsu, this one's from Sona." Julie handed the pinkette a cylinder wrapped in a red snowman-like wrapping.

"Woah, thanks Sona!" Natsu said while giving her a toothy grin, making her blush lightly, but she smiled nonetheless. Ripping off the paper, he saw it was a large container for posters. "Oh, what is it?"

"Open it and find out." Curious, Natsu took out the top before pulling out what looked like a flag before opening it…..only to widen his eyes. "W-what?"

" **Sona believed this would be the best gift for you, so she spent the last week working on it."** Tyna said while looking at Sona with a proud smile.

"Let me see."

"Oh, me too!"

"What did he get?" Everyone looked at the flag before widening their eyes.

" **Woah, that's incredible!"** Preyas gasped in awe.

" **The texture/seems well crafted/miss Sitri."** Hydranoid said with an approving nod.

" **Partner, isn't this amazing?"** Leonidas said….only to see Natsu wiping his eyes. **"Partner?"**

"Sorry, sorry. It's just….I never thought I'd see this again." Drying away his potential tears, Natsu looked at Sona with a genuine smile. "Thank you Sona, I mean it."

"Master Marucho, Mistress Sitri, would you like a photograph to commemorate this holiday." The short blonde gave his butler a nod while smiling.

"Come on guys, let's take a picture!" Nodding happily, everyone began gathering around Natsu, who had Sona sit next to him before he gave her a peek on the lips, making her blush.

"Everyone, please say cheese." Grinning, Natsu showed the butler the flag he got while everyone each gave their own smile.

"CHEESE!"

*FLASH*

' _Present day'_

The light from the sun shined in the house of Natsu Dragneel as he looked at a photograph with a soft smile. **"That was an incredible celebration, wasn't it Partner?"** Leonidas said proudly from Natsu's right shoulder.

"It sure was. Even if we aren't on Earth anymore, we can still make awesome memories here, as long as we have our friends with us." Natsu said before he placed the photo in a frame, which stood under the flag Natsu had gotten that Christmas. It was red like Erza's hair and had the Fairy Tail symbol in the middle, only it was separated into six different colors, each with the symbols of Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus around it.

"Hey Master Natsu! Where are you?!"

"Come on before we leave your ass!" Both Natsu and Leonidas smiled before they ran out the door, ready for another adventure to partake in.

 **And there it is, the Christmas special of Bakugan The Dragon Slayer Saga. Now again, I do apologize for not actually updating the story, but like I said, I wanted to make a Christmas special and this story was the perfect opportunity to do so. Yeah I know you guys might not even like this special, but I just wanted Natsu to spend time with his new friends before reuniting with Fairy Tail. I hope you guys liked those references I made and….HOLY SHIT, I LOVED THE LAST JEDI! I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY ABOUT IT, IT WAS A REALLY AWESOME AND DEEP MOVIE AND I CANNOT WAIT FOR EPISODE NINE TO COME OUT IN 2 YEARS! Okay, okay…..sorry about that. But anyways, the next time I update it WILL be the chapter where Natsu faces off against Damus(so looking forward to that.) I hope all of you have a very Merry Christmas or Hanukkah and a Happy New Years from me, The 3rd Dragneel. BYE!**


	30. Chapter 30: Natsu vs Damus!

**Hey there guys, The 3rd Dragneel, bringing you yet another awesome chapter of Bakugan The Dragon Slayer Saga. I know most, if not all of you were so happy to see Natsu finally reunite with his family after months on Earth, as well as seeing how he was able to grow as a person. Trust me when I say Natsu's next few battles will be awesome, and I plan on showing some flashbacks of Natsu's time on Earth since I was too impatient with him going back to Fairy Tail.**

 **Omni warrior: Wow, I honestly wasn't expecting that response, but I'm glad that I made it as emotional as I could. Oh for sure, Gildarts would still beat Natsu, but he will be able to push him a few times.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Hahaha, I'm glad you were able to join this man, I know you've been looking forward to it. I agree with Kagura, and I have a moment planned between them, and for the strange energy, let's just say the Spectres will take some time to research Earthland. It will take some time, but we will see team Natsu go to Earth after the Grand Magic Games.**

 **Blizzarzord: At some point, but he won't use him as a weapon against the other guilds, and yeah, he still isn't at Gildarts' level.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **Kival737101: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it man. Oh let's just say they'll be quite shocked to see Leo's true form.**

 **Docron: I'm glad you enjoyed it man.**

 **Rufus264: I know, they seem pretty much perfect for each other.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **Neo Infinity: Yup, it was a very enjoyable chapter to write.**

 **R98: Oh yes he has.**

 **Shad0wNinja: Huh, I guess I did an okay job, thank you very much.**

 **LATINOxxGHOSTxx: They work for themselves, not for the Vexos.**

 **Guest: Agreed, especially with how both Baron and Chelia are close to the same age. I might have Millianna flirt with Ace, but I got someone else in mind.**

 **Nexus240: Hmmm, not a bad idea.**

 **To reap the last chapter: Natsu was finally able to reunite with Fairy Tail in a very teary manner, with the Resistance introducing themselves, as well as their Bakugan. Impressed with what Natsu has done, the guild becomes interested in the power he has obtained during the eight months he's been away, so he suggested that Gray, Gajeel and eventually Erza fight him, who he is able to defeat with impressive results. Little did they know, the Spectres have arrived in their world, hoping to take their Attribute Energies. How will Fairy Tail react to this new threat? Let's find out…**

' _Earthland, nighttime'_

Nightfall has arrived in Earthland, the full moon illuminated over Magnolia as everyone began to turn in for the next day. However, a certain dragon slayer was not one of those people as he laid on his hammock, which was still surprisingly sturdy considering it's been seven Earthland years since he's even stepped foot in his house. After spending an awesome day with his family, it was decided that Baron and Ace would stay at Natsu's house while the girls(under Erza's orders) were to stay at Fairy Hills. Despite being able to beat her, Natsu was NOT about to go against Erza's word. "Man, today was awesome." Natsu said to no one in particular with a happy smile on his face. He couldn't believe it, after months of waiting, he was finally home. It almost felt too good to be true.

" **Can't sleep partner?"** Leonidas said from the window, looking at the moon of Earthland. It was so much like the one from his world, yet it felt so…..different, so unique.

"Not after today, I feel so fired up, I wanna find some dark wizards and beat them up." A chuckle escaped Leo's mouth. No matter how much he's grown, Natsu was still the same hot-headed fighter he's gotten to care for. "So, you like the guild Leo?"

" **It was more than what I expected, but your family seem to really care for you. It was an honor meeting them."** He then grew serious before speaking. **"What are we going to do about the Vexos? If they're capable of travel to worlds, then there is a chance they will arrive here, and I don't want any harm to come to your family."** Leo was surprised when Natsu actually chuckled at his words. **"Natsu?"**

"Let them come Leo, Fairy Tail will kick their asses, like every other jerk that tries to take us down. Plus with you and the others, we're unstoppable." Leo wanted to speak against his Brawler's words, but knowing how stubborn he was, he just sighed while smiling at Natsu. "*Yawn* tomorrow, I think I'll take it easy ands maybe take a job. Need…...to…...pay…..for…...the…..girlssssssss…" With that, Natsu succumb to sleep, his head tilted to the left as soft snores escaped his mouth. Leonidas chuckled once more before he closed up, allowing sleep to overtake him. Little did they know, the next day would bring a new challenge, and not in the way they expect.

' _Earthland atmosphere, the next day'_

The Calamity silently hovered over the strange planet where the six Attribute Energies were located. To most people, the planet below didn't look any different than the ones they've seen, but to Vali and Talia. They stared at the green and blue planet with some interest, as did their partners. On Vali's shoulder was Albion, but on Talia's shoulder was a green Pterodactyl-like Bakugan, observing the sun slowly rise from the horizon with her silver eyes. **"This planet…..it's rather beautiful, wouldn't you say Lady Talia?"** The Ventus Bakugan said in a calm tone(her voice belongs to Megan Hollingshead.)

"Yes, it's rather poetic." Talia muttered, taking a mental note to do further research on the planet while Vali scoffed.

"This place doesn't interest me too much. Although, we can't ignore the energy signatures there." Vali said, putting his hands in his pockets before turning to one of the engineers. "Have the Satellites finished their run?"

" **Yes sir, they're sending us data as we speak."** The engineer said before the bridge doors slid open, revealing the rest of the Spectres.

"Do you have good news for me Vali?" Damus asked his old friend, who nodded before motioning the engineers to activate the holo-monitor. The screen showed several areas with red, blue and yellow areas on the planet.

"According to the scan on the planet, these are several locations that have the most energy. We could send some troops down to extract and experiment on these substances."

"Huh, for a bland planet, this place looks rip for the pickin." Grant said with his arms crossed as a brown Bakugan which looked like a rhino landed on his left shoulder.

" **Yeah, and maybe we'll find some punks to crush down there. I've been itching for a chance to let loose!"** The Subterra Bakugan shouted with enthusiasm, making Grant smirk in agreement.

"What of the Attribute Energies?"

"They appear to be in this area, in the eastern regine. They haven't moved all day." Damus put a hand under his chin while closing his eyes to think. This could prove to be the chance they've been looking for. Not to mention, if they finished early, then the Vexos would have to help them find the last four weapons, one way or another.

"Should we send out our bombers to take them down?" Allister suggested. "Or maybe we should pick em off, one by one?"

"Oh, I hope we get to go down there. I wanna see those losers' faces when we take their Bakugan!" Roxie said with a grin as a red Pyrus Bakugan which looked to be a mix of a turtle and an oxe with four arms.

" **We shall do whatever your heart desires my Brawler."** The Pyrus Bakugan said with a bow.

"No." Damus finally spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I will not order a bombing if there are innocents near the vicinity. Prepare my ship, I'm going to greet this Bakugan Brawlers Resistance." With that, the purple haired male exited the bridge, leaving an obedient Vali and Talia, as well as a somewhat annoyed Roxie, Allister and Grant, who went after him.

"Hang on Damus, why shouldn't we just go down there and finish this crap so we can get on with our lives?" The four entered an elevator lift before the leader entered in a code, allowing the lift to go down at high speed.

"Because, if this Dragneel is as powerful as powerful as the Vexos say he is, then he may be a key to our final goal, hence why I'm going down there alone." The lift eventually reached a large hanger bay, where several soldiers, engineers and even humanoid Mechanical Bakugan were seen repairing the ships or checking supplies.

"Damus, Damus!" A young, energetic voice called out, making the purple haired male smile lightly. Turning around, he was greeted by the sight of a boy who looked not much older than 14 with spiky black hair, tan skin and black eyes. He wore an olive green jacket over a red shirt, olive pants, black shoes and a holopad in his hands.

"Aaron, how are you sweetheart?" Unlike the smiles she gave before, Roxie looked at the young man with a warm one, one that would be reserved for a mother whenever they looked at their children.

"I'm fine miss. Some of the other kids were gonna check out some holofilms later and we wanted to know if you wanna come."

"Sorry, but I'm going on a scouting mission alone. Has my ship been fueled?" Nodding, the young man typed on his pad before the sound of wheels rolling echoed through the hanger. The five turned their heads to see a medium-sized black ship that bared resemblance to the SR-71 Blackbird, except its wings were folded upwards and it had one large engine in the back.

"We were able to upgrade the speed produced by your Raptor's engine, the wing-span has been remodeled to glide for long periods of time should you run out of fuel, and the metal has been reinforced iron in case the planet's population tries anything funny." Nodding, Damus walked to the side of the ship, which brought out a small ladder from the storage compartment, allowing him to climb in the cockpit, but not before Aaron stopped him. "You'll make it back safe, right?" Giving the boy a rare smile, Damus gave the boy a poke on the forehead.

"I haven't died yet. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Okay, bye…..big brother." Aaron took a few steps back as Damus began turning on the ship.

"Flight sequence, initiated." The Raptor began to turn its haul towards the launch bay, which had a blue ray shield to prevent anyone from being sucked into the vacuum of space. Activating the engine, Damus lowered the wings of his ship as red flames began to flicker. "Launch in 3…...2…...1…...launch." Pushing the controls wheel forward, the engine let out a mighty roar as the Raptor was launched out of the hangar, flying towards Earthland. "Natsu Dragneel, I hope you don't disappoint me in the end." Reaching in the storage compartment, Damus pulled out what looked like a small metal bar. He then placed the small bar on his mouth, which allowed it to unfoiled like a box, slowly crawling up his skin like a spider before it covered his face, giving him a reflective front in(it looks something like Vanitas' helmet from Birth by Sleep, expect it gives the reflection of whatever Damus looks at.) **"Because if you do…...I will show your allies no mercy."**

' _Fairy Tail guildhall, sometime later'_

"WOAH! I can't believe it, I'm actually standing in Master Natsu's guild! This is so cool!" Baron shouted with stars in his eyes as checked out the guildhall like it was some kind of exhibit. "So, is it true that your body can turn to pure iron?"

"What do ya kid?" Gajeel said rhetorically while popping a bolt in his mouth, munching on it like it was a chip.

"What my friend means is that his type of magic allows him to cover his body in iron dragon scales, which can handle most attacks." Lily answered while eating a kiwi without peeling it. Does that….taste better? Never know.

"Sorry about him." Ace called out from the table next to Gajeel and Lily, leaning against his seat while drinking from his mug. "He's just a kid at heart, so he's bound to be a little hyper." Gajeel let out a chuckle.

"Meh, not like we haven't seen that in this place." The Darkus Brawler smirked a bit before he and Gajeel fist bumped. It was a strange friendship, but a friendship nonetheless.

"Cool!" Looking around, Baron saw the Thunder Legion at one of the tables. "Hey, is it true you guys are called the Thunder Legion?"

"That's right. We serve under our great leader Laxus." Freed Justine, the green haired swordsman of the Thunder Legion, said calmly.

"Yeah, we can kick any butt that comes our way!" Bikslow said with a laugh while sticking his tongue out.

"Butt, butt, butt!" Bikslow's babies began to chant their master's words repeated, much to Baron's shock.

"So cool!"

"Geez, he's like a kid who ate a bunch of cookies." Kallen said, sitting at a table with Tsubaki, Mira, Tsubaki, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Erza.

" **He's just a little excited to be here. Natsu has told us about his family."** Gurin countered, standing on the table.

"Still, he could at least cool down a bit."

"He kinda reminds me of Natsu." Lucy said with a small giggle. "He was always excited whenever he saw something interesting. But what's with Baron calling Natsu Master?" Mira let out a small sigh at this.

"He's been calling Natsu Master ever since Natsu defeated Ace in a brawl. Plus he was always interested in seeing Natsu use his magic." Mira said, though she still thought it was somewhat cute that Baron looked up to Natsu like an idol. Speaking of Natsu…..

"Come on man, this is nothing." Natsu said with a bored yawn as his right arm was still on the table, with Elfman trying to slam it down.

"Real man…...don't…..quit!" Elfman said, sweat pouring down his cheeks as he tried desperately to beat Natsu in arm wrestling, but he didn't budge at all! Smelling fresh bacon and fire, Natsu quickly pushed his arm forward, making the larger man fall on the floor.

"Food!" Natsu didn't waste any time in rushing to the bar, ready to eat some Mirajane breakfast, something he has long waited for ever since he made in back.

" **Of course he would think of food."** Leonidas said with a shake of his head.

"Wow, Natsu's really strong now." Romeo said in awe. It wasn't that he doubted his idol's power, but ever since he returned home, he's on a whole other level. Maybe he could give Gildarts a run for his money.

"Whatever training Flame Brain's had must've been tough." Gray muttered with actually jealousy escaping his mouth, hating the fact Natsu was able to beat him so easily.

"But he won't be as handsome as you are my beloved!" Juvia shouted from behind the billboard, making Gray shiver in fear. Natsu quickly hopped on the nearest stool, waiting for his order to be taken.

"Morning Natsu, what can I get you?" The Dragon Slayer raised a brow as he saw his girlfriend Alice standing behind the bar, her hair tied in a ponytail as she gave him that smile that always cheered him up.

"Alice? What are you doing?"

"Well since the Master is allowing us to stay at Fairy Hills, I thought the least I could do is help around the guild as best as I can."

" **So far/she's done/an excellent job."** Hydranoid said with Vladitor nodded.

" **We couldn't be anymore proud of her."** Vladitor added, making her giggle.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I bet I know what you want~" Mirajane said sweetly while smiling at Natsu. "The Natsu special?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay, coming right up!" The white haired beauty giggled before she went to the kitchen.

"Hey Alice, more beer please!" Wakaba shouted while holding his mug. Smiling, Alice took Wakaba's mug before refilling it with alcohol, returning it to his welcoming hands. "You know, I'm glad Natsu has a beauty like you to help."

"I still can't believe our Natsu has five beautiful girls with him. He's made us so proud." Macao said while wiping his eye, making Alice blush a bit before she went back to the bar.

"Here you go Natsu~" The Dragon Slayer's mouth watered at the sight of what Mira was holding in her hands: one plate of bacon, one plate of chicken and most importantly…...one plate of fire. It was so beautiful, Natsu was close to crying. Seeing how he was reacting to her cooking, Mirajane giggled before placing each plate in front of him. Not even a second passed before Natsu literally began devouring all the food in front of him, all while tears of joy ran down his face.

"Wow, so you're the Mirajane Master Natsu's been talking about." Baron, having finished his 'interviews,' sat next to his idol while smiling at Mira. "You're even prettier than what Master Natsu said." The white haired angel giggled in her hand while blushing a bit.

"Awww, aren't you sweet? I can see why Natsu trusts you Baron." Baron laughed while scratching the back of his head, blushing. However, he failed to notice a large shadow right behind him.

" **Ummm, Baron? There's someone behind you."** Nemus called out, getting his brawl to turn as see a rather displeased Elfman glared at him.

"Oh, hi. You're Elfman right? Can you really turn into any animal?"

"It's not manly to flirt with other people's sisters." He said while crossing his arms.

"Wha?" Being the innocent person he was, Baron had absolutely no idea what flirting was. He was just being honest with Mirajane, that's all.

"Elfman…." Mira pouted while crossing her arms under her bust. "Don't be rude to our guest."

"But sis-"

"No buts." She then gave an all-to-sweet smile as a purple aura appeared around her. "Or else I'll have to bring THAT up, **okay?** " Almost instantly, all of Elfman's confidence disappeared as he stared at his older sister while shaking like a cold puppy.

"Y-y-yeah big sis, I'm sorry for being rude Baron."

"W-wow, that was scary." Not many things scared Baron more than the beautiful woman in front of him. Hell, even HELIOS would be pissing himself just by the creepily sweet smile she was giving.

" **We didn't mean to be rude sir."** Nemus bowed his head towards Elfman in hopes that this little confrontation didn't happen again.

"Oh wow, you're one of those Bakugan, aren't you?" Baron and Nemus turned around to see a younger girl who had the same hair color as Mirajane and Elfman, only she had it cut short and her blue eyes were staring at Nemus with curiosity. "You're Nemus, right?"

" **Umm, y-yes I am."** Much to his surprise, she scratched the top of his head while giving a big smile.

"Aww, you're pretty cute." While Nemus blushed in embarrassment, the girl looked at Baron. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Lisanna." She extended her hand towards Baron, who shook it with his own smile.

"Hi, I'm Baron. Are…..you related to Mira?" She let out a giggle.

"Yup, she's my big sis, and Elfman's my big brother." It wasn't as shocking as he thought since they all had the same hair color, plus she looked like a younger version of Mirajane. "So, how do you like Earthland so far Baron?"

"I love it!" Yeah it doesn't have any video games or tv, but all the magic you guys have is so awesome. I wish I could learn how to use magic too." It was no secret that Baron loved the concept of magic, and only hoped he could use it one day. Meanwhile, the two girls giggled at him before a thought came in their mind.

"Well, if you want to earn magic, then we could teach youuuu~" The purple haired male suddenly perked up at this.

"Really, you can teach me?!" Mirajane gave him a smile while nodding. "Alright!I can use magic, isn't that awesome Nemus?!"

" **I…..don't think that's a good idea."** Baron+magic=a bad idea.

"So, you use Dragon Slayer magic like Natsu does?" Tsubaki asked Wendy politely.

"Ummm, y-yeah. I use Sky Dragon Slayer magic." Wendy said while twiddling her thumbs. "While I can't use powerful attacks like Natsu or Gajeel, I'm really good at healing and support magic."

" **That seems like a very useful skill Ms. Marvell."** Ingram said with some interest, seeing as she now had a fellow wind user. **"Can you please give us a demonstration of your magic?"** Gulping a bit, Wendy held out her right hand before she summoned a small gust of wind in hand.

"Amazing…." The bluenette blushed a bit before smiling.

"Thank you."

"You must learn to accept a compliment child, or else you'll never mature." Carla said before taking a sip from her tea cup.

"Natsu told me you're able to summon spirits on your own, is that true?" Lucy smiled at Mira before she took out one of her silver keys.

"Check this out. Open, gate of the Canis Minor Key. Nikora!" A bright light appeared in front of Lucy, getting the other three's attention. However, their curiosity was short lived as the light died out, revealing a short and stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving him a slight appearance of a snowman. The creature also began to shake nervously while looking at Lucy with a smile.

"Puu-puun…." The creature said while opening its arms to Lucy, who pulled them into a hug.

"Hi Plue!"

"...what the hell?" Kallen gave an extremely blank expression at what Lucy just summoned while Tsubaki and Mira just looked bewildered.

"Ummmm, Lucy….what did you…...do?"

"This is magic. It's called Celestial Sprit magic, which lets me call spirits from another dimension to help me out. This little guy is called Plue, isn't he the cutest?!" The little creature waved his hand at the girls.

" **If you don't mind me asking, what want can he do?"** Wilda asked, still surprised with the new creature.

"Well not all Celestial Spirits are used for fighting, most wizards have them as pets." She showed them her key ring. "The silver ones are common keys you can by at any store, but the gold ones are some of the more power spirits. These keys hold spirits that have the power of the Zodiac."

" **Interesting, and how many do you have?"** Gurin asked curiously.

"So far I have Leo, Aquarius, Taurus, Gemini, Aries, Virgo, Scorpio, Cancer, Sagittarius and Capricorn." She looked at her keys with a fond smile. "I still wanna try to find the other two keys, but I'm glad I have them here with me." Putting her key ring in her skirt, Lucy gave the Brawlers a curious expression. "What I wanna know is how Natsu has been doing in your world, if you don't mind me asking."

"I wish to know as well." Erza said while sitting at the table. "I must know if I have to punish him for any trouble he might have caused." The redhead narrowed her eyes at Natsu, who suddenly shivered before looking at her and waved nervously.

 _What the hell did I do now? I barely got here yesterday!_ Oh Natsu, when will he learn anything he does ends in disaster.

"Well….he's been able to help us defeat the Vexos and drive them out of the Bakugan's homeworld Vestroia. Even….when he goes a bit too far."

"I bet he blew up a lot of buildings, right Natsu?" Said person raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, they needed help and the Vexos weren't gonna leave without a fight. Those bastards deserved it!" If his guildmates simply understood how powerful the Vexos were, then they wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Only you would make an excuse like that Natsu." Lisanna giggled before a mischievous thought crept in her mind. "Did you miss me~"

"Uuu, y-yeah, I did." To his surprise, she pouted.

"Oh, but Natsu~ How could you say that to your wife?"

"EH?!" The Resistance, hell even ACE of all people, looked at Natsu is pure shock while he groaned a bit.

"Master Natsu, you have a wife?!" Baron grabbed Natsu's collar while shaking him a bit. "Why didn't you tell us? Why?!"

" **Well…...this is a surprising turn of events."** Leo didn't know whether to be happy…..or disappointed in Natsu for having a 'wife.'

"No, I don't." Natsu glared at the youngest of the Strauss siblings, who tried her best not to laugh. "Seriously, I thought you were done saying those kinds of things."

"How could you say that after all we've been through, raising Happy like he was our son?"

"Wait, what?!" Now it was Happy's turn to be shocked. "No way I could have a dad like Natsu!" Again, Natsu glared at Lisanna before an evil thought crept on his face.

"I can't believe you Natsu, to ven forget our anniversary." Lisanna was actually a good actress since she was starting to cry fake tears. "I guess when you're away from your family, you forget who you-"

*Chu*

The whole guild watched in pure shock as Natsu suddenly stepped forward…..and kissed the short haired beauty's forehead. This simple action only lasted for a few seconds, but sure enough, it made Lisanna blush a storm."I'm sorry I forgot to kiss you, I guess it just passed by me." Natsu gave a smirk, seeing how despite the teasing she gave him, Lisanna was easy to embarrass.

"Natsu! It isn't manly to kiss someone's sister!"

"But Elfman, you heard her. She's my 'wife,' and I have to kiss her sometimes, right?" To prove his point, Natsu wrapped an arm around Lisanna, making her blush even more. "Now will you stop teasing me Lis?" Lisanna mentally squealed at how bold Natsu was. How could Natsu, one of the densest people she knew, learn to tease so well?

"F-fine, you win." Natsu smirked before letting go of Lisanna as she pouted angrily while crossing her arms. "Geez, the new you isn't as fun." Chuckling, he flicked her nose.

"Sorry, but I'm the same little kid you now."

"Geez, like I keep saying: that guy's a flirt." For some reason, Erza and Lucy felt jealous at what Natsu did to Lisanna and wished they were in…...her…...position? The two couldn't help but blush at the thought. "Say, anyone know where Sona is?"

"Oh…" Lucy cooled down her blush before answering. "Levy volunteered to show her around town and get some books on magic. I think Jet and Droy are with them too." Little did they know, something big was just beyond the horizon.

' _With Sona and Levy'_

"Thank you again for helping me get these books Levy." Sona said to the petite bluenette with a small smile. Currently, she and Levy had just exited the local library to get as much knowledge of Earthland as possible for the former.

"It's no problem at all." Levy said with her own smile while carrying her own books. "I needed to get some new books anyways, plus a girlfriend of Natsu's is a friend of mine. These books should give you the basics of magic and the history of our home." Levy then tilted her head and Sona. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"What's your world like? Natsu mentioned how you guys don't have any magic." Smiling, Sona explained how despite not having any supernatural powers, the humans on Earth thrived through their inventions, such as computers, the internet and even space travel. "And what about you Tyna?"

" **Vestroia doesn't have the technology Earth has, but we've learned to thrive off the wildlife in our world. There have even been rumors that some Bakugan were sent into the deepest parts of space to find other worlds similar to our own."** Tyna answered from Sona's shoulder.

"Wow, that sounds so amazing. Hey, do you mind if I write some of your stories to my notes? I might want to go to Earth and Vestroia one day. Imagine how many people would love to hear about them." Both Brawler and Bakugan were surprised at her words.

" **It would be our honor Levy."**

"Yes it would." Both girls smiled before shaking hands.

"Wow Levy, you're so amazing!" Jet and Droy said in unison while holding some books that Sona wanted to read. Oh yeah, forgot to mention they were with them, trying(and failing) to impress Levy. "I bet you could make an awesome story!"

"Hehe, thanks, but I think that's up to Lucy." Levy chuckled nervously while Sona and Tyna chose to remain silent. The four decided to take a shortcut through the hills in order to reach the guildhall. "Say Sona, you guys brought those 'Gauntlets' from your world, right? Do you mind if I see it when we get the guildhall?"

" **I'm afraid that won't happen today."** A scrambly, robotic voice called out from the tree in front of them. The four stopped to see a figure, clad in black clothing and a strange metal mask walking out of their hiding spot, leaning against the tree. **"At the moment, I need to ask Sona a question, if you don't mind?"**

"Who are you?" For some odd reason, Sona and Tyna felt very suspicious with the stranger.

" **I was wondering….if you would kindly hand over the Aquos Energy."** Their eyes widened in complete shock. Did he say what they think he said?

"Sona?" Levy looked at the violet-eyed beauty with concern.

"We need to go now."

" **Please, stay."** Reaching into his coat, the stranger suddenly pulled out a strange black gun and aimed it at Levy, much to her horror.

"Hey, get away from her!" Jet and Droy dropped their books while glaring at the stranger.

" **I don't want to harm others who don't deserve it, but try anything-"**

"Falcon Heavenward!" A green magic circle appeared behind Jt before he kicked it, launching himself at the stranger at high speed. Sighing to themselves, the stranger watched as Jet got closer…..and closer….and closer…..until he stepped to the side at the last second. "What?"

*Click*

Pressing a button one the side of the trigger, which allowed the gun to glow a blue dot, the stranger shot Jet on the back, causing a large amount of electricity to course through his body. "AAAAHHHH!" The orange haired speedster rolled on the ground, stunned from the sudden attack. Shocked by what happened to his friend, Droy glared at the stranger before throwing several seeds on the ground.

"Knuckle Plant!" The ground suddenly cracked opened, allowing several green knickle-shaped vines to pop out as they went towards his opponent.

" **Fool."** The stranger reached into the left side of their coat, revealing a sword as it before to glow purple.

"Droy, look out!" However, it was too late as the stranger pulled out his blade in a reverse grip, slashing the air in a parallel formation. Much to Levy and Sona's shock, the sword shot out a purple energy wave, which cut through the vines and flew towards Droy.

"Oh crap!" Unfortunately, due to his large body, Droy was too slow to dodge the energy slash, which sent him flying on his back. Gritting her teeth, Levy aimed her hand at the stranger…..only for him to aim his gun at Jet's head.

" **I wouldn't do that, unless you're willing to live with the guilt of your ally's death."** The stranger truly didn't want to do this, but he needed to draw his opponent out. As angry as Levy was, she couldn't risk Jet's life.

"If you want the Aquos Energy, I'll battle you for it. Just let my friends go." To her surprise, they shook their head.

" **The plan has changed. I want one of you to come with me while the other brings Natsu Dragneel."**

"Why?"

" **I was told he was the strongest among the Brawlers, and I wish to test that theory. Now…."** He pressed his gun on Jet's head. **"Who will give him the message?"**

' _Back at the guild'_

"Achoo!" Natsu suddenly sneezed in shock. It felt like someone was just talking about him. Maybe he was watching too much of that anime stuff.

"What the hell Flame Brain?!" Gray shouted in annoyance since he was sitting next to his rival. He wa lucky Natsu wasn't aiming his direction or else he would've gotten snotted.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked Natsu with a hint of concern.

"Do you need a tissue?" Tsubaki asked while pulling out a handkerchief.

"Nah, I'm fine. I think someone talked about me."

" **Are you sure Partner?"** Leonidas asked, to which Natsu nodded.

"Just make sure you don't get any of us sick." Kallen said with a sigh before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, I gotta take a job." Lucy said before standing up.

"Oh, can I go with you? I wanna see how you guys take jobs." Baron practically begged.

"He won't stop until you say yes." Mira said, getting a nervous laugh from Lucy before she gestured him to follow.

" **Impressive. Each of these papers had a different mission."** Nemus said with a hint of interest in his voice as he stared at the bulletin board.

"Find a missing ring? No. Take care of the elderly? Maybe later. Catch some flying fish? No way."

"Hey Lucy, try this one!" Baron pointed to the request on the right. "It says you have to hunt three big monsters, and the reward is a lot of money!"

"Uuummm…..M-maybe if Natsu and the others can help." Lucy didn't want to admit she was a little more than uncomfortable with handling a monster hunting mission on her own.

*Boom*

Just as Lucy was about to take another job, the doors suddenly burst open, revealing Jet, Droy and Levy. "Wendy, we need your help!" Levy shouted while trying to hold up her teammates. The guild looked in horror as Droy fell on his knees while Levy was losing her balance trying to hold up Jet.

"Jet, Droy!" Wendy quickly ran to their aid, applying some of her healing magic while the others gathered around them.

"Mommy, daddy. What happened to uncle Jet and Droy?" Little Asuka, daughter of Bisca and Alzack, asked with concern while looking at the two males.

"They got hurt, but they'll be okay sweetie." Bisca said with a smile, though it was somewhat forced.

"Who the hell did this?" Natsu growled while clenching his fists.

"This has to be Twilight Ogre. Maybe getting back at us for attacking their guildhall." Macao summed up.

"No, it wasn't them." Levy looked down in shame. "It was someone else. They had some sort of gun, and a powerful sword that was able to cut through Droy's Knuckle Plant." However, as she was saying this, Natsu noticed a lack of a certain Aquos Brawler.

"Levy, where's Sona?" It was then that the other Brawlers realized their friend wasn't here.

"Whoever attacked us…..they mentioned something about wanting the Aquos Energy, but then they said one of us would go with him while the other came here. They said they wanted you to fight them Natsu."

"Where?" Natsu's tone turned dead serious as he looked at Levy.

"I….I'm sorry-"

"Levy." Said person flinched a bit as he raised his voice slightly. However, he felt a hand on his shoulder, revealing a concerned Alice.

"Natsu, please calm down." She said with heavy concern, which worked as he took a deep breath and muttered a sorry.

"My child, where did they take her?" Makarov asked in a soft tone.

"H-He said Natsu has to meet him in the middle of the east forest." Nodding Natsu quickly stood up.

"Leo." The Pyrus Bakugan nodded before jumping onto Natsu's hand as he pocketed him.

"Hang on Salamander, this might be a trap." Gajeel said while crossing his arms.

"Then I'll spring it, but right now, she needs my help." _Especially if this bastard knows about the Bakugan._

"You aren't going alone." Erza said with her hands on her hips. "A few of us shall go while the others stay to treat Jet and Droy." Everyone nodded in agreement, ready to face whoever dared hurt their friends.

' _East forest, a few minutes later'_

We now turn to Sona and Damus(who was still wearing his mask) as they stood in the middle of the eastern forest, the former had her hands tied up, though she was still allowed to stand on her own. The Aquos Brawler and Bakugan didn't bother speaking with Damus, but they still glared at him. **"I'm sorry."** Damus said for once since bringing her here. **"I never meant to harm your allies like that. All I wanted was Natsu Dragneel."** Through his disguised voice, there was a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Yet that didn't stop you from shooting Jet." Sona said with a hint of edge in her voice.

" **To be fair, I did warn them. People like them are always the first to die in war. I would know."** Now the two of them were confused. What did he mean by he knew how it felt?

"SONA!" The moment was cut short as the two heard the voice of a certain Dragon Slayer. Natsu Dragneel, along with the rest of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance, Team Natsu, Makarov, Gajeel, Levy, the Strauss siblings, Juvia and Romeo. "Let her go you bastard!" Natsu was prepared to punch the hell out of this guy…..when he suddenly pointed his gun in the back of Sona's head.

" **I would choose my next action wisely Natsu Dragneel."** Natsu growled in anger, but stopped several feet away from the two.

"Are you the one who attacked my children?" Makarov asked calmly, but it was obvious he was still angry.

" **That was something I would've liked to avoid."**

"Still didn't stop you from hurting them." Gray said with narrowed eyes.

"You wanted to fight me, right? So let Sona go." Silence overtook the area as both parties stared at each other. However, Damus reached into his pocket before pulling out a small knife and aimed it at Sona, much to their shock. "Wait, don't-!"

*Slash*

Natsu's words fell in deaf ears as Damus slashed his knife….into Sona's binds, freeing her from his grasp. **"Go."** He took a few steps back, his hands folded behind his back like he was some sort of commander. The bispecticale Brawler looked at him for a few moments before she slowly walked back to her friends.

"Sona, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked in concern.

"Yes. He didn't try to harm us."

" **What about you Tyna, did he take your Attribute Energy?"** Wilda asked with equal concern.

" **No, he hasn't tried to take the Aquos Energy. He said if he were to take it, it would be in a fair battle."** Tyna answered, calming her friends' worries.

"Thanks for that."

" **I would rather battle you when your focus is on the battle, rather than worrying about your friend."** Even with what the guy did, Natsu gave him a small nod of respect.

"So, who the hell are you?" To his irk, Damus chuckled while waving a finger at him.

" **My apologizes Dragneel, but I won't reveal my face unless you truly prove yourself."**

"Hiding behind a mask is not manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Kinda reminds me of Spectra." Ace said with disgust and Mira hated to admit it, but he wasn't wrong.

"How do you know about the Attribute Energies?" Mira demanded.

" **I believe you remember the Vexos."** The Brawlers suddenly widened their eyes in shock while the others raised their brows.

"Wait, the Vexos are here too?" Lisanna asked.

" **Are you with them?"** Gurin asked with a glare, to which Damus shook his head.

" **I would say we have an…..understanding relationship. However, I dislike what they do to the Bakugan."**

"Then why work with them?" Kallen asked with her arms crossed.

" **Simple: as annoying as they are, they can prove to be beneficial for my plans."** He then raised his left arm, putting on his black Gauntlet. **"Enough talk, let's battle."**

"Natsu, are you sure you wanna fight him alone?" Lucy asked her cru-friend with heavy concern, to which he smiled.

"Relax Luce, I got this." Reaching into his back, Natsu pulled out his own Gauntlet before putting it on his left arm. "Plus this is a good time to try out your new body, huh Leo?"

" **I won't let you down Partner."** Leonidas said with determination.

"Wow, we're actually gonna see a Brawl for the first time." Romeo muttered in awe.

"Aye, but Natsu's totally gonna kick this guy's butt!" Happy said with his paw held high. Both Natsu and Damus placed their cards in their Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet/ **Gauntlet,** Powerstrike/ **Powerstrike!** " A large circle with the six attributes appeared underneath them. The Resistance placed their hands on Natsu since they knew how the time freeze works. The whole area was covered in a rainbow aura before disappearing.

"Hey, what the hell are you doin?" Gajeel called out, getting shocked expressions from the Resistance while Damus simply analyzed the situation.

"Wait, time didn't stop?" Alice said in bewilderment.

" **It looks like/this world's atmosphere/prevents time from stopping."** Hydranoid theorized.

" **Delta Hydranoid is correct. The energy from this world seems to force time to move on, even during a Bakugan Brawl."** Typing on his Gauntlet, Damus summoned a screen with several cards in them. Scanning the contains, he clicked on one of them before aiming it at the field. **"Gate card, set."** His Gauntlet then shot out the Gate card before it struck the field, creating a dark aura before it disappeared.

"Who cares if time didn't stop? We're still gonna win." Natsu flicked Leonidas in the air before catching him. "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw his partner on the field before he opened up. "Bakugan, stand." Much to the guild's surprise, a large tornado of flames suddenly shot out of the ground, flying high in the sky.

"What the hell Flame Brain?!" The amount of heat produced by Leonidas was enough to make them sweat a bit.

*RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!*

A loud roar erupted from within the flames, causing the Fairy Tail members to cover their ears, mostly the Exceeds and Dragon Slayers. A large claw cut through the flames, dispersing them as the guild now saw a red dragon, flying in the air.

 **Omega Leonidas: PL 700**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The guild shouted in pure shock at Leon's true form.

"Something wrong?" Baron asked innocently.

"F-forgive us, but…..is that really Leonidas?" Erza asked, controlling her shock.

"Yup, that's him." Natsu smiled fondly at his Bakugan, who began clenching his claws slowly. "Looking good Leo!"

" **Yes, this new body is very powerful, but I'll need time to adjust to it."**

"Wait, what does he mean by new body?" Mirajane asked in confusion. The Brawlers looked at each other before Mira answered her.

"You see…...Bakugan can evolve if they have enough power. Recently, the Attribute Energies he mentioned were given to our Bakugan, which allowed them to evolve."

"And how powerful was Leonidas before?" Baron closed his eyes while poking his forehead.

"Hmmmmm….if I remember right, he and Helios, another Dragon Bakugan, were strong enough to blow up Ves Palace AND the city under it by themselves, so I'd say Leo's pretty strong."

"A…..whole…...palace?" Makarov suddenly paled up so fast, they swore his ghost was escaping his body via his mouth. To think, NATSU of all people had this…..this dragon, with him for months. And that was BEFORE he evolved?! Just thinking about the amount of jewel he would lose if Natsu ever used him outside of a Brawl made him sweat even more.

" **Hmmm, so his Bakugan has evolved? Interesting."** Now Damus was getting even more interested in Natsu Dragneel. **"I suppose now it is time for me to reveal my Bakugan."** Reaching into his pocket, Damus pulled out his silver Bakugan before throwing it on the field. **"Bakugan, brawl. Cybertros, stand."** Purple lightning shot out of the ground before a large shadow jumped high in the air.

"Woah, what's that?!" Happy shouted in shock before the shadow landed on the ground, causing the ground to shake as dust was spread around the area, forcing everyone to cover up. The dust slowly died out as everyone looked at the new Bakugan, only to gasp in shock.

" **Impossible…."** Ingram muttered in horror. Standing on one knee with an arm cannon, was Damus' partner Cybertros. It raised its head at the humans, its glowing red eye scanning them before standing up.

 **Cybertros: PL 800**

"W-w-what is that?" Wendy asked with fear, hugging herself at the cold look it was giving them.

"G-guys, what is that thing?" To Lucy's surprise, each member of the Resistance glared at the new Bakugan, but the one that was the most harsh was Natsu's. She swore he had some steam escaping his mouth.

" **A mechanical Bakugan, projects the Vexos have started since their time in Vestroia."** Vladitor said with venom in his voice. **"They disrespect our kind."**

" **I won't allow anymore mechanical Bakugan to harm innocent lives."** Leonidas flew down to the ground, his large talons embedded on the soil as his green eyes glared holes in his opponent. **"Natsu."**

"I'm way ahead of you." Natsu quickly put in an ability card. "Ability, activate! Blaze Meteor!" Opening his mouth, Leonidas launched a large fireball towards Cybertros, striking its chest as a large explosion erupted.

 **Omega Leonidas: 700-900**

"Yeah, nice shot Master Natsu!"

" **Hang on Baron."** Nemus said with some suspicion, and he was right for saying that as the smoke cleared up, revealing an unharmed Cyberros.

"It seems that attack only pushed it back." Lily pointed out as its feet were pushed back at least three feet.

"That armor…..it must be powerful enough to withstand powerful blows." This….Cybertros, its tough armor reminded Erza of her Adamantine armor. "Natsu and Leonidas will need to use more power if they expect to win."

" **Ability, activate."** Damus put in his own ability card. **"Rygon Cannon."** Sensing its power rise, Cybertros aimed its cannon at Leonidas.

 **Cybertros: 800-1100**

"Leo, fly!" Nodding, Leonidas opened his wings before flying high in the sky. Finishing its charge, Crybertros fired a concentrated beam of purple energy, following Leonidas.

" **You can only run for so long. Fusion ability, activate. Barrage Wave."** Much to everyone shock, Cybertros' shoulder blades sprouted out two small missile launchers, each aiming at Leonidas. **"Fire."** Nodding slightly, Cybertros launched several small missiles from its shoulders, each flying towards Leonidas.

 **Cybertros: 1100-1300**

 **Omega Leonidas: 900-800**

"Dammit, ability activate! Buening Defend!" Leonidas extended his hand, summoning a fire barrier.

 **Cybertros: 1300-1100**

 **Omega Leonidas: 800-900-1000**

Leonidas was able to hold back the Rygon Cannon beam, however the missiles separated, heading towards his blind spots. "Look out!" It was too late as the missiles struck his sides.

" **AAAAHHHHH!"** The Pyrus dragon lost his balance and began to plummet towards the ground.

" **Go."** Listening to its master, Cybertros began to charge towards Leonidas as he kept falling.

"Natsu, do something!"

"..." To everyone's shock, Natsu wasn't moving. Rather, he was just giving a calm expression.

"Flame Barin, didn't you hear them?!" Again, Natsu didn't respond.

" **How disappointing."** Damus shook his head mentally. If this was all that Natsu Dragneel could do, than he should've just taken their Attribute Energies. Cybertros got closer…..and closer to Leonidas. But just as he was close enough….Natsu grinned.

"Got you! Double ability, activate! Leonidas suddenly opened his eyes while spreading his wings. "Nova Impact plus Lightning Blitz!" Leonidas' whole body was covered in brilliant flames while lightning emitted from his horns.

 **Omega Leonidas: 1000-1300-1500**

Roaring, Leonidas suddenly pulled up just as he was about to hit the ground, crashing into Cybertros as it was sent flying into the forest, passing over Damus as it was breaking trees and scaring more wildlife. "Alright, I knew it would work. Nice acting, huh Leo?"

" **Yes, it was a well planned strategy."**

"Hold on!" Gray pointed his finger at Natsu. "Just what the hell were you thinking Ashtray?!" Lucy rubbed her chin before gasping.

"I get it! Natsu knew that Leonidas wouldn't be able to hit Cybertros without surprising it, so he had to make it look like they were losing."

"And that allowed them to land an attack." To say everyone was shocked at the brilliance of Natsu's plan was an understatement.

 _First you're able to defeat Erza and Gray, now you're coming up with new strategies?_ Makarov couldn't help but see the old Natsu for a brief moment before seeing the one in the present with a warm smile. _Just how many surprises do you have my boy?_

"So, what do you think you bastard?" To Natsu's surprise, Damus actually began to chuckle while smirking, though no one could see behind his mask.

" **That was a reckless move, wasn't it….Cybertros?"**

" **Yes, it was."** A deep voice called out as Cybertros began to stand up. Everyone widened their eyes as Cybertros raised its head, the mouthguard slowly opened up, revealing a green mouth with some sharp teeth inside. **"The power you possess Leonidas, is more than I expected." (He's voiced by the man himself, Steve Blum.)**

" **H-how?"**

"That Bakugan…..can talk." Mira actually stepped back a bit in shock. The only one who was like that was…...Helios.

" **All of you made too fast of an assumption."** Damus put his left hand in his pocket. **"I never said Cybertros was a mechanical Bakugan. Rather, he's half mechanical…...and half living."** The other Bakugan gasped in shock while Natsu clenched his fists, his bangs shadowing his expression.

"What the hell gives you the right to change your partner, your friend, into a machine?" Kallen's blue eyes glared at Damus. "Only cowards would turn their Bakugan into-"

" **DON'T speak like you understand our experience."** Even with his disguised voice, everyone could tell Damus was angry. He didn't want to remember his past, and what happened with his Bakugan. **"You don't know what hell we've faced."**

"I don't really care about that." Natsu raised his head, giving a determined expression. "I'm still gonna kick your ass. Go Leo!" With the same determination, Leonidas charged at Cybertros, ready to end this fight.

" **Gate card, open. Flat Power."** The area around the two giants began to glow white and just as Leo was about to punch Cybertros…...his fist was caught.

" **W-what?"**

 **Cybertros: 1100-800**

 **Omega Leonidas: 1500-700**

With his power restored, Cybertros aimed his cannon at Leonidas before firing a point-blank shot, sending Leonidas back as he reverted back to ball form and Natsu lost part of his life gauge. "Leo!" Natsu quickly picked up his Bakugan and looked at him with concern. "You okay pal?"

" **Yes, but we lost part of your life gauge. I'm sorry partner."**

"Don't worry, we'll get em next time." Natsu gave Leo as smile while Daus caught Cybertros.

"What was that?" Romeo asked.

"Flat Power. It was the Gate card he used. It lowers the Bakugans' power to their base form, and since Cybertros was a hundred points higher than Leo, he was able to win." Alice answered, looking at her boyfriend with concern.

"But what if his life gauge goes to zero?" Mirajane asked, already knowing the answer.

"Then he loses." Ace narrowed his eyes at Damus. "But, if Natsu loses more than 500 points, then Leo will go with the winner. It's already happened to Natsu."

"I-it did?" Wendy asked, a feeling a dread entered her chest. Mira nodded while holding onto her necklace.

"Yeah, it did, and Natsu was beyond devastated. It was only because of a friend that he was able to win Leo back, but he vowed never to take a Bakugan Brawl lightly." Of course she left out the part where it was her brother Spectra who took 'd be a while until she would tell Fairy Tail of her family history.

" **That was impressive Natsu Dragneel. To actually catch me off guard like that, and to actually force Cybertros to talk is a high honor."**

"Whatever." Natsu pulled out a Gate card before throwing it on the field. "Let's start round two." Nodding, Damus held Cybertros between his fingers. "Bakugan….."

" **Brawl."** Both males threw their partners on the field as they grew to their normal forms. **"Ability, activate. Vulcan's Wrath."** Cybertros' arm transformed into its vulcan form, aiming it at Leonidas before unleashed a barrage of energy bullets.

 **Cybertros: 800-1100**

"Ability, activate. Flash Flame!" Leo's eyes shined before it disappeared within a blink of an eye, dodging the attack.

 **Cybertros: 1100-800**

"Woah, where did Leo go?" Detecting Leo's fast moments, Cybertros moved its cannon, continuing to fire on Leo. Its missing shots struck the forest, destroying more of the trees and even hitting as far as the mountains.

" **This is insane!"** Percival shouted as Ace and the others covered their ears, hearing the aiming of noise Cybertros' gun was making.

"Sorry, but thanks to Flash Flame, not only can Leo move fast, but he also shuts down your ability!"

" **Impressive, but try this. Ability, activate. Black Volt."**

" **Understood."** Ceasing its attack, Cybertros calculated where Leonidas was going to appear before launching a wave of black lightning towards the right, successfully hitting the Pyrus Bakugan as he screamed in pain.

 **Cybertros: 800-1200**

 **Omega Leonidas: 700-300**

"Not bad, but we've got a few tricks up our sleeves. Double ability, activate. Tusk Blade plus Shock Pulse!" Clenching his claws, Leonidas sprouted out a large yellow spike from each knuckle(like how Wolverine takes out his claws) as they were ignited in flames.

 **Omega Leonidas: 300-600-800**

"And for a little added bonus, Gate card open! Element Merge!" The ground began to glow as some of Cybertros' energy was transferred to Leonidas.

 **Omega Leonidas: 600-800-1000**

 **Cybertros: 1200-1000**

" **A close up battle? Interesting. Ability, activate. Shadow Blade."** From Cybertros' cannon arm, a large purple blade appeared. Both Bakugan glared at each other before flying forward, blade clashing with blade. Pushing him back, Leo slashed his right blade forward, grazing Cybertros' right cheek. Cybertros countered by swinging his arm sideways, forcing Leo to block it with his own blades. However, this was what Leo wanted as lightning began to entered his opponent's body, making him tense up. _**I see, he used that second ability to paralyze Cybertros.**_

"Now time for the main shot." Grinning, Natsu put in another ability card. "Ability, activate. Omega Blaster Pyrus!" Matching his Brawler's grin, Leonidas stepped back before getting on all fours, charging flames in his mouth. Damus attempted to use an ability card…..only for it to fail in the process. "Sorry, but thanks to Shock Pulse, you can't use any other ability!"

 **Omega Leonidas: 1000-1400**

"That means Natsu's clear to attack!" Leonidas finished charging his attack before opening his mouth, unleashing a power stream of fire. Cybertros could only silently accept his fate as the attack engulfed his body, causing a large explosion. The robotic Bakugan transformed back to ball form before bouncing in front of Damus, decreasing his life gauge by 80%. "That's how we do it Fairy Tail style."

"Nice shot Master Natsu!" The others were beyond shocked that Natsu was actually able to defeat Cybertros, let alone lower his gauge to almost zero.

" **Even with his new body, Leonidas still has his spark."** Tyna muttered while looking at Leo with a faint blush.

" **I wouldn't expect anything less."** Percival said with a smile.

"But still, the battle is far from over." Due to her experience, Erza knows when an enemy was either toying with her or if they were analyzing their true power. Judging by how Damus brawled, it looked like it was the latter.

" **You still be impressing me Dragneel, I haven't had a brawl this intense in a long time."** It was no lie: Damus was actually having fun with Natsu. **"Don't hold anything back in this next round."** Despite how this guy drew him out…..Natsu was giving a feral grin.

"I hate to say it, but you're really tough. I'm having a blast." He then gave a serious expression. "But I'm not gonna let you win." Damus activated his Gauntlet, scanning through each card before choosing a certain one.

" **Gate card, set."** He launched the card on the field before it opened up. **"Bakugan….."**

"Brawl!" Both Cybertros and Leonidas were sent flying towards one another before crashing, bouncing back as they transformed into their true forms and backflipped onto the ground. "You wanted me to not hold back, right? Hey Leo, you ready to use THAT?"

" **Only if you are partner."**

"That? What is THAT?" Lucy looked at the Brawlers, only to see them either smiling or in Kallen and Ace's case, smirking.

"Oh, boy! It's been a while since he's used that!" Baron was practically jumping with excitement.

"Let's just hope he doesn't blow everything up."

"What?!" It wasn't bad enough that Leonidas was able to blow up a large part of the forest, now he and Natsu had a secret Trump Card?! Makarov could only pale up even more, thinking of how much more Jewel he would lose. Both Natsu and Leonidas closed their eyes, their bodies slowly glowing a red aura as the ground began to shake slightly.

"What's happening?" Juvia asked as a strange amount of heat was being made by Brawler and Bakugan.

" **Let's just say this battle is over."** Both Natsu and Leonidas opened their eyes, letting out a powerful roar.

"Dragon **Bond!** " Their eyes began to glow red as they stood high and mighty, glaring at Damus and Cybertros. Damus actually widened his eyes as the power Natsu had was unlike any he had ever seen and yet…...he felt excited.

" **While I don't know what this new power is, I'm curious what it can do."**

"Fire Dragon…." Natsu reeled his right fist back and much to the Guild's surprise, Leonids did the same. **"Iron Fist!"** Faster than Cybertros expected, Leonidas slammed his right claw onto his faceplate, making him stagger back. "Fire Dragon **Tail Hammer!"** Turning his body, Leonidas ignited his tail before slamming it against Cybertros' chest.

*Crack*

Shockingly, the force from the attack actually cracked his chest. _**This power, he's able to break the ore?**_ **"Double ability, activate. Vain Gauntlet plus Shadow Blade!"** Cybertros activated his purple sword while three spikes ejected from his left arm. The large chrome Bakugan swung its blades at Leonidas, who dodged each slash with ease.

"What is this Dragon Bond?" Erza asked, impressed with how Natsu and Leonidas were in perfect sync.

"That's Dragon Bond, a power only he and Leo has. It lets Natsu give Leo some of his magic while the two create a psychic connection, which lets them fight as one." No matter how many times she's seen it, Mira was always star struck with the power he boyfriend had. Just as Cybertros was about to slash at Leonidas, the dragon caught both of his arms before delivering a strong headbutt, cracking part of his faceplate.

" **This is getting more and more exciting. Double ability, activate! Rygon Cannon plus fusion ability, Solar Amp!"** Shaking off its facade, Cybertros aimed his arm cannon at Leo while the top split open, revealing two solar panels which began to charge due to the sunlight.

"Salamander's gotta do something or else he'll lose." Gajeel said with his arms crossed, though Natsu's girlfriends and male Brawlers friends didn't worry.

"Dragon Slayer **Secret Art….** " Natsu moved his arms in a circular motion, which Leonidas copied as his claws were ignited. Finally finishing its charge, Cybertros fired a high beam of dark energy. "Crimson Lotus **Exploding Flame Blade!** " Leonidas launched a tornado of explosions towards Cybertros, clashing with its energy beam. Both attacks caused ripples through the air as everyone except Natsu and Damus were forced to cover up. "I'm…...not…... **going to lose!"** Both Natsu and Leonidas kept putting in more and more magic in their attacks, slowly pushing Cybertros' Rygon Cannon back.

" **Hmmmm, Gate card, open."** The field suddenly began to glow white. **"Self Destruct."** Natsu and Leonidas widened their eyes in horror while Cybertros closed his one eye, accepting what his Brawler was doing.

*BOOM*

A massive explosion erupted from underneath, sending both Bakugan back as they reverted back to ball form, draining both Natsu and Damus' life gauges **"Battle terminated."** The A.I from the Gauntlets said. The Dragon Bond was deactivated before Natsu fell on one knee, panting a bit.

"Natsu!" Happy and the others quickly ran to Natsu's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah….just…..need…..a minute…" Getting over his exhaustion, Natsu picked up Leonidas. "Hey Leo, you okay?"

" **Yes, what happened?"**

" **As much as I enjoyed our brawl, I only came to test your strength Natsu Dragneel."** Damus kneeled down to pick up Cybertros before inspecting him. **"And I must say, you've earned my respect."**

" **You have earned my respect as well Leonidas."** Cybertros said before jumping onto his Brawler's shoulder, his red eyes staring at Leonidas. **"I will enjoy the day I finally defeat you in combat."**

"Hang on, at least tell us who you are." Damus simply stared at Natsu before placing a hand on his mask, allowing it to slowly fold up before revealing his true face, brushing some of his dark purple hair.

"My name is Damus Killian, leader of the Spectres." He gave a smirk towards Natsu. "I look forward to our next battle."

"You aren't going anywhere." The Fairy Tail wizards, as well as the Bakugan Brawlers, prepared to stop him if need be. Sighing, Damus typed on his Gauntlet.

*BOOM*

Everyone widened their eyes as the air behind Damus suddenly began to pick up as a black ship appeared behind him, deactivating its cloaking device. "A ship?!" Damus slowly walked backwards as the side of the ship opened up.

"We will see each other again soon Dragneel, that is a promise."

"STOP!" Natsu, Gray and the others were prepared to attack Damus…..when the front of the ship activated two small turrets, firing a barrage of bullets at the group, yet it only shot around the group to distract them long enough for Damus to enter his ship. Typing on the main console, Damus pulled the ship upwards before it flew high in the air. "Happy, wings!"

"Natsu, it's too fast for me." Natsu growled in anger, glaring at the black ship as it flew away.

"If these Spectres are working with the Vexos…...then we've got a lot to worry about."

 **HOLY…..CRAP. 33 pages, man was this a lot to write. Nonetheless, I'm glad I was able to accomplish this for you guys since there was a LOT to write about: how the guild was bonding with the Brawlers, how Damus was gonna draw out Natsu, and finally: the brawl itself. As you can tell, Damus is an honorable Brawler towards those he deems worthy. If Natsu, who was considered the strongest Brawler in the Resistance, failed to impress him, then the Spectres would've just attacked Fairy Tail all together. Did you guys like Cybertros' secret? More will be revealed as the story moves on. What will happen now that Fairy Tail has seen what a Bakugan can look like in a Brawl? How will magic play out in the future? Where is Spectra and Gus? Will I enjoy the next Digimon Adventure Tri movie in english dub tonight?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: The Grand Magic Games.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Grand Magic Games!

**Why hell everyone? I am your host, The 3rd Dragneel, coming to ya with another amazing chapter of Bakugan The Dragon Slayer Saga. I'm am SO glad you guys liked the Brawl from last chapter, especially with the plot twist involving Cybertros' true identity. Trust me, I'll give the Vexos and the rest of the Spectres more screen time so we can see how they fight(I know a few of you want to see Vali in action lol.) But anyways, I'm gonna be honest, it is gonna be tough for me to move on from here since I got so many things planned during and after the GMG, but hopefully I get a sense of what will happen and who will be paired with who. If you got the time, please check out my stories Legend of the Digi Fairy, Rise of Darth Vindicus and Natsu and his Demonic Harem, just saying lol.**

 **Neo Infinity: Thanks man, sorry for the wait.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Hahaha, yeah I know right?**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Wow, I'm glad I didn't screw it up badly.**

 **Docron: I hope it's up there with the lightning flame dragon mode and the beatdown or Spectra.**

 **Omni warrior: Hell yeah, I had to have an awesome voice like him to do Cybertros.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Well…..there IS one more character I'm gonna add after the GMG arc, and HE'LL be a surprise;)**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: eehhh…..I don't know man, sorry.**

 **Kuro yaksha: Thank you.**

 **Blizzazord: I know right? Lucky guy. And yeah, I'm glad you were shocked with Cybertros speaking.**

 **Now to recap: Natsu and the others were enjoying another 'normal' day in Fairy Tail, not knowing of a certain visitor coming to challenge their strongest Brawler. In order to get Natsu's attention, Damus reluctantly took Sona hostage while beating Jet and Droy, forcing Levy to tell her friends. Angered by this, Natsu, the Brawlers and a few others went to confront him and much to their shock, he allowed Sona to go back so Natsu could fight him at full power. The Brawl was tough, with both sides not holding back. It not only impressed Damus, but also his half mechanical Bakugan Cybertros, who acknowledge Leonidas' strength. Just as Natsu was about to defeat him with Dragon Bond, Damus used Self Destruct, forcing the battle to come to a halt. How will our heroes handle this new threat? Time to find out, along with the brand new opening!**

 **What are ya gonna do?**

 **Natsu throws in Leonidas with a smile as the red dragon appeared on the field in a torrent of flames.**

 **The odds are stacked against you.**

 **Both he and Damus activate their Gauntlets before throwing in their Bakugan.**

 **Back against the wall,**

 **Cybertros backflips to dodge several purple energy beams.**

 **You gotta give it your a-a-a-a-a-all,**

 **Tsubaki, Mira, Kallen, Vali, Volt, Lync and Alister throw in their Bakugan. A large shadows crashes on the field. Ventus Altair flies in the sky while Vladitor slashes his axe.**

 **This is the final stand, a-a, a-a, a-ah**

 **Maxus Leonidas and Helios crash into each other. The Vexos appear from the left while the Spectres appear from the right, then Spectra and Gus appear in the middle.**

 **The powers in you hand!**

 **Shadow Prov and Roxie grin before throwing their partners.**

 **Two worlds collide,**

 **Six swords fall from the heavens, each representing an Attribute.**

 **On the inside**

 **Six warriors appeared in front of everyone, extending a hand. Albion flews high in the air while spreading his wings, Wilda crashes through a wall, a massive mechanical Bakugan roars in the sky, the Spectres ship fires on Crocus and a portal pulls Natsu and Damus inside.**

 **You gotta fight for what's right,**

 **Natsu and Leonidas scream as Dragon Bond is formed.**

 **Before it's gone, gone, gone!**

 **Leonidas fires a Lightning Flame Dragon Roar while Cybertros uses Rygon cannon. Both attacks collide, causing a massive explosion.**

 **This is Bakugan!**

' _The Calamity, two hours later'_

*Crackle*

The sound of fire hitting metal echoed through the repair center of the Calamity. Several engineers began replacing the damaged armor of Cybertros, said Bakugan simply stood there, not even flinching from his skin being pulled. Damus stood on the scaffolding, which helped engineers reach the upper levels of Cybertros' body. "Tell me, what's the damage report?" Damus asked the lead engineer, not even looking at him.

" **According to the readings, his armor had been damaged by 65%."** The lead engineer said before looking at Damus. **"But if you don't mind me asking, how powerful was the opponent you fought? No ordinary Bakugan could damage Titanus 10 to this degree."** Damus put his hands behind his back before smirking.

"Someone…...unique." The engineer was confused, but judging by the smirk on his face, Damus enjoyed fighting this person. "Tell me Cybertros, how did it feel to fight a powerful opponent?" The silver Bakugan raised his head, his glowing red eye stared down at his Brawler.

" **It was an…..interesting feeling to have after all this time."** Cybertros started. **"Despite my outer appearance and weaponry, I still possess the heart of a true Bakugan, and I crave the thirst of battle."** If one could look in Damus' eyes, they could see a hint of sadness flash in them before disappearing. **"Tell me, how long will it take for me to return to the battlefield?"**

" **Well, because we have some spare parts in storage, plus the fact we have to remove your current armor, I'd say at least two days."** Under the faceplate, Cybertros grumbled quietly to himself, but nodded regardless. Damus' Gauntlet began to beep red, indicating that someone was attempting to call him.

"Yes?"

" _His Assness is calling us again."_ Roxas said through the Gauntlet, and it was clear that she was annoyed. He couldn't blame her: the rest of the Spectres were rather annoyed at the behavior of the Vexos, but they would have to endure it for now. Sighing to himself, Damus pressed on his Gauntlet to speak.

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly." Cutting the connection, Damus glanced at the Engineer. "Call me when Cybertros is fully repaired."

" **You got it."** Damus gave Cybertros one last look before walking away to deal with his 'allies.'

' _Fairy Tail guildhall'_

It was one of the few moments the Fairy Tail guildhall was quiet. No one dared say a word as they sat in silence, taking in all the information given to them from the battle between Natsu and Damus. To think, what sounded like a simple game could turn out to be an all-out brawl between two huge monsters. Not to mention how much damage they caused in the forest(good thing no property was destroyed, am I right?) All they could do was stay silent as the Brawlers were in Makarov's office, wanting some privacy to talk amongst themselves. "So….what are gonna do now guys?" Baron asked his friends worriedly.

"From what we saw, that Cybertros wasn't a Vexos made Bakugan." Mira said.

"That's true, I mean did you see how fast that thing was?" Kallen said, remembering how fluidly Cybertros moved compared to Altair, Hades and even Helios. It was unlike any Bakugan they had fought. "And what about the Spectres he talked about?"

"It seems like there are more Brawlers from other planets than we thought." Tsubaki said with a concerned expression.

"And considering how powerful Cybertros was, we can't let down our guard." Sona said while fixing her glasses. As for Natsu, he was sitting down on a chair, his eyes closed with his arms crossed.

" _All of you made too fast of an assumption."_

" _DON'T speak like you understand our experience."_

" _We will see each other soon Dragneel, that is a promise."_

An annoyed expression appeared on Natsu's face as he kept thinking about his fight with Damus, how the guy was so cocky and had the power to back it up. He was….like Spectra, except possibly even worse. "Natsu?" A hand was placed on his shoulder, making him jump slightly as he saw Alice looking at him with pure concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry." Natsu said while scratching his head. "I was just thinking about that guy, Mamus or whatever."

"And I thought you couldn't be dumber." Ace said while rolling his eyes. "He calls himself Damus, and we can't underestimate him, especially since he and his group are working with the Vexos."

"Guys, focus." Mira pinched the bridge of her nose. "If these Spectres came to this world and they're working with the Vexos, it'll be a matter of time before they come back." It was true: the Vexos were not afraid of conquering a planet, as evident from their invasion of Vestroia.

" **So, what should we do?"** Wilda asked out loud.

"I wouldn't worry about it guys." Everyone turned towards Natsu, who stood up with a grin. "Anyone who tries to take this world, especially the Vexos, are gonna have to fight Fiore's #1 guild. Plus we beat them last time, so we'll do it again."

" **But Partner, that was before we learned of their allegiance."** Leonidas added, worried about Fairy Tail's safety.

"Don't worry pal, Fairy Tail's handled worse." Natsu clenched his fist with a nostalgic smile, thinking about Fairy Tail's fights with Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis and even Hades and his Seven Kin of Purgatory. The only fight they couldn't win was against HIM, and that was because they still hadn't unlocked their full potential. _Next time I see that bastard, I'll take him down._ "Trust me, with all of us here, we'll take down the Vexos, Damus, even Spectra." The look of pure determination in Natsu's eyes was enough to wash away everyone's worries, if only a little. "Oh, and you guys don't need to keep listening in."

" **What?"** Nemus asked before the sound of tripping was heard from the door, getting everyone but Natsu to sweatdrop. So much for privacy, am I right?

"Were they-"

"Spying on us? Yeah they were, but they forgot…." Natsu pointed at his nose. "I can pick up their scent, plus they weren't that quiet." As much as Natsu loved Fairy Tail, they were still prone to listening in on private conversations, something that somewhat annoyed him. "Come on, we might as well go out there." Nodding in response, the Battle Brawlers walked out of the office, where they could see some of the members of Fairy Tail, more specifically Team Natsu, looking away sheepishly. "How much did you hear?"

"Ummmm…...maybe all of it?" Lucy said while scratching her cheek.

"Please forgive our intrution." Erza said before bowing her head. "If you wish, you may strike me."

" **She…...she's not serious, is she?"** Gurin asked, hoping it was just some lame joke.

"Nope, once Erza made up her mind, she'll stick with it." Mirajane said with an innocent giggle, making the Brawlers and Bakugan sweatdrop again. They could see why Natsu said there was never a dull moment in Fairy Tail.

"So, you mentioned how these guys were different from the Vexos. Mind telling us how?" Gray asked with his arms crossed. The Brawlers looked at each other before nodding, with Mira taking out her holopad, showing a video of their brawls in Vestroia.

"There are six members of the Vexos, each representing one Attribute." She first showed an image of Volt. "First is Volt Luster, Haos Brawler. He's a prideful and strong Brawler." Changing the screen, she showed an image of Mylene. "This is Mylene Farrow, the Aquos Brawler and the only female amongst them. She is fierce and will do anything to win."

"A looker that can kill: not bad." Cana muttered while drinking from her mug.

"Next is Lync Volan. He may look small, but he's very deceitful." She switched images to Shadow Prov, who was laughing like a maniac.

"Mommy, who's the crazy man?" Asuka asked innocently, getting a few snickers from Natsu, Kallen, hell even Ace smirked a bit.

"This is Shadow Prov, the Darkus Brawler. He is very hard to predict and can be ruthless in the battlefield." Typing on the pad, she changed the image to a smirking Gus. "This is Gus Grav, Subterra Brawler and a tricky weasel." Reluctantly, Mira changed the image and showed the image of a certain Pyrus Brawler. "And finally, Spectra Phantom, the leader of the Vexos…...and my brother."

"EH?!" Okay, that was something no one expected, especially from Mira.

"He's your brother?!" Happy shouted in shock.

"That's right. He, along with my father, worked with the Vexos to conquer Vestroia. They used to use normal Bakugan…...but King Zenoheld thought Bakugan were a waste of time, so my father created Mechanical Bakugan. Hydranoid was used as a test subject."

" **Yes?it was/beyond horrible."** Hydranoid said with a deep snarl. Okay, now Fairy Tail could see why they hated the Vexos so much.

"However, a few months ago…..Prince Hydron, the one who created the Vexos, betrayed Spectra and Gus, trying to take both them and Natsu out in an explosion."

"They'd even get rid of their own people? That's low." Lisanna said with a pout.

"Yeah, that's not manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Do you know where these Vexos are?" Makarov asked calmly.

"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to find them." Sona said with her arms crossed. "They're able to travel through space."

"And it's only a matter of time before they come here." Baron added.

"But who cares? We're the #1 guild, so we can take anyone on!" Natsu put his foot on a chair with his fist clenched.

"Ummmm….yeah about that…." Max said while scratching the back of his head. Much to Natsu's confusion, the rest of the guild looked away.

"Guys, what's up?"

"We….aren't the #1 guild…..anymore." Wakaba said regrettable.

"HUH?!" Natsu gasped as he suddenly lost his balance, falling face first on the floor. "What do you mean we aren't #1?!"

"Natsu, you've been gone for seven years." Macao started, his eyes holding sadness as those who weren't on Tenrou looked down in regret. "It was a hard time for us, and because we lost Master and the others, most of the guild left. We couldn't hold our number 1 position, and if you hadn't noticed, we couldn't even keep the old guildhall." A pang of guilt entered Natsu's heart. He had completely forgotten how they were forced to change, and how there weren't as many members. There had to be a way to help them get back on top. Romeo looked at his idol before an idea came up. "Hey! With Natsu and the others back, why don't we compete in the Games this time?!"

"Games?"

"Romeo, I told you already that we aren't entering the games again!" Macao shouted at his son.

"You aren't the Master anymore dad!"

"Well neither are you, you little rugrat! We're never gonna get involved with that thing again, ya hear?!"

"There's no way we're gonna lose with them at our side!"

"Haven't you seen how Gray, Gajeel and Erza were beaten by Natsu? And he's been training for months in another world." Warren said before a look of fear struck is heart, seeing how all three glared at him. "Ummm, n-no offense."

"Okay…..so what the hell are you guys even talking about doing….or not doing."

"Well while you've been in another world and the others have been on Tenrou, a tournament was made to determine Fiore's #1 guild."

"A tournament?" Wendy asked with a tilt of her head.

" **Hmmm, it reminds me of the tournament in Alpha City."** Ingram said.

" **Ahh yeah, that was fun."** Gurin said with a sigh.

" **But not for all of us."** Percival said with a sweatdrop, remembering how he and Ace lost in the first match against some kid. Even if it WAS for the mission, it was still embarrassing as hell.

"Sounds like a lot of fun to me." Natsu punched his fists together. "Why don't we enter it?"

"Guilds from all over the country face off against each other in magical events. It's called…." Romeo pointed his finger up. "THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

"That sounds amazing." Alice said with a bright smile.

"Well, while we're here, we could watch it." Mira said, though inwardly, she was also excited to see more magic.

" **So it's like some kind of festival? How interesting."** Nemus said with a nod.

"Sabertooth is known as the #1 guild in Fiore because they had won the last tournament. Well, we'll have to change that." Erza said with a slight smirk.

"But if we can beat them, then we'll be #1 again!"

"That would be nice." Makarov started while rubbing his chin. "But I'm not convinced given our current state of disarray, even with Natsu training for as long as he did."

"Yeah, but if we win, the guild will get 30 million jewel in prize money."

"30 million?!" Kallen exclaimed in pure shock. With that kind of cash, they could by a whole mansion, servants AND a massive pool for like….forever! Even Sona was shocked at the amount, despite coming from a rather wealthy family. Hearing this, Makarov closed his eyes before opening them faster than the speed of light.

"Then we're entering!"

"Are you serious?!"

"But Master, it's gonna be hard." Droy said.

"There's tons of powerful guilds that compete each year." Warren added.

"And don't forget we've come in dead freaking last every time we've entered." Jet said bitterly with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Everyone turned to Natsu, who had his arms crossed with a stern face. "I remember when Fairy Tail was strong and proud, not whiny and scared."

"But you don't get it!"

"No, you don't get it. Even when we fought Phantom, we wanted to quit, but we didn't. No one's unbeatable, and we'll show everyone in Fiore we still got. Know why?"

"Cause we're Fairy Tail?"

"What?"

"Cause we're Fairy Tail." The members who weren't on Tenrou spoke a bit louder.

"What?!"

"Cause we're Fairy Tail."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Cause we're Fairy Tail!" Now everyone else aside from the Brawlers joined in.

"And what are we gonna do?!"

"WIN!"

"OH YEAH!" Out of pure excitement, Natsu launched a stream of fire upwards…...blowing a hole on the roof.

"NATSU!" Thinking fast, Juvia used some of her water magic and doused the flames. Everyone sighed before glaring at Natsu, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry. I guess now we REALLY do need to win, huh? So when does this thing go down?" Romeo smiled, loving the fire of hope Natsu spread in their hearts before answering.

"It starts up in four months." Grinning, Natsu ignited his fist.

"That's plenty of time to train and kick some ass. Then...we'll beat Sabertooth and be the #1 guild again!" One by one, each person in the guild smiled at the determined words of Natsu Dragneel, one of the many reasons they were glad he was with them.

"Now the final decision has been made, there's no need for all this moaning and groaning. So let's get to work. Let's win that 30 million jewel and the title of Fiore's #1 guild. Fairy Tail is entering the Grand Magic Games and aiming for the top!"

"YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

' _The Calamity, sometime later'_

Damus, along with the Spectres, were currently waiting in the teleportation chamber, the same one they used to infiltrate Zenoheld's palace. However, instead of teleporting themselves, they were waiting for their 'allies' the Vexos to show up, but due to the distance between there and Earthland, it would be a while. "Seriously when the hell are they getting here?" Grant complained with an annoyed expression. He could be training right now, but instead he was forced to wait….and wait…..and wait.

"For once, I agree with Grant, this shouldn't be taking so long." Alister said with a slightly annoyed, but calm tone.

"Be patient. It is likely due to how inferior their technology is compared to ours." Talia said, turning the page of her book.

"How much longer will we have to wait?" Vali asked one of the engineers, who was looking at the terminal near the pad.

" **According to this, they should be here just…...about….now!"** Just like he said, four figures could be seen materializing on the telepad.

"Geez, why'd it take so long?!" Judging by the whineness of the voice, it was obvious it was Shadow Prov, who arrived onboard the Calamity with Mylene, Lync and Volt. "I mean come on! We could've been here in seconds, but it felt like months!"

"Who knows, maybe their tech isn't as good as we thought." Lync thought out loud.

"You know they could hear us, right?" Volt said, pointing out how their allies were waiting for them. Mylene was the first to walk off the telepad and stand in front of Damus with narrowed eyes.

"You failed to beat any of the Bakugan Brawlers, haven't you?" Mylene said rhetorically, though surprisingly Damus stayed calm.

"And what proof do you have that would say that?" He asked with a raised brow. Being an inch taller than her was a good benefit since it showed she was still inferior to him.

"Don't play games with me. If you did beat any of the Brawlers, then their Attribute Energies would've returned to the palace" A smirk crept on her face as she stared into Damus' red eyes. "I guess you aren't as strong as we thought."

"Perhaps, but which one of us is working for a fool? If you were so superior, then why have you lost to the Brawlers more times than I could count?" Damus stepped forward with a cold glare. "Don't talk like you're above me, because in the end…..you're just a pawn in Zenoheld's game."

"Damn, he got you good flat board." Roxie said with a snicker. Mylene simply ignored her and she and Damus just kept looking at each other, daring the other to move. And then…...Mylene chuckled.

"You aren't a coward outside of the battlefield, I respect that. Now, have you battled Dragneel yet?" The Spectres and Vexos began to exit the teleportation room and through the chrome hallways of the huge battleship.

"I have and I will say this: he is a powerful opponent. To be able to be on par with Cybertros, as well as forcing him back to ball form is rare. And this Dragon Bond….." A slight smirk crept on Damus' face. "I look forward to defeating him."

"Oh please." Shadow pointed a long fingernail at Damus. "Get in line pal! I'm going to take down that pink haired bastard after what he did to Hades. And if you have a problem with it, then let's fight!" Shadow threw a mock punch at the leader of the Spectres, expecting him to flinch. However, his plan backfired as Damus grabbed his wrist, twisting it as he fell on his knee.

"Say that again, and I'll personally feed you to our hounds."

"OKAY OKAY, I'LL STOP!" Glaring at him for a few more seconds, Damus let go of his wrist as he held it in pain. "Geez, can't you take a joke?"

"Well, he is talking to you." Vali simply shrugged as he walked towards a door, which had the symbol of a wolf on it. "If you want to see what he means, step forward." Typing on the terminal on the right, the automatic doors opened. Both groups entered a rather dark room, with only a row of green lights on the floor.

"So, what kind of dogs you got down her, chihuahuas?" Lync joked, though no one bothered to laugh.

"It smells like a dirt mine." Volt, being the prideful Brawler he was, powered through the smell, but even he needed to comment on how bad it smelled here.

"I bet they aren't even here." Smirking, Shadow knocked on the cells to the right. "Hey, you stupid mutts! Come out you bunch of chi-"

*Smack*

However, before he could finish, a bone was spat from the shadows, hitting him on the forehead. "OWWW!" This got a few snickers from Grant, Roxie and even Lync. "Alright, who's the wise guy, huh?!" A low growl was heard from the shadows as the Darkus Brawler leaned forward.

 ***RRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR***

From the shadows, a large mechanical wolf pounced forward, slamming against the cell as Shadow Prov fell on his butt. Its skin was pure silver, its claws were as sharp as steel, a long blue tail wagged from the back, but the thing that scared the crap out of Prov…..were its glowing purple eyes, looking down at him like he was its next meal. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Like I said, if you said that again, I would feed you to our hounds." Walking forward, Damus reached out and stroked the snout of the cyberwolf, who calmed down as its master was standing in front of him. "Fang, as well as his pack were the unfortunately victims of raw Titanius 10."

"Raw?" To clarify, Talia pulled out a small card, which showed a hologram of Titanius 10.

"You see, Titanius 10 in its solid form can create many things. However, it is extremely dangerous when it is liquified. On the planet the Titanius we found crashed, it spread through a large amount of land, covering anyone and anything with it. The result being cybernetic creatures who have lost all sense of their former selves. Now they're mindless creatures that would kill anything in their way."

"And you were able to tame these creatures?" Mylene was rather impressed with the hidden weapons these Spectres had. Maybe she should find this planet so the Vexos could be an even deadlier force. Noticing her look, Alister spoke up.

"Don't even think about it. They'd rip your Bakugan in pieces by the time you even tried to fight back. The only way to tame them…...is to kill the pack leader."

"And how do you know WHO'S the pack leader?" Alister smirked as he gestured towards Damus.

"Since Cybertros and Damus were the ones who killed the pack leader, they are now the leader. But if I were you, I wouldn't do anything I'd regret, especially in front of them." The cybernetic Bakugan growled at the Vexos, as if daring them to attack their leader.

"That's enough Alister, let's not scare our allies. We still have much to discuss." Damus gestured everyone to follow him out of the room and into the bridge of the Calamity.

"So aside from losing to Dragneel, have you learned about anything that we could use against the Brawlers?" Ignoring her slight taunt, Damus typed on his Gauntlet before bringing up a video of his brawl with Natsu, more specifically the people that had been watching.

"Gotta say, for an idiot, Natsu's got some hot friends." Lync's eyes fell on a certain blonde, as well as a certain redhead and bartender.

"It seems like Natsu Dragneel is part of a much bigger group, one that uses abilities that we did not expect."

"Magic." The Spectres, as well as the crew on the bridge, turned to Volt, who had his arms crossed. "Professor Clay mentioned that Dragneel used a kind of magic, similar to my former Bakugan, but completely different."

"Magic." As Vali thought of what Volt said, Grant began to laugh loudly.

"Hahaha, oh come on! No one would never believe in that crap!"

"Grant." Damus spoke up, giving his comrade a serious glare. "Stand down."

"You can't seriously believe-"

"I've seen it with my own eyes." His mind went back to when Natsu used this 'Dragon Bond' with his Bakugan, giving him more power. "That must be the energy being emitted from the planet. There may be a chance we could use it to our advantage."

"Yes….." Mylene smirked as she stared at the strange people. "And maybe we could use these people to lure the Brawlers out."

*SMACK*

The room went silent as Damus slammed his fist on the table, a dissatisfied expression clear on his face. "We will not involve innocent people in our conflict with the Brawlers. That isn't what we agreed to."

"Are you serious?" Mylene stepped forward, her own glare matching his own. "It would make things easier for the both of us."

"Those people have done nothing to us. Involving them in the battle would make us seem like monsters."

"So keeping an image they won't remember is more important than finishing the mission? I can see why you're wasting all this technology."

"Involving the innocent is crossing the line."

"Maybe that line needs to be crossed."

"Then maybe I should do that now." As Damus stepped forward, Mylene placed a hand on right hip, more specifically her whip. No one dared to say anything, much less speak. Some because they knew it wasn't their fight while others because they were curious about the outcome. Red eyes glared at blue ones as the two leaders of their respective groups stood in silence. It wasn't until Mylene let out a tired sigh.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Taking her hand off her whip, she stared back into his eyes with an annoyed expression. "But you'd better keep your word about helping us defeat the Brawlers, or-"

"We get it." Taking his eyes off Mylene for a second, Damus looked at two guards. "Take our guests to their quarters, they must be tired from the long trip." Nodding, the two guards motioned the Vexos to follow.

"Awww man, I wanted to see them fight!" Shadow Prov puffed his cheeks like a child.

"What can I say? Sometimes words are better than fighting." Lync shrugged. Even if he wanted to see a good fight, he was also pretty tired from teleporting all the way here. Volt and Mylene said nothing as they walked with their comrades, the doors closing behind them. It was at this point, Talia stepped forward, putting down her book.

"You don't believe them, do you?"

"Of course I don't." A deep scowl grew on Damus' face as he let out a sigh. "I want eyes watching them at all times. Something tells me they'll try something foolish."

' _With Fairy Tail, later that day'_

"Seriously Flame Brain, where the hell are you taking us?" Gray asked, clearly annoyed as he, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Baron, Kallen and Tsubaki were currently walking through the forest of Magnolia, with the fire Dragon Slayer taking the lead.

"And mind telling us why you asked us to come?" Kallen asked her boyfriend with some irk in her voice. After the guild decided to enter the Grand Magic Games, everyone began to talk about where they would train and when they would leave. However, much to their surprise, Natsu dragged them out of the guild, though Mira, Sona and Alice decided to stay back and help with anything Mirajane needed.

"Well, we got some time until the Games, so I thought we should try to get some new magic." Natsu answered like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And where do you think we'll find that?" Lucy asked curiously. A grin appeared on Natsu's face as he jumped over a large root.

"From Porlyusica!" As soon as Natsu said this, the members of team Natsu stopped in their tracks.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Baron asked with mild concern.

" **From the looks on their faces, this Porlyusica is a frightening person."** Nemus observed.

"Are you serious Natsu?! You know she doesn't like people!" Happy said while pulling on Natsu's face. "She even hates cats, CATS!"

"You know you don't need to YELL right?" Pulling Happy off his face, Natsu began giving his feline friend a noogie, much to his dismay.

"Owowowowowow!" Rubbing her forehead in annoyance, Kallen grabbed Natsu by the ear before pulling it.

"Ow, knock it off!"

"Mind telling us WHO you're talking about?" Realising his ear, Kallen simply waited for her answer as Natsu rubbed his ear.

"She's our doctor and a friend of Gramps. Since she's almost as old as he is, I thought we should go to her to see if she has some secret magic we can use, or a pill that'll give us more magic."

"And you honestly believe she'll help?" Carla asked with a raised brow.

"I-I don't think it's nice to just ask someone to make you strong Natsu." Wendy said meekly.

"Come on guys. I know Gray's already weak since I kicked his ass without trying."

"SCREW YOU!"

"But if we're gonna fight in the games, then we need to get stronger fast. You guys trust, right?" There was no question about it. Of course they trusted the pink haired Dragon Slayer! After all he's done for each of them, the least they could do was trust him. Who knows? Maybe Porlyusica DOES have some kind of magic drug to help them. Looking at each other, the Fairy Tail team gave him a nod, making him smile as they continued to walk.

" **Partner, can you tells us about this Porlyusica?"** Leonidas asked his Brawler.

"She's….kinda crazy." The others gave him an 'are you serious' look. "But she's always helped us whenever we needed it, like when I got a fever and she treated me for days."

" **But why does she live out here?"** Ingram asked.

"Well….she kinda hates people, for some reason." The Fairy Tail team sweatdropped since it was VERY true. It wasn't long before the team reached a house that was connected to a large tree. "Here we are." Being the first to step forward, Natsu began knocking on the door. "Hey, it's Fairy Tail. Open up!"

"Are you sure we should be disturbing her?" Tsubaki asked with pure concern.

"She doesn't do much, so she should be here." Natsu then began knocking on the door again. "I can smell you inside, so just open th-"

*WHACK*

However, just as Natsu was about to knock on the door again, it suddenly opened…...only for a broom to fly out and smack Natsu on the forehead, sending him crashing onto the ground. Everyone could only stare in shock as a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. "I could hear you human. Hasn't Makarov taught you anything about patience?" The elderly woman said with clear irritation in her voice, her right hand holding the same broom that just whacked Natsu.

"Sorry, but why the hell did you hit me?!" He could take explosions in his face, ear pulling from his girlfriends, hell even sword swings from Erza. But Natsu was still weak against a simply broom, wielded by the woman in front of him.

"Simple: because you were bothering my afternoon." Just as Natsu was about to speak up, Tsubaki stepped forward, bowing her head respectfully.

"I'm sorry we bothered you miss." The older woman raised a brow at the new girl before turning back to the group.

"At least one of you shows some kind of respect. Now what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were wondering if you had something that could make us stronger. Our guild is entering the Grand Magic Games, so we need to get stronger soon." Porlyusica simply stared at Lucy, then everyone else…

*SLAM*

Then, faster than a speeding bullet….Porlyusica closed her door. "GET LOST!"

"Geez, and I thought dealing with crappy customers was bad." Kallen muttered with a sigh.

" **I knew she didn't like humans, but that was harsh."** Gurin said with a sweatdrop. As everyone thought of what to do, Carla looked at her Dragon Slayer, who was looking down with a small frown.

"Is everything alright child? You seem upset." Wendy just gave a small shake of her head, not convincing her friend.

"Come on! We just need some help." Hearing Natsu's call, Porlyusica opened the door…..only to widen her eyes as she saw a certain creature on his shoulder. Gritting her teeth, she once again grabbed her broom.

"You know I hate people, get lost. SHU, SHU!" Seeing her wave the broom like it was some kind of weapon, the gang was forced to run away.

"Geez, just cause you and Gramps dated doesn't mean you should hate us!" Unfortunately for Natsu, he was hit with a random frying pan, courtesy of Porlyusica. "OWWW!"

"We never dated you idiot!" For some reason, hearing her voice made Wendy turn to her, as if it was…..familiar. As soon as the humans left, Porlyusica frowned, not out of anger but rather…..out of thought.

"Man, I thought my grandma was cranky." Baron sat on one of the large roots, panting heavily. "Is it true that Master Makarov dated her?"

"Gramps mentioned in once, but he never talked about it again." Gray said with his hands in his pockets. "Probably cause they had a big break up."

"So what's the plan now hotshot?" Kallen asked Natsu, who scratched the back of his head. Shaking her head, Ingram turned to the others…...only to gasp at what she saw.

" **Wendy?"** Everyone turned towards the youngest of the group….only to widen their eyes as they saw Wendy actually cry, her head hung down.

"Hey, Wendy what's wrong?"

"It's okay." Being the oldest of her siblings, Tsubaki knew just how to comfort them whenever they got hurt. Sitting next to the Sky Maiden, she began to rub her back smoothly in order to ease her pain.

"She made Wendy cry?" Natsu growled under his breath as he stood up. "She's gonna pay!" To his surprise, Wendy shook her head while trying to wipe away her tears.

"It's not like that. She's…...just so familiar." Okay, now everyone was confused. As far as they knew, this was officially the first time those two had ever met. Carla stepped forward with a worried expression.

"Have you two met before?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but…..her voice, and her scent. They're so much like Grandeeney."

"HUH?!" The Fairy Tail members gasped in shock while the Brawlers and Bakugan tilted their heads.

" **Grandeeney? Who is that?"** Nemus asked.

"Well, you guys know how Natsu was raised by Igneel, right?" Lucy asked, getting nods from the others. "Gajeel and Wendy went through the same thing he did. Their Dragons…..left them in X777." The others widened their eyes. It was one thing that Natsu and Gajeel were left behind, but someone as young as Wendy…..that was beyond heartbreaking.

" **My condolences Wendy."** Leonidas said while lowering his head.

"So you're saying SHE'S Grandeeney?"

"There's no way a person could smell and sound like a dragon."

"Are you sure Wendy?"

"I don't know. But…..she smells and sounds like my mother, Grandeeney the Sky Dragon." Nodding, Natsu stood up and made his way towards Porlyusica's house.

"Then It's about time we get some answers."

" **Wait partner, be reasonable. If Porlyusica is the human equivalent to Grandeeney, then there are many questions that should be asked."**

"There could be a chance she's a kind of reincarnation of Grandeeney, but magic as strong as that shouldn't exist."

"Man, this is really hurting my brain." Baron and Happy rubbed their heads to try and understand everything.

"You know, now that you mention it, it doesn't make any sense at all." Wendy's eyes softened as she continued. "Besides the way she smells and her voice, they're two completely different people."

"From what you've told me, your dragon was quite kind to others."

"I can't really picture a nice dragon, considering Acnologia." A loud cough was heard by Natsu, who gave Lucy a blank face as he gestured towards Leonidas. "Oh, I-I mean besides you Leonidas, sorry."

" **None taken."**

"I'm sorry if my attitude offenses you." Everyone jumped as Porlyusica suddenly appeared from behind them with a blank face.

"Miss Porlyusica!"

"Geez, you could've said something earlier." Wendy began to walk up to the older woman with a curious look. She simply looked at the group, noticing several more strange creatures on Kallen, Baron and Tsubaki's shoulders before speaking.

"There's really no point in hiding it much longer, so I might as well tell you my big secret. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I'm not the Dragon you seek. I'm just a human being, same as you."

"But why do you hate people so much?" Baron asked innocently as Porlyusica sighed.

"Because….they ask too many stupid questions." This got a sweatdrop from everyone. "I'm afraid I can't tell you where your dragon is, I simply don't know."

"Then how come you two are the same?"

"Are you familiar with the alternate world known as Edolas, yes? Rumor has it you've been there before."

"How do you know about Edolas?" Gray asked in shock.

"Because…...I'm from Edolas."

"WHAT?!" She simply waited as everyone calmed down before continuing.

"Every living being in Earthland has a counterpart, so in a way, I'm the Grandeeney of Edolas. I'm not from this world, but I came here several decades ago." Porlyusica then explained how confused she was about this new world, how she met Makarov and how she had been living there ever since. To say everyone was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

"So that means Igneel and metalicana have human versions in Edolas too? Maybe they came here too, like you did!"

"I don't know. I've never encountered them. However, I did have the chance to talk the Sky Dragon, though we spoke through telepathy." Her eyes then shifted towards Wendy. "You came to me in order to seek more power, but I am only able to help Wendy." Reaching into her cloak, Porlyusica pulled out several papers, handing it to the blunette. "The Sky Dragon dicated these spells to me. It has the spells Milky Way and Shattering Light: Sky Drill. Two Dragon Slayer Secret Arts she never got a chance to teach you." Wendy took the papers and looked at them in shock.

"I…...I don't know what to say. Grandeeney really did this?"

"She asked me to give it to you, should you ever come to visit. Those are powerful spells, extremely dangerous…." Porlyusica then turned around and began to walk away. "Make sure you take extreme caution." A big smile crept on Wendy's face before she gave Porlyusica a bow.

"Thank you so much Grand-I mean miss Porlyusica!" No one could see the small smile grow on Porlyusica. A hand was placed on Wendy's head, revealing a smirking Kallen.

"Good one kid." Not being able to hold in her happiness, Wendy gave Kallen a big hug, much to her slight surprise. _Dammit._ Unbeknownst to most, Kallen had a soft spot for kids, and the amount of cuteness coming from Wendy was a bit much. Letting out a deep sigh, Kallen just patted Wendy on the head, not even bothering to hide the smile on her face. The others smiled at the scene, though Kallen did mouth 'don't even say anything' so they wouldn't tell anyone else.

"So we couldn't get anything new. Who cares." Natsu clenched his fist before throwing it in the air. "We can still beat Sabertooth, the Vexos and anyone else as long as we keep training!"

"RIGHT!" Little did anyone know, Porlyusica was in deep thought as she opened the door to her house. A serious expression appeared on her face as she walked up to her bookshelf, taking out one on the left.

 _I knew I saw those creatures before._ Placing the book on her table, she blew some air on it, getting rid of all the dust that it had been collecting. _Those children don't know how serious a role those creatures have._ Looking down, Porlyusica was staying at a red book…...which had the six attributes of the Perfect Core on the cover.

' _The Calamity, later that night'_

Though they were still in orbit, the crew of the Calamity began to prepare for a well deserved night of slumber. As Damus instructed, the Vexos were under constant surveillance thanks to the hidden cameras in their room. Speaking of Damus, he entered his own personal quarters, letting out a deep sigh as the doors closed behind him. Today was…..just annoying. Yeah he had the thrill of battle thanks to Natsu Dragneel, with his 'allies' were just irritating: from Mylene's constant glares to Lync's bad jokes to Shadow Prov's lack of manners. The only one he was okay with was Volt, who simply kept to himself. THAT was something he was grateful for.

*Beep, Beep*

However, the peace and quiet was interrupted when his Gauntlet began to beep, expect in flashed a yellow light. With one more sigh, he typed on it as a hologram appeared in the room. _**"You've had a long day, haven't you?"**_ The hologram spoke as Damus took a seat on his chair.

"I don't understand how you were able to deal with them for over a year." A chuckle escaped the hologram as Damus smirked slightly. "But your intel on Dragneel and the Vexos was on point, so thank you."

" _ **You will still help me rule New Vestroia, right?"**_

"Only if you will help us find the remaining swords."

" _ **Is it true that together, they have the power that could rival that of the Perfect Core?"**_ Damus narrowed his eyes at the hologram.

"That is for me to know. Have you received the parts for your partner?"

" _ **While I admit your tech is….harder to install, it has shown impressive results? How was your battle with Natsu Dragneel?"**_

"He was….impressive. But I know how much you want to battle him? I'll send you the coordinates of his home."

" _ **Good, I'll stay in touch."**_

"Hopefully we will meet again…...Spectra." The hologram, revealing it to be Spectra Phantom, smirked before the call was cut.

 **WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT?! Yeah, that's what I ask myself everytime I look in the mirror, lol. No but seriously, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it was a 'filler,' but I have to build events up for future battles, ya know? For ratings…..oh balls, this is Fanfiction, lol. But still, I wanted everyone to react to the GMG, as well as show a small, no-to-subtle hint that the Bakugan were on Earthland before. Were they friends, or foes? Will the Vexos try to do something to one up the Spectres? How does Spectra fit into this? And who else should I add for my Total Drama cartoon crossover since I got six out of eighteen characters from cartoons?**

 **Also…..HOLY SHIT, THE INFINITY WAR TRAILER WAS SO BADASS!. Ahem…**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: White Dragon vs Holy Saint!**

 **Now, here's the official ending song! Inspired by the Dragon Ball Super ending Boogie Back!**

 **Boogie back**

 **(Mira appears on the left as her brother appeared on the right, smirking. She is then seen driving her motorcycle in Vestal.)**

 **Tobidashita timing narihibiku kurakushon**

 **(Mira looks out the window of Natsu's home before looking at him as he puts on his scarf, walking away from her..)**

 **Nigawarai no show time, tada enjite**

 **(The scene changes to her enjoying a cup of tea with the other female Brawlers, along with the females of team Natsu as Gray and Gajeel fight in the background.)**

 **Kurui dashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart**

 **(Natsu slams his right fist into his left palm while looking up with a determined expression as light shined down on him.)**

 **Nando demo Falling Falling down(boogie back)**

 **(Natsu was flying over an ocean, with Happy carrying him. One his left were Wendy and Carla while Gajeel and Lily were on his right. Two light orbs were thrown at Natsu before they exploded, though when the smoke settled, Leonidas appears, flying forward with a determined face.)**

 **Kimi wo oikakete**

 **(Wilda is on one knee, clapping his hands together as they created a large shockwave.)**

 **mune no kodou hayaku naru(boogie back)**

 **(Hydranoid appears in the middle, letting out a massive roar. Percival and Vladitor appear as well, with Percival holding his sword and shield on the left while Vladitor had his axe on the right.)**

 **Setsuna ni koishita**

 **(Nemus summons a light shield to block several red lasers as Ingram appears under him, putting her hands together to perform a wind attack.)**

 **yume wo mou ichido**

 **(Tyna appears, pointing her right hand at the left while holding her staff on the right.)**

 **Boogie back, Boogie Back**

 **(Gurin lets out a roar as flames surrounded his body. Leonidas then appears in his Maxus Form, looking away from the camera.)**

 **Boogie back, Boogie back**

 **(Mira smiles at a group photo of all the Brawlers and their Bakugan before walking away.)**


	32. Chapter 32: White Dragon vs Holy Saint!

**How's it hanging guys? The 3rd Dragneel, returning to you for another chapter of mt Bakugan/Fairy Tail Crossover. Again, I am so glad you guys are really liking this story, especially considering the next arc coming, which is the Grand Magic Games. Trust me when I say the feels and the badassery are going all the way to 100. I hope the brawl in this chapter will satisfy you guys since it will involve the youngest of the Battle Brawlers. Enough said about that, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **EH-01: Glad you agree with me my friend.**

 **Giltlawyer9000: Thanks, and it is a totally unexpected crossover if you think about it.**

 **Docron: I am glad you liked it, hopefully you'll like this chapter too.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Glad you liked it pal.**

 **DB-19: Grand Magic Games and Strike Back as my favorite arc and opening.**

 **Blizzarzord: Trust me, you will know later on.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **DeadStorm88: Thanks my dude. I can't really say now cause we're a few chapters away from the Grand Magic Games.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Okay, I get it. I made a mistake.**

 **Redrangerlegacy: Well thanks for liking it.**

 **Guest: I'll see what I can do about getting an artist to draw them.**

 **To recap: After the battle between Natsu and Damus, the Battle Brawlers tried to think of their next strategy, though they couldn't come up with something on the fly. To try and help Fairy Tail get back to the top, Romeo suggested they enter the Grand Magic Games, which the members who weren't on Tenrou Island completely shot down. However, after hearing about the amount of money that could earned, makarov decided to have Fairy Tail participate. Meanwhile, the Spectres were able to make a connection between the telepad on their ship to Vexos Palace, allowing the Vexos to appear on their ship. Later that day, the group tried to ask Porlyusica for any new spells, only to find out that she is the Edolas Version of Wendy's foster mother Grandine and that she was given two Secrets Arts to hand over to the young Dragon Slayer. What adventures and challenges will our heroes face today? Time to find out.**

 **What are ya gonna do?**

 **Natsu throws in Leonidas with a smile as the red dragon appeared on the field in a torrent of flames.**

 **The odds are stacked against you.**

 **Both he and Damus activate their Gauntlets before throwing in their Bakugan.**

 **Back against the wall,**

 **Cybertros backflips to dodge several purple energy beams.**

 **You gotta give it your a-a-a-a-a-all,**

 **Tsubaki, Mira, Kallen, Vali, Volt, Lync and Alister throw in their Bakugan. A large shadows crashes on the field. Ventus Altair flies in the sky while Vladitor slashes his axe.**

 **This is the final stand, a-a, a-a, a-ah**

 **Maxus Leonidas and Helios crash into each other. The Vexos appear from the left while the Spectres appear from the right, then Spectra and Gus appear in the middle.**

 **The powers in you hand!**

 **Shadow Prov and Roxie grin before throwing their partners.**

 **Two worlds collide,**

 **Six swords fall from the heavens, each representing an Attribute.**

 **On the inside**

 **Six warriors appeared in front of everyone, extending a hand. Albion flews high in the air while spreading his wings, Wilda crashes through a wall, a massive mechanical Bakugan roars in the sky, the Spectres ship fires on Crocus and a portal pulls Natsu and Damus inside.**

 **You gotta fight for what's right,**

 **Natsu and Leonidas scream as Dragon Bond is formed.**

 **Before it's gone, gone, gone!**

 **Leonidas fires a Lightning Flame Dragon Roar while Cybertros uses Rygon cannon. Both attacks collide, causing a massive explosion.**

 **This is Bakugan!**

' _Magnolia, the next morning'_

*SNORE*

Inside the house of Natsu Dragneel, a loud snore rang through the small halls. In one of the only guest rooms in said house was currently being occupied by Ace Grit, who was forced to put one of his pillows over his head to keep the noise down, but even that proved to be a challenge. "Seriously? And I thought Pinky was loud." Ace muttered to himself, clearly annoyed by the noise.

" **Well this is Baron, and we did have thick walls in the Trailer."** Percival said from the side of the bed, not being able to sleep thanks to Baron's snoring.

"Yeah, and it didn't stink as bad." Ace remembered when he and Baron first entered Natsu's house, it was…..to say the place reeked would be a MAJOR understatement. There were dirty dishes, clothes scattered everywhere, there was even a family of damn raccoons under the table! It took them freaking HOURS to make the place look decent, and even longer to move the raccoons out. Ace only prayed that he never see another ring tail again. With a heavy sigh, Ace sat up, his purple tank top was slightly wrinkled as his hair was a bit off. "Might as well get up." Stretching his muscles, Ace reached into his bag and pulled out another pair of his usual clothes, though they were cleaner than the ones he wore yesterday. With a towel in his arms, he walked into the small shower in Natsu's house, turning the handle as warm water slowly entered the tub. As he removed his clothes and entered the shower, his mind began to wonder to the recent events: traveling to a world of magic, seeing more wizards, but the thing that stuck out the most….was Damus and his connection to the Vexos.

 _I would say we have an…..understanding relationship._

 _Dammit, like things weren't hard already._ Clenching his fist, Ace punched the wall, not enough to break it, but enough to make his turn hand slightly red. The Vexos were already tough on their own, but with King Zenoheld and these Spectres helping them? Even with Fairy Tail, the Resistance were far outnumbered and outgunned to fight them. _Mira said that Dan and the other Bakugan Brawlers are on Earth, maybe we should try to ask for their help._ Despite being prideful and rather stubborn, even Ace knew when the situation calls for reinforcements. Letting out a sigh, Ace began to put shampoo and conditioner on his hair before rubbing it. After a good fifteen minutes, he was out of the shower, clothed and ready for the day. Walking into his temporary room, Ace grabbed Percival before putting him on his shoulder. **"Is something wrong?"**

"Nah, just a bit tired is all. Come on, we should get to the Guild." Just as Ace and Percival were about to leave Natsu's home.

"Ace?" The Darkus Brawler looked to his right and noticed a rather sleepy Baron, wiping his right eye while yawning, Nemus standing proudly on his left shoulder.

"Hey Baron, I didn't think you'd wake up so earlier." Ace admitted while the youngest of the Brawlers yawned once more.

"I heard someone taking a shower, so I thought I'd get up too." Baron said, sleepiness evident in his tone. "Are you going to the Guild without Master Natsu?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get some training in."

" **Training?"** Nemus asked curiously as Ace sighed.

"Baron, Nemus, we're in a world that we don't even know much about, and the Vexos have much stronger allies backing them up. We can't afford to rest when they're still out there. It's only a matter of time before they come back like that Damus guy." Ace looked Baron straight in the eye. "If we get lazy, then we lose."

"But Ace, we've got Fairy Tail with us, and Master Dan and the rest of the Battle Brawlers." This got a scoff from Ace as he put his hands in his pockets, walking towards the door.

"If we keep counting on others to fight for us instead of making ourselves stronger, then we deserve to lose."

*Knock, Knock*

However, before Baron could say anything, someone began to knock on the door. Not wanting to be rude, Ace walked up to the door before opening it, revealing a smiling Lucy. "Oh, morning Ace, Baron." Lucy said in a friendly tone.

"Hey. Something wrong?"

"No, I just came to get Natsu and Happy." Seeing him raise a brow, she decided to clarify her words. "They said they'd help me pay for my rent by going on a job." Reaching into her satchel, she took out a monster hunting request, which had 130,000 Jewels as the reward.

"No offense, but can't you do it by yourself? I mean you are with Fairy Tail." A nervous chuckle escaped Lucy's mouth as she scratched the back of her head.

"W-Well, I asked them yesterday and they said sure. Plus they owe me after always breaking into my apartment when they were still here." The last part of her sentence ended with an angry tone, which made Ace facepalm since that honestly sounds like something Natsu would do.

" **It sounds like you're scared."** This got a sweatdrop from Lucy since he was actually kinda right.

"If you wanna get him, he's in his hammock. I'm going to the guild." With that, Ace put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the house.

"Smooth. He kinda reminds me of Gray. At least he keeps his clothes on." Shaking her head, Lucy turned towards Baron, who had a rather conflicted Baron. "Baron, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Baron gave her a forced grin before he began to walk out of the house. "I'll see you later!" Before Lucy could say anything, Baron already left the household.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Giving the doorway one last glance, Lucy proceeded into the house, quietly walking in to avoid waking up the youngest of the Battle Brawlers before she climbed upstairs. Sleeping on a hammock was her best friend and possible love interest Natsu Dragneel, who turned his body to the right while snoring lightly. _Wow, he really looks cute when he's sleeping._ Letting out a quiet giggle, Lucy reached out and stroked some of his pink hair, making him grumble in his sleep as he grabbed her hand. _Oh no!_

"Mmmmhhhh, Mira…." Much to her shock, Natsu put 'Mira's' hand on his cheek, sniffing it a bit. "You smell so nice~" A massive blush crept on Lucy's face as Natsu unconsciously began to kiss her hand. Despite how embarrassing, and I mean EMBARRASSING it was…...it also felt kinda nice, oddly enough. Unfortunately, Lucy and Natsu's 'moment' was interrupted when Leonidas, who was perched on the window sill, was looking at her with a visible sweatdrop. Wide eyed, Lucy shook her head at him, as if telling him not to speak. Luckily for her, he wasn't that kind of Bakugan and nodded in understanding.

"Ooooohhhhhh, what's going on down there?" But…..the same couldn't be said for Happy, who was looking down at them with a mischievous grin.

"Happy, don't you-"

"Natsu! Lucy's being a pervert!" Movement could be heard from Natsu's hammock as he began to move, slowly opening his eyes to see a soft hand in his grasp. Rubbing his eyes, Natsu saw a blushing Lucy looking down at him.

"Lucy?"

"H-Hi Natsu." Looking at the hand his was holding, Natsu looked at Lucy, then the hand, then Lucy, before widening his eyes.

"What the hell did I do?" He released her hand, much to her slight disappointment as he stood up from his hammock.

"You promised to go one a mission w-with me, so I came to wake you up."

"Okay, but why was I holding your hand?"

" **I wouldn't ask Partner."** Leonidas said with a sigh.

"Alright, just let me get ready. Happy?"

"Nah, I don't wanna break up something juicy~" While Natsu and Leo looked at Happy oddly, Lucy blushed madly and glared at him. Suddenly, something clicked in Natsu's head.

"Oh crap, I forgot!" Natsu quickly ran to the bag he brought from Earth, much to Lucy's confusion.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"I forgot that I brought you guys some souvenirs from Earth. Man, I guess seeing you guys made me forget." Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he gave Lucy a toothy grin. "Trust me, you guys are gonna love this stuff."

Something told Lucy should she would.

' _Fairy Tail guildhall, sometime later'_

"Alright, here's your Chicken and Tuna sandwiches." Alice said, wearing a white apron as she placed two plates on the bar, specifically in front of Macao and Wakaba.

"Thanks Alice. I'm actually kinda glad Natsu brought back such a lady like you." Macao said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he's always thinking about fighting and fighting. It's good he has such a pretty lady like you to keep him in check." Wakaba joked while taking a puff from his cigar.

"He's not that bad." Alice began to wipe the bar counter with her ever so bright smile. "I think he's cute when he wants to fight, but he also has a soft side." She lowered her head slightly with a light blush. "That's what I like about him." Both males looked at each other with grins. Though they were beyond proud of Natsu for finally growing up and getting a bunch of beautiful girlfriends, they had an even bigger chance to mess with him.

"Say, do you wanna know what Natsu did as a kid?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, trust me: when he got here, the kid was crazier than he acts now. All he wanted to do was fight the strongest people here. I can't tell you how many times he got his ass handed to him by Erza and Laxus." Alice couldn't help but giggle since what they were saying was actually in Natsu's character.

"Say, where are the rest of your friends? I know Ace and Baron are with Natsu." Smiling, Alice began to wipe the bar.

"Well Mira and Sona were going with Erza on a mission. Tsubaki went to buy some groceries with Lisanna and Mira, and I think Kallen is still sleeping in."

" **It seems/being in a different world/affects sleep as well."** Hydranoid said while sitting on the bar top.

" **I feel no different Master."** Vladitor said next to his teacher, a slight tilt of his head. **"Bakugan also require sleep, yet you and I are fine."**

"Well people are a lot different Vladitor." Again, Alice let out a small giggle. Valditor was so serious, it's almost cute. The guild doors opened, revealing a frowning Ace with his hands in his pockets. "Morning Ace."

"Hey." Ace simply responded before he walked up to the bar, his chest leaning against it. "It's quiet here."

"Well it's usually like this kid. Most of the guild try to earn as much Jewel as we can to pay for rent." Macao's eyes softened a bit as he stared at his drink. "It was….hard to get money when all of our top wizards were on Tenrou Island. Those were some hard years, that's for sure." Ace, Alice and their Bakugan stayed silent out of respect. They knew how much Fairy Tail had to endure after Acnologia, but even so, they felt sympathetic for how much they had to face. "But now that Master and the others are back, I think we might have a chance of winning the Grand Magic Games." Shaking off his worries for the GMG, Macao decided to change the subject. "Tell me, did Natsu REALLY behave in your world? I'm sorry if he destroyed anything."

"On the contrary, him destroying things is what we needed to do." Ace said, leaning back a bit while staring at the ceiling. "Don't tell him I said this….but I'm kinda glad Mira found him when she did. Otherwise, who knows how long it would've taken to beat the Vexos."

"And I thought you didn't like him." Alice slightly teased with a giggle, making Ace roll his eyes.

" **It's not that. Ace actually does respect Natsu."** Percival spoke up as his Brawler sighed.

"Is that true Ace?"

"Okay okay. Yes, as much as I hate to admit it…..yeah, I respect him." The male Darkus Brawler looked at the table. "The guy can be annoying, and loud. But even so, he's….got this kind of fire that always pushes us to the limit. Even when he was fighting against Spectre and his Maxus Helios, he still kept smiling and going all the way." If one could look closely, they could clearly see a very small smile on Ace's face. "He's actually one of the people I wanted to beat, but still, I owe him big time."

"Awwww, so you do care about me." Ace almost fell out of his seat as he turned around, only to see a grinning Natsu and Happy, accompanied by a giggling Lucy standing in front of the guild doors.

"I….what….how long have you been there?!" Laughing could be heard next to Ace, the culprits being Macao, Wakaba and Alice. "You knew he was there didn't you?!"

"Yeah, sorry kid." Macao admitted with a small chuckle.

"Then how long have they been there?!"

"The whole time~" Happy said in a singing tone while laughing out loud.

" **I thought you were going on a mission."** Percival asked curiously.

"We were gonna leave, but SOMEONE wanted to eat before we left." Lucy said while glancing at Natsu, who gave a shrug.

"Hey, can't fight on an empty stomach." Natsu answered before he walked up to Ace, slapping his shoulder while shaking him. "And if it makes you feel better, I think you're an okay guy too."

"Shut up Hothead." Ace muttered while turning away, much to the other's amusement.

' _With Baron and Nemus, two hours later'_

"102…...103….104…..105…." Sweat ran down Baron's cheeks as he continued to do pushes on the soft grass of Magnolia, the nice cool breeze brushing against his hair. "106…...107…..108….109…..110!" Baron's arms finally gave out as he fell on the grass, panting heavily while wiping his face.

" **So, are you finally going to tell me why we're out here?"** Nemus asked from a nearby tree stump. The two of them had been outside for the passed two hours, doing various exercises, from jogging to pull ups to pushups. And the whole time they've been out there, Baron had yet to explain to his Bakugan the reason. At first Nemus thought Baron just wanted to do some simple exercise and he was more than willing to encourage him, but….something about the way he pushed himself made Nemus think that there was more than meets the eye. The purple haired male turned around, using his right hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I…..just…..wanted…...to get…..some exercise…...like Master Natsu…" Baron said between pants, though Nemus didn't buy it.

" **Baron, we've been partners for almost a year. I can tell that something's on your mind. Does it have something to what Ace said this morning?"** From the small flinch on his Brawler's face, Nemus knew he hit the nail. **"You can talk to me, we're partners."** Not seeing a point in lying, Baron sighed before looking at the sky.

"It's just…...Ace was right. We've been counting on Master Natsu for too long, and we've barely been able to win a lot of Brawls by ourselves. I even lost Tigrerra when he fought Spectra."

" **That wasn't your fault-"**

"But it was!" The Haos Bakugan slightly jumped in surprise, to which Baron softened his eyes. "Sorry. It's just….whenever I see Master Natsu or Kallen or Alice or the others, and seeing how many times I've lost, I guess I just…...feel like a disappointment. That's why I wanted to come here: to push myself so I could stand next to them. I know it sounds stupid…."

" **Don't say that Baron."** The youngest of the Brawlers turned towards his partner, who despite being in his ball form, gave him a serious expression. **"Even I admit I feel like I've let down the others. Leonidas, Ingram, Wilda, all of them are very powerful, yet I've barely done anything to contribute. Maybe with the right amount of training, we'll be able to gain the strength necessary to defeat the Vexos and Spectres. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you for support, okay?"** As soon as Nemus turned around, he was greeted with a rather tearful Baron, who smiled at him before he picked him up and held him tightly.

"WWWWAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU'RE THE BEST NEMUS, I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU!"

" **BARON…..AIR…"**

"Oops, I forgot." Baron gave Nemus a sheepish grin before he stood up. "I think it's time we get back to our training. There's no telling when we might get ambushed."

"Baron?" The purple haired male jumped in surprise as he turned around, only to be greeted by a confused looking Romeo, who was holding two large canisters in each hand.

"Oh, hey Romeo. I didn't see you there." Baron admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

" **How are you this morning?"** Nemus asked politely.

"I'm fine. I was just gonna deliver some Spring Water to a client in town. The prize isn't high, but it's something." Romeo said, though from the way his arms shook, they could tell the canisters were heavier than the young boy thought.

"If you want, we could help you bring them to town."

"Thanks, but I can handle it." Romeo tried to walk away, but he let out a slight grunt from the weight of the canisters. He suddenly felt the two canisters in his left hand leave his grip, courtesy of a smiling Baron.

"You looked like you were having trouble. Please, let me help, I want to." Seeing the look in Baron's blue eyes, Romeo let out a sigh, but he still smiled regardless.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

' _With the Vexos and Spectres'_

Turning away from the main characters, we now see the Calamity hovering over Earthland, the afternoon sun slowly raising. Standing against one of the many large observation decks of the large ship was Vali Lucifer, who starred at the green and blue planet with a thoughtful expression. "So, you gonna keep staring at that planet or are you gonna do something?" Vali looked over his shoulder to see Lync Volan, who had his usual smirk on his face.

"I just like to look out sometimes, is that an issue?" Vali asked, not even turning to stare at the shortest of the Vexos.

"Hey, everyone's got their thing: Shadow likes to sharpen his nails, Mylene likes to boss people around and Volt just likes to work on his muscles."

" **And I assume you enjoy causing mischief?"** Albion said from Vali's shoulder, to which Lync smiled 'innocently' while shrugging his shoulders.

"Like I said, everyone's got their thing." Not seeing anything better to do, Lynch also leaned against the window. "So, are we gonna get down there and hunt those Brawlers or what?"

"Damus has some business to discuss with Zenoheld, and some of the Spectres are working with your allies, so for now, we're resting."

"Man, I'd rather not be cooped up in a ship all day." The Ventus Brawler stared at Earthland, a bored expression on his face. "Don't tell me you're okay with this." Vali looked at Lync, his blue eyes scanning his body language before he crossed his arms.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with you. Aside from Damus, I'm the second strongest Brawler here, and after watching his battle with Natsu Dragneel…..I guess you could say I'm also anxious to fight." A smirk crepted on Lync's face as he had a devious idea.

"Well since we're both bored, why don't we kill two birds with one stone?" The silver haired male gave him a raised brow, his attention fully on the shorter male.

"I'm listening."

"Me and you can go down there and hunt down one of those pathetic Brawlers. That way, not only are we taking one of their Attribute Energies, but we'll finally be able to leave this ship. Deal?" As Much as Vali didn't want to go without informing his allies, a part of him wanted to see the skill sets of the other Battle Brawlers. If they could prove to be as entertaining as Dragneel, then it would be worth it.

" **Vali?"** A small sigh escaped Vali's mouth before he gave Lync a smile.

"Deal. And I think I know how to lure them out."

This looked to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship…...for now.

' _With Baron and Romeo'_

"Mmmmmmmm, man this is good!" Baron let out a happy sigh as he licked his rocky road and caramel ice cream, swinging on the swing he and Romeo were currently at.

"See? I told you Magnolia had the best ice cream around." Romeo said with a smile, taking a taste of his mint chocolate chip ice cream. The two had finished Romeo's job a while back, and seeing as they had time to kill, Romeo decided to give Baron and Nemus a small tour of Magnolia, showing them his favorite spots to go to whenever he needed to cool off. Eventually, the two got hungry and Romeo offered to use some of his reward to pay for their Ice Cream before reaching South Gate Park. "Ahh, this is the life."

" **I admit, it is rather peaceful here."** Nemus said while resting on Baron's shoulder, watching as two children began to play not too far away from them. **"It reminds me of my home."**

"Yeah, this place might not have tv or video games, but I still thing it's a really cool place. Especially with all the magic." Baron said while leaning back, biting part of his cake cone.

"You know, now that we're here, I have to ask: what's it like to be in another world?" Lowering his ice cream cone, Romeo looked at the grass in deep thought. "I mean….didn't it feel weird to leave your home to go somewhere else?"

"Well…...at first it was a bit weird, I mean I was gonna see another world! It sounded so cool." Baron frowned a bit as he looked at his ice cream, which began to melt. "But when I learned about what the Vestals were doing….I didn't feel good. That's when I met Mira and Ace, and eventually Master Natsu and the others. We took down the Vexos and we brought peace to New Vestroia." Baron then gave Romeo a sheepish grin. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is while it does feel weird to go to another world, it's also really cool. You never know who you're gonna meet."

"That's why Natsu and my dad tell me every time I feel nervous about going somewhere new. But there's something I don't get: why do you call Natsu Master? Did you lose a bet or something?" Romeo tilted his head as Baron chuckled nervously.

" **Baron calls Natsu 'Master' because of the respect he has for him. I understand how that feels since I too respect Leonidas."**

"Oh, I get it. It just sounds weird, ya know?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." The two boys just ate their ice cream in silence, watching some of Magnolia's citizens pass by. "Natsu told me a lot about you Romeo. From what he said, you're a bigger fan of him than I am."

"Hehehe, guilty as charged. I don't know what to tell you: I think Natsu's one of the strongest guys I know. Ever since I met him, he's been kinda like the big brother I never had." A smile appeared on Romeo's face. "When I was three, he actually juggled small fireballs for me and my friends. It was all fun and stuff…..until one of them hit the pinata. Let's just say I've never seen Erza so mad before." A shiver ran down Baron and even Nemus' spines. From what Natsu had told them, Erza….was as terrifying, as Helios himself, and that was an impressive feat. "Seven years ago, my dad went missing while on a job, all because I wanted to prove some kids that Fairy Tail weren't a bunch of drunks. I felt so bad…...but Natsu, and Lucy, they went to Mt. Hakobe and they rescued my dad, man I can't tell you how happy I was. It was then I decided I wanted to be just like Natsu: to be strong for my friends, and to keep fighting until the very end. But….." Romeo tightened his grip on the swing as his smile disappeared. "When we found out that Natsu and the others were gone…..something broke inside me. It was just like when my mom left my dad when I was little. For a long time I kept calling my dad a coward for not doing anything to keep Fairy Tail on top, but really, I was just blaming myself. I thought it was over, but then…..you guys brought him back, you brought….big bro back." Turning his head, Romeo gave Baron and Nemus a Natsu style grin. "Thank you!" To say Baron and Nemus were surprised would be an understatement. They knew Natsu had influenced a lot of people in Fairy Tail, but to hear how much the son of Macao looked up to the Dragon Slayer was impressive. Smiling, Baron patted Romeo on the shoulder.

"There's no need to thank us. We just wanted to get Natsu back home as soon as we could, since he helped us with the Vexos. Sorry that we brought some trouble back here." To Baron's surprise, Romeo chuckled, swinging himself a bit.

"Hey, Fairy Tail brings trouble with them every other day. What's one more problem?" Both young men chuckled and even Nemus 'smiled' in amusement.

' _ **Those two seemed to hit it off well.'**_ Nemus thought happily.

*BEEP*BEEP*

"Huh?" The sweet conversation was cut off when Baron's Gauntlet suddenly began to flash a small yellow light.

"What's wrong?" Romeo asked curiously while Baron took out his device.

"I don't know, but I think someone's trying to call me." Curious, Baron typed on his Gauntlet before a small screen appeared in front of him.

" _Southwest of Town. Come alone."_ The message read, much to the trio's confusion.

" **It could be a trap Baron."** Nemus advised, a serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, but who do you think sent it?" Baron said while looking at his Gauntlet.

"Could it be those Spectre guys, or the Vexos?" Romeo added with his arms crossed. "I think we should check it out."

" **Romeo, we don't know what will happen. What if they take you or Baron hostage like with Sona? We should tell the others."**

"I think Romeo's right." Nemus looked at Baron in shock. "It could be a trap, but we can't just keep counting on Natsu and the others. This might be the chance we've been looking for to prove ourselves."

" **Baron-"**

"I get it might be a huge risk…" Baron closed his eyes tightly. "But how can I stand with the others if I can't win one fight on my own?"

"Plus you won't be alone. I'll be there to watch your back." Romeo declared while standing up from his swing. As much as Nemus wanted to go against Baron's plea, he could tell from the sheer determination in his voice that there was no point in arguing. With a heavy sigh, Nemus spoke up.

" **Okay, but we need to be careful. There's no telling what will await us."** Giving the Bakugan a nod, the two males ran out of the forest, heading towards whatever challenge awaits them.

' _Southwest of Magnolia, sometime later'_

After walking quite a long distance from where were, Baron, Nemus and Romeo eventually reached a large cliff that stood near the edge of Magnolia. "Are you sure this is where the message said to go?" Romeo asked while wiping some sweat from his brow. Taking out his Gauntlet, Baron brought the message back while reading it carefully.

"Yup, it said to come here. No all we gotta do is wait." Baron said before scanning the area, only see nothing but birds and trees. "Where are they?"

"I would advise you look around more carefully." A cool voice called out of nowhere, causing Baron and Romeo to stand guard. Walking away from a random tree was none other than Vali Lucifer, who had his eyes closed while his arms were crossed. "It's good for combat, although I doubt you've had any actual combat experience."

" **Stay on your guard Baron."** Nemus said, cautious with who the newcomer was.

"Are you the one who called me?" Baron asked in a serious expression, to which Vali smiled while opening his eyes.

"What gave it away: the fact that I would show up at the exact moment you did, or the fact I have this?" Lifting his left arm, Vali showed the trio his Gauntlet, which looked similar to Damus', except it had a yellow outline. "Regardless, I'm glad you were able to accept my invitation. We were worried you wouldn't show up."

"We?" For some reason, Romeo didn't like the sound of that.

"Wow, you didn't hear him? Man, and I thought Pinky was stupid." Baron and Romeo turned around, only to see Lync Volan walking away from another tree, his cocky smirk evident on his face. "But I can't blame you too much. You are just a little kid."

"Speak for yourself shorty." Romeo retorted with a glare.

"Hmmm, I don't remember inviting a child here." Vali said with a raised brow. A small white Bakugan jumped out of Vali's shirt pocket before landing on his right shoulder, opening up.

" **It doesn't matter to me. We'll still win and take the Haod Attribute Energy."** Albion said with a large amount of pride in his voice.

" **Baron, we're outnumbered. There's no way we could win on our own."** The purple haired Vestal bit the bottom of his lip since he knew Nemus was right. If it was just Lync, he would've been just fine. But now he had to deal with this other guy, and if he was with Damus, then he knew he was in for a rough ride.

"Oh yeah? Well…...I can take both of you guys on!" Baron raised his Gauntlet with a determined expression. "I'm all fired up!"

"You won't be fighting alone Baron." A female voice called out from the top of a hill, causing everyone to turn. The newcomer was illuminated by the sun, but as they began to walk down, everyone could see that it was none other than Sona Sitri, who fixed her glasses while looking at the intruders. "My sonar seems to work perfectly."

"Sona? What are you doing here?" Baron said in shock.

"Hmmm, more company, and the bearer of the Aquos Energy as a bonus." Vali's smile grew as he uncrossed his arms, walking towards the cliff. "Originally, I was planning on facing the Haos Brawler of the Resistance, but now I can claim two Attribute Energies for the price of one battle."

" **Tyna, how did you find us?"** Nemus asked his fellow Bakugan.

" **Sona and I knew that the Vexos and their allies would return, so she spent the whole night modifying her Gauntlet so that it would detect any Gauntlet signature that isn't our own."** Tyna answered, to which Sona nodded.

"This was actually the first test, and I'm satisfied with the results." Sona then put one hand under her elbow while narrowing her eyes at Baron, which sent a shiver down his spine. "Now, would we please tell me why you're facing Lync alone, without telling the others?" Baron gulped nervously, fearing for his safety. While he wasn't exactly SCARED of Sona since she was a smart and friendly person, but the way her violet eyes stared into his blue ones, if looks could kill, he'd probably be six feet under.

"I…...I wanted to prove myself." Baron slumped his shoulders while dropping his head. "I thought if I fought the Vexos and won, that I could prove that I'm strong. But I guess now that's stupid huh?"

"All Baron wanted to do was fight, so don't blame him." Romeo added, hoping to lessen the scolding his friend was getting. Sona continued to glare at Baron before her eyes softened as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Baron, look at me." The young Brawler lifted his head, only to be greeted with a smiling Sona. "You have nothing to prove. Mira wouldn't have allowed you to join the Resistance if she didn't see potential in you and Nemus, and I'm sure the others feel the same way. No matter what, remember we'll be there for you." Blinking a bit, Baron soon found a smile grow on his face before he gave Sona a nod.

"Thanks Sona, I needed a pep talk."

"Ugh, please stop. I think I'm gonna hurl." The little moment between the Brawlers was rudely interrupted by Lync, who looked like he might vomit from the touching moment. "Seriously, you think they'd learn to quit with the cliche speeches, but no…..they got an entire book on that crap."

"It doesn't matter, we'll still finish our mission, one way or the other." Vali and Lync stood near the cliff while Baron and Sona stood several feet away, with Romeo standing behind them.

"Before we battle, I'd like to know who I'm facing." Sona requested as Vali put a hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"My apologies, my name is Vali Lucifer, the Haos Brawler of the Spectres, and I believe you know my ally Lync." Nodding, Sona bowed her head.

"I am Sona Sitri and these are my friends Baron Leltoy and Romeo Conbolt."

"Whatever, let's just do this." Lync commented as the four stared at each other in silence. The wind brushed through their hair as the birds chirped calmly.

And then…..the battle began.

"Gauntlet…..Powerstrike!" The four Brawlers placed their ability cards in their Gauntlets, allowing them to glow their respective colors. Baron was the first to pull out a Gate Card.

"Gate card….set!" The card landed on the field before it opened up. "Bakugan brawl!" Taking Nemus between his fingers, Baron threw his partner on the field before he opened up. "Haos Saint Nemus, stand!" A bright light radiated from where Nemus stood, forcing Romeo and Lync to shield their eyes.

" **I am Haos Saint Nemus, filled with the energy of the ancients. Any who face me in battle, will be crushed by my might!"** Nemus declared while spinning his staff before lowering it to the ground.

 **Saint Nemus: PL 600**

"Woah, so that's what Nemus looks like huh? Awesome." Romeo muttered under his breath, staring at the Haos Bakugan in awe.

"So, Leonidas wasn't the only one who evolved. Not bad….." Lync then smirked while taking out his Bakugan. "You won't be able to beat me. Bakugan-" Before Lync could finish, Vali suddenly extended his arm, preventing him from making his move. "Hey, what gives?"

"I want to see what a Vestal Brawler has in terms of skill." Vali said simply while stepping forward, Albion in hand. "For now, stay back." Even though he was annoyed, Lync sighed before stepping back.

"Fine, do what you wanna do." With a small nod, Vali smirked while pulling his arm back.

"Bakugan, brawl." Vali calmly threw his Bakugan forward before he landed a few feet in front of Nemus. "Albion, stand." As soon as Albion opened up, a pillar of light erupted from underneath him, causing the Heroes to cover their eyes.

' _Downtown Magnolia'_

"Oh my, Magnolia is such a beautiful town." Tsubaki said while waving goodbye to a local shopkeep, who had just given her a beautiful sunflower. The Ventus Brawler of the Resistance had joined the two ivory haired sisters of Fairy Tail in a small excursion in Magnolia, shopping more some supplies for the Guild as they seemed to be low on food as of late. Seeing as she had some free time, Tsubaki volunteered to help Fairy Tail as repayment for allowing her and the others to stay in Fairy Hills.

"Yeah, Magnolia really has changed in the past seven years." Lisanna said with a giggle, holding several bags of groceries in her arms. "Though I still think it has that Magnolia charm Natsu kept talking about. He's so creative, it's cute."

"That is adorable, and so like Natsu." Mirajane added with her own giggle, her slender arms carrying several larger bags. For a very slim woman, she could lift. "But even I have to say he's matured, if only a little." Mirajane then looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tsubaki. "Tell me Tsubaki, does Natsu still act…..well Natsu when he was on Earth?"

"Well…..I suppose you could say that." The black haired beauty laughed nervously, looking at the flower in her hand fondly. "His behavior is charming, but…..there were moments he stepped up and became a beacon of hope." A warm smile crept on her face as her finger ran along the flower. "I guess that's why I fell for him."

"That is….so cute!" Mirajane practically gushed, getting strange looks from Magnolia's citizens. "But you know Tsubaki….you and the others might have to face some challenges from my little sister~"

"Mira!" Lisanna screamed with a small blush, much to Tsubaki's confusion.

*BOOM*

Before anyone could say anything, a pillar of light suddenly burst out of the ground, far away from Magnolia.

"What was that?"

"Maybe Fairy Tail's practicing a new spell?"

"Or maybe it's something else. You remember the tremors not too long ago?"

" **Tsubaki, I sense something."** Ingram said with a concerned tone.

"What's wrong?"

" **I think…...one of our friends are Brawling."** Tsubaki's, as well as Lisanna and Mira's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. Was this another ambush by the Vexos and their allies? If so, who's battling? Regardless of the answer, Tsubaki knew what she had to do. Turning to her female companions, she gave them an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, but I-" Mirajane raised her hand, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"We understand, 'll tell the Guild." Staring at the white haired beauty that surprisingly sounded just like her(fourth wall break anyone?), Tsubaki gave her a smile before she placed the flower in her hair and began to run to the pillar of light.

' _Back to the Brawl'_

"That light, I can't see!" Romeo shouted, using both arms to shield himself.

"It feels so hot!" Baron shouted along with Romeo. The light being emitted felt kinda like Natsu's flames, but rather than ease his stress, the light actually burned Baron a bit. Sona said nothing, but even she had to agree with Baron as she felt herself getting sunburned just from the release of Albion. Speaking of Albion, the light that appeared once he landed on the Gate Card vanished as a large figure was seen flying up into the sky.

"Man, talk about a dramatic entrance." Lync said while lowering his arm as he too was affected by the intense light.

" **Incoming!"** Nemus shouted as the figure suddenly flew passed him and the Brawlers, a large gust of wind following suit. Soon, the figure backflipped before flying several hundred feet away from the ground.

" **If you cannot handle my flight, then you cannot hope to face my power."** A stoic and powerful voice called out from above, getting everyone to look up. Flying above Nemus was a large humanoid figure, clad in white dragon-like armor with five blue orbs(two on its shoulder, two on its knees and a large one on its chest), gold shoulders, yellow eyes, sharp claws, a white scaly tail that extended from its head, and large blue energy wings, as beautiful as the starry night sky.

 **Albion: PL 800**

Despite the fact he was the enemy, Baron and Romeo couldn't help but be at awe at the new Haos Bakugan's appearance. "C-C-Cool…."

"Damn….for a non mechanical Bakugan, your partner's pretty strong." Lync said with a whistle, though Vali simply ignored him as he stared at Baron, one hand on his hip.

"Please, don't tell me you're paralyzed already. I haven't even begun my turn." Baron shook his head before he gave him a glare. "That's more like it."

" **Baron, let's go."**

"Right!" Taking out an ability card, Baron put it inside his Gauntlet. "Ability, activate! Elemental Roar!" Focusing Haos energy into his staff, Nemus aimed it straight and Albion.

" **I think you'll find that my light is brighter than yours!"** With that, Nemus fired a beam of concentrated light at Albion, who didn't seem the least worried.

 **Saint Nemus: 600-800**

 **Albion: 800-600**

" **Vali."**

"I know." With a smile, Vali put in his own Ability Card. "Ability, activate. Divine Dividing." Spreading his blue wings, Albion began to emit a wave of blue energy, even as Nemus' attack was moving closer to him and….shrinking?

"What the?!" Baron, Romeo and even Sona widened their eyes as Nemus' attack disappeared before it could even strike him.

" **What…..did you…..do?"** Nemus fell on one knee, suddenly feeling slightly exhausted.

 **Albion: 600-700**

 **Saint Nemus: 800-700**

"It's actually simple really." Vali brushed some of his silver hair, his smile still on his face. "Divine Dividing is an ability unique to Haos Albion. It not only stops my opponent's ability, but it also allows him to steal half the power your Bakugan would've had."

" **So no matter what, Albion can take our power."** Tyna said with narrowed eyes. **"This could prove troublesome."**

"And I'm not done yet." Pulling a card out of his pocket, Vali placed it on his Gauntlet. "Ability, activate. Swords of Lancelot." Opening his left hand, Albion summoned several yellow portals around him.

"Baron, you might wanna do something." Romeo muttered, taking a step back.

" **Fall."** Lowering his hand, Albion ordered several light swords to launch from the portals, each as sharp as the next.

 **Saint Nemus: 700-500**

 **Albion: 700-900**

"Ability, activate! Borehole Reflection!" Nemus' staff began to glow before he began to spin it around, blocking sword after sword. The remnants of the swords crashed on both sides of the humans and Vestal.

 **Saint Nemus: 500-700**

 **Albion: 900-700**

"Huh, he stopped the ability. Not bad." Lync said offhandedly.

"But not enough." Vali placed another card on top of his ability card. "Fusion Ability, activate. Rebound Sword." Unbeknownst to Nemus, the broken swords around him began to shake, much to the shock of the others.

"Nemus, behind you!" Baron shouted.

" **Wha-AHHH!"** The moment Nemus looked over his shoulder, three broken light swords struck his back, causing him to deactivate his ability as more of Albion's attack struck him.

 **Albion: 700-800**

"You can negate my ability, but my Rebound Sword will move around it and strike you from behind." Vali placed a hand on his hip. "Come now, tell me this isn't all the Battle Brawlers have."

"Don't underestimate us." Sona said with a glare before she looked at Tyna. "Are you ready?"

" **Of course."** Tyna said before she closed up.

"Bakugan, brawl!"

"Oh nonono, I'm not being left out!" A smirk appeared on Lync's face as he took out his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!" Both Tyna and Altair clashed with one another before bouncing back, opening up.

"Aquos Mera Tyna, stand/Ventus Altair, stand!" A blue and green pillar of light erupted in front of both Sona and Lync respectively. Emerging on the right was Tyna, her trident in her hands as she spun it.

" **With the cool spirit of the Aquos Element, I will wash away all those who threaten peace."** Tyna said in a calm, yet serious tone.

On the other side of the battlefield was the Mechanical Bakugan Altair, which roared in the sky.

 **Mera Tyna: PL 600**

 **Altair: PL 500**

"Seriously, another robot?" Romeo said with a gulp. "And it looks angry."

"I'm glad you're scared kid, because you should be. Professor Clay made sure to give Altair a few upgrades, so now it's raring to kick some Brawler butt." Taking out a card, Lync quickly placed it in his Gauntlet. "Ability, activate! Thunder Flare!" Altair flew in the air before aiming its tail at Nemus and Tyna. Green electricity began to course through its tail before it was launched in a large wave.

 **Mera Tyna: PL 600-400**

 **Altair: PL 500-700**

"I don't think so! Ability, activate! Pyramid Shield!" Nemus quickly jumped in front of Tyna before raising his staff, creating a light pyramid-shaped barrier.

 **Saint Nemus: PL 700-900**

 **Altair: PL 700-500**

The green electricity bounced off Nemus' shield, flying harmlessly in the sky. **"Thank you Nemus. Allow me to repay you."** Tyna said as Sona placed an ability card in her Gauntlet.

"Agreed Tyna. Ability, activate! Crystalized Mist!" Taking a deep breath, Tyna blew a gust of mist from her mouth, covering the area in a cool mist.

"Man it's cold." Romeo shivered a bit before summoning a small ball of fire in his hands, warming him up.

"So what? Altair can handle the cold." Lync crossed his eyes with a cocky smirk.

"Take a closer look." Vali said simply while looking up. Lync did the same and actually widened his eyes as Altair actually began to freeze up, its optics being covered in ice. Sona smiled while fixing her glasses. Albion was also being to freeze, though he didn't seem to even flinch.

"Crystalized Mist is an ability exclusive to Mera Tyna. Now your Bakugan won't be able to use their abilities."

"And here's a little extra, on me!" With a big grin, Baron put in another ability card. "Ability, activate! Sparkly Arrow!"

" **Your light is strong, but it won't be enough to take the Haos Energy from me!"** Charging light energy into his staff, Nemus threw a large ball of energy at Albion.

 **Saint Nemus: PL 900-1300**

 **Albion: PL 800-400**

The energy ball struck Albion so hard, he was actually forced to fly down to the ground, clenching his left arm. **"An impressive attack."** Albion admitted before narrowing his eyes. **"But it isn't enough to defeat us, right Vali?"**

"Of course my friend." Reaching into his pocket, Vali took out a white and dark gray rectangle. "Now, it's time to add a playmate to make this game interesting."

"Sona, is that?"

"Yes, a Bakugan Trap." Romeo looked at the Brawlers in confusion, but judging by their expressions, this 'Bakugan Trap seems to be really dangerous.

"Now, come Bakugan Trap." Vali threw the rectangle in the sky before it opened up to the shape of a wolf. "Haos Darkus Fenrir." A mixture of light and dark light erupted in the sky, once again causing the three to over their eyes. Even Lync was not immune to the light as he covered his eyes.

*RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR*

A large shadow appeared in the air before it crashed on the ground, causing it to shake. "WOAH!" Both Baron and Romeo fell on the ground from the sudden landing while Sona regained her balance. Groaning in pain, Baron was the first to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was a large pair of fangs. "HOLY COW!"

" **Baron, Sona, stay back!"** Tyna warned as she and Nemus stood in front of their Brawlers protectively. In front of the Bakugan was a large wolf with ash grey fur, two yellow horns coming out of its shoulders, and yellow eyes.

 **Fenrir: PL 400**

" **Something's not right."** Nemus said with narrowed eyes. **"This Bakugan Trap…...he's different."**

"How right you are Nemus." Vali said with a smile. "My Fenrir is unlike most Bakugan Traps as he has the ability to use TWO different attributes: Haos and Darkus." Baron and Sona gasped in shock as Vali placed another ability card in his Gauntlet. "But rather than just talk, allow me to show you. Darkus Ability, activate. Hollow Roar!" Widening its eyes, Fenrir let out a loud roar towards both Albion and Altair, covering them in dark energy.

"Oh no." Sona gasped as Tyna's Crystalized Mist began to thaw around the two Bakugan before they were freed completely.

 **Albion: PL 400-800**

"HEY! What the heck happened?!" Baron shouted in surprise.

"Come on, you can't be that dumb." Lync cleaned his ear while giving Baron a smirk. "That ability was able to free our Bakugan from your little ice trap. And now, it's time for us to get some payback." Baron grit his teeth while clenching his fists. However, he jumped a bit when he felt Sona place a hand on his shoulder.

"Baron, we have to stay focused." Sona advised, glaring at the Vexos and Spectre. "If we aren't careful, then we'll lose both the Aquos and Haos Energies, which means the Vexos will be much closer to finishing their weapon." Nodding, Baron, Sona and their Bakugan stared at Vali and Lync, who were protected by Albion, Altair and Fenrir.

 **Boogie back**

 **(Mira appears on the left as her brother appeared on the right, smirking. She is then seen driving her motorcycle in Vestal.)**

 **Tobidashita timing narihibiku kurakushon**

 **(Mira looks out the window of Natsu's home before looking at him as he puts on his scarf, walking away from her..)**

 **Nigawarai no show time, tada enjite**

 **(The scene changes to her enjoying a cup of tea with the other female Brawlers, along with the females of team Natsu as Gray and Gajeel fight in the background.)**

 **Kurui dashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart**

 **(Natsu slams his right fist into his left palm while looking up with a determined expression as light shined down on him.)**

 **Nando demo Falling Falling down(boogie back)**

 **(Natsu was flying over an ocean, with Happy carrying him. One his left were Wendy and Carla while Gajeel and Lily were on his right. Two light orbs were thrown at Natsu before they exploded, though when the smoke settled, Leonidas appears, flying forward with a determined face.)**

 **Kimi wo oikakete**

 **(Wilda is on one knee, clapping his hands together as they created a large shockwave.)**

 **mune no kodou hayaku naru(boogie back)**

 **(Hydranoid appears in the middle, letting out a massive roar. Percival and Vladitor appear as well, with Percival holding his sword and shield on the left while Vladitor had his axe on the right.)**

 **Setsuna ni koishita**

 **(Nemus summons a light shield to block several red lasers as Ingram appears under him, putting her hands together to perform a wind attack.)**

 **yume wo mou ichido**

 **(Tyna appears, pointing her right hand at the left while holding her staff on the right.)**

 **Boogie back, Boogie Back**

 **(Gurin lets out a roar as flames surrounded his body. Leonidas then appears in his Maxus Form, looking away from the camera.)**

 **Boogie back, Boogie back**

 **(Mira smiles at a group photo of all the Brawlers and their Bakugan before walking away.)**

 **AAAANNNNNDDDDDDD that is where we're going to leave off for this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have to be honest: thinking about some original chapters for this story is kind of hard, especially since I wanna give some kind of development to the characters before we reach the Grand Magic Games arc, which…..let's just say will be WAY DIFFERENT than how it went down in Canon.**

 **Now the idea for this chapter was SUPPOSED to be Ace, but since I did say the next chapter would be called White Dragon vs Holy Saint, I decided to make it a tag battle between Baron, Sona, Vali and Lync. Because of how large this fight will be, I decided to split it into two parts, mostly to build up hype lol. Hopefully I can make the chapter sooner than this one, though it might be tough considering I just started school. As for the Spectres being drawn, I can ask my artist to do it, but it might be a while, so please be patient.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: The Juggernaut Drive.**


	33. Chapter 33: The Juggernaut Drive

**Heeeeeelllllllllllloooooooooooooo everyone~~~~~~~~~ It is IIIIIIIIIIIIII, The 3rd Dragneellllllllllll~~~~~~~~~ I have no idea why I'm singing~~~~~~~~ Bbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuttttttttttt go along with itttttttttttt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alright, I'm done.**

 **But yeah, I hope you guys are doing well this fine day. Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, it's just been hard to write a two on two Brawl while giving each character a certain amount of screentime(plus the fact that this is before the GMG makes it harder to come up with original content.)**

 **Now for those who are confused with how Lync still has Altair: in episode 30, Shun battled Lync in New Vestroia and destroyed Altair with Ingram and Skyress, which is at that point, Lync decided to use Aluze. In this story, that hasn't happened, hence why he still has Altair….for now;)**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **Kival737101: Sorry about the wait, I'm not doing it on purpose lol.**

 **Neo Infinity: Well yeah, she's a strong female, why wouldn't I have Sona do something?**

 **Giltlawyer9000: Thanks for the compliment. I haven't watched a lot of Chaotic, so I might not be able to write that crossover, sorry.**

 **Rufus264: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Read what I said before the reviews, that'll answer your first question. I plan on Leo getting a few new evolutions that are different from Drago since I don't want Natsu and him to just be replacements for Dan and Drago. Really don't like Gray huh? He's not my favorite, but he's not the most hated.**

 **To recap the last chapter: Realizing how outgunned they were, Ace decided to try and train on his own in order to prepare for any future conflicts, which inspired Baron to do the same. However, as he was training himself, he was greeted by Romeo, who went on to thank him and the Resistance for bringing Natsu back. In the Calamity, Lync was able to convince Vali to attack the Brawlers without the permission of Damus and the others, and they were able to surprise Baron and Romeo. But just as the 2 on 1 Brawl would commence, Sona arrived on the scene in order to help Baron. How will this brawl end, and will the rest of Fairy Tail come to aid them? Time to find out….**

 **(What are ya gonna do?)**

 **Natsu throws in Leonidas with a smile as the red dragon appeared on the field in a torrent of flames.**

 **(The odds are stacked against you.)**

 **Both he and Damus activate their Gauntlets before throwing in their Bakugan.**

 **(Back against the wall,)**

 **Cybertros backflips to dodge several purple energy beams.**

 **(You gotta give it your a-a-a-a-a-all,)**

 **Tsubaki, Mira, Kallen, Vali, Volt, Lync and Alister throw in their Bakugan. A large shadows crashes on the field. Ventus Altair flies in the sky while Vladitor slashes his axe.**

 **(This is the final stand, a-a, a-a, a-ah)**

 **Maxus Leonidas and Helios crash into each other. The Vexos appear from the left while the Spectres appear from the right, then Spectra and Gus appear in the middle.**

 **(The powers in you hand!)**

 **Shadow Prov and Roxie grin before throwing their partners.**

 **(Two worlds collide,)**

 **Six swords fall from the heavens, each representing an Attribute.**

 **(On the inside)**

 **Six warriors appeared in front of everyone, extending a hand. Albion flews high in the air while spreading his wings, Wilda crashes through a wall, a massive mechanical Bakugan roars in the sky, the Spectres ship fires on Crocus and a portal pulls Natsu and Damus inside.**

 **(You gotta fight for what's right,)**

 **Natsu and Leonidas scream as Dragon Bond is formed.**

 **(Before it's gone, gone, gone!)**

 **Leonidas fires a Lightning Flame Dragon Roar while Cybertros uses Rygon cannon. Both attacks collide, causing a massive explosion.**

 **(This is Bakugan!)**

' _Fairy Hills'_

Soft snores echoed through the room of one Kallen Kozuki. A blanket was covering her lower abdomen and her left arm was covering her eyes from the sunlight bleeding through her curtains. Yup, it was just peaceful slumber for the second Pyrus Brawler of the Resistance.

" **Ahhhhh…."** However, her slumber was interrupted by the sound of painful groans from Pyrus Inferno Gurin, who was lying on her bed stand while glowing bright red. **"Kallen…."**

"Not now Gurin….let me sleep…." Kallen groaned while turning her body away from her partner. However, he continued to let out groans of pain, even rolling on the stand for a bit, which made Kallen sigh in irritation as she lifted herself up. "Okay, what is-Gurin?" Rubbing her eyes, the blue eyed female widened her eyes at the sight of her Bakugan.

" **I feel…...a battle…...Nemus and Tyna are battling…..the Attribute Energy is calling to me….."** Gurin said while panting in pain. Kallen quickly moved her body to a sitting position while picking up her Bakugan.

"Baron and Sona are fighting? Crap, we have to help them." Kallen said with a serious tone before she stood up, grabbing her Gauntlet and a set of clothes she brought along for the ride.

' _Fairy Tail Guildhall'_

"I'm not kidding. They actually have these things called video games, and you get play as the people in the game. It's so awesome." Natsu said with a dreamy sigh while drinking from his mug, the alcohol burning away thanks to his magic. "Dan showed me this game called Call of Duty, and you get to play as a soldier and fight bad guys."

"Wow, that sounds fun. What kind of fish do they have on Earth?" Happy asked, looking at the ceiling while trying to image so many types of fish.

"Actually, they're not that different from here. But they don't have any flying fish, thank god." Natsu said in relief.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned something about eating flying fish. It really tastes that bad?" Ace asked Natsu with a raised brow.

"They did. I had to wash my mouth for a while just to get rid of the taste. That's the last time I try any fish that isn't in water." Lucy said, shivering a bit at the memory of the disgusting fish she ate thanks to Happy's 'expertise.'

"Hey, I thought those fish would be tasty." Happy argued while crossing his paws cutely, getting a giggle from Alice.

"At least you know now so you won't make the same mistake. I don't think I could ever eat a flying fish." Alice said while wiping the bar top.

"Yeah. I'd rather have his ex-wife's cooking than a flying fish." Wakaba said with a chuckle, shaking Macao's shoulder.

"Hey, Enno's cooking wasn't that bad." Macao defended, getting a look from his old friend/partner. After a few moments, he sighed while lowering his head in defeat. "Okay yeah, her cooking's pretty bad."

"You know, I kinda wanna train right now." Natsu said offhandedly. "Say Leo, wanna try to come up with-"

" **Ahhhh…"** Natsu couldn't finish his sentence as Leonidas began to moan in pain, his whole body glowing red like Gurin. He wasn't the only one as both Percival and Vladitor also began glowing, only they were purple instead of red.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" Happy questioned with heavy concern in his voice.

"I don't know. Percival's never done this. Only when he got half of the Darkus energy." Ace said before picking up his partner from his shoulder. "Percival, what's going on?"

" **Nemus…..and Tyna…...we can sense them through the Attribute Energies."** Percival answered.

" **They're….in battle….with the Vexos…."** Vladitor added through 'gritted teeth.'

"Hang on, Baron and Sona are fighting alone?" Lucy asked, also growing concerned for Natsu's 'alien' friends.

" **Against….a new powerful…...Bakugan…..it could be Damus….."** Leonidas added before Natsu stood up from his seat.

"Then we gotta help them. Ace, Alice, let's go." Natsu commanded, as if he was some kind of commander.

"I don't take orders from you Pinky." Ace said with a huff. Regardless, he and Alice(who had discarded her apron, both stood up, walking towards the Dragon Slayer.

"We're coming too." Lucy said, with Happy nodding in agreement.

"No." Natsu said firmly, much to the shock of his Fairy Tail Guildmates. "After what happened with Levy and her team, I want you guys to stay here until it's safe. If you see Kallen or Tsubaki, tell them to find us."

"But-"

"I don't want you guys getting hurt, okay?" Natsu said, his tone sounding as strict as Erza's. "We'll be back, I promise." With that, the trio of Brawlers rushed out of the Guildhall.

' _He's really growing up, huh?'_ Macao thought, watching the boy he called his student run off to face a new challenge.

' _With Baron and Sona'_

The tension in the air was thick. Thick enough where you could cut it with a sword. On one side were the trio of Bakugan: Haos Albion, Ventus Altair and Haos Darkus Fenrir. Behind them were their Brawlers Vali Lucifer and Lync Volan.

And standing opposite of them were the Bakugan Haos Saint Nemus and Aquos Mera Tyna, with their Brawlers Baron and Sona standing behind them. Next to the members of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance was Romeo Conbolt, who watched the entire battle unfold.

 **Saint Nemus: PL 1300**

 **Mera Tyna: PL 400**

 **Albion: PL 800**

 **Altair: PL 500**

 **Fenrir: PL 400**

"Well, would you look at that? We have three Bakugan, and you only have two." Lync said rhetorically with a cocky smirk. "Tell you what: give us your Attribute Energies, and we'll let you walk away."

"Personally, I think you should take the deal. So far, you've failed to make this an enjoyable battle." Vali said nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"No way! We won't let you destroy Vestroia." Baron declared with a glare.

"If you truly think we'd surrender after everything we've done, then you clearly underestimate us." Sona added, fixing her glasses. "And I think I'll prove it now. Ability activate! Torrential Zone!"

" **Power of Aquos, please lend me your strength."** Tyna said while holding her staff with both hands, her eyes closed. Her whole body began to glow blue as water started to emerge under her, spread around the Gate Card area.

"Wow…..this is so awesome." Romeo said in awe, though he did shiver as the water brushed his feet. "Okay, t-t-that's cold."

" **This won't make a difference."** Albion said as he and Altair began to fly upwards to avoid the water.

*HOWL*

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Fenrir, who slowly began to sink further into the water. It tried to break itself free, but it felt like some kind of creature was pulling it down.

 **Fenrir: 400-200**

"Hmmm, not a bad ability. But I have one of my own." Vali said before inserting an ability card in his Gauntlet. However, much to his slight surprise, it failed to activate. "What's this?"

"That's the beauty of Torrential Zone." Sona said with a confident smile. "Once a Bakugan is caught in this ability, it loses half of its power level, and cannot use any of their abilities." Vali simply raised a brow, even as Fenrir reverted back to its contained form, landing in front of the silver haired male as two of his life gauge bars drained.

"Look who's got first blood, nice one Battle Brawlers." Lync 'complimented' before he inserted two cards in his Gauntlet. "But try this one out. Double ability, activate! Thunder Flare, plus Spinal Saucer!" Letting out a roar, Altair aimed its tail at Nemus, charging green electricity as the rings on its wings began to glow bright green.

"Romeo, stay back." Sona ordered the young wizard.

 **Altair: 500-700-900**

 **Saint Nemus: 1300-1100**

"Allow me to help." Vali said with a smirk while lifting his Gauntlet. "Ability, activate. Luminous Barrage." Opening its blue energy wings, Albion began to summon several glowing orbs of light, increasing his strength.

 **Albion: 800-1100**

Sona couldn't help but grit her teeth in anger. With the combined total of their power levels, Albion and Altair could very well decimate both her and Baron, ending this Brawl before she could even react. "Now…" Vali raised his right hand with a smirk. "Fire." With a single command, Albion fired several beams of light while Altair fired two green rings, along with its own beam of energy.

"Not so fast!" Baron reached into his pocket and pulled out his Bakugan Trap before he threw it in the air. "Go Bakugan Trap: Haos Piercian!" The square shaped Trap opened it, allowing its large stone fortress-like body to stand strong.

 **Piercian: PL 350**

Baron then took out two ability cards, inserting them into his Gauntlet. "Double ability, activate! Tank Bunker plus Sparkly Roa!" Piercian began to fold its leg, raising its large shields while Nemus raised his staff in the air, summoning a large yellow barrier.

 **Piercian: 350-550**

 **Albion: 1100-900**

 **Altair: 900-700**

 **Saint Nemus: 1100-1300**

The attacks collided with the barrier, striking it with as much force as the attackers could muster. But no matter how hard they tried, the barrier stood strong."Thank you Baron." Sona admitted with a soft smile.

"No problem. We have to watch each other's backs, am I right?" Baron said while grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. He then gave her a simple smile. "Now, show them what you're made of."

"Very well." Sona placed two more ability cards in her Gauntlet. "Double ability, activate. Gale Storm plus Corrosion Shower!" Tyna began to spin her staff a few times before slamming it on the ground. Soon, dark clouds began to appear in the sky, followed by a large rain shower.

"Awwww man. You know how hard it is to wash this without it stinking?" Lync questioned angrily while using his right arm to shield himself from the rain. Vali on the other hand didn't mind the rain and simply focused on the battle.

"The rain should be the least of your worries." Vali said simply while gesturing to their Bakugan.

*RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR*

Altair's pain-filled roar echoed through the air. The reason for that was due to the rain, which slowly began to rust its metal surface. **"This…...rain…...what have you done?!"** Albion commanded, feeling the effects of the rain as his blue wings began to fade.

"Corrosion Shower is an ability that drains my enemy Bakugan's Power Level as long as they aren't Aquos, and Gale Storm takes away 200 points" Sona said simply, her violet eyes glaring at the Vexo and Spectre respectively.

 **Albion: 900-500-300**

 **Altair: 700-300-100**

Albion growled under his breath before he reverted back to Bakugan form, draining Vali's life gauge by one bar. Altair too fell on the ground before reverting back to ball form, though it still had its rust-plated armor due to Tyna's ability. "Awww come on! I just had it fixed, and now you go and ruin it. You Battle Brawlers really do suck." Lync said with a deep glare as three bars of his life gauge dropped. Nemus, Tyna and Piercian all reverted back to their ball forms, returning to their Brawlers.

"So, did we catch your interest?" Sona questioned Vali, who examined his partner between his fingers.

"Very." Vali answered, a smirk spread on his face. "I admit, underestimating you Brawlers is something I shouldn't have done, considering how well your leader did against Damus. Now…" Reaching into his pocket, Vali threw in a Gate card of his own, allowing it to spread through the area. "Let us begin round two."

"Sona, let me handle this." Baron said with a look of determination in his voice.

"Baron, don't do it by yourself." Romeo objected.

"It's okay." Sona spoke up with a nod. "I'll be here if you need me." This got an appreciative smile from the youngest of the Battle Brawlers.

"Oh please. Give it a rest with the Heroic speeches already. You know how annoying they are?" Lync said with an annoyed sigh before he pocketed Altair. He then smirked as he pulled another Bakugan out. "Good thing the Professor made me another Bakugan just in case."

"Stay out of this." Vali said to his short ally. "I want to test this one's strength on my own."

"Seriously? What's with you and honor? Whatever, knock yourself out." Lync said with a shrug. Both Baron and Vali glared at one another before tossing their Bakugan.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Both Brawlers threw their respective partners, who clashed with one another before they landed on the field. The two Haos Bakugan opened up, allowing their true forms to be unleashed.

"Time for an Attribute Change, don't you think Nemus?" Baron called out to his partner, who nodded.

" **Very well. Attribute Change!"** The two shields on Nemus' legs suddenly began to spin. **"From Haos to Ventus, Attribute Energy give me strength!"** The shields stopped, pointing at a symbol that represents the Ventus symbol. Raising his staff, Nemus suddenly changed, with his armor becoming a dark green, his skin becoming a light shade of green and his blue eyes became a bright orange. **"Now, I am Ventus Nemus!"**

"Wow, that's so cool." Romeo muttered in awe. "Can all your Bakugan do that?"

" **No. Only Nemus and I are the only ones in the Resistance that can change Attributes."** Tyna answered the young fire wizard.

"First Darkus, then Ventus. For someone so young, you have much potential." Vali said with a nod. "I will thoroughly enjoy this battle. Albion?"

" **Nemus, show me your strength."** Albion said before sprouting his wings and flying to the sky.

" **Very well. Baron?"**

"Right. Ability, activate!" Baron raised his Gauntlet, activating his ability card. "Ventus Hurricane!" Spinning his staff around his body, Nemus launched a large tornado around Albion, blocking his every escape.

 **Saint Nemus: 600-800**

 **Albion: 800-700**

Despite being surrounded by the wind, Albion remained in the air with an unreadable expression. "If you liked that, check this out!" Baron inserted another Ability Card in his Gauntlet. "Ability, activate! Elemental Roar!"

" **Now that you've felt my wind, feel my light!"** Nemus declared as he aimed his staff at the tornado before unleashing a beam of pure light.

 **Albion: 700-500**

"Alright. Baron can win this!" Romeo said with a big smile, though Sona was suspicious.

' _He isn't afraid. But why?'_ Sona thought with narrowed eyes.

"Gate card…..open." Vali flicked his fingers at the ground, allowing the area to glow a bright white light. "Flat Power." Just as Nemus' Elemental Roar was close to striking his opponent…..both it and the tornado disappeared.

 **Saint Nemus: 800-600**

 **Albion: 700-800**

"Awww man! I thought we had him." Baron complained with gritted teeth.

" **He anticipated Baron mounting a full attack, so he planned on countering it with a Gate Card. This Vali is strong and wise."** Tyna pointed out.

"Now I think it's time we should our light, wouldn't you Albion?" Vali asked before using two Ability Cards. "Double Ability, activate. Thunder Pulse, plus fusion ability: Luminous Ring."

" **For a moment, you should promise Nemus. However, it's time I showed you my true power."** Albion said darkly before opening his arms, a bright yellow energy covering his palms.

"Hang on Nemus! Ability, activate!" Baron tried to use another ability card, only for it to remain deactivated. "Huh? What gives?"

"It's called an Ability." Vali said with a hint of smugness in his voice. "Thanks to the Fusion Ability Luminous Ring, you can't activate any abilities to stop Albion's attack."

" **He's right….I can't use anything!"** Nemus groaned as a glowing ring appeared around him, holding him in place.

" **BEGONE!"** With that, Albion clapped his hands so hard, it launched a massive shockwave towards the Resistance Bakugan. All Nemus could do was scream as Albion's Thunder Pulse struck him with enough force to send him flying. Not only did it hit Nemus, but it also caused a large amount of wind to strike the surrounding area, uprooting several nearby trees while also blowing away the leaves of several others. Baron, Sona and Romeo all tried their best to hold their ground, but the wind was too strong and they were sent flying back.

 **Albion: 800-1000**

" **I'm sorry Baron."** Were Nemus' last words before he reverted back to ball form, all while four of Baron's life gauge were drained.

"Damn, that was impressive." Lync said with a whistle as Vali caught Albion.

"Now that I've had my share of fun, you can handle the rest." Vali said before putting his hands in his pockets. Lync gave the silver haired male a look before he shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Owwww, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Baron said while sitting up, rubbing his sore head. He looked down and noticed Nemus in his Bakugan form. "NEMUS!"

"This is ridiculous." Sona said while standing up. "Just when we think we've had the advantage, Vali was able to counter it. He's almost as skilled as Damus."

"That is true, considering I am the second ranked member of the Spectres." Vali said with a smile while twirling a single lock of hair. "But enough about me. I think it's time my PARTNER had his own share of fun."

"You're damn right. I'm sick of just sitting out." Lync said with a smirk before he threw in a Gate Card. Once it opened up, he took out his second Bakugan. "Say hello to my little friend: Bakugan, brawl!" He threw his new Bakugan to the field before it opened up. "Ventus Aluze, stand!" A bright green light shined from the ground, much to the discomfort of the Battle Brawlers Resistance.

*HHHOOWWWWLLLL*

Emerging from the light was a bird-like machine, howling in the sky like a wolf. As it flew out of the ground, more of its body was revealed to everyone. The new mechanical Bakugan resembled Ventus Altair, except it had a wider visor, a bulky figure, four outward facing spikes under its body, slanted square-shaped wings and two small turrets under its belly.

 **Aluze: PL 700**

"Like what you see? Aluze was made based on Altair, but she's a lot more stronger." Lync said with pure arrogance. "But why don't I show you how strong she is."

" **Sona, it's time I joined the battle."** Tyna said with pure determination before turned into sphere mode.

"Right. Bakugan, brawl!" Sona tossed her partner onto the field. "Aquos Mera Tyna, stand!" Opening up, Tyna grew to her true form, glaring deeply at Aluze.

 **Mera Tyna: PL 600**

Sona quickly inserted an Ability Card in her Gauntlet. "Ability, activate! Aqua Razor Wave!" Gathering water into her staff, Tyna looked at Aluze before swinging it at the mechanical Bakugan, launching an energy slash made out of water. "Woah, that looks like Juvia's move." Romeo pointed out.

 **Mera Tyna: 600-800**

"Ha, big deal." Lync said with a shrug before activating an ability of his own. "Ability, activate! Giga Armor!" Opening its mouth, Aluze launched a hexagon-shaped barrier, which began to multiple until it created a massive shield, blocking Tyna's ability.

 **Mera Tyna: 800-500**

 **Aluze: 700-1000**

Sona bit her lower lip in annoyance. The fact Lync was able to nonchalantly block her Bakugan's attack slightly irked her. But she couldn't let that get in the way of this battle. "I admit, your new Bakugan is….strong. But don't underestimate Tyna's power." Reaching into her pockets, Sona took out two ability cards, inserting them into her Gauntlet. "Double ability, activate! Gale Storm, plus Corrosion Shower!" Like with Altair, Tyna summoned a large dark clouds in the sky, preparing to defeat the Mechanical Bakugan.

"Oh no, not this time." Lync said while wagging his finger before pointing to the ground. "Gate Card, open! Ring Zero!" The Gate Card began to glow brightly around the area.

"What's gonna happen now?" Romeo asked, fear evident in his voice.

" **So…..na?"** Baron, Sona and Romeo all gasped in horror as they saw Tyna slowly began turn into stone thanks to the Gate Card.

"Judging by your reaction, you don't know what Ring Zero can do." Vali said. "It stops the opponent Bakugan's ability, and freezes them in place, meaning Tyna is open for an attack."

"That's right. Now, ability activate!" Lync put in yet another ability card in his Gauntlet. "Sling Boomerang!" Aiming the back of its wings at Tyna, Aluze launched its own energy slash at the Aquos Bakugan.

 **Mera Tyna: 500-300**

"TYNA!" Baron shouted in concern.

"Don't worry Baron. I won't let Tyna lose." Smiling, Tyna reached into her pocket, pulling out a rectangle-shaped Bakugan before she threw it in the air. "Come Bakugan Trap: Aquos Huntark!" Releasing itself from its confined form, the Bakugan Trap crashed hard into the Gate Card, 'swimming' inside of it. "Ability, activate! Aquos Jet Swivel!" Just as Aluze's Slong Boomerang was about the strike the petrified figure of Tyna….a figure burst through the ground, covered in a body of water, blocking the attack effectively.

"Awww, what?" Lync groaned in annoyance as the water surrounding the figure disappeared, revealing a large Great White Shark with two large cannons on its back and what looked like the front of a ship on its back.

 **Huntark: 350**

 **Mera Tyna: 300-600**

"That would be my Bakugan Trap, Aquos Huntark. Thanks to his ability Aquos Jet Swivel, which not only negates my opponent's ability, but it also restores the power level of Mera Tyna back to her base level." Sona said with her own smirk. "Now it's two to one, advantage me."

"Teaming up against one Bakugan? Wow, and here I thought you had some sense of honor." Lync said while shaking his head in disappointment.

"You're one to talk! Remember when Shadow and Mylene tag teamed against Natsu?" Baron shouted back with a glare. "So don't go talking about honor when none of you Vexos have any!" All Baron's yelling did was get an indifferent expression from Lync.

"I appreciate what you've done Baron, this is my battle as well." Sona said while glancing at her friend before looking back at the battle. "Now, it's time we even the odds." Inserting an ability card in her gauntlet, Sona began to her chain of attacks. "Aquos ability, activate! Rain of Hope!" Huntark growled before aiming both of its cannons in the air, the Aquos symbol appearing on the side. The shark-like creature fired two large balls of water into the sky, causing a shower of glowing blue water to fall to the ground. The rain sprinkled on Tyna's body, slowly freeing her from the effects of the Gate Card.

" **Thank you Huntark."** Tyna said warmly to the Bakugan Trap.

"Next…." Sona inserted another ability card, only this one had the Pyrus symbol on it. "Pyrus ability, activate! Heatwave!" With another growl, Huntark aimed its cannons at Aluze, the Aquos symbol changing to that of Pyrus. Locking on target, Huntark fired two fireballs at the Mechanical Bakugan.

"That won't hurt Aluze. Fly in the air!" Receiving a command from its master, Aluze began to fly higher into the air, successfully dodging Huntark's fireballs. "Ha, how was that?"

"Impressive…...only, I wasn't aiming for Aluze." Sona said with a very small hint of smugness in her voice, getting a raised brow from Vali.

' _If her intention wasn't to hit Aluze, then…'_ Vali's eyes slightly widened as he looked back in the air, noticing the fireballs colliding with one another. The air around the area suddenly began to heat up, causing the humans and aliens to sweat.

"Woah, that's hot." Romeo said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Great, now I'm sweaty." Lync said with a glare. "What's next: you're gonna cover me in webs?"

"You might want to pay attention to Aluze." Vali said with a flat tone. Lync gave him a confused expression before looking up in the air, gasping in shock.

"ALUZE!" The mechanical Bakugan began to struggle in the air, its insides beginning to burn up.

"That's the effect of Heatwave. It prevents my opponent's Bakugan from using any of its abilities for the duration of the battle." Sona smiled before she inserted a ventus ability card. "And finally, Ventus ability, activate! Dual Tempest!" Changing its symbol to Ventus, Huntark fired two green energy orbs above Aluze, expanding into two large green rings. Soon, two tornados emerged from the rings, striking the mechanical Bakugan on the back and pinning it on the ground.

 **Aluze: 1000-700**

 **Huntark: 350-650**

"Awww man, Aluze! Get up!" Lync practivally pleaded, though Aluze could not respond as it struggled to raise its head.

"I will end this battle." Sona said before activating two ability cards. "Double Ability, Activate! Poseidon's Wrath plus fusion ability: Kraken Impact!" With her eyes glowing, Tyna slammed her staff on the ground, summoning a large wave.

 **Mera Tyna: 600-900-1100**

 **Aluze: 700-500**

A look of fear appeared on Lync's face as he saw Tyna's attacks closing in, ready to end his mechanical Bakugan once and for all. "Ability, Activate! Divine Dividing!" A wave of glowing blue energy was suddenly emitted onto Tyna's water, causing it to disappear.

" **WHAT?!"** Tyna, along with her friends gasped in horror as Albion slowly began to descend from the sky, his wings glowing ever so brightly.

 **Albion: 800-950-1050**

 **Mera Tyna: 1100-850**

" **It seems we've almost run out of time."** Albion said with a serious tone.

"Looks like I'll have to rescue you, don't I Lync?" Vali said, his Gauntlet raised high.

"I never said you needed to butt in." Lync said with pure irritation before he smirked. "But then again, why should I be complaining? Butt in as much as you want."

" **Cowards. I didn't think they would stoop so low."** Nemus said with a deep glare.

"Yeah. We'll show them!" Baron declared before grabbing Nemus and throwing him into battle. "Bakugan, brawl! Saint Nemus, stand!" With a pillar of light, Haos Saint Nemus once again appeared on the field, a look of determination in his face.

 **Saint Nemus: 600**

"Nemus, Attribute Change now!" Nodding, Nemus extended his staff as his shields began to spin like before, eventually landing on the Darkus symbol.

" **Attribute Change: Darkus Saint Nemus!"** Like with his Ventus form, Nemus' body changed to a mixture of dark and light purple.

"Double ability, activate! Darkus Force plus Darkus Sky!"

" **Face the power of Darkus Nemus!"** Slamming the bottom of his staff on the ground, Nemus summoned several dark clouds, surrounding the area. Channeling energy into the top of his staff, Nemus aimed it at Albion.

 **Saint Nemus: 600-800-1100**

" **TAKE THIS!"** With a mighty roar, Nemus launched a purple energy ball from the tip of his staff. All Albion did was cross his arms as the energy attack struck him, pushing him back a few feet in the air.

"Alright, now we're in business!" Romeo said with a happy smile. It was touch and go, but it looked like they might actually win this battle! Bakugan brawling is so-

"Hehehehehe…." However, that hope was cut short as everyone heard Vali chuckle. It wasn't a malicious chuckle, or one of arrogance. It sounded like…..amusement more than anything.

"Why is his laughing?" Baron asked Sona, a deep pit forming in his stomach.

"I don't know, but be on your guard." Sona ordered, her violet eyes glaring at Vali, who looked back at her with a smirk.

"The two of you are much more powerful that one would imagine. If I'm being honest, I'm grateful for that." Vali said before he dropped his smirk and reached into his pocket, pulling out another ability card. "But now, I think it's time I showed you the true power of Albion: the White Dragon of Light." Knowing what his partner meant, Albion began to descend to the ground, landing in front of Aluze. "Now, Ability Card, activate…." A dark glare appeared on the silver haired male's face before he said two words that would send shivers down the spines of his opponents. "Juggernaut Drive."

*THUMP*THUMP

" **Grrrrr….."** Albion suddenly began to growl like a feral beast, much to the shock of everyone, even Lync.

"Hey…..is he alright?" Lync questioned, only to be ignored by Vali.

*THUMP*THUMP*

" **Something's happening."** Nemus said in a serious tone, unconsciously holding his staff. Both Tyna and Huntark also felt….something emerging from Albion.

*THUMP*THUMP*

Albion's body began to glow in a bright light, small cracks appearing on his armor. The light was so intense, it forced Baron and Sona to cover their eyes.

" **RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

With a mighty roar, Albion's whole body was covered in pure light, burning the ground underneath him. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Romeo shouted, the light being so intense that he could actually FEEL the heat from it. The light then disappeared in the blink of an eye, the heat disappearing along with it.

" **Sona, Baron, Romeo, are you alright?"** Tyna said, trying to clear her vision after the sudden lightshow.

" **Everyone….we have a problem."** Nemus called out, being the first to recover from the temporary blindness. Clearing their vision, the Heroes opened their eyes…...gasping in pure shock and awe at what they were seeing.

"H-H-H-Holy…."

"I….I can't believe this….."

"Guys, w-what are we g-gonna do now?"

Standing in front of the fallen Ventus Aluze was the Haos Bakugan Albion, only…..he was much different than he was prior to his sudden transformation. Albion's face resembled that of a Dragon, sharp teeth appearing from his mouth, his chest was much bulkier, his wings were several feet longer, two horns appeared on his head, and a long-spiky tail wagging from his behind. The new Bakugan raised its head, its yellow eyes looking at Nemus, Tyna and Huntark before it opened its mouth. **"THIS…...IS MY TRUE POWER."** Albion said rather darkly.

 **Albion: 1050-2050**

" **What happened to you? This…...this power."** In a rare moment, Nemus spoke in a truly fearful tone.

"This is Albion's final form: The Juggernaut Drive. I refrain from actually using it unless it's absolutely necessary." Vali said with a hand on his hip. "With Juggernaut Drive, Albion can use two of his most powerful abilities without using all his power. But in this instance, I'll only need one." As if time was slowing down, Vali once again raised his arm, an ability card inserted inside. "Now…..ability, activate…" As if through a telepathic link, Albion raised his left arm to the sky. "Rhitta's Judgement." With that single command…...a small yellow orb appeared on Albion's palm.

"Is….that it?" Romeo asked, a very small amount of hope in his voice.

However….that hope was crushed as the small orb began to grow, larger and larger until it towered over it. To everyone…..Albion had the power to destroy the world. "Holy crap…" Lync stepped back in fear, though he did fall on his butt. Never, not even when he witnessed Natsu's battle with Spectra, had the Ventus Brawler of the Vexos witnessed such power.

 **Albion: 2050-2450-2850-3250**

 **Mera Tyna: 850-450**

 **Huntark: 650-250**

 **Saint Nemus: 1100-700**

"This is what happens to anyone who crosses the Spectres: absolute pain." Vali said with a dark tone, his hair covering his left eye. "Albion, finish them."

" **VERY WELL VALI."** Albion simply gestured his finger downward, throwing his Rhitta's Judgement towards Nemus and Tyna.

"Ability, activate!" Both Sona and Baron activated their respective abilities, hoping to hold back Albion's attack.

"Marine Barrier/Pyramid Shield!" Tyna pressed her hand on the ground, summoning a large bubble barrier. Nemus raised his staff, summoning a glowing pyramid-shaped shield inside the bubble to add extra defense.

 **Mera Tyna: 450-750**

 **Saint Nemus: 900-1100**

 **Albion: 3250-3050**

Rhitta's Judgement struck the double barrier, causing the very ground to shake. "HANG IN THERE GUYS!" Baron shouted in hopes of inspiring the Bakugan.

"DON'T SURRENDER!" Sona added, her feet slowly dragging against the ground due to the amount of wind pressure from the attack.

"It makes no difference." Vali closed his eyes before turning his back against the Battle Brawlers. "You've lost."

*CRACK*

Both Tyna and Nemus' barriers slowly began to crack as Albion's attack began pushing forward. Even Aluze was unimmune as it was sent tumbling backwards, reverting back to ball form and landing in front of an awestruck Lync. **"WE…...CAN'T…...HOLD IT!"** Nemus and Tyna both let out a scream as they attempted to hold their ground.

Only…...for their shields to collapse. It felt like time was slowing down as both the Haos and Aquos Bakugan saw Albion's attack inch closer to them. _**'Baron/Sona…...we failed…'**_

*BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM*

The instant Albion's Rhitta's Judgement struck Nemus and Tyna, a massive explosion, one that could be seen all the way from Magnolia, erupted, causing the very ground to shake. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Having lost their balance, Baron, Sona and Romeo were engulfed in the explosion before they flew back several feet. Huntark didn't fare any better as it reverted back to Confined form, flying off in the distance.

As for Nemus and Tyna, all they could do was let out a soundless scream as their bodies began to glow yellow and blue respectively, their Attribute Energies flying high into the sky, and beyond.

' _Vexos Palace'_

*BEEP*BEEP*

"Huh?" Professor Clay turned away from his notes for a moment when he heard the alarms in his lab go off. Curious, he quickly ran inside, only to see the rest of his colleagues frantically typing on their computers. "What's happening?" Clay ordered.

"Sir….the Bakugan Termination System is detecting a large amount of energy moving to our location." One of the scientists said, not taking his eyes off his screen.

*BOOM*

Before Clay could respond, something struck the Bakugan Termination System, causing it to glow yellow and blue. Once the light died out…..the Aquos and Haos containers began to glow, indicating that the two Attribute Energies were captured. Professor Clay had to clean his glasses to ensure that what he was seeing was true.

And it was…..the Aquos and Haos energies now belonged to the Vexos.

' _Back in Earthland'_

"I think it was here, come on!" Inside the forest of Magnolia, Natsu, Ace, Kallen(who they had just met up with) and Alice began run through, in search of the battle that seemed to have involved their friends Sona and Baron.

"I don't see them. Are you sure it's this way?" Ace asked his partner on his shoulder, who gave him a look.

" **Yes. This is the last place we sensed them."** Percival said with a nod.

" **But we can't sense them anymore. Maybe they won their brawl."** Gurin said, getting a raised brow from Kallen.

"If that's true, then we should be able to find them." Kallen said, moving a branch that was in front of her. "I hope Tsubaki and Mira know about this too."

"I'm getting worried. What if they lost?" Alice said with pure concern.

" **We won't know/until we/find them."** Hydranoid said with a slightly reassuring tone. Natsu ran past another tree when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Guys….you might want to see this." Natsu said with a shocked tone. The other three Brawlers managed to catch up to Natsu….only for their eyes to widen as well. In front of them…...was a large crater, almost as wide as a football field. Smoke was coming out of it and the nearby trees were scorched to nothing. It truly looked like hell on Earth…...Land.

" **Natsu….could this have been Helios?"** Leonidas asked his pink haired friend with a deep tone.

"No clue. But whoever did this didn't hold back." Natsu said while taking a few steps forward…..only for his nose to pick up several familiar scents. "Hang on, I think I smell them." Like a bloodhound, Natsu began sniffing the air, walking towards the direction, with his friends following suit.

"This is one of the times I'm glad you have that nose." Ace said, though Natsu simply ignored him while turning the corner. Stopping in his tracks, Natsu took several deep whiffs of the air, trying to ignore the smoke. Kallen walked past Natsu, taking in the view in hopes of finding something. Her blue eyes turned to a nearby bush, who slowly began moving. Narrowing her eyes, Kallen took a step forward…...only to notice a hand falling on the ground.

"I FOUND THEM!" Kallen called out, getting the attention of the others as they noticed the hand near the tree. Running as fast as they could, the four looked past the bush….and saw Baron, Sona and Romeo lying on the ground, each sporting several burns, as well as small cuts. Under Sona and Baron were their Bakugan partners, who were forced back into their confined forms, indicating that they were defeated.

"No…..nononononononoNO!" Quickly, Natsu and the others kneeled in front of their unconscious friends, with the Dragon Slayer grabbing Romeo's shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Romeo. Romeo, can you hear me?" The only thing Romeo did in his unconscious state was move his head to the side, a very small groan escaping his lips.

"Guys? Guys…...GUYS!"

 **Boogie back**

 **(Mira appears on the left as her brother appeared on the right, smirking. She is then seen driving her motorcycle in Vestal.)**

 **Tobidashita timing narihibiku kurakushon**

 **(Mira looks out the window of Natsu's home before looking at him as he puts on his scarf, walking away from her..)**

 **Nigawarai no show time, tada enjite**

 **(The scene changes to her enjoying a cup of tea with the other female Brawlers, along with the females of team Natsu as Gray and Gajeel fight in the background.)**

 **Kurui dashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart**

 **(Natsu slams his right fist into his left palm while looking up with a determined expression as light shined down on him.)**

 **Nando demo Falling Falling down(boogie back)**

 **(Natsu was flying over an ocean, with Happy carrying him. One his left were Wendy and Carla while Gajeel and Lily were on his right. Two light orbs were thrown at Natsu before they exploded, though when the smoke settled, Leonidas appears, flying forward with a determined face.)**

 **Kimi wo oikakete**

 **(Wilda is on one knee, clapping his hands together as they created a large shockwave.)**

 **mune no kodou hayaku naru(boogie back)**

 **(Hydranoid appears in the middle, letting out a massive roar. Percival and Vladitor appear as well, with Percival holding his sword and shield on the left while Vladitor had his axe on the right.)**

 **Setsuna ni koishita**

 **(Nemus summons a light shield to block several red lasers as Ingram appears under him, putting her hands together to perform a wind attack.)**

 **yume wo mou ichido**

 **(Tyna appears, pointing her right hand at the left while holding her staff on the right.)**

 **Boogie back, Boogie Back**

 **(Gurin lets out a roar as flames surrounded his body. Leonidas then appears in his Maxus Form, looking away from the camera.)**

 **Boogie back, Boogie back**

 **(Mira smiles at a group photo of all the Brawlers and their Bakugan before walking away.)**

 **Yup…...I had a cliffhanger ending for all of you. I think it is necessary for stories like this, especially when a Hero actually loses. While I do love it when the Hero wins, I feel like having them lose from time to time shows just how human they are. By that logic, I had Vali defeat both Baron and Sona, taking them Attribute Energies and practically burn them. Now don't worry, they won't be scarred like Clay, but….let's just say that this Brawl will really hit them hard in the feels.**

 **Now, regarding Vali…..he is the second strongest of the Spectres, and this chapter showed just why he's considered that. The reason he didn't use Rhitta's(this name is given to the Maiden who loved the sun. Fun fact) Judgement was because like with Altair's Ability MANY MANY chapters ago, it took way too much out of Albion, and it could've hurt both sides. The Juggernaut Drive is a form that could handle the power, if only a little bit. This isn't the last time we'll see Vali brawl, but the person who will defeat him is something you guys will have to think of;)**

 **Wow…...this will be my last chapter update of 2018. I would like to take this moment to thank all of you for following this story, as well as my other ones this past year. There have been ups and downs, but it's because of readers like you that I enjoy writing this. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that 2019 will be just as good of a year. R.I.P Stan Lee, Stephen Hawking,** **Stephen Hillenburg and the wonderful people we've lost this year. May their souls rest in peace.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM**

 **Also...I watched the new Bakugan reboot. My advice: DON'T FREAKING WATCH IT.**


End file.
